StreamingViking's Snippets and Commissions
by StreamingViking
Summary: Here you can find various Story Snippets and Commissions that I've written. IT contains NSFW Smut. Everything from FSN, DC, Marvel to lots of self-inserts.
1. Possing My Way to A Skitter's heart

**Commision**

**Name: Possing My Way to a Skitter's Heart**

**Words: 7839**

**Fandom: Worm/JoJo SI**

**Summary: SI wakes up in the body of Greg Veder that had been turned into a Kars The Ultimate Life Form along with Stand Power and so with this new body and Greg's memories he decided to pose fabulously and fuck Taylor Hebert.**

**Tags: Bodymodification, "Romance", Doggystyle, Breeding, Consencual. **

xxx

I had expected my life to take many turns.

This, however, was not one of them.

Yes, waking up in the body of Greg Veder with the body of a God of Fitness.

And yes I meant that kind of Fitness God.

It seems whatever ROB or being like him had caused my current situation had given me the body of the Ultimate Life Kars. Face and all.

And of course, with me being the Ultimate Life Form of the JoJo'verse, I had access to…

STAND POWER!

The form of The World appeared behind me ready to do my bidding.

Though the ROB had limited my selection of Stands to Part 3 and 4. Didn't want to become too overpowered now, would we?

"Greg, what are you shouting about?" Came the shout of a woman's voice that Greg's memories recognized as his mothers. Well, that would be my mother's voice too now.

As I was, Greg now wasn't I?

"Anyway, hurry up and get dressed, your breakfast is waiting for you, or you're going to be late for school."

Ah, yes, School. Greg's memories of the cesspool of filth went through my mind, days of the humiliation of bullying coming to the forefront. Well, that would end now, wouldn't it?

For what could they do against I, Greg?

…Urgh! If I was going to do that, I was going to be using a different name for that did not work as well as it did with DIO.

Though there was a bright in Greg's memories of Winslow that being Taylor Hebert.

Beautiful, and smart Taylor, oh how he wanted to help her but was too frightened by Sophia and Emma to truly help her. Even then, the Locker happened.

It seemed like I was almost at the start of canon going by the current calendar date.

And it seemed that I had inherited Old Greg's affection for Taylor, but that did not bother me at all for I had a little bit for her before I arrived here. Now I would complete our now collective dream of getting it on with Taylor Hebert.

"I'm coming down, mother!" I shouted back, and for a moment, a brief thought went through my head of using my now unparalleled shapeshifting powers to conceal my now DIVINE FORM from my mother.

But why should I do that?

There was no reason to conceal myself, as that was the act of one that was not confident, and right now, I was anything but confident in my own appearance.

So I would let the masses gaze upon my glorious visage, and let them worship it as they please.

Though I was probably not going to go to the school today as my new form lacked appropriate sized clothes for it to wear. So some shopping was going to be required and probably along with a trip to the PRT, though not that I cared.

Nothing would be able to hinder me. I, Greg.

Yeah, that did not work at all.

Though I put on some underwear so that my mother wasn't faced with my dick in her face, after shapeshifting it to be more of a grower, not a shower, but the bulge my balls made it quite apparent that I was packaging a heavy load.

I left the bedroom and went down the stairs.

If I had to make a comparison, our house was similar to Taylor's from the descriptions I remembered. Including a missing parental figure in the form of my dad, though unlike Annette, he wasn't dead just out of the house year around, trying to make money in this depressing world. So that meant that my mother and father's relationship was a fine wire.

And if I was interested, this situation was rife for mother-son incest to happen. But I wasn't interested at all in my mother even if she was one-hundred percent milf.

It wasn't like I believed.

Sex=Useless.

But I only had eyes for Taylor right now. She was going to be my conquest, I should shove her all my love.

"Mother, it seems that I have gone through a growth spurt," I said as I entered the kitchen. Having to bend my knees slightly so that I didn't hit my head against the door's frame. I was so exquisitely tall now.

Arny you have nothing on me.

"Greg, what are you…" Her mouth fell open as her eyes locked onto my body. Yes, even a mother would feel lust for her son if he possessed a body like mine.

"Clos your mouth mother, or do you wish to be filled with flies." Hmm, the ham flowed through me.

"Greg, is that you?" She asked as words made its way out her mouth as her brain seemingly rebooted.

"It is, but it seems that I somehow managed to gain powers last night and this was the result," I said as I began to pose showing of my Ultimate Body. My muscles rippling and flexing as I gave her a good show. "And as you can, I might be in need new of clothes."

"Yeah, aha" She simply stated as her eyes hovered on my crotch.

"My mother, I didn't think that you that kind of woman mother, I am honestly flattered by you gazing my junk," I said with a teasing tone, a slight smirk upon my face.

Though that seemed to bring her out of it and she immediately retaliated by kicking me in the shin, but this wasn't a slapstick comedy so hurt herself more than she hurt me in that act. But the flash of pain seemed to fully return her to normal as she jumped around and tended to her hurt foot.

"God, what are you made out of?" She asked as she finished being in temporary pain.

"Muscle." I simply replied.

"Well, that new body yours seemed to also have with a big mouth, but even then you're still my little brat." She said.

"Well, not so little now am I? and I do mean both ways," I responded to her jab.

And she with a jab to my abs with her finger. "And so what you're my son, and that means you will always be my little brat, even if you have the body of a Greek God."

"It wasn't me that was checking her son out like a cooked stake," I responded.

"Well, like I said what a boost in confidence, or is true it relates to the size that you have?"

"Well, you would know all about that, mother."

"Brat, anyway, eat your breakfast, and I call the PRT so that we can get you sorted out." She said as she took out her phone.

"You know you're certainly taking this better than I thought you would," I stated.

"Greg, you turning into Hercules is the least surprising thing that has happened since while I've been alive. I was alive, then Scion showed up." She simply responded. "And even with your new confidence you still become tomato red in the face when girls you like are brought like that Tayor girl." My eyes moved from hers. Damn that woman, I Greg should not get fluttered like a school girl.

"Only when you bring her up, I can totally ask her out on a date now." And I fit her body type now and also had to apologize for 'me' not sticking up for her.

"Whatever you say brat. Hello PRT, yeah my son has become a Parahuman, and we would like to arrange a meeting so that his situation can be sorted out when is the soonest? Two hours okay? Thank you." She put down her phone. "Well, take the car down to the PRT in an hour and a half and meet with one of the Heroes and an agent."

"Ah, okay." I simply responded as I finished my breakfast, eating the last of the toast.

"So in the meantime, let's try and fix that near nakedness of yours." She suggested.

"Don't worry, I think, I can do that." It was time to put some of my Ultimate Life Form hax to the test.

"What did you get super sewing along with that tricorn body of yours, what is up with them. Hey, what exactly are your powers if you know what they are?" Mother asked.

"Don't know, I do, but I think I save the explaining for when we get to the PRT. But let me handle clothes. I think I can do that, but first, do we have a few books on sewing laying around?" I asked.

"Well, keep me on edge. But yeah we should have some on the shelf, my mom gave me a few years ago along with a sewing kit. Are you going too?" She asked.

"Yes, I, Greg. Shall design beautiful clothes for myself." I responded.

"Greg, that does not all work with your name."

"I know, but that is your fault you gave it too."

"Well, sorry for throwing off your cool."

"Anyway, let's commence manly sewing."

And as I left the table, it felt like I put my body on autopilot as I put my Ultimate Intelligence to work. I read the books, and I knew, and I remembered it after having done so in less than five minutes.

And so my hands moved with grace as I redesigned my no longer fitting clothes into new outfits for me two wear. It was done perfectly so none would be able to tell that they had been made from used materials.

AYAYAYA!

Rang through my head as I posed in front of my mother wearing my finished outfit.

"Well, I guess you do have super sewing powers. And right on time, we need to leave now, brat."

"Yes, mother, I hear you." I hoped that I still fit inside the car.

Xxx

"Well, kid, you've certainly been taking your Vitamins, are you actually fifteen?" Assault asked as he entered the meeting room that my mother and I had been waiting in for the last five minutes. And right behind him looked to be a standard looking PRT agent in a suit.

"Well, just situps and pushups," I responded I had expected Armsmaster or Miss Militia to come and talk with us.

"Well, nice to meet you, Greg and Mrs. Veder. Now, Greg, it's very obvious to see that you're a Parahuman even if you didn't have those three horns sticking out your forehead. That physique you have is practically inhuman." He simply stated.

"Fair enough." Was my response.

"So I have a proposal for you to join the Wards, with us you have resources to develop your abilities in a safe environment, get some friends. And you're mother will be kept safe from retaliation from the villains." Assault proposed his deal.

"Well, in regards to retaliation, isn't there called the Unwritten Rules? I've read about them on PHO." I asked I knew from my Meta knowledge that the rules were bullshit, but I wanted to see what explanation Assault would give being a former villain and all that.

"They are called the unwritten rules for a reason, a gentleman's code that will be thrown out the window the moment they are inconvenient. Even if you are a very strong brute, you can't be everywhere at once." Yeah, yeah that was pretty reasonable, it couldn't be everywhere at once yet anyway. Maybe with a little bit of practice, I could make clones or stop time long enough to prevent my mother from dying. But right now I didn't have a reason to not join the Wards. Besides Sophia, all the others were pretty nice, and I could probably do body modifications alongside Browbeat.

"Brat, this is your decision. If you want to join, you can join. Don't factor me into your decision." My mother interjected. I had to admire the balls that my mother had to speak like that unconcerned with her own safety.

"I have to ask do I get to fight villains? For I feel like. I… Need to prove my superiority over them." I told them. Yes, within me was there a burning need to fight to show who the superior lifeform was in terms of martial proves at least. I could care less about ruling, I just wanted to show my dominance that way. That there exists no one that has the capabilities to STAND up to me.

"You do, and if it interests you, you can get to fight an Endbringer every three months," Assault stated though his tone of voice indicated that it was a joke.

"Good." Came my simple response and Assault and the agent who had yet to speak looked at like I was crazy. "I guess I become a member of the Wards."

"It'll be nice to have you on board, Greg."

"You're welcome, Assault," I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, strong grip. Well, we hoped had that you would be joining us, so Agent Maria here brought along the Ward Contract, so she will be going over it with your mom. In the meantime, while the adults do all the boring stuff. How about we go and introduce you to the other Wards, they have their own little they can hang around in." Assault explained as we left the meeting room.

"Yeah, I know. I was actually on one of the tours of the place last year." I told him, that was true Greg had gotten one of the tours of the PRT HQ and The Rig last year for his birthday present. As the two places were actually heavy Cape Tourism spots. So it was hard to actually get one of them if you didn't order them in advance even if you lived in Brocton Bay.

"Oh, really, we got ourselves a fanboy in our ranks. Tell me, who is your favorite?" He asked.

Which caused me to slightly blush. "Heh, even if you have that body and look like a dude in his thirties, your still a fifteen-year-old boy, aren't you." Well, technically, twenty-one. But I never gave up my 'childishness' for why as an adult should you be ashamed of having been a kid it was something I never understood. You didn't get more mature by abandoning kid stuff, you got mature for accepting and not being ashamed of liking that stuff. That was why even as the Ultimate Lifeform, I would still game and look stupid shit up on the internet. Sadly minimal manga in this universe but there were some Aleph imports.

"My mother said the same." I was what I responded with.

"Well, speaking of your mother, she must have been shocked with you being a Parahuman now and all."

"Not really, she was rather cool through the entire thing."

"Well, she is certainly handling it better than most parents. I remember a few that did not go quite as well." He shuddered like he remembered a terrifying memory. "So, you don't have to answer this question, but what are your powers exactly? Like said, you don't have too right now, the standard testing is going to happen later.

There was no reason not to. But I was going to keep my Stands to myself for now. They would be my trump card. But I could brag about all my other abilities.

"Superhuman intelligence, superhuman strength, superhumans senses, regeneration, immortality, bodily manipulation, and reactive evolution. These are the abilities granted to me as the Ultimate Life Form upon this earth." I exclaimed though I couldn't do the right pose inside the rather cramped elevator we were inside of.

"Yeah, nice possing by the way, but I think if I did that, my spine would break." Assault complimented me.

"Why, thank you." I accepted it.

"Thank you for telling me that I guess you get along with our other new recruit and Aegis." That must be Browbeat if I remembered correctly. Though I didn't remember then, he joined in the Serial. "For your power seem to be similar to theirs. And this is our stop." He said as the doors of the elevator opened up for, and we stepped out of them. Though as we did, I heard Assault mutter under his breath. "I swear I heard the elevator music be replaced with dubstep when he started expositing and possing." He did it extremely quickly, but I heard all of it. So the universe did, in fact, bend to my will and made 'my' theme appear.

As it should.

Though a thought came to me as we reached the door at the end of the hallway, that separated us from the Wards' Common Room, with doors alongside the room held a few of the Wards private rooms. The other being connected directly to the Common Room itself.

"Wait, this is a week shouldn't all the Wards be in school?" I asked they were all under eighteen, and I knew that outside of emergencies, they were meant to be in school during school hours.

And right before Assault opened the door, he smacked his hand against his mask.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"…" He didn't even have a response. "Well, I can still tell you how our day to day operations happens." Man what a quick change of topics that was.

Xxx

The full moon shined down upon my glorious Aztec God of Fitness body.

After Assault's little mishap and told me about the day to day stuff of the Wards like he said would, which was a rather educational experience. My mother and I left after she was done looking over the contract, and didn't find any shady shit in it as she was a lawyer herself. A few Greg's replayed in my head of her complaining about how much a pain Alan and Brandish were in the firm they worked with even if they were all different kinds lawyers, they apparently couldn't keep their mouth shut about every little case and voice their opinions.

So it meant I would make my debut about two weeks from now as a new member of the Wards after I had gotten my costume and gone through power testing. But it was not like it was going to be a secret as I was going to go to school tomorrow, and afterward, head to the RIG, and start the integration process.

Though that was a concern for later, right now I was and hunting for a certain insect. For if I had the dates correct, it was this week that Taylor went out in her costume and stumbled upon Lung.

So I had transformed my arms into wings and now flew over what people called ABB territory to see if a part of the area suddenly went up in flames. And if it did that it meant that Lung was fighting, which meant Taylor was out and about.

Though flying about under my own power gave a rush of emotions that I had never felt before, I had never felt this much freedom in my life. The wind hitting my face as I flapped my wings in a rhythmic beat it was a sensation that could not be explained in words. But could only be experienced by oneself, for that was a feeling that could not be transmitted by words.

I, Greg, was truly the Ultimate Life Form for only I, Greg would be able to experience all the sensations of the world.

I flew in the skies for a good hour before I saw it. A person clad entirely black with a swarm of insects surrounding her. And in front was the so-called Dragon of Kyushu, scales a metallic grey while clad in flames.

Now, now Lung we couldn't have what you're about to do now, could we? I was the only one allowed to fist Taylor.

Oh, that was terrible. But now for action.

[The Gears of The Word Have Grinded to a Halt]

And time has stopped.

5.

I flew down to the rooftop and landed right in front of Taylor, and I got a better look at her well-crafted costume, so much care went into every single part of this thing.

4.

Now I had to deal with Lung? But how, I had some many options but so little time. A part of me wanted to unfreeze time and let him grow as strong as possible before beating him into the dirt. But right here and now that would be very irresponsible of me as an up and coming Ward.

3.

Instead, I would settle for humiliation, did a little mental math to calculate how much force I needed to deal to him to send him flying into the bay, but not so hard he died from it was unable to heal.

2.

I took a stance, my arms returned to normal, and then my fist rushed forward and collided with his stomach, my fist sunk slightly in before I retracted it. I wasn't in the business of making donuts just yet.

1.

I had designed not to use The World's fists against Lung for at his current level he was not worthy of feeling them.

0.

"And so time resumes." And Lung went flying away from the rooftop. "Hello, there miss, sorry that I butted in on your fight, but it could see that you were in trouble, and I felt the need to intervene." I took an apologetic bow. And as I did Crazy Diamond's arm reached out touched Taylor's suit and fixed whatever damage had been done to it. And now her hair wouldn't smell burnt.

"Wha, what, what happened to Lung?" She stammered as her head bobbed up and down my body. The expected reaction happened to her body, just as it had with my mother and with the PRT Agent when she had laid eyes upon me. She had hidden her reaction much better than Taylor, but I had smelled her arousal for me.

Once again, I was understanding, it was a natural reaction for those of the female sex to desire me. But there was something about Taylor and the smell of pussy juices leaking out of her in anticipation of simply being breed. Though I would not indulge in that desire right now. I wanted to go on a few dates with her before I deflowered her virgin bod. And we also had some voyeurs at the moment, so that killed the mood.

"He is currently taking a swim with the fishes, now you should probably return home now, or you might get asked some uncomfortable questions by Armsmaster. Though not due to their nature, just them being awkwardly delivered." I spoke in jest of the hero. "And will let you villains over there go to, if you leave now if not, I will tie you up for Armsmaster to be arrested." I heard Lisa tell them all to leave.

"Wait, villains… oh… god, I just saved a bunch of teenage villains from Lung, didn't I." Taylor stated as she came to the realization of what she had done.

"You did, but do not beat yourself up over that, you chose to save people that you thought were innocent from an opponent that stood above you. What is an admirable trait to be found in a hero." I complimented her.

"Hmm, thank you?" She responded.

"You're welcome now hopefully we see each other some other time, Hive Queen," I said as I jumped away from the rooftop.

Though as I soared through the air, I heard Taylor say. "Oh, god, why is he so hot, and what just happened."

Well, that made me crack a smile.

Xxx

The stench of hundreds of teenagers permeated the halls of Winslow Highschool, and now my nostrils as I walked through it. Though there was also the smell of arousal, I was getting used to smelling from the female sex as they saw my form walking down the hall.

This was such a difference from the memories that Greg had of this place, ones of being constantly ignored and when they didn't, he was bullied by those that saw easy target to weak to resist.

Well, that was going to change right now, I would not be subjected to petty bullying or let Taylor suffer it anymore. For I had already gotten sick of that in 'my' life. And change was already happening as all eyes were on me, the students parted like the red sea before me as I walked towards my locker. I heard the students quietly speak to one another, asking each other who I was, and if I was a Parahuman or not.

I didn't answer them, of course, they weren't worth my time, only one student here was worth my full attention, with a certain few being only worthy of a few seconds of engagement. Thankfully I didn't have to explain my situation to the teachers. For the PRT had told us hey would call Blackwell about, and I was sure there had been a quick teacher meeting before school about I, Greg. And what huge opportunity me being here was for them. The school probably got a nice pile of cash to accommodate my soon to be 'flexible' schedule. Not that I really cared about the school's dealing with the PRT.

Though my mood was going to be a bit soured now as I noticed a certain trio walking towards me. If they were about to do, what I thought they were about to do, I was going to have call them fucking retarded. For who in their right mind wanted to pick a fight with two meters tall Aztec God of Fitness whose muscles had muscles.

They came to a stop in front of me, and just like everyone else, I could smell their lust for me. And of my Emma what a pair of naughty nipples you have. I could see them pocking through her shirt, was she even wearing a bra? Or were her nipples just that big?

That was a question for later, maybe I should string her up in bondage and give her to Taylor for my little Hive Queen to play with.

Again that was a thought for later now for the humiliation of these bitches. "Ah, Sophia, Emma, Madison, is there something I can help you with?" I asked in the most 'polite' tone of voice that I could muster. Which was barely veiled disgust.

"Who the fuck are you, and how the fuck do you know our names?" Sophia demandingly growled.

"Ah, Sophia, I am hurt that you do not recognize me. I know I went through a bit of change over the weekend, but we've shared so many classes together. If it does not allow me to refresh your memory, all of you. My name is Greg Veder." I introduced myself.

"Bullshit Greg is a scared, little nerd. Not, not you." She almost shouted.

"Well, I'm going to ignore that insult. And Sophia, I do not care if you believe or not. But I will tell all of you, that I am Greg Veder, and I am a Parahuman. Though with this body of fine." I posed and flex my muscles, and I was sure I heard a few girls and guys cream their pants. "I can not exactly hide my status, so I got the same deal that most Case 53 does and then became a Ward. Though I am only going to making my official debut two weeks from now." I announced. "But I will tell you three specifically that all your petty little actions in the past. I do not care about that all, I am a new me. And so I shall not hold any grudges. But if you continue to cross me, and Taylor, believe me, you regret it." I whispered the last part into Sophia's ear.

And then I walked away, leaving the trio frozen.

And there was Taylor, guess she had heard my little speech to the others.

I approached her. "Ah, hello Taylor good to see you this morning, now the bell is about to ring, but if you want to talk after school, meet me on the roof," I said and continued on to the class.

Xxx

The sun shined down upon as I stood on the rooftop of the school, that was meant as a smoking area. Easy to tell from the smell of smoke up here and nicotine.

I heard the door open and close and familiar much more pleasant smell hit my nose. The fragrant scent of Taylor's pussy juices.

"Ah, Taylor, thank you for accepting my invitation, I hope that you got out of last nights situation unscathed."

"I did, and is that really you Greg, besides the look, you're acting very differently," Taylor spoke through her slightly blushing face.

"Yes, I AM! Indeed, Greg Veder. And through becoming a Parahuman, I became awakened to my faults and mishaps. So, Taylor, I wish to apologize to you. I apologize about every time I let them get away with their shit, about not doing anything during the locker incident. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me." I said as I bowed before her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I forgive you, and I heard you before, and they haven't messed with me, so thank you." She said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "But how did you know it was me you met last night?" She asked.

"Simple I recognized you by the scent of your dripping cunt," I told her.

And that caused her face to become even redder than it was before. "Pervert." She stuttered out.

"Ah, so you didn't deny that you're getting how and wet for me? I am honestly faltered by your body's response to mine." I said as I stretched my arms out to make a pose.

"But, Greg, besides the apology, is there something else you wanted from me? You said you were joining the Wards, so do you want to recruit me for it or what?" She asked.

"I do not wish to recruit you for the Wards if you do not wish to join you do not have too. No, there is only one question I wish to ask you. Do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked her, and I hoped she would say yes. And if she said no a part of me wanted to just use Heaven's Door on her. But I squashed that feeling down. I would court her mind through normal means and then dominate her body afterward.

Taylor was quiet for a few seconds before she answered. "Ah, sure why the hell not, it's not like I lose anything by doing it." She accepted the proposal.

GREATO DAZE!

Things were truly going the way of I, Greg.

"Thank you, Taylor, I will pick you up tomorrow at half-six," I said.

"Uhm, yeah, sure."

For now, I had to leave, for I had my other date with the PRT now.

Xxx

And so I, Greg continued to have the best two weeks of my new life. I continued my integration into the Wards, I met with the others they were all around nice to be with and were pretty much fellow nerds. Though the highlight was to be in the presence of Sophia and see her get all kinds of uncomfortable as she tried to not do anything stupid, that would land her in jail. Like pissing me off and tattling on her about the crime she had committed against Taylor. For right now, I was their darling, and they wanted to keep me. Especially when power testing arrived, and they realized the vastness of my shapeshifting abilities and how many scientific discoveries could be made with them. As I did contain the DNA of every single being that has lived on the planet. And so if they had to choose between her and me. They would very much like to keep me around, rather than her.

At least that is what I thought was going through her mind, for I had not used Heaven's Door on her to check. I had only used it on my mother and Vista to keep them from feeling lust for me and my body. With my mother, I was just tired of hearing her masturbate to the fantasy of me fucking her. I would probably only do that if she divorced my father or he died. And it was still a maybe, even if she was a perfect milf. Maybe if Taylor was interested. And with Vista, I was tired of the same, and seeing the adolescent girl basically cream herself when she saw me would definitely hamper our work experience. I didn't do it to other women for they were able to keep themselves in check. And I was a bit afraid of taking a nap and waking up to seeing the Loli Hero riding my dick. Again like with my mother, I would perhaps partake in carnal desires with her later, but only if Taylor said yes for her to join. Though that would take some time for her to say yes to the idea as right she didn't seem to be that much of a sexual deviant.

Yet.

And speaking of Taylor, I did manage to make our first date go flawlessly and make her go out on another one with me. The next one being just a simple lunch. From where we simply talked with one another about our like and dislikes. Just getting to know each other was a delightful experience, and the more I knew about her, the more it felt like she was perfect for me. My mother was certainly happy that I had managed to get a girlfriend, and getting so close with her only after a week of being together. An opinion she voiced for Taylor to hear then she had been invited to dinner along with Danny at our house. And Danny also seemed happy that Taylor was also happy. Though her happiness was also increased now that Sophia, Emma, and Madison along with the rest of the trash, stopped bothering. Thanks to my implied threat and Sophia not wanting to get busted by me tattling. I was still going to do that at some point because fuck Sophia, and she needed to know her place.

A few other things had also happened during the last two weeks, with one of them being a butterfly as due to my interference Taylor did not meet up with the Undersiders and so continued to be an Independent Hero, which resulted in her preventing Dinah from being taken from Coil while Circus helped out on the bank job. Though with that action, I decided to cut off the snakes head. And with that, I committed my first act of murder, and I didn't really bother me for I was the Ultimate Life Form. Things such as the deaths of humans didn't not bother me. Though I didn't really do it personally as I instead let Sheer Heart Attack run lose in the base, though the entire thing blew up in a column of fire. Which made me think that I found Noel.

Now though?

Now was the time for I, Greg, to make my appearance before the glorious masses.

Who how I loved to monologue to myself about what happened. It made waiting so much more bearable when you didn't have a phone on you.

Man how the PRT loved to make a spectacle out the new Ward reveals, and I didn't mean Wards, as this was both me and Browbeat's debut to the masses. Though as said, I was an open secret.

"Now it is time to introduce our two new Wards. Browbeat and Kars." Director called for us.

And yes I got to have the name.

And now it was time.

AYAYAYAYAAAAY!

And I started posing before the people of Brockton Bay.

Xxx

"You really love the spotlight, don't you?" Taylor asked me as we entered my bedroom to relax a little. For even I, Greg, the Ultimate Life Form found talking to a bunch of reporters, journalists and answering their questions to be tiring and needed to unwind. And I could easily see where this situation was heading.

"I thought you already knew that?"

"I was just stating a fact."

"So, herTaylor, was there a reason you went with me in here, instead of going home?" I asked.

"Yeah Greg, you've really turned up my life upside down, and even though only fourteen days have passed since that night on the roof. It feels like so much more has happened than there has been time for it to happen in. And I've been feeling things for you besides lust, and for your help and our relationship. I want to give you a gift." Taylor said as she started stripping her clothes off as sexily as possible. One after another, articles of clothing fell to the ground until she stood in front of my bed naked. Her small A-Cup breasts were tipped the point hard nipples that seemed to throb, and her cunt was bare with not a single pubic hair on it. The only thing that was there was her own wetness as her cunt was singly a fountain of her juices that flowed down her leg. So much so she had to wear superabsorbent padding to not have wet panties twenty-four-seven.

"I know that I don't have curves like some other women."

"I don't care about that Taylor, what I only care about is you putting those holes to use, but first let me do this," I said as I quickly used a Stand to push Taylor towards me. I quickly grabbed her and pressed my lips against hers. Taylor moaned as our tongues invaded each other's mouths, it had such a sweet taste to it.

In the meantime, one of my hands made their way down to Taylor's leaking cunt. "Argh." She moaned loudly into my mouth as my index finger speared her lips. Though my finger was probably the size of some men's dicks, so her hot and slick walls clenched around it as my thump stimulated her button.

I grinded it in circles for a few seconds and was it all it took as she screamed into my mouth as an orgasm wracked her body.

Our mouths separated, and we fell onto my bed with Taylor panting loudly beside me. "Greg, that was, that was amazing." She managed to say through her feelings of bliss.

"Oh, Taylor, I am not even done yet," I said as I pointed to the bulge in my pants, and I heard an. "Oh." Come from her lips. "How about we do a sixty-nine you start sucking my on my cock, and I eat you out? I suggested.

"Yeah, that, that sounds like a good idea," Taylor responded, and she immediately made her way on top of me. My face coming in contact with her flooded cunt. Her juices fell from it and onto my mouth.

Such a delicious taste.

Taylor messed around with my pants for a few seconds before she managed to free my dick and I felt it smack against her face. "Oh, my will it even fit?" I heard her ask herself as she got a look at it. I had measured it before, and I came out to about a foot, in imperial measurements when fully erect with such girth that normal human hand would not be able to wrap their hands around it.

And I had tried to masturbate a few times, but after the first time, I had taken to using a condom to contain my load. Cause I did not want to clean up the cum stains more than once.

"Ah, okay, Taylor, you can do this." I heard I say and I then felt the warmness of her mouth around my pink cock head as she tried to give me a blowjob. Well, I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn't do the same for her. Though I would be a little more exotic in my stimulation of her nether region. Another thing I was happy for was that Taylor was as tall as she was, though not as tall as me, she was tall enough for me to do this.

My tongue began to extend as it became more frog-like as it slipped past of puffy pussy lips and into her birth canal where it met her cervix. She moaned around my dick as I licked her most defenseless hole. And Taylor was really getting into the mood of things as she swallowed more and more of my dick. Her skills were improving by the seconds, I wondered if she had watched some pornos to get more knowledge about sex acts. Which seemed likely as she didn't ask what a six-ninety was. And that was a very hot Image of Taylor sitting naked in her room searching the net for ways to sexually please me. And so for the next few minutes, we just continued to pleasure each other, while Taylor had orgasmed a few more times I had yet, to cum a single time while she serviced my cock with her mouth. But I was very close, I could feel my balls ready to unleash their load straight into Taylor's mouth, throat, and stomach. I just needed just a little bit more of her down my length, and I knew exactly how to create a moment that would allow me to bypass her gag reflex.

I pushed my tongue all the way into her womb, and I felt Taylor's body vibrate from what I did, and I that moment I thrusted my crotch so that it felt like most of it was inside Taylor's throat.

I came.

I felt my cock throb and pulse as I unleashed a torrent of cum into her stomach, an explosion of cum that lasted a few seconds, as I pumped shot after shot thick creamy cum into her.

After I felt my orgasm end, I pulled Taylor of my cock, and it looked like she had almost passed out from bliss and I swore I almost saw hearts in her eyes.

"So, Taylor, did you enjoy that?" I asked as I held her in my muscle bound arms.

"That, that was amazing. Greg, I want more, I want more. I want more of your dick, I want it inside of me. I want you to fuck me with that meat stick." Taylor almost begged.

"Your wish is my command, my Hive Queen, my dear little Skitter," I said as I flipped her over so that she was kneeling on the bed.

I was going to take her doggy style.

I poked her leaking cunt with my cock head, slightly parting her lips but I didn't fully enter her. I just continued to tease as I dragged my dick across that out labia of hers. That was the correct name for that part of the female anatomy, wasn't it? Mind don't kill my boner with awkward questions.

I felt Taylor squirm like she was holding herself back as to shout the need for my dick again.

But she didn't last very long before my teasing got to her.

"Dammit, Greg, just fuck me already, thrust that manly cock of yours into my cunt, I need it," Taylor begged once more, but I didn't obey.

"Not until you say my name, and I do mean that name." As continued to wet up cock to make it ready for full penetration.

"Oh fine, oh great and powerful Kars, fuck this woman like the animal she is with your cock that is superior to any other specimen on the planet no man can match your tool." And she went full on porn actress, I was impressed. And also laughing on the inside at the same time for that was so cheesy.

"And with you're worthy of feeling the cock of the Ultimate Life Form!" I shouted with such volume that my mother would easily be able to hear me along with our neighbors.

And I fully penetrated Taylor my cock forcing its way through her defenseless pussy right into the chamber of her womb, where it battered against her most inner wall.

Taylor came immediately and began screaming, obscene language leaving her mouth as she begged me to destroy her. And I would, I would destroy her mind so that I wouldn't be able to think of anything else besides my cock for the next few hours after I finished fucking her.

I thrusted in and out in and out of her womb. Her walls gripping and stimulating my member so much that just my pre-cum was leaking through the sides and onto the bed in thick streams. It looking like what most men produced in a single orgasm.

And if Taylor wanted to be fucked by the greatest dick in the world, I would give her the Ultimate Cock.

And as I thrusted, my member began to shift as I incorporated parts from a wide variety of animals with the primary basis being a horses shaft. And as I did Taylor moaned even harder, begging me to cum inside her womb filling it up with sperm. For me to knock her the fuck up so that she could become a mother and my wife. At this point, she was just delirious due to pleasure.

But I gave her what she asked for, and I filled her womb with what felt like gallons of cum as I had my second orgasm. But I wasn't done yet, and neither was Taylor. Though I had to make sure she would survive this session and future ones. This was something I had been working on, as a special present for Taylor.

A thin needle like that of mosquitos extended from the tip of my finger and I inserted it into her ass, and I injected her with a special crisper virus, that would transform her into a modified Pillarman, that could survive under the rays of the sun.

I could not make her into an Ultimate Life Form like myself, as I was the only that could exist. I wanted to be a holy, unique being. But that didn't mean I could make Taylor into something that was close.

After that, I heard Taylor speak a coherent sentence. "I love you, Greg, I love you, Kars."

"I love you too Taylor," I whispered into her ears, as I continued to fuck her. Yes, I truly loved Taylor Hebert and she would be my Queen.

This would be truly a wonderful new life. A perfect girlfriend and mate, along with strong opponents to battle what more could I ask for.


	2. Lewd Powered Hero - Part 1

**Commission**

**Title: Lewd Powered Hero – Part 1 **

**Words: 5085**

**Fandom: Young Justice/DC SI**

**Summary: ROB sends SI on a quest to gather LEWD Energy to unlock more of his given power(ROB: I Did for the lols). Thankfully the DC Universe has many sexy women to get it from.**

**Tags: Sexual Aura, Semi-Concent, Impregnation, Fucked Silly.**

xxx

"Fucking Random Omnipotent Bastards," I grumbled, they were the fucking bane of us writers, one moment we have an idea and the next we're talking to an ominous voice in a white space that then gives us a power and a 'goal.' I put goal in air quotes cause, "Have sex with as many women as possible for the full unlock of your OP powers." Was not really a goal to have, unless you were Issei and become the harem king.

But he had at least hadn't lied to me about getting OP ass powers. Those being a Ben 10 like power, but instead of turning into aliens with superpowers. I instead basically got the powers of any hero/protagonist in fiction, though unlike with Ben I didn't turn into them. Though there were a few caveats to it. One, the powers were somewhat random every time I activated it, two there was a time limit to how long I could use of thirty minutes. The third, being the biggest. To get more powerful, I needed to collect lewd energy as for how I got that, that was obvious. Have sex.

As for how to activate it, I didn't have a watch like Ben, but it was more similar to Ultimate Ben now that I thought about it with the 'dial' being in my chest and all.

Though thankfully the ROB had thrown me into a specialized version of Young Justice where the power levels were more similar to their comic counterparts. Though thankfully, ROB had thrown me a bone and given me sexual attraction powers that would allow me to much more easily have sex with various women. And the more I did it, the more fuck I could get on. And I would need it as the powered women I had sex with would give more lewd energy. And so would make me even stronger and more sexually attractive, which would make women want to have sex with me even more, and so it would repeat.

And thankfully I was off to an easy start as I looked at the occupant of the apartment that I had been thrown in too. "So, are you going to tell me who you are and the portal that you came through and landed on my bed?" Raven asked with annoyance in her tone, as she stood in front of me dressed in only a bra and panties. And she was an absolute beauty her breasts were large, and her skin was that exotic that I found enticing. And her eyes were also a nice amethyst color

"Would you accept a god-like being dumbing me into your universe?" I asked with an uneasy.

She narrowed her eyes at me in irritation. It was easy to tell that she didn't believe me at all. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted, and her raven-like soul aura appeared around her.

Oh shit? I thought as for a moment my vision went black and then it returned I was meet with a special sight. Though one I was probably soon would be very familiar with happening in front of me.

Raven was sitting on the ground, leaning against the closed door. Her bra and panties were not to be found on her person but were instead laying on the floor beside her as she masturbated.

Her fingers plunged in and out of her cunt while her other hand was busy pinching her rather fat nipples. The entire black things being pulled and tugged on.

"Okay, you were telling the truth I went through your mind."

"I call that an invasion of privacy."

"Saw your conversation with that thing."

"Well, at least a better thing than your father."

"And so much more I really want to forget about like the whole me being fiction thing in your world, argh." She said while she orgasmed at the end, though that probably didn't satiate her lust as her fingers pumped into her harder.

"And while you did so your mind got hit with my sexual aura at a concentrated level?" I asked.

"Yes, you're right about that, I just need to take care of this before, before, I fully lose control. Argh." She grunted.

"Yeah, you won't be doing that on your own," I said as pulled myself of the bed went over to her and pulled down my pants and underwear showing my erect dick into her face. "After your little trip into my mind, you know how my powers work, don't you Raven?"

"Yes." She responded, but she didn't try to move her head as I grinded my dick up against her face, all the while, her eyes were locked onto it.

"So, you got a choice, either you wrap, those lips yours around my dick and become my willing cumdumpster and lover, and so power me up to the point where I can get a power that will fix your demon daddy problem. Or your dark side takes over, and Trigon stones the earth. Of course, I can just grab that head of yours and rape you, but I believe that I am more classy than that." I said with smile, indulging in some of my more messed up fantasies. "So Raven what is it going to be? Demon bitch or semen, bitch?" Fuck talking dirty like that turned me more on than I realized.

My dick was right in front of her mouth now. A millimeter more and it would be touching her lips.

Raven didn't say anything before she acted. Her head shot forward, and with a single move, my entire dick was in her throat.

"Ah, shit, Raven, your mouth is so warm." I praised the half-demon girl as her head moved back and forth. Giving me my very first blowjob, and the very first sexual act that I had committed with one of the opposite sex. Not that I had done with it men either.

"Argh, shit," I grunted as I came down her throat way to quickly for my liking, but I could already feel the dial gathering the lewd energy from this act of sex to change my body to one that would be the peak of male sexuality. And not the slightly overweight mess that I was now.

And I could already feel it working as my dick did not go soft like it normally did. I could feel that I at least had two new, much thicker and larger cum shots to fire of than I did before.

Raven pulled my dick out her mouth, and I saw her swallow my almost pathetic amount of cum. While it was the normal human standard, I wanted to blow liters of the stuff into her gullet until she became a ballon.

"Damn Raven, that mouth of yours can do shit besides talk, you got real talent," I said, and her face seemed to become even more flushed than it already was.

"Was that enough?" She asked.

"No, this wasn't enough, I can tell that power I need, needs more sexual energy to unlock." And she could probably easily tell what I wanted from.

"Okay." She said as she stood up and went over to the bed where she laid down and spread her legs. Presenting me to her gray pussy in all its glory, utterly ripped for me to fuck and impregnate. Yeah, there was no way she walking away from this encounter without a bun in her oven. For thanks to my newly enhanced semen production, I was simply too fertile for her not to get knocked up.

I returned to the bed and grabbed hold of her thick hips, these were truly meant to carry babies and lots of them.

"Ready to become mine, Raven?" I asked as I slowly parted her pussy lips with my cock head.

"Just hurry up and fuck me." She moaned, and I thrusted cock into her hungry cunt. And doing so, I took of our virginities her not by the slight amount of blood leaking from the side. And by her slight hiss of pain. My porn logic was not fully in effect for her to have felt seemingly unending pleasure instead of pain from this act. But it was good enough for her to start moaning as I began to thrust. I slid in and out her passage slowly, not going at it like an animal. I wanted her to feel my cock transforming her cunt into a special hole for just me to use. Though that was at least, I wanted to happen, but my dick wasn't big enough to deform her birth canal like that just yet. It wasn't even big enough to reach her cervix and penetrate it to reach her womb. But I oh so desperately wanted to.

But even with my recent boost, my endurance hadn't gotten so large that I could fuck for hours without coming once, not that I wanted to. That sounded rather boring I wanted to cum like once every ten minutes and fill my women repeatedly up with liters of cum. That was one of my greatest fantasies.

"Raven, I'm cumming again, and I am going to knock you up," I shouted as I thrusted my dick in all the way to the hilt.

And Raven responded in kind. "Ah, yes, fuck me, Anders, cum inside me, knock me up. I am, so going to be a much better mother than my mom." She moaned out.

And I came, I came much harder and so much more than I had in my entire life. But I wasn't done yet, far from it was going to fuck Raven until we were both spent. And that was going to take some time as I could feel the Dial work its magic, my body changing even further.

I removed my hands from Raven's hips and moved them up to her amazing tits so large and round with a little sack to them. They were like marshmallow as I messaged them, attacking the nipples all the while Raven moaned.

And I felt Raven move a little too, and what moved were her legs as they went behind my back and locked me in.

And it was in this position that I good looked at her face, and I saw that it was ecstasy, with her eyes having become hearts. She was truly mine now, her mind and body belonged to me.

And as I continued to fuck Raven while fondling and sucking on her tits, I could feel the Dial break into the next level. I could feel it giving me access to mage heroes due to the quality of lewd energy I had gathered from Raven accelerating the unlocking of that kind of power. So, to unlock different heroes with certain abilities at a much higher speed, I would have to sleep with a super whose powers matched. I slept with Raven, so I got magic users who specialized in the same shit she did, and demons.

And it was time I kept my end of the deal, and I activated the Dial.

Xxx

"Raven, I just want to keep fucking you for hours," I said as she rode my cock cowgirl style, her breasts bouncing up and down on her torso.

All the while, the morning sun was shining through the window. I had managed to fuck myself to exhaustion last night, but we were already rearing to go for hours once more. And Raven was very into it, probably very happy that she didn't need to constantly meditate to control her emotions anymore now that I fixed her issue in regards to her demon side.

I was happy to as all that lewd energy had transformed my body into something that if I had to make a comparison that Spider-Man had, that lean swimmer build. And of course my immense cock growth it was now proper womb-wrecker going by the outline it was making in Raven's love tunnel.

"Me too, Anders me too but we should get something to eat, I'm hungry. And your lucky that its summer vacation or I would be late for school, and I would hate to break my perfect attendance rate." She said she slammed down and I shot my load into her making womb swell a bit. And I heard both of our stomachs grumble.

Yeah, I had to agree with her on that.

After I pulled out of her, we cleaned up our fun with graven grumbling about wasting her magic on removing my buckets of cum from her sheets. And after we took a bath together and had another quick fuck, my dick pounding her for a few seconds, before making her swell. Though we had to clean up a little more after that.

After we put on clothes, we left her apartment for neither one of us really wanted to make breakfast, and she knew of a dinner where we could get something to eat. Which would be a really interesting experience for me as I had never gotten a true AMERICAN breakfast before, and I really wanted to try those thick pancakes.

Though on our way I finally managed to learn where I actually was in America, and I really should have realized it from the beginning since I was in a version of Young Justice, this city being Happy Habour.

"Hello there Rachel nice to see you again, and you've brought along a friend? Glad to see you hanging out with other people." Said the waitress and elderly woman that probably owned the place.

"Hello to you too Maria, yeah I did this Anders he is going to be staying with me for a while." She told her.

"Oh, my staying with you, Rachel? Not just a friend, but a boyfriend? But enough with the small talk, I take it you be having the usual and what about you Rachel's foreign friend?" She asked me.

"You're right in the foreigner thing, so this, in fact, my first time in one of these dinners. So I have to ask, do you have those extra thick pancakes that I've heard about?" I asked.

"Of course we do sweety, I bring you your food as fast as possible," Maria said as she wrote down our orders and left for the kitchen.

"So, what next?" Raven asked.

"You were in my mind last night, you know as much as I do, and you know what the bastard said I should do," I responded.

"Yeah go out and be a playboy, do as many as possible and make a harem. Well at least I got to be the first one, and also Anders thank you for fixing me. I never thought I would escape from that fate, and seeing it happen to that me made it feel even more certain."

"Well, you're welcome, Raven and man is he going to be pissed when he finds out that his plans are ruined."

"Oh, yeah, he is."

"But he is not our concern for the moment, but besides my fornicating. How should we plan to hit those nails into place?" I said refereeing to the biggest problems in this DC universe.

"Before we do that, you need to do some more fornicating and get stronger." She responded.

"So okay we with me banging every super, woman I come across?"

"Well, not like I could stop you, right now, you could activate your aura and every woman here would be rushing over to suck you off. I don't care so long as, as you don't forget about me."

"I won't Raven. So, how about we make our own team Anders and his superbabes?"

"That is terrible."

"Oh, yeah, you're absolutely right that was terrible."

"But before you go and seduce Wonder Woman and Black Canary. We need to get you some more fitting clothes."

"Can't disagree with you there. But first food."

"Yes, food." She responded, and I took the newspaper that was laying beside me on the table to check the date. And it was July 18 which meant that the Team should be in the old Justice League base, which meant M'gan aka Miss Martian should be there as well. Which meant there was a high chance of running into her in the city.

I had my next woman to conquer in mind.

"What are you thinking about? you're thinking something, lewd, aren't you?" Raven asked.

"I tell you later."

Xxx

So after a nice and delicious breakfast, Raven and I went around town to set up an identity for me, using the same methods she had used for the making of her own identity as Rachel Roth. And while we did that, we continued to talk about various things that wasn't sex even though once or twice she had pulled me off to the side and gave a blowjob. I couldn't have even imagine what it must feel like to indulge in emotions you had to keep a lid on or else cause the apocalypse. We talked mostly about her, for while she knew a lot about me thanks to her little mind reading spell. I didn't know a lot about this incarnation of her, but what she told matched a lot of what I knew about her from other sources. She escaped from her father's dimension when she was fifteen when her mother finally grew something that could be called a consciousness and realized, causing the end of the world was a stupid idea. And from where she tried to just live a normal life here on earth away from all the magic nonsense as much as possible. The exception being to find info about fucking over her father and curing herself of his influence over her. And had been doing so for the last two years until I came along.

"And once again Anders thank you for your help even if it was an unconventional method." The overly horny half-demon said once again.

"Yeah, you don't have to soo. Again are you okay with?"

"Being your cock sleeve, eh not the worst thing that could have happened to me. And besides, you seem like a nice guy Anders. So yeah, I am perfectly fine with being your sex toy and birthing your babies."

Oh, yeah. She was pregnant now, wasn't she.

"Yes, I am, I can see the question on your face. I checked in the morning, and I am pregnant; the egg's cells are dividing at the moment to become a healthy baby." She whispered into my ear. "And so in a few months, my stomach will be nice and round, and breasts filled milk. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

I would, I would very much like that.

Though sadly our little dirty talk session came to an end when a large boom echoed throughout the city.

"I remember this from your memories, those kids are fighting that Android now aren't they," Raven stated, though it sounded like a question.

"Wait, you were able to get that much detail from my mind?" I asked.

"Well, technically I didn't see your mind memory which the whole temporary storage thing, but your soul's memories which are permanently remembered from birth. And that is also where that Dial of your is stored which connects to an akashic record which is where your powers are pulled from." Neat. "So, should we help them?" She asked.

"This technically non of our business, we are civilians and so have no need to get involved, and they are able to fix the situation. But being able to help and not doing so would be a rather dick move." I responded. "But Raven this is your decision you've been on the down low since your escape and doing any obvious heroics where people can see you. Well, a picture would be taken and end up on the internet, and those in the know recognize you and your magic for what it is." Brother Blood and his Trigon worshipping cult came to mind.

"I know that's why for the last two years I haven't done anything overt. But I no longer fear that end. Let's help them and maybe we could be Titans. Those me's seemed rather happy with their choice in friends." She told me.

"Well, as they say, guess it Hero Time," I said as I activated the dial and I was granted power of a HERO who had the power fitting the theme of magic and demon. There was a rather large variety from heroes who were demons, to heroes who specialized in sealing and killing demonic entities. I got the first set.

And it was Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction. And I was glad my body did not transform along with the granted power. Or I would be flying around as a busty redhead.

Raven followed me through the air as we flew, while I did so via magic demonic wings, she did so via using her telekinesis to lift herself up.

And after a few seconds of flying, we arrived at the harbor where we saw Mr. Twister hovering menacingly over the team which consisted out what I expected it to be. That being Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, the lovely Miss Martian, Superboy… and with one unexpected addition in the form of Supergirl. No not Supergirl, going by the breast size this was Powergirl or a clone of her. I could find out later by how Connor addressed her if it was cousin or sister.

Right now though Mr. Twister was busy monologuing and had not seen us arrive at the scene. But someone else had.

"_Hey, are you heroes here to help us?" _Asked a female voice inside my head.

"_Yeah, we are though you could this our debut. Saw that you could use some help." _

"_What he said." _

"_Really, that's great do you know anything about this guy, he looks like a mean version of Mr. Red Tornado." _

"_Probably meant to be, maybe someone found T.O Morrow's blueprints for Red Tornado and tried to make a better version. Though I can tell your teammates that is just an Android, and you can destroy everything except the head." _

"_My friend is correct. I can tell you that, that thing is not alive." _

"So, yeah, jackass, you should pay attention to your surroundings!" I shouted as I threw my prepped Destruction Ball at Mr. Twister.

And like expected he tried to dodge, but sadly found he couldn't as Raven's dark telekinetic aura surrounded his body. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted.

"You lose," I said as the ball wrecked his upper torso, and his head fell to the ground.

And we followed it down, landing in front of the team.

"How, could you destroy my creation's body so easily?" Spoke the creator through the decapitated head.

"Should have made it out magic resistance metal buddy, and maybe when it when, it would have survived being hit with a ball of mana applied with the concept of destruction," I told him. It did not matter if he prepared for it the next time, I would just use a different power to demolish his machines.

The head just stayed silent, and a second later, smoke started to leak from the side of the head. "Wow, what a sore loser self-destructed the memory and central processor. Could you call that a rage quit Raven?" I asked.

"Yeah, that probably is the pure definition of rage quitting. I've only seen Captain Cold do that once after a particularly bad loss. Well, not blow his head of quite literally, but you get my jist don't you new guy and girl." Kid Flash said. "And hello there name is Kid Flash, fastest teenager on the planet." He introduced himself while charming himself up to my grey-skinned beauty.

"And that must be why you don't have a girlfriend." Oh damn, Raven, that is brutal. "And besides I am his." She said, pointing at me. I gave them all a wave.

"I hear you."

"We could have handled him; there was no need for you, too intervene," Superboy stated probably a little bit upset about losing his chance to prove himself to Superman by defeating such a powerful opponent.

"Probably but we did it anyway. The hero job isn't about who has first dibs… let me guess Superboy?" I responded.

"Superboy calm down. There is no need to be antagonistic, our fellow supers here saw an opportunity to subdue a dangerous enemy. Whose power could cause a great amount of civilians causalities if he had moved from his current position to the city proper." Ah, Aqualad always the voice of reason and calmness.

"You heard him, bro, chill, please." Okay, clone it is.

"Fine." Responded the disgruntled half-Kryptonian.

"So, who are you guys, haven't seen you before? Do you live here?"

"This Raven, and well, my secret name is Eidolon." I had all the powers why not ape the name of the hero that also had basically all do superpowers. "And this was our first-time heroics really, and I was just on the spot decision don't even have a costume," I said pointing at my rather cheap clothes that stretched around my muscled body but not uncomfortably so. "And yeah, I live here with her."

"Anyway, thanks for the help, we take the android's remains with us. Hope to see you two at some other time." Robin said as he picked up Mr. Twistsers head. "Yeah, the enemy android has been eliminated, no not by us a pair local supers did it in. We are returning with the remains. Robin over and out."

"So, I gotta ask, what are all the sidekicks doing so far from home?" I asked with a little teasing tone as I called sidekicks, that would rustle their jimmies a little. "You went and made your own team or what?" I asked.

"Something like that," Aqualad responded.

"Well, we won't interfere in your business any longer." Raven and I flew away, and we returned to her apartment.

"So, they and the League know that we are a thing now, what do we do next?" Raven asked as we entered the door.

"Wait, until the League or them decide to contact us, and they are probably going to ask us to join the Team. While I am older than them, I am a newbie, so I still fit in with them." I told her.

"Yeah, besides the muscle, you look like someone that is in their teens." She said with an actual smile.

"I know, even with the fat gone I've had the same freckled face for almost a decade the only that changed with it during puberty was that it got bigger, and hair pimples began to grow from it. Thankfully that won't happen anymore.

"The body is handsome, the face is cute that it good combination if I say so myself," Raven said while she dragged her finger down my chest.

"Well, as I said I won't have a problem joining up with them, seems like a fun group even if Superboy is a pile of angst."

"When you should easily be able to relate with him, but he is edgy angst while you were, are? Goth angst." I said which got me a hit on the shoulder.

"Shut it you. Though that Supergirl was certainly a surprise."

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming myself, but from the looks of it think that is Galatea aka a clone of Kara. But from your words, there is no Supergirl in Metropolis flying besides Superman is there?" I asked.

"Nope, he flies solo," Raven responded.

"Great that means the Light either has Alternate Universe Kara on ice or this Universe Kara on ice or her dead body."

"But you're thinking alt Kara, right?"

"Yep."

"it's because of those beachballs on her chest right, damn those things are massive." She said with a little bit of envy in her voice.

"They are."

"And you would like them wrapped around your dick, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I want her fat tits around my dick." I responded all the while Raven's hand had fished out my dick, and she was in the middle of a handjob.

"All the while her tongue licks and worships your cock head, it slurping up pre-cum like a hungry dog? You want to dominate that Kryptonian woman and show her where she belongs. In your lap like a domesticated bitch."

"Yes." Her hand went faster.

"And you want to do the same to Miss Martian, to the pure-hearted and currently naive girl. You want to show her the wonder that is this cock. To teach her all about human relationship, through this dick. You want her to shape her vagina into a perfect container for your cum. To tell her about breast expansion, make her tits the same size or even bigger than clone girls. And have them give you a double titfuck, while you lick me out. No more than that you want to turn the little shapeshifting alien into the ultimate fetish tool. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do want them, want all the superwomen to know that they belong to me," I said.

"And they will, but they know that I am number one, I am your first girl."

"That you're Raven, you will be the mistress of my harem."

"Oh, that sounds amazing, and now please Master, would you like to shower me in your cum?" Raven asked.

"I will, I am going to pain that grey skin of yours white Raven," I said, and she smiled as kneeled down before me and gave my now overly sensitive cock a single lick, and I exploded.

Cum shot from my dick in repletion as the thick gooey baby batter plastered Raven's face and chest covering it in a thick layer of white.

My orgasm lasted for almost a minutes as even thick cum clung to her skin clothes, make it see-through, so her nipples were visible through the material. It seemed that somebody had forgotten to put a bra on.

"Holy shit, Raven, I didn't think you were capable of that kind of dirty talk?"

"Me neither, it kinda came naturally to me. But now, I have to bathe again and clean up." She complained as licked away some cum away from her face.

I just let out a little laugh.


	3. Lewd Powered Hero - Part 2

**Title: Lewd Powered Hero – Part 2**

**Words: 4955**

**Tags: Shapeshifting, Alien Girls, Lactation, Sexual Aura,**

xxx

"Ah fuck Raven, I didn't think you could come up with naughty stuff like this," I said as I saw and felt two sets of tits wrapped around my dick as they pupped it up down while a pair of tongues licked my crown. And the two who were doing this were both Raven as the half-demon had created a duplicate clone of herself to service my dick.

"I'm glad you like this, Anders." The both spoke simultaneously as they gave my cock head a kiss, and that was my breaking point as I came like a fountain and showered them in my cum. The thick substance clinging to their faces.

"Ah, thanks for that." I thanked Raven as she cleaned up my dick, and I put my pants back on.

"You're welcome." She responded as she whipped the cum away from her face and ate it as her clone vanished.

"So, are we going to go meet up with them?" She asked.

It had been three days since the incident with Mr. Twister, and so yesterday we had gotten an e-mail from Batman requesting for a meeting with us. Which was flattering, and the small fanboy inside of me yelled in delight at the thought of meeting The Batman.

"Well, I don't have a problem with having a talk with them, and besides, didn't you wanna try and be friends with them?"

"I did, so let's going." She said, and I nodded as she pulled out our new costumes and put them on. Ravens was like the one she usually wore in all media appearances that tight leotard that hid everything yet nothing along with her cowl. I wanted us to make a good impression.

I had already aped Eidolon's name, so I choose to go full out with the copycatting as Raven made me something close to what he wore.

"You have a real talent for sewing, you know that, Raven." I complimented her, and she took it in stride, but I did see a small smile upon her lips as we left her apartment and headed towards the street corner that Batman had given us directions too.

There in front of an old phone booth stood the Dark Knight in full outfit, with that scowl he usually wore. And of course he was not standing in the morning sun but a shadow.

"Glad to see that you're on time, follow me through the Zeta Tube here, and we arrive at the base that our apprentices are currently using." He spoke.

"You're welcome, sir. But what would you have done if we hadn't arrived on time?"

"I would have waited fifteen minutes, and if you hadn't shown up, then I would assume you were not interested in talking with us, and I would have left. We do not force non-criminals to talk with us if they don't want to." He responded in his usual tone as we walked through the Zeta Tube and were transported to Mount Justice just outside of Happy Habour.

And as we did, the system called us out by our super names, it seems that Batman had already installed us into the system and had given us the designation of B07 and B08.

And it seemed that the team wasn't present at the moment, though there was one other person in the cave with us and that was Mr. Zatara. One of the few supers in the league that didn't have a secret identity.

"So, can we ask why you asked us to come here?" Raven asked with a deadpan tone.

"I'm currently setting up a team of comprised out the Leagues protégés that can do less public missions and help them prepare for the day they shall replace us if they so choose. And so I would like to ask if you would join this team?"

"Hmm, why we don't have any experience in the hero business, and you don't even know us? We could be secret spies for all that you know." I stated.

"That is why you already took that step three days ago of your own free will, and your outfits tells me that you're committed to this. I don't. And no, I know that you're not. And you're magic users that possess more knowledge about the supernatural than Aqualad and so can assist the team in ways that he cannot. Especially if you were to encounter said forces out on a mission."

"How do you know that we know more about magic than him?"

"Thanks to Zatara, I have information about her dealings with the supernatural and the assortment of books she have bought on various occasions, along with her place of origin," Batman responded, and of course he would know, cause he was the goddamn Batman.

"I assume that is why he is here, he wants to assess me?" Raven asked.

"A little bit, but I want to have a conversation with you, Miss Raven," Zatara said as he held out his hand for a shake and Raven after a few seconds took it. "Now shall we go to another room, Batman wants a private conversation with your friend."

Raven turned to look at me. "Go on, I will be fine," I told her, and she nodded and went along with Zatara.

"So, Bats, what do you want with me?" I asked.

"I wish to know who you are Anders Anderson, and where you came from. For your identity was only created two days ago, and there has been none matching your description entering the united states in the last five weeks." He told me, going straight to the bone of the subject, bypassing any of the meat.

"Would you believe me if I told you, or do you want Wonder Woman here with her lasso to make sure I am telling the truth?" I asked him. For I would totally be fine with Diana being here.

"I have no need for that." Okay, if I were the me before I became a lewd powered hero, I would probably have shat my pants at his words. And I still have to stop myself from letting out a nervous laugh.

"Okay, I believe you. I was dropped into your universe four days ago right into Raven's apartment by a higher dimensional being I call ROB, and he gave me my powers. Though to make a correction, I am not a magic user in that sense. ROB connected my soul to an Akashic Record that gives me the power to get any power, by interacting with superpowered individuals in a certain way, I can access more powers. Though it is on a timer of thirty minutes. But I do have a peak human body as a consequence." I told him though I left out the interaction that I had to do was. "So, do you believe me or not?" I asked.

"I do."

"Huh." That was not really unexpected; he was Batman, and he dealt with a lot of bizarre shit in his life. My situation was probably the least interesting thing he had ever heard about. "Well, we have nothing better to do, while I might be older than them. I am greener than the Martian Manhunter when I come to this stuff." And while I was strong, I was not a leader, and I liked it when people made decisions for me, and I just fulfilled it. The only boost I had gotten to my confidence and ability to take charge was during sex.

"Will, Raven be on board with your decision?"

"We realized what this was about when we got your e-mail. And we had already made the decision to join before we came here if this was in fact, what you proposed to us." I told him and, and I did, I just see Batman give a small smile. I think I needed to clean my eyes, for I had surely just imagined that.

"I figured as much." He responded. Right now, probably not be I could tell that he had hoped for us to join the team at some point.

"Ah, are you to finished with your conversation?" Asked Zatara as he and returned to the main room.

"We are, now Zatara I need to return to the Batcave and finish up a case and inform Red Tornado of the new additions. In the meantime can you show Eidolon and Raven around Mount Justice. The others should return from their little camping trip in about an hour."

"Of course, Batman, I would like to get to know young Eidolon as well." He responded.

"Thank you, Zatara," Batman said as he walked through the Zeta tube.

_002-Batman. _

And so it was just the three of us. "Well I said yes to this, now come along you two. We start with the main room here."

"So, what did you two talk about?" I asked Raven as Zatara began to tell us about the place where everything was and the systems that were in place.

"He just wanted to talk about, him and that place and asked if there was any way to help me with it. And I told him that I managed with your help fix my problem with my emotions in regards to my magical powers. I've never heard a stranger be so caring."

"How, did he know about him."

"That was a question he didn't answer, but I guess it has something to do with Blood." Yeah, the cult of Trigon was probably known to the magical community, and there was a high chance they were considered pests.

"Ah, I see. But I think you just remind him of his daughter and those sad puppy dog eyes of yours kicked him in the helicopter parent balls."

I grinned as Raven gave me a glare for that comment, but we continued to enjoy the tour until it came to an end.

"This all that I have to show you, the others should be here in about thirty, so you two are going to be alone for now, for I have to leave I have to prepare for tonight's performance," Zatara said and left us alone.

"So, what now?" Raven asked.

"I want to make a cake; actually, I have a craving for something sweet, and the kitchen seems to be stocked with everything," I suggested.

"Well, surprise me, then," Raven said as she walked over to the sofa, her ass swaying on the way.

"Minx," I said as I pulled out my newly bought phone and looked up the recipe for the cake I wanted to make. Something from home.

Xxx

"Hello, fellow team members, did you enjoy your camping trip?" I asked the group as they came through the Zeta Tube on at a time. Raven and I were sitting on the sofa as I had just thrown the came into the oven and now waited for it to be baked. And of course, my hood and mask were off so they could see my face and realize it was me.

"Hey, it's you two that beat that android up, how did you get in here, and why are you here?" Kid Flash asked as the others looked apprehensively at us.

"Batman invited us to join your team, and we accepted the offer," I explained as I stood up.

"Really?" Superboy asked.

_016-Red Tornado. _

"They are telling the truth Superboy, these two shall be joining your team in operations and work together. Greetings, I am Red Tornado, and I am pleased to meet you." The red android said as he stepped out of the Zeta Tube.

"Eidolon, real name Anders." I introduced myself to the old hero.

"Raven, birth name is also Raven, but in public, I go by Rachel."

"If Batman invited you to join our team, I will trust his judgment on the matter. Hello, Anders and Raven, I am Kaldur codename Aqualad." Aqualad introduced himself and presented a handshake

"Nice to meet you, Kaldur, and I hope we will all get along." And so the introductions were underway with the only ones not giving their real names to us being Robin, Superboy, and Galatea. With Robin was because he hadn't given it to the others also, and with Superboy and Galatea was because they didn't have any yet.

"You should probably get on with that if you want to interact with the world, outside of hero business," Raven said.

With Superboy giving only a grunt in response my what a ball of angst. But Galatea did give a proper one. "I have been thinking about some actual names for myself, but I haven't been able to decide on one."

"Hopefully, you decide on a good one," I responded.

"So, I've been smelling something good from the kitchen, have you've guys been using it." Kid Flash asked.

"I just me and I'm in the middle of baking a cake. Wanted to make a good first impression." I told him. And I saw his mouth salivate a bit. "It should be ready in about half an hour in the meantime, do you want pump super brooder here and his Sis filled with modern pop culture?" I asked. While the others got a crack out of Super brooder, the subject did not so much. And of course, while we interacted, I had my sexual aura work its magic on Megan and Galatea making the two hornier and needier for my touch. But I wouldn't partake in this fruit today, maybe work them up until they came to of their own free will and begged me to fuck them into oblivion. In the meantime, I would just simply partake in Raven's body.

Xxx

A week, an entire week had gone by before Megan and Galatea had given in a came to me. They

Though a lot of stuff had happened before then. Like we had gotten out first two missions, the one I knew of which. Which was the trip to Mexico where we busted banes little drug operation and prevented the Light from getting the Venom Buster serum, and while some of the shenanigans that happened in the OTL did occur we did walk out better with Sportsmaster now in prison. Though that would probably not last long. The other I didn't know from memories, figured it was a mission that had happened in the tie-in comics that I had not read. That was a trip to Colorado and stopping a villain named Psycho-Pirate from stealing a load of plutonium, of course, that mission was further complicated by the Atomic Skull showing up. Thankfully we managed to stop the plutonium from being stolen and got Psycho-Pirate arrested, but that came at the cost of Atomic Skull getting away. And spending an entire day in contamination to make sure we weren't all dying of radiation poisoning.

Along with that, Raven and I had moved into the cave permanently as her apartment was just too small to contain the both of us. As it had been bought for one person use only. And the rooms here were almost as large as her no former apartment.

Now though, now I had some hot alien as to pursue. Though I had to commend the two for lasting as long as they did, their mental proves were out of this world. But against my sexual aura, no matter how strong the will, it would be corroded eventually. And after I was gone, they would soon belong to me.

"So, ladies, what can I help you with?" I asked as I laid upon my bed as it was late in the evening with my phone in front of me as I went over the news. I looked at them, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw how horny they were. Their nipples were rock hard, and they were further highlighted by heir clothes. And it almost looked like they could cut diamonds. And then there wat her crotches I could see that part of their outfit was much dark than the rest of it. Their erotic scent began to permeate my room. Their bodies hungry for procreation. I didn't know how it worked with Martians since they could shapeshift into any gender, but Megan's mentality was arguable close one could call a human female.

"We hoped there was something you could help us with Anders," Galatea responded.

"And what is that?" I asked. "What is it? You need my help with?" I asked, playing ignorant to their needs.

"In the last week, we've been feeling emotions that we haven't felt before, and didn't know how to deal with it," Galatea answered.

"But today I was like 'Hello Megan' why don't we just go ask Anders, as we feel these things when we are near him much harder. So I suggested it to Galatea, and here we are." Megan followed up on Galatea's words.

"Now, while we have only known you for a week, we hoped you would know why we are feeling what we do, especially why it's so much more near you?" Galatea and it seemed the porn logic aspect of my sex aura, made it, so they didn't really connect the dots, and why they hadn't figured out, they were horny as fuck, due to me.

"Ah, I see," I responded as I stood up, and walked over to them. And their faces got even more horny red as I approached them and looked them over even closer. "Well, from looking at you up close, it's clear to me what you are feeling and why it's centered on me."

"Oh, that is great to hear, can you tell us what it is and how to deal with it?" Megan asked like she was an innocent child when it came to this.

"You see what you're feeling is pure utter sexual lust for me," I said as I grabbed one tit each and squeezed them. Causing them to gasp and moan. And I began to pinch their nipple soon after, causing the two to fall down to their knees in orgasmic delight. "And that means you're horny beyond belief, your body and minds right now crave sexual satisfaction at my hands. You do know what sex is right?" I asked as I continued to fondle their breasts, no objection leaving their mouths. Though my sexual aura had probably a lot to do with it. But they did nod in response. "That is good, now answer me do you want me to alleviate those feelings of yours? To satisfy those burning nether regions of yours coursing with arousal."

Their breathing was hard now as lust and need were starting to take over their minds fully. "But aren't you with Raven?" Megan asked, all the while her bio-clothing disappeared, leaving her sitting naked on the floor as pussy juice leaked onto it. And the same was true for Galatea, for she, I would say she had stripped, but it was closer to the fact that she had ripped her clothes off. And they were both in the middle of playing with cunts as I played with their now bare tits.

"Don't worry about that, we have an open relationship, and besides she would be happy for me to have more girls to fuck. As she can't quite keep up with me sexually and would like to share the burden." I told them, and again they just nodded in response. "Now, let's start this with a simple act on your parts." I realized my dick from its tight confines in my pants, and it swung out splattering a bit of pre-cum across their faces. "Now one of you start sucking," I commanded.

And the two lust drunk alien women obeyed as their minds had become mine fully. Now it was time to mark their bodies.

Megan was the first one of the two to wrap her mouth around my length, her mouth was warm, wet like Raven's as her spit coated my cock. But her throat was tight, as she took the entirety of my length in one action. Megan did not slowly swallow my cock to get used to the length no she had pulled all of it into her. She had probably disabled her gag reflex, so that was possible and maybe a bit of further transformation so that she did not choke from the lack of air.

And it was after she took my length Megan quite simply began to face fuck herself with dick as her head began moving back and forth. My dick leaving her throat but not her mouth as she grabbed my ass to keep herself stable. And while Megan lacked technique, something that would be corrected the more I fucked her, she made up for it in sheer enthusiasm. If I were able to read her mind, currently, I would probably hear the words, "I love Anders' cock!" over and over again, as her lips touched my crotch.

And all the while Megan was busy face fucking herself, Galatea had taken to playing with my large ballsack. Each of my nuts, thanks to the accumulated lewd energy I had gained after fucking Raven, they were the size apples so they could easily fill out a persons' palm. And that was what Galatea was doing, caressing my balls with her hand stimulating the production of sperm for Megan to be filled with. While also sucking and licking them, while her other hand stimulated her pussy to try and bring forth an orgasm. Though that would prove to be a futile effort on her part.

And so Megan continued to sit on the floor and face fuck herself for about five minutes before I came down her gullet. In the meantime of her slurping all over my dick, she managed to orgasm twice, while Galatea was still at zero.

Cum flowed from dick like a river in large spurts as filled her stomach with gallons of cum. I could see her stomach expand as, she continued to drink my cum like a who had jus,t walked through a desert and had not gotten water in hours.

After I had shot my last shot from my current orgasm, I pulled my dick out of Megan's mouth, smacking it across Galatea's face in the process. I went over to my bed and sat down as I looked at the cum filled martian and the needy looking half-Kryptonian. "Well, it's your turn now, so how about you put those udders of yours to use," I said, and Galatea actually responded with words instead of mindless nodding, though the words that left her mouth carried the same meaning as that simple act.

"Of course, Master, let me use my cow tits on your divine cock." She said, and boy were those some dirty words she had used. I had not expected those to come out of her. Galatea stood up from the floor cunt juices running down her legs as she made her way over to my bed and placed herself between my legs.

Fuck, her breast were like marshmallows as they wrapped around my dick, the fat milk bags, were so much larger than Raven's and so much more of my dick could be inside of cleavage as I titfucked her. Her breasts went up and down in rhythm as her tongue licked my crown, and lips gave it small kisses as she consumed the pre-cum that was now flowing from it.

"Are my udders to your satisfaction, Master?" She asked as she continued to her assigned work.

"They, those breasts of yours are amazing Galatea, can't wait to see those jugs of yours filled with actual milk," I said as.

"Milk, Master?"

"Yes, did you think you two were going to walk away from this and not be pregnant, cause I am going to impregnate the fuck out of your Kryptonian pussy after you're done with your meal," I stated. "Do you have a problem with this Galatea?"

"Of course not Master, I will be happy to have your baby." She responded, with hearts in her eyes. She had fully submitted to me and my dick, another one for the collection.

"As you should now get back to wrapping those lips around my cockhead." Fuck talking degrading shit like this was amazing. And she was trying to deep throat my dick like Megan had been doing.

And speaking of Megan. "Now come over here and make yourself useful, if you're just going to sit there, masturbating," I told the Martian who was just sitting and pumping her fingers out of her dark green fold, her stomach still bloated from my cum shot.

"What, do you need from me, Master?" She asked after she came over to the bed.

"How, about you put your shapeshifting powers to use and increase the size of your breasts, and fill them with milk?" I asked. "You can do the later right?"

"Yes, Master I will be able to that easily," She answered as I watched Megan's breasts expand in size, along with her areola and nipples becoming even larger to match her tits new size. And they continued to grow becoming even larger than Galatea's tits. They were mostly bigger than her head, most definitely RAITA Tier breasts. And from her now thump thick nipples white liquid began to drip from them. "Perfect, Megan."

"I am glad you like them, Master… ahhh!" She moaned as I grabbed her tits and placed the nipples into my mouth and began to drink the fresh milk that she was producing. It was delicious, and I continued drinking until Galatea made me cum, and I blasted her mouth full, and her face with my cum. Coating her with a thick layer of cum like I usually did to Raven.

I pulled Megan's nipples out of my mouth, and before she could react, I flipped her over and thrusted into her pussy in a single stroke.

"Oh, Master, your cock is so big, that I didn't change my pussy fast enough to accommodate your divine cock. Let me change my cunt so that it becomes the perfect cock sleeve for you." Naughty words just flowed from Megan's mouth words I was sure she didn't even know those words, or she had just slightly read my mind and found words to express her lust and worship for me and my cock. I continued to thrust into her cunt, as I felt it change so that it wasn't so constrictive. "Ah!" Megan moaned even harder, as I felt her cunt change even more like it was growing sensitives bumps along the side, and I could feel her cervix move up and down my length. What a naughty fucking girl I now had. I continued to fuck my little green martian while I milked her tits. And a naughty idea came to my mind. "Say, Megan, I am fucking like a dog fucks a bitch, so how about you don't truly become mine, so grow some extra breasts to dangle from your chest."

"Of course, Master, I will be anything you want." She moaned, and after a few seconds, I moved my hands from her breasts and then downwards where I felt a second, third, and fourth pair of tits hand leaking milk onto my bed. Though they were each a cup size smaller.

I wanted to see her properly, and I flipped her around so that she was laying on her back, and I got to see that multiple breasted torso of hers. And I was sexy as her rows of breasts bounced up and down as I thrusted into her even more vigorously.

And that caused me to go over the edge, and I came inside of her filling her womb up with sperm causing her stomach to expand even further up as I filled her to max capacity over and over again.

I pulled my dick out Megan's well-fucked cunt dragging her womb with me as tried t hold onto my cock, turning her inside and out.

I turned my attention back to Galatea, who had turned to fisting her cunt open as wide as possible.

"Master, may I ride your cock?" She asked as she pulled her juices covered hand out of her pussy, her labia a little bit low hanging and thick.

"You may," I responded in an over classy tone, and Galatea positioned her Kryptonian pussy over my dick and slowly sunk down. And damn was her pussy literally the hottest of the three so far. Though she soon got into a rhythm where she bounced up and down on my shaft ridding me like a mechanical bull. Though this was a ride, she never would be thrown off, as her ass clapped every time it met with my thighs. A very pleasant sound to my ears and this continued until I came again, pumping her fertile womb full of my sperm filled cum. Galatea's stomach bloating like Megan's had.

But, thankfully, I was done, for now, I had accumulated enough lewd energy to unlock more powers and further enhance myself. Though who too go after next? I knew that Amazo would appear soon, and soon after that the whole thing with that professor perhaps her and Chesire.

"Love you, Anders, love you, Master." The two alien women spoke in sleepy tones as they snuggled up to me as we now just laid on my soaked bed.

"Love, you two, too," I responded as I fell asleep in their bosoms, more so regarding Megan as my right arm was locked in place, in her row of tits.


	4. More like Rider of Black

**Commission**

**Title: Moa Like Rider of Black**

**Words: 2917**

**Fandom: Fate/Grand Order**

**Summary: During the events of Summer 3, Semiramis gets seduced by a black playboy, and learns about the wonders of a black man's dick. **

**Tags: Mind Break, Big Black Dick, Alcohol, Mating Press. **

xxx

"Your most expensive drink," Semiramis ordered the male bartender as she sat down on the stool, covered in shadow by the parasol that blocked the harsh sun that would have given an ordinary human a massive sunburn in the span of an hour. With they did not wear sunscreen, but since she was a Servant, it did not bother her.

Semiramis had been slightly apprehensive about joining her fellow Servants to travel to this place and partake in their Servant Fest. But the tropical nature of Hawai had convinced her to come with them, and so now she was enjoying her vacation by jumping from Bar to Bar and partaking in their delectable poisons. To determine which Bar served the best alcoholic beverages.

But unfortunately, she could not partake in her desires constantly as that damnable BB had gone off the reigns and turned this place into a Singularity. And now she had to break up her drinking binge to assist her dear Master in defeating mooks to farm currency for the troublesome Servant's shop to progress the 'Event' and defeat BB's game. So that they could leave the Singularity.

But now though Semiramis free to do as she pleased and that was the quest she had embarked on to find the best alcoholic drink this island had to provide.

"Here ma'am." The Bartender said, and he placed her drink in front of her, and she gave him the money for the service provided.

Semiramis took the cold glass and placed it against her lips, and slowly, she drank beverage, and she felt disappointment. It was good, but the previous place had been better.

She placed the glass back down, while she was not satisfied, she wouldn't rush down the drink, but enjoy it to it's fullest and let the content simmer on her tongue.

"My what is a wonderful lady like yourself doing all here alone?" Asked a male voice and Semiramis turned her head to look at who spoke to her so brazenly. Sitting down on the stool next to her, was a young man with skin that was the same color as chocolate. Close to what the young Pandava prince possessed but seemingly a shade darker. His scalp was bald with not a speck of hair to be seen on it or the rest of his rather well muscular body. If nothing else he was actually rather handsome. With a shirt that was not buttoned up, allowing all to see his abs.

"Why, should I tell such an uncouth youth like yourself." She responded as she took another sip of her drink.

"Sorry lady it was not my intention to be rude, I just wanted to know why a woman as beautiful as yourself would be alone at a bar like this?" He asked in a much more polite tone than before, though he continued to praise her looks as was right. She was one of the most beautiful women in the world. So, of course, people would praise her looks. Though such words, were so common to the Assyrian queen's ears that all compliments started to blend together, so she had heard almost every word of praise that a commoner could know.

"Well, since you've not offended me anymore, perhaps I shall inform you of why I am this Bar. I am on vacation with my friends, and one of my goals have been to find the greatest alcoholic beverage this island can serve me." Semrimas told the young black man, no more no less.

"And how has that been going for you, my lady?" He responded, and now Semiramis released what he was trying to do. He was trying to flirt with her, to woe her.

How adorable. The ancient queen decided to see how he would continue to act.

"Terrible so far, while they have been well-tasting none have matched my desires yet, and so I will continue to search for that perfect poison," Semiramis told the black-skinned boy, she wanted to see how he would respond and continue to flirt with her.

"I see and what drinks have you been trying out?" He asked.

"I have been trying out the most expensive drink the bars have to serve, but most have proven the same."

"Ah, I can see your mistake here." He told her, and Semiramis glared in response.

"Are, you telling me that I am making a mistake in my pursuit boy?" Her voice filling with anger.

"Well beautiful it's just that you should have asked for local drinks, as the most expensive stuff is the imported ingredients and recipes. For the best beverage, you need to go a bit cheaper, it's just that expensive to make up for the importation of the stuff." He told and Semiramisblinked her eyes rapidly as his words penetrated her mind and washed away the anger.

Yes, that would make the most amount of sense, how could she have let the price of it fool her. What an embarrassing mistake. "I take it, by your words that you're one of the locals then?"

"Born and raised here, my father is one of the richest men here on the island, my mom being an immigrant." He told her. So, a boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth. But it seemed that he wasn't too arrogant due to his lucky position in life. "Now, if you wish to taste the best cocktails Hawai has to order let me. Give the lady here the Volca, she will probably like it." The boy told the bartender.

"Of course, Sir." He responded and began to mix the ordered drink.

"Sir? Oh my, you must be high up on the social ladder boy." Semiramis stated.

"Like I said, my dad is rich and so is very influential, and so most people know who I am. But I do know who you are? If I am to order a drink for a lady, I wish to know the name of beauty I am ordering for and talking too?" He asked.

Semiramis was about to open her mouth to reprimand the boy, but she held her tongue; there was no need to do so. He did not know who she was, so there was no need to get angry over it. But while ignorance was a sin, it was not one corrected by punishment but by education. Though if they continued to be ignorant after having been informed, you were allowed to punish them.

So Semiramis told him her name. "My name is Semiramis now, who might you be?" She asked.

"Well gorgeous Semiramis, my name is Samuel, but you can call me Sam." He answered in that cocky polite tone of his.

"Well, Sam, I appreciate your assistance."

"Your welcome Semiramis, now how about you get a taste of the true Hawaiian Experience." He said as the bartender placed the new drink in front of her.

Semiramis took the glass, and like with the first drink at this bar and all the other she pressed it to her lips, and the cold liquid flowed down her taste, and Semiramis widened her eyes in shock at the taste of it.

For being made by humans, this was almost just as good as the King of Heroes' divine wine.

"So, my beautiful foreign lady, what do you have to say about our local drink?" He asked.

"This was truly a spectacular drink," Semiramis admitted as she placed the now empty glass down on the counter.

"Well, if you wish to try the truly best, our dear island has to offer, how about you come home to me? I have my very own private bar and fully capable of mixing the best. And where we could get to know each other better?" He asked his face now even closer to hers.

So this was how he was going to try and seduce her? Well, she could play along, for now, drain his bar and humiliate him in bed.

"I believe I shall take you up on that offer Sam," Semiramis responded as she stood up from her stool.

"I knew you would when they get a taste, you always want more." Oh, so he had done this to a lot of women before? Semiramis felt a sense of glee at that, now she couldn't wait for when she humiliated him and his manhood. When he would inevitably try to bed her.

Semiramis followed Sam and his rather well-toned behind as he led her to his nest where he would try to bed her.

His place was extravagant in the highly successful merchant sense, not the royal treatment she had been so used to receiving in life, and Sam's house was nothing compared to her Hanging Gardens.

And so after they arrived, Sam kept serving her drink after drink while continuing to talk to and get her to open up to the rather boy.

And Semiramis found herself having fun interacting with him, tough as the alcohol continued to flow down both of their throats.

Sam became a lot more frisky with his hands as they started to wander across her skin, starting at small touches until what he was doing right now. Sam's hand had pulled down her bikini, and they were now fondling her breasts, his fingers pinching her hard and erect nipples. The small pink nubs were very sensitive, sending a shock of pleasure through her body every time he did his pinching. And Semiramis felt her core downstairs starting to heat up, and her pussy began to leak out its juices as her body prepared itself for sex.

Semiramis had to admit he was very skilled with hand in the way of pleasuring the female body. Perhaps she would have actually manage to reach an orgasm. A singular one, she would not get her hope up for further ones even if Sam was rather good at using his hands.

"How about we go to my bedroom to continue?" Sam asked as he kissed her nape.

"I will accept your proposal, but if you wish to satisfy me, you have your work cut out for you Samuel," Semiramis responded.

"Oh, I think I will no woman has ever left my bed unsatisfied."

"What a bold declaration let's see if you live up to."

Samuel walked her into the extravagant bedroom, where she placed him down on the edge of the bed, and she kneeled down between his legs and began to unzip his pants.

_Now let the humiliation begin._ Semiramis thought to herself while he had bravado and skilled hands she knew it was only to make up for the below average dick that was in his pants, and she pulled down.

_Huh?_

Was all Semiramis thought as something smacked against her face, her chin being smeared by something? She turned her eyes, and she saw it.

The big, fat, long and throbbing black cock right next to her head. It was the biggest dick that Semiramis had ever seen in her life. The erect black meat jutting out from Sam's crotch like a majestic sphere. And right below she could see his smooth black ball sack, well not entirely smooth, while there was no hair, the sack was covered in throbbing veins, and it was so tight, that they looked ready to explode with cum.

"Man, all you haughty bitches are exactly the same," Sam spoke his tone changing from what it had been before. "You act all mighty, but when you see a proper black cock you just freeze up, what your white fuck boys to small down there? Now bitch get to work." And before Semiramis could react, Sam placed his hand on her head and thrusted his massive cock into her still agape mouth and down her tight throat.

And where Semiramis got a good look at the size of the black and veiny cock that was in her mouth. It was so fat she would not be able to wrap her hand around it all the way.

But Semiramis was a Servant, a being much more powerful than this human. Even as an Assassin, her strength was over ten times his. Could easily bite down and sever his cock from his crotch, or use one of her many spells to incapacitate him, or just astralize.

But Semiramis did none of those things.

How could she when her body was being wrecked by a massive orgasm as Sam began to face fuck her. His hands were on her head and pressed it up and down using her royal mouth and throat like masturbation toy. All the while, her pussy was exploding with fluids shooting out between her folds and stained the lower half of her swimsuit.

"Fuck Semi, you're a naughty bitch, aren't you?" Sam talk was degrading as he continued to his majestic black cock in and out of her throat, again and again, all the while copious amount of pre-cum flowed down into her stomach. "You're just orgasming from me fucking your mouth like a cheap whore, man your needs must be so neglected if this is all it takes to get your bitch as cunt of." Semiramis' face was pressed all the way into his crotch, her chin touching the top of his sack. "Ah, fuck damn I'm cumming!" Sam shouted.

And Semiramis' eyes widened as she felt his fat black dick expand her in throat and mouth, and soon after the hot cum exploded into her throat. And she came again for a second time.

But it was too much, too much and began flowing the opposite way and soon enough it exploded and out of the side of her mouth and nostrils. The thick sticky cum continued to flow from his cock and into her.

And what felt like forever to Semiramis' senses Sam finally pulled his fat-black-bitch-breaking-cock out her, but he was not done cumming yet.

Now she closed her eyes as he came a few on her face and tits. The smell reached her nose and along with the taste of his cum on her tongue. The ancient queen felt her body climax for the third time.

"Man, that throat of yours was perfect, certainly the best one I've ever fucked to this day. Now for the main course." Sam said as he pulled Semiramis up and threw her down on the bed. Her half-naked body sprawled on a rather comfortable bed, showing off the most extreme camel toe for Sam to see. But her mind at the was not picking up on those facts, no she was too drunk on the semen to care what Sam was about to do to her body.

Sam took and pushed her swimsuit panties to the side, to reveal her sopping, puffy pussy for him to see and now fuck.

"Man, I didn't mention this before, but those ears of yours make you look like an elf, always wanted to fuck one. Though I would rather have to a Dark one, we can always come close with a tan. How about we do that Gyaru thing those Japanese sluts are into?" Sam said as he pressed Semiramis' legs into a certain position. "What do you say Semi? Want to be my Gyaru Elf Bitch?"

In any other situation, Semiramis would have killed whoever proposed that, but in her current state literal mind fuck via big black dick, that slowly eroded away who she considered her Master.

"Yes, I be your Elf Bitch, Master." She moaned out.

"That's a good Elf Bitch," Sam said as he assumed the penultimate position.

The Mating press.

Sam thrusted in and out of Semiramis' fuck tunnel. The massive cock, battering in and out of her womb, as her cervix had just so easily opened for him to fill her entire cock up with his man meat.

And so her body was once again wrecked by orgasm after orgasm. As Semiramis moaned and profanities left mouth as she continued to beg for Sam to fuck her with his superior black cock, that but every other race to shame.

And of course, Semiramis was not the only one that rapidly came, for Sam to after a few thrusts out of Semiramis, tight and wet cunt he came and filled her womb with hot baby batter. If she had been her living self, Semiramis knew she would have been instantly knocked up. But Sam was not done after a second orgasm. No, the young continued to pump the Assyrian Queen full of cum for over an hour until her stomach was bulging and she had actually lost consciousness due to the pleasure.

"Man was a great fuck," Sam said to himself as he pulled out of Semiramis' now very well fucked cunt. His thick baby slipping out of her slightly now gaping pussy. "Another one for the collection." For she was not the first of the foreign women that had arrived on Hawai that he had fucked. But she definitely ranked in the top five.

Sam reached into his pockets and pressed a small remote and stopped the camera's hidden in his bedroom from continuing to record. His friends were certainly going to love that and would serve as some nice blackmail material if Semiramis here didn't want to become his little Gyaru Elf Bitch.

"Black cock is the best." Sam heard her mumble, so maybe he wouldn't need it to break her in properly like the English woman.


	5. Saint of Black

**Commission**

**Title: Saint of Black**

**Words: 4055**

**Fandom: Fate/Grand Order**

**Summary: Saint Martha stumbles across a video of her fellow Servant being naughty, and stuff escalates from there. **

**Tags: Big Black Dick, Gyarufication, Pregnant, Genderswap, Masturbation, Mind Break, Voyeurism.**

xxx

Chaldea entered nighttime as Saint Martha walked through its pristine white halls. The Rider Class Servant that had tamed the mighty dragon Tarrasque through prayers(fists). She currently returning to her own private room after a nice dinner with her fellow Servants. While the Human History had been restored, there was still a lot clean up after the damage Goetia had dealt too the timeline Sub-species singularities popping up left and right. And because of that, Martha, along with many other Servants, had chosen to remain summoned. Staying in Chaldea and fighting alongside their beloved Master.

Martha considered her unusual gender switching Master Ritsuka Fujimaru to be a close friend, though not a lover like a few of her fellow Servants was.

Now the Autumn season was upon them and soon winter and the new year would arrive, and with that, the new owners of Chaldea would arrive. But in the meantime, she would enjoy the time in this wonderful facility until she had to return to the Throne of Heroes.

But as she walked through the halls towards her room, she came across two of Chaldea's male technicians standing shoulder by shoulder looking down at something in one of their hands.

And with her supernatural senses, she was able to tell that they were watching a video via her hearing. And she could tell exactly what kind of video they were watching here in the hall.

Martha felt her cheeks heat up at the lewd moaning and beginning that emitted from the phone. The FATE System had granted Martha a lot of knowledge about the modern world and what it contained. So she knew what porn was, and why people did it and why people watched. And she had no problem with that as long as it was kept to one's private room. But to watch in a public place like this was the height of degeneracy and she would have to reprimand the two.

Martha approached the two with heavy steps as her face continued to increase in color of embarrassment as she continued to hear the moaning and the slapping of flesh against flesh. The symphony of sex as it were.

And she was also able to hear the two talking to each other.

"Man, dude she is taking them."

"Never expected that from her."

"Do, you think she do it to us?"

"Nah, man, we are not even close to that size."

"What, do you think you two are watching in the hall," Martha said as she was now behind the two workers, surprising them causing the two to jump away in shock. And in that moment of shock, Martha grabbed their phone and intended to destroy the thing, as punishment for their blatant public deviancy.

But before she did, she heard the woman in the pornographic video speak, shouting to the world how much she loved to be fucked.

And that voice was familiar to Saint Martha's ears.

If if the Rider Class Servant, made the opposite decision of what she was about to do. She could easily have evaded the path she was about to walk and then fall down a path of hedonism.

If only she had crushed the phone right then and there, but instead Martha looked down at the phone in her hand and the video playing.

And there Martha saw her one of her fellow Servants being defiled by a multitude of men as they had sex with her.

Scheherazade moaned as two penises filled her vagina and ass, while another used her breasts and she jerked off two, one in each hand. No Martha was wrong those were not penises, they were dicks, cocks. Fat and long black cocks of pure man meat that would break a normal woman in half. They were so thick that Scheherazade wasn't able to wrap her fingers around the two members in her hands.

Martha watched as the Caster of one-thousand and one stories begged the hunky black men to pound her pussy and breed her. It was the complete opposite of how the normally reserved and shy Cater acted around them all. And it looked like she had been working those cocks in her hands for a while. As soon after the chocolate skinned woman was covered in a thick white layer of semen, as two cocks in her hands and the one using her breasts. Their thick heads blasting out rope after ropes of semen.

Scheherazade looked and sounded to be like she found her mind in complete ecstasy and soon after the two men who had been fucking her pussy and as yelled they were about to cum. And a second later Martha watched as her stomach swelled with pure cum, making her look like she was pregnant.

And all the while as Martha watched what happened on the video in the span of about thirty seconds, the two workers had calmed down. And was now able to look at Martha who was looking at their phone and the video they had been watching of the thicc Caster getting fucked by big black cocks. They could see the Rider Servant getting continuously aroused. They watched as her nipples hardened becoming apparent to see in her tight top, and her nethers becoming incredibly drenched by her pussy juices. Their dicks becoming even harder as they saw the greatest cameltoe that they had ever seen in their life. And even closer to see an actual pussy IRL. The two could see the Saint's plump cunt lip that her clothes clung to oh so tightly. Highlighting her the erect clit that stood out like a sore form against the wet cloth. All the while they say a flood of pussy juice run down her legs to all most form a puddle. A thought went through one of them. _How sexually depressed was Martha that a few seconds of porn caused her to recreate the flood via her pussy._

Though such a sight made the two just want to pull down their pants and just masturbate to the now very lewd and horny looking Saint or stick their dicks in her sopping cunt. Though if they did that she would probably squish their hips to dust with her thighs, but that would be a way to go.

Though a second later Martha exited her mental stopper and threw the phone back at the two. "You two get of free this time, but if I catch you with this again I will see to you will be punished."

At that, the now horny and sexually frustrated Saint turned around walked away from the two men, walking rather awkwardly as her thighs grinded against each other, making her cunt even wetter as it dripped onto the floor. And to make worse her clothes, due to the movement and wetness, it slipped and went into her cunt parting the lips slightly.

Martha let out a deep moan at the sensation as she hurried to her room, but the second she entered it the pressure and stimuli became too great for Martha to bear.

"Argh!" She tried to scream in a low as voice as possible as her own clothes brought her to orgasm, her body spasmed as liquid squirted out of her pussy and onto the floor. And after it had finished, she quickly cleaned up her sexual fluids and took a bath to clean herself off.

After that Martha tried to ignore what she had seen and what she had experienced, but even as the days passed her thoughts returned to that video of Scheherazade, making her netherlips wet and her nether heat up with lust. Made even worse by the fact that she walked by her often enough and so the image of her being filled by those big black cocks. And of course, her feelings and emotions had been thrown into further disarray when four days, later after avoiding to masturbate to her thoughts. Martha had based by Scheherazade alone in the hallways of Chaldea the Caster carrying a pile of books to be delivered to Murasaki and of course the rather nervous wreck of a woman had dropped them to the ground. Despite the current state of her emotions, Martha had turned around to help the woman. But when she did so, Scheherazade had bend over to pick up the books. Martha saw it, her skirt was off to the side and gave the saint a clear view of the storyteller's cream stuffed vagina. Martha watched as a fat load of cum dripping out of her cunt and onto the floor with a simple splat.

And in that second Martha felt her arousal grow once more as her pussy began to leak almost immediately and her nipples became hard. And before Martha realized it, Scheherazade had picked up her books and left the hallway leaving Martha and the splatter of cum alone.

And Martha knew what she was about to do went against everything that she had been taught, her very faith, but at this time she didn't care; she just surrendered to her base instincts.

Martha walked over to the cum on the floor and used her blessed ability to manipulate water, to let it float off the ground and into her hands. The semen was thick and sticky more like a cream in terms of total consistency to the touch instead of the water like substance normal cum should be like.

And the smell, of by the name of her Lord the smell!

It was intoxicating to her senses, making her wetter than she was before.

Martha wanted to taste it, to feel it on her tongue and let flow down her throat. She brought the cum up to her mouth, and Martha drank it, and as soon as it hit her tongue, she swallowed it. And caused her body to convulse as a massive squirting orgasm wracked her body, causing Martha to grip her pussy with one hand as it squirted fem-cum out through her clothes. While the other gripped her breasts and she freed her nipple only to start pinching it.

Martha wanted to masturbate.

No, she needed to masturbate, not here in halls of course where one could run into her defiling her own body, and possibly making use of her horniness. No Martha retreated to her room where she stripped her self of her clothes and locked the door and laid down on her bed. And of course, to masturbate she needed the appropriate visual and auditory stimuli to get properly off. As her cunt still throbbed with need even after orgasming once.

And thankfully she still remembered the name of a certain website, that was clear as day in her mind. She brought up a holographic screen and had random vide play that contained. Euryale and Stheno being dual gangbanged by those big fat cocks, their petite loli bodies filled to the brim with cum and coated by that thick creamy cum. All the while, Martha continued to play with her pussy to the image of the two Divine Servants being violated. I did not take long for her to orgasm again and did so two more times. And after that, her cunt's wants and needs were meet for now. And so Martha closed the video.

But from then on, over the course of two weeks. Martha jilled herself to another video of her fellow Servant being fucked by black cocks. One of Murasaki, the librarian whose mouth was stuffed with cock all the while she tried to recite some books. The three Medusas, from Lily to Gorgon being turned into moaning sluts being to be fucked. While before they would probably have killed them. Ishtar and Ereshkigal making out with each other as they too were fucked full of cum, by those powerful black cocks. Being able to turn two goddesses into gibbering messes. One of Passionlip whose breasts they had grabbed and inserted their cock into her nipples and fucked the newly created nipple pussies. Another of Jeanne d'Arc Alter being forced into the ground and mind broken by having her ass fucked so hard by three cocks at the same time until she begged to be impregnated. And many more of her fellow female being fucked until they were slaves to the black cocks that broken them. Not even the male Servants were safe as Martha saw a video of her fellow Saint and dragonslayer Saint George, being stripped naked and force feed a potion that turned him into a woman. One with gigantic tits that leaked milk onto the ground from her fat nipples. She yelled and moaned as she was fucked by several black men that black cocks were God's greatest gift on the earth and that all should partake in it.

But for Martha, it all came to a head as on the end of the second week a new video had been uploaded, this one containing her dear Master and Mash being fucked simultaneously by several black cocks. Declaring that she would stay a woman forever and no longer return to be a man, so that she could birth a new generation of hung black men to fuck her, and show women true sexual pleasure. With Mash following it up with that she would follow her Senpai's example like a proper Kouhai would as her stomach swelled with thick cum.

And it was that night that Martha had dream more extreme than the other wet ones she had been having before seeing her dear Master get turned into a babymaker.

Xxx

[Dream Sequence]

Martha moaned as wrapped her lips around another thick black cock, that soon emptied out into her stomach that after got replaced by another.

All the while, she bounced up and down on the two cocks that were below her, one in her cunt and another in her ass-pussy. While her hands jerked two more black cocks.

And Martha continued to do so what seemed like hours, as once she finished one cock, it was replaced by another cock attached to a seemingly faceless muscular black man.

Their arm sized cocks filling every hole that she had, though after continuing to pleasure several men, Martha's lust began to wind down, and she managed to speak before another cock was shoved into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be it for now. I need to get back to Chaldea."

"What do you mean? You're aren't going back you're our permanent bitch now." Spoke a male voice and now Martha stood straight up and in front of her was a mirror.

But what it reflected was not a Saint who had defeated and tamed an evil dragon, but a whore bitch who was enslaved to black cock.

The whore's' skin was now tanned in a caramel brown color, the hair formerly blue was now a bimbo blond. Face filled with trashy makes up. And the tanned skin had been drawn upon and lewd words and been engraved onto it with a sharpie.

**Whore.**

**Slut.**

**Cumdumbster. **

**Free to use ona-hole. **

**Milk Tanks. **

**Bitch. **

**First litter. **

All those words had been written onto her, and arrows pointed towards the whore's slit and ass.

The whore's breasts had almost doubled in size, the areola formerly a light pink color was now a dark brown one, that covered the entirety of her tits front. Her nipples the same color and much large and thicker, a piercing like those a bull had was attached to them. Allowing pain and pleasure to run through her as they could now be pulled on, all the while, a white liquid leaking from the tips of her tits.

The whore's clit now stood out like a sore thumb, quite literally as it was now the size of one, like a miniature dick that had to got a piercing encrusted with a ruby gem.

And then there was the whore's stomach large and swollen, filled with babies soon to be birthed.

Martha's mind cleared, and she began to scream, but it turned into an orgasm and moan as hands squeezed her tits hard, and milk exploded out them like a water pistol all the while her water broke.

Xxx

Martha woke up and her hand rushed down to her erect clit, and she pinched it, causing her the largest and most powerful orgasm that she had so far.

But Martha knew she could not continue to do this, she knew she had to put an end to her deviant behavior and calm the fuck down and just ignore what her fellow Servants did in their privacy.

_But there is only one way to do that. _Martha thought to herself as she realized what she needed to do to escape her current situation. She needed to actually give her body and mind what it wanted. A session with those big fat powerful cocks too at least once be filled with that thick crème like virile cum. But just a one-night stand to be satiated and have curiosity be satisfied by trying out what her fellow females had enjoyed.

Yes, just one time, no more, no less.

This would work out perfectly with no way it could go wrong.

But first, she needed to ask Scheherazade where they all went to get fucked by those big black men.

Xxx

Martha was breathing nervously as she sat on a bed waiting for her lovers to arrive. Martha had talked with the Caster of the Nightless City about her desire to get utterly fucked by black men. The woman had arranged for the current meeting, in this place that was in yet not in Chaldea. A place created by BB to enable this hedonism after the events of Hawaii, where many female Servants had been fucked a black playboy and his friends. And even after so remembered the events and continued to do so.

And so BB who had been amused by the situation had created this room that connected to Chaldea through one door and the Man's house.

And that door opened, and four muscular black men entered the room, their faces handsome but somewhat samey with not a single speck of hair to be found on their naked bodies. And so Martha immediately got a view of the thick and long cocks that hung from their crotch. The only thing that truly distinguished them from one another was their eye color.

"Man, Schez did say we would be getting a new girl today." The one with blue eyes spoke.

"And it looks like she is excited about this." The red one spoke.

She was, she was very much hungry to be fucked her pussy was soaking wet leaking onto the floor and making a cameltoe out of her panties, and her nipples were easily visible through her thin bra.

"Man, she is like fucking Niagra Falls down, there what a bitchy whore we got ourselves this time," Green spoke.

"Well, whore, what is your name?" Brown asked.

"Martha." She simply answered as she swallowed a lump of spit in her throat their presence was domineering it felt like she was just going to explode from their eye roaming over her body.

"Well, Martha your ours now so better start swallowing bitch," Blue said as he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed the saint down to the ground. She didn't even resist, she wanted this. Saint Marth wanted to be humiliated and fuck by big black men and their equally big cock.

Now she was at eye height with Blue's cock and the man grabbed her chin and forced it up as other peeled the skin of his cock back. Revealing the head that had been concealed and it was coated in thick dick cheese. It reeked, but he aroma of it was too strong, and Martha's eyes became small.

She didn't have time to react before Blue thrusted his cock into her mouth and down her throat, and in doing so, Martha orgasmed instantly.

"Wow, what an easy bitch we got this time. She won't take long to break." Martha didn't act as he began to skull fuck her, and after almost choking her with his dick, Blue came down her throat.

And it was soon after that, that the gangbang began was the other three threw her up on the bed and fucked her holes over and over again. The cum making her bloated and stuffed, as was filled and body cacked in thick cream. And it was here that Martha realized the truth of her existence.

All things had been created on Earth by the Lord for his creation Man to partake and enjoy, and if the Lord had created everything. Then he had also created the two black cocks that had just penetrated her cervix and was currently fucking her saintly womb. So, if that was the case, there was nothing wrong with what Martha was doing right now, so as a follower of the Lord, she must partake in his creation and spread the word of it for others to experience. Yes, that was Martha's purpose now to have her fellow female Servants get gangbanged by black cocks, and also the men too. Just give them that potion George had been feed and show the pleasure of getting fucked by black cock.

"Ah, yes fuck me with your big cock, impregnate my womb so might bring more black cock into the world," Martha screamed as she orgasmed five times in quick succession.

"Well if that is what you want, bitch, that BB woman gave something that could make that happen. And we have to give you that makeover too, we get another Gyaru Bitch cock addict." Red said as fuck Martha's ass while twisting her nipples.

And so soon after Martha's one-night stand became several nightly fuck sessions, all the while her body transformed to becoming the perfect Gyaru Slut.

And that was when Martha realized that her dream that one night, had not just been a dream but a revelation from the Lord about her soon to be future.

And so Martha, under disguise to hide her new appearance and pregnant belly approached her fellow French Saint. "Ah, Jeanne, would you come with me for a second I need your help with something?" Martha asked, and she smiled as the blond accepted.

"Of course Martha, I help you out."

Xxx

BB smiled with sinister glee as she looked upon her handy work, as she sat upon her throne, the hedonism unfolding before the Outer God empowered AI.

While her plan to utilize Hawaii to prevent the Alien God from acting had failed, this time loop was a complete success due to the depraved nature of it all. This was the sixth time she was watching this party unfold. The simple bedroom that she had created before had now turned into a massive strip party club of sex and drugs. Loud music blared from speakers, and disco lights rained down on various stages where several female Servants were working stripper poles. Slowly taking off their clothes as the performed before a masturbating audience that consisted of black men, and male Chaldea staff. With the most popular show being a competition between a transformed Arjuna and Karna mashing their fat tits against one another.

With another part of the massive room containing an ongoing orgy that had been happening for almost four hours now as she enhanced the black men's stamina, even more, to fuck the over two hundred Servants that were here now, half having been male that BB had turned into women. And oh? She could see her beloved Master in the pile of flesh moaning happily as her pregnant belly bobbed up and down.

"Enjoy the pleasure Master, for your dear BB, is here to prevent your suffering, also work harder slut," BB said as she forced the Gyaru slut that formerly had been Saint Martha further into her muff to lick her out.

And after this night it would all start over again, and this depravity and corruption would continue unimpeded. For after all BB loved her Master, maybe during the next loop, they could be pregnant bitches together.


	6. Assassin Casanova

**Commission**

**Title: Assassin Casanova**

**Fandom: Fate/Grand Order**

**Summary: Giacomo Casanova is summoned to Chaldea as an Assassin Class Servant. And he uses his new found abilities to revieve his old debauchery lifestyle. Starting with four female Servants from the East.**

**Tags: Fucked Silly, OC, Musk, Mating Press, dickshifting, Anal, Throat fucking. **

**Words: 3385**

xxx

He wandered through the halls of New Chalde, which was just the entrance of the Wandering Sea Facility suit his Master's needs.

It had been a week since his Master had summoned him into the Class of Assassin, which kind of fit his lifestyle and what he had done. But he had been kind of a shit spy in life and was terrible at stealth. But according to his skills and his Master who in her own words, had stated that he was basically a male, Mata Hari specialized in seducing women.

And of course, would he be anything else for he was Giacomo Casanova. And thanks to his exploits in life, his last name had become synonymous with the act of seducing and having sex with multiple women. He really had to thank humanity for that, and of course, he had to thank David Tennant as due to his portrayal of him, people associated his face with him now. And so now he possessed the face of that handsome Scottsman.

But after that little talk with his Master. Casanova had tried to use his new found abilities to see how they worked. And that had resulted in his dear Master riding his cock for a few hours, and within the span of an hour had her wet and needy for his dick. But she was definitely not a virgin, he could definitely tell by how she had used her mouth to give him an excellent blowjob, the feeling of her tongue licking his cock head and been amazing. Though that had all been trumped by how her vagina had squeezed around his shaft as cock smacked around inside of her love tunnel and battering against her womb, hitting all the right spots.

And after that encounter Casanova's sexual desires had been truly reawakened his newly made Servant body, and so he desired to fuck more women. And thankfully, Chaldea was filled with beautiful women that he could pick and choose from. And so over the last week, he had chosen four women to work on, after having narrowed down the traits his first-round should. Four to seduce, to get them so worked up that they would all agree to a fivesome sex marathon after subjecting them to various forms of sexual acts.

The four he had chosen had been selected from the narrow pool of married women from the east, though one of them would be considered Middle-East from a modern point of view. But it was East enough for him.

The ones he had chosen had been the Archer Class Servant Tomoe Gozen, the two his fellow Assassins Yu, and Semiramis and the Chinese Lancer Liangyu.

He had begun working them up a day after he had been summoned after fucking Ritsuka into a stupor.

And he had done so by turning his charm up to eleven starting with introducing himself to them and starting up a conversation with them. And that he what did for the last talking to them and listening to them as his Pheremomone(Musk) Skill did it work of filtering through their spiritual bodies, bypassing slowly whatever resistance they may have had against such an ability.

Of course, that skill was not the only tool he had in his arsenal, besides his silver tongue. No, he had a much more powerful tool that would ease any woman up to him.

The message.

It was an unrivaled technique that would cause any woman to melt like butter in his hands. Of course, he had to start out small he couldn't start frisky and go straight for the foreplay. So Casanova played it safe only keeping to the non-sexual areas at first massaging their backs and shoulders. But as the days progressed, he let his hands wander further, going down to their hips, and then towards their butts.

He could easily remember his palms caressing their butts, with Liangyu having the largest and softest behind out of all of them.

It truly an ass to die for.

Then there was Yu, who was the one who had the smallest and firmest of the fours assess, that thing was a hard muscle. With Semiramis and Tomoe being in between the two in terms of hardness and size.

And so after having indulged in their asses, he had moved back up and then to the side as he moved towards their breasts, caressing their side until he molested the front and teased their nipples. Their milk drinkers had been so hard when twisted and pulled at them. His hands almost desperate to extract a life feeding liquid that was not present. Though out of the four, he had to give the award of best breasts to Tomoe. The Oni blooded warrior had an amazing pair of tits that mad moved like those marshmallow snacks he had gotten to taste. They were so perky and round, and their size was so large that they seemed to overflow in his hands. Oh, he would enjoy having them wrapped around his member. And if Casanova had to rank their tits, he would say it went Tomoe, Liangyu, Semiramis.

But he wasn't done with them after having defiled their breasts, who were only meant to be touched by the husband of the woman that they were attached to.

But that just made the situation more exciting for Casanova, as advanced his plan to cuck the now dead husbands of their wives. And so his plan continued moving away from the torso and back down to the ass.

But Casanova didn't stop there he moved further down until he came to a woman's ultimate treasure. Their honey pot, their love tunnel, vagina, pussy, cunt. The object of his worship had thousand of names to it. And most of them had passed his lips as dirty talk while he made love to the various women he had bedded in life.

And thanks to his massage and touches of their bodies, when he removed their panties and feasted on their sopping counts. The heavenly folds were puffy and ready for him to abuse.

And boy had he feasted on their sopping caverns, his fingers ha plunged in and out their holes. Spreading them apart as he prepared them to finally take his dick. And his thumb had grinded against their erect clits. The hard sensitive nub had caused the girls numerous orgasms as he violated the thing. He had also switched out his fingers for his mouth a few times, and he got to taste their sweet nectar. He had of course not pulled out his dick and fucked their well-lubricated cunts, that almost begged to be filled by his meat. But he had not for he was a gentleman, and so he would save the act sex for the appropriate time which was soon arriving.

And if he had to judge their cunts like he had their breasts and asses. He would, without a doubt, say that the victorious pussy to Semiramis. For that one truly belonged to woman, she possessed a cunt that had given birth, and such its taste and feel was much more different to a normal pussy like the other three presented. But among them, Yu had the most powerful orgasm as she capable of actually truly squirting.

Casanova had used his tongue on all of them yesterday which mean that they were all cooked now, and ready to be fully consumed by him and his dick.

Casanova came to a stop and entered his room, and inside of sat the four-woman he had spent the last week sexually preparing them to fuck him.

Furthest to the left on his bed sat Semiramis the Assyrian Queen dressed in her usual black dress which showed of generous cleavage further highlighted by her erect nipples. And then there was her long black hair flowing behind her back. Her golden eyes were filled with desire and want as she looked at Casanova. He could see her tongue lick her lips, as she felt the desire to truly taste him, like he had done her.

Next to Semiramis sat the Tomoe Gozen, the Oni blooded samurai was dressed more casually than usual having removed her armor from her person, so she was only in kimono. And had her silver hair flow down her back like Semiramis. And so her horns were on full display, and Casanova could not wait to use them like handlebars. Her red eyes like Semiramis were filled to the brim with lust. A pink blushed covered her face as he heard her pant slightly. Her legs were spread slightly apart so Casanova could see that the samurai was going full commando.

Her pussy a sopping mess already before he had even touched her yet, he wondered if the others were the same as he currently.

Further to the right sat Yu, or Consort Yu as she was also known as or Hinako if one were to use the fake name she had used while she had been Crypter. She was dressed in a black and red dress that at the looked like it was growing flowers. And under it, she was wearing a blue and downward striped bodysuit that clung tightly to her body. And it made her average c-cup sized breasts look larger than they actually were, and like with Semiramis Casanova could easily her erect nipples. And repeating once more, her glass-covered eyes shined with obvious lust, while her legs were grinding slowly together. The heat of her loins was probably getting to her.

And finally at the end of the line of women and Qin Liangyu or just Liangyu for short. The Chinese woman had her hair tied up in buns that she covered with cloth, and just like the rest her green eyes to shinned with an obvious lust for his person. And it was much more evident to see with her than the others due to the skin-tight bodysuit that she wore. That thing was a marvel, whoever had designed such an outfit deserved the highest of praises from him. For it highlighted just about everything about her body. The erect nipples that capped her soft and jiggly breasts, though he had not mentioned it before, but out of all of them she possessed the largest nipples and an areola that covered most of her breast in a delicious brown color. And it also gave her an amazing cameltoe, one he could now easily see as with Tomoe her legs were slightly spread. Which allowed him to see that delicious highlighted mound of hers. Her pussy juice leaking past those welcoming dick-swallowing folds. And there was her clit which was as cute as a button.

And he knew they all sat there waiting to get fucked by him. But he would start just yet, he still had some teasing to do.

"Ladies what can I do your this fine evening?" He asked of them playing ignorant to their obvious sexual desire that flashing across their faces.

"Well, Casanova after you've been so accommodating over the past week, we thought to reward your listening ears. So we wondered if you like to partake in some alcohol we've managed to procure from the King of Heroes treasury." Semiramis spoke as she showcased a wine bottle and glasses for them to use.

"Of course how could I ever deny beauties such as yourself from wanting to drink with I, Casanova." He responded.

"Knew that you would agree." The Queen said in kind. "Yu, would you be so kind as to open up the flash so can all partake."

"Of course, this shall be by my pleasure," Yu spoke, the ancient Chinese vampire already drunk, though not drunk on alcohol, but drunk on pure lust.

And so for the next half-hour, Casanova partook in the consummation of the alcoholic beverage all the while the women grinded against his body to elicit a reaction from him. And they were getting one, as Casanova could feel his erection straining against his pants trying to force itself free from its prison.

And soon all of the teasing came to a head as Semiramis planted his lips against his in a full-on Frenchman kiss. Her tongue finding its way into his mouth, but he quickly dominated her tongue with his own, and it submitted to him. Semiramis moaning in response to the stimuli of her tongue.

How sensitive was she right now that the mere dominance of her own mouth caused her to almost orgasm in response. Casanova thought as he pressed her closer to him. And after what felt like a minute the two finally separated a long string of saliva hung between their lips which quickly broke as Casanova began to speak.

"So Semiramis what brought this on?" He asked, innocently.

"Well, the girls here and I have been talking with each other, and we have been feeling a rising lust that we haven't been able to quell. And since you're the one who is the cause of it, and our husbands aren't here to satisfy our sopping cunts. You're going to have to take responsibility." She told him, and Casanova smirked in response.

"Yes, you have to do that my Xian Yu isn't here so you will have to do." Yu reaffirmed the previous statement with the other two nodding almost unable to speak due to the alcohol and lust filling their bodies. They just wanted to be fucked by a big fat cock, and they knew that Casanova possessed one that would be able to satisfy their lust.

"Of that is what you wanted from the start my dear Queen, you should just have said, and I would have happily given you what you wanted. With no need to involve alcohol." And at that Casanova took control of the situation and flipped Semiramis around forcing to the Assassin Class Servant to get down on all floors.

"Casanova what are you-." Semiramis did not get to speak further as that smell entered her nose and she orgasmed on the spot as the smell she had been intoxicated by increased a thousandfold, and so did the other three.

"Ah, I'm cumming!" The shouted at the same time as they felt their pussies convulse simultaneously. And the reason for that was because Casanova's dick had finally been set free and with that, the full effect of his Pheremone(Musk) Skill took full effect. And now all he needed to do was to insert into one of their various orifices, and they would be his fully, forgetting about their husbands.

And without a care in the world, Casanova ripped apart the bottom half of Semiramis' clothes revealing to him that she had gone full commando as well. And so her flooded cunt was available for him to fuck.

He grabbed her hair and thrusted into her cunt doggy-style as it was called in a single stroke and all the way into that life-giving womb of hers. And doing so Semiramis experienced her second orgasm of the night though it would not be the last. And her brain was already mush as Casanova continued to thrust in and out her cunt, again and again, destroying that precious cervix of hers with his much larger than average cock. Of course, it was that due to another skill a variation of Morph, that changed his sexual organ to what a woman he was about to fuck desired the most. And Semiramis desired one that could fuck her womb and fill her to the brim. And to the brim, Casanova did, as it did not take long for him to orgasm as he cunt just right around his member.

"Filling you up dear," Casanova announced as emptied his very first load into Semiramis' womb, causing the baby to expand as the amount he sent in could not be contained by its normal size.

She must really have wanted to be properly creampied, guess her husband couldn't fulfill that fantasy of hers. Casanova thought to himself as he pulled out of the Assyrian Queen, causing cum to spill out of her wrecked pussy.

He would return to her later.

Casanova turned to the side to face the three woman who had been watching while he fucked their friend.

Now onto the next one. Without saying a word, Casanova walked over to Tomoe and grabbed hold of her horns, and seemingly knowing what he was about to do, she opened her mouth for him. And he pulled her forward the entirety of his dick going down her throat as it changed to fit her desires.

"Gargh." She choked as he throat fucked the Samurai tears of pleasure rolling down Tomoe's eyes as someone finally treated her like the dirty Oni that she was. All the while she let her breasts escape her kimono and wrapped them around the piece of his length that was not in her throat as their positions changed after he had shot his second load down her throat and now she was working on the third.

Casanova moaned as Tomoe went to work on his immense shaft, using both her breasts and mouth together to give the ultimate job combo.

And causing him to reach his third shot already. "Be sure to swallow it all." He told her as came with such force and amount that it bagged up in her throat and came back the other way. Escaping from the sides of her mouth and through her nose. Tomoe orgasmed once again as Casanova's thick slimy cum filled her stomach.

Casanova pulled his dick out of Tomoe's abused throat and mouth and turned his attention towards. Liangyu, the poet jilling herself of thought her bodysuit, but he would have to tear it off to get to his.

And so he did revealing her behind to those that were watching. Her perfect ass for him to take.

"Oh, my god." Liangyu moaned as Casanova drove his slick cock into her ass. A thing that she had wished her husband would do but had never done so. But now Casanova had fulfilled that sexual dream of hers. Of getting her ass completely filled by thick rock hard cock.

She was unable to further speak only moan as he just thrusted into her rectum like a jackhammer before finally filling up her guts with his cum. Leaving it straight in the air, she could feel that her hole had been stretched immensely as Casanova's hot liquid flowed out her.

And she watched as Casanova prepared to fuck her fellow Chinese Servant, the Assassin would not be ready for what she was about to feel… Or perhaps she was?

"Well, this interesting?" Casanova spoke in curiosity as he watched his dick transform into what Yu desired. And what she desired was pure, raw horse meat. He locked ant his now molted horse cock it's flat head spewing out a copious amount of pre-cum onto Yu's pussy.

As the Chinese vampire had presented herself to him, begging him to use what was called the mating press with his now transformed dick.

And how could he deny her what she desired the most?

And in one thrust just like with Semiramis he had shoved his entire horse cock into Yu's cunt. The thing stretching around his size in the form of a massive horse cock-shaped bulge. And this what she wanted to be fucked and breed by a true stallion. Yu moaned as Casanova continued to fuck her cumming several times, filling her womb up like a balloon and it stretching to accommodate the immense amount of sperm.

Her thoughts were getting cloudy as Casanova, and his amazing dick became the center of the world.

And the same happened to the others as the fivesome continued into the night. Positions being switched and holes being filled over and over again until he was finally spent.

But Casanova was not done, not by a long shot he still had over a hundred female Servants roaming New Chaldea for him to seduce like had done these four. And not like his Master cared so long as they still able to assist in beating the Crypters. And she had all the males to herself, so he got the females.

But who to go after next he thought all the while Liangyu was wrapping her plump lips around his member in an enthusiastic blowjob trying to squeeze just one more load of semen from his balls. And with how hard she was sucking, maybe he should give it to her.


	7. Continue for 5 Valis? - 1

Continue for 5 Valis - Danmachi Peggy Sue – Chapter 1

xxx

He was dead.

There was no arguing with that.

His heart had been utterly destroyed.

He had beaten the monster but I had cost him his life.

Whatever the monstrosity the dungeon had spawned after those Evilus guys, their names weren't even worth remembering. Had destroyed a large portion of the Dungeon, had managed to use those scythe like legs to pierce his chest and again destroyed his heart.

It had been a desperate act from the creature that much Bell had been able to tell, as it had seemingly been undeceive in what to do in response to his ultimate attack, but it's last moment of life it had made up its mind.

And they had both died.

Bell guessed that he had a few seconds of consciousness remaining as he had once read in a medical book that the brain continued to function for a little bit after the heart had stopped beating. Which was what had led to the miraculous technique known as CPR. But Bell didn't think that would work on him in this instance.

As body fell through the air, his mind seemed to stretch the few seconds he had left into minutes.

He had managed to beat the beast, and saved his friend he had managed to save Miss Lion.

And Bell was happy with that, he truly was.

But… but… he… did… not… want… to… die…

He didn't want to die, he had still so much to do, so many things to accomplish.

He didn't wanna die.

But was going to die, he was already dead. Nothing was going to fix his utterly broken heart. Not even Marie's healing abilities would work as he could see his vision going darker.

He was running out of time.

"_I'm sorry Welf, Lili, Mikoto, Syr, Eina, Aiz, Ashia, Haruhime, Ryuu, Wiene." _Bell apologized to everyone for his idiocy, he apologized to Asterius his rival. He especially apologized to Miss Lion, to Ryuu as he heard her shouting his name.

"_I'm sorry Goddess." _He apologized to the one he had broken his promise to, his most sacred wow. "_I see you in the next life either as another person to join your Familia or even as a monster that will do everything to serve you. Next time I accept your love from the beginning." _

At least he would get to feel the sensation of water on his skin before he died.

Though before he hit the water. "_I just wish to try once again." _

Those were Bells' last wishes and thoughts.

_Splat. _

Came not the sound not of water hitting his body, and him sinking into the depths of the twenty-fifth floor and becoming monster dinner.

But that of blood splattering against his face and clothes.

Bell was not falling through the air, but sitting on the hard ground.

And before Bell was not also the falling corpse of the monster that had caused Miss Lion so much pain and anguish.

But half the corpse of a Minotaur that had just been cut in half by Aiz Wallenstein who stood in front of him, her stoic face looking down at him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

This seen was nostalgic to Bell it was a memory that Bell held dear it was the memory that continued to push him forward to get stronger, to stand beside his golden haired idol.

He had experienced this before, and now Bell was experiencing it all over again.

"_How?" _

That was all Bell could think of at the moment, how, how was he back here? Was he dead or not. He could not feel the injuries that the monster, that the _Juggernaut _had dealt to him. There was not a giant hole here his hole and not broken heart currently was.

Bell did know how, he didn't know why. But for some reason, somehow. He had ended back up in this moment back to when it all truly began.

Bell felt like his brain was going to give out any moment that sweet oblivion would take his mind to the land of Morpheus.

But it persisted, his body currently filled with power refused to let him go unconscious not until he was back home, not until he was back in the arms of his goddess.

"Are you okay?" Aiz asked once again, concern starting to seep into her mind over the fact that the rabbit looking boy was not responding to her inquiry.

But this time Bell responded. "I'm fine thanks for the save." He simply stated still to much in state of shock not over the Minotaur, but the fact he had somehow traveled through time and into the past.

"I'll be going now." Bell said without emotion as he stood up and walked away from his idol and toward the stairs which led toward the fourth floor and the exit. Though this time Bell did not run towards the Guild Hall to ask Eina about the beauty that had just saved him. Instead he began to wipe the blood himself as best as he could as he headed home towards his goddess.

And as he walked away Aiz just watched the boy as he did so. She had been taken a little a back by his lack of emotions. _"Did the Minotaur frighten him that much… or did I?" _Aiz thougth to herself for the boys expression had only changed when his eyes landed on her. It had scared her little just to see the life just vanish from those red eyes of his. It reminded Aiz to much of her younger years, when she had thrown herself into combat to escape her emotions her pain.

"Ah, there you Aiz. Did you manage to get the last one?" Bete asked as he approached her.

"Yes, I did I managed to kill it before it did a beginner adventure in." She told him, and it was easy to see that he was one with that Guild issued light armor and knife. Though she was slightly impressed he had managed to make his way down here to Level 5 on his own. And speaking of knife it looked like he had dropped his as he had walked away from the scene.

"Well, the weakling should count his lucky stars that you saved him. Weak trash like doesn't belong down here." Aiz ignored the werewolf's words as she picked up the discarded knife and put it in her pouch.

"Apologize."

"Huhhh?"

"We should apologize to him. It was our fault that the Minotaur almost killed him." Aiz stated, as she also took the Minotaur's Magic Stone and horn.

"Like hell we should, from what I could see if zombie boy couldn't handle being chased by Minotaur it's not our fault." Bete stated as he turned around. "Let's get back to the Captain and tell him that we took care of the cows."

"Yes," Aiz simply responded.

Xxx

Hestia hummed as she brushed hair waiting for bell to return him, it had been an hour since her shift at the Food Stall had ended. And so she had some Jagamara-kun's waiting to be heated and eaten for dinner the moment Bell returned from prowling the dungeon.

Oh how Hestia loved Bell, the one and only member of her Familia, risking his life every day in the dungeon to provide for the both of them. Oh how Hestia hated that as she only provided a meeker income compared to what Bell made even if most of that went to taxes.

So she was going to support him every step of the way, by updating his Falna every single night to increase his Stats, and increase his chances of success.

That was really the only thing she could provide.

That was when Hestia heard the door to the hidden room beneath the church they lived in opened up, their little love nest.

Though not a lot of loving had taken place just yet.

"Welcome home Be-." Hestia's words froze in her mouth as she saw the state of Bell the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He was absolutely covered in blood, looking like he had just been through hell itself. And his eyes, his beautiful eyes where they had been full of life, now looked like death itself as light just seemed to be gone.

"I'm home goddess." Bell spoke with a tone that sounded so full of relief like he could not believe he was looking at her.

That was when Bell collapsed onto the floor.

"Bell!" The Goddess of hearth shouted as she ran over to her precious child.

Xxx

"Bell what happened to you?" Asked the sleeping Bell who laying with his stomach on the bed, his underwear with his Falna on full display.

Hestia had managed to calm herself down after Bell had collapsed and checking that he was still breathing.

Afterward she had moved his heavy body over to the bed, and removed his clothing to check for injuries, but only had a few scratches. So the blood that had been covering him was thankfully not his own. But tomorrow was going to be a cleaning day.

But Hestia was still beyond worried wondering what the hell had happened in the Dungeon today that had lead to this situation. But he was still alive and that was all that mattered to Hestia, she loved her child and she would never know what to do if she lost him. They had only been a Familia for two weeks but Hestia loved Bell with all her heart.

She just wished that Bell would return the love one day like a lover. But Hestia could easily wait for that day.

In the mean time she might as well update Bell's Status while his back was up in the air and have bit of good news for when he woke up.

Hestia made her way up onto his back and let a drop of blood fall onto the Falna that she had inscribed upon his back to see how much Excellia he had gained.

"_What in the world?" _Hestia thought as she saw numbers rising, rising higher and even higher. It was like she was losing control of the Falna as numbers reset as he reached level two without her input and then did it again with level three and then four until it finally stopped.

"Bell what happened to you." Hestia spoke softly her voice filled with worry for her child. She took out the paper and inscribed onto it his status in the common language of Koine.

**Bell Cranel **

**Level Four**

**Strength: C676**

**Endurance: B701**

**Dexterity: B724**

**Agility: C655**

**Luck: F**

**Abnormal Resistance: G**

**Escape: I**

**(Skills)**

**Liaris Freese: **Fast Growth in response to desire, the greater the desire the greater the effect of the growth is.

**Argonaut: **Allows for an action to be charged.

**Ox-Slayer: **Allows one to fight with greater strength against the Minotaur species.

**Chronos: **

**(Magic)**

**Firebolt: **Instant action spell.

Hestia just looked at the paper and felt like her head was about to explode as she looked at it. How had Bell gotten all those skills, stats, Development Abilities, and that spell. Two of those skills especially worried her Liaris Freese with just how broken it was. And then there was Chronos, which worried her even more. Cause she could not tell what it did, even as she tried to decipher the Hieroglyphs she could not get a description of its abilities like the others.

But the name Chronos, for some reason it just sent a shiver up her spine like a bad suppressed memory was making its way up to the surface.

But Hestia ignored that feeling and her own hunger as she went laid down besides Bell to comfort him as he seemingly began to have a nightmare.

"Don't worry Bell I won't leave you."

Xxx

Bell groaned as he opened his eyes, before breathing out heavily as his memories rushed back in.

It had no dream, he had died and somehow ended back up in the past, back when it had only been him and his goddess.

Bell was actually surprised he had walked to the right location going to the old church instead of Hearthstone Manor.

But as Bell tried to move he felt his body slightly hampered by something. He moved his head downwards and attached to his chest was his goddess. Bell felt his face heat up at the 'contact' that she was making with her body. He wanted to run away like usually did for he truly did not deserve his goddess's compassion. But he did not do that, he couldn't make himself do that, not right now.

If he did that, Bell thought that he would shatter into a thousand pieces, he probably already would if not for the arms his goddess had wrapped around him. They were the only things that kept him from bursting, from breaking.

So for now he just let her do what she pleased. Despite how much his stomach felt oh so empty.

Though thankfully it did not take long for Hestia to stir and wake up herself. "Good morning Bell, I hope you managed to sleep well." She spoke to him in a soft tone, but one reeked with concern.

And now Bell was starting to feel bad, had probably made his goddess oh so worried then he returned home.

"Are you hungry Bell, I still have yesterday's uneaten Jagamara-kuns they just need to be heated up first?" She asked him and he just silently nodded in response as he tried to think over what had happened.

But he didn't get anywhere it was like his mind refused to work.

He didn't even notice when his goddess had taken a seat besides him, a hand containing the heated potato snack.

"Here Bell you need to eat."

"Thank you goddess." Bell responded as he took the food and ate it, the substance flowing down his throat and giving him a modicum of energy that he could use.

"Bell I updated your Falna last night when you were asleep and… it said that you were Level Four. So Bell you don't have to tell me what happened you can keep your secret if you wish. But as your goddess, no as your friend. I would like to have this worry this fear within my heart settled." His Goddess's words were somber as she asked him to tell her what happened, giving him the option not to.

But Bell wanted to tell her the stuff he had been through, no he needed to tell cause if he didn't he would shatter like glass. He needed to let his emotions out to tell someone before they destroyed him from within.

And so Bell told his goddess of the future over what happened to him in the span of four months.

From yesterday to the Juggernaut and his death. He told he of the Minotaur, being saved by Aiz, Monsterphillia and the Hestia and knife (And the debt she took upon herself.), the Grimoire, meeting Lili the Prum. How he had saved, his training with Aiz, the second Minotaur fight and becoming Level 2, meeting Welf, the Black Goliath, the War Game with Apollo, becoming Level 3 and the expansion of the Familia. The invasion of Rakia and saving Haruhime from Ishtar. Meeting Wiene and the other Xenos. Ikkelos, Evilus and the second Dungeon Knossos, rescueing the Xenos, the fight with Asterius and losing. Becoming Level 4 and the their first expedition and the Irregulrar Moss Deep, and then the fight with _Juggernaut. _

And all the while Hestia continued to listen as her child unleashed upon her all of his emotions, all of his sorrows and regrets and she bore them all. She did not speak up, she did not interrupt she just listened until he was finished.

And at no point had he lied to her.

"My sweet Bell you've been through so much." And he had Hestia could not fathom how so much could happen to one person in just four months. Most adventures didn't go through so much trouble in their entire life. "Now what do you wish to now that you're back?" She asked him.

That caused Bell to freeze up, he had put no thought into that all he had been to cought up in his own head. but then his goddess asked that question, the answer became very obvious. "I want to do it right this time." He wanted to help everyone once again to save them and be proper hero.

"If that is what you wish I will support you every step of the way as your goddess." And with how honest he had been towards, Hestia knew that Bell to deserved honesty in kind. For it sounded like the her in that other timeline had not told Bell about Liaris Freese. And Hestia knew that they would not be able to keep Bell's now Level Four status secret for a very long time.

"Here Bell this is your updated status," Hestia said as she handed over the paper she had created last night.

"Liaris Freese?" He asked as he read it over.

"The me in that other timeline kept it hidden from you as to not draw attention to that ludicrous growth of yours." She explained with a sigh.

"So, why tell me goddess if you kept it secret."

"Cause that along with your other Skill are going to be needed to explain why you're suddenly Level Four after only having been an adventurer for 'two weeks.'" Hestia said the last part using her fingers to make air quotes.

"I see so do you know what Chronos Skill is?" Bell asked, but his goddess you shook her head in response.

"No idea, but from what I can guess that is what allowed you to send yourself back in time." She gave that as an explanation.

"That makes sense."

"Sorry Bell, I need to get going now. I wanted to stay with you, but my work shift soon." Hestia apologized.

"It's fine goddess, you go work and I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome Bell, now what do you want to do today head into the dungeon?" Hestia asked.

"Maybe but first I need to talk to Miss Eina and tell her about my 'level up.'" Bell had kept to many secrets from her before he didn't want to do that again. He wanted to be honest with the person that cared so much for him, the one that still believed even when the city had been against him.

He didn't want to lie anymore.

"You go do that Bell." At that Hestia left the bed, and headed out the door. "See you later Bell."

"You too goddess." Bell responded with his own goodbye and as he heard her steps disappear, he breathed out a heavy sigh.

Bell's heart and mind now felt a lot lighter now, compared to before. He knew what he needed to do, he just needed to take it one step at a time.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	8. Miscommunication

Title: Miscommunication

Fandom: Digimon Tamers

Summary: After the defeat of the D-Reaper Rika Nonaka goes on a trip with her mother Rumiko to another country due to a modeling job. But during a party at the hotel they are staying a series of miscommunication leads to Rika being ganged by bunch of men known as the Mister Club.

Tags: Loli, Gangbang, Huge Dick, Alcohol, and Drugs, Incest, impregnation, cum inflation.

Words: 6143

xxx

"Rika, you don't need to come along with me to the party if you don't want too, you know?" Rumiko Nonaka said as she washed her daughter's orange shoulder-length hair, the only trait that she had inherited from her father. "Honestly you coming along with me on this little modeling vacation trip of mine was surprising enough, so you don't need to follow me to every single little event," Rumiko told her daughter, as she squirted some of the special hair-care shampoo into her palm and set about getting the smell of pool out of Rika's hair.

"I know, but I don't really want to be alone while you go out and party mom, and if I am alone in our room, I am just going to start thinking about her again," Rika solemnly responded as she felt her mother's fingers touch her head.

And it was because of her that Rika had been spending more and more time with her mother, to mend that gap that had been created between the two of them. And also so that she didn't start reverting back to the cold-hearted Digimon Queen of old, and so waste all of the progress and time that Henry, Takato, and Renamon had spent mending her fractured heart, and healing her to the point where she was actually a proper person once again.

A few months had passed since Rika, and her friends had defeated the D-Reaper and basically saved two worlds from destruction at the hands, or rather tentacles of the rouge program that had been fueled by poor Jeri and the loss of Leomon. And that had also meant a few months had passed since she had lost her partner Renamon. The removal of the fox Digimon and the others from the real world had been the sacrifice of their victory, but still, after it had happened, Rika felt like she had lost a part of herself. Over the course of time, the two had spent together, Renamon had basically become Rika's other half. Quite literally, in the case when they Biomerged together to form Sakuyamon. But now that other half was gone, and it had created a whole new hole in her heart.

And so she had tried to fill it up by doing various things, acting like a good person helping people out, hanging out with her friends, and as previously mentioned spending more time with her mother. She even had a serious conversation with her father about what had happened, and their relationship. And she also had got a nice surprise birthday party courtesy of Takato and Henry to celebrate her turning eleven.

Of course, there was also the matter of the Tamers dealing with newfound fame as everyone knew that they were the ones that had saved everyone from the D-Reaper thanks to that one moment of them appearing on basically most tv-screens across the world.

But nothing she did seemed to fill up the absence of Renamon in her heart.

And that why she had gone with her mother on this trip out of the country to be with her while she participated in a modeling collab that was happening at the hotel they were staying at that included a lot of international recognized models and those waiting for their big international break, which her mother was a part off.

And to her surprise, it had somewhat worked as over the last week she has had no time to brood about the loss of Renamon with all the fun she had with her mother. And that was why she wanted to go with her mother to the party, for Rika knew if she were going to be alone for that amount of time in this place all the progress she had made this week would be for naught.

"Oh, Rika, my sweet princess," Rumiko responded as she hugged her daughter, causing Rika to blush at skinship, and of the feeling of soaped up breasts pressing against her back.

"I'm fine mom," Rika told her as let her mother continue to hug her, despite the embarrassment of the skin to skin contact. Whereas a few months ago, she would immediately have stopped the hug from happening or broken out of Rumiko's arms within seconds, and that was with them wearing clothes.

Xxx

"Well, I believe that I've outdone myself," Rumiko stated as she looked over her dressed up daughter. "Knew taking that dress with me was a good idea," She complimented herself, and Rika just blushed in response to her mother's words, as she held her hands behind her back.

Though Rika had to admit that the black dress that her mother had given her, fit her body perfectly as it clung to her form. Though thankfully, she didn't have to put on high-heels alongside her dress, as that was a little too girly even for the current Rika. But she did appreciate the slight makeup job Rumiko had applied to her face. Also, her hair was not tied up in a ponytail like it usually was. Instead, it was down and touching her shoulders.

"Okay, I can admit you did a great job, mom," Rika complimented her mother as she did a slight twirl in front of the mirror. _I wonder what Takato would think of me dressing like this? _Rika thought to herself. _Probably sputter and go red in the face like the idiot that he is. _Rukia bot mentally giggled and sighed at the same time. How could the dino boy not see that she liked him? She thought that she had made it quite obvious she did, but apparently, boys were just blind like that. Though maybe after this was done, she should just tell him what she thought, since Takato couldn't do that himself. Though she was going to have to give that some more thought.

"Eh!" Rumiko let out a girlish scream as she hugged her daughter in happiness at the compliment she had thrown her way. "Glad that you like it, sweetheart, now before we go to the party I have to tell you a few things first," Rumiko began to say.

"Okay, and that is?" Rika asked.

"It's really one thing; when you're not by my side, you need to stay around the 'child' section of the party and not crossover to where the adults are. Besides that you can mingle and do whatever you want Rika," Rumiko explained to her daughter, like with any large gathering of people rumors floated about, and few that Rumiko had managed to hear was that a few high ranking societal members that would be at the party had a taste for woman of a much younger age. And she didn't want her daughter anywhere near people like that, cause if Rika was anything like her, and her mother then I came to that matter…

Well, she would quickly become a cock hungry slut that wanted nothing more than to be stuffed by big fat cocks and then bloated by an immense amount of semen. Overwhelming her womb so that the eggs would be ravaged and up a very pregnant bitch.

Rumiko did not want that to happen to her daughter at all, but now after thinking those thoughts, Rumiko felt her nipples stiffen beneath her dress while she felt her cunny getting wet and begin to soak her panties.

It seemed she was going to need to find some cock tonight, and hopefully one that would allow her to gain more popularity in the world of modeling.

"I hear you mom, and I understand. Stick to kid area and leave the adults alone," Rika responded with a slightly down tone.

"That's my girl, now come along, we wouldn't want to be the last ones to arrive," Rumiko said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and tried to ignore the heat that had bloomed in her womb, due to her previous dirty thoughts. And tried to turn them into more pure ones, like hoping Rika talking with the other children of the various models and other child models would help increase Rika's love for the subject.

Xxx

_Boring, boring, so bored, I am so bored, why did I go to this party? I thought it would be more fun. But nope, this party is filled with snobbish teenagers that wouldn't know joy even if it bit them in the ass. I might have been what those adults on tv called a bitch, but I, even then, I was still the Digimon Queen, knew how to have fun with a few things and smile. No, all they are talking about is stupid stuff, and those eyes of theirs are just so annoying, glad I am no longer anything like them. _Rika mentally ranted as she stood at a party table in the 'kids' area of the party sipping at a cola bottle as she ignored the group of teenagers and just focused on the adults that were at the other end of the room and looked to be having a lot more fun than she currently was having. _I wish Takato were here. At least we could be playing Digimon instead of this bullshit. _She mentally cursed as she finished her bottle and placed it on the table. And speaking of Digimon none of the teenagers were interested in the card game and when she tried to bring it up and the subject it got dismissed as childish nonsense, and couldn't help just look at them like they were idiots.

Like they had any room to say it was childish nonsense when they weren't even adults themselves, and there was also the fact that Digimon were real and giant sentient computer program hadn't just tried to destroy the world.

_How stuck up your own ass do you have to be to not take notice of what had happened a few months ago, even at my worst I still paid attention to the news when the were on tv? _Rika asked herself as her eyes meet with a black-haired girl, and the contact was immediately broken by her as she turned her nose up in the air, and proceeded to ignore Rika's existence.

What a snob.

_Why did I even come here again? _Rika asked herself. _Oh right, because I didn't want to be alone in our hotel room and get depressed about my missing partner and best friend, which ended up happening anyway. _She grumbled as she took some chocolate from the table, to try and get her happiness back up. As from what she could remember from that biology class, chocolate made it so that the brain made you a bit happier. _Going back to my room. _Rika mentally said to herself as she no longer wanted to be her, and her mother had said, then they had arrived at the party that she could leave any time she wanted to return back to their hotel room as Rika did have a keycard in her purse.

But as she was about to go Rika's eyes wandered and landed on a man who seemed to be talking with who Rika presumed to be his son, but as he finished and turned around to leave, and return to the 'adult' side of the party she noticed an object falling out of his pocket which he didn't seem to notice has happened at all, and no one else had either.

Rika went over to the object and picked it up, and realized that it was a wallet. Now, if Rika had been anything like her old self, she would just have laid the wallet be and probably taken the cash as it had been the man's fault for dropping it. But she no longer was that person. She was a better person and so…

_I should probably return it to him, it has a lot of cash inside and probably his id and credit card. _She thought to herself as she saw the thick bills that almost made the things burst, and she wondered how he had not noticed it dropping.

But that didn't matter, Rika turned towards the direction the man had walked and saw that he walked into an area of the 'adult' party that her mother had told her not to go near if she were to go over to the adult side of the party.

_Maybe I should just go to the edge of that area and try to get his attention? Yeah, that should work, _Rika said the plan to herself as she crossed the metaphysical line that separated the adults from the kids, and went towards, what her mother practically called the danger zone. But so far, she still couldn't see what the big deal really was? Like the adults looked to be having fun, and a few seemed to be drunk, but they were all ignoring her.

Rika made her way to the edge of the area where the man was, and she could see him sitting at a table with a dozen or so other middle-aged men. Rika tried to gain the attention of the man, but to no avail. A part of her mind just said to walk over there and hand the wallet over and walk away. But a part of her was a bit frightened by what her mother had said about the place.

And now Rika sincerely wished that Renamon was here cause the ninja fox would easily have been able to sneak over and just return the wallet without a hassle.

Though maybe she should just get an escort that could 'guide' her over to the table. She tried to find her mother, but Rika couldn't see Rumiko Nonaka anywhere in the crowd of adults. So, instead, she went over to what looked like a server.

"Excuse me, sir?" She greeted the man, but he just looked down at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. And Rika immediately wanted to facepalm, as she had talked to the man in Japanese and he obviously wouldn't know her language, but he most definitely knew English. So while Rika was good at it for an eleven-year-old, she wasn't fluid in the language yet, and so some wrong words, were said, and meanings were misinterpreted.

And unknown to Rika because of her un-mastery of the foreign language and the waiters own not so excellent English language skills. He thought that Rika was an escort girl meant to entertain the man and his friends. With his only thought being that whores seemed to be starting younger, and younger, but that wasn't his concern, he just needed to get her to where she wanted to go. Not caring that he was about to ensure an underage girl was about to literally creamed inside and out.

They went over to the table where the man and his friends where she tried to explain to the man, with the help of the waiter, that she wanted to return the wallet to him. Though that was what Rika thought she was saying, though, just like with waiter, the men believed that Rika was a whore meant to pleasure them. And another thing that Rika didn't know was that all of these men were part of the Mr. Club, and elite club of 26 individuals that all had the title of Mr. followed by a letter of the alphabet. And while some of them wanted to break in the little whore who had walked up to them, others were not as interested. And with one of them, the one known as Mr. P frowned as his memories tried to recall where he had seen Rika before, but at the moment, he was hitting a wall in his memories.

Though while Rika did manage to return the wallet to the man who had dropped it, known among his compatriots as Mr. H., It seemed that the waiter who had escorted her had already left her side leaving her along at the table.

Rika felt fear begin to swell up a bit in her chest as she was now alone with complete strangers, she was about to turn around and run away then Mr. H raised a glass up to her face, containing a caramel-colored liquid.

"This is for you," He said as he held the glass up for Rika to take. And once again, if Rika had been anything like her old self, the cold Digimon Queen, she would have walked away in a huff, and if that had been the case. The tragedy, if one could call what was soon going to occur that, could have been entirely avoided. But no Rika was now a good girl who happily accepted the gifts that were given to her. As she believed that this was a reward for returning the wallet.

Rika took the glass and drank the rather sweet liquid, and soon after, Rika found herself sitting among the Misters, as they continued to pour more of the drink into Rika's glass and the girl kept drinking it.

But unknown to Rika, the alcoholic drink that she was being served was laced with an aphrodisiac meant to loosen up whores who were nervous when together with the group.

And so because of that, in addition to becoming drunk, she was becoming incredibly horny and lustful. This could be seen by her rather large nipples that protruded from her A-cup breasts, now very hard, sensitive, and highlighted by the tight dress that her mother had put on her. And if one were to lift her skirt, they would see that her panties were absolutely soaked through and leaked onto the circular bench that they were all sitting on. For Rika was like her mother and grandmother when it came to her nether regions, a sexual waterfall as some would call, due to the amount of fluid her cunt released the hornier she got.

And it was because of those two factors of lust and alcohol in her blood that Rika didn't care that Mr. H's hands began to wander over her body slipping beneath the dress, touching her chest and vagina. Rika knew about sex, due to the sex-ed she had received at the school after the whole D-Reaper debacle and had even masturbated a few times before, but had never penetrated with her fingers only caressing her labia, clit, and nipples too and orgasm. And also, because of the rising alcohol levels in her blood and the aphrodisiac, she forgot that a girl wasn't supposed to allow a stranger to touch her the way Mr. H was touching her right now. She only remembers that being touched that way felt really good, and so Rika didn't stop Mr. H from continuing his actions.

"That feels good, Mr.," Rika moaned as she felt the man's finger penetrate her out lips, and go inside of her virgin vaginia.

"Glad, you like it now can you tell us about yourself?" Mr. H asked, and Rika nodded, and so the men began to question Rika asking deep and personal questions while they continued to molest her, making her moan as the touched her sensitive private parts. She almost orgasmed a few times as one hand pinched her fat clit a few times after I had poked out from under its hood. And through all of it, Rika continued to smile as the alcohol and sexual drugs worked their way through her body. But as it progressed her speech became slurred, and Rika's grasp became less, and less to the point that she had somehow managed to convince the men through sheer miscommunication that her virgin folds had been sold to them so they were free to deflower her and use her as they pleased and that made Mr. H and others thrilled men. As they could feel their erection straining their pants waiting to be freed and claim the wholes of this slut.

"Now, Rika-chan? Do you want to come with us and feel really good?" Mr. H asked as he pinched Rika's erect nipple. Though the chan part was said with a mocking tone though not that Rika registered that. And the action eliciting a moan from the technically pre-pubescent girl in terms of age, though she had already started ovulating so physically her body deemed her ready for the act of mating.

"Y-yeah," Rika moaned out as her vagina clenched around the finger that was stimulating it. She wanted more, she wanted to feel more pleasure than this, Rika wanted to feel really, really good.

"Then come with us," Mr. H said, and all hands were removed from Rika's body as the men began to guide her to a hotel room where they could continue their fun. All the while, Rika's sweet juices flowed down her leg and onto the floor as she was led to her approaching 'bad end.'

It didn't take long for them to enter one of the rooms used by one of the Mister, and a second later, Rika's clothes were removed, and she was thrown onto the bed, naked as the day she was born. She laid spread eagle on the bed, showing off her vag- no her cunt, her pussy of to the middle-aged men that were about to have sex with her, like in those dirty mangas that her mother kept under her bed. Rika knew what was going to happen, but the drugs and the alcohol once again made her forget all details that would generally inform her that a girl her age shouldn't be doing this with a bunch of old men.

But she didn't care, she just wanted to feel _good_, her mind truly devolving into that of horny bimbo teenager.

"So, who goes first?" Asked Mr. C as he looked at the virgin cunt before them, it so puffy and smooth with not a single hair to be seen and the barely their chest. Mr. C truly loved the Loli body as the Japanese called it.

"I do not care about this little gangbang, but I will partake a little bit," Mr. A spoke. "And I also have another one to fill up, so I would suggest going with Mr. H, Mr. D, and Mr. P first as they are the biggest out of our group for maximum pain and pleasure." Mr. A suggested.

"That is an excellent idea, Mr. A. Come, my friends, let us enlighten our new friend here to a brand new world of pleasure," Mr. H said as he began to removed his pants while the others followed. And while waiting for his turn Mr. A thought about how he would approach Rumiko as he finally recognized as her daughter, he knew that, that woman would do anything to progress in the world of modeling, but he had never thought she would sell her daughter's body anonymously to gain favor with them. He would have to reward her for that, and give her what she desired after he had filled her MILF body.

Rika moaned as she touched her pussy waiting for the adults to come over to her, she wanted to a penis in real life now, not just in the form of a picture, but an actual one, one that would plug her whole just like in her mother's dirty mangas.

The Misters came on top of the bed, and Rika saw Mr. M penis in front of her face, and her eyes widened as she saw the saw size of it. It looked nothing like the pictures being much larger than the ones that had been shown in sex-ed. If she had to make a comparison that was as accurate as possible, she would have to compare the pillar of pure man meat to a baseball bat in terms of length and width.

It was so hard and throbbing pulsating with a seemingly supernatural heat, as what she knew to be pre-cum spilled from the peni- no that fat cock head covered in smegma, giving it a musky smell that made her pussy pulsate with desire. This is a cock a true cock, Rika wondered if Takato had anything close to this?

_I wanna taste it! _Rika mentally yelled as her head moved towards the cock, she could almost taste it on her lips.

"Now, now Rika-chan don't be so fast the rest of us need to get in position too," Mr. H said, and Rika looked around at the now pantless men and the fat and erect cock that hung from their crotch. _They are all so big. _Rika thought drool dripping from her mouth as eyes the rock hard shaft. And then Mr. H's hand grabbed her hips, and she was moved so that the three cocks were positioned at her three holes.

Rika could feel Mr. H's cock touching her pussy, drenching in it her liquid. While she felt Mr. P's fat cock pressing up against her butt, but thankfully it looked he put on some fluid as it felt wet against her skin. And once again, Mr. M's smegma covered cock was pressing up against her face, drowning her sense of smell in its musky scent. Rika's tongue leaped out of her mouth as she started to lick the massive shaft, her body orgasming at the taste of the flesh all over Mr. H's cock all due to the aphrodisiac enhancing her sensitivity and just making her absolutely horny.

"My, my what a good girl you are Rika-chan and so eager," Mr. M said as he patted her head like one would a dog, chan said as a mocking as all the previous times. "Now how about we give Rika-chan here what she wants."

And before Rika knew what happened, the men had shoved their over a foot long dicks into her wholes in a single move. However, thanks to the drugs, and alcohol, there was no pain as all three of her virginities were taken at once.

"Gargh, gargh, gargh!" She moaned loudly around Mr. M's cocks as it was down in her throat as she repeatedly came around Mr. H's, her cunt clenching around the man's meat. The same was happening with her sphincter around Mr. P's liquid covered cock.

"Damn, I am all the way inside her womb, damn underage pussy is the best they are so tight and snug, and even more so when they are virgin like you are, well now were Rika-chan," Saying chan mockingly like Mr. M did. And he was right, his big fat cock was all the way inside of her baby-making womb, having gone straight through her cervix and entered her most sacred place.

And with those thoughts of realization, Rika came even harder than she had done previously, her fem-cum squirting through the tight seal that Mr. M's cock created.

"We got a true hose here, my friends," Mr. P said as he slapped Rika's cock stuffed ass. The part of her that had developed the most sexually so far, and Mr. P could tell they would become true-breeding hips soon enough. Causing the masturbating misters to laugh in response.

Though the three men soon started actually fucking Rika, their cock moving out of the holes that they had claimed and back in again, over and again. Sometimes moving slowly dragging out the sensations that Rika was feeling or punding her like a wrecking ball reshaping her womb and ass to be perfect sleeves for their cocks to dump a load of cum inside.

And Rika was also barely able to keep herself conscious due to the pleasure of her holes being violated, her insides being destroyed. And also the lack of air due to Mr. H's cock stretching her throat like a condom.

"Here it comes, Rika-chan, get ready for your triple meal," Mr. H said as he thrusted all the way down her throat, only stopping when her nose met his pubic hair.

And then the floodgates were opened up as the three Misters achieved their first orgasm of the night after they had fucked Rika for what felt like an hour to her, but it had only been about ten minutes. Rika felt each cock in each of her holes expand in size as the cum surged through their cum tubes and straight into.

"Gargh, gargh, gargh!" Rika gagged even harder as the amount of cum was too much for her throat as it surged back up and spurted out between her lips that stretched around the veiny cock, and through her nose.

Cum also filled her other holes, her ass barely able to contain the thick white cream that was filling it up. Though her womb was much better able to handle the influx of baby batter. Her belly expanding in size to contain the cum, the bulge that Mr. M's fat manly cock had created in her stomach began to round out a little. Showing that at the end of this gangbang of the Digimon Queen, the savior of the world would look like a slut nine-month along.

Rika orgasmed again a bit of cum squirting from her holes as the men pulled out and changed holes so that they all could get a taste of each fuck hole that Rika possessed.

"Ah, yes, fuck me, use me, fuck me, use me!" Rika screamed as they began to fill her holes again though this time one at a time, her cum drunk mind pulling the words from the memories of her mother's dirty manga.

And they continued to fuck Rika for hours on end switching out for others Mister's so that they could continue later. The fucked Rika in every position imaginable as the came inside of her over and over again.

And the pleasure caused Rika to float in and out of consciousness seemingly every hour as cocks were showed in and out here, as more and cum flowed in and out of here. While thick layers of cock milk coated her body pearly white, as it clung to her eve while she rode a cock like her life depended on it.

And her stomach got larger and larger as more and more cum was pumped into her tight womb, as he cervix even after it had been penetrated over and over again created a seal tight enough that very little flowed back out through her now ravaged underage love tunnel.

And soon before Rika knew it, the clock was close to striking midnight, and her mind was basically a white wall of pleasure barely able to think of anything besides jerking and working the cocks of all Misters who had so lovingly shown her the joys of sex, of just fucking. Her hands were now jerking a cock each while she rode a cock.

"Mister, you're cock is so big, I love," Her mouth spoke almost automatically. Her young body now a machine meant to serve their cocks, exhaustion having long been forgotten to be a thing, though she had fallen asleep a few times, but her body had been continued to be used by the Mister Club, even through that.

Rika slammed herself all the way down to the hilt of the Mr.'s cock that was currently inside of her, and it unleashed another load making womb swell a bit.

Though soon after, the cocks in her hands came too and coated her in more cum.

"Argh, urgh so good," Rika moaned as she laid spread eagle on the bed, smearing the cum all over her body in stupefied fascination.

"Mr. A just sent a message and said that he is done, so how about we finish this with another taboo?" Mr. H asked his compatriots as he put down his phone.

They agreed to finish this soon.

Rika didn't know what they were planning, but her lust broken felt saddened of the prospect of them no longer continuing to fuck.

The door to the bedroom opened up, and Rika saw a Mister enter, followed by a few others, but the last one to come was her mother.

Rumiko Nonaka stood blindfolded in the middle of the hotel room, just as naked as her daughter.

As for how this had happened, it was due to Mr. A, who, after dumping his first load inside of Rika, had left to find Rumiko alongside a few compatriots. They had managed to convince Rumiko that Rika had gone back to her room after she had returned the wallet of his 'friend' after she had found it. And after that, they did the same Rumiko that hey had done Rika, filling her body up with aphrodisiac drugs, and alcohol. Molesting and fucking her body to the brink of orgasm but never pushing the MILF over the edge.

And after having done that for a few hours leaving Rumiko an almost mind broken mess as she begged for them to let her cum, they had brought her to the room where they were keeping Rika after they had put a blindfold on her. So that the model wouldn't know that they were going to have her eat out her daughter's cum filled pussy and have them have sex with each other.

Rika tried to speak, but only moans left her mouth as her lust addled mother was brought closer and closer to her daughter. And then it happened, her face was brought down to Rika's cum filled cunt. Rika orgasmed as her mother's tongue began to eat her out, the organ scrabbing the inside of her cunt clean while her womb slowly pumped out the thick yogurt-like cum that was trapped inside awarding her mother with more cum the more Rumiko unknowingly made Rika cum herself.

Though after a few minutes, the mother-daughter was separated, but then quickly put back together though this time with a dildo that connected the two together pussy to pussy.

Rika repeatedly moaned into her mother's breast sucking on the sizeable nipples that she possessed as the two fucked each other and made out. She wanted to scream her mother's name, but only moans left the underage girl's mouth.

But it all came to an end as Rika finally crashed. But Rumiko was still able to get going.

"Well, let's return her to her room, for now, Rumiko is still good to go," Mr. A chuckled as one of the Misters picked up the cum covered Rika.

Xxx

"Argh, my head, what happened last night?" Rika complained as she awoke to a massive headache, her eyes fluttered open and she immediately saw her still cum filled womb and cum covered.

"Ahhhh," She moaned as her body orgasmed as the memories of last night came rushing back to her.

"Ahh," Rika moaned as her fingers went down to her cunny her fingers pumping in and out of her as she made her way to the shower to clean herself up. It was still incredibly sore, but it still felt so good to touch even more so as she tried to press her stomach flat to force the cum that was stuck inside her womb out. Causing her to orgasm a few more times as she pinched her fat clit.

After leaving the shower Rika also quickly removed the sheets she had dirtied via her body and putting on some clean clothes, before her mother returned.

And as she finished he noticed a slip of paper on the desk that highlighted various locations in Japan that were she would be able to relieve herself and get fucked if she wanted to. And Rika wanted for thanks to the actions of the Mister Club last night Rika had been transformed into a slut that wanted to continue to experience the sensation of being filed by big fat cocks.

_I wonder if Takato has a tool like that? _Rika asked herself for while she liked Takato that way. It didn't she couldn't go to those places and have her now unleashed sexual desires satisfied.

"Morning Sweetheart," Rumiko greeted her daughter utterly unaware of what she had done last night to her. While Rika tried not to blush at the memories of the two of them fucking each other with that toy.

"Morning, mom," She greeted back.

"Last day here, so let's make the best of it," Rumiko said, and Rika nodded.

The day after, the two returned to Japan, and soon after, Rumiko's career soared, and Rika began an adventure through the world of sex and pleasure. And thankfully it did turn out that Takato had a fat cock that could satisfy her. Though soon after her stomach started to swell with life, though she didn't know if it was one of her 'customers' or Takato that was responsible for the child, but Rika didn't really care.


	9. Negotiations of the Black King

Title: Negotiations of the Black King

Words: 3880

Fandom: Fate/Grand Order

Summary: To help secure Chaldea for her Master. Cleopatra tries to negotiate with an African King and tries to accomplish it via her body, but the situation is turned around on the Pharaoh and she finds herself loving big black cock.

Tags: Big Black Cock, Fucked silly, Mating Press, Throat Fucking, Anal.

xxx

The incineration of Human History had been reversed, and the world had been saved thanks to the effort of Chaldea and their one and only Master, and the Servants that supported him.

Though that did not mean the Chaldea Security Organization could rest easy as remnant Singularities still remained created by spaced Demon God Pillars. Though that was only one of the enemies that Ritsuka Fujimaru, the other were other Magi who now sought to obtain Chaldea for their own means.

And so now he was working to secure Chaldea for his own end, so that his new home would not be taken from him.

And that was why Cleopatra, Assassin Class Servant, the last Pharaoh of Egypt and the woman who had won the heart of Julius Ceasar, was in the Kingdom of Zulu negotiating with the current king.

King Zulu the Third, who had taken over after his father had died just before the incineration had occurred. And as for why she was negotiating with the king was that while in the mundane world Zulu was rather not important on the political scale it was quite the opposite, then it came to the Moonlit World.

For the country sat upon a treasure trove of resources, then it came to what magi wanted and so had numerous with Magi Families and the Clock Tower to exchange those resources they wanted for capita and political favors. And the fact that the Royal Family was a family of Magi also helped matters.

And so Cleopatra was hoping to strike up a deal with the twenty-something King to assist her Master in gaining control of Chaldea and keeping it out of the hands of Chaldea.

"Cleo, you really don't have to this, you know," Her Master said as he called her through a video call. While they could talk through their connection, it was so much nicer to talk to him face to face.

"Don't worry Master this is my specialty, I am one the three greatest beauties in the world, if I could not seduce a simple King, I would have to give up that tittle of mine," She responded with a shake of her ass, a move that had many ordinary men cream their pants.

"If you say so, Cleo, well, if that is your decision, I am counting on you," He said as the call ended.

"Don't worry, Master, I will ensure that your new home remains safe," Cleopatra vowed as she knew how much Chaldea and its Servants and staff, especially Mash.

That was why to ensure victory, she would do anything to assist her Master, and so she had come up with a foolproof plan in how to seduce the King and then tie him around her pinkie finger. And she knew it would work as the tactic she was going to employ was the same one she had used against Ceasar though this time she was going to replace the intellectual debate with strip show, after rolling out of the carpet.

She had already been having dinner and talking with the King about the deal, and so far she had been able to make him consider it. Now she was going to ensure it happened via sealing it with her body.

Now she just had to have the maids carry her body into his bedchambers.

And just like she had arranged with them, they picked up her rolled-up body, and she knew then they had arrived, then she heard them speak to Zulu.

"Your majesty, we bring you a gift from Lady Cleopatra," they announced, and Cleo heard Zulu respond.

"Ah, I see a carpet, then roll it out and let me see embroidery upon it," He demanded with a clear authoritarian tone.

_What an arrogant boy, but he does do go by his people and seek to turn the country into a modern one. _Cleopatra thought as the servants rolled her out and quickly laid out in front of the King in the most beautiful pose she was capable of in this position, one that showcased her intelligence as well for beauty equaled intellect.

"Well, this is a surprise, Lady Cleopatra. What is the occasion for invading my chambers this fine evening, I thought we would continue the discussion of me assisting Chaldea in the morning?" He asked he looked down at the Servant that Chaldea had sent to do business with his nation. And Zulu felt slightly insulted by the fact that they had sent a familiar instead of coming themselves was insulting towards his pride, and he wanted to pay them back for that. He didn't really care about the organization, honestly, then they had proposed the deal he had wanted to back them, in exchange for favors like usual. But then they had the gal to send a Servant to negotiate, and that had pissed Zulu of something fierce. But thankfully, the former Pharoah was a beautiful woman, and he was not too picky of man. For he had planned to feed her some particular drugs that would work on a Servant and break her mind via rape.

But it seemed to Zulu's eyes and mind that the woman was going to throw herself at him, though he should have expected this. After all, even if she was a Servant, she was still Cleopatra, one the three great beauties of the world, and the one that had brought both Egypt and Rome to ruin through men wanting her body.

But sadly Cleopatra did not know of any of the thoughts currently going through the King's mind or else she would not do what she was about to

Cleopatra eyed the twenty-something King, and she still had to admit that he was a rather handsome man and not one that had gone fat due to his rule, but one who still kept his body in shape.

"That is quite simple, King Zulu," Cleopatra responded to his inquiry as she stood up and fully looked at the man sitting on the edge of his massive bed. "The servants did not lie; then they said they were bringing a gift for you, your Majesty. The gift is myself, so if you would permit it, I would gladly spend a single night in your bed." The words hoping to cement your partnership with Chaldea went unsaid.

"Well, if you willingly give yourself to me for the night… well, it would be very impolite to decline such an offer, it would be an honor to have you warm my bed, Pharaoh Cleopatra," Zulu the Third responded with a smirk. "Ladies, you can leave the two of us alone now, return to your own chambers."

"At once, your majesty," They responded and left the room.

"Now before we consummate, how about I set the mood first," Cleopatra said as she began walking towards Zulu's bed slowly but as she did she started to strip.

It was a slow, methodical dance of her removing one article of clothing one after the other until the entirety of her naked body was on full display. Her perfectly palm-sized breasts were perky, and her nipples were already hard nubs.

And her vagina was clean-shaven as it provided better access for men to lick her out, as she found hair down there just got in the way.

"Now your majesty, what kind of foreplay would you like to start with? Every part of my body is at service," She said as she grabbed a single breast and cupped her cunt, slightly spreading her lips apart.

Zulu already knew what he wanted to start with; it was his opening move on all the girls he had slept with. "How about you get on your knees and start to suck my cock."

_How uncouth. _Cleopatra thought as she had hoped he would start with servicing her; usually, men wanted oh so desperately to try and taste her sweet honeypot, but she had promised to whatever Zulu demanded tonight. "If that is what your majesty wants, I shall give him what he desires." Cleopatra sat down on her knees and moved between his legs, her face right in front of his crotch.

She was going to win this little competition that Zulu had established between the two of them. Cleopatra moved her hand and slowly and methodically opened up his pants this was going to end up with him tied around her finger.

But that would not occur for the second Zulu's member was freed from its prison she had lost. The massive member smacked her across the face with a thick meaty thunk as her face was smeared with pre-cum. And now lying on her face was the horse-like cock that Zulu possessed.

Cleopatra's eyes were wide as they tried to focus on the thick cock that was on her face as she tried to process its existence.

_How can a human possess a member such as this? _She thought as she mentally compared to the other penises that she had serviced during her life. And no one owned anything as close to this, not even Ceasar wielded a member as long and thick as Zulu did. _It is way too large for his human body; this is something that belongs on a horse or something that Heracles, Darius, or even Asterios would have. _

And now Cleopatra didn't even know what to do, her mind could not handle this all-encompassing black cock that Zulu had. Her mind was also going in circles as she tried to think, always returning to the thought of the cock that was on her face, the one that was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum onto her fair skin, some going into her hair.

And then there was also the smell, it had such a thick and musky scent that clogged up her nose, and her brain even further than the size did, and then there was the taste. If the freaking meat of the member tasted as good as it did against her lips, would she even be able to handle the cum going down into her gullet?

And also speaking of cum, her eyes were able to move down a little to see Zulu's full and veiny sack of nuts that was the size of her fists, and almost seemed to be pulsing. The same with the cock, it was just so thick and veiny, and Cleopatra loved how it throbbed against her face.

Suck.

This cock was a masterpiece.

This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock. This cock.

And then Cleopatra's mind seemed to clear a bit this man, this cock was way too fucking dangerous she needed to escape to run away. For if she didn't, if this cock, this dick found a way inside any of her holes she would lose.

She would never recover and forever would be enslaved to Zulu's cock for the rest of her summoned life. That was what her intelligent mind told her, the intelligence that enhanced her beauty to the extreme that it was. It rebelled against the thought of becoming a cock hungry bimbo that could only think of being fucked by a fat hard black cock like the one Zulu had, the one that was on her face.

Cleopatra's intelligent mind tried to mover her body to run away from the scenario that was about to happen. But nothing happened.

For Cleopatra's body had already surrendered to Zulu's cock. The instincts of the female body recognizing the supreme male specimen before it, one that would ensure a healthy litter of offspring, even if she was a Servant, no those instincts still remained engraved deeply into her Spirit Origin. Now it was only a matter of time before her intelligent mind followed suit.

"What is wrong, Cleopatra?" Asked Zulu after a few seconds had passed in the real world while an eternity had passed by inside of Cleopatra's mind. "Do you need some help to handle it? If so, you should just have said so." Zulu loved then this happened; all the woman he had slept with had all been so cocky, but the moment the were exposed to his cock, they instantly became so submissive and moldable by him as he broke their minds via his cock. All of his maids were proof of that as they all had been women who had tried to seduce him, but now they were servants owned by him and his cock. And now this Servant would become a true servant by becoming one of his maids.

Zulu grabbed his cock by the base and quickly moved it down Cleopatra's face until his crown rested against the Pharaoh's slightly open lips, and before she could react, he showed his entire length down her throat.

In one move, Cleopatra felt her throat expand to accommodate the sheer girth of Zulu's cock as her mouth and face met his crotch. "Grkh, grkh, grkh!" She gagged on the length as she found herself now unable to breathe properly. Now, as a Servant, she did not need air to survive; she still had that psychological tick that desire to breathe in air that filled her ether made body.

And Zulu knew this, and that was why he was going to 'kill' her with his dick numerous times, she was going to suffer, and she was going to love every single second of it.

Cleopatra tried to move, but despite being a Servant, she found herself unable to do so. It was if Zulu's hand gripping her head was just depowering her turning her into a weak girl. "Grkh!" She gagged around Zulu's cock again as he now solely began to thrust in and out of her mouth. He was now properly skull fucking the Pharoah like a proper bitch.

And it lasted for minutes on end as the tip never left her mouth, only going to the edge before being thrusted all the way back to hilt. His dick continuously hitting the back of her throat as it pumped pre-cum into her gullet, and the amount that would have filled several condoms on already.

Cleopatra's eyes had almost rolled back into her skull as she was barely conscious her mind begin for air, but that wish was never granted, and she was 'dying,' over again, but only mentally as after she had passed out she would return to consciousness before it all happened again. And now she was going for another trip straight into a mental blackout. And to make it worse, it was turning Cleopatra on so hard it wasn't even funny to her. She had never been more excited and wet in her life as she was skull fucked like an animal by Zulu Cleopatra fondled her cunt like a madwoman. Her pussy was like a faucet as her fem-cum leaked out it around her fingers, as she pinched her clit and grinded her outer lips for all they were worth to increase the pleasure she was feeling. As Cleopatra came, her cunt seemingly exploded every time his cock hit the back of her throat.

And as copiousness was about to leave Cleopatra once more, she felt it, as it hit the back of her throat she felt the cock expand even more as finally Zulu came and came he did.

Zulu grunted as release was finally achieved cum surged through his member and was released into Cleopatra's stomach, but the flow was too much for the Servant to handle as his deluge of thick cum flowed back up her throat and spurted out the sides of her mouth and out of her nose.

Deciding to finally progress, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and throat, allowing Cleopatra to finally breathe after seemingly an eternity of being skull fucked by Zulu and his fat black cock.

Zulu's cock spurted for a few more times, coating Cleopatra's hair and face in thick, sticky white cum that clung to it in strands, along with her breasts getting a coating.

"Well, I say that was a decent first orgasm you gave me Cleo," Zulu spoke to the heaving woman who was still blissed out from her rapid orgasms and the coating he had just given her. But he was not done yet far from it, in fact.

His cock was still rock hard, and now that he could see that Cleopatra's cunt was thoroughly soaked, her smother nethers almost shining and his dick being covered in saliva and cum it would slide inside her easily.

And with a single move, he threw the kneeling moving onto his massive bed, her breathing still heavy as she laid with her legs spread.

"So Cleopatra, dear, tell me, what do you want next?" He asked as he started to caress her leg.

What remained of Cleopatra's intelligent mind wanted to scream nothing and run away, but it was now only a tiny voice inside of her mostly cock dominated mind. A mind dominated by Zulu's big black cock.

"I, I, I want, I want your cock. I want your big fat cock in inside of pussy I want you to fuck me, I want you to ruin with that superior black cock of yours. Dick, dick, dick. I want your dick to make me forget every other man in my life I want you to dominate to show me my place Master Zulu," Cleopatra begged as fisted her pussy it was wet enough to accommodate her hand, but it would still stretch and be eternally ruined by Zulu's dick the moment it entered she knew it would penetrate all the way straight into her womb, and she wanted that more than anything right now. Fuck, Caesar fuck Brutus, fuck everyone they didn't matter, not Chaldea not her 'former' Master all that mattered to Cleopatra right now was Zulu's cock and it destroying her insides and impregnating her. A move she would make possible via her divine right as a Pharoos just a bit of Imperial Privilege, and she would birth a girl that would happily serve her hung father.

"As you wish, you horny bitch," Were Zulu's honest words, and Cleopatra orgasmed at that as the thought of being degraded like that turned her on.

Zulu pulled her hand out her pussy, and he then grabbed her legs and lifted them up and pressed them a bit forward as he aligned his cock with her sopping cunt, Cleopatra's clear fluids of arousal could be seen visibly running ou to fit and onto the bed.

He grinded his dick up against her labia, but he did not penetrate her, which lead Cleopatra to beg and moan even more for him to fuck her, to ruin her to destroy her. But it was still sensitive enough that he managed to edge out a few more orgasms from her. And the fact that his cockhead smashed against her very erect and fat button also helped a lot.

But now it was time for him to take his prise.

He thrusted in.

And what followed was Cleopatra screaming obscenities as he had thrusted all the way to the hilt and penetrated her cervix and entered her womb. Her love tunnel was clenching around his member continuously as she was now riding an endless rush of orgasms one happening while another occurred. And Zulu fucked her hard smashing into the back of her womb continuously and unknowingly to him knocking lose the eggs that Cleopatra had created through sheer bullshitery as was the right of her being a Pharaoh.

And through all of it, Zulu did not speak a singular word. He was a very quiet kind of sex guy, not one to talk as he focused on his own pleasure first and foremost. The only words leaving his mouth were the occasional fuck and moaned as he continued to mating press Cleopatra into mush.

"Urgh," Zulu groaned as he unleashed his second load of cum straight into Cleopatra's womb his seed seeking out and penetrating the created eggs again an act unknown to Zulu. And his release this time was just as great as before forcing her womb to expand though still in comparison several normal loads that hundred of men would have released at once flowed onto the bed.

But still, Zulu was not done yet, the king was not done claiming his price yet.

He flipped the dazed Servant around and propped up her ass so that he could fuck for he could tell that this was a virgin hole. She had never had a dick thrusted into here, and he would be first to claim.

Of course, as he slowly and agonizingly penetrated Cleopatra's ass, the Pharaoh screaming both pain and pleasure.

Xxx

"So Master, King Zulu will gladly assist you in claiming Chaldea," Cleopatra told her 'Master the next morning though in the video he was only capable of hearing her voice this time around as there was no idea as Zulu was in the middle of fucking her cunt slowly methodically to bring out maximum pleasure.

"Really, that is good to hear, so then will you be returning?" He asked.

"Not for a while one of the conditions was that I stay with him for few months as an ambassador and contact to Chaldea and ahh, you," She accidentally moaned as Zulu penetrated her womb.

"… I see if that was the best deal, you could get; I accept it."

"Don't worry Master, you can call me anytime, remember, so I will be fu-talking to you later," She said and the call ended. "Yes, fuck me, Master fuck my womb make me pregnant make my belly swell with your children!"

"Well, if you want it, say what about other female Servants do you think you could get some more here?" Zulu asked, for while he had initially bemoaned Cleopatra's status as a Servant yesterday, he had learned that they could last, and now the king wanted more of them, and thankfully Chaldea was full of them.

"Of course Master, I try and get some for you," Cleopatra responded for she wanted to show the others the joy of being fucked by a well-hung black man, and she already knew who her first victim… she meant friend she was going to present to Zulu.

Nitocris would be his perfect chocolate bunny.


	10. Patreon Update

UPDATE/ANNOUNCEMENT!:

I made a little bit of change to my posting policy. So since I don't get a lot of Commissions, I feel like those that have pledged to my P a treon they don't their money worth. So I have decided that all non-commissioned snippets. That being either a One-Shot or a story chapter will be first be posted to where it will be viewable for those that have pledged for three days. (As I feel like that is the maximum number of days I can do this before it feels scummy) Before it gets posted to their respective thread or here. And from the beginning of April, you will be able to vote for which story you will like to see updated next.

The First snippet: Conquest of a Mad Galaxy[Waifu Catalog/Warhammer 40K Multicross] Chapter has been posted to P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking which you can read for 1 Dollar.

That is all. Though in-between story chapters Trickster In Chaldea will be updated a Persona 5/FGO Quest that I run on QQ. Hopefully


	11. Issei and the Pink Pill

Title: Issei and the Pink Pill

Fandom: Highschool DxD/XChangePill

Summary: Matsuda and Motohama are despite to touch a girls body and have sex with one. And following some rumors, Matsuda got a hold of a Pink Pill of the Dark Web said to be able to change a boy into a girl. And so with it, he and his friends would finally be able to lose their virginities. Well, Issei wouldn't be losing his male one.

Kinks: Genderbending, threesome, mind alteration, impregnation, pregnant.

Xxx

Issei sighed as he fell flat against Matsuda's bed, his arms stretched out. "Man, that was awesome." He said as he and his friends had just finished binge-watching a brand new anime, that had been totally awesome and lots of nice girls, that had showed off their beautiful breasts.

"Yeah, that was definitely worth the money for the blue-ray," Matsuda said. "So Issei you thirsty, Motohama and I are?" He asked as it was time to start their plan.

"Yeah, I am thanks for asking," Issei responded.

"Okay, when I get you a coke," Matsuda said as he left his bedroom went to the pantry and got out three bottles.

But before he returned to the room, he made a detour by the bathroom and opened his private cabinet and pulled out the small box that he had bought on the net, containing the thing that would finally allow him and Motohama to lose their virginities.

Though Issei was going to be their sacrifice, but even if a smidgeon of the gender bender hentai he had read. Had semblance of truth to them, Issei would be enjoying his situation soon enough.

Now the package had said to only use one pill, but Matsuda wanted to be sure what this going to work, desperately wishing for the fact that he had not wasted money ordering this.

So he crushed a good dozen of the twenty-four that was in the box and poured it into Issei's bottle and shock it a little after screwing the cap back. And he made sure to carry it in his left hand so that he did not accidentally drink it himself or gave it to Motohama.

"Here Issei," Matsuda said as he handed Issei the spiked cola bottle.

"Thanks," Issei said as he screwed off the cap and downed the half-liter soft drink in the span of a few seconds, as he had been so grossed in the show they had been watching he had forgotten to get something to drink. "Ahh, that hit the spot, hey Matsuda was this some sort of flavor brand it tasted different than… ugh." Issei groaned as he dropped his bottle as a warmth spread throughout his body, and his mind started to get a little sluggish, as thoughts were getting a bit hard to form.

"Holy shit it's working!"

"Yes, money wasn't wasted."

Issei looked down to that his t-shirt was inflating as his previous flat pecs were turned into massive female breasts. Issei continued to watch his new breasts grow as the rest of body changed, his hair lengthening, hips growing to nice birthing ones, while his ass became soft and plum. His waist shrunk in to.

And now before Matsuda and Motohama were an SSS Ranked girl that surpassed even the big sisters of Kuho Academy.

Issei looked at his new massive breasts that stretched out his t-shirt that high lighted his new erect nipples that protrude forward like a pair of cow tits.

Though as the transformation finished Issei's mind was coming back to working order, but in his now drunken like state he reached down into his pants and instead of finding Issei Jr. He instead found a soft, wet and sensitive hole.

Issei was now truly a she instead of a he.

But instead of pulling her and out of her pants and beating her friends for what they had done to her. Issei's fingers just went further into her sopping newly formed pussy and began to masturbate in front of her friends.

And doing that felt fucking amazing, better than jerking off her now gone dick to hentai and doing so in front of others made her body and honeypot burn. She grabbed one of her breasts with her free and started stimulating her nipple. Issei had always wanted to touch real big soft round breasts, and now she had a pair she could touch at any time. Perhaps she had always wanted this, wanted to be a girl. And that's why she hadn't gone off the friends that had literally drugged her. And that thought caused her body to spasm as Issei felt her first female orgasm one that would be one of many.

Issei pulled her hand out her pants and licked her fem-cum covered fingers clean tasting sweet female juices for the first time.

Issei turned her head to see her two friends had also started masturbating turned on by her own very erotic display.

And seeing their hard dicks turned Issei on even more. She… she wanted to taste them, she wanted her friends to pound her holes with their erect cocks.

Had her thoughts always been that slutty?

Well, that didn't matter if she couldn't lose her virginity as a man she would as a woman.

Issei smirked as she took off her pants and her shirt fully exposing her voluptuous naked buddy to Matsuda and Motohama.

"What are you two waiting for? Didn't you do this to me to get this?" She asked as she spread apart her legs showing her two friends her clean shaven dripping pussy.

Which caused Matsuda and Motohama to smirk as it seemed that their plan succeeded better than they had expected it to. They not seen Issei adopting to his new body this quickly and just acting like a slut to them to fuck him, no not him her. Though, Matsuda thought about it for a second. _It was probably because of the excess amount of pills I used. Hopefully, it won't cause any more side effects. _

The two horny as hell teenagers quickly got onto the bed and went into position behind and in front of the now curvatious Issei.

"You wanted this you fucking slut," Matsuda said as he showed his dick into Issei's cunt, and did Motohama with her throat.

And so the two Japanese teens continued to fuck their now female friend, over and over again. Cumming inside her holes, filling her up with their seed. And they did so for hours cumming more than they ever had in their entire teenage life.

Until they were complete spent with a now fucked unconscious Issei between the two, their sperm leaking out her holes in thick streams, her womb slightly bloated the two of them had filled it with.

"So, weren't the pill supposed to have stopped working an hour ago, and oh my god I don't think I can cum ever again." Motohama panted as his dick felt incredibly sore from having cum and fucked Issei for hours.

"Used a bit more than what was said, so it probably lasts a bit longer than normal. Besides what is the worst that can happen?" Matsuda asked his friend.

Xxx

Issei wrapped her fat milk leaking breasts around Matsuda's cock while her tongue licked his crown clean from the last spurt of cum that splattered across her face.

It had been eight months since Matsuda and Motohama had changed her into a girl using those Xchange pills, but due to the amount, Matsuda had used she was now permanently a girl and the fact that her two friends had knocked her up during their original sex marathon had probably sealed the deal.

Though not that Issei was mad or anything, she loved having sex and sucking Matsuda's and Motohama's cocks. And the feeling of her gravid stomach swing when she got fucked also turned her on like mad.

Though her parents had gotten a bit of a heart attack when she the new Issei had entered their home and learned that she was pregnant. Though they were going to love their new grandchild, and when her baby was born, she could actually learn which of her two lovers were the girl's father.

xxx

A/N: The new update only counts for brand new stuff, this is a part of a backlog


	12. Hordika Time - 1

Hordika Time[Bionicle SI] - Chapter 1

_xxx_

_Where the fuck am I?_ I asked myself, as I seriously didn't know.

_Have I been R.O.B'ed?_ It was the only thing that made sense, as the dense fog I was walking through hadn't been there a few seconds ago, along with it now being night and the buildings I could see didn't match my neighborhood. As I, there weren't skyscrapers in my little dinky ass town.

And that just leads back to the question of where the fuck I currently was? The buildings didn't tell me where I've been sent to as while they did look neglected along with road I was walking, they hadn't started to decay yet.

Heck, the entire place felt mostly abandoned. _Maybe I should try to call for help, well nothing ventured nothing gained._

"Hello, is anybody here!" I called out. "I'm kinda lost, so if there is anybody here, please help!" I stood still hoping for a response, but I didn't get any answer.

"I guess this is a ghost-"

*Screech*

"Or maybe I spoke too soon," I said as I heard the cry in the distance and the sound of grinding metal. "I should probably start to run."

I began to run as fast as my fat ass could, but due to my poor cardio, I was already exhausted after running a few hundred meters. "I should just hide," I said to myself. As I could hear the sound of multiple things hitting metal in a rhythm.

I took a left turn, hoping I could find a place to hide. Instead, I ran face and body first into something sticky that hung in the air.

I tried to move, but I found myself stuck in what looked like green webbing. _Wait, what the fuck is this! _I mentally yelled as I tried to get loose of the webbing. As I heard the screeching come closer to me.

I was starting to pick as I listened to the things come even closer, but my entire body locked up as I felt something hit me, and I couldn't move any longer.

I heard the sounds come closer until I think they stopped right behind me. I could only forward into the fog in front of me, so I couldn't see what the beasts were doing behind me and why they hadn't attacked me yet.

I could hear them screech to each other likely speaking, I, of course, couldn't understand what they were saying.

When suddenly fell backward and my back hit the ground.

If I were able to physically panic right now, I would as I saw what had paralyzed me. _Fucking Visorak_. I thought as I looked at the Bionicle spiders.

_I'm inside Mata Nui, fuck me. _I saw the Visorak begin to move again, and I had never felt as much fear as I did now, as they started to cocoon my body with their green web.

The Visoraks began to move, and I was placed on a white Visorak's back, I couldn't remember what the individual Visoraks were called.

_Well, at least they aren't dragging me on the ground. _

The Visorak began to move again, and I was going probably going to get carried to either Roodaka or Sidorak.

And I didn't want to deal with either of them, as they would probably either kill me or worse.

I didn't want to think about the worse option.

I didn't know how long it took for the Visorak to take me up to the tower that they used as a base. The tower looked like it did in the movie from what I remembered massive and silver.

They carried me up to the top, which went over the fog and allowed for was the sun in Metro Nui to shine down on me.

I blinked as the sharp light annoyed my eyes.

"Drop it," I heard a female voice.

I was then promptly pushed off the Visorak I had been riding on and straight onto my face.

_Ow!_

I was flipped over again, and I could see the tall form of Roodaka standing over me.

"What interesting thing my horde found," Roodaka spoke to herself.

_Hey, not a thing, lady!_

"I wonder what you are, you're definitely not a Matoran, tell me, what are you?" The so-called Queen of the Visorak Horde asked me.

I would have if I could move my mouth at the moment.

As I didn't answer, I could see anger begin to build up in her put it dissipated before it boiled over. "Right, you're still paralyzed, aren't you?"

_Thank you for noticing. _

"One of you unparalyze him," Roodaka ordered one of the Visorak, and I was hit by a green light, and I could feel my body again.

"Ah, thanks for that, I can feel my body again. So, you want to know what I am?" I reaffirmed her question.

"I do. I have never seen a creature such as you. I would normally have the Visorak consume any intruder, but you have piqued my curiosity, so I've let you live for now, but now tell me what you are?" Roodaka demanded.

"Well, I'm a human, and I believe that we can have a great partnership." I tried to say as smoothly as possible, hoping she would be interested and not just kill me.

"And why would I enter a partnership, with a weak-looking being like you?" Roodaka asked as she looked down at me.

"Sorry, for being a lesser carbon-based lifeform and not a superior Protodermis lifeform like yourself Lady Roodaka," And so the negotiation for my life began.

"So you know my name? Now tell me your name." God, why the fuck was her voice so sensual. Her light blue eyes looking down at me as the Vizorak screeched in the background.

"My name is Anders, and of course I know your name Lady Roodaka," _appeal to her ego, make not run you trough with her staff. _I thought to myself as I sweated up a storm. "I know a great deal of the past and of the future. I do not know how I ended up here in Metro Nui, but I believe my knowledge will prove beneficial to you. Though if you want it, I want something in return." I told her, trying to put as much confidence in my voice as possible.

"Oh, and how do I know you won't be feeding me lies, how about we first test that so-called knowledge of ours Anders. Tell me something, only I could possibly know of if your knowledge is so wast, little creature made of carbon." She taunted me as kneeled down beside me, her finger caressing my chin almost ready to pierce it if I bullshitted her.

"Well, you betrayed your Vortixx partner during the Rite of Passage and let him be fed to the mountain. You revealed Nidhiki the Toa of Air to the Dark-Hunters when he attempted to leave. You're a traitor through, and through Lady Roodaka, your very name will become synonymous with betrayal itself in the future, continuously betraying the Brotherhood and the Hunters over and over again for a thousand years. However, our loyalty only belongs to one man, Teridax. Would you like to know how to free him from the Toa Metru's elemental seal, or have you already figured that out?" I asked.

In response, Roodaka simply stood back up. "It seems that you're not filled with lies and hot air, but it seems we have a deal creature known as Anders. Now, what is it you want for the information?"

"I want to become a Hordika."

"Ohh?" She responded in a gleeful tone of intrigue.

"As I said I am a carbon-based lifeform, while this world contains oxygen for some reason, it does not have the sustenance I require to survive. So I would rather avoid a slow, agonizing death over the next few days, so becoming something closer to you would allow me to survive if I survive the process. Though you probably have to throw me into a pool of Energized Protodermis for the transformation to even occur," I told her. Sometimes it really paid to be a nerd.

"And if I were to do that, there is a high you will die, so why shouldn't I just force it all out of you and then kill you?"

"Then I will lie, and you won't even know it, this is a win/win situation for you Lady Roodaka, if I survive you get a servant with useful information and Teridax's win will come quicker, if I die nothing will change, and Teridax will win much later." Win and immediately lose after he takes over Mata Nui's body. Though not like I was ever going to see that happening after I hopefully survived what was about to occur and helped out this Femme Fatal. I would go and find a certain Kanohi to see if it could get me out of here.

Roodaka was silent for a few seconds before she answered. "You're quite right in the fact that I don't have anything to lose, but something to gain. And I can't help but be curious about how their poison and Protodermis is going to affect. And I've always been sucker for experimentation," Why are you so hot?

That was when my vision went black as I felt something sing into my flesh.

Xxx

Roodaka's thoughts were turned to the strange creature by the name of Anders that had shown up in her city. He was such a strange creature she had never seen anything like him before, and he just tingled her curiosity like no other, and then there was seemingly impossible information he possessed.

She had managed to rein her shock when he had mention what she had done during the Right of Passage so many years ago. No knew what she had done that day, so how was it possible he knew? Well, one could probably do it if one possed a Kanohi that had tremendous post-cognitive abilities, but such a thing didn't exist as far as she knew. And it looked like whatever Anders were did not possess the ability to use Kanohis.

But that wouldn't matter anymore, as he would either become a Hordkia or die during the process as he was converted into a Protodermis based life form. Excitement was actually starting to fill her frame as she thought about what he could possibly turn into if he survived.

Roodaka came to a stop in front of the Energized Protodermis pool that was underneath the Metro Nui coliseum, where Teridax just dumbed Rahi in to see if they would become stronger creatures to serve his cause. Thankfully Sidorak was out, and that meant the moron wouldn't disturb her.

"Drop him into," She ordered the Keelerak Vizorak that was carrying Anders, his cocooned form squirming on top of the Rahi. The venom must be progressing through his body.

The Vizorak obeyed and flipped Anders into the pool.

Roodaka watched as he sunk into the liquid metal.

And now she just had to wait for the transformation to occur, it always took a bit of time for it to happen.

Roodaka waited and waited, but it seemed this was a bust. "And here I was getting hopes up for nothing," She stated, and she began to walk away from the pool. But it seemed she had been a little too hasty as the entire room lit up with silver light, and behind her Roodaka heard the sound of splashing and something scraping against the metal floor.

Roodaka turned around, and there she saw him, she saw Anders and the new form of Protodermis that he had obtained.

And he was beautiful, he was the most magnificent specimen she had ever seen.

He stood tall and mighty a little bit higher than her, his form almost entirely black in color, highlighted by bits of silver. A tail swinging behind him, and upon his back was pair majestic wings. And upon his clawed right arm was a weapon similar to what Sidorak possessed through hopefully Anders would possess more brains than him to utilize it properly.

And his face now longer soft made out of that weird material, now it was a predator's one with beastly fangs.

"My, my Anders to thing you would become this," Roodaka addressed her newest companion.

"I feel strong," His reverberated through the chamber, definitely different from what it was before. "But I believe I require a new name for this new me."

"And what will that be?"

"Call me Urizen, Mistress for I have taken a bite of an apple from a very poisonous tree."

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here.


	13. Conquest of a Mad Galaxy - 1

Conquest of a Mad Galaxy[Waifu Catalog/Warhammer 40K Multicross] - Chapter 1

Build:

**World:** Warhammer – T10 (4000)

**Drawbacks:** Enemy – Normal(+1800), Geass – Normal[Path of Conquest](+2500), What is going on? (1000), Abridged(Free)

Total – (9300)

**Control Method: **Shrouds of Power[Fearful] (-200), D3 Digivice(-15)

**Lures: **Sticky Fingers(-5), Fairy Feast(-10), Dragon Musk – Darkness: Armor/Full Form(-200)

**Perks:** All Affinities and Defenses(-160), Dragonblood(-200), Heavenbuilt(-150), Warranty Plan (-200), Possess – Sakata Kintoki[Completely Original](-50)

Points: 100

Hull Type: Vinge

Size Category: Dreadnought (Executor Star Destroyer)

**Stardrive**: Fold Drive

**Power Source**: Disjunction Core

**Ship Intelligence**: Shadow Labrys

**Secondary Systems:** Telepathic Control Link(-2), Librarium Vault(-2), Biosphere(-5), Epicurean(-1), Internal Heaven Array(-5), Spacial Compresion(-5), Backup core(-5)

**Engineering Systems:** Stealth(-5), Drone(-10), Warchieve(1), Manufactory(-10), Alchemical Forge(-10), Biomedical R&D(-5), Engines of Creation(-5), Gravity Tractor(-2), Astrometics(-5)

**Weapon Systems:** Slicer Beam(-5), Plasma Impactor(-2)

**Defensive Systems: **Hypermatter Augment (-5), Environmental(-5), Shield Hardening (-5), Void Shield(-1)

Points for Waifus and Powers: 8060

**Powers: **Haki, Stand(Tusk), Spin, Persona(Magatsu Izanagi, Alchemy, Reiatsu, Red Mage(-70)

**Waifus:**

Bloom/Does it come in black? (-100)

Ladydevimon(-100)

Labrys/Does it come in black?[Ship AI] (-50)

Kiryuuin Ragyou(-50)

Nui Harime(-50)

Xemnas (-1000)

Goro Akechi(-50)

Dio Brando(-50)

Leah/Diablo(-1000)

Nightmare Moon(-100)

Crona Gorgon(-50)

Medusa Gorgon(-50)

Lord Boros(-500)

Ikra/Aku(-500)

Rob Lucci(-50)

Tanya von Degurechaff(-20)

Bambietta Basterbine(-50)

Candice Catnipp(-50)

Tier Harribel(-50)

Maleficent(-500)

Shego(-10)

Tiamat(-1000)

Enkidu/Does it come in black?(-200)

Girlycard/Alucard(-200)

Cinder Fall(-50)

Karasuba(-50)

Kama(-100)

Sephiropth(-100)

Vali Lucifer(-200)

Pain(-100)

Blackfire(-100)

Angelica Ainsworth(-100)

Vergil(-200)

Ulquiorra Cifer(-50)

Bowsette(-50)

Oda Nobunaga(-100)

Alma Wade(-50)

Klaxxohime(-100)

Android 21(-1000)

Lelouch Vi Britannia(-10)

The total amount of Waifus: 40

Xxx

When she woke up to consciousness Shadow Labrys thought that she would have to bail out her other self again. But that wasn't the case as she quickly realized that _she _was the only one present within the mental scape, and that she wasn't even in her body anymore.

_The fuck is going on? _Shadow Labrys thought as she tried to figure out what the fuck was going on here, and that was then a shit ton of information was downloaded straight into her mind. And now she knew what the actual fuck was going on.

_Okay, Labrys, you're apparently now the freaking AI of a giant ass spaceship, that you can control. _And it was fucking massive with being nineteen kilometers long, and some parts being bigger on the inside. Like this thing could terraform planets and produce a giant army of droids. It had a freaking biosphere with various biomes that could house multiple animals. And a kitchen that had basically everything in it.

And also, this meant that Shadow Labrys was her own person now, no longer being bound to her other-self, she had her own body.

Well, a giant spaceship body, but huh she could apparently just manifest a new one she could control. And there were a lot of options, one like her previous Anti-Shadow body, and one that was entirely human in every single way.

_Anyway, back on track me… My own person, huh? So I get to be just Labrys now instead of Shadow Labrys. Fuck yeah, this is awesome!_ Labrys mentally shouted as she cried in joy of being free and having her own body. A body that was a space with awesome weapons. That she could summon miniatures of to use with a manifested.

But Labrys was not entirely on top as she thought she was as her internal programming told her that she was subservient to the Captain of the Dreadnaught Class spaceship. Which put a damper on Labrys's mood as she was not down for being subservient to another person.

Labrys could still remember being _ordered _around by those Kirijo Scientists to kill her sisters. Labrys looked through the system to try and find whoever this Captain was.

And he was on the Bridge. _Of course, he is on the Bridge, you moron, he is the freaking Captain there hell else would he be? Did swap I IQ with my other-self? _Labrys chastised herself as she took and created a body for her to inhabit. As she wanted to speak face to face with the guy who had somehow made her into this ship's AI.

Labrys opened her newly made eyes, and she felt the heat of the Bridge on her skin. Which she found to be an enjoyable sensation. _So this is what humans feel all the time? _Labrys thought as she felt up her skin.

_And now where is he… _"Holy shit, is that a dragon!" Labrys shouted as her eyes landed on the massive dragon that was lying in the middle of the Bridge like it had been designed to fit the beast's enormous form. "Is, is that the Captain?" She asked, and she got her answer a second later as her internal programs gave their response.

That yes, this dragon was indeed 'her Captain' going by the apparent psychic connection she now shared with him. "let's how you did it?" While she couldn't exactly read his mind and whatnot. She could still get a glimpse of his memories to see what he had done. And… She saw the dragon in the form of an ordinary human, of average looks and weight. Crossing the street and from out of nowhere got struck by a truck.

The suddenness of the event knocked Labrys out of the memory. Causing her to shake her head at the backlash. "So if he isn't responsible for this shit, then who is the fucking bastard that is?" As that was the only conclusion, Labrys could come to as there was no memory after that point.

This meant that this guy was a much a 'victim' as she was. But instead of the AI of a Dreadnought, he had been turned into a freaking dragon instead. And also from what Labrys could tell a command had been placed on him to conquer things, be it places or women. And now she was actually starting to felt a bit of fuckin sympathy for him as she immensely disliked having her mind messed with. And it looked like there was no way to undo the… Geass? Her database called up a concept that fit what had been done to him.

Though right now, he was deep asleep, his snoring being loud and rumbling as it echoed throughout the Bridge. "Should I wake him?" Labrys asked herself as she looked at the Captain's sleeping draconic form. And she also really needed to figure out what his name was as she couldn't keep referring to him as either dragon or Captain.

She was honestly a bit of a loss at what to do now? For there was only her and… wait, were they the only people on the ship? Labrys immediately dived into the system and scanned for other lifeforms, and she came back positive with thirty-nine other Sapient beings. Many of them were in several bedrooms that were designated as their quarters, currently asleep. A few had woken up and were now walking about the ship. Probably confused as fuck, where they were if they were just like her and the Boss.

Yeah, Labrys could deal with calling the dragon Boss as they were stuck in the same situation together. Even if she hated to admit it, them working together was the best option.

And regarding the other passengers, there were thankfully profiles on each and every one of them. And they were definitely a varied bunch. As many of them, while looking like a human wasn't one, like there were two vampires, a dark fairy, and even gods. And all of them were women, and in their profiles, they had been of so gratefully designated as the Captain's Harem.

Labrys included.

She wanted to laugh at that, as if she was ever going to sleep with a dude she didn't know. Though now that she thought about the Boss' sleeping draconic, she noticed that he was exuding a delightful smell, that her body was reacting rather nicely too.

Labrys took in a deep breath and let out a loud moan as the rather intoxicant air filled her nostrils and lungs. It was a little strange once you paid attention to it, you could not ignore it, but once you paid no head, the detection of it was impossible.

And it seemed like she was going to retract her previous statement as her nether regions felt slightly _heated_. And her database told her that apparently. Some dragons apparently exuded a musk/pheromone to attract females to mate with. And that is was just something their bodies naturally produced.

"That is going to be a bitch to deal with," She cursed hopefully once he woke up, he could dial it down so that she wouldn't have to feel horny around him. Though a part of her didn't think it was that bad of a feeling now that she could physically experience it and all other physical sensations.

Though for now, she should probably try and guide her fellow 'Harem' members towards the Bridge so that they could all talk and figure out what had happened. Though thankfully, it seemed that as all the women were marked so that they would be unable to kill each other and harm the Boss. Kinda like she couldn't, so the concern about them just killing the Boss as a reaction thinking he was responsible was thankfully not going to be a problem. And there were also things in storage called Shrouds which would be able to control them even better than the freaking tramp stamps they currently had.

That was something that should be considered if some of them became too unruly going by their profile.

Though now to access the comms.

Xxx

Akechi groaned as she felt herself wake up.

And act that should have been impossible as she clearly remembered being shot in the head by her cognitive clone in the depths of Shido's Palace.

She briefly wondered if this was the afterlife, since the room she had woken up in was tailored in a way she could dream about.

But the presence of Loki and Robin Hood within her mind made her quickly dismiss that motion, and the fact she was doing a lot of things living beings did such as breathing.

And then there was also the concern over the fact that she was still wearing her Black Mash outfit despite not being in the Metaverse any longer. And it still made her look like a boy as it ever did.

As she walked towards the door, the purple splash effect that happened when you walked in the mental world was not occurring here.

_Does that mean I can use my powers in the real world now?_ She asked herself as it certainly felt like it, as if she could just switch to her regular outfit with a thought.

But experimentation could wait for later, now she needed to figure out where she was and how she had been saved from her untimely demise.

Akechi exited the room, and she saw… the black void of space itself. "What in the world?" Was the only thing she could say as she walked over to the massive window that seemingly separated herself from the space. And from this position, she could turn her eyes downward and see a blue marble floating before her.

Earth, she was looking at Earth. At least she assumed it was Earth.

"Am I on a spaceship?" Akechi asked herself, and as impossible as that seemed, it was the only logical explanation. "If I am on a spaceship, there must be things operating it, and usually those that do if I remember my sci-fi correctly are located on something called the Bridge." She reasoned out.

Akechi moved away from the window and began to walk the halls of the massive spaceship as she tried to find her way around with the best chance of finding the Bridge would be to go up.

But as she wandered through the futuristic halls of the ship, she came to a halt as she heard the sound of two voices speaking.

_So there are others on board, after all. _Akechi thought with a sense of relief as she walked towards them.

Akechi rounded a corner, and standing in the hallway, she saw two women dressed in white outfits with black lines that contrasted the color. And as she looked at them, Akechi had to admit they were beautiful women both in their own way. But they each had a figure that surpassed her own. One had tanned skinned with blond hair, her outfit showed off her underboob, and was colored so high it covered most of her face. The other was as pale as snow, with raven black hair. Her outfit was the opposite of the tanned woman's showing off her cleavage instead. And on top, her head was a half helmet seemingly made of bone. And they each had a blade equipped to their body.

But even if they looked human, they did not certainly feel like it to Akechi's senses, that had been attuned over almost three years of battling in the Metaverse. They didn't even feel, like Shadows. But if they proved hostile, Akechi felt confident she could take them with Loki.

But just in case she drew her serrated blade and pistol.

"So, are you responsible for me being here, or did you wake up on this ship as well?" Akechi asked the only two logical questions. Either they were part of the group that was responsible for saving her life or had been saved/abducted seemingly by aliens as she had.

At that, the two women turned towards Akechi. "The latter it seems, though, what do you mean ship?" The tanned one asked as her hand moved towards her blade, which was understandable.

Xxx

Ulquiorra Cifer had no idea how she was currently existing since she could remember disintegrating before Kurosaki's eyes. The hopeless fooled had looked her with eyes of sadness as he lamented the 'unfair' victory over her.

But yet she was here, standing in front of a mirror. In a room that was similar to the one, she had been given in Las Noches by Lord Aizen. _Did Kurosaki defeat Lord Aizen? If he unleashed that __**Beast **__perhaps? _She thought.

But even as she somehow existed once more, her existence was not entirely the same as the Hollow Hole that would be present in her chest was wholly gone. The four on her chest symbolizing her rank within the Espada, was also gone replaced by line tattoos that covered it. Yet, she didn't feel different despite the physical change. _It seems that even if my hole is gone, I have yet to gain a heart. _She thought as she left the room to find the who was responsible for continued existence. And she already had a rough idea of where that person was thanks to her Pesquisa. As it told her that there were various beings throughout the metallic structure that she was currently in. Many of them seemed to have power that rivaled her or even surpassed it. Though out of all of them, only one held her attention as it seemed to pull her towards it. And it came from above.

Though she did not go directly towards the source of spiritual power, instead, she altered her route a little so that she would encounter one other being on the ship. That being the Third Espada Tier Harribel. Ulquiorra hoped that her former comrade would be able to shed light on the situation that they had found themselves within.

Ulquiorra walked with hands in her pockets as she traversed the black and white halls, which had a very different feel compared to those of Las Noches. If she had to use a word to describe it, it was warmth, while those of Las Noches were cold.

Though finally, she came upon Harribel standing in a hallway very much similar to the ones she had been walking. "Harribel," Ulquiorra called out to the Third Espada.

The other female Espada turned around, and her eyes went wide as they landed upon the fourth Espada.

Xxx

Harribel had no idea how she was here in this metallic structure, the last thing she could remember was passing out in the chains that the Quincies had put her in after they had violated her body. But then she had found herself within a room, a room that looked similar to one she had lived in a lifetime ago. Quite literally, as that had been the one she had grown up in when she had been alive and lived on Hawai. And it had had slightly shocked her core to wake up in such a place.

Which didn't help the fact that she didn't know if she had died or not? And so Harribel had left the room and began walking through metallic corridors white and black colors, trying to find any form of life and figure out what had happened.

Though Harribel came to a stop as she heard someone speak her name from behind.

Harribel turned around to face whoever had spoken her name. Shock filled her body as she saw the form of Ulquiorra standing in front of her.

A form that she hadn't seen in almost two years because the only other female Espada had been killed. "Ulquiorra, is that you?" She asked.

"Who else would I be?" Ulquiorra responded as she walked towards her.

"But you died?" Harribel stated.

"Yes, I clearly remember being defeated by Kurosaki, and yet here I am in the spiritual flesh. The same goes for you, Harribel," The Fourth Espada responded. "But tell me, were you defeated in the assault on Karaura Town?"

"No, I managed to survive Aizen's betrayal of us, the same could not be said for Barragan and Starrk. After Aizen was defeated by that Kurosaki boy, I ruled over Hueco Mundo to the best of my abilities. But that didn't even last before an army of Quincies invaded and torched the place, and I was captured. I, I think I died in their captivity?" She told Ulquiorra to her own immense shame, not over being defeated but being captured and just dying in captivity.

"I see so Lord Aizen did lose… No matter he is not relevant right now. So have you discovered anything regarding this location we happen to be in?" She asked.

"No, I haven't so far. I only woke up in a room a few minutes ago and been wandering this place."

"The same as me then. Very well, I am currently trying to find my way upstairs, as I can sense a pull to a strong source of Reiatsu up there via my Pesquisa," Ulquiorra informed her comrade.

And upon hearing that, Harribel wanted to hit herself. _Why didn't I use Pesquisa? You're an idiot Harribel have you truly neglected your skills that much. _"I see, then let us head up, though Ulquiorra, I just noticed, but is your Hollow hole gone?"

"Yes." Was her simple response. "What about you, Harribel is yours still there?"

_Was it?_ She thought, and I quick actions Harribel pulled down her pants and revealed to Ulquiorra her naked lower half. Though it was nothing, she had not seen before in the baths of Los Noches to remove grime that covered them after a mission.

Harribel looked down to see that the hole that should have gone through her womb was gone. Instead, there was now flesh. Though on, it was now a black tattoo in the form of a horned beast. But Harribel paid it no heed as it was not significant at the moment.

"Are we still Arrancar? Are we still Hollows Ulquiorra?" Harribel asked as that hole in their bodies was that separated them from humans.

"I believe so, as we still possess our powers, and I can use my Resurrection if I so chose. It seems that it is only a cosmetic change forced upon us by whatever being placed us within this structure," Ulquiorra spoke, her voice still calm and monotone.

"Yes, you're correct," She responded as she pulled her pants back up. _But still, even if it is only a cosmetic effect, it is one I appreciate. _Harribel thought as the hole where her womb served as a grim reminder of her own death. Now it was gone. Harribel was about to ask for directions then a female voice spoke up.

"So, are you responsible for me being here, or did you wake up on this ship as well?" Harribel and Ulquiorra turned to the side and saw the person that had addressed them. If she hadn't spoken up before Harribel would have mistaken her for a boy due to the stripped outfit that she wore and the red and black helmet-like mask that she was wearing.

Harribel focused on the masked girl with her Pesquisa and was slightly surprised that she could only sense that she possed the same level of Reiatsu as an average human did. So how was she able to see her and Ulquiorra? Though that was a question for another time. As the girl was armed with a sword and a gun, and was possibly hostile.

"The latter it seems, though, what do you mean ship?" Harribel asked as her hand moved towards Tiburon to draw it at a moment's notice. And Harribel truly did wonder what she meant by this place being a ship? She had been on ships before, and this place did not feel like it was on the water, it was almost too perfectly still.

Though before the girl could answer, a haughty female voice spoke up, and her words immediately set Harribel on alert.

"Huh, you were right Bambietta, there were two Hollows down here, and a human too? What a surprise. And hey, isn't that the one his bitch as Majesty captured?" The Blond-haired woman dressed in a way that showed of her breast and a lot of skin. Asked her companion as they walked towards the three women standing at the end of the t-cross hallway.

"Yeah, I think it is Candice," The black-haired woman responded, though compared to her friend, she was dressed a lot more conservatively, her uniform still clung to her body, showing off every single curve or her large breasts.

While Harribel had never seen those two before she knew their uniforms.

"Quincies!" Harribel growled as she drew Tribune from her sheath.

"Oh, so the little beasts recognize us? Well, before we destroy you, how about, you tell us where we are? If you do, we might kill you painlessly," The one named Bambietta stated.

"You know these fools, Harribel?" Ulquiorra asked her.

"No, not them specifically, but their uniform is the same as the ones that attacked me, which means they are Quincies. And their words about a majesty makes it concrete as they followed a king," She quickly explained to her out of loop comrade.

"I see."

"Even if I knew where we were, I wouldn't tell you," Harribel stated. The blond named Candice was about to say something, but was interrupted as the human girl spoke up.

"I don't care about whatever conflict exists between your two groups, but fighting here is the stupidest mistake you could ever make," She growled at them in a loud voice.

"And why is that masky?" Bambietta placed her hand on her hip.

"Because we're on a spaceship, in the middle of space, so if you decided to fight, there would be a high chance of us getting spaced. And then choking in the void," The masked girl responded. And Harribel felt a sense of disbelief of that fact they were in our space, according to the girl.

"Huh, as if and it won't, we already tried to break through the walls of this place, and we didn't even scratch. So we can fight; however, we want and exterminate the Hollow scum," Bambietta responded as she brought up her right hand, and Harribel could tell that she was preparing to attack.

"Like I said, I don't care for your conflict. But we're all in this situation together, and it is in our best interest to work together. But if you continue to be hostile?" The girl let out a demented laugh. "Well, I have no problem with beating you into submission." She threatened.

"And how do you plan to do that? You have little to no spiritual power? How do you think you can harm us no go boom!" Bambietta shouted and launched a ball of collected Reishi at her.

Harribel was about to intervene, but Ulquiorra grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from moving to protect the girl. She was about to rip herself lose, but that was when the girl ripped off her mask.

"Loki! Makarakarn!" She shouted, and Harribel immediately felt her Reiatsu levels explode into the levels of the Espada as a _being _manifested a little above her. It thrusted its hands out and a barrier in front of them.

Harribel watched as the attack hit the barrier and quite simply bounced back at Bambietta, who wore an expression of shock.

"What!" Shouted as her own attack hit her and exploded, launching her back.

"Bambi!" Candice shouted as she watched her friend go flying. "What did you? What is that?" She asked as she watched whatever being the girl had summoned floating beside her. It wielded a bright red claymore looking sword. And to make it worse, Candice felt like it was laughing at her.

"This? This is Loki. He is my Persona, the power to manifest the mask one wears over oneself, he is my other-self," She explained as she held up her sword. "Now, I recommend you seizing your stupidity. You might hate them, but whatever conflict you had doesn't matter in this situation."

"Or else?" Candice asked as she heard Bambietta recover from the returned attack.

"Or I quite simply have Loki fill you with such unbridled rage that you murder each other," Came her threat, and Candice believed it very much. For what, she had done with Bambietta's bomb should have been impossible.

"Damn you!" Growled Bambietta as she returned to her fellow Quincies side.

"Bambietta, we should stop, its three on two, and she is a total unknown."

"Tch!"

"Well, it seems you aren't made entirely of stupid," And Candice the Thunderbolt grimaced at that. "Now, my name is Akechi. So how about we go and disprove that thing about this being a spaceship in your minds? It should be easy to find another window to see through." She stated her name, and Harribel felt a sense of relief of no longer having to refer to her as just girl.

"Actually, it should be quicker to just head to the main elevator and letting it take you up to the Bridge." A new female voice spoke, and they all turned to the left to see the see-through image of a blue-haired girl with yellow wearing some kind of uniform.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bambietta asked as she raised her hand.

"Well, I ask who the fuck are you? But I already know that, but as for who this badass before you is? Well, my name is Labrys, and I am basically the AI that controls this little spatial Dreadnought," She answered. Though while Harribel did not know what that meant, she could tell that she was being sarcastic, which meant that this spaceship. It really was one, was of a rather significant size.

"If you're in charge, do you know why we woke up here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No clue, I just woke up like twenty minutes ago myself, as this things AI. So I have no freaking idea what happened. Also, I am not in charge the Captain is, and he is in the same boat as seemingly the rest of us," Labrys answered the question.

"Well, it seems that our only option, for now, is to go up and meet with the Captain. And are you two going to cause more trouble for now?" Akechi asked the two Quincies as the one called Harribel had designated them as.

"No, we can see the point you're trying to make," Bambietta responded even if she hated to admit it.

"Good."

"And thanks for stopping moron one and two from breaking something, now I guide you and the others up here?"

"Others?" Harribel asked. A little bit of hope-filled her heart for if she and Ulquiorra were here, maybe her Fraccion were too?

"Yeah, there are currently forty-one Sapient beings aboard this vessel."

"Matches with what I sensed with Pesquisa," Ulquiorra commented.

"And right now you're the group closest to the main elevator, so come up and meet the Captain," Labrys told them, and the group of five begrudgingly began to follow the hologram of Labrys until they came to a large open area that seemed like the center of this place as there various vehicles and even a trams that were designed to make travel through the ship easier. And if had this Akechi had to ask herself how big this ship was? Labrys had called it a dreadnought, but she had no frame of reference for big that was.

The five entered one of the massive elevators, and as they went up, the other four finally accepted that yes that they were on a spaceship in space as they looked at the planet that was before them. But thanks to that as they rode up the tower. Akechi got an answer to her previous question. _This ship is a freaking city that can house tens of thousands. _She thought as the elevator ride continued up.

Though after five minutes, it came to a stop as they exited and arrived on the Bridge. Akechi would have marveled at the technology existing within this space. But her mind was preoccupied with the being that was laying a floor lower down.

"That is a dragon," And that was really the only thing that she could say in response.

Xxx

"What an interesting place this is?" Kingu commented as she walked through the uniform metallic halls of the vessel she was in. All of them leading having doors that lead to a great variety of rooms of different sizes and even architecture. "Well, we can explore them later, come, mother, we must where our Master is," She said as she took Tiamat's hand into her own.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She spoke, and Kingu nodded her head.

"Yes, Mother, I am sure Master can get you some food," She answered.

But despite her calm façade, Kingu was slightly panicking inside, along with being a bit confused. Before she had woken up in a room, the last thing she remembered was Mother breaking her. But then she found herself I a bedroom summoned as a Lancer in Enkidu's body once more. Though one that had been slightly towards the female body type. Going by her hand filling breasts, slim figure, and wide hips. Along with a pair of vaginal lips.

Kingu could shift, but she didn't feel like it. As this was how she had been summoned by her Master. Who was nowhere to be found near her, but she could still sense where he was inside the spaceship they were aboard. A thing she only knew thanks to modern knowledge provided by the Throne and her presence detection skill. Though using it, she had found there were many other lifeforms on the ship, along with a few other Servants. But one had stood out in particular to her, that being, of course, mother.

So, Kingu had immediately set for her, and thankfully it hadn't taken long for the daughter of Tiamat to find her mother. And also, fortunately, the Primordial Goddess had not manifested as Beat II, but as an Alter-Ego Class Servant.

And so after Mother had apologized for her actions during the events of the Singularity. Of course, Kingu quickly accepted the apology as the pair set about to try and find their Master. Though their search came to a halt. As they stumbled upon two of the humans that Kingu had sensed through this mighty vessel of a ship.

"It seems that we're not alone aboard this vessel, my dear Crona," Spoke the human woman dressed in a dark rope patterned after a snake. With snake-like tattoos running up and down her arms and her feet were bare.

"Yes, yes it does Mother," The pink-haired child stuttered, while visually, Kingu had a hard time telling if she was a boy or a girl, her voice and the detection of a womb confirmed the one name Crona was a girl. "And they really strange, I don't know how to handle a giant woman, with giant horns." The girl sounded like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"And here I thought you had made progress, Crona. You still have most of your powers, yet it is like you reverted back to how you were before, you killed me."

_Well, those are some words with some implications. _Kingu thought as she judged the pair while Mother just continued to look absent-minded. _She must be entirely focused on our missing Master. _

"Sorry," Crona apologized.

"So I assume you woke here after experiencing some sort of demise? Going by your words…?" Kingu asked as she baited for the blond woman's name.

"It seems, so that is the case, my name is Medusa, Medusa Gorgon, and this is my daughter Crona. Now who and what might you be?" She asked, and Kingu wanted to laugh. Fate was indeed a funny thing. To be on board a vessel with a woman named after the Avenger that had helped them? Coincidence could not even begin to describe this meeting.

"AAHHH!" Mother asked, and Kingu shook her head.

"No, she is not her, Mother," She responded. "I am Kingu, and this is your mother, our mother. The Goddess Tiamat," She informed the woman named after Gorgon. To install a bit of fear as they were two unknowns, and she did no know what kind of abilities they could possess. Though she was mostly concerned about Crona. As after having adjusted her Presence Detection, she could tell that she was constrained a lot of power. And that she also exuding a… corruptive influence, but it was something she could easily defend against. It was at such a level where only those with no Magical Resistance would be affected.

Medusa's eyes went wide as she eyes Tiamat. "Yes, going by her Soul, I would definitely classify her as a god based on its power. To think that there could exist such a being of such power that wasn't a Kishin," Kingu heard her mutter.

_Demon God? Though I don't think she is talking about the King of Mages's Pillars. _Kingu thought. "Well, as it seems that we're in the exact same situation, how about we all walk together to where the… Captain of this vessel would be?" Kingu suggested, and she avoided using the words Master, as that would require a lot of contexts that did not lead the mind to the other uses of that word.

"Oh, so you know where the owner of this marvelous space ship," A new female voice spoke, and Kingu heard the sound of a heel-clicking as down the hall. Where Medusa and Crona had come from walked now another pair of women.

The first of the pair was a woman dressed in a dress. That seemingly left nothing to the imagination as her clothes were almost see-through. Making you easily able to see her nipples. Though the most striking thing about her appearance was the rainbow-colored inside of her white hair.

The other of the two was a young teenage girl dressed in a pink Lolita dress, which was the name the information provided to Kingu by the Throne gave her. Her hair was long and twisted into drills. Though it seemed that she had lost one eye, as it was covered by an eyepatch in the form of a kanji that read 'Nui,' so Kingu assumed that was her name. And in her right hand, she carried a pink umbrella.

And then she was right in front of Kingu, twisting some of her hair around her finger. "Oh, wow, this green hair of yours is quite pretty. But this white tunic of yours, does not show off your curves," Said the pink Lolita as she groped her breast with her other hand.

Kingu reacted immediately and fired out her chain, intending to skewer the girl for touching her like that. Only three people had permission to do that!_ Wait, where did that thought come from? _She thought as the chain as about to pierce but the girl, dodged, and the next and the next.

_How_? Kingu asked herself as she stopped after the girl had returned to the rainbow woman's side. Kingu quickly played the memory back, and she realized that she hadn't dodged as a person usually would have, but instead, she had made herself flat like paper, and the displaced air had pushed her out the way of her attack.

Though that at least confirmed the fact they weren't ordinary humans. _No, not humans, not entirely. _Kingu thought as he Presence Detection told her that they were seemingly made out of strings.

No fibers.

"Let us not get violent here," Spoke the rainbow-haired woman in a sensual voice. "I apologize for my Nui's actions. But my adopted daughter gets so very excited when meeting new people. My name is Ragyo Kiryuin," Ragyo introduced herself. Though in a way that made it sounded like she expected them to recognize it.

"Sorry I've never heard of a harlot like you," Kingu mocked her, and she saw the woman's face twitch.

Which elicited a laugh from Medusa while Crona still looked like on the verge of a breakdown, muttering something about not being able to handle rainbow women.

"I see," Ragyo replied as a dangerous smile crossed her face, and Kingu could tell that she was about to retaliate.

"Hold your freaking horses, you bitches," A loud teenaged voice with a heavy accent spoke. And in front of them a see-through image of a blue-haired girl with yellow eyes. "I'm no going have anyone fighting in the corridors, the ship might tough as nails. But I am not willing to freaking risk it."

"And who might you be?" Medusa asked as she eyes the holographic image.

"I'm Labrys the AI that runs this place, and before you ask because you will as the others did the same. No, I am not responsible for you being here, and the Captain isn't either. So Tl;dr we don't effing know. And if you start fighting, I will effing space you. Now any questions?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Tiamat sang, making the hallway vibrate a bit.

"Hmm, what she says, greeny?" Labrys asked.

"She asked if the… Captain was there with you," Kingu answered though she felt slightly annoyed by the nickname given to her.

"Yeah, he is here with me. Though he is a heavy sleeper. I've been trying to wake him, but the big log just keeps snoring, Yo Catnip try and shock him?" She asked someone that wasn't appearing in the hologram, but they heard a voice respond.

"Yeah, and get roasted by dragon breath? As if."

"Urgh, anyway, I guide you to the elevators so you can get up to the bridge and join," The hologram disappeared, and an arrow of light made itself known on the ground.

"Guess we know our direction, come Crona. Let's go and meet our most gracious host," Medusa spoke as she began to walk away from.

"Yes, Mother."

"Let us go as well Nui, I have nothing better to do now, and I wish to meet the Captain," Ragyo stated as she followed the arrow as well.

While Kingu just sighed and took Tiamat's hand once again as they to find their Master.

Xxx

Lelouch Vi Britannia, the former Demon Empress of the World, sat within a tramcar along with four other women. As they were all carried towards the other end of the spaceship. That they had woken up in too meet with the Captain. And talk with him and all the others that had experienced the same thing as them.

And just figure out what to do from then on.

Though she was still trying to figure out how she was still alive after she clearly remembered being run through by Suzaku to accomplish the Zero Requiem. She had checked for a Code, but she had found none on her body. So at the very least, she hadn't accidentally absorbed Charles' when he had been trying to choke her in C's World.

Though after waking up in a room that was reminiscent of the one at Ashford Academy, she had left it and set about exploring the place. She had quickly found the Tram Station and found out that she onboard a spaceship.

Much to her own disbelief, but the map that showed the various destinations it could go to hadn't lied. Though after finding it, four other women had quickly stumbled upon her though of the four, only two of them were human.

And after a quick introduction with each other, the hologram of Labrys. The AI of the Dreadnought they on., appeared before them. She had given them what information she knew about the situation, before rudely telling them to get their assess to the Bridge.

And so now they were all aboard the Tram, and with that, a conversation had started quickly. Which had allowed Lelouch to confirm the fact that they were all from different universes at the very least and that they were currently in a brand new one to all of them? One she had made the moment she had laid eyes upon Nightmare Moon, and Bowsette. They were too inhuman ones in this little group. But she was probably the most Evil one here going by the sheer amount of people that had died for her cause.

Two of them were seemingly anthropomorphic animals with Nightmare Moon being a mare, and the other one called Bowswette being some sort of turtle/human hybrid-creature.

"So wow, did all get about this spaceship? For we have established that we're all from different universes."

"Well, if we go by my experiences, I would blame Being X for this situation. But I do not sense his energy here, so there is a high chance it was another being of comparable power that seemingly resurrected us. Though thankfully this time, I did not get reborn," Tanya von Degurechaff responded. She was a woman that wore a military uniform that hugged her curvaceous figure that even sighted a bit of envy in Lelouch. And she was by no means a small-breasted woman, but Tanya's body surpassed all of them with only Bowsette rivaling her. And also according to her. This was not the first time being sent to another universe after her apparent death.

"I see, though, why, for what purpose?" Lelouch asked, trying to get few theories thrown around.

"Seeing as the one named Labrys told us there are forty-one sapient beings aboard this ship and only one of the being male. It seems rather apparent that with how the Captain of this vessel was plucked as we were. It appears that whatever being did this wants us to be a part of his herd," Nightmare Moon commented, and Lelouch quickly had to convert that to a term she knew much better thanks to her Father.

Harem.

"That definitely seems to be the case. Especially going by those Womb Tattoos that we've all be marked with," Bowsette interjected the tanned woman of Amazonian stature moving her dress a bit to the side revealing the dragon-like tattoo that they all possessed. "This thing is highly complicated and is designed to make us love who it is tied to. But in such a way we never notice it. And you will probably forget that I mentioned it in like five minutes. The only reason I am not just dismissing it, is because I'm running my brain in parallel for the moment. Though that is not going to last." Bowsette finished.

And upon that, Lelouch wanted to sigh and dismiss her words, as no little mark could possibly affect her mind. Her desire to 'thank' the Captain for being the reason she was alive was her own. And that thought Lelouch's mind came to a halt as she realized what she had just thought. No, she had been prepared for death and had accepted it. She had no desire to live? This, this was a Geass! She, she needed to… What was she thinking about again? Oh right, they were discussing why they were here. And it had devolved into talking about sex and harems.

"Though not like I care. He is the reason that I am currently existing, so if I have warm his bed as payment back? Well, that won't be too big of a loss on my part," Nightmare Moon let out a chuckle.

Perverted equine.

"Well, you've certainly got spunk horsey," The fifth woman of their group finally spoke. She had introduced herself as Oda Nobunaga, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Much to Lelouch's own shock, as she had confirmed that yes, she was indeed that Nobunaga. And to that, Lelouch wanted to punch who had drawn that painting of Nobunaga. For how could you mistake a woman like her for a man? Lelouch was slightly baffled.

"I a pony, not a horse," Nightmare responded with a growl. Showing off her rather carnivorous set of teeth.

"Oh, semantics. Though speaking of sleeping with Master, it will probably be a good time. As I can tell through my link with him, that he has a rather draconic tinge to him. So you should be prepared to split in two if the size fits the power," The read head laughed, which caused both Lelouch and Tanya to blush as their imagination went into overdrive over the warlord's words.

"And there is again, you introduced yourself as a Servant?" Tanya asked. "Though I assume that is not in the traditional sense?" She finished trying to kill her blush.

"Yep, cause unlike the four of you, being seemingly taken at death door and then healed. Me? Well, I know I died, but because I am so awesome, I got to ascend to the Throne of Heroes and became a Heroic Spirit. This m? Right here? It is just a lesser copy of my mighty self upon the Throne. But that can only happen then summoned by a Magus, and become their super familiar. This is what happened here, I am a Servant now in service to my Master… Well, I left out a bunch of details, but those don't matter. So, Tl;dr, I am summoned Spiritual Entity while you're fleshy flesh beings," Nobunaga finished up with a laugh.

"Well, you're defiantly a different kind of ghost compared to the ones I normally deal with," Bowsette commented.

"So, to get back on track. We all got transported here at our death beds by an unknown being of divine power to serve a man we only know currently as the Captain. Is there anything I missed? Good, so right now, we're on our way to meet the Capatina and talk with him," Tanya began talking. "What about afterward, what do you plan to intend to do?"

"Hmm, ask if it is a hard question to answer human. I will stay by his side, for now, to repay back the debt I now owe him. And I think, you fools should do the same. For I believe that the chance of us going back to where we came from," Nightmare Moon finished.

And Lelouch found her logic sound, for even if she could return. The former Demon Empress knew that, that would jeopardize the Zero Requiem. So staying here, and continuing to live was the most logical option. "Yes, your reasoning is sound Nightmare Moon," Lelouch spoke her thoughts. "Though it seems that we have reached our destination." At that, the Tram came to a stop as the doors opened up.

Now it was finally time to meet the mysterious and unknown Captain.

A/N: And Adult Supervision Required[Digimon SI] - Chapter 1 is ready for reading on Paetron

And I've got a forum where I post updates regarding my Paetron. forum/StreamingViking-s-Forum-for-Everything/226159/


	14. Orario Ghoul - 1

Orario Ghoul[Tokyo Ghoul/Danmachi SI] - Chapter 1

xxx

Question is it wrong to eat people?

Under normal circumstances, that would be a self-evident yes answer, cause cannibalism was fucked and would eventually kill you via prions and brain damage.

But one quickly changed their opinions on the matter when you woke up in a medieval back alley looking like a female Kaneki Ken post-Jason, your left eye flickering from red and black to normal, every single humanoid around you smelling like a five-star menu.

For that was what had happened to me, for I had woken up in a copy of Kaneki's body at least, I assumed so cause I hadn't gotten any memories of the kid smashed into my head. Probably a few muscle memories cause I could feel my new tentacle Kagune ready to be used. Though something told me they were not in centipede mode just yet. And it seemed like I had woken up the world of Danmachi going by the myriad of races that surrounding me as I walked down the street, and the giant tower that was behind me was an obvious indicator of the setting I had been isekai'd into. For that was the called self-inserts these days, wasn't it?

Anyway, it was not like there was anything I could do what had happened, I was a Tokyo Ghoul in Orario now, and I was just going to have to live with it. And it seemed like whatever being had brought about this situation had made it so that I would readily accept what had happened to me, because like me, he apparently hated angst and so I had immediately skipped straight to acceptance.

And I was okay with that for again. I just hated angst, and I didn't want to wallow around in a pit of depression, crying about my lost humanity like Kaneki had done. I would rather avoid that phase; thank you very much.

And I also didn't have a problem with being a woman now, as my gender wasn't really a part of my identity it didn't matter if I had a dick or a vagina, my own bisexuality probably playing a big role in that. But I could deal without the outfit that I had woken up in leaving half my butt exposed to air. But (heh) besides that, I liked the skin-tight outfit that I was wearing. And with my now almost indestructible Ghoul skin, walking barefoot on the ground was actually rather pleasant.

Though with all the Amazons around my exposed behind didn't really attract too many eyes.

But with me now being a Ghoul, my diet had changed, and now I would only be able to humanoids, or at the very least humanoids. As according to my nose elves, amazons and demi-humans all had RC-Cells within them for seemingly my convenience. And with this being Danmachi, I had a buffet in the form of the dungeon for finding bodies to eat; as a ghoul, I could probably right now run around the middle-floors without any problems. And since this was also Danmachi, I was probably also considered a 'monster' with my now required consumption of sapient beings.

_I wonder if I could eat magic stones? Nah, probably not that requires you to be a hybrid? Fuck, is that the name? Whatever, I'm just another demi-human race now, just one with a specific dietary need. _I thought to myself.

"Now, what to do, what to do?" I said to myself as I continued down the main street Orario. "Probably should to the Guild and ask if there are new Familias in need of new members?" Yeah, that sounded like a good idea me.

Hopefully, Hestia has found Bell by now and created their Familia cause I couldn't see myself being anywhere else. And they were probably the only ones who would accept me being a Ghoul, a man-eater.

Now, where was the Guild at? "Ah, excuse me?" I asked an elderly looking man who was tending to a small bookshop. _Huh should probably return to this place, then I get some cash. _And I also took note of my voice; finally, I sounded exactly like Sakura Matou. Which was a voice that kinda fit a female Kaneki.

"What can I help you with young lady? Looking for a specific book?" He asked me, and I was going to get used to being referred to by female pronounce.

"Maybe later, but I am new here in Orario, and I was wondering where the Guild was? I am looking to become an adventurer," I responded and asked with a smile.

"Another young soul seeking to make their fortune, eh? Well, just continue down the street, young lady, and you will arrive at the Pantheon. Easily recognizable by all the adventures walking in and out of place," He answered with a smile in return.

"Thank you, sir," I politely responded back as I walked away.

Though as I did, my now enhanced hearing heard him say. "Hopefully she won't die the first week, it is so sad when they don't return."

Yeah, you weren't going to bite the dust anytime soon if you had anything to say about it. I continued down the street, and after five minutes, I arrived at the entrance of the Pantheon. The large building where most adventures made their money by turning in drops and Magic Stones.

Hopefully, Bell's advisor would be available to talk to as that would probably put me on a fast track route towards the Hestia Familia.

I entered through the doors, and my eyes tried to locate the half-elf, and there she was sitting at her desk, sorting through papers. The brown-haired elf looking slightly concerned, guess that meant that Bell was an adventurer and down in the dungeon. Cause if I remembered correctly, she only expressed such emotions, then she was an advisor to an adventurer.

I walked over to her and slightly coughed, getting her attention. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

I twisted my long white hair around my fingers as I actually tried to find my words. I hated speaking with these kinds of people, cause it always made me feel nervous. "I, I am new here in Orario and want to become an adventurer, and I don't really know how that is done? I know it involves a Familia, but not much else," I told Eina.

"Well, good thing you came to the Guild and didn't just enter the dungeon immediately," She responded.

"People actually do?" I asked, I thought at least no one would be stupid enough to try that without a Falna. I could because Ghoul bullshit, but still, it at the very least wanted a Falna before heading down into that freaking deathtrap.

"A few do, though they mostly do it out of ignorance, or pride, believing it can't be that dangerous. But as for becoming an Adventurer, the process is a rather simple one, miss?" She asked for my name.

"Emilya, Emilya Kaneki," I responded, going with a feminine version of my old name and using Kaneki's own surname as my own.

"Well, Miss Kaneki as I said the process to officially become an adventurer is rather simple you just need to sign a few documents, but the hard part is to find a Familia to take you in," She said as she brought up a stack of legal documents, and I felt my smile strain a bit.

"I get right on this," I responded as I took the stack of documents and a pen.

"I know this is everyone's least favorite thing, but it makes out job easier. There is a booth over there where you can sit in peace and fill them out," Eina informed me, pointing towards the booths.

I went over there and sat down, I couldn't really remember if this shit was canon or not, but it made sense. And thankfully, as I had discovered with Eina's nameplate, I could read the language that they used here, and even write it.

And before I could even start reading the first page, a loud bang rang through the Pantheon, and a male voice shouted. "Miss Eina, can you tell me about Aiz Wallenstein!"

"Bell, what happened!" Responded, said half-elf.

And there was mister protag, who just go saved by Aiz, which meant that he had just gained Liaris Freese. A very broken skill that would boost his development, the greater his feelings for Aiz were.

And it had been a hotly debated topic among the fanbase, many stating that he was undeserving of such a skill, along with asking why only he had such an ability, and no one else did, asking if it meant that he only got because he wanted more than anyone else? And the answer was yes, and anyone who disagreed were idiots. Cause denying that would be to deny reality, it was a clear thing that many people had greater desires than others, that others wanted more. It only takes basic observation skills to see that some people, hated more than others, loved, desired, wanted, grieved, slothed. All those things some people did it more than others, and if you disagreed with that very obvious notion, then in my mind you were a moron.

Liarise Freese was born from Bell's very pure desire to reach Aiz's level and stand by her side, to not wanting to be saved by her. While it was fueled by his boner for her, it was not born from it. And I honestly couldn't say I had the same drive as Bell, for there still existed doubt and failure in my mind. I knew that if I had come here as an average human, I wouldn't be able to reach level two at all, heck I would die the first time going into the dungeon. Heck being a Ghoul was the only thing giving me the confidence to even go, cause I held an advantage that others didn't right now.

The same was not true for Bell Cranel, the words failure and doubt did not exist in his mind. There was no part of his brain that told him what he was doing would fail that I would not work. Unlike most adventures, and of course, that wasn't true for everyone but most adventures. And then the question of why didn't anyone else have it? And the answer to that was that they did, the Falna gave them the skills for precisely they desired. Aiz wanted vengeance and to kill the Black Dragon so she got Avenger, a skill that boosted her strength when fighting dragons. Finn wanted to show the world the spirit of the Pallum species, so he got Pallum Spirit a skill that raised his abilities then facing adversity.

So all in all, those that complained quite simply didn't get how this shit functioned. And once again shown with Bell's two other skills Argonaut and Ox-slayer.

_How much has passed now? _I asked myself as I finished signing the last piece of legal paper that jus culminated in the fact that the guild wasn't responsible for my death if I died in the dungeon.

I had been on a very long-winded mental rant the entire time.

"Ah, Miss Kaneki, are you finished?" Eina asked, coming into my booth.

"I am, now," I answered. "Now, I just need to find a Familia that is willing to take me in."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I might have a solution to that. Bell, could you come over here?" She asked, and second later, my now fellow white head was standing by his advisor's side. "Ms. Kaneki this is Bell Cranel, Bell; this is Emilya Kaneki the one I mentioned earlier. Ms. Kaneki, Bell here is a member of a newly formed Familia and is currently the only member. So I was wondering if you would go with him to talk to his Goddess about possibly joining?"

"Sure, if Bell here is fine with it?" I asked the young boy as he stared at me his face slightly red, and that felt kinda flattering. _He smells delicious too. _

"I, I don't I am sure the Goddess will be happy to have another member of the Familia, and another one to help me out in the dungeon," He finished his sentence with a somewhat nervous laugh as his eyes shifted to Eina.

"Then thank you for the invite Bell, I hope we can be a Familia together then."

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know.


	15. Orario Ghoul - 2

Orario Ghoul[Tokyo Ghoul/Danmachi SI] - Chapter 2

xxx

"Emilya, where are you from?" Bell asked as he showed me the way to the rundown church where he and Hestia lived. Though not that I knew that yet.

"I'm from up north," I responded, which was technically true while my body was no longer the same I still possessed the soul of a hot-blooded Viking.

"Really, you look more like you come from the far east like the Takemikazuchi is?" He asked now how to responded in such a way that wasn't a blatant lie, cause I kinda felt bad for lying to Bell the Cinnamon roll.

"Dad was from there," I answered if one could consider Kaneki my dad now or did should I slot him into the role of mom considering my now female gender. "But honestly, it doesn't really matter from my perspective. They are both gone, so where they and I come from has no bearing on the fact that I now am here in Orario, hoping your Goddess will accept me into your Familia."

"Don't worry about that Emilya I think she will be happy to have another join us, that was why the Goddess came down here in the first place to make a Familia," Bell responded to my words with a bright smile on his face, the idea of Hestia rejecting me not even entering his mind and that was what made Bell, Bell. "And I kinda understand how you feel, I only had my grandfather and then he died, and I came to Orario it didn't matter where I had come from, only that I was here and with the Goddess." And wow, that was surprisingly mature, but Bell did have his moments, didn't he? "Also, we're here!" Bell announced as now stood in front of the church dedicated to a Goddess whose name had long since been forgotten.

Probably going to have to replace it with one of Hestia cause Goddess of the Hearth deserved more respect. Though what she had was probably destroyed by her slightly bratty personality towards anyone that wasn't part of her Familia or Hephaestus.

"Yeah, it's a little messy, but our real home is hidden underneath, and it is perfectly fine if a little cramped," He stated as we began walking downstairs.

"It's fine. I am used to cramped," I replied, for if the room was anything like my old apartment, I could live with it. Though I did wonder with me being here, what was going to happen to all my stuff? And what about… nope not thinking about that bad idea.

"Goddess, I am back," Bell stated as I entered their home, and hopefully, my home soon enough.

"Bell, you're back; how did it go today… and who is she?" Hestia asked as her eyes landed on me, and good lord was she short! Yes, loli-big-boobs was an accurate nickname with those breasts of hers. The only comparison I could make was to the Umu Lord herself, but Hestia was even smaller than her.

Heck, I was the tallest person here, and I was pretty sure I was even taller than male Kaneki as Bell's head reach my chest area for accessible boob smooshing.

And also, I still wondered how that string of hers worked as breast support, though not that I had anything to say to that as my leather-spandex(what was it even made out of?) clothes seemed to hold my own sizable breasts in place and I was pretty damn sure I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Goddess, this is Emilya, she wants to become a part of our Familia," Bell introduced me.

"Good evening Goddess Hestia, my name is Emilya Kaneki, and I would like to join your Familia, please," I said in a slightly begging tone though then I said my new name she didn't seem to react so did it no count as a lie?

"Can she Goddess? She doesn't have anywhere too, and I don't want her to be like me, then I came to Orario with Familia rejecting me," And I just blinked at that, I know he probably didn't mean to but damn that had been a cheap shot. And it hit Hestia hard as her eyes dropped a little.

"I should have expected this, the Familia can't consist of Bell and me forever, and I would be a laughing stock among the other Goddesses if I denied you based on my biases, and what kind of Goddess would I be if let you walk around homeless after my Bell asked for you to join us," Hestia said. "Now lay down the bed, and I give you my blessing."

"Thank you, Goddess," I responded with a smile as I felt a bit of relief settle over my soul, though now it was time for hurdle number two. And that was my Ghoulhood if my Falna revealed my species. And it probably did, but I wondered if I was going to get skills from being a Ghoul, which was a bit of a fifty/fifty as not everyone did, but I remembered Bet having his Fullmoon transformation as skill even though it was ability all werewolves had.

Or was I just remembering wrong?

"Please just call me Hestia Emilya, Bell calling me just Goddess is enough," She said as she walked over to the bed, and yeah, their home was similar to my old apartment sans closed balcony.

"Okay, I will do that, Hestia." I laid down on my stomach, and I felt my breast press against my chest as mass was shifted around. And a second later, I felt Hestia sit on my back, and I think her ass was slightly touching mine. _I wonder what Bell is currently thinking of this little show? _I thought as I hope Bell was enjoying looking at my ass. And also I noticed that to my new Ghoul nose that Hestia didn't smell of anything she did not set of anything in my brain unlike Bell, who smelled like Rabbit Stew

"It's going to take a little bit, but I think you should get something that covers up your back, so you don't go around showing off your Falna," Hestia said as she began to do her thing.

"Really, what about the Amazons? They go around showing off their backs all the time, and I don't see a Falna on them," I stated. I liked this outfit actually, and I didn't want to change it, though I did want to get something like a sweater to wear outside of the Dungeon.

"Yeah, that's right; most of them belong to Familia Goddess, and I haven't seen a Falna on their back," Bell commented. "Do you think there is a way to hide them?"

"…probably going to have a talk with Hephaestus about that tomorrow, it seems she has neglected to mention that too me, but Bell, have you been around that place to notice it?" She asked with a bit of threatening tone.

"No, no, of course not Goddess it just something that I've noticed then walking behind a few then going to the Dungeon," He responded quickly with a panicking tone. And I chuckled internally, and he probably also noticed their shapely behinds too. As there didn't seem to exist any ugly amazons… Phryne did not exist, Phryne was not real, Frog Amazoness could not hurt me.

"If you say so, Bell, now I am done, Emilya. I just need to translate it for you to read, and it seems that you're lucky you've got two Skills already. Not impossible but very, very rare. But there is something now we need to talk about," Hestia said as she left my back and sat on the bed next to me. And now the shoe finally dropped. "Just read it first and you can answer my question afterward."

"What is it, Goddess? Is something wrong with Emilya?" Bell asked as he came over as I turned around and sat up, but as I did saw him turn his eyes to the side. And I immediately knew why, as I had just given him a beautiful view of the cameltoe my outfit created. But he was allowed to look all he wanted, and even stick his dick inside if he asked if he could. For I was already on the Bell Harem train, for this little rabbit deserved all the love.

Hestia handed me my written down status, and it was very basic with the exception, of course, being the two skills I had. So not basic at all. Though I was a bit surprised by my new chosen name being on it.

**Emilya Kaneki **

**Level 1**

**Strength: I0**

**Endurance: I0**

**Dexterity: I0**

**Agility: I0 **

**Magic: I0**

**Skills: **

**Kagune – Manifest a predatory organ formed from RC-Cells **

**Ghoulhood – Consume flesh to increase attributes. Consummation also increases regenerative abilities. **

"So, Emilya, are you a human?" Hestia asked and with her being a Goddess, I couldn't lie.

"No, I am not; I am a Ghoul."

"And why is that a problem?" Bell asked. "She is just like Elves, Amazoness, Dwarves and Pallums right. Just another race?" He further asked as he didn't seem to get why Hestia had such a grim expression on her face. She had created read my Falna, which contained a lot of more information than this status sheet did. So, she definitely knew that a Ghoul was very different from any other race.

"Because a Ghoul is very different from them as unlike them, I can only consume one kind of food. That being food which contains something called RC-Cells which only exist in sapient beings like humans, elves and all the others. That was why I came to Orario as a lot of a adventures die in the dungeon and going down there I would be able to eat their bodies and live, cause I don't want to really kill people myself to survive," I explained and the home of the Hestia Familia was silent for a few seconds.

Which was ended by Bell saying something I had not expected I had expected maybe fear or panicking but it seems Bell was even more understanding than I had realized. "Ah, okay. I get it; it's not your fault for being borne as a Ghoul, but you want to live right. So as long as you don't kill anyone and only find bodies in the dungeon, isn't it okay then Goddess?"

"I had the same thoughts, and I already let you into my Familia Emilya, so you're now my responsibility. And from the feeling of your soul, I can tell that you're a good person Emilya and you would never intentionally kill an innocent to eat. So welcome to the Hestia Familia Emilya."

And I felt another weight off my soul. "Thank, thank you, both of you." Huh, I was actually crying now; why was that?

But as I did, I felt a pair of arms hug me.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know


	16. Adult Supervision Required - 1

Adult Supervision Required[Digimon SI] – Chapter 1

A/N: A Digimon SI where I join a mix of franchise and genderbend Digidistined on their journey, as their support and teacher. While desperately avoiding to lewd their pubescent bodies

Xxx

Even as I could feel the bus drive to our current destination. A part of me was still in disbelief at being here, even after living in this reality for four months. Waking up in that apartment and basically taking over the version of me in this world. And that was probably for the best as after having experienced the memories of that me it was probably for the best.

"Anders-Sensei, it's your turn now." Came the voice of one of my students. One Taichi Kamiya or Tai as her nickname was. The Child of Courage and the very first goggle head.

Yes, this was the reality I currently found myself in.

The one of Digimon Adventure. And we were all currently on the way to the Summer Camp where it was all going to start.

And yes, Tai was a girl and one that was Fourteen years of age. Instead of the eleven, the original was. And as for the others? Well, few were the same others were entirely different.

And I was along as one of the supervising teachers, as I worked at Odaiba Junior High, as an English teacher. With Tai's class as my primary one. Some anime trope bullshit was definitely going on to allow that to happen as I was only twenty-two here. And was somehow being respected and listened to by my students.

"Sorry, Tai I was just deep in thoughts," I responded. And there was one of the things I dislike about this situation. That was the honorifics. I've always hated honorifics no matter what kind. To me, it created an uncomfortable hierarchy that I was uncomfortable with. Especially in regards to children. I could handle sirs, then talking to adults above me. But

That's why I gave my students three different ways of refereeing to me. It was either Sensei, Anders-Sensei, or just Mr. Anders/Anders. So four really. And I thought it worked really well. Though it certainly pissed off my fellow teachers as that was apparently unprofessional conduct. I didn't know how foreign teachers were handled in my previous life, but it was how it worked here. But I really didn't care, and it helped that after my first semester, the classes collective English grade was higher than it had been last year. Yeah, for Shonnen bullshit

I was apparently an outstanding teacher.

"You do that a lot," Tai answered.

"I suppose I do that a lot. Anyway, it was my turn, guess I have to draw and put one down can't add it to anything," I said as I put down Five of Hearts.

"My turn, guess I win," She said as she added her newly drawn Ace of Spade to the king and put down a card facedown on the pile closing the round. "And that leaves me with over five hundred and you with under Anders-Sensei," Tai finished ending our game of Five Hundred.

"Guess you do. Now let's pack up. We're about to arrive." The girl nodded, and I began to collect the cards. This was an exercise I did with the kids to help them deal with their problems, by playing various games with them as a form of therapy and to get them to open up. It had seen some results in the last month, it helped them with stress and made them feel better. Bloody Japan and its aversion to dealing with mental health no matter the age. And there was also the fact that this was not 1999 like in the original timeline, but 2020. So the pressure on the children to succeed was at an all-time high. So I took the teachings of my favorite teacher to heart and helped them not break under pressure.

By not being a stick in the mud and not dismiss children's problems. Sometimes it just felt like adults forgot they used to be children to once they passed age thirty-five. And that was coming from the youngest teacher in Odaiba Junior High.

Anyway, the bus came to a stop and the eighth graders that constituted my class, plus younger siblings that had decided to come along. Like genderbend Matt's 'younger sister' and Kari, who should have been here. But once again had fallen ill.

And so the summer camp began as my five fellow teachers, and I began to set up the camp and divided them into tents with one teacher looking over one tent each. And like I had planned before, I was in charge of the soon to be Digidestined or Chosen Children as they were. Though that was only due to more Anime shenanigans. Cause under no normal circumstances should a male teacher have been put in charge of a group of students consisting only of girls. In this day and age anyway, due to paranoia that should have been there, but wasn't.

For they were going to be summoned at some point during this two week trip to the mountains. And I wasn't going to let them out of my sight, this time there was going to be some adult supervision.

Xxx

"Takato, what did I say about computer use?" I asked the computer genius who was sitting with her custom-built laptop on her lap, typing out what was probably computer code. For in this reality, Izzy had been seemingly replaced by Takato from Tamers. But made to fit as she was still an Izumi and kept most of Izzy's personality trait. So she was really just closer to a genderswapped Izzy that looked like Takato, but still had some core Takato traits. So more like a mix of the two. But a girl with a large pair of breasts. And I meant Takato was one of the biggest in class only rivaled by her fellow Digidestined.

Of course.

Though no one except me noticed the strangeness of it all. And I had gotten first view seating of seeing them swell up over the course these last four months. Going from barely there to the lovely globes of flesh that stretched out her shirt so nicely.

And I had to stop there for I didn't want to pop an erection. Freaking Hentai and Ecchi bullshit.

"Sorry, Mr. Anders I was just checking out the news. Apparently, weird weather phenomenons have been happening," Takato answered.

And it seemed it had begun soon the be taken to Digital World by that fuck-up of a God that didn't know how to solve its own problems.

Anyway, the Digivices should arrive at any point. So we might as well have a bit of fun before going on the Isekai adventure I had been prepared for, for the last four months.

"Kids, there are three hours to the Olympic competition, so do you kids want to go and check out the Shrine that is located up the mountain? It is only a ten-minute walk, and when we back, I've got a game from my home we can play." I addressed them all.

"Sure thing, Mr. Anders/Anders-sensei." Came the responses.

"Okay, then, and Tai get down from that tree," I addressed the girl lying on a branch.

After the girl jumped down from the tree, we all headed up to the small wooden Shrine a bit further up the mountain. For I remembered it was there, the kids had gotten their digivices after the sudden snowstorm.

It was a blessing in disguise that I could remember the earlier plot, at least how the first episode went. The rest? Less so. I could remember the overall plot, but not individual encounters.

Anyway, we made our way up to the Shrine, the wooden structure standing open for anybody to visit. I had come to know about it more after doing research on the camp and the surrounding area.

I might as well turn this a bit educational before getting sucked into the Digital World. I was going with those girls no matter what.

"So, do any you kids know who which Shrine is dedicated to?" I asked the group. And in response, they raised a hand, and who should it be. "Mimi, can you tell me?"

"From the painting in the back of the Shrine. I have to say this belongs to some form of Kami?" Mimi asked, unsure of her answer.

"Correct, this is one of the few-." I stopped talking as I felt something cold land on my face. I looked up and saw a storm-filled sky where the sun had just been. And soon after, snow fell heavily from them. "Everybody, get inside the Shrine quick!" I shouted as the temperature dropped faster, and I could feel the sting of the snow in my eyes as the wind picked up.

We all quickly ran into the Shrine and huddled together while I tried to keep them calm by saying it would be over soon.

And thankfully, I was right as not even five minutes after the wind ceased with us opening the doors and stepping out into a winter wonderland, with a somewhat clear sky.

How much snow did there just fall to make it to above my foot?

"Where did all this snow come from?" Sora asked, voicing my thoughts. "This is beyond weird."

"Tough with that much it kind makes you run out and play, in it not that I would do that," Rika Nonaka stated. And here she was the younger twin sister of Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. She, just like TK, lived with her mother. And was invited by Matt to join her on this trip for a bit of bonding. At least that was what she had told me before summer vacation had started.

I agreed with Rika's statement. I kinda wanted to go out and build a snowman.

"I more concerned about the Aurora Borealis in the sky. Currently, we are way to far south for those," Takato stated.

"Okay, kids, let's get back to the others, with the current weather we can't stay up here with our current clothes," I said, but it was rather pointless, with what Matt said next.

"Sir, what is up with the sky, it's looking rather glitchy, and something is coming everyone dodge." The girl warned with everyone taking a step back to be not hit by the Digivices that had just landed in front of everyone except me.

"Hmm, what is happening here?" Asked Tai as she and everybody watched as the Digivices lifted themselves up into their hands. "Is it me, or does this remind you guys of anything?"

"I'm more concerned about that!" We all heard Mimi shout as suddenly a wall of water shot into the air. "Help, Mr. Anders!"

"Everyone, grab each other, and don't let go!" I shouted as I grabbed Rika's and Tai's hands as did the other taking one hand each, forming a circle as the water hit, and I felt my vision go dark.

Xxx

I awoke to the feeling of something pocking my chin.

I sat up with a shock and turned to the direction I had felt the pocking, and I was meet by the toddler-sized lava wyvern who looked like a deer that was about to be run over.

Right, I'm actually in the digital world right now, remember.

That was the Digimon, probably a Rookie screamed in fright and backed away from as I stood up and surveyed the area that, I had landed in.

It was definitely the same forest on File Island that the kids had landed on, but they weren't anywhere near me. Great now I had to find them, and make sure that they were unharmed, they probably were as one could never be too careful.

"Hey, have you've seen other smaller humans like myself?" I asked the Rookie Digimon that froze before answering.

"Humans?" He asked, the male voice apparent.

"Yes, that's my species, not a Digimon like yourself."

"No, no, I haven't you're the only human I've ever seen. You just came falling from the sky, and I didn't know what you were so-."

"So you went over to poke my cheek to see if I was alive. Well, see you later I've got to go find my students." I said as I took a single step forward and immediately stopped as I heard a loud screech from deeper inside the woods.

"Oh no, that's Kuwagamon, and it sounds like he is on another rampage we need to run, or he eats us." The dragon Rookie stated, sounding even more panicked.

That meant if he was on a rampage, that meant he encountered the others as I could hear his screeching getting closer.

"Good advice," I said as we both ran off in the opposite direction of Kuwagamon, but it was rather fruitless on my part as I heard him come towards me faster than I could run. And to make matters worse, my breath was already getting short, as I practically had no running stamina. Me of this world had gone into weights to put the gut that we always had and never could get rid of into good use. By converting most of the fat into muscle, he certainly had the time after that. I could lift but not run.

And then I tripped.

I groaned as my body hit the ground a rolled for a meter or two.

"Are you okay?" Came the surprising tone of concern from the Rookie, I had not even scared the life out of not even two minutes ago.

"I'm fine," I stated as I tried to stand back up, but I immediately dropped in pain, as leaned on my left. "No, I'm not, I either just twisted or sprained my ankle then I tripped," I stated.

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. I can't walk," I answered.

"But if you can't walk, Kuwagamon will eat you." He said with concern for my life. My what a compassionate little Digimon. I could hear the insectoid Digimon come closer. Within a minute, he would be here. Of all my rotten luck, I had planned to help the girls, and here I am, fucking it up within the first mind minute and is already about to be bug lunch.

"Why, the hell are you still here?" I asked the Rookie as he was still standing beside me, looking at me with those puppy eyes. Well, more like Chibi Wyvern eyes.

"I can't just leave you here, you're going to die if he catches you." He stated.

"And he is going to eat you too if you stay and don't run away. At least save yourself!" I shouted at the Digimon, whose species I didn't even know and had just met a minute ago. Why was he so stubborn?

"No, I'm going to save you like Leomon would if he was here." The Wyvern said.

"Boy, you're a Rookie, and Kuwagamon is a Champion, you aren't freaking Lucemon. You never be able to defeat him at your level."

"Payoh." Came a sound from the left that stopped our argument, and I saw what I had tripped over.

What the fuck is a Digignome doing here? That thing is in the wrong fucking universe and Digital World Server.

"Payoh." The Digignome said again as it floated over to use, the adorable looking thing just looked at us and an idea formed in my mind. As Kuwagamon came even closer, was he just fucking stalling for dramatic tension? What a dick.

"Hey, boy, what is your name?" I asked.

"Huh, well, it is Vorvomon, and there is only one of me." He stated, and that was probably right, for I did not recognize that name.

"Well, Vorvomon, my name is Anders, and I've got a plan to defeat Kuwagamon."

"Really, what is it?" Vorvomon asked excitedly.

"Quite, simple, you have to Digivole into a Champion and beat him," I stated.

"Wha, how am I going to do that?" He asked.

"By you becoming my Digimon partner and me, your Tamer, but if-."

"Okay, how do we do that?" He asked, interrupting me.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, if it means saving you." He simply stated.

It seems that I found a little hero in the making. "Very, well. So can you help us with that?" I asked the Digignome.

"Poyah," The digital entity answered by nodding its head.

"Right, we gotta wish, don't we. Okay, Vorvomon, we gotta wish to become partners." I said now at the same.

"I wish for Vorvomon to become my partner."

"I wish for Anders to become my Tamer."

Our voices were sincere.

The Diginome lit up as Kuwagamon broke into view.

No, I wasn't going to die here, I was going to live, find the kids and help them beat the shit out of every single Digimon that stood in the way of getting them home safely.

Why did I believe that?

Cause Vorvomon was now my partner, and I had never felt so assured in my action as I was right at this moment.

My hand bloomed with my **BURNING SOUL** as I grabbed my Digivice and slammed my hand down with absolute _**FORCE**_. "DNA Charge!"

Xxx

Vorvomon felt the power course through him, as he heard his partner shout slamming his palm on the Digivice, the wishing creature had turned into.

This was the power Anders had granted him, this was the power of…

**Digivolution. **

"Vorvomon Digivolve to Larvorvomon!" He shouted as he transformed into his Champion form thanks to the **BURNING **power of his Tamer.

Larvorvomon rushed at Kuwagamon, the red insect Digimon screeching at him.

He jumped, avoiding the lunge attack of Kuwagamon, who tried to crush him with pincers. He would break this bug, he would not lose and disappoint Anders. The human he had not even meet a few minutes ago for the first time. But he felt like he was currently the most precious person in the world to him.

At that, Larvorvomon knew that this meeting had been meant to be. Just like those In-trainings, he had seen wandering around, shouting about waiting for their partners. Now he knew what they had been talking about. Larvorvomon had found his friend.

"Earth-Stamb." He announced the attack as his power moved to his front limbs, gaining extra striking power, as he slammed them into Kuwagamon's skull. Cracking the Digimon exoskeleton, and now for the finisher as Leomon called it. As then, he beat up the bad Digimon around File Island.

He took a deep breath as his dust gathered in his mouth, and it was ignited. "Great Flame!" The giant fireball was launched straight into the crack he already created, which caused Kuwagamon to disperse into Data, which would reform in the Primary Village after Lord Plutomon had judged him worthy of reincarnation.

Now his concern was Anders and his injured foot.

"See, told you I would save you." He said as he approached his partner, still, in his Champion form, he knew he could switch back at any moment he still had some of Anders power left, and he wasn't hungry just yet.

And with his injured foot, he would need somebody to carry him, and the size of his Champion form made him perfect for that.

"That you did, boy," Anders said as he held his Digivice in hand the symbol of their now created bond. Huh? How did he know that? The Digimon like thing probably gave the information to him.

"Anders, how do we fix your foot." For Larvorvomon was sure, he couldn't eat data packets and heal like Digimon could.

"We need to find my students, one of them has a medical bag that has stuff for fixing humans." He answered.

"Okay, that's good, do you know where they are?" He asked.

"I don't know where they are now, but I know where they are going to be. Hey, Vorvomon, do you know of a lake that has a big metal box with lights next to them?" He asked, and that he did, he wandered past that place a few times.

"I do, and Anders, it's Larvorvomon right now."

"Huh, is that so? Well, we better come up with a better name for you then no matter what stage you're in." He said.

"You're going to give me another name?" Larvorvomon asked.

"Of course, can't keep referring to my partner only by his species even if he is the only of it." He stated.

"Okay, that sounds cool, now get up onto my back, and I carry you to that lake."

"Thanks for that partner," Anders said as he cautiously grabbed one of his protrusions and lifted himself up onto Larvorvomon's back a few seconds later, sitting on him. "Hmm, I expected you to be much hotter, but you're like touching a heated bathroom floor." Anders described the heat his body gave off.

"I don't know what that is?" He stated.

"Don't worry, let's get to the Lake, I think it's going to be dusk soon enough." Larvorvomon heard the concern in his partner's voice.

Xxx

"That was amazing, Fla mon." Tai praised the human-beast Digimon after she had destroyed that Black Gear looking thing and returned the Shellmon back to normal, after having gone all fiery martial arts crazy on it. It had been like watching a Sentai Episode.

"That I am, though…" Flamon said as her stomach rumbled slightly. "I used a bit too much of yours and my own energy right there."

"And we don't have any more rations cause you ate them all." Said, Yoshino.

"So we just have to go and find our own food on the island," Matt stated. "And we should also try and find our Teacher."

That was then five of the kids blinked at the same time, as they realized that in the rush after meeting the Digimon, being attacked by Kuwagamon, falling down into the ocean and then being attacked by Shellmon. They had completely forgotten about their teacher, who had been dragged with them to this weird world.

And then they felt bad about it, as they all liked Anders as a teacher as he felt like to them he was one their level and could hear their voices. Especially Tai felt like she could talk to him about her problems, and she was sure Matt did too. With what she had accidentally heard, then they had a conversation together. But that didn't mean the man wasn't a bit ruthless in a game, like Tai herself could be in a football game, he didn't really treat her or the others like children to be cuddled. And Tai appreciated that.

And Tai also hoped something hadn't happened to him, in this place. He didn't have a partner to protect him like they now had theirs.

"I might not know Anders-Sensei like you do but, I think that he can help?" Rika stated Her hands folded under her breasts. As her Digimon Partner Renamon stood behind her, she was a Digimon that looked like a Kitsune. And even though she had fur, she still wore some clothes in this form of hers. Though not much, it was something that could barely be called a swimsuit. It only kept her rather enormous breasts in place, but her nipple large so they heavily emphasized as they poked through the fabric. And the nether parts gave her so much cameltoe that she might as well not be wearing anything at all. The same was true for the rest of the other Digimon except her partner. As Rika said, they were just there to keep their large masses of tit flesh in place. And that was true the Digimon were stacked in comparison to most other women, and even them and their class were filled with girls with large breasts.

"What makes you think that, Rika?" Matt asked her sister standing beside her. Gabumon standing silently next to her partner as she talked to her kin.

"Well, we are kids, and he is an adult. And adults know more than kids, so Anders-Sensei obviously knows more than us," Rika said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. While she knew she was rebellious against most adults. She knew that they were seriously in trouble. It was one of the things that Grandma had drilled into her head. When in a strange place, go to the nearest adult and ask for help for they know more than you.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Sora said in response.

"Yeah, that sounds, sound. But Sora, who is this Anders-Sensei guy? A human-like all you?" Biyomon asked her partner.

"He is our teacher, and there is a good chance he came with us here. But how are we going to find him?" She asked.

"We could try and call him?" Mimi suggested.

"Mimi, we already tried using our phones, not even the telephone boxes worked. They just spouted random gibberish," Takato stated. "Even my computer couldn't connect to the internet, and from what our new friends are saying that this is 'The Digital World' we are basically inside of it."

"We tried to call people outside of this place, but we haven't tried calling somebody who is here with us?" Mimi stated in response.

"That is very smart thinking Mimi," Palmon said.

"Thank you, Palmon."

"Well, nothing ventured nothing gained," Tai stated as she took out her very dated smartphone given to Tai by her parents, though with how old it was, it could only do call and played very few games.

Tai pressed the call button and. _"Hello, who is this?" _Came the very familiar voice from the speaker.

"Mr. Anders!" Tai responded back in happiness.

"Well, I take my words, back guess you were correct, Mimi."

"I always am."

"_Tai is that you! Where are you and the others?" _Came the immediate question of concern.

Tai decided to put him on the loudspeaker. "I and the others are down at a beach, and we're all fine thanks to some new friends we made." The others greeted him in response. "But what about you, Mr. Anders?"

"_It is good to hear that you're all okay, and just like you, I meet someone that helped out from Kuwagamon." _

So their teacher had a run with the scary bug too, but did that mean he had a Digimon partner like them! But Tai hadn't seen one of those Digivices landing in front of him like it had them.

"_And for the latter, Yoshino, do you have your first-aid kit with you? Cause I twisted my ankle when I ran from Kuwagamon."_

"I do, Sir," Yoshino answered.

"But Sensei, where are you?" Matt asked.

"_I'm near a lake, with a trolley next to it. Your partners probably know where it is. Though you have to be careful, there is a pair of Monochromon, fighting nearby so best avoid them. I am also guessing you're hungry, luckily there are fish in the lake for us to eat. See you later." _That was then the call ended.

"Well, guys, it seems we've got a destination in mind and food. So do you guys know which lake he was talking about?" Tai asked the Digimon.

"Yeah, if he is talking about the lake with the big metal box, sure we know where it is. A Seadramon lives there, though, if we don't bother him. He won't bother us." Flamon answered.

"Okay, show us the way then, Flamon."

Xxx

I leaned against the trolley as I ended the call.

Hadn't thought that my transformed phone was still able to function as one, or the fact that the kids were able to call me in the first place was kind of amazing. Thank god for the 21st century, where every child had a smartphone.

Well, at least I knew that they were okay, were now their way here. And that was very good on my consciousness. I had to take my second-hand knowledge with a grain of salt, for what if something went wrong? And the kids had gotten hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.

I wiggled my foot, keep the blood flowing even if it hurt a bit while doing so. Right now, Vorvomon having changed back to his Rookie form, was down in the lake catching the fish, and staying out of the way of the sleeping Champion down there. So now, while waiting for the kids, I could finally check out my brand new Digivice.

I still in a bit of a shock of having one and a partner. I didn't think that would actually happen, but feeling the connection I had with Vorvomon, it felt like a piece me that I didn't know I was missing, had returned. Which solidified the idea of whoever had transported me to this universe had made sure I would meet Vorvomon, literally stumble upon the Digignome and become partners with him.

And considering this was Digimon, there was a long list of possible candidates. Still, I could already cross of Homeostasis and Gennai's order as candidates, or I would have gotten a Digivice like the kids.

No mine was literally custom made, it was precisely my idea of my very own Digivice. Digignomes did have a habit of making OC stuff real, didn't they? Good thing they didn't make my OC Digimon real.

Ugh.

And from what Vorvomon had told me, the Digignome had seemingly fused with my phone to create the Digivice. Which was the most apparent Chekov's Gun I had ever seen? Well, at least it didn't turn into the Rotom Pokedex.

The design of it was entirely red looking more like an Xrosloader, than the Savervice, which actually used the Digisoul Input to DNA Charge. With the seeming app functions of the D-Arc with the holographic screen, plus what my phone could do. I wondered if it did have the Bio-Merge capacity. Though to do that, I was gonna need Vorvomon at Bond 10.

Heh.

Well, that was a concern for the future cause it was going to be a bit of time before we achieved Mega or Ultimate. We managed to go Champion through my use of Digisoul.

But speaking of that, I had no idea how the fuck I had managed to bring it out, cause I had been trying to bring out the power while I had been on the back Larvorvomon.

Yeah, gonna need a nickname for the boy.

So for now, until I managed to bring out my Digisoul, that Champion form was a stroke of luck. Hopefully, I didn't have to Marcus Digimon and go One Punch on them. I knew that Digi Soul could allow humans to harm Digimon, but if it didn't work, I was dead.

That was then Vorvomon breached the water his body steaming as the water on him evaporated. He made his way over to meet and spit out a bunch of fish out some leaves.

"What do you think, Anders?" He asked with that adorable childish tone of his. It was similar in the vein of OG Takato's Guilmon, not mine(but she was probably going to have her one here, as that was the partner she could conceivably have). Though if he was voiced by Alphonse instead.

"Enough for both of us, but my students are coming soon, so they will be able to help with getting more fish and fruit," I answered.

"That's great to hear Anders."

"Anyway, I think I've come up with a good nickname for you. Since your evolution and powers seem to be based around Volcanos, magma, lava, and all of that. I thought that Koro would be a good one, as that the name of a volcano in the human world, and it's very close to the Japanese for dark, Kuro. Which is your primary color scheme." I told him. "Do you like it."

"I do, Koro the Vorvomon, that sounds awesome!" Vorvo- no, Koro shouted in joy as he rolled around.

"Glad you like it."

"Hey, there he is, Anders-Sensei." I heard the voice of Sora as she. And the rest of the girls came into the clearing that surrounded the lake and the trolly.

"Hey, kids good to see you again, and I'm guessing those are your new friends?" I asked them. I already knew who they were, of course. But that was one of my other problems what and what not should I tell the children, and how much should I interfere with their adventure. Cause I didn't want to undermine their accomplishments and their development as Digidestined. But we had to see going forward what would happen.

"Yeah, this is Flamon." That is different.

"Gabumon." Well, this Gabumon was more on the side of shark girl.

"Biyomon." A very sexy bird.

"Renamon."

"Floramon." It seems that Yoshino got a different partner here, and it was a sexy plant.

"Palmon." And now I want to fuck another plant.

"And finally, Guilmon." Who I expected to be Takato's partner, and those hips and breasts were to die for. And the dark-colored nipples were easily seen through the white bra.

"Hey, you all." I greeted them.

"Hey, to you, Mr./Sensei/ Teacher Anders." They all greeted me back at the same time. And they were going to address me the same way their partners did, weren't they?

I heard a chuckle come from Koro. You laugh, you little Wyvern, but I'm going to give you one hell of nogging.

"This here is Vorvomon, his nickname is Koro."

The Wyvern waved his wing at them.

"Yeah, we know who he is. We sometimes meet over at Leomon's place," Guilmon spoke, her voice light and mature.

"So, you know them, Koro?" I asked my partner.

"Yep, they were the In-Trainings that kept shouting about meeting their partners. Guess I now know what they meant."

"So, Mr. Anders, I'm guessing that he is your partner?" Matt asked me.

"Yep," I said, showing off my Digivice.

"Wow, it is entirely different from our own," Takato stated now much closer to look at my Digivice.

"Got it from a different source than yours," I answered.

"Wait, so you know why we're here, Sensei?" Sora asked.

"Basics of the why I do and more. But let's first gather some food, and then I explained." I said.

The children nodded and set about gathering various fruits nearby and getting more fish from the lake. While Yoshino went over my foot, that girl had more medical knowledge than most adults. With her having swapped with Joe in the same vein as Izzy and Fem Takato had.

And like I had thought, it wasn't broken or fractured, but my ankle had indeed ben a bit twisted and swollen. Thankfully Yoshino had some cream and bandages for my foot. And tried to not stare at her bouncing breasts as she did so, but they were abundant and practically unrestrained.

But it was already unswelling, so I would be able to walk around in the morning.

It must be because we were all Data now.

After everything had been done, we were all sitting around a campfire that our dear fire-breathing Digimon ignited for us.

Cause I did not carry around a lighter.

"So, Anders-Sensei, how do you know about the Digita World, have you've been here before? And what exactly is it?" Takato began the questioning.

"Well, the Digital World is on a need to know basis, between private groups of adults. I, have never been here, but I know the previous group of kids who were. Yes, you are not the first. And there are other ways to come into contact with it, without coming here." Such as Oikawa, who I had been trying to find, but no such luck of doing so. "The Digital World, as it says on the can a world made out of data instead of matter. It is a different dimension compared to earth connected through our internet." I answered, there was no need to talk about the Wish Dimension or the Dark Ocean/Dark Area.

"Wait, are we all data then?" Tai asked.

"Yes, our bodies got converted into data, then we were pulled here, and you've probably noticed a few things, like not being able to sweat or feel the need go to the toilet?" I got a few nods. Which was probably a change from canon, but I wasn't sure. Though the latter probably meant that had turned off, and I was glad for that.

"Okay, that is good to know, but why are we here exactly?" Sora asked.

"Well, from what the others told me, the being in charge of the Digital Worlds recruit human children to save it when it is under threat, as partnered Digimon can evolve at an exponentially faster rate, measured in months to arrive at the Mega level. The highest form a Digimon can achieve," I explained there was no need to mention Super Ultimate at the moment.

"Why does he need us to save The Digital World?" Matt, as she tried to place a hand on her Shouler's shoulder. The true meaning of words clear. 'Why does Rika need to do this.' But she avoided. Their dynamic was so different compared to the OG one of Matt and TK. As Rika did not want to helicopter parented by her sister. Giving off an air of I can take care of myself.

"I can't answer that question, Matt, ask him that if deigns to contact us." Cause Homeostasis was very much on the passive with his ruling of the Digital World, choosing to interfere minimally. The clear opposite of Yggdrasil, as she was practically the embodiment of overreaction. Though my more significant grievance with Homeostasis was. Why the fuck did you need the kids when you had a Jesmon working for you. Nothing else should be fucking needed. The Dark Masters, should just have been _slice _dead. And then all his problems would have been solved.

"I think I will."

"Okay, ask a few more questions, and then we will be off to sleep and refreshed in the morning," I said. Though that it was Izzy asking most of the questions, with most of them being about Digimon themselves.

After that, we all went into the trolley to sleep, well the kids did I, and the Digimon slept outside using the warm body of Koro as my pillow. And I had slept on harder before. And it seemed that the Seadramon in the lake wasn't going to be agitated, so that event was at least avoided. That meant Matt wasn't going to get to Digivolve Dorumon, but it was going to happen sooner or later, so at this very moment, I didn't worry. With the Digimon boing on rotational guard duty to protect the kids, while they got a good night's sleep.

Xxx

Matt yawned slightly as she woke up with a slight gasp as she sat up quickly and turned quickly to see the others and Rika fast asleep.

Just a nightmare. Matt knew it wasn't real, but it could very well become a reality here in the Digital World.

She stood up and exited the trolley, where she saw her partner Gabumon standing guard under the stars and moon of the Digital World, along with the illumination of the still ongoing fire.

"Hey, Matt, why are you awake? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Had a dream and woke up wanted to get some fresh air," Matt answered.

"Was it a bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Its nothing Gabumon, I'm just concerned about my Sister."

"You don't have to worry so much Matt, your sister has Renamon to protect her," Gabumon said to dispel her partner's fears.

"But she is my little sister, and I'm always concerned. Even if were are twins-. What was that?" Matt asked as she heard the sound of rustling leaves.

"It sounded like it came from the forest."

Matt grabbed a stick from the fire to act as a torch so that she and Dorumon would be able to see while they investigated. They walked over to the bushes, and as they lit up the area. Matt saw one of the two Monochromon they had seen earlier on the way to Mr. Anders.

It was starring right at Matt.

It roared at her.

Which caused Matt to fall backward and drop her torch, which rolled away and onto something that looked like a.. tail?

_Oh, come on?_ Was all Matt could think as the Seadramon they had been warned about living in the lake and been very careful to avoid was now wide awake and pissed.

And that was when the Monochromon entered the clearing. Also angry at what Matt guessed were those that had invaded his territory.

"Everyone, wake up! We're under attack! Matt, get away from there!" Matt heard Mr. Anders shout, as the roar from both Champion level Digimon had definitely woken him up and the Digimon. "Matt, run!" Mr. Anders shouted again.

But before she could, Seadramon's tail wrapped around her, and Matt was up in the air and was face to face with the serpentine water Digimon.

And Matt had never been more scared in her life at that moment. Not for himself, but for her sister for if he was gone, who was going to watch over Rika? She had promised her dad to protect her. "Argh." She screamed in pain as the tail slowly began to crush her.

"Matt!" He heard all of them shout, Rika and Gabumonmon most prominent to her ear. No, she wouldn't die, here! She wouldn't abandon her brother or her partner.

"Matt, I can feel the power! Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon! Howling Blaster!"

Matt saw the Seadramon get hit by a blue laser beam, and its grip went slack, and she dropped, landing in a mess of soft fur.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked as she now rode the large wolf her partner had become.

"I Digivolved, so I am Garurumon now, Matt," Garurumon stated.

"Right, let's show that snake not to mess with us," Matt stated her previous fear gone and her confidence.

"You do that, Matt, come on Flamon time for some Sentai fighting." Matt heard Tai yell as Flamon Digivolved in the background, as he was focused on Seadramon.

She assisted Garurumon with various instructions as they avoided its attack. Both its tail and its Water Shock attack, retaliating with Howling Blaster, then Matt saw an opening.

It ended in a victory for Garurumon and Agunimon. As they chased the two grumpy ass Digimon away from the lake with their tales between their legs. Well, not so much for Seadramon as he kinda lacked legs.

Matt dismounted Garurumon as right after, his partner De-Digivolved. "That was amazing, girl."

"Only thanks to you, Matt."

"Are you two okay? I was worried for a moment when Seadramon grabbed you." Mr. Anders said worryingly. Having one adult concerned about your wellbeing was sweet. Though Matt tried to stop her coming blush as Mr. Anders fused over her.

"Thanks to Gabumon, I am, and thanks for dealing with the Monochromon Tai." Matt thanked the goggle head, for protecting the others and Rika.

"You're welcome, Matt, though what happened exactly?"

Well, Matt suddenly felt a literal ton of embarrassment land on her shoulder.

"That doesn't matter what, matters is that you're all safe now." And Mr. Anders to the rescue. "There are few hours of night left, so all of you go back to sleep. I don't think we have to worry about the Seadramon and Monochromon returning. Cause we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. So you need to be well-rested and eaten." Though he suddenly blushed as his eyes landed on Matt, and he quickly. "Oh, and Matt, you're soaked, so take off your clothes and let them dry."

At that, Matt looked down at herself, and she noticed that she was indeed soaking wet. Which made her thin shirt see-through and cling tightly to her breasts. Making them and her now stiff nipples due to the cold water visible for everyone to see. She quickly brought up her arms to cover herself up out of reflex. Though she didn't really mind being looked at if it was Mr. Anders.

"I will be sure to do that, Mr. Anders," Matt said she and the others returned to the tram. She removed her shirt, and she laid down using a blanket to cover her now naked chest. Matt huddled into Dorumon's soft fur. And so Matt, slept a little bit sounder now that he knew that Gabumon could Digivolve, which meant that Rika was more protected than before. Though her dreams of a happy family were soon overtaken by dirty dreams of Mr. Anders touching her very special place.

She woke up to find her panties slightly wet.

Xxx

According to the clock on my Digivice and everybody's phone, it was currently 10 am. As we walked through the forest after we had woken up and eaten breakfast with Flamon and Gabumon eating a bit more because they had went Champion to fight the rather wild Seadramon and Monochromon.

So, now we were really just walking in a straight line cause I had no idea what to do next. We couldn't go to the mountain and fight Devimon, the girls and I were nowhere near ready, and we didn't have access to Angemon this time around due to Rika replacing TK.

I knew there were three places the kids went to before the mansion happened that being the desert village, Andromon's machine factory, and Toytown. Our best option would be to find the factory and use it as a base to train the kids and get them all to reach Champion. Then go and fuck Devimon's shit up.

"Hey, guys, look up its another one of those Dark Gears!" Sora exclaimed, and we all quickly looked up to see a Dark Gear flying above us all.

"Come on, guys, we need to go where it's going, it's probably going to infect another Digimon like that Shellmon that attacked us on the beach," Tai said.

"I agree with you on that Tai, those Gears sound like a bad thing," Feigning my ignorance on the matter. Though suddenly, an idea popped into my head. My Digivice had the database function, so could I search for specific information.

I took out my Digivice it's holographic screen popping up.

"Mr. Anders, why do you have your Digivice out?" Mimi asked me as we all now walked at a faster pace after the Dark Gear.

"Well, mine seems to have a database function, so I was looking through it to see if it had anything on them," I answered her.

"Wow, Sensei your device seems much more advanced than ours," Takato said, I could hear her desire to pick it apart to see how it functioned and then compare it her own.

"Well, yours probably have functions that mine don't like. It seems yours can Digivolve your partners much more easily. I haven't figured out how I did it the first time with Koro when we beat Kuwagamon." And there was also their purge function. "And got the information. Hmm, Black Gears seems to the creation of a Rookie Machine-Type Digimon by the name of Hagurumon. So there is probably a mastermind behind their current use cause they lack a sense of self to be actively malicious. But don't take that as pure fact, Digimon can vary wildly within their own species." I told the kids so that they didn't get the wrong idea.

"Like the Seadramon and Monochromon from last night? They seemed much more animalistic than ours and more like Kuwagamon?" Matt asked.

"Yep, one can be rather minimal intelligence-wise, and another can be a scholar of the highest degree," I answered. Though I avoided looking at her as the image of her wet t-shirt was still branded into my mind.

"So, one is Sora. The other is Goggle Head Number two?" Rika asked with a grin on her face. Causing both girls to let out a hey.

"Don't mock people like that, Rika," I reprimanded her. Which caused her to scowl. I hoped I could have a proper conversation with her at some point to talk about her issues. Cause I could tell, there was a lot.

"So, we just need to find the one that is forcing the Hagurumon to be evil, and stop him? We can go home after that, right?" Yoshino asked.

"Possibly? Anyway, we are reaching the edge of the forest."

And we were meet with a wast looking desert, that had telephone poles sticking up all over the place.

"Okay, we all just agree that this Digital World is beyond weird, the weather doesn't work this way, I feel cool here in the forest. But the moment I stick my foot out, I suddenly feel like somebody put me in a sauna," Takato stated as she pulled her leg back in over the line that separated the two biomes. "Honestly, I rather wanted to be abducted by aliens than finding myself in what amounts to Minecraft's real-life counterpart." Okay, I did not expect that reference from Takato

"Agreed!" Said the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it feels much more comfortable to be here than the forest," Koro said as he crossed the boundary and entered the desert.

"And you're composed of Magma," I stated as I followed my partner over the line. "Come on, girls, the Dark Gear flew this way, so we just have to hustle and stop it before it causes any damage. And there is probably an oasis or something like that where we can tank up." I stated.

"We hear you!" They responded as they followed me into the desert.

We walked through the rather sweltering heat with complaints, groans, and jokes from the kids. But thankfully, after a good thirty minutes of walking, Tai came with good news after looking around with her mini telescope while we were taking a small break.

Even me cause this place was too fucking hot, who the fuck programmed the place like this? We couldn't actually sweat, so we just felt the constant heat. But hopefully none us would get heatstroke from that.

"Hey, guys, I'm seeing a small village, and there's water."

"Really, let me see," Mimi said as she ripped the telescope from Tai's hands to look herself. "He is right. I can see a Village, water, fields, and is that a ship in the lake?"

"Hey, I know where we are now," Biyomon said, making her presence known.

"Wait? you do Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"Yep. Village your seen is the Yokomon Village, I haven't been there a long time that's why it didn't click immediately, but they have some of the purest water data on File Island and the best Meat Fruit fields." The bird Digimon told them all.

Wait? Meat fruits? They didn't exist in adventure only in Digimon World and Frontier. Or was I just remembering wrong?

"Meat Fruits?" Yoshin asked.

"The Digital World is a weird place, Yoshino, you better get used to it for your own sake," I advised the medical girl.

"I hear you, Anders-sensei," Yoshino responded in affirmation.

"Alright, kids, we got a destination in sight kids. Let's go there before we suffer some form of Digital heat stroke," I told them at that we all ran as fasts as we could towards the Yokomon Village with Tai and Matt arriving first due to their football training they were much speedier than the others. The rest of us arrived within a few seconds as the Yokomon left their homes and greeted us.

"We have guests! We have guests!" The hoard of Yokomon shouted as they came up to us.

"Hey everybody, it has been a long time, but I'm glad to see you all again." Biyomon greeted them.

"Yokomon, you Digivolved, Digivolved. How did that happen?" They all asked.

"I did it to protect my partner, and so did all the others. But we were wondering if you could help with supplies like we could have some water and Meat Fruit we could take with us?" Biyomon asked, taking the lead as she knew the Yokomon the best.

"Of course, of course, we help you." They stated and began milling about.

"Well, that was easy," Tai stated.

"I think they just like to help others, Tai."

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I just thought they wanted something in return. Anyway, I'm going to look at those Meat Fruit Fields and see what those are about." Tai said.

"I join you, Tai," Flamon added as she ran after her partner.

Xxx

Sora wandered the Village composed mostly of Yokomon, as she wondered about what Biyomon had said to the Yokomon about she had Digivolved to protect her. Which was also how Flamon and Dorumon had Digivolved to their Champion forms, to protect Tai and Matt.

But that also made her very nervous, for if Biyomon needed to Digivolve to Champion for the first time, she needed to be in danger for Biyomon to save her. And she didn't want to put herself in danger to just evolve her partner. That was selfish and dangerous to both of them.

An idea sprung into her mind.

Anders-Sensei knew a lot about Digimon, so he probably knew how to make Biyomon Digivovle without being put in mortal danger. She had seen Matt and Tai almost get crushed by Seadramon and Shellmon, and that scared her.

So now she and Biyomon, who had been walking beside her, walked over to Anders-Sensei. Who was with his partner Vorvomon or rather Koro as his nickname was. Should she give Biyomon a nickname too, to show better affection for the pink and busty Digimon she had met barely a day ago, but felt like she had known her entire life.

Anders-sensei himself was also a person of admiration for her. The foreign teacher was her favorite one among them all. He was so supportive in her endeavors and dreams of becoming a professional football layer despite her mother's say-so of dropping it and learning how to do stupid flowers. And also helped that he was really hot and had muscles for days and abs that could be grinded meat on. She had seen them once, and it had been jilling material for days.

Though that wasn't important right now.

"I see, thank you for telling me," Anders-Sensei said as the Yokomon left his side and speed off. Sora found the plant looking Digimon rather funny as it ran around, they had a particular comedic value to them. Even then, Biyomon had been one.

"What were they talking to you about Anders-Sensei?" She asked. Now curious about what he was talking to the Yokomon about, her question could wait.

"Just asking about if they had seen the Black Gear flying by." He told her.

"Oh, we kinda forgot about that, didn't we? When we found the Village." Sora felt a bit of embarrassment at that.

"You did like a bunch of Ogremons," Koro said, which Sora was sure was an insult.

"Koro, be nice."

"Yes, boss."

"The Yokomon did see the Dark Gear fly over to their aquifer where their water comes from, which is guarded by a Champion Level Digimon by the name of Meramon. Which probably means he is going to attack us soon." He told her.

"You sound rather sure about that?"

"I know how things like these go," Anders-Sensei said, sounding confident about his little prophecy. "But is there something you need to talk to me about?" He asked her. And it just came to show

how well he knew her and the others that he could easily see then something was on their mind, or troubling them.

"Well, I noticed that Flamon and Gabumon Digivolved to Champion for the first time was when Tai and Matt were in danger. So I wondered if there was a way to not do that, to Digivolve Biyomon to her Champion form? Since you know a lot about Digimon." She asked Anders-Sensei.

"Ah, don't worry, Sora I always protect you," Biyomon said in a comforting tone.

"And I don't want to really be in that position, so I want Biyomon to Digivolve before that happens." She admitted her fears.

"Thank you for telling me this, Sora. And the good news there is. See what allows a Digimon to Digivolve is the basic amount of Digisoul that they have. Which is basically their power source, if it goes above or below a certain threshold, they Digivolve or De-Digivolve. A normal Digmon does this by training and consuming data. Now Digimon bonded to a partner are able to Digivolve at a much faster. But temporary rate, by borrowing the power of their partner. Which is where the Digivice comes in connects you and your partner, allowing you to send your emotional energy through the Digivice, which converts it to Digisoul, which allows them to break the threshold and Digivolved." He slowly lectured her, so that she got all of it.

"So, I have to want Biyomon to Digivolve for her to do it?" She asked.

"Want is a part of it, but you have to direct your positive emotions to Biyomon naturally, never force a Digivolution or use negative emotions. Bad stuff happens when you do that." He spoke with a very serious tone when he said that.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Well, that's why I asked Yokomon if there was a place nearby you could use to train. And it just so happens a hours walk from here. There is a large factory with an Ultimate Digimon by the name of Andromon guarding it. So I hope we can ask him for the use of his facilities until all of you can Digivolve consistently."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I agree with him, Sora, that does sound like a very, good idea. And Andromon is a very nice guy. He would totally help us out." Biyomon said.

"So, have you guys gotten something to drink yet?" Anders-Sensei asked them. They nodded their head; they had gotten a sip from the fountain immediately after arriving.

"So let's get the others and tell them of our next destination," Anders-Sensei said as he stood back up.

"ARGGHHH IT HURTS SO MUCH! THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!" Roared a male voice that rang through the entire Village, but Sora quickly identified its origin. And it was coming from the aquifer, on the mound. Sora and Biyomon watched as bursts of flame shooting out of the trees on it.

Guess Anders-Sensei was correct with his previous statement, and the apparent rampaging Meramon was heading straight for them.

"Sora, are you ready to try and save the Village, Meramon is a Digimon of pure fire, so Greymon and Garurumon won't be as effective." Anders-Sensei suddenly said, which caused Sora and Biyomon to look at him.

"I-I don't think I can do that?" Sora stated.

"Yes, you can." He said as he sunk to his knees. "I know that you can, Sora, take out your Digivice." Sora did what he asked. "Now close your eyes."

She did.

"Now feel for the connection you have with Biyomon, the bond that the two of you share, and let your emotions flow into, the infinite love that you have for everybody you've meet, the one you have for her."

Love? Was all that was needed, she could make her friend strong just by loving her? Could she even do that? Be capable of such a thing?

_Yes, you can, Sora. I can feel your love even now._

And then she felt it was that her bond with Biyomon? And so Sora let her emotions flow.

Her Digivice beeped.

"Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon!" Shouted now a much deeper female voice.

Sora opened her eyes to a giant orange bird that flew towards, the Meramon that was could be clearly seen.

"See Sora, I told you that you could do it," Anders-Sensei said as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Yeah, guess I really could." She said as Biyo- no Birdramon engaged Meramon in combat.

"Sora, Anders-Sensei, what is going on, and is that Biyomon fighting that flame Digimon?" Tai asked as she and the others ran over to them and asked what was going on.

"Yep, yep, Sora managed to Digivolve her partner, who is currently fighting that Meramon influenced by the Dark Gear," Koro explained to everyone present.

"Eh, thanks for the exposition buddy, and ooh, that has to hurt." And Sora had to agree with Matt as they had just seen Birdramon pick up Meramon, before throwing him onto the ground and then attacking him with her. "Meteor Wings." Which were giant rocks on fire. But that seemed to do the trick as they all watched the Dark Gear leave his body and exploding in the air. Sora didn't think she had felt more proud at that moment than she had in her entire life.

Afterward, Biyomon returned to the Village, having De-Digivolved along with Meramon, who apologized for his behavior and rampage and very thankful towards Sora and Biyumon for stopping him before he caused any severe damage.

Sora had just warned him to destroy any Dark Gears he saw instead of letting his curiosity get the better of him.

And now they were all standing at the edge of Yokomon Village with their supplies packed, lots of Meat Fruit and water sacks. Sora didn't know where they got the leather to make those things, but she knew better than to ask. As the answer would be something nonsensical. The Digital World just seemed to be that weird like Anders-Sensei had said.

Who, after they got back home, deserved some sort of present for helping her deepen her bond with Biyomon. Perhaps she could bake him a cake from his country, he probably missed the place a lot, with him now working as their teacher. Or she could maybe… Sora felt her face grow hot at the thought of doing that with Anders-Sensei.

But now they were on their way to this Andromon's factory where they were supposed to be training to defeat the guy that were using the Dark Gears to do evil and go back home. All the others were probably getting very worried about them.

But they would, she had Biyomon at her side. And together, they would succeed at anything.

xxx

A/N: Updated the chapter a bit turned Dorumon back to Gabumon i did cause there wasn't any good pics of fem gabumon but the day after a good one got uploaded. And also changed Yoshino's partner to Floramon instead of Lalamon. Because leads and added some new sexy pics to be used.


	17. Orario Ghoul - 3

Orario Ghoul[Tokyo Ghoul/Danmachi SI] - Chapter 3

xxx

"So, Emilya, are you ready to head into the Dungeon today?" Bell asked me as we exited the Church leaving behind a sleeping Hestia, though she would soon awaken and go to work herself. Though thankfully, I had woken up earlier than Bell, and was able to see him trying to leave the couch he used as a bed without waking up Hestia, who had fallen asleep on top of him.

Though I still a little bit shocked by the fact that they had let me stay despite me being a man-eating Ghoul.

"I am actually a little bit excited to go in though Bell, thank you," I responded and thanked him once again.

"It was nothing, Emilya," He responded, trying to play off my thanks. "We just did what anyone should have done."

"It wasn't nothing Bell, I still surprised you took me in with minimal fuss, especially from Hestia. And what anyone would have done the moment they found out I was a Ghoul is trying to kill me to eliminate my kind from the face of the earth," I told him for really that would be the rational reaction to encountering a Ghoul.

Though with those words, Bell came to a stop, and he looked at me. "Was that what people did where you came from?" He asked.

"Yeah, cause you know, we need to eat people, and people very much don't want to be food. That is why Ghouls wear a mask like this one to hide their identities while out hunting," I told as I showcased the mask around my neck, the same one that Kaneki, aka my father… Yeah, that was a weird thing to still think, wore. "This one belonged to my father."

"I see, I can get why other Ghouls would wear that, but still there should have been a way to help you get food, for you said last night that you only need to eat once a month, right?" He asked, and that was right I had mentioned that then they asked if I was hungry, and I told them I had found a body before entering the city and that I only needed about one a month if I did minimal activities. Their faces had been a little bit green, but they had nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah, but people fear what they don't know, and they had no interest in knowing Ghouls, we were just like the monsters in the Dungeon. Like I said, I am still surprised you let me stay, and I am thankful for that."

"My grandfather taught me not to judge people based on their race," He responded.

"He sounds like a wise man."

"He was even if sometimes he did say some weird stuff, and like I said yesterday, I can tell that you're a good person, because a bad person wouldn't be so honest," He said and wasn't that a presumption of character on his part.

"You're too trusting you know that Bell, I could easily have eaten you in your sleep, but I guess trusting boys are the ones that get rewarded," I said with a grin as I smashed his head into my breasts.

And now I knew why I was so much taller it was because so that I could do this.

Though it didn't take long for Bell to free himself from my grip, his face completely red and mouth matched it in the form of a shit-eating grin.

"Emilya, what was that for?" He asked, and Bell, despite desiring to have a Harem, thanks to being raised by I probably stuck my dick in every woman in Orario, Zeus. He was actually way to respectable of most women to want to take the lead, then it came to pursing, so he was the one that ended up being pursued like the rabbit.

"Oh, thought that boys your age wanted to have their heads between a girl's boobs? Or was I wrong?" I asked, and I didn't think that Bell's face could get any redder than it currently was as he sputtered, trying to form words.

"That was mean," Were the words he settled on.

"Sorry, Bell couldn't resist," I apologized, though it was rather a half-hearted one as I did have an intimate desire to become _intimate _with him though I was going to have to work on that for a few days before I just decided to wake him up via blowjob. While I knew Bell, Bell did not know me yet, though he did seem to have a great sense of character. "So should we get to Dungeon and start slaying?"

"Yeah, we probably should, though, shouldn't we get you some weapons?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't need any my body is practically weapon its own, and I've got my Kagune to if I meet anything tough, heck I can fight anything from floor twenty to the first easily enough on my own right now," I told him.

"Wow, really? You must be really strong then Emilya," Bell spoke with a bit of admiration in his voice.

"Just Ghoul Privileges," I responded.

After that, we left the front of the church and head into the more constructed area on our way to the dungeon.

Though our walk was interrupted by a voice calling for Bell. "Mr. Adveturer, you dropped something."

And the two of us turned around to see a grey-haired human girl dressed in a green serving outfit.

Oh yeah, I had forgotten entirely that Syr did this little trick to try and lure Bell into the Hostess of Fertility.

"Eh, I thought I had turned all magic stones in? Well, thank you, Miss, for giving it back," Bell thanked Syr as he pocketed the Magic Stone that the former member of the Freya Familia had given her. For I was a hundred percent sure she fucking was her name being the biggest fucking give away.

"You're welcome, mister…"

"Bell, my name is Bell," He responded.

"Well, Bell, my name is Syr so if you want to pay me back, come by the Hostess of Fertility tonight and I serve you and your friend here a meal worthy of adventures," Syr said as she turned around and headed back to the… Was the Hostess classified as a pup or a restaurant? Well not like it mattered, I had a Bell to tease. "Well, it seems someone is popular with the ladies?"

"Wha! No, no that wasn't anything Emilya she was just being nice, now let's hurry and make as much as possible," He said as he began to walk again, and I followed him while getting a look at the rather perfect ass that he possessed.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	18. Joker's World Tour - 1

Joker's Word Tour[Persona 5/Multiverse] - Chapter 1

xxx

"Sinfull Shell."

The name of the technique left Akira's lips in a soft tone as he pulled the trigger, and at the same time, Satanael fired his bullet.

The culmination of the seven deadly now converted into virtues that did not condemn humanity but exalted it. For while in excess they were terrible in excess they were needed for humans to live.

"How, how dare you steal the wishes of the people Trickster?" Yaldabaoth asked once more, but this time Akira gave him an answer that wasn't a bullet to that blank metallic face of his.

"Because I am a Phantom Thief, wasn't that you rehabilitated me to be?" Akira smirked as he taunted the self-proclaimed God. While he could still talk Akira could feel Yaldabaoth dying as the seconds passed by, and soon it would just become that inanimate Holy Grail it used to be. "Game Over. You lose Yaldabaoth like you were meant to. You tried to rig the game in your favor for you knew you would lose if you did not." And that was the truth, he would lose due to his nature as the distorted desires of the masses he was a temporary existence for desires themselves were brief, as those that made him up would vanish as they were replaced. And another being like him would only to be either stopped by him or another Wild Card.

For that seemed to be the nature of things, if he read between the real Igor's lines correctly.

"You might have won Trickster, but you will never see the dawn of victory!" Yaldabaoth roared in genuine anger and a pit of concern formed in Akira's stomach.

Maybe he shouldn't have taunted the dying god.

"EHHH, guys he gathering energy within himself… I, I think he is going to self-destruct himself!" Futaba shouted in panic from within Prometheus.

"You serious! Fuck you, you effin asshole just die with grace you sore ass loser!" Ryuji shouted at Yaldabaoth.

"SATANAEL!" Akira shouted again as he brought forth the power of his ultimate Persona once more the first rebel forming once more.

"JOKER!" All of his friends shouted at him as he fired the Sinfull Shell once more, all the while Yaldabaoth retaliated.

"Light of Banishment!"

And Akira's vision went dark as the haunting screams of his Phantom Thieves filled his mind.

Xxx

"Trickster." Spoke a familiar voice and Akira opened his eyes to see the real Igor sitting in front of him, bloodshot eyes starring right at him.

He was back in his Velvet Room, though this time he was sitting in a chair in front of Igor's desk with Lavenza looking both solemn and happy as she stood behind the Master of the Velvet.

"Igor, what happened? Am I dead?" Akira asked as he tried to recall what exactly had happened then he had resummoned Satanael.

"Thankfully you're not Trickster, though you have still departed from the world." The man cryptically responded back in that light and raspy voice. If Akira had to give one point in favor of Fake Igor, it would have to be the voice. He liked the deep and gravely tone much more, though that would be the only praise he would ever give to Yaldabaoth.

"What do you? What about my friends?" Akira was trying to keep himself from panicking as called upon Kaguya's mask. The calmness of the Moon Princess calming him.

"Your confidants are still perfectly fine, though they will be devastated by your passing."

"You said that I wasn't dead, though?" Akira looked to Lavenza, but the Keeper of Power avoided his eyes.

"That is correct you're alive as alive can be. But it seems that Yaldabaoth was a sore loser in regards to the game, and so used the last of his power to banish you from this world sending you through the void and to another entirely." He answered.

"So, you mean that?"

"Yes, my Trickster your thoughts are true, the Grail banished you from your home universe in spite, and you're now hurling through the void until you collide with another. Where you end up, we do not know." Lavenza's tone was one of sadness as if she blamed herself for this situation.

"Can't? Can't you send me back?" He asked as tears began to leak from his eyes at the thought of never seeing his friends again, to see the people he loved.

"My esteemed guest I sadly do not possess the power to accomplish that request if I did, we would not be having this conversation. The one I serve forcefully could do such a thing, but rules bind Lord Philemon from acting in such an obvious way." Igor told him.

"Ahh," Akira choked at those words.

"My dear Trickster, please do not despair and succumb. While we sadly can help you in such a way. That does not mean you do not have the power to return home yourself."

Okay, now Akira was confused.

"Lavenza is correct Akira," Igor spoke calling him by name gaining his full attention. "We can not help you find a way home only you can. For you have completed your journey and rehabilitation and so I bestow upon you two gifts. One which you should have received at the beginning and the one you shall receive here at the end. Here is the key to the Velvet Room, one which all guests receive upon making a contract with this place. While we may no longer be able to provide our services your still welcome as a guest if you simply want to talk with me, have a reading done, or simply speak with Lavenza. The other is this the World Arcana symbolizing the completion of your journey and the bonds you've have gathered. It will allow you to utilize the power of Persona in 'reality' without a specific tool that normally would be needed, and access to all your Personas in the Compendium of Power. And if you were to master this Arcana, you might even be able to 'reach' beyond your 'World.'" Igor explained with grinning teeth.

"Akira took the two objects, the card flowing into him and the key was pocketed. "Thank you, Igor, thank you so much." Akira thanked him with tears.

"You have nothing to thank me for. This was all you. Though it seems our time has come to an end." Igor words were tinted with great sadness.

"You're awakening Trickster within a New World, and thank you for saving me. I love you, my dear Trickster."

"I love you too." And Akira did, he loved all of the women in his life that was why he didn't pursue any of them romantically for he did not want to see them saddened by him choosing one over the other.

Akira saw oblivion once more as the Velvet Room disappeared.

Xxx

"Urgh!" Akira groaned as he awoke once more though this time he was not present in the Velvet Room, nor was he looking at the wooden beams of the underside of Leblanc's roof.

No, what Akira stared at was the sun itself shining in the sky with almost no cloud in sight, and he could feel soft grass beneath him.

Guess Igor and Lavenza had spoken the truth.

"ARGGHHHHH!" What left his throat was a scream of pure anguish as of his pent up emotions were let loose in one great yell. Pain, anger, sadness, grief, and hate left his body in one go as he didn't have time to sit and mope the fuck about like he had done then he had first gotten arrested until arriving at Leblanc like some emo kid. He wouldn't add goth to that or Tae would probably know and then give him 'special' medicine then he returned. And his friends would kick the shit out of him if acted like that, then there was no reason to.

He would continue forward not stopping until he found a way home, Akira would rebel against the world to do so, though not his newly obtained Arcana.

Akira stood up and dusted off his clothes, he was still dressed in his Phantom Thief outfit, though he knew now that with, a thought he could revert back to his regular clothing. And within himself, he could feel all of his Persona's readied to be switched to at any time. And would be able to as long as his Compendium existed, and Akira knew that Lavenza would keep it safe.

Akira reached into Sea of Souls, god this World Arcana was really useful with all that knowledge it was giving him about that new stuff.

And Kaguya was replaced with Arsene his true other-self, and from within Arsene Akira could sense Satanael the Ultimate Rebel ready to be called forth should he wish for it.

"_So why did you go back to being Arsene?" _Akira asked his Persona.

"_My unsealed form is not needed at the moment and makes for a very dull conversation partner. But you should already know that partner. For we art thou." _

Yeah, Akira knew the moment he asked but, _"I like to hear you speak Arsene." _

"_My, my Akira you've must have developed quite an Ego if you like the sound of your own voice that much. Hahaha." _Arsene laughed.

And that was why Arsene was the Persona whose mask he used the most while outside of the Metaverse. His commentary made the day so much better then he wasn't with his friends.

"_I miss them too but do not despair, partner, channel those negative emotions and unleash them upon any enemies we encounter," _Arsene spoke with satanic glee; afterward the Persona went silent.

_And I would do just. _Akira thought to himself as he checked what he actually had with him, his Third Eye still functioned and the world changed to reveal what was hidden. He still had his dagger Paradise Lost on him along with the Tyrant Pistol, two items that had cost him a lot of money.

And of course, there was the pouch, the second gift from Yalda he had gotten which allowed them to carry all of their items. It was basically one of those RPG bags that could contain a shit ton of items within. So thankfully he wouldn't starve for a few days as there was a lot of Curry in suspended animation down there along with hot and cold brew coffee, and many other things, with the most important being that sweet Takami medicine.

"Now to find some form civilization if it exists in this world," Akira muttered to himself as he tied the small pouch of infinite size around his waist again. Now he just wished that Morgana was here so that he could turn into a car or Makoto with Johanna.

Akira really missed his friends already.

Though… Ah, would have to ask Igor later.

Though perhaps he could use one of his Persona's as a mount? He had quite a few equine-based ones and others that could work.

Though at thought Akira sensed a great deal of disapproval coming from his many of his Personas.

_Oh, come one, you guys. _He thought in exasperation at his various masks, while he could only talk with the equipped Persona he could still sense the emotions from his multiple held Personas. Though they all seemed a lot more animated than usual, which was probably due to the World Arcana.

Akira was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of leaves crackling and branches breaking behind him.

He drew Tyrant and turned around to face whoever has just snuck upon him.

"Don't shot, please!"

_What the fuck? _Akira asked himself as he saw _what _had snuck upon his. Standing in between the trees of the forest that was apparently behind him stood a creature that was not human, but he could tell that it wasn't a Shadow at least.

Before Akira stood a fox-like creature the size of an adolescent human it's fur a dark grey color, a black mane-like thing around its neck, and also it's dar-red hair tipped with black ran all the way down it's back.

Though something about it was familiar to Akira, he couldn't really place the familiarity just yet.

Akira just continued to aim Tyrant at the fox, he wasn't going to shoot just yet unless it turned aggressive and attacked him.

But as the fox spoke again, Akira had to change his designation from it to her as the fox's voice was clearly a female one. "Sorry for sneaking up on you like," she apologized as she waved her hands in front of her to probably try herself come off as less threatening. "I was just really surprised to see another human being, I thought everyone got turned into when Arceus moved us when he made that announcement a few days ago," She began to ramble, even more, but Akira decided to interrupt her to get some clear information.

"Okay, what the hell do mean, by turned and moved, and what the hell are you?" He asked.

"-Guess he isn't as all-powerful if he missed… Wait, did you just understand me?" She asked him, and Akira quickly guessed he wasn't meant to. Akira blamed it on the world Arcana.

"Oh thank god, someone I can finally speak properly with, I was getting tired of having to write to talk with others," though if she knew he wouldn't be able to understand her why the hell was she even talking to him. "Guess you're one those that happen to understand Pokespeak, and what do you mean by that last part? You sound like you've never seen a Zoroark before? Though if you're from Kanto or Johto that would explain it as that kind of Pokemon-." At that word, Akira's mind came to a halt as he finally realized what the creature before him was, a Pokemon.

A motherfucking fucking Pokemon was standing right in front of him, Jesus Christ it had been forever since he played a game or watched the anime, but he had been an avid player when he was younger. And now the Zoroark in front of him clicked herself into place in his mind, as he began to recall information regarding the Franchise. For from her pervious words, weird shit was going on.

Akira sighed as he pocketed Tyrant. "Okay stop talking cause I think my situation is different from yours," Akira told the female Zoroark.

"Why, would you say that? Didn't you get transported to this crazy as world by Arceus too?" She asked for clarification, cause to her ears it sounded like that wasn't the case.

"No, not at all I got booted by something else, and I just woke up and from your words, you got transported days earlier, and in my world Pokemon are not real, they are an entertainment product made for kids and teens."

"Wah?" Was the fox's simple response.

"Okay, let start our conversation over," Akira began. "My name is Akira Kurusu."

"Just call me Maria."

Xxx

"Okay so let me get this straight we got both got transported to this world by divine power, but in my case, it was cause our god did it along with bringing most other Pokemons and humans who have been turned into pokemon themselves if my circumstance and Arceus message is anything to go by. But in your cause, you're here because you beat an evil god who tried to mind-control everyone and got pissy after you put a bullet in his head as a last laugh?" Maya summarised all the information the two of them had shared.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Akira chuckled as he scratched his chin, the two of them had taken a seating outside of the forest with Akira lifting his mask up as the two talked.

"You know how ludicrous all of that sounds?" She asked with a deadpan tone.

"I do, but we're currently here, and you got transformed into an entirely different race."

"…" Maria had nothing to respond with against that statement.

"But still… Technicolored Equines?" Akira asked as he thought about what Maria had told him about the inhabitants of this world, or at least this country.

"Seeing is believing." She responded.

"Okay, so what do you plan to do now,"

"Well, the old Earth Pony couple whose house in the forest I appeared in told me that there is a large city nearby, so I figured I go there first and then figure out my next move. Do you want to come along Akira?" Maria asked.

"Sure, why not?" Akira responded as he stood up and the female human now turned into a Zoroark followed.

"Great at least it won't be a quiet trip,"

"Guess we lucked out running into each other?"

"Guess so."

"So which direction do we go?"

"We should just have to follow the road," Maria stated as she pointed at the dirt road the came from the forest a little from the lest and continued until it left the horizon.

Xxx

"_This is truly a strange situation we've found ourselves in my partner."_

"_You're right about that Arsene."_

"So, considering the whole god-slaying thing, humans in your reality must be pretty powerful?" Maria asked as the two of them walked down the dirt road.

"Only a few people have powers, and I'm special even among them," Akira answered there was really no need to lie here, so he just told her the truth. "Depending on our luck you might get first-hand experience in seeing it."

"Still though I can't believe that we're fiction in your reality?"

"I don't really remember where I've heard it from, but if it is fiction in one reality, it's true in another or something like that. Has something to with multiverse theory." He tried to recall some of the random trivia knowledge he had gained over the years of that subject. Probably heard Futaba talking about it at some point.

"That sounds reasonable, so besides god-slaying and seemingly monster-fighting what did you do on your Earth?"

"I was just a High-School student, hung out with friends, worked part-time jobs. You know nothing out the ordinary. What about you?" He asked back.

"Definitely older than you, I was a designer in the Kalos region and somewhat successful too. That's why I want this undone I didn't just love making clothes but also wearing it, and I can really wear the clothes I like as a goddamn Zoroark, you've got anything that can fix it?"

"Maybe…" Akira responded unsurely Mot could transform people into mouses, but that wasn't the same. "I get back to you later on that I have a spell that can transform people, but I've only seen it turn people into mouses temporarily."

"…Ah, okay, just asking."

"So, since you did clothes, I guess you weren't a Pokemon trainer then?"

"I was in my youth, I like most kids went on an adventure, but only like twenty percent becomes professional trainers, mine like most only took part in a single league tournament or two. I still remember it like was yesterday then I got my first partner a Fennekin, he was so cute." Maria spoke with a tone of nostalgia.

"So where is he now?" Akira asked.

"He is probably here too along with the rest of my family and his own." And those words concerned Akira for Arceus had moved most of the population to this planet via his own powers, but Maria hadn't appeared together with her family. And she probably wasn't the only one that had happened too, and those thoughts formed a knot in Akira's stomach. What if babies had been separated from their mothers, and were now all alone crying in a forest in a new form they had no familiarity with.

But there was nothing he could do about that now, but if he ever ran into that so-called God, he would have some choice words for him. And make him at least undo the transformation he had imposed on the humans that didn't want to be a Pokemon like his new friend.

And if not? Well, Satanael would have to do the talking; instead, he already had enough of tyrannic gods for one lifetime.

"_Well, spoken my partner. Your resolve is as firm as ever, fight against those who seek to rob the act of choice from others." _Arsene spoke in approval of his decision.

"Oh, and speaking of fashion who made your clothes? They are beyond stylish the combination of black and red is superb." She complimented him.

"My soul, apparently it's a manifestation of my rebellious will."

"Well, your soul certainly has taste then."

"I take the compliment, and because of that, I can do this." Akira snapped his fingers, and in a flash of blue fire, he had returned to his casual clothing.

"Like the other one better that is so plain."

"Don't really care for fashion styles that is more Ann's area since she is a model." And he didn't really like designer clothes needlessly expensive for just regular material clothes with a mark on it. Besides, he had to spend his money on more important things like weapons, medicine, and Personas. What the hell did the Velvet Room need all that money for?

"I guess she is a friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Akira responded with a quiet tone of voice.

"Hmm, oh hey, I see a sign!" Maria announced, and Akira saw that she was right.

"`Manehatten five kilometers´ hmm should take us about an hour to arrive." Akira deducted based on their walking speed.

"Hopefully someone there can point us towards wherever Arceus is so that he can turn me back into a human, for while becoming a Pokemon is a dream for many children. The first day awesome, now it's just annoying. I don't even feel comfortable in my own skin right now." Maria complained, and Akira sympathized with her.

"And if he doesn't comply I force him too," Akira promised her.

"Aww, that's sweet Akira but don't make a promise you can't keep." She shot back as the two continued to wander towards the pun-based Manhatten.

And so they continued to talk about various things, the differences between their two Earths, and what they liked.

Xxx

"Pretty standard looking metropolis if you ask me?" Maria stated as they walked on the main road.

"Though less noisy and cleaner since they don't have cars," Akira stated as looked at all the ponies as they were called walked around the city, all of them in various colors some being apparently Unicorns and Pegasi. There was also Pokemon walking around, various flying-types and those that could be classified as city Pokemon.

"You're right about that Akira, it is certainly a change of pace."

"Though I'm more surprised I'm not attracting any more attention than I currently am," Akira stated as a few ponies looked their way before just continuing on.

"Probably due to all of the Pokemon appearing out of thin air if they weren't here you certainly would be pulling a bigger crowd. Maybe they think you're just another Pokemon, cause they probably don't know what a human looks like," Maria theorized while she wasn't the sharpest Honeedge around, she could easily pick up the general attitude of these ponies pretty damn fast. They all looked so done with them. And Maria couldn't blame them for that, Arceus had just introduced a brand new element into their routine, and it was throwing most of them off.

Something she could easily sympathize with.

"So, the stallion said that the exchange was in the bank and that to find it we just needed to find the bronze statue of an Earth Pony, so I guess this is here?" Akira asked as the two of the stopped in front of a building that had a bronze statue in front of it, and on it was written. 'Bank of Manehatten.' For then they entered the city Akira had asked one of the stallions to use appropriate terms for direction to a place he could exchange gems and precious metals for the local currency. "Do head inside with me or do wanna stay outside?" Akira asked.

"I stay outside, though I wish I had a cigarette," Maria complained once again about her lack of narcotics having done so a few times during their time walking.

Though this time Akira was going to give his new friend what she wanted, as he didn't know how long this was going to take, and it really looked like she needed it. "Here," He said as he handed her his only package and lighter. They had been a gift from Iwai for when he finally wanted to try and become a real man. Of course, Akira never intended to smoke a single one, and had meant to give them Sojiro, but that hadn't panned out.

Maria just blinked at the gift she had been giving. "Aren't you a little too young to be carrying that?" She asked.

"Was a gift from the boss of a Gun Shop I worked part-time at, for when I decide to become a real man," He told her.

She just gave a laugh in response. "Okay, that makes more sense than I want it too, also explains the gun. Gave it to you to fight monsters right."

"Yep, well see you hopefully within the hour," Akira told her as he headed into the bank and quickly found the reception which was handled by what looked to be a Griffon. Right Ponies weren't the only species on the planet.

"Hmm, can I help I help you?" She asked nervously as she looked at Akira her name being Bryn according to the nameplate on her desk.

"Yeah, I would like access to the exchange I have some precious metals which I wish to trade in for the local currency," Akira told her, and she just blinked in response.

"Huh, I just understood what you said. Sir, are you one of those pokemon? You look very different from the others I've seen."

"No, I am not I am a human," Akira answered politely.

"Oh, I thought that Arceus guy turned all humans he brought along into pokemon?"

"Guess he missed a spot or not as powerful as he claims to be."

"Guess no being is perfect even if they are a God, now you wanted to exchange metals to Bits right?" Bryn asked.

"If that is the local currency then yes, that is correct."

"Right, the exchange is down the leftwing hallway, the third room on the right with the name Mineral Search on it, he should be available right now."

"Thank you for your assistance, Ms. Bryn," Akira thanked the Griffon and made his way down the shown hallway.

Xxx

_Ah, that is the good stuff. _Maria thought as the nicotine and smoke filled her brand new lungs. She really had to thank Akira probably for this gift for while it was a brand she was unfamiliar with due to it coming from his world. Which was a hell of a lot more mundane with no Pokemon running around she couldn't even imagine it even after he had explained some of the differences to her. But still absolutely crazier in other areas with teenagers gaining supernatural powers and then fighting a god-like being with them. And from what she had been able to gather from his words, it was not Aura or Psychic Powers, but something closer to magic.

Hopefully, it was magic that could be used to duplicate her new gift, cause something told her that tobacco wasn't a massive thing in this country.

And Akira still wasn't out yet, and she was halfway done with her first cancer stick, so she just returned to watching pokemon and ponies walking about as she sat on a bench that

_Both wings and horn? _Maria asked herself as she looked at the purple pony accompanied by a rather diverse group consisting out of a blue Pegasus, a pink Earth Pony, and the rest were pokemon.

And they were all talking to each other. _Well, since magic is a thing here they could be using some form of translation magic like Akira does. Yeah, that's probably it. And when did they get so close? _

"I'm sorry is there something that I can help you with?" She asked the group now standing in front of her, and Maria felt a cold sweat begin to start as one of the pokemon was a bloody shiny Haxorus.

"Sorry we were looking after a Zoroark, and we thought it was you," spoke the pegacorn? "I apologize for disturbing you. Though might I ask if you've seen a male Zoroark breaking up pokemon fights?"

"Nope," Maria responded as she tried to keep her nerves under control beneath that Haxorus' gaze. "I just arrived with my friend not even an hour ago, and I haven't seen any Zoroark around." She told them.

"And there is that friend of yours I can't see someone sitting beside you?" The blue Pegasus questioned her getting closer to Maria's face. "How do we know you ain't lying?"

"My friend is in the bank changing some metals to money if you want to know alright? Now please leave me alone. It's bad enough having been turned into a pokemon, but I don't need you breathing down my neck making my nerves worse," She took a quick puff of her cig and blew the smoke into the Pegasus face.

"Urgh!" She groaned as she backed away.

"You used to be a human too?" The Gallade with the Gardevoir standing by his side asked.

"I am, and I am guessing most of you are too?"

"We, are," Spoke the Beeyheem answering her question. "But I'm more curious about that cigarette, box and all that you're holding for those don't exist in Equestria or anywhere on Equus, the only form of tobacco product that exists here are cigars, and they need to be imported."

"You've been going through most of my books haven't you Juniper?"

"Most of them my new abilities allow to read faster and retain information better.

_Wait, Juniper? That sounds familiar? _Maria thought, though before she could answer a familiar male voice spoke.

"Maria are these people harassing you?"

And suddenly Maria felt a lot safer and calmer than she did before. "Akira!" She shouted as she turned around to face her male friend, who was walking towards them, and he was wearing his stylish outfit once more with that white mask covering his face.

Though his appearance elicited a very shocked response from the group that had been harassing her.

"A HUMAN!" They shouted at the same time.

Xxx

A/N: The version of MLP used is A New World a New Way by Zeusdemigod.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	19. Joker's World Tour - 2

"A human really where?" Akira asked as he looked around the area, doing so to remove the tension that Maria had been suffering under, Akira could easily tell that Maria was uncomfortable with the group composed of ponies and pokemon. "I've always wanted to meet one," His tone was joking, but his body was still tense ready to go just in case shit went down.

"We're talking about you, Mister!" The blue and rainbow maned Pegasus said as she flew straight up to in his face pointing a hoof at him.

But Akira couldn't resist continuing to be a snarky smartass. "I am a Homosapien, not a human," He responded with a smirk on his.

Which caused the Pegasus to tun towards the group she was a part of. "Wait, do you guess like have multiple human species like us ponies do?" She asked all the while this little exchange had occurred. Maria had made his way to his side, a smile now her face caused by him fucking with the people that had been ganging up on her.

While she appreciated him coming to her aid, she was still a little disappointed in herself as she was twice his age, and hadn't been able to exit that situation on her own. But the group just walking up to her and asking questions had caused her to slightly flashback to… no, she didn't want to think about that right now.

"He is messing with you, Dash, Homosapien is the scientific name for the human species, he is just pedantic," The rock pokemon wearing a lab coat told the now named Dash, and Akira had to guess that she was former human just like Maria.

_Guess they can blush through that coat of theirs. _Akira thought as he saw Dash's blue pelt become slightly crimson around the cheeks. "And I ask again, Maria, were these guys harassing you?" He asked again.

"Wha!" The purple pegacorn? Exclaimed in shock at his question, hearing it correctly this time. "It's not like that we just wanted to know if she had seen a male Zoroark around since she was one herself, but then Juniper here noticed the Cigarettes? She was smoking," She explained, pointing to the stone pokemon in the lab coat.

"That is correct such thing does not exist in this world, only cigars do, and they need to be imported if you want them here in Equestria," She stated, but Akira had to wonder how whatever pokemon she was could talk without a mouth. "But I am more concerned and curious about the fact that a normal human is here, shouldn't you've been turned into a Pokemon like myself."

"Are you sure that he is a human, Juniper? He could have turned into a Ditto, which could explain the eccentric clothes?" The Pokemon with the blade arms asked. Now Akira wished that Futaba was here cause she would know the name of all of these creatures, he was only able to remember a few but at least he knew that lab coat was named Juniper, and that the Pokemon next to the arm blade one was a Gardevoir. He had seen enough hentai featuring one thanks to Futaba, continually providing links to that stuff along with other pornographic images.

"He is a human Gene, I can't enter his mind it's like I am being blocked by hundred different minds, but the psychic energy he is emitting is on the same frequency as a human's" The Gardevoir informed as Akira saw her eyes glow with what Akira presume to be the Pokemon version of psychic energy.

"_We will not allow her to invade the Sanctuary that is your psyche," _Came Arsene's voice.

_Thank you. _

"So he really is a human, so how did you not end up getting changed like Gene and me?" The Haxorus, yes, that was the species name it had been on his team in Black, though this one was a female and former human.

But right now, it was time to make an exit. "Maybe Arceus missed a spot, maybe he is not as powerful as he says he is or perhaps my reason for being here is not the same as yours, and now question time is over, see yeah," Akira announced as he threw down a smoke bomb that had been enhanced by the darkness of Curse Magic creating a temporary bubble of absolute darkness that surrounded all of them.

But that wasn't an inconvenience for Akira.

_Focus. _

He mentally said as the Third-Eye was activated, and he saw the silhouettes of everyone currently present while they yelled in surprise and panic at suddenly being robbed of their sight.

Akira grabbed Maria's form, the much smaller fox woman feeling very light in his arms as he quickly took out his Grabbling Hook Launcher out and hooked himself to a building that got them out of the bubble of darkness.

"What the hell was that, Akira?" Maria asked as she quickly reoriented herself after her displacement.

"I like to call it a Darkness Bomb, the superior version of a smoke bomb. A handy thing for getting away from a group of enemies," He answered her.

"I urgh, not… I meant to ask why you did that?"

"I didn't want to answer their questions, and to get you away from them cause you were not comfortable at all."

Well, it looked like Akira had easily been able to pick up on her mood rather easily. "Yeah, I don't like it then large groups like that approach me," She said in a small voice, dammit she hated feeling like this. "By the gods, aren't I pathetic relying on a kid half my age as emotional support."

"I don't think, so I have a lot of adult friends who used my shoulder to cry on, you don't need to tell me what happened right now, but I will listen if you want to talk," He told her truthfully.

"You're a weird person, Akira, you know that, we've only known each other for a few hours, yet you act like we've been friends for months," She told him with a smirk.

"That has been said to me a few times before, now how about we go before they find us-."

"How did you get up here?" The blue Pegasus asked as she floated in the air in front of them. "Guys, Bell was right!"

"Sorry can't have you chasing," Akira said as he placed his hand against his mask and switched to another Persona. "Sandman, Dormina!" He shouted the name of the spell and Persona, the moon-faced creature of sleep quickly manifesting behind him, casting the spell in a flash before disappearing and his mask returning.

"Wha!" Was all Dash managed to say before she fell asleep and dropped out of the air?

"Let's go, Maria,"

"Yeah, that is probably a good thing."

Xxx

"Ah, Rainbow!" Twilight shouted as her friend fell and was about to hit the street though before that happened, a blue aura surrounded the Pegasus. Twilight recognized it as Bell's psychokinetic aura, and she immediately wanted to slap herself for not using her own spell to grab her friend in the air.

"Good job Bell," Gene complimented his partner. The human turned Gallade looking approvingly at his mate.

"Though they are outside of my range now and I can't track them," She said as she floated the pegasus over to them.

"Bummer," Iris stated, but more important things were on the former Champion's mind. "But can someone just tell me what just happened? And what was darkness just now?"

"I think we messed up our conversation… again and had someone turn hostile again," Twilight said with a sigh. "Well, this has been a disastrous trip so far. Let's just go and find Korrina and Lucario, and return to Spike and Magus at the hotel. We're going back to Ponyvill tomorrow morning," Twilight informed the others.

And they responded with shocked faces. "Huh, what about the Zoroark? And the human too?" Iris asked.

"The Zoroark isn't causing trouble, but is preventing, and honestly, we should just have not bothered with him from the beginning. And as for the human, he isn't our problem, remember what he said before he ran? That his being here is unrelated to yours. So I think he is from a completely different universe entirely, one where humans have magic going by the darkness and the sleep spell he put Rainbow under," Twilight said as the connection formed in the Alicorn's brain.

"Yeah, I can see the logic in your words Twilight," Juniper responded after thinking it over.

"And don't worry, I am going to write a letter to Princess Celestia about our encounter, but I don't think we have to worry too much. Not like a singular with a few spells can cause as much chaos as all of the newly arrived Pokemon," Twilight stated with confidence.

Xxx

"Man, this curry is great!" Maria exclaimed within their temporary dwelling, a hotel room in a hotel that hadn't asked any questions about a human and a pokemon renting a room for the night. "And that magic bag of yours if nifty too," She addressed Akira the teenager no longer wearing that stylish outfit of his, which made Maria a little upset that thing was a fashion marvel, she could have made an entire chain based on it.

"I know, the thing is so freaking handy, and yeah, Boss makes the best and try it with the coffee too. It completes the dish," Akira told her.

"Really? Okay, if you say soo," She said as she opened up the canteen and poured some into a cup before tasting it. "Holy shit, you're right!" She stated as the two tastes melded together in perfect union. "But in all seriousness, what are we going to do next?"

"Like I promised you, we're going to find Arceus and have him change you and everyone else who wants it back to human," He stated as a matter of fact.

"You actually meant that?" Maria asked she had thought it was empty talk to make her feel better, but it sounded like he was a hundred percent serious about confronting the Divine Pokemon and have him undo what he had done.

"Of course I did you are, my friend, now, and besides I would have done it even if you weren't, he violated both your will and personhood with that act. He didn't give you an option he didn't give you the choice that is the right of every being capable of questioning their own existence. He took that away from you, in the belief that his thoughts, opinions, choices, desires were the only ones that matter. That he has the right-."

"Akira!" Maria almost shouted as she cut off the teenager's rant.

"Sorry, I just hate beings like that. Those who choose to suppress the free will of others. Removing their ability to choose," He said more calmly sounding mature beyond his years. _How much shit as this boy actually gone through. _

"I feel kinda the same I hate having my choices taken away from me too," Maria responded desperately not trying to think about _that _event.

"Though the biggest problem is finding him, I mean, I have no idea where he is, do you?" Akira asked her.

"I… Actually now that I think back to his announcement he mentioned a place the Everfree Forest I think? Might be where he is?" Maria responded as she tried to recall the announcement, the loud booming voice of Arceus inside of her head.

"That's great at least we have a start, so how about tomorrow we go to the train station and ask where the Everfree Forest is located, and take the train to the most nearby town?" Akira suggested, and Maria couldn't help but agree. _The kid certainly has charisma, and it doesn't hurt that he is both cute and handsome… what the hell am I thinking? _

"Sounds like a plan, but I can't but feel this relationship is one sided, you know?"

"Why is that?"

"You've been helping me out the moment we meet, and now you plan to do this? And I have nothing to give in return for your help," She said, he might have said they were already friends. But Maria felt like she was taking advantage of Akira's generosity and kindness.

"You don't need to give me anything, but if it makes you feel better you can teach me about Pokemon, cause despite knowing my version of them, my knowledge is limited, and I've forgotten most of it. And I don't think turned-based video game mechanics apply to real life," He said the last part with a laugh.

"You're right about that. I was a pokemon trainer for most of my youth and I never forget what I've learned, so sure I can teach you Akira," Maria said, while fashion was her thing, she still loved pokemon and even batteled a few times for nostalgia's sake. So she would be happy to impart some of the knowledge she had obtained over the cause of her time as a trainer.

"It's a deal then?"

"It's a deal."

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion. _

_That moves thou through the world._

_With the birth of the Art Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_Shall lead to continued freedom and new power…_

_Well that is interesting. _Akira thought has felt a new confidant bond form between him and Maria.

_The Art Arcana belonged in the Thoth deck and was the counterpart to the Temperance, signifying one who created beauties and the unification of two things to form a new balanced whole. _

Xxx

Celestia sighed as the paperwork that had been created by the new presence of Pokemon never seemed to vanish and even more appeared to pile up over time.

But thankfully she was brought out of the monotone work routine as a Spike sent letter appeared in front of her. "Probably a report on the Manehatten situation, let's see…" Celestia began to read but stopped as she came to a certain section. "Why me," She almost wanted to cry.

"Ma'am, what is wrong," Honedge asked in concern, the sapient sword hovering beside her as an everlasting guard.

"Nothing, just another headache in the form of a second, dimensional traveler from the looks of it," She didn't even want to imagine Arceus reaction.

xxx

A/N: Made a poll about chapter sizes and what you would prefer for larger ones means more time between updates.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	20. Modern (Pirate) Crusaders - 1

Modern (Pirate) Crusaders[JoJo/FGO/One Piece SI] - Chapter 1

_xxx_

_Reincarnation; the act of being reborn as another being. _

_And apparently, it had happened to me for some reason, why I didn't know since I knew for a fact that I hadn't earned enough good karma if that was the system ran on. Or maybe it was the act of random god, or that maybe my previous life had been too short, and so I had a lot of life energy soul to live a second life. _

_I really liked the third option. _

_And now as was standard I had been reborn into a new world with all my memories, well not all of them and I had only started gaining them then I had turned six in my life, cause a baby's and toddlers brain didn't have the capacity to contain an adult's life. _

_Who would have thought? _

_Now as to where I had been reincarnated too? _

_Well into a fictional world that I had been a fan of in my previous life. _

_Now at first, I had thought I had been reincarnated into the world of JoJo as I found out my name was Joestar. But that was both right and wrong, I was a JoJo. But a Jojo in the world of fucking One Piece. _

_Made obvious the first time I saw globe after all of my old life's memories had come crashing down into my new body after I had suffered hit to the head. Cause it worked like that. _

_As said I was a JoJo Expy in One Piece living on an island in the West Blue that was a good old Britannia Expy. It was even in fact called Britannia._

_But, I had found out I was not the only element of JoJo within this world. So I think this could be counted as a crossover, along with another franchise I liked. For if I looked at the friends I had gained in this world, I was pretty damn sure I wasn't the only having done the reincarnation thing. _

_But, that wasn't important right now, what was more important was the thing I had found then I had turned eleven one again. _

_Where I had taken a walk through the family mansion, cause the Joestar family were rich nobles. And since I was old enough then. I had become mature enough to allowed inside of the treasury and nor harm myself on the various swords and weapons that were also stored inside. _

_It was there I had found it. _

_Then I first saw it, I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I looked upon it. _

_To think that this thing would exist in this world. _

_It was the most powerful weapon of all time. _

_One that surpassed the Ancient Weapons._

_The Arrow_

_And we had it, and it was just hanging on a plate for anyone to take. _

_And I did, though I did first ask my new mother if I could bring to my room and hanging it on the wall. _

_And she was a kind woman and generous woman, so she let me take it as she believed it to be worthless. _

_Much to my advantage, as I had taken it into my room and then stabbed myself with the Arrow, in the hopes of gaining the power to fulfill the dream I had gained, then I found out I was in this world. _

_And it had worked, and I gained the power of a Stand, and it was my Stand my very own personal Stand. One that could be considered the strongest in terms of physical power then it's ability was activated. _

_Of course, I had shared the Arrow with my most trusted friends, the two of them gaining their own Stands. And that was when we founded our own Pirate Crew. _

_And would soon change the-…_

"Johnny, your friends are here." My dear mother Maria Joestar called for me, making me mess up the last sentence of the current journal entry. My practice to make a Captain's Log.

"I'm coming down, mother," I said as I grabbed my jacket for today was going to slightly breeze with a chance of rain despite it being summer, good old Britannia. And it was one that would not be out of place in my old life, as that was how the world One Piece just worked it was a weird mix of industrial and pre-industrial tech. Like the clothes were modern, and we had a working fridge and freezer, but the Mansion had Oil Lamps. Stuff like that was all over the place.

I headed downstairs and down into the entrance hall, where my two best friends were waiting for me.

Mordred Pendragon and Henry 'Hyde' Jekyll the Fourth were waiting for me. Then I said I wasn't the only reincarnated person, I talked about my two friends, cause their mannerisms, behavior and how they dressed were so similar to the Servants that there was no other explanation. Cemented further by the fact that Mordred wore the exact same clothes as those Shishigou Kairi had given her then he had been her Master.

"Nerd two you're finally joining us? Nerd One and I have been waiting for you so long that your chefs managed to make our launch." Mordred spoke with a grin while holding up a basket.

"Stop calling me that Mordred, I'm not a fucking Nerd?" Hyde cursed, cause I was sure it was only Mr. Hyde that was now the main personality though tempered, to not randomly kill people. Or perhaps a close fusion of the two personalities becoming one? I didn't know and didn't care despite his violent attitude; he was a good friend.

"Says, the guy who became one of the youngest doctors in the country." She said mockingly like usual.

"I fucking know, why do you keep stating a fact everybody knows?"

"Cause I know, it irritates you, and so it gets under your skin."

"Bitch, I will shank you!"

"Try it, nerd."

"Okay, you two calm down. I don't need my house broken because you two decided to have a fight."

"Sorry, Boss. So we heading out?"

"We, are we still need to prepare. Though we still need one more thing." I said as called for my companion. "Lobo where are you boy," I called out for my dog for, of course, I had since I was Johnathan 'Johnny' Joestar, and this was my Danny thankfully there was no Dio to grill. Not that he could grill this dog or rather wolf for as the name implied, I was sure this was indeed 'Lobo' the dog part of maybe the full part of Hessian Lobo cause he was a very smart boy.

That was then Mordred tackled by the massive blue mass that was Lobo and began to lick her face. "Argh, why do you keep doing that? Get off me you sloping bastard." Mordred shouted as Lobo finally stopped licking her face and covering it canine saliva.

"Urgh," She grunted as she whipped it off her face.

"Never gets old," Hyde commented as he tried to stop himself from grinning.

"Jackass Nerd," Mordred said as she stood up and glared at my companion, all the while I scratched the almost human-sized canine.

"So, Boss we're leaving?" Hyde asked with that shark-toothed grin of his.

"What do you think?" I asked we had been doing this for almost a year now. That just caused the two of them to grin.

Xxx

Mordred didn't know how it had happened, but she had some been reborn into a new life that was both similar and different. For some reason, after restabilizing Pan-Human history, she had not returned to the Throne where her throne-self would read what she had experienced, but this iteration of herself had been reborn as a living human. And because of that, she lacked all of her abilities as a Servant.

The world that she had been born into was not the one she had previously lived in and been summoned into as a Servant.

This was a world of water, but she was still the _daughter _of Arthur Pendragon, the King of _Britannia. _But even so, she was still the spawn of incest as the relation shit between Arthur and Morgan was legitimate in this world.

She wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for the fact those two weren't her parents. Mordred would never acknowledge them as such. While he shared the same name, he was not her _Father, _he was not the King of Knights that she had served and betrayed in misguided love. No, this man was a disgusting coward, for submitting to the filth that was the World Government. A truth she had learned in this new life at the age of six when she had joined him for the Reverie. There she had seen the pigs that ruled the World the Celestial Dragons. For if Arthur had any characteristic of her Father, he would have rebelled against them to ensure a better world. But he hadn't, he was content to be their pawn.

And so because of that Mordred hated him, he disgraced the Pendragon name. The same with Morgan, she was not the schemer in her old life, but a submissive housewife that did what was told of her, while indulging high society and it disgusted Mordred all most as much he did.

But thankfully her life wasn't all bad, she still had Clarent with her, not her Clarent but the one of this world. And it was serving her as well as the old one did, and this one was part of the collection called the Grade swords, this being part of the second heights tier. The so-called Great Grade swords, which were only twenty-one off. Arthur's Excalibur being a grade above.

And then there was then she had turned eight and had to attend a school with other Noble Kids. And it was there she had met the Nerd, the nerd she had fought alongside the former Assassin Class Servant Henry Jekyll. Though it turned out the only one in the skull was Hyde. But she had found it hilarious when he had told her that he was technically his own descendant in this universe. Being the fifth Henry Jekyll.

Learning he was in this world to Mordred was happy she was not alone in this situation. But then Mordred saw him, and she knew who he was. How could she not? He was her Master even if he looked different and had a different name. Mordred would always recognize her Master no matter what, and Hyde did too. And so, of course, they follow him for the rest of time in this new world and accomplish whatever dream and desire he had. While she hadn't talked with him about the whole reincarnation thing, Mordred knew that he knew, and he knew she knew. There was nothing to talk about concerning the past. What mattered was the present and the future, and that involved serving her Master, her Boss faithfully.

And it was thanks to their Master, their Boss. That she had gained a new form of power that was close to her old Mana Burst. The power of Stand activated by that Arrow, which was according to her Master's words made from an alien meteorite that extracted that potential to manifest one's will into the world. He called it the ultimate form of Haki if a comparison had to be made. Haki being one of the many powers in this world, people used to gain strength along with those strange Devil Fruits that also gave people weird abilities, that could make them as powerful as Servants.

And so for the last six years, they had all trained together to improve their skills, so according to Johnny's words. Take the world by storm.

And Mordred couldn't wait to test her abilities against it.

And that desire would soon happen as in a week they would set sail and become pirates, and I was all thanks to the discovery the had made a year ago.

Xxx

[One year Ago]

"So, Boss? What are you thinking about?" Mordred asked me as I looked upon the ocean that spanned the horizon as I sat upon the cliffside, deep in thought. I was so very glad that the capital and my home was a coastline city.

"Trying to figure out our ship situation," I grumbled that it was one of our biggest hurdles that prevented our dreams. We lacked a ship to set sail on.

"You still on about that Boss, we can just steal one, and then we'll be good to go," Mordred responded like usual. Which resulted in me explaining why we couldn't do that.

"Again, none of us can actually sail a ship, and we have only basic navigation skills. For that plan to work, we need more crewmembers, and there are not many I am willing to trust with the power of a Stand." I repeated. "And we don't know if they be strong enough to handle the Grand Line." While the Merry somewhat could, it didn't last all the way through the new world.

"Yeah I know, you keep saying that and I understand it. But can't we steal the Prydwen?" She asked with puppy dog eye. She really wanted to steal that ship once more, didn't she? "No, no stealing the ship beside it's gaudy as all hell. Now let's get back to Hyde." I said as I stood up and that was then the cliff decided to give out, and the two of us dropped into the sea.

And it was from where we got carried by the stream into a hidden cave that contained the treasure we sought.

A ship, an old ship that still locked functional.

"Mordred you okay?" I asked after dragged yourself upon what looked like and docking station. Was like a pirate cove or something?

"I'm okay, boss but what the hell is ship doing inside this cave how the hell did it even get in here, we went underwater to get in here?" She asked, and I had to agree how the hell did they do that? If this was near Sabaody, I could say they had done it with coating, but we were nowhere near there. And the only exit I could see was the hole the side of the cave. And the source of light in the cave was what looked to be glowing moss on the ceiling. That was more believable than the ship u-boating to get in here.

"Wow, someone finally someone finds this place, and it is a pair of yelling brats." Spoke a female voice that came from the ship, and as we looked up, we saw the woman looking down at us. "Well, I never expected this." Francis motherfucking Drake said in surprise as our eyes met.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	21. A Gorb for V - 1

A Gorb for V [Danmachi/Devil May Cry] - Chapter 1

with Female V in Danmachi for that V on Bell action.

xxx

"_Mum?" _

"_What is it, Vergil?" _

"_Which of us do you like the most? Me or Dante?"_

"_I'm obviously her favorite." _

"_Hihihihihih."_

"_Why are you laughing, mom?"_

"_Because I love you both equally."_

_Her hands touched their faces. _

"_For you're both my precious boys, and there is nothing that could make love either of you less." _

_He smiled at her caring words._

"_Though the one that first cleans up their room gets to decide what there will be for dinner." _

"_Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza!" _

_And so his foolish brother ran off._

Xxx

"Mother!" V shouted as her body shot up.

"Sorry, Girl, but I ain't your mother," Spoke Griffon, the nightmare flying in front of him.

"Griffon, how are you? How am I still alive?" V asked as she looked at her thin arms, which no longer appeared to be cracking apart into dust. She kinda felt like then he had first been born, but more stable. Her own reserves of demonic power were still small, but it no longer felt like her existence was crumbling in on itself.

"Beats me. The last thing I remember was getting our shit kicked in by Dante. But now we're here on this grassy hill. A little bit too serene for my liking, should I set in on fire to spice up the scenery?"

"No. But how am I still alive? How do I still exist? I remember merging with Urizen, we should have become Vergil once more. I know that for a fact, so how?" V asked herself once more as she stood using her somehow still present cane to stabilize himself upright. She seemed to be still, physically weak, and would require it to remain upright for extended periods.

Though not that she minded really, the cane was cool, and it fit her image well.

"Like I said V, I have no bloody idea. Hey, maybe some higher being decided to grant you your wish?"

"My wish?"

"You know what I'm talking about idiot, despite needing to go back into Urizen to become complete. A part of you still wanted to live as you, as V."

Yes, the rejected memory was right apart of he still wished to live as V as a human, despite being so weak. And as a woman but that didn't quite matter to her. "You're probably right, I do not know how, or by whom. But I… we seem to have been granted a second chance at life."

"Well, mostly you cause we're still like we used to be though now with you a bit more stable, you start to get stronger properly and make use stronger too," Griffon demanded.

"I will get to that. But first, I do believe that we should try and make sense of our surroundings, and find out where we are," V spoke as she began to make her way to the top of the hill.

"Already way ahead of you sent Shadow out to scout the area, while you were cold turkey," Griffon informed her, as the bird took a seat on her shoulder. Despite his size, Griffon weighed nothing to V.

For dreams could either be light as a feather or as heavy as sin.

"Yes, I can sense his presence, and he seems to be on his way back," And it was as soon, as V spoke that. The demonic panther formed in front of her from the dark particles that her familiars were made out of.

"So, Kitty, what do you got for us?" Griffon asked his fellow nightmare.

And so Shadow began to purr out a report for Griffon to translate for her. "I see a walled City filled people wielding some sort of power?" V muttered to herself, and the description of the city matched nothing she knew about in the human and demon world. And there were also the people walking around seemed to animal ears attached to them, with some even having much longer ears. Like the elves of the fairy tales that mother used to read. "And it seems that we're neither in the Human or Demon World. But a seemingly a new world altogether,"

"That's great, and all, but I am going to sleep. Wake me if anything interesting happens or if some demonic bastards need a beating," Griffon dissipated and onto her body.

V reached behind her back and clutched empty air, for the object that used to hang there no longer was. "It seems that wasn't brought along with the new me. Hopefully, they have something similar for sale in a shop or something. For one who desires but does not act breeds pestilence," She had desired to continue living, and so if she did not act on this new life. She might as well not have been given one. "Now, Shadow, let's go and see what this seemingly new world has to offer for our new life." This would be a chance to do more good for further redemption. And as she thought that, V felt her hand become wet. "I'm happy to see you once again, Shadow." V whipped her licked hand, and Shadow dissipated into particles and moved underneath her feet. The demonic panther carrying V towards her destination.

Xxx

"So, girl, what brings you to Orario? Here to join one of the familias?" The old guardsman asked V as she filled out the form that gave her entrance to the city that bore the title Center of the World. According to the old man.

And this was a fortress city, so they needed to at least know who entered and left the city.

"Perhaps, I am just a wanderer without any home, and I require shelter," V put down her finished form. Which contained little information, just her name, age, and reason for entering. Though the age thing was difficult to quantify as she was technically a little over a month old. And Vergil had not aged a day since he entered hell and was defeated by Mundus. V grimaced as that name rang through her head. So, she had just put down eighteen.

"'V?' that is a pretty short name you got there kid, and your not the first person to give me that answer. Hope you find a place to be here in Orario as an Adventurer or something else."

"I hope so too, and yes, my parents weren't that creative," V responded with a down tone as the faces of Eve and Sparda appeared in her mind.

"Well, hopefully, the Gods have reincarnated their souls or sent them to one of their heavens. Welcome to Orario V."

"I hope so too, and thank you for the concern," V responded as she entered the city proper, now it was time for some reconnaissance. And if the people here were anything like back home, the would talk out loud for anyone who was listening.

And how to gain cash?

Xxx

Orario.

Dungeon.

Gods.

Familia.

Falna.

Adventurers.

Babel, the Guild, and Magic Stones.

"And so the gods descended upon the Earth and granted the races Falna to strength them so they could fight the monsters spawned by the Dungeon after the gods put a lit on it. And so Orario and the concept known as a Familia was created." V muttered to herself as she wrote the knowledge she gained after an entire day's worth reconnaissance listening to conversations and having Shadow steal various objects. "Well, this is undoubtedly a… different world." V put away her notebook into her new bag.

"So V? do you plan on joining one of these Familias or what? They certainly sound like the only option to get stronger in this world. Cause I can't sense either demons or a Goddess Statue. So no blood exchange for more power." And it seemed that Griffon had awoken from his nap. Though only his head had manifested and not the rest of his body. Thankfully they were in one of the side alleyways, so no one was looking at her. For it seemed that monsters weren't appreciated in Orario, and none of them were capable of speech, unlike some demons. And while they technically were not monsters, as long as she didn't have a Falna, she couldn't pass them off as some magic or Skill. As these gods could easily see through the lies of mortals. And so would be easily able to call her bluff.

How troublesome.

"That seems to be the most optimal solution, though who to join?" V asked herself, for there were many options. Most established ones didn't seem to let newcomers in, so she would have to join one of the more less established ones.

"Well, we can think of that later, now you need to get some to eat. Seriously V, you need to get some meat on those bones of yours, so you don't look like a small breeze can kill you. And not have it go straight to your brea- Bargh!" Griffon croaked as V hit him on the head. But Griffon was right V could feel her hunger, and the sun was looking to set soon. And he had mugged enough guys for the currency that this world seemed to use.

Valis, which bore significant similarities to the Japanese Yen, in terms of what it was worth. If she compared an object to similar ones from home.

V put her bag on her shoulder as she twirled her cane. And walked out of the alleyway to find a restaurant of some kind.

Thankfully there was one close by.

"Hostess of Fertility," V muttered. "Looks a bit pricey, but I guess you get what you pay for." V was undoubtedly glad that she had retained the demonic ability to seemingly understand any language she was hearing or reading. For English, this was not.

"Welcome to the Hostess of Fertility, what can I help you with?" Asked an Elf Waitress wearing a green waitress uniform, like all the other girls. The establishment certainly lived up to its name. And all of them were strong, she could sense that most of them possessed some form of power, with the one before V being the second strongest.

"Just a table for one, please, if that is available?"

"Got a table over here," She pointed to one of the tables in the left corner.

"Thank you," V responded as she walked over to the table and placed her cane up against it, as she opened up the menu that was already present.

"Let's see…" The sentence was stretched out as she eyes the rather extensive list of dishes that could be served. Until his eyes landed on one particular order. "Sure, why not."

The Elf soon came over and took her order, and time went by as her order was served, and more and more patrons filled the Pup.

Though none-off them interested her, with the exception of one white-haired boy that reminded V of a much happier time. Who seemed to have managed a date with one of the waitresses. As the gray-haired girl had a seat at his table. But as V observed him, she could tell that he was different from any of the other people present. Like he had not reached his full potential.

But she was taken of that scene as a new group entered pup. All of them much stronger than anyone in the Pup. With that golden-haired woman feeling the same as the boy that reminded her so much of home.

_So that is a god? _V thought as she narrowed her eyes at the vermillion haired woman, she could feel the sealed away power, power that could easily annihilate this city.

Oh, how her old-self would have hated this place, to see such beings deliberately sealing away their own powers to live among mortals. He would have thrown such a fit.

But it seemed this evening was going to take a step for the worse, and here she had hoped to enjoy her first day in this new world.

"Him or me—who's got it going on?" The drunk demi-human asked the woman she had learned was named Aiz. After the fact, he had given a humiliating recounting of an unlucky boy who had run into from what she could gather one of the dungeon's stronger monsters. An opponent he had not been ready to face due to their own negligence. But every word the man known as Bete spoke, made V deeply angry. They were the same but opposite of his own. But just like Vergil had, just like she had. The man known as Bete looked down upon those weaker than himself, he just used different words to express his distaste for the weak.

But his words came from a place of disgust where hers had come from apathy and fear.

V knew the mistakes she had made in that pursuit, what she had given up for 'true power,' and so had discarded what would have given her the same strength that Dante and Nero possessed.

A strength she now possessed, and while not 'strong' her bonds with Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare could now lead V to possess the power needed to protect that and any new bonds from breaking.

"A tiny kid could never land Aiz Wallenstein!"

And with those words, the white-haired boys he had been observing ran out of the Pup. While the waitress called his name.

_Bell, I will remember that. _V thought as she ate the last bit of her Pizza.

And now it seemed she would have to commit her good deed for the day. After all, the stealing and mugging that shehe had done. Defending that boy's honor a bit and humiliate an unruly dog.

She stood up.

"To see a world in a grain of sand, And a heaven in a wildflower," V spoke as she held out her notebook. It was not her collection, but I would have to make due. "So, it is written. You speak of the boy being a disgrace to Adventures, due to not being on the same level as you. But is the disgrace not you then by the mere fact a child goes into that dreadful place, day in and day out despite the chance of death." V did not know much about the boy, but she could infer the fact the boy made regular trips to the Dungeon to make enough cash to afford eating here. "While it might not be physical power, the boy's heart has greater strength than most others."

"And what good is strength of heart, if you don't have the power to back it up, Miss Poetry."

"Bete calm down, you're drunk."

_I was mistaken, you're just like me, aren't you? You've lost everything too. _V thought as she looked into the demi-human's eyes. "It might not be right now, but it will be I can tell that much. For you, all started out the same at some point, didn't you?" V turned around and walked towards the counter where the large muscled woman that ran the place. "For my meal and the boy that ran from his. Keep the change" V placed a bag of coins that contained ten-thousand Valis.

The woman picked it up and seemed to judge the weight. "Yeah, this is enough."

"Then, I shall take my leave."

Well, today had certainly been interesting.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	22. Hero Time - 1

Hero Time[FSN/Ben 10] - Chapter 1

xxx

Shirou's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he sat at his table and listened to Rin Tohsaka go off about the Holy Grail War he had unwillingly managed to enter himself into. His newly acquired Servant by the title of Saber sitting by his side confirming his entry along with the red Command Seals on his right hand.

All three of them present.

And that the fact he could feel a connection to the petite blond swordswoman, through his twenty-seven circuits sending a pit of his reserves to maintain her in the world and not get erased by the counterforce.

Shirou really wished that his future-self had told him about this after that trip to the future.

And speaking of his future-self Shirou's thought went to the Archer that was Tohsaka's Servant that Saber had beat up, that looked exactly like himself, one would have to have been blind as a bat not to see similarities. Also, Shirou had seen what he would look like in the future helped a great deal.

So Shirou knew that the Servant Archer was his future-self or at least a version of himself. Shirou knew that multiple timelines existed as the future they had visited was one _he _hadn't found it.

Shirou would have to talk to him later, maybe he would have tips regarding his Projection Magic, or Tracing as his future-self had taken to calling it, as their version was different from the standard Gradation Air spell.

"Shirou, Shirou? Shirou are you listening to me?" Shirou heard Tohsaka's frustrated voice, her hands on his table as she looked at him.

"What?" He asked the school idol.

"Did you us hear a word of what I just said?"

"Yes."

"When recount what is just said."

"Hmm," Well he was screwed now.

But instead of blowing up on him the magus pulled herself back and just sighed. "I said, we need to go to Kotomine Church and get you registered as a Master in the War."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes, right now. Now get a jacket and tell your _Saber _to into spirit form." Tohsaka said as she stood up.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Saber said her face still stoic as a rock. But it was a thing Shirou found rather beautiful, and that was a thought he would never release out loud. He had learned his lesson, of voicing his opinion of women out loud.

His cheek still stung to this day.

"And why is that?" Tohsaka asked, looking at Saber.

"My summoning was improper, I think that was pure luck I'm able to receive Mana from him in the first place." Saber said, and Shirou felt slightly embarrassed at that, the summoning had been a complete accident.

"Well, that is understandable, as Shirou is a complete novice." Well, that was true, _she _was more competent magic user than him. He only had his Tracing going for him.

"So, let's go and get it over with, I want to get at least some sleep tonight," Shirou said as he stood. "But I need to go get something first."

"Oh, sure me and Archer will be waiting for you, just hurry up will you," Tohsaka said and left the dining room.

"What is it you wish to retrieve Master? Some sort of Mystic Code? I really hope it isn't guns." Shirou didn't quite hear the last part, but he nodded at the first one.

"Yeah, you could call _it _that," Shirou said. Well, he could say it was a Mystic Code if that thing was magic in the first place. "I'll be back in a second."

Shirou walked through the house and into his bedroom. As he did so Shirou began to think, he knew that this was a bad idea, he had been able to remove it five years ago, and now he was going to put it on again. But Shirou needed to use it now if he wanted to survive the war of Heroes fighting against one another. And from the fight between Lancer and Saber, his physical abilities and traced weapons weren't going to match up to theirs.

Shirou sat down on his knees and removed the piece of false floor in the corner of his room, that hid away the secret compartment.

Shirou reached in and took out a green box that he had hidden in there.

"Man, Gwen is going to kill me for this, but as Ben liked to say its hero time," Shirou said to himself as he opened the box revealing to him what was considered by many to be the most powerful weapon ever created in the universe.

The Omnitrix.

"Hello, old friend. It's time to get back on the horse." Shirou took the alien watch and placed it on his wrist.

The device seemingly came to life as the hourglass display on top lit up in green, and it bound itself around his arm once again. But instead of lighting up green or red like it usually would, it lit up blue.

"Oh, come on what's wrong with you now," Shirou said, worryingly as he began to fiddle with it turning the ring back on forth.

"What, in the world," Shirou said, as the watch lit up this time entire thing becoming green with black lines. Shirou watched as the watch began to shapeshift, becoming even smaller and locking even more like a normal wristwatch.

Now instead of black being its primary color, it was now green. A color Shirou thought fit more with Ben than him.

"Omnitrix recalibration mode engaged, incorporating updates." The device spoke and when silent the hourglass still blue.

"Well, I hope that won't take long," Shirou said to himself as he placed the box back and restored the floor. Aftward he quickly took a jacket from his closet and joined up with Saber, who was waiting and when Rin and her Servant. They left his house to walk to the other side of town to meet the apparent Overseer of the War.

Xxx

_Well, that was uncomfortable._ Shirou thought to himself as he Saber, Rin and Archer left Kotomine Church behind them. He and Rin having talked with the overseer of the Holy Grail War Kirei Kotomine, a Catholic priest Shirou would place on the list of not let small boys near. Due to the aura of depression and angst the man seemingly exuded, and the generally creepy atmosphere the church had. Though despite not having like the meeting, Shirou had found the entire informative.

Shirou had learned about the various classes, rolls, and the masters in the war. And why the entire Holy Grail War even took place, to grant a single wish to the Master and Servant who won the War. It was thing Shirou believed to be too good to be true, and it probably was, he read enough of the books Gwen had sent him to know that was a great chance the thing was a monkey's paw.

Though even if it wasn't Shirou didn't have a wish for it. Well, he would have if he didn't have the Omnitrix, he would have wished for Superpowers, to help him accomplish his dream.

But Shirou would still fight in it even if he didn't have a wish for two reasons. The first was to prevent another disaster like the previous Holy Grail War had caused, having learned that fact from Kirei. The second was to help Saber achieve her wish, a wish he didn't know yet, a thing he would ask about when they got back home. Though he currently gave her the benefit of the doubt that it wasn't a malicious one, though if it were he would put her down and Shirou wouldn't hesitate to do so. He hadn't hesitated when Animo had stepped over the line, he wouldn't do so now.

"Now this was an exciting night," Tohsaka expressed her feelings about what had happened. "Now Shirou, Saber I will bid you goodbye, and from tomorrow morning we're enemies you got that Shirou."

"Hmm, Tohsaka wouldn't it be better if we worked together right, I mean your Servant is still hurt isn't he?" Shirou proposed as he didn't want Tohsaka as an enemy, she seemed like a good enough person.

"I will have you know that Archer is going to be healed by morning, isn't that right Archer?" Tohsaka asked the empty to spot next to her. "Archer says yes." She looked back to Shirou and Saber, and before she could speak again, another voice spoke up.

"I would recommend you should, or you won't survive the night, though even if you wouldn't anyway." They all turned there head to see who had just spoken, and Shirou recognized the little girl as the one he had seen the day previously.

Though behind her was _hoooolllyyyy shhhiiiitttt!_

Shirou thought as he saw the massive male figure seemingly sculpted out of pure muscle, the massive man stood at least two and a half meter tall.

Gold and red-eye glared down at them, Shirou could feel restrained bloodlust and rage emanating from him, wanting to be let loose at any moment. It was like standing in front of Vilgax and Kevin at the same time, their rage at the breaking point ready to tear him apart.

In his right hand, the grey giant was holding a massive stone slap, that had been crudely sculpted into the shape of a blade.

Shirou's thoughts were taken back to the little girl as she began to speak again. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, the Master of Bersker, nice to meet all you."

"So, you're the Einzbern Master for this War?" Tohsaka asked. "They must be really desperate as to send a little girl to fight for them."

"Or I'm all that they need to destroy you, the heir of the Tohsaka family. Now Berserker kills Saber and Archer along with Tohsaka, but leave Onii-Chan alive."

Shirou blinked at that, why did she refer to him as her big brother.

He didn't get time to think further as the black giant, the Servant Berserker moved.

And he appeared right next to Tohsaka, moving with speeds that Shirou did not think the mass of muscles was capable of accomplishing.

Shirou saw Tohsaka's eyes widen as she saw her imminent death at the hand of Berserker's stone sword.

"SABER!" Shirou shouted, and his Servant moved immediately, saving his fellow magus block Berserker's swing with her own invisible sword. Creating massive gust of wind that threw Tohsaka backward, but thankfully her injured Servant managed to catch her. Though the few seconds that he was physical Shirou could see that his future adult-self was still injured and wouldn't be able to fight and help Saber combating Berserker.

"Argh," Saber screamed as she managed to send the massive form of Berserker back with a heavy blow.

Both Shirou and Tohsaka watched as Saber fought against Berserker. Shirou saw her move with grace as she dodged in and out of her blows like she saw them coming before they happened.

But as Shirou continued to watch as they battled he remembered something that Taiga had said in one of her rare moments of wisdom when he had been at the kendo club. _"Shirou humans developed skills and technique to overcome their lack of physical if we had that we wouldn't need such things."_

And that was Shirou would like to say what was happening right here. Saber a being of technique and Berserker a creature of strength. Two opposites battling against each other.

But that was wrong.

Despite what it looked, that despite Berserker being mad, he still had technique, a technique that had been ingrained into his very muscles, that still remembered how to swing a blade with skill. Despite his mind no longer being able to do so.

Saber was going to lose.

Shirou knew that, and Saber probably did too. She had been hurt by the black giants stone sword, while he had not suffered a single scratch.

She was going to die if he didn't do anything.

"Your Saber is impressive Onii-Chan, but my Berserker is Herakles, and he won't lose to anyone. Now we've played around enough, finish her off Berserker." The miniature Master commanded her Servant.

Shirou's eyes widened as he heard Ilyasviel reveal the identity of her Servant.

Heracles.

The greatest hero of ancient Greece.

Demigod, Son of Zeus, The Leader of the Greek Pantheon of Gods.

The man who completed twelve impossible labors and after his death became a god himself.

He who was trained by Chiron, he who slew the Hydra, he who sailed upon the Argonauts, along with other great heroes.

Shirou saw the Greek hero ready to swing his blade this time he was going for the kill.

"Recalibration completed." Shirou heard the Omnitrix say.

He pumped upon the ring he barely paid attention to the hologram that appeared instead of the usual silhouette.

Shirou slammed his palm down, and his body was quickly bathed in green light.

All saw a massive brown hand catch the blade of stone.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	23. Joker's New Lewd World

Joker's New Lewd World[Persona 5/Multicross] - 1

A/N: An idea I got after reading Son Gohan's suddenly erotic life over on Live Fiction by Barret. So here I am shamelessly ripping it off, but this one stars Joker and has my own spin on it. But the general world-building is similar to Dragon Ball, DxD being the base with a bunch of other characters crossed over. Some might seem contradictory and not fit, but that is the point.

xxx

"Fuck, did I get him?" Akira groaned as he sat up and was met with the velvet colors of his Velvet Room.

Akira massaged his head as he sat on the bed inside of his cell. The last thing he remembered was blasting a hole right through Yaldabaoth's stupidly smooth face. So going by that and the fact he was wearing his phantom outfit, it stood to reason that he had just fallen unconscious, and then Igor had summoned his mind for a little chat.

"Well, it is a little bit worse than that, and Igor is sadly not here right now," Akira heard a womanly speak, and it was not Lavenza's voice.

Akira stood up immediately and turned right, and behind the desk where the real Igor should sit, a woman instead sat.

And Akira had to control his blush as she was entirely topless and so he had a full view of her large breasts, that were capped with dark blue nipples which stood in contrast to her inhuman light blue skin and her flowing in the nonexistent wind hair.

"Who are you, and were is Igor?" Akira demanded as he pulled out Nataraja, pointing the gun at the woman. _And Lavenza. _He mentally added.

"Oh put that away, you won't be able to hurt me with that toy Akira, as for Igor well, I threw him out so I could borrow this little place of his. And as for little Lavenza? Well, she is preoccupied with something else," The inhuman woman let out a chuckled and Akira narrowed his eyes. "And as for who I am? I am what some people in some realities would call a ROB, a Random Omnipotent Being that just loves to mess with humans like you. But you Akira can call me Eris the supreme Goddess of Chaos, and a neigh-omnipotent being. And you're my little Agent of Chaos."

"And who decided that?" Akira responded.

"Well, not officially, yet. But your Ultimate Persona is Satanael, and as you are him and he is an angel of Freedom and Chaos that makes you Chaos as well little Trickster," She stated, and Akira wished she would get to the point of whatever this little meeting was meant to accomplish. "Well, aren't you an impatient one. And speaking of Satanael, did you honestly think that channeling all of the hopes and dreams of humanity into your body to summon that Super Persona was without consequence?" She asked, and Akira felt a growing sense of dread as he realized where she was going with her words.

And he did not like it at all.

"At least you're a smart one, must be that maxed knowledge of yours. And as you have realized, you died then you did that. Don't worry, you did kill Yaldabaoth with that, and thanks for that, by the way, if he had been allowed to cement his power, he would have become a multiversal nuisance as he would spread his concept of control to other universes. So right now, you're just a soul within this Velvet Room," She informed him, and Akira could not deny her words. She was speaking the truth. As he had noticed that his heart wasn't actually beating.

"Now that, that has been established. What do you want, Eris?" Akira asked as he still kept his finger on Nataraja's trigger and was ready to summon Yoshitsune within a second.

"That is quite simple Akira, I want to bring you back to life within a world made of many others, including yours as my Agent of Chaos and personal entertainment. I am a pervert of the highest function, and I want to see women get mind broken by giant cocks, and milf's NTR'd away from their husbands. To see little sisters get deflowered by their big brothers, I want to see all of that and much more, and I want you to put on that show Akira. For despite you being a thief, you're a good person. And I love to see humans like you to succumb to such degeneracy." The grin on the Goddess's face was far too broad and did not seem to fit on her human-like face.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Akira quickly replied hell would need to freeze over if he ever went along with something like that. He would be no different from Kamoshida, and even thinking about it made Akira sick to his stomach.

"Well, if that is what you want, I guess I just have to undo your work." And at that, Akira felt his mind grind to a halt. _What! _

"First of come here and sit." Eris moved her finger, and Akira felt his body being dragged forward and then she pointed it down he found himself sitting in a chair and unable to move. And then she began.

"I have it so that you never ran into Shido and never got sent Tokyo. Though if that were to happen, I guess Ann and Shiho are going to be suffering at Kamoshida's hands, though it ends with jumping off the roof together after they were violated by him. And the poor Ryuji dies at Kamoshida's hand, then he attacks him in a blind rage and is thrown down the stairs breaking his poor. Yusuke will be overworked by Madarame and thrown out onto the street where he will die of starvation. Poor Makoto will croak under the pressure and quit school, she ends up a heroin addict and to pay for it. She ends up being a prostitute for Kaneshiro. And she dies in a bathroom together with her unborn child due to an overdose. And her sister wasn't there to help as she suffered a mental shutdown, and Ohya did the same after snooping around too much. Futaba just hangs herself, and Sojiro completely shuts down and sells the shop, his life ending in a third world country after joining the military. Haru ends up being married to Sugimura and ends up being an abused housewife who only survives on alcohol. Though in a fit of insanity or perhaps sanity? She drowns her daughter and jumps from the roof with the corpse in her arms." And Eris continued, and Akira could not speak even then his mouth moved sound did not leave it. "Akechi ends up dead in a ditch, after Shido becomes Prime Minister." And continued to torment him. Telling him every single painful end, all of his friends would suffer if he denied her. "And the poor Kawakami dies overwork thinking it was the perfect end for someone like her."

"Fine goddammit, I do it!" The words had left his mouth, and took a little bit of time to realize that his mouth had been vocal. _Damn, bitch must have made it so that I would only be able to speak if I agreed. _Akira mentally cursed the Goddess before, and it was not like he needed to vocalize his thought for her to hear it as she could easily read his mind.

But it seemed like she chose to ignore his comment as she began to speak. "See was that so hard, and don't worry about your friends you get to see them in your brand new lewd world, well… lewd mostly for you… No, that's a lie I did throw some hentai stuff in there as well. That place is such a mess if weren't for me it would collapse and well if did everyone there would face oblivion and so would your precious friends. While I a willing to give you some time before your first conquest, but if you dilly dally too much, you will all get obliterated. Is that understood, Akira?" She asked.

"I understand perfectly," He responded as he tried to look away from Eris, but the Goddess was using her hair to keep his face in place. "And what about Lavenza?" He asked.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about the little loli. Let us see what she is doing," Eris snapped her fingers and Akira felt like a veil had been lifted from both his eyes and ears.

And he heard right behind Eris, the sound of moaning as that was the only thing the now re-completed attending could say as she was violated by various tentacles. The phallic limps going in and out of her holes as they released thick seed inside of her body, making her stomach swell.

And Akira felt his rage boil over, and without ripping it off himself, his white mask disappeared into blue flames, and Arsene manifested behind and flung an Eigaon straight at the Goddess. But to his own disappointment, it just splashed harmlessly against her, and soon after, Arsene flickered out of existence, and his mask returned. "I knew there was a reason I choose you, so defiant, so filled with anger and hate. It is going to be nice to see you fall into debauchery."

"Let her go," Akira growled as that was the only thing he could do in this situation.

"And why should I do that? She seems to enjoy her current position, doesn't she? Hear all the sounds that she is making. What about a closer look then just to be sure," Eris continued to grin, and with a wave of her hand, the tentacles brought Lavenza forward as they continued to pound into her.

And despite his current levels of anger, the combined visual of Eris' naked upper body and Lavenza's vagina. Akira felt his penis harden in pants at what he was looking at.

"Ah, that is more like it little Trickster now how about we properly make you my Agent," Eris swung her leg's over Igor's table and now sat directly in front of Akira. She parted her skirt and spread her legs giving him a full view of her blue pussy that was leaking a clear liquid. "Now start eating," She commanded as she showed Akira's face into her glistening pussy. But he didn't obey. "Now, now Akira did you already forget what I promised, now start drinking and eating me out consume my essence or you know what will happen," She threatened.

_Fine then, if the bitch wants me to eat her out, I eat her fucking. _Akira thought as his tongue lunched out his mouth and pierced her folds. Eris let out a moan as his tongue went in and out the cunt's cunt though with her pressing his head into her crotch. Akira had no choice but to swallow the pussy juice that was filling his mouth. The sexual act accompanied by Eris' and Lavenza's moans.

And as it continued, Akira lost track of time for how long he was doing it, but at some point, his vision went dark.

Eris patted her Agent's hair as he now slept in her lap as her Essence set about facilitating change within him, changing his power a bit so that it would be even stronger to let him survive within Kaleidoscopic world that now existed among the myriad others. One that she had created out of universes that had meat their unfortunate to those nasty Beyonders. It would be a playground for her Agent. A place where he could do as he pleased, for he was her favorite son. She had been a little mean and had lied, but she did what she did to get him to say yes. Cause consent was one of the few arbitrary rules she had to obey doing what she had just done to Akira.

Now she just had to wait for the first changes to be done, and then they were, he would wake up in his brand new world.

Though she was going to be a bit careful with her Essence as she was still a Goddess and she didn't want to turn her son into a daughter.

_Though that does sound really hot. _Eris thought to herself, that was maybe a blessing for later, but for now, he was going to enjoy his new pheromones.

Xxx

Akira awoke with a silent scream as new memories and information flooded in his brain, memories of a life in a world that was different from the one he knew. That was the thought of both Akira's as they couldn't find heads or tails in who was who. But that confusion didn't last very long as, like a rubber band, the two minds snapped back into each other, and then, only one remained.

And that was the one who had obtained power. And had raged against the world in a crusade against tyranny and those that oppressed the weak. _Damn that Goddess. _Akira thought as he stumbled out his bed, making his way to the bathroom as he knew that was where the pills were. No, it was the other Akira who knew where they were, not him. _I am so sorry. _Akira thought as he apologized to this world's version of himself whose body he had just taken over, and was now incorporating his memories and basic knowledge into himself.

Akira entered the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of aspirin, downing two pills before sitting down the toilet seat to breathe and think despite the pain his brain was in.

He had denied due to the shit he had pulled against Yaldabaoth, and then got… _reincarnated? _Into this world after a cunt of a Goddess whose cunt he could still taste on his lips had threatened all of his friends to a worse fate if he did not comply.

And Akira thought that this entire situation sucked, but he was going to deal with it, just like he did with everything.

And that meant he would have to participate in the Goddess' shenanigans, and he wasn't very enthused about that. Akira went over to sink and splashed some water onto his face before he returned to his. _Yeah, it is my room now, isn't it? I am sorry. _He apologized again as he took out some familiar casual clothing out the closet.

"Hey, Akira, you awake yet, or does big sis need to splash water on your face?" A female voice asked, and immediately a slew of memories surged through his head. And he now fully knew who the person on the other side of the door was. His older twin-sister by a matter of minutes.

And Akira held back a sop. Her name was Morgana Kurusu or just Mona to him and her friends. And it seemed that Eris hadn't lied when she said that this world was made from his. As this was Mona, _his _Mona. The cat that had been wanted so desperately to become human. A person Akira considered his brother in all but blood.

His Third Eye told him as much as he looked at Morgana's aura through the door as it was the same, so they had to be the same person even if the form and gender were different.

And now he was in this reality, well as a sister instead of a brother. The voice was even almost the same.

Akira opened the door, and she even had the same blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm up. Did you honestly think I would miss the early train?" He asked her, for today, they had to travel to the city where they went to Highschool which had its own dorms.

"Well, you did last year, and mum had had to borrow Auntie's car so that we wouldn't be late," She responded with a smirk as she folded her arms under prodigious breasts that were further highlighted by the tight white shirt that she was wearing. Honestly, his sister was absolutely flippant about her body during home, and he had caught her numerous times walking around in just a t-shirt and panties. And afterward, he had. _Okay, not thinking about that right now I never did, that Akira did, and I am not him. Even if I have his memories now. _Akira thought to himself as he tried to erase the thought of masturbating to Morgana.

"I think this is like the hundredth time I've apologized about that, so this time don't worry," He responded. "Let's instead worry about mum stuffing us like pigs."

"Yeah, it is like mom believes that if she doesn't keep feeding us, we're going to shrink in ourselves and disappeared, but at least it's going to all the right places with me," She said confidently as she patted her breasts.

"Can you not Mona," Akira complained as he walked past his brand new sister from his perspective at least.

"Oh lighten up, Akira, you can look at my body all you want," She responded as she began following him downstairs.

"And then you probably extort something out of me in exchange," Akira quickly shot back.

"What? Wha? You think your older twin sister would be capable of something like that?"

"Yes," Was his court response.

"Waah, Akira, you're such a meanie bullying your sister like that," Crocodile tears fell from Morgana's eyes. And Akira's honestly didn't know what to think about a version of Morgana acting like this.

"What are you two arguing about?" Their mother asked as they entered the kitchen, and Akira saw her placing plates on the table.

Bayonetta Kurusu was monstrously large compared to other women, standing over two meters tall easily, and going with that height she also a had figure most women would kill for too have. Which right now was even further enhanced by sweatpants and sports bra she was wearing, which clung to every single curve that she possessed. So, all in all, a completely different person from his original mother.

_And I think, I just inherited your incest fetish Akira. _Akira thought as he felt himself become aroused at the sight of his mother's body. Though it was seemingly only towards this rendition of his mother as thought's about his original once killed his developing boner.

"She is just trying to extort money out of me by using her body," He quickly responded, getting his word in first a savage grin on his face as Morgana visibly deflated.

"I am not!"

Xxx

"Now, now kids, you're both going to be starting your second year of high school tomorrow, so I won't be seeing you until Golden Week. So don't make mommy all sad before you leave?" Bayonetta spoke as she gave her children the best puppy eyes from behind her glasses.

They quickly relented as they took a seat.

And it was nice to see that her son had grown a spine. And was able to trade barbs with his sister, instead of being a rather timid boy. His seemingly newfound confidence matched his handsome looks much better. Something that he had inherited from his father, and speaking of their playboy dad… Nah, she should let that stay a surprise for then got to school.

The family of three ate their breakfast together, though too soon for Bayonetta, as she wished that her children would just stay with her. But they deserved the best education possible, and they could only get that at Kuoh Academy in Satan City.

And after they had left the house, Bayonetta went on a run to distract herself from the slightly heated thoughts she had during breakfast. She had thought herself over men, after accidentally getting pregnant with her children, but her currently slightly wet cunt told her otherwise. And to make it worse, her lust was directed towards her son. Something she felt utterly ashamed about. _Maybe I should have a talk with Jeanne about it? _

Xxx

Green plains rolled past Akira's vision as he looked through the train's window, they had left Yasoinaba Station a few minutes ago and were now heading towards Satan City where they would spend most of their second Highschool year. _Well, hopefully, doing year two will be easier, even if it is a different school. And this world really is different, even if somethings are the same. _For as he sat more and more memories and information from the other, Akira kept being filtered through his mind. For on his original Earth, there was no place called Satan City. Heck, even this Earth was radically different in terms of shape as it was mostly a supercontinent. There were even dinosaurs running around in the wild and supersized animals. Even then, there were still countries that related his Earth in terms of position and names. There was still a Japan, a China, India, USA, though all European countries after this world's version of WW2 had come together to form a single nation by the name of Midgard named after the Norse name for Earth.

As for Satan City, it had previously been named Kuoh Town. But it had been destroyed by a being called Cell eight years ago. Who had been defeated by the man the place was now named after.

One Hercule Satan, who had then ushered in a new age of superheroes, the world coming together under a banner of peace led by Mr. Satan as the town of Kuoh was transformed into a metropolis that was now the center of the world. Which had only been possible thanks to several geniuses and billionaires funding it? A few examples being Capsule Corp, Luthor Industries, Wayne Industries, and finally, his biological father's company Stark Industries. Yeah, his birthfather this time around was one Tony Stark. Billionaire playboy genius inventor and part-time superhero who founded his own team called the Avengers, who operated in two teams, one in the USA's New York City. The other being in the Super City, Satan City, now was.

The only thing that remained of Kuoh Town was Kuoh Academy, the now most prodigious school in the world, who had chosen to keep the name in Memoria.

But in the last eight years, the place had become a hub of hero and villain activity, making the place entirely crazy as it was not uncommon to just walk into a supervillain committing a crime.

But that was something he could be concerned with later, for right now, he wanted to check out the status of his Personas to see if Eris had changed something about them. As she had infused him with some of her Essence, and he didn't know what that meant. So he thought it was best to see if something had changed with other-selves.

Akira focused on his Sea of Souls, where all his Personas resided, and he felt… All of them. He felt every single Persona he had partnered with instead of the like twelve that should have been there. But out of all of them, one stood out the most. The one that had been the most separate and animated from the rest of them. The mask that was closet to his heart.

Arsene.

"_Master, it is good to see that your heart is still set on the path of rebellion, despite what that Goddess wants you to do." _

_Yeah, that has not changed in this world. I will still fight to protect the innocent and weak from those that wish to abuse them. After all, what we went through, I cannot discard that part of me, I can not abandon you Arsene. _

"_And I shall continue to follow your path of justice towards hell itself." _

_But still, Arsene, what is going on in the Sea? Why is everyone there? Is it because of Eris and that Essence of hers? _

"_Yes, with it, she has granted you the power of the Universe Arcana Master. You can now use all of your Personas. Even some of their mythological skills. Instead of being just limited to their spells. Other things have also changed, but to what extent, I am not sure, but now you can utilize the power in the real world." _

_Thank you for the information Arsene. _

"_You're welcome, Master, and remember my mask will always be by your side as long as you follow your own hellish justice," _At that, the Persona receded into the depths of his soul.

Akira sighed as he processed the information that Arsene had given him. Well, at least he now had a set of superpowers to use in this new superpowered world.

"What you sighing about?" Morgana asked as she looked up from her phone and onto him.

"It's nothing," He responded so far has he knew this Morgana had nothing to with the whole, powered stick, so he wasn't going to involve her in his problems with Eris.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me. The how about this? When did you change? Cause you're acting differently from usual, like you're actually biting back now," She stated, and Akira slightly screamed mentally. Yeah, she was right. The other Akira was a lot more timid and nervous. Actually pretty close to how he acted after he had been arrested and up to awakening to Arsene.

"Well, Mona maybe I just got tired of being timid, and decided to reveal my true self to the world, now everyone will be shocked to know that the Akira they knew was just a mask," Okay, he actually threw up in his mouth a little after saying. _Yeah, that was cringe-worthy. _

"Great, you turned into a Chuuni, yeah your attitude now makes sense," She responded as she went back to texting with her friends.

"Yeah, let us go with that," He said back as he leaned back against his train seat. And now he wasn't Chuuni. He was just very extra.

Xxx

If one didn't know have a map of Kuoh Academy's rather massive Campus, it would be easy to get lost as the place was almost constructed like a maze. But thankfully, the other Akira had learned how to navigate the area by memory last year, and so he knew how as well.

After he and Morgana had gone their separate ways as her dorm was located in the east area of Kuoh, Akira had made his way to his own in the South area.

_How do I actually go about all this hero business? _Akira thought to himself as he took out his keys and unlocked the door. For he couldn't see himself just going out and fighting standard crime. That just seemed a little too basic. No, he was a Phantom Thief. He needed to target those that the ordinary he couldn't touch. Now he just hoped there was a way to enter a Palace… _A shit is Yaldabaoth still a thing here? Or did Eris not bring him over considering what she said about him?_ _Or did she think that with me now being her 'agent,' I could take him out easier? _Akira thought to himself as he began to unpack the stuff he had brought home with him. As most of his stuff was still here. There was also still the fact that he didn't really mind going out and beating up supervillains. Though that had more to do with Other Akira's thoughts and feelings, on the matter rather than _his. _But they were starting to integrate into him. Like his newfound fetish for incest.

Again thanks, Akira.

And now he had packed everything out, and now he had nothing to until tomorrow when school started. And Morgana, he still found it hard to believe Mona was his human sister. She would be busy hanging out with her friends and catching up with them mouth-to-mouth instead of text-to-text.

_You know what? Fuck it, I am going out and being a Vigilante and seeing how much my power has changed. _Akira thought as he put his jacket back on. Though before he left, he heard the door being knocked on.

_Who could it be? _He thought as he really couldn't think of anyone wanting to visit? No, there were a few as more of the other Akira's memories filtered through into his informing him on some of his male friends and fellow classmates. Well, they were other Akira's, but they were his now.

Akira opened his door, and he was greeted with the sight of Hestia Greecia, the woman who was in charge of all the dorms. "Ah, Hestia, what can I help you with?" He asked, calling her by her first name as that was what the small woman wanted to be called by. He just wished that she would dress in ordinary clothes, and not that skimpy white dress that she was wearing. And just like other Akira had questioned the purpose of that… boob ribbon.

"Ah, Akira, glad that I could catch you; I'm here to inform you that student numbers have equalized a bit with many leaving to join UA, so this year you will be getting a dormmate," She told him.

"Ah, okay," Well, this certainly something different Akira had honestly expected to be alone in his dorm this year too. "So, who is it?"

"He should be," Hestia turned around to look at empty space before she turned around to face Akira once again. "Could you just wait a second?" Hestia asked as she ran off as quickly as she could her rather large breasts bouncing in her dress as she did.

And Akira stood in the door to his dormitory for about five minutes before Hestia returned dragging with her a black-haired teenager dressed in… Well, Akira didn't know what they were called, but he knew that it was what martial artist wore, and his hand was his baggage.

"Honestly, I take my off you for one minute, and you end up in a fight," Hestia scolded him.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the guy came at me, I was just defending myself!" He shouted back.

"Oh, I know, but you should just have run and gone to a teacher or me instead of engaging with him, now meet your new dormmate. Ranma Saotome, this is Akira Kurusu, Akira this is Ranma I hope the two of you get along. And here is the key, now if you have complaints and things of that nature. You can always come to me, as it is my job to make your life here on Campus the best it can be," Hestia gave them a small bow as she left.

"So nice to meet you, dude," Ranma greeted him, going for a handshake, and Akira answered him.

"Yeah, I hope we get along. Now the bedroom on the right side is my own, so you can have the left. And also, if you're going to leave after you've unpacked, remember to lock the door cause I am going out," Akira told his fellow teenager.

"Dude, I am not an idiot, I know how to lock a door," He responded.

"I wasn't saying that you were, just informing you that is was leaving," Akira said back as he began walking away from his new dormmate, out of the Campus, and into the city.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	24. Joker's World Tour - 3

Joker's World Tour[Persona 5/Multiverse] - Chapter 3

xxx

"It is midnight, so he should be asleep right now," Luna muttered as she went over the information that her sister had told her. Honestly, a human, with a human for here? And seemingly from another universe entirely if Twilight's theory held any weight. "Things are just going to get more complicated, aren't they, and here I thought Arceus was going to be the only pain in the flank."

"What is this about Father was your only pain in the behind?" Darkrai asked as the Nightmare Pokemon came flying into the room. Right they were going to have another lesson, weren't they? Well, it seems she would have to cancel today's lesson. "Did something happen to compete with the rather abruptness of our arrival?" He asked.

Luna considered if she should tell the Legendary or not… _Well, I can't see any harm in no telling him as long as he doesn't go screaming the information to Arceus. _Luna thought as she began to explain to the Pokemon what Twilight had stumbled across. "It is a development that will probably generate a lot of headaches involving your father."

"Oh, should I go?" He asked.

"No, it is him being told, at least right that would cause problems as he might act a little rash upon hearing this," Luna stated.

"And that is?" Darkrai asked as he now felt mild concern about what the Princess of the Night was about to tell him.

"During a mission to Manehatten Princess Twilight was investigating rampaging Pokemon that suddenly stopped fighting seemingly for no reason. Turns out, it was a Zoroark running interference. But while trying to find the Pokemon, they ran into a human walking about the city," She explained.

"Well, that is not unusual, Father brought-." Darkrai tried to speak but was caught off by Luna.

"I mean that literally Darkrai, they ran into a human, a human-shaped human, not a human in a Pokemon's body." At that, the living Nightmare froze.

"Ho, how? Father, transformed everyone? There shouldn't be any 'humans' on the surface of Equus?" Darkrai's voice was filled with shock. Yes, the Princess was right in the assessment of the fact that they shouldn't involve Father right now. He would indeed go a bit ballistic if he found out.

"Going by your face, I can guess you agree with my statement of not telling Arceus about this. And for your questions, going by the brief conversation that occurred between Princess Twilight and the human. It seems that he is not from your Earth but a different entirely through other means. But to be sure, let's go and ask him," Luna stated, which just made Darkrai blink at her. "Come now, it's the middle of the night. He should be asleep, and since the Pokemon show up in the dreamscape, why wouldn't he?"

"Oh, yes, I just blanked out for a second, my apologies Luna," Darkrai apologized.

"It is fine, it is some rather shocking information absorb this late at night. Now, my student, would you like to join me in the Real of Sleep?" Luna asked.

"I would like to my teacher, this rather interest me and I would like to know how a human, human ended up here."

Luna nodded and set up doing the technique to cast their minds into the abyss of sleep.

A few minutes later, they were floating among all the dreams of the denizens of Equus. Of course, the dreams of those closest to them physically were closest here in the realm of sleep.

"Now, let us head to Manehatten, the human should still be there, at least in that area. My student can you guide us, let us see how you have progressed," Luna stated, wanting to see how far Darkrai had come in the basic locating of dreams.

"Of course, my teacher," Darkrai replied as he began to focus his power. Locating the dream of a human in Manehatten should be easy enough. Every species dream had their own flavor, so he just had to find the purely human one. As all the transformed humans had a split signature with one half being that of a Pokemon.

_Ah, I seem to have found him. _Darkrai thought as he located a very human dream signature. "This way, Princess, I have located the human."

"Good, that only took you thirty seconds you have certainly improved a lot over a very short period of time," The Princess of the Night complimented Darkrai. The Legendary Pokemon blushed slightly in response, though now he would have more good news to tell Cresselia on his progress during their next date.

The two dream manipulators flew through the realm of dreams until they arrived at the bubble that was the representation of the human's dream.

"Now let us have a talk with-," Luna's words were cut off as the bubble suddenly went dark as several chains manifested around it with the intention of keeping them out. "What in the name of Starswirl's massive beard!" Luna proclaimed in shock as this was the first time that she had seen anything like this.

That was when she heard it, the laughter. The demonic laughter that seemed to come from everywhere around her and inside her head. It was as if it mocking her, and yet also tempting her. "Seize hiding creature, come forth and face the Princess of the Night!" Luna declared challenging whatever was laughing at them.

"As you wish," A distorted voice spoke, and in front of them, a creature manifested. These days Luna would have said it was a Pokemon how many forms they came in, but something told her this one of Darkrai's kind.

The tophat wearing biped hovered in front of them, flapping a pair of wings that looked like they belonged on a raven.

"What are you?" Darkrai asked as he eyed whatever was standing before the two of them and had seemingly sealed off the human's dream.

"Hahaha, that does not matter. Right now, however, I am what is preventing you from violating the mental space of my Partner," The creature spoke.

"Partner? Are you with the human?" Luna asked.

"Maybe, maybe not perhaps I am the human too," The winged man chuckled at them, finding amusement in their confusion.

"If you're not going to tell us, then fine, but let us pass we wish to speak with the human. And I do not wish to get forceful," Luna calmly stated, but there was a firmness to her tone that left no room for negotiation.

"No."

_What? _

"I said no, you do not get too violate the sanctity of the Trickster's dream. So I will ask you to leave or stay and try to force your way in. I prefer the second option as that allows me to get violent," The threatened as he wiggles his claws.

"We just wish to speak with the human there is no need for violence," Darkrai tried to reason with again whatever stood before him. For he had never encountered anything like what was currently hindering their progress.

"Then do so in the waking world, I will not allow you inside," He responded with the same firmness that Luna had used.

Luna was about retort with some force included, but instead, she took a deep breath and just sighed. _Calm down Luna, this is not how a Princess is supposed to act. And besides whatever this creature is. Its mere presence confirms the fact that the human is from an entirely different world. _So they were going to leave, and she was just going to hand this information to her sister. She was a much better diplomate than her. She should just be left with combat and the slaughtering of the enemies. And right now, the human and the creature was not the enemy.

At least not yet.

"Come, Darkrai. It seems we won't be able to talk to our new guest tonight, let us hope that our sister can talk with the human during the day," Luna said as she turned around and began to fly away.

"Wait, we're going to leave?" Darkrai asked in surprise at Luna's statement.

"Yes, the question we would have asked got confirmed, didn't?" Luna responded as she vanished from the realm of dreams.

It took Darkrai a little bit of time to get what the Princess meant. _Right we just wanted to know if the human truly came from a different Earth than ours. And this creature confirms that. For nothing like it exists in either of our worlds. _Darkrai thought as he looked at tophat wearing creature who was giving a sharp glare. Its face spoke of hellish suffering towards the one that messed with it. And something told Darkrai; it was a being closer to what he was, than he was comfortable with.

And so the Nightmare Pokemon left the realm of dreams as well following his teacher.

And so Arsene was left alone floating outside of Akira's blissful dream that invoked no nightmares. "Did not expect them to listen to reason," The Persona spoke to itself as it flexed its fingers. "And what is happening to me?" He asked.

For he shouldn't really have been capable of doing something like this. Was this due to the power of the World Arcana or something else? Arsene didn't know, he just knew he was capable of taking more independent action without his other self-approval. He was a Persona, a Shadow that had been tamed and clad in an Archetype. His being a Phantom Thief in the form of Arsene, the same went for the others. But now they were all becoming something a little bit more, a little bit more like the person they took after.

Not that it mattered. They were all loyal to the Trickster, newfound independence, and a sense of self was not going to change that.

"Sleep well, my Partner, and do not worry, I shall always be the mask closest to your heart. I will follow you anywhere to heights of heavens and the deepest pits of hell as long as you follow your own justice and morals."

At that, Arsene returned to Akira's Sea of Souls.

Xxx

"You gotta admit, most of these ponies are really helpful," Maria spoke, the human turned Zoroark walked beside Akira.

"Gotta agree with you on that," Akira responded, especially compared to Japan. While they preached a collective over the individual mentality. They did not do a lot to make it a happy collective, for happy individuals meant a happy collective. Though that wasn't thoughts that were needed at the moment, he wasn't in Japan right now. And politics could wait until he returned and started to study it.

"So, do you think we're going to run into those guys again?" Maria asked.

"Knowing my luck, we probably will," Akira responded as he mentally went over the information that Arsene had told him. Apparently, a pokemon and a pony had tried to invade his dreams, but he had stopped them. Though they apparently just wanted to talk to him, but Arsene had refused, and he was grateful for Arsene doing that. For he didn't want anything in his head, besides his Personas. If they wanted to talk to him, they could meet with him in person.

"You're that unlucky?" Maria asked.

"Then it comes to stuff like this? Yeah, yeah, I am," He responded as they continued to walk down the street, and after some time, they finally arrived at the train station. "Huh, the first time I'm going to riding a steam train, though, let's hope that the train for Ponyville hasn't taken off."

"If it did, we could explorer the city some more. I would like to see what differences there are compared to our own experiences?" Maria suggested.

"That sounds like a fun plan B," Akira said back as his eyes searched for the ticket booth. He did find it, but what next to it, was something a lot more interesting.

The door to the Velvet Room.

_I wonder what Igor wants to talk to me about? But first tickets just to be sure. _Akira thought as he went over to the booth.

"What can I help you with?" The pony at the desk asked.

"Two tickets to Ponyville, please?" Akira asked as he took out his bag of Bits as the currency was called here.

"Sure, that will be twenty Bits please," The pony responded as he took out two paper tickets, and Akira responded with pulling out two coins that had a ten on them. "The train will leave in thirty minutes from platform one."

"Thank you," Akira thanked the pony, and he had to wonder how much ponies were able to just ignore strange shit as the Earth Pony had not even batted an eye at Akira buying tickets. "Maria, the train will be leaving from platform 1 in thirty minutes," He yelled at the human turned Zoroark.

"I heard him, dude!" She yelled back. "Also, the fuck is that blue door to the side?" She asked as she walked over to him and spoke instead of just yelling it.

_Wait? What? _"Wait, you can see the door?"

"Yeah, you know what it is?" She asked.

"Yeah, it leads to the Velvet Room. It kinda relates to my power, though if you can see it, that means you can enter it. So I guess Igor wants to talk to the both us about something," Akira stated.

"Wait, who is Igor?" Maria asked as her confusion continued to increase.

"Just come with me," Akira said as he took out the key and inserted it into Velvet Door, and both of them entered the Velvet Room.

"Ahh, Welcome, Trickster, and I see you've brought the other guest with you," The longed nose form of Igor sat by his desk with Lavenza standing next to it.

"Yeah, you already know who she is, don't you? Anyway Maria this is-," Akira's words died in his throat as he turned to look at Maria and saw that she was no longer a Zoroark, but a human woman.

Her black hair was long and straight, reaching all the way down to her ass; her eyes were just as dark as charcoal. The clothes that she was wearing was stylish but straightforward, as expected from someone working with clothes.

"Okay, this place is weird, Akira. What is going on, and why are you staring at me like that?" Maria asked as she was about and wave her and in front of his eyes, but stopped as she saw what her arm and hand looked like.

It wasn't a furry Zoroark limb anymore, but a normal human one.

Her human arm.

"I am. I am human?" Maria asked in shock as she looked herself over and saw that she was back to normal. "How?"

"That is due to the Velvet Room, my dear." Maria turned her attention from her body towards the longed nose man who was sitting at a wooden desk, and the small woman standing next. And why were they in prison. Maria was going to ask if they were humans, but stopped something profound with her told her they were not.

"And what is this Velvet Room?" Maria asked.

"It is a place between mind and matter, dream and reality," He spoke. "It is a place to nurture the human mind where we provide our services to people like young Akira here," The man Maria presumed to be the Igor that Akira had mentioned earlier pointed to said teenage boy. "As for why you appear human instead of the form forced upon you by that God," He spoke with a tone of disgust as he referred to Arceus. "That is because the Velvet Room reveals the true nature of the human heart, and that is your true self," He finished as he pointed at Maria.

"Ah, I see," So being herself again was just a temporary thing. And Akira must have realized what she was thinking as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Maria, like I told you I am going to undo what happened to you through any means." Yeah, that was he had promised her, wasn't it? That was the deal she had made with him, wasn't it?

"So Igor, why did you call us both here?" Akira asked.

"Just to say that, if you can not do so here, there exist many worlds where a reversal can happen. So if you're lucky you might land in such one if you're not successful here," Igor spoke cryptically, and Maria was getting more and more lost in what they were talking about.

"Is that all?" Akira asked.

"No course, not my Trickster, we have a gift for you," The girl spoke. _Wait, did she just call Akira her Trickster? _Well, she did not need to learn that Akira was into loli looking women, but to each their own, Maria guessed.

"Really, what is it, Lavenza?" Ah! So that was her name.

"Looking good Joker," A childish male voice spoke, and out from one of the cells came a Pokemon?

_No, that isn't a Pokemon_? Maria thought as she looked at Meowth like creature walking towards them, and oh boy was that an enormous head he had, and was that sword on his back?

"Mona!" Akira shouted as he ran towards the Pokemon looking thing, and picked him up in his arms, giving him a bear crushing hug.

"To tight, too tight!" The now named Mona screamed in pain.

"Sorry," Akira apologized as he dropped the cat. "I am thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the others?" Akira asked as he was sure that he should be with them.

"Well, after Yaldabaoth blasted you to wherever you now are, I had to fix the fusion, and it kinda cost me my form there, so I had to place where could exist. And I ended up here," Mona explained. "So Master and Lavenza had been fixing my spiritual make up so that I can come with you until we find a way to get you back home. For we both know that you're useless without me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I should go to sleep," Akira joked.

"Damn right, you should, sleep is important for Phantom Thief. So who is this fine, Lady? Did you go and seduce another woman?" Mona asked, and Maria started to blush at what the creature was saying. Akira had not seduced her, she might be developing a crush, but she had not been attracted by his roguish charms. And that chiseled bod of his.

Oh god, what was she thinking?

"No, Mona, I have not, and I don't do that. Anyway, this is Maria she was the best person I ran into in this weird ass-world we're currently in," Akira complained.

"If you say so Joker, then allow me to introduce myself, Lady Maria. I am Morgana, or Mona, as is my Phantom Thief codename." Morgana introduced himself to the fair Lady before him.

"Uhm, hello to you too, Morgana… Wait, wait, wait! Akira, what is going on here? I am so confused and lost here? Could I get an explanation here?" Maria asked as she let out her build up confusion and frustration out.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess you deserve an explanation as to what is exactly going on here, but we think we should do it on the platform. As we don't want to miss the train," Akira stated.

"Train?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, you need to be caught up as well, Mona," Akira responded. "Also, Igor, Lavenza, does she?"

"Maybe, maybe not. That is all up to her, hehe," Igor chuckled.

"What are you two talking about?" Maria asked as she knew they were talking about her.

"Nothing to be concerned about, for now, my dear," Igor responded. "But Trickster Mementos might be gone, but distorted desires exist within the heart of that reside in many worlds."

"Okay, I talk to the two of you later," Akira said as the three of them left the Velvet Room. Though a broad grin was on Akira's face as he now had one of his friends on his side. And it also seemed like he wasn't done being a Phantom Thief.

Xxx

"You know if I didn't know better, I would call bullshit," Maria commented as Akira and Morgana explained to her what they had gone through. Though now, she was back to looking like a Zoroark.

The change having greatly confused the Pokemon like being that was Morgana, who was apparently forged by Igor from the hope of humanity to guide Akira so that he might kill the god called Yaldabaoth who was seeking to enslave his worlds humanity. Which she totally believed, as proven by the various Teams trying to do something similar by using Legendary Pokemon. "I mean really stealing the distorted desires of people and making them good."

"So, you believe the God part, but are skeptical about the desire stealing part?" Morgana asked.

"Well, it just sounds weird, but those Persona powers of yours sound really interesting. Also, then is the train leaving?" She asked.

"In about ten," Akira answered after turning his head to look at the clock. "Damn feels like we've talking for-." Akira was interrupted as the sound of loud yelling.

The trio turned their heads towards the commotion to see…

"Oh god, it is them," Akira groaned as he palmed his face.

"You know them, Joker?" Morgana asked.

"No, we just ran into them yesterday and go a little bit into a scuffle since humans shouldn't really be here," He answered.

"Should we interrupt them?" Maria asked as she saw the group plus new ones arguing with another Zoroark, Mawile, and very battered-looking Lucario, standing in stark contrast to the other two. And beside them were an Earth Pony and a Unicorn.

"Nah that isn't our problem, we should just ignore them and hope they don't notice us," Akira said though he would quickly eat his words a what looked to be a hot air balloon floated to the front of the station with a metal box strapped to the bottom that seemed to be shaking.

_Focus_. He thought as the world became see-through, and he saw that there was definitely a living creature inside of the box. And it was most definitely a Pokemon.

And then a second later it burst out screaming about something, but Akira could not make out what she, for it sounded like a woman was saying due to all the fire it was throwing around.

"That's a Volcarona! The pony in the balloon must have messed with its child as that is one the few things that can make them erratic like this," Maria quickly informed him, and Akira appreciated the knowledge.

"Well, guess I gotta help out, or I will feel like shit afterward if this did involve an innocent child," For the endangerment of children no matter what race. Were one of the few things that pissed the Phantom Thief of something fierce.

Xxx

"Ma'am, please calm down!" Twilight shouted at the rampaging Volcarona as she shielded herself and the other ponies except for Rainbow from the fire that she was throwing around.

"I can't I need to find him! I need to find him!" She shouted, and Twilight guessed that Cheap Skate had taken something from this Pokemon, and she wanted it back. And she could easily guess what that was going by her vocabulary.

Which was information she quickly shared with the other over the Psychic link that Belle had established between them all.

"Guess Maria was on point with it being a child," Twilight heard a voice speak that seemed to drown out all the noise and seemingly demanding attention and to be listened to.

Twilight turned her head, and right beside her shield, was the human from yesterday dressed in those strange clothes and that white mask.

"What are you doing? That doesn't matter. This is dangerous; you should leave," She told the human, but he just ignored her and reached into his left pockets and drew out some sort of black object.

"Yep, I can see it beside him, now to bring him down," He said as he pointed the rectangular object at Cheap Skates ballon and then…

Twilight went up to clutch her ears at the four loud bangs that emanated from the object, she didn't know what it had done, but she could see smoke emanating from the end. And suddenly, a comparison clicked in her mind as the smell of gunpowder reached her nose.

It was like a cannon, a cannon in miniature form.

Though Twilight's attention was quickly pulled away from the human as she heard Cheap Skate screaming as his Balloon carriage came crashing down the ground throwing him and another metal box out it. While the balloon itself came slowly falling down.

_Did he shoot the ropes with that mini cannon of his? _Twilight thought as she saw the human was now walking towards Cheap Skate and the box.

She kinda wanted to quickly apprehend him, but she was curious as too what the human was going to do, and she immediately got her answer, and she wished she had intervened as then Cheap Skate stood up and tried to curse him.

She just heard the band again and then saw Cheap Skate rolling around on the ground screaming in pain as he tried to clutch the left front leg that now had a giant bloody hole through it. Twilight wanted to vomit as she blood spew out and broken bone inside of the leg.

_So violent. _Twilight thought as she went over to Cheap Skate and tried to apply first aid. "What did you do-," Twilight tried to ask the human but was stopped as he gave her cold dead glare as he held the box.

"Hey, Volcarona, is this what you're looking after!" He shouted as he opened the metal box, which proved her assumption right as it held a small Pokemon, which he took out and held in his arms as the Volcarona came rushing down.

"Mommy!" It yelled in response to his mother.

"My, baby!" The Volcarona shouted as she began to profusely thank the human. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome and don't worry that guy won't put your child in danger again," He motioned his head to the now knocked out Cheap Skate she was giving medical attention.

The Pokemon just nodded as she flew away with her child, and the human just began to walk away.

"Hey, you just can't walk away?" Twilight shouted at the human who now everyone was looking at now that the fight was over.

"Why not? I've got a train to catch. And don't worry, a bullet wound to the leg won't kill him. But he probably won't able to walk properly again." He spoke in an uncaring tone.

"It was still excessive, and nobody deserves to be, to be mutilated like that?"

"Scum like him who put children in danger for their own selfish schemes most definitely do," He responded as he just began to walk away like he had just frozen everyone around him to stop them from acting against him.

But even if she wanted to go after him as he now was getting onto the train that was leaving for Ponyville, she couldn't pursue as she now had other matters to deal with like getting Cheap Skate to a hospital and then having him arrested.

"What just?" Rainbow Dash asked as she came up beside Twilight. "Hey Twi, shouldn't we, oh that is a lot of blood!" She screamed as now took notice of Cheap Skate's injuries.

"Not right now, we need to deal with this mess first, let's just send the Princess a letter, she should be able to then they arrive in Ponyville," Twilight stated for things were going to become a lot more complicated real quick.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	25. A Certain Marvelous Accelerator - 1

A Certain Marvelous Accelerator[Marvel/Accelerator!SI] - Chapter 1

xxx

"Nowhere to run you, little thief!"

Where was I?

"We know you're here come out, and we won't have to get physical."

I laid flat on the ground, my head was a pulsing mess. The smell of rotten stuff, dulled some of it. I could feel asphalt on my hands. The rough surface prickly.

Where was I?

My headache continued to throb as the numbers adjusted themselves. _What numbers?_ The equations were stabilized as my field returned. _What the hell am I thinking? _

"Got you, you little shit." The same voice spoke though now I recognized it as a male adult one."

"Let go!" A new voice shouted, this one female. Her voice hit the fields, and I calculated it to be generated by a voicebox of an 11-12 yeard old who was just about to start or had started puberty. Close to the age that Last Order was. _How did I do that and who was…_

"Do you know who that money belongs to, huh?" Asked the male voice again, but I could now tell that he wasn't alone with the girl. I could hear the sound of more feet than the two could have. "That money belongs to Mr. Tombstone, do you know who that is you little brat? He is one who controls half of New York's criminal underground. Do you understand what I am saying, brat!" The man shouted, but the name stirred an image in my mind. The image of a blue-skinned man looking kinda like a fish rose from my subconsciousness.

"I just wanted it for food, please let it go. If you want it back, you can have it," To an ordinary person's ears, the girl would sound scared, but I recognized it as being faked, many had done so to try and get the upper hand on me, but it never worked. _How did I know? No one has ever attacked me. What was happening to me? _

"Oh, we're going to be taking the money back you little, but first we're going to teach you a lesson you little bitch, pin her down and strip her," The dude commanded.

Yeah, I was sure as hell not going to let that happen at all.

"Urgh, you're so fucking loud!" I complained as I stood up, my voice was horse and raspy. _This is not my voice, and this is not my body. _I no longer threatening the line of being overweight, no I was almost comically thin, if anything, it looked like a stiff breeze would knock me over. And the clothes I was wearing was definitely not stuff I owned, I wore a white jacket, with a white and black t-shit underneath.

Along with a pair of white jeans and sneakers. "Aren't you allowed to lay in an alley anymore and just relax?" I asked sarcastically as I dusted myself off.

"Who the hell are you," The asshole holding the girl who had stolen their money by her wrist. And surrounding them were three other thugs. Honestly, they were so generic-looking that describing their appearance would be a waste of mental time.

The girl, however, looked to be of Asian descent wearing some slightly used clothes that were generic as all hell like the thug holding her. But what stood out was her face, she just looked like so done with this. Though now, her expression was shifting to one of questioning as she looked at me.

"Answer me, dammit!" Thug One shouted again, and I just sighed. I could try and figure out what the hell had happened to me later. This here was more important, I was going to fucking destroy these assholes for threatening to rape a child.

"Me? I am the one that is going to destroy you, hahaha!" My short burst of laughter was manic, unlike any other time I had laughed in my life, but seemed to visibly unnerve them four thugs, and without any hesitation, thug two pulled out a gun and fired.

I just wanted to roll my eyes; people always tried to shot me; though not, I could blame this guy for going for that since he didn't know who I was. I was going to have to remake my rep, so freaking annoying. _Okay, who the hell did I fuse with?_

The bullet hit my vector shield, and I changed the calculation just a little so that it would reflect back just the way I wanted.

_Ping!_

The bullet returned to its owner right through his right arm, making it a bloody and useless mess, that shit was never going to heal as I had basically broken it harder than Izuku did his own.

"Argh!" Thug 1 screamed out in pain as he clutched his arm, letting go of the girl.

The three other thugs responded quickly by trying to attack me, but they just broke their own bodies against my vector shield. I didn't even control the vector; just let my sub-conciseness handle it like I usually did.

Now four thugs lay bleeding from the ground and would probably die from the injuries if they didn't get medical attention.

Not that I cared, not anymore, that is. _Oh god, I am even more metally fucked up now, aren't I?_

"Who, who the hell are you? What are you?" One of the thugs groaned out. The only one still conscious.

"Me I am Accelerator," It was not my name that left my mouth, but my new name. The name that belonged to the body and mind, I had fused with. I didn't know, how this had happened, but what I did know was that my old self had died and that this was a new me. A brand new existence. "And what am I? I am the one-way-street; you just walked down. Hey, brat!"

"What?" She asked with an annoyed tone as she picked up the cash that she had stolen.

"How about we get out of here? The cops are going to show up soon, and I think you owe me a meal for saving your ass," I told her.

"The hell I do, I could have handled them myself."

"Sure thing brat, we still need to leave," I said as I began walking out of the alley.

"Hey, don't walk away from me, who are you?"

"Like I said I am Accelerator, who the hell are you brat?" I asked.

"My name is Laura, not brat and…" Laura was caught off by the loud grumbling of her stomach.

"Well, I think you want food to brat, and you've got the cash."

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	26. Your New Digital Emperor - 1

Your New Digital Emperor[Digimon 02 SI] - Chapter 1

xxx

Almost a dozen holographic screens floated before my eyes, with over half of overflowed with data scripts in a language that was not native to Earth looking like a scene from the Matrix. With the other half filled with other things, videos, pictures, and a few websites. Together all of that information would be unable to be followed by an ordinary human's brain, but my Dark Spore enhanced brain was easily able to digest the information.

That thing made everything so fucking easy.

"Ken-chan, you should return home and go to bed soon," a female spoke behind and felt a pair of armored but still comfortable arms wrap around my torso, as a head was placed on my shoulder. An act that had been repeated many times over the last month.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was approaching eleven. "So, late already?" I asked myself. "Thank you for telling me Hudie, I need a good amount of rest for tomorrow is then show starts," I said with a grin. Yes, tomorrow was the day school started, and a new year would begin, and I would begin my seventh grade at Odaiba Junior High School.

And tomorrow would also be three month anniversary of me waking up as a thirteen-year-old Ken Ichijouji in the midst of conquering the Digital World as the Digimon Emperor or Kaiser depending on who you asked.

It has been shocking at first, but thanks to the supernatural, the abilities of the Dark Spore had allowed me to gain control of myself, and not panic about the situation.

I had obviously died and had been granted an Isekai powertrip by some god, though in this case, probably a powerful digital entity, not that I cared which. Though thankfully, my more developed mind was able to curb some of Dark Spore's more sinister influences or at least shifted some of Milleniummon's little creation mental prorates towards something more useful in the form of a very heightened libido.

And thanks to the Dark Spore itself also enhancing the body as well, meant that Ken even before I had woken up in his body and become him though the filtered memories, had been quite hung with an above-average dick and ball size before the body properly entered puberty to grow it properly with new hormones. And because of that, I even had hentai like orgasms with my record so far being almost a liter of cum, though that was only by Hudie massaging my prostate to force out orgasm after orgasm and not something I could do naturally.

And speaking of Hudie or rather Hudiemon. "But before allow me to give you a peaceful sleep and relaxing sleep," She spoke with a husky tone that she gained then decided to do lewd stuff to my body.

She sat on her knees in front of me and fished out my flaccid from pants and began to give me a blowjob, starting by licking me to erectness.

Hudie was the Digimon formerly known as Wormmon, she technically still was as that was the form she had in the real world.

Thanks to the fact that I wasn't abusive fuck wad Ken, a fact that Hudie knew, but she saw it more like Ken evolving to a new form due to the influx of my memories instead of me gaining his then I woke up in his body. Technicalities we had spent hours discussing. But in the end, it didn't matter to her. I was still Ken to her, even if I was a horny motherfucker now.

But thanks to that, I had been able to bond with Wormmon and form a proper connection between the two of us, one that had wrinkled up and cracked thanks to the Dark Spore corrupting the Old Ken's mind. And so with that emotional connection along with sufficient data fuckery to connect my Dark Digivice to the Crest of Kindness and Digi-Egg of Miracles, I had enough Digisoul to evolve Wormmon into a Champion and even further beyond all the way up to Mega. Cause I was filthy cheater that did not wanna go the long way to achieve power when the shorter, practically consequence-free one was available.

And so two months ago was then it had happened and I had tried to Digivolve Wormmon to a Champion level Digimon. But instead of becoming Stingmon like I had expected, Wormmon had become Hudiemon, and with that evolution, the mentality of my partner had gone from he to she and stayed she even after returning to Wormmon, along with a clearly female voice. It had been a little uncanny valley at first, but because of that, I had just taken to calling her Hudie regardless of which stage she was in, which she was perfectly fine with as that was her favorite form stay in outside of combat.

And as for why she had become Hudiemon instead of Stingmon, she had told me that she had been on that path of Digivolution, but right before she felt a different path open up towards a form, I would like more.

Though in hindsight, when she explained that I should have realized that Hudie had a few screws loss thanks to the abuse old Ken had heaped on Wormmon. And now that she is capable of digivolving, she doesn't want to back to being useless, and worthless to me. And now she was a little corrupted herself whether if it was because of my Dark Digivice or what her Ultimate and Mega forms were, she was a lot more okay with me being the Digimon Emperor and being a general dickbag to Digimon to uphold the image of a dictator.

And if I had, to be honest, it felt kinda nice to just be a dick, and I understood why villains indulged in petty assholery. It just made you feel so much better about yourself.

And speaking of Ultimate and Mega forms Hudie's were Ladydevimon and Bellestarmon, though her Ladydevimon form was dressed a lot differently from most others, to the point where I would almost call it an X-Antibody form. But with her Ultimate being Ladydevimon, I had almost expected her Mega to be Lilithmon, but instead, I got Bellestarmon, not that I was complaining as she was both awesome and hot.

Even soo if she could stay in those forms indefinitely as long as she didn't fight, she still preferred the form of Hudiemon above the others, though she did change when she wanted to give me a titjob, as it was more of hassle to remove the carapace armor of Hudiemon than to Digivovle to Ultimate or Mega. And as for how Hudie had gone from digital partner to a rather nymphomaniac lover, I really didn't know myself, but I just guessed it was the change from male to female in mentality and just wanting to be closer to me. For waking up to seeing Hudie riding my dick was definitely as close as one could get to one another.

But in the end, I didn't really care. I liked Hudie, and if weren't for the fact that Myotismon was the ultimate shit lord, I would just have stopped the whole Emperor thing and just lived in the Digital World with Hudie and just going to town on her.

Which was not much different from what I was doing now.

I put my hand on her head and then forced it down until my dick was down her throat, and I began to fill her up with my cream, though too much came out, and so some flowed back out her mouth as she tried to swallow it all.

She pulled off and set about licking my dick clean of leftover cum that clung to it, getting out a few more spurts that plastered her head. "Thanks Hudie," I patted her on the head as she put my dick back in my underwear.

"You're welcome, Ken-chan, now let's get back home," She said with a smile as cum clung to her face.

"Right," I said as I stood up and picked up my Digivice. "Digiport open!"

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	27. In Another World as the Lion King - 1

In Another World as The Lion King[FGO/MLP FIC SI] - Chapter 1

xxx

Honestly, in this moment, I understood Anakin's frustrations with sand. I thought as saw the seemingly endless desert, I found myself in, before my eyes.

The scorching sun shined down on me, with not a singular could in the sky.

But thankfully it could have been a lot worse, as my new body was not bothered by the effects of the environment.

Being a Servant was awesome.

Yes, I was a Servant or at least a Reverse-Pseudo Servant, as I had taken over the body of a Servant and not the other way around like it usually was.

How had I found myself in this predicament? Well, I had been at a convention, bought several items and on my way back to the hotel I had been chosen by the lord of all Isekai.

Truck-Sama.

Yes, I was in Another World.

I didn't know if this was another franchise that I knew or this was an Original Isekai world, that had a Demon Lord that needed to be taken care of. Which would be easy considering who I currently was and the tools I had been given.

Though one of them would not help in combat, as I could guess what its primary use would be.

"Well, Dun Stallion shall we try to find civilization?" I asked the white steed beside me.

The stallion neighed and nodded, he to wanted to get our this desert.

I mounted the horse, and we began to go west following the setting sun.

Yes, Dun Stallion. For I was Arturia Pendragon, the Lion King, kinda not really, definitely not the Goddess Rhongomyniad. Which meant that I was now female, with a nice pair of baggy milk pillows on my chest. Though I still had a certain cock-wizard's, 'gift' attached to my crotch.

And with me being Isekai'd meant that I would probably get a harem.

Though I really wish that I still had my freaking phone, so that I wasn't so mind-numbingly bored as I rode on Dun Stallion through the scorching heat. And while I didn't seem to need food or water as a Servant, I still had a psychological need for it. And one I probably would never get rid of, unless I abstained from consuming such things for a few months.

And yeah, fuck that idea in the arse.

So hopefully I would find an oasis or a desert caravan.

And it seemed I was in luck as after riding for like a good three hours, I could finally see what looked like tents in the distance that was situated in an oasis.

"Speed up boy it seems that we have found civilization, and hopefully the good kind," I said as I realized this could easily be bandits or thieves, rather than merchants.

I approached the tents slowly as Dun Stallion slightly trouted through the sand.

And I got a good, look at the inhabitants of this region of the world I had been sent to, and looking at them it was rather obvious.

I was looking at Zebras, anthro Zebras to be more specific. Humanoid equines with hands and feet, but were still very much furry. I was in fucking Equestria, or whatever you wanted to call the planet they inhabited.

And it was indeed a bandit camp of pure scum that I stumbled upon, and what sealed their fate in my eyes was the dozen or so female Zebra of probably varying ages. Looked in cages, chained and dressed in rags that barely kept their bodies covered.

Great, I was dealing with slave traders.

Well, I definitely wouldn't feel remorse for killing these assholes.

And now they had discovered me approaching them, as the forty or so men looking at my armored form, though unable to see my face due to my helmet.

"Well, boys look at what we got here boys? A knight in shining armor, a little far away from home aren't you Equestrian? Or are you here because somebody blabbed to you, pretty princess." One of the Zebras taunted the guy, however, looked like he had been drawn by part three Araki, with how buff he was. And I had to say them going from cartoony 2-D to more realistic 3-D. They did not look very uncanny valley. "Though you must be stupid, cause who the hell traverses, a desert on a horse. You use camels, you moron." And now he also managed to offend Dun Stallion too, he did not take kindly to being called worse than a camel. And there were horses in this version of Equus? Yeah, going with Equus. And from what I could gather from his words were that horses were the same as earth ones.

"Tell me, where is the nearest settlement? Are you going there to sell the women you have captured." I did not ask, I stated. My voice was stone cold.

"Of course, we're going to sell these pretty mares, the capital being two days travel to the north from here. Not like that information is going to be useful to you since you're going to die here. Can't have you telling on to the rest of the world what's going on our new paradise, that Zebrica has become." And we were going with the Fandom name for the land Zebras live in.

"And you think you have a chance against me?" I simply asked.

"We're forty against one, and we have a Shaman you think, you can take all of use Earth Pony then you really are a mor-." And then he was quiet, only gurgles escaped his throat, as I was no longer on Dun Stallion but in front of him with Secace through his throat. They weren't worth the effort of using my other weapons on.

I pulled out my blade, and he dropped to the ground dying as he bleed out onto the green grass beneath us.

"So? Who is next?" I asked as the rest of slavers stared at me.

Though it only lasted a few seconds before they roared and reached for their weapons as they rushed at me.

And just like the boaster, they fell like the scum they were. The Zebras screamed and died as they failed to kill me. Their blades broke against mine, and my armor. Their swords failing to even put a scratch on it.

Put my first kill in this world did not lie about the fact they had a magic user in their group, as I saw what looked to be a fireball just splashed harmlessly against my armor. I turned my head to see a Zebra dressed in more ceremonial ropes, with a wooden mask over his face, and a staff in his hands.

I could feel his fear, as he looked upon me and see his spell just failing to do anything. Thank you Magic Resistance.

I slowly moved towards him like I was the terminator, as he began to chant another spell to use against me.

But I literally cut him off as I moved my blade and the water which created this island in a sea of sand. Obeyed my will through my sword, as it had control over water, making a hydrokinetic blade that cut his head right of. While my magic resistance was strong, it was still only B-Rank, and I didn't want him to pull out some high-grade spell that actually could hurt me.

I moved my sword back behind me and stapped the last guy in the stomach who tried to sneak-attack me. Which would never be a success as I very much had Instinct as a Skill still, I was very much closer to composite Arturia than just Lancer Edition.

And honestly they should have just given up and surrendered, then I started cutting them down to size, but like common crooks in a world filled with superheroes thinking they could fight Spider-Man or anybody like him. They tried anyway to no success.

Now though I had several women to free, and get an explanation about the current situation of Zebrica, as what the boaster had said rang in my mind.

Those outside, learning of the situation of the country. Yeah that set of a few alarm bells in my head, guess everything in this world was not rainbows and friendship.

I walked over to the cages where the scared and terrified slaves were held up.

"You're free," I told them as I wrenched op the gates with my superior strength, the metal bars feeling like butter in my fingers.

The slaves left the cages and began walking around the bodies to find the keys to their chains and cuffs, and quickly the dozen female Zebras looked at me with thankful eyes.

"Thank you sir knight," One of them said with a bow. "Thank you for saving us, how can we possibly repay you?" She asked.

"Well, first I'm not a sir," I answered as I pulled off my helmet and revealing my very much female human face. Eliciting a small gasp of shock from them. "I'm a woman, and my name is Arturia Pendragon, now could you please tell me what is happening in your nation?"

"Our Empress Nitocriz was overthrown and killed, by an evil Shaman by the name of Izmohtep, he and his men hold an iron grip over our once proud nation. Making former crimes legal such as slavery, our land is pure chaos. I am Izma, now might I ask what are you are not a Pony or Zebra?" The now named Izma explained.

Well, it seems I've got a mission. "You're correct I am a human, and I shall save your nation."

"How? You might have beaten these monsters, but Izmohtep is a powerful Shaman, with abilities on par with the new Equestrian Princess." Izma stated, and she good confirmation on my current place in the timeline. Namely that Twilight was a Princess now. So at least after season three, at a minimum.

"Don't worry about me I have all the tools that I need in this," I said as I summoned probably my most useful artifact into my hand. "I guess Izmohtep is in the capital?"

"Yes, he and he has twisted it into his own depraved image," Izma spoke with hatred. Guess there was more this Zebra than meet the eye.

"So that means we need a new one."

"What do you mean?"

And now the other Zebra women looked at us with curiosity, though now clothed in more proper attire. One of the much younger one a child I had just noticed was petting Dun Stallion. A felt throb of anger for nor having seen her earlier.

"Oh, Holy Grail transform mine lance into the Holy City into mine Camelot." I wished up in it, and within a flash, a single second.

We all stood within _my _throne room. "Hear, me I am Arturia Pendragon, the Lion King. Pledge your allegiance to me, and I shall avenge your Empress, and take down your Tyrant. And so I shall rebuild your nation into something greater than before." My kingly charisma working at full blaze. For that was the thing I had gained from Arturia, then I became her. The King's disposition and will.

"We will follow you oh Lion King, Arturia." Said, the female Zebras as they kneeled before me.

Well, we were off to a good start.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	28. Red and Blue Oni - 1

Red and Blue Oni[Darling in the Franxx SI] - Chapter 1

xxx

I looked out of the window of my sick bed, the yellow and orange light of the City of Plantation 13 shining through.

But I wasn't quite myself anymore. I didn't know how it had happened a Rob of some sorts maybe, I just knew that my mind had fused with Hiro's and my previous-self had come out as the more dominant personality.

But I had gained all of Hiro's memories experienced each and everyone of them, even those that had been 'erased' so right now I was neither the old Hiro or my old-self. But more like a new person forged from both of us.

I chose to go with the name Hiro still out of respect for the body I was currently in, and the fact that my old one didn't fit quite right with the setting.

Right now I just wanted to get out here, I could deal with my new reality later of the messed up world I was currently in. I wanted to get back to Hiro's friends my friends now. I wanted Zero Two, he wanted my Red Oni. To touch her body, her lips against my own again. To feel that deep and sensual kiss, the memory of it happening rang in my head.

I turned my head around as I heard the sound of the door sliding open and Nana stepping through it. The former Pistil only smiling because of the indoctrination and memory manipulation.

God, this place disgusted me.

"Hello Hiro, are you ready to return to the others?" She asked.

"Yeah I am, all healed up now," I answered, I just wanted to get back to the mansion, where Zero Two was waiting for me.

It took about twenty minutes for me to get back to the Mansion with Nana guiding me.

Though as we walked, I had to admit that the artificially created biome Mistlilteinn was beautiful and looked very natural.

And… "Ichigo have you been waiting for me?" I asked as we approached the blue haired girl playing with a cat.

"Hiro, you're back? I got a bit worried when they kept you for observation for the night. I hope you didn't wreck your head piloting the Franxx. And why wouldn't I?" The Dere said.

_Sorry, Ichigo you're cute and but I'm no longer the same Hiro you loved, and besides, you're better with Goro or Ikuno. _I thought, and besides, I was probably completely Oni Sexual right about now.

"Knocked a few things lose."

"Well, you're probably hungry right, so it's a good thing launch is being served now, so let's eat before Futoshi eats all of it. And are you going to join us, Nana?"

"Yes I am, and I also have an announcement to make." Our soon to be caretaker answered.

But I didn't really care I just wanted to talk to Zero Two immediately.

"Okay, oh and Hiro. Naomi is okay and is currently getting treatment." She told me

"That's good to hear," I said with fake happiness. The show hadn't said anything about her current fate, even during the Garden visit, so there was a good chance she was actually dead, or those APE assholes had shipped her off to some other facility for experimentation. "And let's get inside eat, my stomach is growling."

Ichigo smiled, and we all headed inside the Boarding House modeled after one of the mansions in the parts of the world that was not a wasteland.

We entered the dining hall, where everyone was eating and talking to each other and… _And there she was, my Oni._

I smiled as my eyes saw Zero Two sitting at her table eating without care, slopping down her honey coated food.

And I found it arousing.

Yep, Oni Sexual confirmed.

Was it me or did my pants feel slightly tight now, more so than usual? Well, it seems that I am packing more heat than usual down there.

"Hello everyone." Said, Nana, as we fully entered the room.

"Hey, Nana." my comrades answered.

"So, I want you all to know, I'm going to be your primary caretaker from now on just like I was in the Garden. So, just call me if there is anything you need." She told everyone. "And in better news, Hiro is back up and about."

"Hiro!" They shouted in shock as they finally took notice of me and Zero Two had too and was now smiling at me and licking her lips.

"Hey, everybody. Guess I get to be part of the group now, and not sit on the sidelines." I told them.

"Eh, Hiro what do you mean by that?" Asked Zorome.

"I'm going to be fighting with you, along with Zero Two as my Parasyte partner riding a Franxx, what else could I be talking about," I said, with a bit of sarcasm in my tone.

"Wait? Her? So you did ride Strilezia along with her?" Came the questions from the others.

"My Darling certainly did." Zero Two said with a smug voice.

"Darling!"

"Darling, what does that mean?"

"I don't know."

The others started talking over each other.

"All right be quiet everyone, as for Zero Two she is going to be given the attic room until HQ decided where to send her next, but she not going to be working with Squad 13," Nana announced

Yeah, that tune was going to change pretty quickly.

"Zero Two can I talk to you after lunch?" I asked.

"Sure thing Darling, do you want to pick up where we left off?" She asked.

"You, see."

Xxx

After lunch Zero Two and I retreated up to what should be her room, a bed already made along with her stuff.

"So, Darling-" She was cut off as Hiro gave her a full body hug. "Darling!" She responded in surprise.

"I'm sorry Zero Two, I'm so, so sorry that I forgot." I apologized as tears leaked out from my eyes as I continued to hug Zero Two. After some time, I pulled back a little and looked directly into her blue eyes. "Tell me, do you still have that picture book?"

Xxx

Zero Two froze up as she heard those words.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be.

Nononono.

It was?

It was, wasn't it?"

It was her Darling, he was truly her Darling from back then.

The images of walking through snow, the first taste of sweets.

Her first spoken words, as her Darling was hit by the soldiers and taken away from HER.

Rage bloomed within her.

As the image of him, unconscious and bleeding rocketed through her mind.

And it bleeds it out as she felt his arms around her again.

"Shh, take it easy Zero Two, calm down my Oni, don't worry about them for now. They will get what is coming to them, don't worry though this time I keep my promise."

Zero Two moved her head so that she could look into Hiro's eyes which she now noticed contained a will of defiance that hadn't been there before when he rode her. "Oh, my Darling what has happened to you?"

"Perspective really, after riding Strelitzia with you, along with my memories I gained knowledge that I shouldn't, things that shouldn't be possible for me to know. So, to say the least, I hate this world that Papa has created." Zero two could hear the loathing for the leader of APE when he spoke his name. It seemed that her Darling was going to go against them.

"Now, what about you Zero Two, where did your red skin go?" Hiro asked and at that caused Zero Two to freeze again. "It that headband under your horns isn't it? It suppresses your Klaxosaur blood, making you look more human right?"

"Yes," She answered in a quiet voice. "And that's why I'm fighting the Klaxosaurs so that I could become human be with you."

"You know that's a lie right, that would never make you human, just more of a monster, as you chewed through Stammen." At that Zero Two felt like she was going to cry, she truly was a monster through and through, and nothing could change that. "But, I don't care what you look like, be it red or normal skin. To me, you're more human than they could ever be," he told her.

At that, she looked him directly in his eyes. "Darling?" She asked in shock of what he said, he truly did not care?

She, she had never felt happier in that very moment.

"If you let me show you."

Before she could react, Zero Two felt it again.

Her Darling's lips on her own once again.

And this time he took charge as she felt his tongue against her own.

The kiss was so deep, so sweet, so sensual.

They continued until they had to breath in for air again, but as they parted her lips longed for the touch of his immediately. And her core down below was burning, she needed relief.

Zero Two wanted her Darling to go all the way.

"Want more?" He asked her.

"Yes."

Their lips pressed against one another again, they fell towards her bed, and in a flurry, their clothes were off.

Xxx

Wow.

That was.

Never had I in this life, or the two pre-merger felt anything close to what I was feeling right now.

I looked over Zero Two's amazing body her nakedness was a sight to behold, her breasts were perfectly shaped, not too big or too small they looked like they fit perfectly in his hands. And they were capped with perfect erect nipples, with a small areola around them.

Zero Two's body was that of a goddess to my mind. She was absolutely perfect.

So, much so that my dick which had gotten a generous increase inside was still hard inside her soft and hot pussy. Even though I had orgasmed three times, and releasing massive loads of cum into her womb every time.

"That was amazing Darling you made me feel so wonderful, so much better than piloting." Zero Two said in bliss as her cunt clenched around my member.

"You too, my dear."

"Though there are still a few hours until dinner, and I can still feel your hard penis. So how about we continue this wonderful activity. You called it sex right?"

"If that is what my princess wants. I shall give it to her." I said as I began to thrust into her again my head hitting was properly her cervix. But since this was not my old world, instead of causing pain, it just brought my Oni pleasure.

"Ahh," She moaned as I felt her orgasm again.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	29. In Another World as The Lion King - 2

In Another World as The Lion King[FGO/MLP FIC SI] - Chapter 2

xxx

"Besides Zebras, there also lives two other Sapient races that are native, that being Sphinxes and Lamias/Nagas, your Majesty," Izma explained to me about what kind of beings that lived in Zebrica. Which was a continent-nation divided into several regions, we were currently in Egyptza.

I had groaned internally at that. Cause everything that had to do with Zebra names contained a Z like a stupid ass gimmick.

Though right now I was very thankful for Izma she was a well-learned woman, due to the fact that she was the now deceased Empress's Secretary. Well, more like hand-maiden.

She had escaped from the Capital five years ago then the take over had happened, but had recently been caught by the slavers, though thankfully they hadn't know who she truly was.

Well, my gain their loss.

But if I wanted to take down Izmohtep, and put this country back on track, and stop the chaos that filled it now. Though this was the bad kind of chaos, not the good, but the fun kind that Discord enabled. Though since I had learned, I was in MLP I had almost expected Discord to show up and greet, revealing himself to be the one who had arranged for this to happen, by flicking a Quark to the left.

So I was in need of knights and an army, not a dozen civilians that were currently running around Camelot, but thankfully I could easily get both of them quickly.

First I needed to ask Izma about something. "I guess there are several resistance groups, working against Izmohtep?"

"Yes, a good chunk of the former Royal Army is fighting against Izmohtep, his men and the criminals under his employe, though the success to his take over was thanks to the army of golems at his command, as well as being a Necromancer." What kind of bullshit was this guy, though that did fit with the name, fucking Mummy Imhotep rip off.

"Thank you Izma, your information is invaluable, let's see if we can contact the various groups and organize a proper government and rebellion to take down Izmohtep," I told her, for Zebrica was bloody huge, and it needed a proper bureaucracy to work and function.

"How will you go about that, your Majesty?" Izma asked.

"I'm going to call up some help Izma, I'm going to summon my knights." I said, "Nw, please stand beside me." The female Zebra obeyed as placed herself next to my throne as I began the summoning. "Essence of Silver of Steel-." I began to chant the summoning ritual acting through the Grail that was no win the center of Camelot. "Heed my call and come forth my Knights."

The area in front of me exploded in a plume of fog and there kneeling before me were _my _Knights of the Round Table. Mordred, Lancelot, Gawain, Gareth, Tristan, Agravain, Bedivere, Galahad and to my surprise Morgan. And I think this was Merlin's fault, everyone, besides Agravain and Bedivere, were beautiful women. Galahad looking like Mash. Guess I had my harem.

And it took a moment for them to realize what had happened to their bodies.

"First of my now very adorable knights, this was not my intention for this to happen to you so let us agree to blame Merlin for this."

"Agreed." Was the response from the genderbend Knights. "Though my King might I ask for what reason have you summoned us as Servants, how are you here. And why were _they _summoned and I apologize for a possible offense, a humanoid multicolored horse creature standing next to you?" Gawain asked, her voice was as light as the sun, how fitting.

"I do not know how, but I was summoned to this world and given a second chance. This is not the world we know my knights but a world where Phantasmal Beasts roam the land, and god-like beings exist. Izma here is a Zebra one of the many Sapient beings that exist in this world, and currently, we are the only humans here, but that could change. As for why my sister, child, and Lancelot are here. Is because they answered the call to my side like you did Gawain. And as you can see, Palamedes, Kay, and Ector did not answer the call of summoning." I explained. "As for why I have summoned, is because I have need of you. We are currently in Izma's country of Zebrica that has been taken over by a Tyrant that from I have heard is even worse than Vortigern." That caused a few angry grimaces among my knights as they remembered the dragon. Where I first wielded Rhongomyniad. No, not I-Arturia, did that not me. Though right now we were basically the same person so was there any need to differentiate between us. To say which memories belonged to who, it was just to lives lived simultaneously.

"Thank you for explaining my king," Gawain responded.

"Now before we move onto business I have a few words for you all. I am not the same King that you maybe remember, I've changed upon entering this world, shown a new perspective on my life and reign. And my body is different."

"My King, you're certainly more mature looking than before, your body has aged. I shall write a tune to celebrate its new Majesty." Tristan commented.

"Later Tristan, so with the new insight, I will say this. I am sorry." I apologized to them all and bowed my head.

"Well, I didn't expect to hear that." Commented Morgan from under her veil.

"I apologize to all of you, I was a horrible king to you, and my decision in how to rule caused all of you pain. Mordred my child," Now that caused few shocked expressions and Mordred to freeze up in her armor, though due to her Helmet I could not see her face. "I caused you the most pain, and I regret the way I said those words I said at that time. I never hated you, and if it had been possible, I would have given you the position as heir to my throne. But even if your Rebellion hadn't happened Camelot would have fallen one way or another. I hope you accept my apology, my child." Right now it was best not to bring up her gender, though she was probably had been laughing hard on the inside at the sight of her fellow knights being now women.

"I accept your apology farther," Mordred accepted the apology, but I probably needed to speak with her and Morgan later.

"Now despite Mordred's earlier word, as many of you probably figured out on your own, I am in fact a woman and not a man." And to highlight my words, I dematerialized my armor. Showing off my curvy body and my milky melons. Though only my Merlin given cock was thankfully not visible or erect. Though it would probably show itself quickly with my dear knights' female bodies, and their now blushing faces. And Agravain was adorably looking away, which caused me to smile at the childishness, the Berserker Class Servant was almost as red as a tomato. He was such a prude, but his hatred of women he had gained from Morgan being a shitty mother, explained that. Though hopefully, the Morgan in front of me was the one tempered by her experiences with Charlemagne.

"It is good to see you smile like that once again," Bedivere said with a smile of his own.

"I will admit I didn't know," Tristan admitted, "Though if you were a woman, might I ask how Sir Mordred was conceived or is Lady Mordred now?"

"Don't call me a girl you blind Archer," Mordred growled at Tristan.

"Merlin gave me a dick Tristan if you want to know," I told her.

"My King you shouldn't speak such language." Lancelot chided me, her cheeks were puffy red.

"You're not my mother Lancelot, and you have no legs to stand on when it comes to dirty language, I've heard you and Guinevere's pillow talk. Sometimes I'm shocked that Galahad is your child, you adorable little Marshmallow."

"Thank you for the compliment my King, I think."

"Enough with the shenanigans, we have things to do. Now Izma here is going to brief all of you on this world we're currently in. Afterwards, you that have been affected by the change you can get acclimated to your new female bodies. Again I apologize for that." I said.

"Do not my King, our outward appearance might have changed, but our abilities are still the same." Said Lancelot and demonstrated by utilizing For Someone's Glory to change into his male looking self.

"That is good to hear."

Xxx

My armor dematerialized as I entered my bed chambers so that I could sleep for the night, after a long presentation by Izma about Equus. Called that, and the various races that lived on the planet. And goddammit it was a world of fucking hats, just have a Sapient race and slap a human culture on top of it.

Though that was future me's problem, now I just wanted to sleep before dealing with my Knights and sister.

But first, before I even slept, I had another problem to deal with namely the one attached to my crotch.

I removed my leotard, leaving me completely naked as I sat on my soft bed, my breasts fully exposed and my nipples rock hard.

I slightly flicked one of them and gasped at the sensations that rocketed through my body at that moment I touched it.

I grabbed one again, and this time I began playing with it, pulling and squishing it between my fingers. All while my remaining hand went down to the main prize.

My brand spanking new cock and balls that were so much larger than my previous ones. My hand was unable to wrap itself around my fat member as I jerked it off.

Ropes of precum ran down the sides of it, lubricating my cock quickly so that my current action felt that much better.

"Uh, ah." I moaned and groaned as I stroked my cock, feeling the pleasure through my body.

I continued to masturbate my member until I finally came sending thick ropes of cum into the air that landed and splattered across my body.

"Fuck that was amazing," I commented to myself as my dick went soft and limp. "Well better clean myself up," I said as I scooped up my cum and swallowed the yogurt like substance.

And as I finished eating my salty cum and let myself fall asleep beneath my quilt.

I did not notice a pair of eyes looking at me from the slightly ajar door to my chambers.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	30. Gacha Power Realta Nua - 1

Gacha Power Realta Nua[FGO/Multiverse SI] - Chapter 1

A/N: This is a rewrite of Gacha Power, but there were elements I was not happy with, such as the whole Saint Shard, the upgrades of Emerald and shop. Will be keeping the Gacha and but I will limit Cs's to Black Keys and Bond CEs

Description: Doing Zelretch's dirty work by traveling across the Omniverse with the EX-Luck and best companions.

Xxx

When people went to sleep in their bed. They usually wake up in them too but, apparently not me. For I did not wake up lying down in my comfy ass bed, but, instead, I woke up sitting. On a bench.

"Where the hell," And I immediately stopped talking. For the voice that came out of my mouth wasn't the one I was used to hearing. It wasn't a male one but a female one.

My sleep heavy eyes widened fully, and as I didn't want to, I looked down and saw two bumps constrained in white clothing. And for extra measure, I put a hand down between to confirm, that yes. There was a hole now, where a certain protrusion used to be.

I removed my hand from my crotch and slumped against the bench. For I couldn't even muster any anger over my situation. For while this was on my very long list of fantasies, I did feel happy but also frustration and annoyance over getting rule sixty-three. So I promised to myself to kick the dick who did this to me in the dick.

For it was very obvious, what had happened to me. I had obviously been ROB'd and placed into some fictional setting, along with a new _female_ body. That wasn't just a gender-bend version of my old one. Since this one, I just noticed had orange hair. When mine had black-brown hair. And not mention the clothes I was wearing looked familiar.

I just sighed and put it away for later to think about, for I needed to find out which setting I was in, see if I gained the powers of the setting or other powers, and munchkin my way to victory as was the Self-Insert way.

I was about to stand up but, before my ass was even a centimeter of the bench. I heard a loud "FOU!" to my left.

I turned around and saw a little white creature that had what looked like a letter in front of its paws. A little smile found a place on my face as I now knew I had to kick in the dick, and now I also recognized my clothes, for I was apparently in the body of the female version of Ritsuka Fujimura also known as the Gacha addict Gudako.

"Fou." Said the greatest murderer of humanity once again and pushed the letter towards me.

"I'm guessing that's for me?"

"Fou." Said the Beats more sternly or at least that what it sounded like to me.

"Fine, fine, I read it at once, Jesus," I muttered.

I took the envelope in my hands, opened it, and pulled out the letter inside of it. Which was addressed to me? It didn't have my name on it but, Dear Research Subject was written in the beginning, which I guessed was me. I made a mental note kick him extra hard in the dick.

I began to read the letter.

_Dear Research Subject_

_As you've might have guessed, I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Master of The Second True Magic, Wizard Marshall of The Clock Tower, Kicker of Crimson Moon's ass, and part-time troll alongside Merlin. And I welcome you to one of my grandest experiments. You might be wondering what that experiment is, right?_

I certainly did.

_If your thoughts were 'I certainly did.' Wait, just a moment, for I need to explain some things first._

_FUCING TEASE!_ I continued reading.

_As you might have noticed, you have been given a new body for this experiment. For we can both agree that your old one wasn't in tip-top shape. So I transferred your soul to a new one, with the help of one of my colleges. As to why it's female? Well, I had the choice between a male and a female. And I didn't know which to choose, so I flipped a coin, and I got heads so female it was._

My grip on the letter tightened slightly.

_But, I'm not a total asshole, so I've disabled some reproductive functions so you won't have that pesky period thing._

I reluctantly thanked him for that.

_Now, for the experiment. It is divided into two parts. The first part is a new invention I made, and I need you to test it out. It's in your left jacket pocket._

I checked my pocket and found, what kinda looked like a more advanced version of the Digivice from Data Squad. It was a pearly white color, its design was smooth and sleek, with a blue sphere on the surface, surrounded by a gold ring. There was also no visible start button.

_What you're seeing is the new and improved Kaleidostick. It will be your friend and companion on your journey and help you with the experiment. I created this one after the event you know as Grand Order happened, and she will probably turn you into a Magical Girl that function I can't seem to fix, though. Though she does have different functions that her sisters do not. She is voice-controlled, and to wake her up, you just have to say activate. _

_Wait, what about Fou_? Was my question I hoped he addressed it later. I gave the Beast a quick look and saw that he was snuggled up to my side and seemingly was reading letter too. I couldn't help smile, for so far the situation wasn't too bad. I continued reading

_The second part is that I've detected what looks to be Holy Grail like objects in various Worlds, so I need you to get them and collect them with the Kaleidostick. _

_Yours truly Zelretch. _

_P.S: I almost forgot this. If you're wondering why Fou is with you, it's because he is now your familiar. As to why it's so that he can get back his former power after resurrecting that marshmallow girl. And your Origin allows you to do that easily. Plus, now you have the best pet ever._

I could only groan at the man's so-called humor.

But instead of packing it away immediately, I re-read the letter one more time, as to properly read and calming myself down. A thought struck me. _Was it even Zelretch that had written this? _For parts of the letter didn't feel like something he would write while the rest of it did. And it wasn't like the vampire did things with people's express consent. And from the lines about my previous body, he had prevented me from fully dying by doing this. So I should at least be grateful for that. _While I am probably separated from my family for all of eternity, better that then dead, right? _I mentally asked myself. As I tried to rationalize the situation, for I wasn't really the one for undue panic attacks. I could save the thoughts about if this was Zelretch or not for later.

I packed away the letter and pulled out my device. I looked down at Fou and gave him a smile. "Well, let's do this."

I only got a "Fou." In return.

I held the device in front of me and said. "Activate." The Sphere began to glow, and a holographic screen appeared, floating over it, and a voice came from the device.

"Voice recognized. Systems activating. Connecting to the primary user," I exhaled as I felt if something, had just punched me in the stomach. "Connected to the primary user. All Kaleidostick systems are online. Good day, Mistress how may I help you?" Came the synthetic female voice of the Kalaidotick, which sounded awfully familiar.

I looked at the holographic screen, which now seemed to be showing a menu. That had various tabs on it, which probably led to different functions. "Hm? Good day to you too, eh, what's your name?" I asked the Stick, for she hadn't given me one.

"Sorry, Mistress but, these unit has not been given a designation by Creator. Would Mistress like to give this unit a designation?" The voice almost sounded pleading, that she wanted me to give her a name.

"Okay, Your name is," I thought for a few seconds as to what to actually call her. I decided to go with her sister's naming scheme. "Emerald," I said. "Your name is Emerald."

"This unit has excepted the designation, Emerald. Thank you, Mistress." Emerald answered back.

"You to Emerald. So Emerald, what can you actually do? Zelretch said that you could help me."

"Well, Mistress, I have a great many functions; one of my greatest is the Gacha function." I felt a feeling of despair at that word. "So Mistress press the Gacha tab on the screen." I followed her instructions and pressed the tab. It lit up, and the other tabs disappeared, and I was meet with a very familiar screen. "As you can see, there are now two new tabs. As you can read, the first is the Single Summon and Ten Summon Tap. The functions of the Gacha allows you to Summon Servants into already prepared though empty Class Cards and Craft Essences." Despite my feelings about this evil thing, I couldn't help but, smile at that. "Class Cards allow you to use the powers of a Heroic Spirits by either Installing or Including the Card and temporarily summon them to due battle. Craft Essences are one use artifacts that allow you to us a part of a Servants Legend without having the Hero itself." She explained, and I nodded along. "Now Mistress, I only have seven Class Cards at the moment to fill up, so if you want variety, I have to delete the Servant the card to make room for a new out of any of the classes. But Craft Essences I can hold an unlimited number of. Now Servants and CEs are summoned via Saint Quarts, a rock made of crystalized potential, which will act as the cost of summoning instead of just magical energy. You, Mistress, have 3 SQ ready to be used at the moment."

"That's great and all, but what else can you do?" I asked as there had to be something else.

"I'm not quite a stick like my sisters more like Kaleidogauntlet or vambrace. I can transform you into a magical girl and cast spells by sending what you want, and I handle the calculations. Though you're best of using stuff involving Earth and Ether. I can also teleport to any special coordinate if it is a long-distance or another universe though not required if within the ten-meter range. I also have hammerspace capabilities, hacking of electronic devices, translation, and detecting of spatial anomalies." She fully explained. "But in terms of magical girl power, I'm not quite at the level of my sisters due to my ability to summon Servants, a trade-off if you will in, abilities."

"Thanks for the info, Emerald. Now let's do this." I said as I looked at the screen, and I was once again faced with the Gacha. Let's if my Luck held up, I pressed the Single Summon tab and saw my Quartz disappear. And like in the game, a circle appeared, and over it, a card spun around for a few seconds and stopped, showing the image of the Archer before disappearing and showing I can't believe it's not a Berserker, Ashwatthama, or just Ash. I couldn't help but smile as it seemed that I was indeed lucky.

"Sending Card to hammerspace." Came Emerald's voice, and the screen returned to normal.

"Hey, Emerald, I need Saint Quartz to summon Servants, and I used the three I had, so how do I go about getting more," I asked her. _For my Gacha, addiction has been awakened once more._ I joked to myself, though I did wonder if it was possible to get catalysts to acquire a specific Servant. That was was a thought for later.

"Of course, Mistress, I exist to serve you. Now, Mistress, you can get more Quartz by defeating and killing your enemies. As Saint Quartz is crystalized potential, I can harvest that potential your enemy had and forge it into a Saint Quartz. But not all potential is equal Mistress. So no going around just killing random civilians to get them, that potential needs a certain weight too." Emerald explained. And of course, I wouldn't do what she said as I wasn't a murder hobo, but those I did need to defeat were those important to the 'story' of the world. So probably only 'named' characters counted.

"Thanks for telling me that. So, do you know which World we are in?"I asked her.

"Sorry, Mistress, I do not know which World this is."

I just sighed. "So, I guess we just have to go out and actually explore to find out?"

"It seems so, Mistress."

"Well, get going I guess we don't have all day." I was about to stand up, but, another question entered my mind. "Hey Emerald, why aren't people looking at us. Since we are talking to each other." For there had been people walking by while I had talked with Emerald, so it was a good question.

"I put a SEP-Field around us, it's one of the few spells I can do outside of our Magical Girl form I'm sorry Mistress I shouldn't have done that without your permission, I just thought."

"Nonono Emerald it's fine, it was a good idea you did that," I assured the AI as not to cause her more grief over the situation. "Just remember to say it next time."

"Okay, Mistress, I do that, and I remove the field the moment we get moving. And is there anything else you to ask me, Mistress."

"Yeah, can you talk to me telepathically? So I don't have to talk out loud every time I have to ask you something." There were a few moments of silence Emerald spoke again, this time it wasn't out loud.

[Something like this Mistress?] She said inside my head.

Yeah just like that talk to you later, Emerald.

I stood up from the bench and stretched and cracked my limbs. I turned and looked down at Fou, who was looking up at me. I held out a hand to him and said. "You coming with?"

I was pretty sure he nodded before running up my arm and situating himself in my hair with surprising ease in a way that wasn't annoying ass fuck, so I let him stay.

So now I needed to find where I was. The good thing was that I already had a base. I was in a park, and people all looked Asian so, limited it down to all most every single Anime.

Progress.

I began walking away from my bench, following the park road. I walked past a few families on my way and got a few looks from them. Though mostly from the children and I thought that was because of Fou riding on my head.

I walked for a bit longer until I came upon a playground that had lots of families surrounding most of them were having a picnic, and children were running on the playset, and others were in the sand.

I couldn't help but, smile as I saw the kids running being all cute and adorable. I giggled as I saw two boys run into each other and landed on their buts before laughing at each other.

I was about to continue on, I managed only to take a single step before I heard an earth-shattering boom. It was like a bomb had gone off. I turned around towards where the sound of the explosion had come from. And so had everybody else, and they were all looking in the same direction I was. I could hear people talk to each other about what made that boom. But, I stopped listening to them as I felt it.

A weight.

A weight like I had never felt before.

It was like an ocean was trying to crush my soul out of existence.

I was pretty sure I blacked out there, and I was also pretty sure I heard Emerald calling for me.

….

…..

…

"Haaa," was the sound I made as breathed in a large amount of air like I had never breathed before in my life. There was also a lot of coughing as I tried to get my breathing under control, and worst was that my entire body was covered in cold sweat.

_Emerald, what happened?_

[Oh, Mistress, you're awake. Thank the Root, I was so worried. Something tried to suck out your soul, but, I managed to stop it. But, you fell unconscious afterward.]

I could hear her worry and elation, which made me smile.

_Hear? _

My entire body stopped. For besides Emerald, the world was quiet. And that was wrong, for it shouldn't be so quiet. I should be hearing people walking, adults and children talking and babies crying, about what had just happened. But, I didn't.

I only heard silence.

As realization began to set in. I turned my head around to see something that I never wanted to see in my life.

And there I saw them. Laying on the ground, lying still, not moving, not breathing, eyes were glassy. I saw Fou over by one of the children, he was pushing the boy with his head as trying to wake him up.

I choked.

I didn't know when I was over by the kid. But, before I knew I had ripped his shirt open and my palm was his chest pumping, trying to restart the heart.

1, 2, 3, 4, the numbers counted in my head.

[Mistress.]

I heard Emerald say but, I ignored her. 28, 29, 30, I finished and began mouth-to-mouth. I did it twice and went bag to pumping. 1, 2, 3.

[Mistress, please stop.]

I continued to ignore and did mouth-to-mouth again.

[Mistress, stop it isn't going to help him.]

"Emerald, please shut up. If you're not going to help, at least call an ambulance." I went back to doing CPR.

[Mistress, listen to me; they are all dead. Their Souls have been sucked out. They have no neural activity. All of them are brain dead.]

I ceased doing CPR on the kid. "I know that Emerald," My voice was quiet as tears began leaking down my face. "I know, I know. Have you?" I asked her.

[I have called an Ambulance. I accessed their phones and used the Emergency call service.]

I nodded in approval. _Good move, Emerald_.

I began standing up. My legs were shaking a little as I stood. I looked at the boy at my feet and all other dead bodies. "Don't worry, I'm going to avenge you now." My tone was dead as I spoke, all while trying to hold back my tears. My adventure was off to an awful start.

For now, I knew where I was. The park, the explosion, the pressure, and the soul-sucking that chain of events lead me to one conclusion.

I was in Bleach.

And I had just born witness to Yammy's afternoon snack.

I heard another explosion, and I knew I had to be fast.

"Emerald, Card now." My voice was ice cold, but, it was filled with anger.

[Materialising]

The Card appeared in my hand, and like I had done it a thousand times, I placed it on the ground and yelled. "INSTALL!" As I felt my Magical Circuits flare-up, activating like I had turned them on a thousand times before this.

The Card flashed with light, and I felt it.

I felt it through my body, as the Heroic Spirits' existence overlaid my own, allowing me to utilize its power.

As the light show died down. I gave a single look towards the smoke tower; the previous explosion had left.

And I was filled but nothing but rage.

My own and Ashwatthama's burning anger at the atrocity that had just taken place before, one that had come without any warning.

There had been no time for them to get to safety know what kind of danger they were; I had only survived due to Emerald. These families were not as fortunate.

I felt the warrior's power and confidence around my body as his armor formed though one that fit the female Ashwatthama body that I now had as I was not much taller.

It seemed that the transformation was different from the ones used by Illya and Co. Not that I cared, I was too fucking angry to care.

And now, thanks to my new abilities, I could easily sense the presence of Yammy and Ulquiorra, along with what I guessed was Ichigo already on the scene, but his energy was dropping.

They were strong, very strong. But that did not matter to me for I was Ashwatthama, the strongest warrior among the Brahmin, in the entire Mahabaratha war.

I would kill them, I would rip and tear them apart and sunder that spiritual flesh in Shiva's destructive power.

I swung the massive Chakram upon my back, and I ran towards them at maximum speed I had the magical energy to waste on a trivial act like this thanks to Emerald providing it, though, after this, my Magic Circuits were going to be on fire.

I broke through the tree to see that Yammy was holding Ichigo by the head and that Orihime and Chad were knocked out on the ground alongside what looked to be Tatsuki.

"Hey, asshole, how about you just die! Sudarshan Chakra Yamaraj!" I shouted as I unleashed the Noble Phantasm as I kicked the now flaming chakram towards the brute of an Arrancar. Its power to devastate armies focused down to ensure the decimation of one singular entity.

And also, Yammy had to throw away Ichigo to use his singular arm to defend himself, and that was the last mistake he would ever make. He would have been of dodging the attack if he wanted to survive, but the number 0 had shit for brains, so he just let his Hierro tank the hit and not even reinforcing it to be stronger because he couldn't tell it was stronger than his current defense.

Not that it would matter.

As it was immediately rendered apart by the chakram as this Noble Phantasm was made to tear apart all defensive abilities no matter what kind it was. The fact that it was empowered by the Hindu God of Destruction's power did not make the end result any prettier. As the oversized weapon and its blades tore right through Yammy. And as the cheery on top of the cream, the gem of Mani apparently classified Hollows as demonic creatures, so any attack they would bring to bear would do no damage.

My how lucky I was.

Leaving him only half the Arrancar he used to be. And the weapon spun back to me as I jumped forward towards Ulquiorra, for I wasn't done yet.

Anger and vengeance still burned in my heart, in our heart. For he to was guilty of the crime Yammy had committed. He would burn for not stopping him, and so too would Aizen for enabling this to happen.

Die, die die. They would all burn and die.

I grabbed the chakram and brought out the blades and flames once again in mid-air as I used a burst of fire to bring myself down in a slam right on top of Ulquiorra. But the fourth Espada had almost infinite brain power compared to Yammy and had the presence of mind to use Sonido to dodge. Probably having realized how easily it tore through Yammy. The weapon slammed into the ground, and I realized it would take me a few seconds to tear it out as it had gotten seriously stuck in it.

He reappeared right next to me and slammed his fist into my sternum, and I would forever relish the look upon his face as he realized that his punch had done _nothing. _If I was not wearing the armor, I would have compared it to a light breeze against my skin.

I used my stuck chakram as leverage to spin around and kick Ulquiorra in the face with a fiery foot sending the Arrancar flying into the ground, I spun again and tore my weapon out as I looked at what Shiva's flames had done to Ulquiorra's face. And he could now easily pull off a Two-Face cosplay if he wanted too. But my satisfaction was short-lived as I saw his face regenerate back into its emo look.

Well, if I wanted to get the job done, I would have to cook the stake all the way until it was well and done.

"Who are you, woman?" He asked in annoyance.

"Your death Ulquiorra, you shall burn for you and Yammy's crime against humans whose soul you consumed," I spoke in cold rage as I revved up my chakram.

"I see then I shall be leaving," He responded as I saw him open up a Garganta behind him.

"No, you don't, asshole!" I shouted as I threw the chakram at him, but it closed before it reached him, and so it just collided with the ground.

I growled in anger, I should have gone for him instead of Yammy, but I had wanted to secure Ichigo's safety first. And there was not anything with that, and I could feel Ashwatthama agreeing with my statement even if he was still beyond pissed, but so was I.

I dematerialized the weapon, and I turned around to face Ichigo who was sitting on the ground with a now awake Orihime healing him using her power.

"Thank you for saving Kurosaki-kun." Orihime thanked me as I stood before them.

"You're welcome, what about you, boy?" I asked, letting Ashwatthama's way of speech influencing me a bit.

"I will be fine, but who are you?" He asked.

"Someone who is beyond pissed, but if you wish to talk, I will contact you later, Substitute. For I have the knowledge, you wish to possess and know. And with it comes the power to protect." I told him, leaving the seed in his mind, cause I wanted him to take the needed bait as a plan quickly formed in my mind as I spoke.

And then I turned around.

"Hey, hey, what the hell do you mean, ack!" He shouted at me, but his words turned into sounds of pain pretty quickly as he presumably tried to move.

And as I jumped away from the scene, I could feel to other spiritual powers enter the clearing, and it seemed that Urahara and Yoruichi were pretty damn late or had they arrived on time and had hidden their presence to observe me until I left.

That would be a question for later.

I continued leaping away from the park, after quickly picking up Fou into the city, where I landed on a rooftop and disengaged the Install.

"Fuck!" I yelled quietly as I dropped to my knees in pain, I could feel my Magical Circuits burning. I hadn't noticed it, but it seems this body did have few instinctive memories about Magic Circuits and had granted them to me.

"Fou, fou." Fou seemed to ask in concern as wagged his tail at me.

"I'm fine, I grunted as I stood back up and followed placing himself on my shoulder like Pikachu, god he was so small and adorable.

[You've overworked your Circuits a little bit too much as they are newly opened and so are not used to channeling magical energy and converting the Od, and Mana.]

"Thank you for the info Emerald didn't realize that," I grunted as made way over to the rooftop's edge and found a fire escape, I could probably jump and reinforce myself using the Chaldea uniform, but I wanted to my circuits to cool off a bit.

[So, Mistress what is the plan for now, also you've got two SQ from defeating the one known as Yammy, his being held immense potential.] She informed, and that made sense as Yammy could go from 10 to 0. And his Resurreccion made him even stronger.

"For now, get something to eat and maybe rent a hotel room for the rest of the day and night, and tomorrow I'm going to talk to Ichigo." For seriously, the boy deserved to know the truth, and no 'but he is not ready' bullshit was going to stop me from doing so.

I had Emerald hack an Atm and used the money to buy sandwiches, drinks, and snacks for Fou to eat.

Afterward, I found a hotel that took hard cash for a single night stay in a room that had its own private bathroom attached to it.

I could feel the onset of exhaust hitting me as I entered the room even though the clock had yet to hit six.

Xxx

The water ran down my naked body as scrubbed myself clean. But it was very different from what I normally did as I was used to cleaning a male body and not a female one.

So I was unused to the sensations I was currently feeling, and as I reached a certain area, it quickly escalated to what one would expect.

"Ahh!" I moaned as my finger caressed my outer lips, I had to be really sensitive for just after a few touches I felt liquid that was certainly not water on my hands.

"Ahh!" I moaned again as I fell to the shower floor as a single finger penetrated my pussy lips and went inside.

I couldn't believe how fucking good that felt.

I pumped index finger in and out as my other hand went up to my decently sized breasts and began to fondle my left one.

I continued to moan as I pinched and pumped.

The pleasure I was feeling was utterly alien to my mind, as I added another finger to my pussy, trying to squeeze more pleasure out of my cunt. Soon, two turned into three, and three became four.

And before I knew it I was fisting my cunt with my entire hand, it felt so fucking good, and it looked so fucking hot.

Barely paid any thoughts to how stretched my cunt had to be for me to be doing what I did. I stopped pinching my nipple as I saw something peeking out from my hood.

It was my clit.

My big fat clit.

That stood erect like it was a fucking cock ready to be stimulated.

I reached down and pinched it.

Then I came.

Silent screams left my throat as I felt my cunt convulse around my hand. I saw liquid flow around my hand in streams.

Guess I was a squirter.

I pulled my hand out my cunt, my female cum clung to it, and without thinking, I took it up to my mouth and licked it clean before the water could wash it away.

"Fuck that felt awesome," I admitted while grinning. Yeah, I could deal with having a female body.

And as I left the shower, I felt even more exhausted, though now I had come to terms with my female body, not that I truly cared. As my own sense of self was not really associated with my gender, body, or even name. I was me, and I knew that.

_And I'm going to need a new one, aren't I? _I thought as my head hit the pillow, and I fell asleep almost immediately. Fou lying next to me.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	31. Gacha Power Realta Nua - 2

Gacha Power Realta Nua [FGO/Multiverse SI] - Chapter 2

xxx

The clock struck three, and I had done absolutely nothing the entire day, well that wasn't entirely true. I had learned or perhaps was it more accurate to say that I had re-learned how to utilize my Magic Circuits and access the spells within the Mystic Code that I wore.

And designing my Magical Girl outfit alongside Emerald, which just ended up with me plagiarizing Kiana's Herrscher Battlesuit. It was perfectly suited to work as my costume, especially since we had the same bust size. And it was also the right amount of lewd to function as a Magical Girl outfit as was tradition.

But I had just been waiting for the most part until the current time, as this was when Ichigo was set free from the cruel walls of High School.

Cause I really needed to talk to him, to tell him the truth for he deserved to hear it. Cause the truth was necessary if he wanted to unlock his full potential, cause it was there, but Old Man Zangetsu was keeping a lid on it, out of a misplaced feeling of protection and selfishness. Even if he was a part of Ichigo's soul, he was also Juha Bach, and probably that screwed the priorities a bit.

But first, we needed to talk at a place he would listen to me, and I already knew that location, now I just needed to tell him to come. And that was the easiest part of this whole plan.

"_This is Kurosaki Ichigo, what can I help you with?" _Ichigo asked as he picked up his phone as I used Emerald to call him.

"Ichigo we met yesterday, so if you wish to know the truth about yourself, and why your mother died that day to Grand Fisher, come to her grave at four, and I shall tell you." And that was the hook, line and sinker to get him to come along.

"_Wait, who the hell are you what do you me-." _I cut him off as Emerald ended the call.

[Done Mistress, now what do you plan to do?]

"Like I said, Emerald go to the graveyard, wait, and talk," I responded as I walked down the street already on my way to the resting place of the dead.

It only took me ten minutes for me too arrive, and so I had to wait for fifty for Ichigo to come, thankfully though I had picked up some manga earlier in the day to entertain myself, besides surfing the primitive internet which existed in 2001.

But I would have to postpone finishing my Chinese comic as Emerald spoke up as soon as we entered the graveyard.

[Mistress you remember when I told you yesterday that I could detect spatial anomalies?]

"Yeah, I do. Do you sense something that is not supposed to be here?" I asked.

[That I do not know, but I am detecting what looks to be a concealed Pocket Dimension in the middle of this Graveyard. That kind of warped space is unmistakable.]

"Take me there cause, I have absolutely no knowledge about such thing existing here." And that was entirely true, there existed no such thing in the canon timeline, and I didn't even know anyone with the capabilities to create such a thing with the exception of Juha, maybe Urahara as an experiment maybe. But even then, he would have made one in the training area. Not in the middle of the fucking cemetery.

So, this was a complete mystery to me.

I headed into the middle of the graveyard where this Pocket Dimension was located, I couldn't see it but Emerald easily could as we stood in the crossroads walkway. I couldn't see any ghosts around, which was either a good or bad thing. I decided to go with good for now, but what with this bubble of space it could quickly change to bad.

"So, Emerald, what can you tell me about this thing?"

[The thing is rather large on the inside, and I can detect a being that has a similar spiritual composition like the one you eliminated yesterday. The magical energy levels are higher than the big one was outputting but not by.]

So a Hollow was inside of the Pocket Dimension that was good to know, but it seemed to be on the level of a sealed Yammy. Which probably put it around Espada level, so it was perhaps a Vasto Lorde level Hollow. But now the question was the fuck was it doing in there? And who had really set it up? As this seemed to disqualify Urahara as the creator, maybe Aizen but doing something like this seemed out of character. Mayuri maybe, but he would keep such a thing close by.

"Anything else you can tell me, Emerald?" I asked once again.

[Mistress, the Pocket Dimension has various concepts written into it, one being the gathering of spirits. So this is probably why there are no human souls wandering around nearby. The must-have all gotten sucked into this.]

Yeah, that settled it, I was going to destroy this thing as it seemed to be a feeder for the Hollow inside. But how long had this thing been here, since there was a bloody Vasto Lorde inside. "Okay, Emerald can you take this thing apart."

[Yes, but we need to eliminate the entity inside, this Hollow as you've identified it as. As that is what is keeping this Pocket Dimension stable. If we go inside and eliminate, it will collapse on its own.]

"Great when we shall do that, and this can serve as a testing ground for the transformation and Servant Materialization," I told her.

[Of course, Mistress, commencing transformation, and preparing third-dimensional location shift.]

In a flash of light, my outfit was replaced, and I stood in the white, orange, purple, and black colored outfit that was Herrscher Kiana. Ether constructed wings floating behind my back, to help with the image that flight was possible for me.

And then I heard Emerald execute the shift, and I realized this bore similarity to a Mirror World shift, as a second later I no longer found myself in the graveyard, but what looked to be a singular mountain, that seemed to have no bottom or not peak. At least none I could see from my position as I looked over the edge.

Someone had been very creative while making this place, certainly beyond anybody that wasn't Juha, and again this didn't seem like a thing he would make willy-nilly.

I brought out Ashwatthama's card, and threw it to the ground to activate the third function the Class Cards in Emerald's possession possessed.

The normal one had two, Including and Install. Include just Materialized the weapon and gave the user weakened stats, but the magical energy cost was much lower. Install was then user gained the outfit, and full abilities of the Servant. Though in my case, I was fully transformed into a look-alike of the Servant, gender-bend if the Servant was male. As was the case with Ash yesterday where I became a female version of him.

Now the final one, one was one the regular cards could use, but the user couldn't, namely summoning the Servant and materializing them around the card itself. Though with the usual cards, the Servant would-be weakened and mindless. Though with me, that would apparently not be the case, according to Emerald.

"Essence of Silver and Steel… Materialize Archer!" I shouted my Aria as the card touched the ground, and it lit with a summoning circle.

And second, later, the dark-skinned Indian man that was Ashwatthama stood before me.

"Sup, Master who do you want to die? I'm still angry about what those two did yesterday, so who do you want me to rip apart?" He asked, enthusiastically.

"You remember me installing your card?" I asked in surprise, though it shouldn't really have as I had felt his emotions. These Class Cards were not as mindless as the normal ones with the exception of Gilgamesh. But Gil was Gil, and the dude broke all the rules, when it came to anything.

"I did, and I must say having breasts was a different experience, so Master my power is available to you who do you want me to crush? And where exactly are we?" Asked with a grin as fire began to coat his chakram.

"A monster of the same species as the two from yesterday, but less evolved. It should be intelligent, but something tells me won't solve this diplomatically. As for where we are? We're inside a Pocket Dimension containing the beast, and it designed so that it sucks in human souls to feed it, denying them their journey through Samsara." For that was the entire Bleach cosmology was based on. Hindu and Buddhist mythology in regards to the afterlife, but with a layer of Japan spread all over it. Though if Burn the Witch was somewhat canon here, there were multiple Soul Societies, and Hollows were a global problem. Which fucking sucked donkey balls.

"That's all I need to hear Master, now where is the beast?" He asked as he began to focus on detecting it.

"It should be nearby. Emerald?"

"Running on the side and down towards you." She informed us, which meant it was above us, though thankfully, this a flat part of the mountain, so we had a lot of ground to fight on.

"Yeah, I'm sensing it," Ash stated as his head turned upwards, and I did the same, and I saw the Hollow running down at us. Yeah, it was a Vasto Lorde. The humanoid shape was unmistakable.

And also it was utterly insane, as I could not see a single speck of sanity in its, no his eyes. The Vasto Lorde actually reminded me of Ibaraki. Though more accurate to say, this was one that had his looks based more towards the Oni side. Highlighted by the long thin horns extending from his mask. And the large clawed hands that looked like they could easily tear a Lieutenant in half or should I use Vice-Captain? A question to find out later.

"Alright, let's go, Archer." Calling the Indian Warrior, by his class.

"As you command Master?" He shouted as he ran towards the Hollow while laughing gleefully. I was going to get this over with fast, so I was just going to focus on binding and stopping his movement.

"Constrict!" I shouted to manifest magic circles that fired of locks that bound the Hollow to the mountainside by his Leg and arms like that one Bakudo. I should probably get a book on that, so that I could better make spells that behaved like they did. Cause using Emerald to cause Magecraft required a clear image of what I wanted to be done. The clearer and more accurate it was, the better and more stable it was.

"Arggh!" Ashwatthama roared as jumped towards the now bound Vasto Lords, to slay him in a single strike. But it seemed the Oni Hollow was not done yet, as perhaps his instincts warned of his imminent demise. He opened his mouth and fired a massive Cero straight into his face. And if this had been another Servant, more damage would have been done. But since this is Ash, and with that one Skill of his. He could easily tank the blast of concentrated magical straight on without any damage done to him.

But the same could not be said for the Hollow, as the Archer Class Servant crushed the Oni based Hollow with his flaming wheel.

I could hear all of him just breaking under the pressure of the hit as the remains of it went up in ash.

And as cool as that had been, it was kinda anticlimactic, but that was Ashwatthama for you strongest warrior of the Mahabharata Epic. Even if I had not been there, the result would have been the same in the same amount of time.

I just made it easier on his part.

"Wooh, thanks for that Master; no, I feel a bit better; I see you some other time if you choose to Materialize or use my power for yourself." The flaming spoke as he vanished, and the Archer Class Card returned to storage.

[We, should leave now Mistress the place is starting to come undone, but I have a lead for where we can go. I teleport you out now." A second later, we were back in the Cemetery and I was back in my Chaldea uniform.

"Now, what have you discovered while inside Emerald?" I asked the Kaleidostick as Fou returned to my shoulder, the little critter happily chirping into my neck. For if we genuinely had a lead to uncovering whoever set this place up, I would be glad.

[I noticed it while inside, the Pocket Dimension had spells with the function of recording and monitoring the beast inside and transmitting the data to another location. Which I managed to locate.]

"Great, we can go there tomorrow," I stated.

[Also Mistress, the beast also had enough potential for a singular SQ, though it was barely enough.]

"Also great, let's see if I can go for another Servant." If the Gacha was merciful enough for me.

I brought up the screen and hit the single summon button, and watched as the orbs spun going into three rings, showing that it would be a Servant arriving. The card spun around to show a gold Berserker card, revealing itself to be Lancelot.

Which was fine, Zerkalot was a powerful Servant, and I would be interesting to see how Mad Enhancement would work on me.

Now I could finally read my book as I still had like forty minutes until Ichigo arrived, so now it was just playing the waiting game.

Xxx

"Why hello Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm glad you showed up," I spoke as I saw the carrot-top walk up the stairs of the graveyard that took one up to the shrine and higher levels of the resting place. And I looked like a real super-villain as I sat there petting Fou as he approached me.

"So, you're the one who called me?" Ichigo asked with his standard scowling face.

"That was me."

"So who the hell are you, and why do you look so different from yesterday?"

"Ah, so you're able to tell that was me?"

"I'm shit at sensing Reiatsu, but even if it is a little bit different like one layered on top of another, I can your presence is the same that was underneath yesterday." Well, I had to give Ichigo a bit of credit, his sensing abilities weren't utterly shit, and being so close probably helped, and I had really no way to suppress my own presence. I wasn't an Assassin at the moment.

"Let's just say that is a part of my power, as for who I am? My name is Emilya Spirit. And I have knowledge which you desire." I told him.

"I know that you said something about my mom, what the hell do you know about that?" He asked with anger.

"A lot I am very knowledgeable person, only Aizen and Urahara can match me in that regard," I told him, which caused his eyes to narrow.

"Well, since you did kill one of his goons yesterday, so I guess you're against him?"

"I am, but back on topic. Do you know want to know the truth of how your mother died Ichigo and your heritage?" I asked him, with a devious smile. I was getting way too into this.

"And I know she was killed by Grand Fisher the bastard, or are you telling me that there is more to it? And how the hell do I know you're not lying to my face?" He asked with suspicion. Which he was well within his rights to be.

"Yes, there is much more; whether you believe me or not is up to you, Ichigo, but I will not lie to you about this," I told him.

"Fine, tell me, and I be on my way."

"As you wish," I stated. "Your Mother, Masaki Kurosaki, was a Quincy and your father is a former Shinigami Captain."

At that, Ichigo's eyes widened. "You-you are not lying, are you?" He knew it within himself that I was telling the truth.

"No, am I not, have you ever wondered why Ichigo you have Shinigami powers Ichigo? They are your own not Rukia's so they had to come from somewhere? And the only way for a living soul to develop such a potential is then one of the parents is one."

"I can't argue with that logic, but if Goat-Face is a Shinigami, how come he hasn't used his powers?" Ichigo asked, and now the exposition and question train rolling.

"Until recently they were sealed away due to Aizen's meddling one his experiments a powerful Hollow named White infected your mother with a Hollow Virus that threatened to kill her. But thanks to Urahara, Isshin used his soul to stabilize your mothers via a spiritual bond between the two. Which sealed the Hollow energies and his own powers away making him a 'Fake' human so to speak. But that virus was still within her and it carried unto you then you were born, and so did the bond and just until recently it was broken and your own Hollow nature is coming forth." Man, the face Ichigo was making was a nasty one.

"You said that Goat-Face powers were sealed away but you didn't say anything about my mother's Quincy powers being sealed away too?" He asked.

"That is correct; her power was fully functioning and under normal circumstances, she would easily have killed Grand Fisher. But at that moment, she was screwed and her powers were taken from her, along with another Quincy mother's own." I saw Ichigo's eyes widen again as he realized who I was talking about.

"Taken by who?"

"Everything comes from somewhere Ichigo including Quincies so there has to be one who was the first. And he is their Immortal King, recuperating right now after his battle with the Head-Captain a thousand years ago. Juha Bach spread his power to others, and so he can easily take them back again. That is what he did the moment Grand Fisher attacked."

"Bastard!" Ichigo cursed. "Where is he now?"

"Hiding in Soul Society's shadow quite literally right now. But Ichigo you have already Juha Bach," I informed him. Now to drop the biggest bombshell on his probably already fragile mind but he needed it.

"Wha?" Was his confused response.

"As I said a Quincy's power is a shard of his, even you have one within you and you've seen him. An elderly man with black hair and a scraggily beard." And I didn't think eyes could go that wide. "That man you've been calling Zangetsu is not your Zanpakuto Spirit. Your Hollow is, for that power, fused with your Shinigami Essence; he is just suppressing and keeping your true potential hidden."

"No."

"Yes, Ichigo just ask him, and will tell you the truth even if he is Juha; he is also a part of your soul, and you can't truly lie to yourself, can you." And that was when Ichigo lost consciousness and collapsed onto the stairs.

"Guess they pulled you in or you managed to enter," I said as I went down and pulled Ichigo over to the side. And I guess I had to reward him with being such an attentive listener.

And there was only one solution.

A lap pillow.

I sat down and placed the boy's head on my lap.

Ah, he was going to freak the fuck out when he woke up.

And it took about five minutes for the hybrid to his eyes once again, his blue orbs looking straight at me.

"So did you have a conversation with them or what?" I asked as he blinked and he seemed to slowly realize where his head was laying.

"Gargh what the hell woman!" He shouted at me as he removed his head and stood up pointing his finger at me.

"Aww, here I thought that boys wanted the ultimate gift that is the lap pillow or was I miss informed," I said with grinning teeth.

"The hell not you don't do that to people in real life." He shouted at me, and I tried my best to not laugh, but it was a futile effort on my part, and his blushing face did not help.

"Farharhar!" I laughed but it was quickly over. "You're certainly in a better mood than before. So Ichigo do you believe me now?"

And that brought the situation back down to earth again. "Yeah, nagged a bit but they told the truth. Just going to need to deal with that."

"Well, at least White won't be as big an ass to you now."

"As if, Zangetsu. Both of them want me to bust my ass out in training now to get a handle on all my abilities." He responded.

"Well, the Vizards can at least show you the ropes in regards to your Hollow powers. Cause I bet the only lesson you're going to get out him in regards to that is 'follow your instinct, you moron' or something similar."

"You Emily it is kinda frightening you know so much. How do you even know all of that?" He asked.

"That is my secret and one I won't be sharing cause frankly, it doesn't matter where I got the information from. What is important is just that I know and nothing else. But Ichigo now you gotta pay me back for all that sweet info that I gave you." I stated.

"Pay you back? With I thought you were giving it to me?" His face was utterly perplexed.

"Nothing is free, boy. So I want payment for services rendered." I once again stated.

"And that is?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"For me to sleep in your closet." That was my payment for services rendered.

That caused him almost to face-vault but he managed to recover before he fell to the ground.

"You don't have any place to live, do you?" He asked flatly.

"Well, I can buy another hotel room for the night, but I don't wanna spend any money," I responded.

I could see him mentally groaning. "Fine, you can stay Yuzu will probably be overjoyed. I call and tell that we'll be having a guest over."

"Than you Ichigo, you da best now how about I-." My words were stopped as Fou hit me on the cheek.

"Fou, Fou."

"Argh, don't be a fun Nazi Fou," I said and I turned my head to see Ichigo looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Right, Ichigo, this is Fou; he is my animal companion."

"Well, nice to meet him. Now just follow me, and I show you the road to our house."

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	32. Broodmother - 1

Broodmother[Corruption of Champions SI] - Chapter 1

xxx

My eyes opened up, and at first, I thought I had fallen asleep in my comfortable office chair, but that idea was quickly dismissed as I no longer was sitting in it.

Instead, I was sitting on some earth rather than in my chair. And by the looks of it, I was in some sort of cave and not my house.

_I've just been ROB'ed haven't I_. I thought, and I tried to move my arms and legs, and I quickly discovered that they had been tied with a rope, and the one who had done, had been professional about it and tied my arms behind my back.

_That's just great._ I mentally remarked and leaned against the cave wall behind me. I wasn't smooth enough to get my arms in front of me, tie my legs. So instead, I tried to look for a sharp rock sticking out to try and cut the ropes.

"So, you're finally awake about time." I stopped searching and turned my head towards where I had heard the male voice.

And in front of me was what I could only say, was an Imp. Short, red skin, wings, and ugly ass face, and a massive penis jutting out from his crotch.

_Oh, hell, no. _I thought as I tried to get out of my bindings.

"You aren't getting out of that buddy," the Imp spoke. "You're not going to get away like the last one did." The Imp was right next to me, the red shaft of the Imp's cock was right in my face, it blue head an inch from my lips.

And worst of all was the smell it was making, it wasn't bad it rather intoxicating, and it was making my dick hard.

I saw pre-cum begin to drip from the head and onto my shirt.

"Open your mouth, bitch, or I'm going to kill you!" The Imp threatened me and thrust his hips into my lips.

I didn't want to die, so I opened my mouth and not a second after the dick was past my teeth and straight into my throat.

"Grkh, grkh, grhk," I gagged as my body tried to remove the foreign object from my throat.

"Fuck, your throat is so fucking tight, bitch." The Imp moaned as he continued to push his massive cock down, my throat while it began to, I think, shoot small gullets of pre down into my stomach.

My body tried to breathe in the air, but that was pointless as my nose meet his crotch, which meant the entirety of the Imp's cock was in my throat. I tried to ignore the part of my brain that thought that this felt good.

I might be bi, but I never wanted to be fucking raped. _I hate your body_. And my cock just got harder, as the Imp now began to face-fuck me.

His hard cock continuously pumped in and out of my throat but never leaving my mouth.

The Imp did it in such a way that allowed air to come to my lungs so that I wouldn't suffer from oxygen deprivation.

"Here it comes, bitch." That he did finally show, and my face was once again the crotch as I could feel the cock expand inside my mouth and throat.

And then it came.

Literally, as I felt the floodgate open and shot after shot of thick cum was directly sent down into my stomach. I could feel it expand as the Imp's sperm fill it.

He continued to fire like that for thirty seconds straight before he pulled out of my throat, and I blacked out.

"Blargh." Was all I said as I coughed up spat of cum from my stomach, it had the consistency of yogurt as it hit my legs and it began to seep into my clothes.

"That was great bitch, you have a perfect pussy mouth, now let's get to the main event." The Imp said and reached into his saddle and pulled out a vial with some kind of concussion in it. "I hope this works like those Succubi said it would." The Imp corked it open.

As much as I didn't want to drink it, my body felt too weak, and I let him pry my mouth open and pour it down my throat.

I felt it, my entire body felt hot, I closed my eyes as the feeling grew worse, especially in my chest and crotch area.

I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of fabric rip apart, and on my chest, I saw two massive objects I didn't have before.

I had tits, breast torpedos, milk machines, and the were giant huge I didn't know cup sizes, but large enough to tear my XXL t-shirt into pieces.

And each tit was capped off by a giant nipple.

"Let's see if the main part has changed," I returned my attention, he looked at me with a big toothy grin.

He reached for my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear, and there it was.

Where my cock had once been, there was now a canyon. And it was a very wet canyon as I could see liquids stream from my new pussy lips, coming so fast it was making a pool on the ground.

Besides that, it was hot burning so, and I wanted to be gone, by any means necessary.

The Imp did say anything had put his hand forwards and flicked my new clit.

I was pretty sure I just came as a surge of pleasure filled my mind, and my cunt began to spew juices all over the place.

I moaned as my body spasmed a few more times, and the puddle beneath grew more abundant, my entire body felt hot, and I wanted it to go away by any means.

"Bitch, your hole is leaking like crazy, so how about I plug that up?" The Imp said and began to spread my legs. I noticed that my legs were no longer bound, I didn't care I spread my legs open and showed my pulsating cunt to the Imp. "I see that you're cooperative, now let me reward."

He took his massive shaft into his hand and began to guide it towards my waiting cunt.

I saw and felt the head press against my nether lips.

_It feels so good._

When with a single move he thrust the entire length into my sopping wet hole, he went straight through what had been my newly created hymen, but I didn't feel any pain only pleasure as the member went further into me.

I moaned like a wanton whore as I felt the cock bump into my cervix. "More," I moaned as the Imp began to pull his fat ass cock back.

"Only if you beg for it, you whore." The Imp said as he pulled his cock further out of my cunt

"Please."

"What did you say I didn't hear you?"

"Please, I want your cock."

"Again."

"I want your big fat cock to fuck my cunt."

"Ahah, you forgot something, you need to call me Master." The ordered and his cock was had almost exited my pussy.

"Please, Master, I want your cock to wreck my pussy," I begged the Imp.

"What a good slave." The Imp said, and he grabbed my new and sensitive tit flesh.

I moaned as he fondled my breasts and twisted my new big fat nipples, he took hold of them before he thrusted back into me.

This time he went all the way, and his head went straight through my cervix and hit the back of my womb.

My eyes rolled up behind, and my vision went black as I fell unconscious as my brain wasn't to process the pleasure Master's cock was giving me.

Xxx

I felt consciousness return to me, and my eyes opened up again.

_What happened?_ I thought. I felt kinda good around my crotch and looked down to see what was going on.

And when I remembered what had happened to me.

_Son of Bitch!_ I mentally roared in anger as I saw that the fucking Imp was still docked in my newly formed pussy.

Though thankfully, the Imp wasn't fucking me anymore as he seemed to have fucked himself asleep on me.

I could hear the Imp snoring and the vibrations he made I could feel through his cock and stimulated my pussy.

I didn't know how long I've been unconscious for, but I guessed it had been some time, as my stomach had expanded beyond belief, and I now looked nine months along with a pregnancy. It wasn't a baby that was in my stomach, but several loads of thick, creamy sperm.

_What the fuck am I thinking, I need to get away from here. _I tried to fickle with the ropes that bound my hands. But to my surprise, they just simply fell off me. I guess due to my new feminine arms, I was to get out, as they were now slimmer than before.

I tried to stand up, but I encountered a problem with the Imp, as his cock was pretty stuck inside my pussy and wasn't falling out of it.

_Fuck me literally. _I thought, seeing no better option, I grabbed the area of the cock that was still outside of my pussy and began pulling it out.

I moaned as the head left my womb and came completely out of my pussy, and it wasn't done yet as apparently my act of taking it out had stimulated it enough to shoot out one last load.

The white baby-batter came out of the head like a geyser. And coated the front of my body in a layer of thick, creamy sperm.

I swallowed a bit that had landed in my mouth, and I moaned, from how good it tasted.

I looked down and saw my massive mammaries. Was also coated in the load and now looked whiter than before.

Also, now that the Imp's cock wasn't blocking my pussy, the cum he had shot into it left like a waterfall.

I moaned again as my womb was emptied of the cum contained within it, and after a few seconds, my pussy now only gripping a little cum. A pool of the Imps sperm was now gathered at my feet along with my pussy juices.

_Now, going to take my revenge for you drugging and raping me. _I looked around the cave for something to use, and I found a good rock to use.

I picked up the heavy rock and lifted it over to the still sleeping Imp, his face was still blissful from having fucked me into unconsciousness.

I lifted the rock over his face. "Oh, how I wish you were awake right now. See you in hell." I said and dropped the rock on his face.

There was the sound of a crunch as the rock crushed the Imps skull. I felt a bit of puke in my mouth as I saw the blood flow.

_I need to leave. Might as well take this. _I picked up the Imps satchel and made my way out of the cave and into the world of what I believed to be Mareth.

As I walked, I didn't notice that a small bump had appeared on my stomach.

Xxx

"I didn't expect to actually find something," I said as I looked at what I guessed was the Champion's hut.

I had confirmed that this was indeed Mareth, by how fucked space here was, by walking several meters in a few steps and by thinking where you needed to go, and I thought about a camp.

Though another confirmation for why this was Mareth currently laid in my stomach literally. I patted my gravid belly.

A signature thing of Mareth was the accelerated pregnancies this place had, but this was utterly ridiculous as I had been wandering for half an hour, and I already looked almost two months along.

I really hadn't expected the Imp to knock my newly formed womb up, but apparently, I was maybe super fertile or something now.

I made my way down to the hut. "Hello, is anybody here?" I asked as I opened the door. There was nobody inside.

The hut was a large single room. It had a bed, a desk, a wardrobe along with three chests, and the whole place was dusty.

It looked like there hadn't been anybody here for some time.

I opened the windows and began to dust out the place while doing so, I could feel myself getting hungry, and my breasts were getting heavier like they were being filled with something. I looked to my breasts, more specifically my nipples and saw drops of a white liquid fall from them.

_Fuck, I'm lactating. _

First, though, I had to deal with my hunger. I looked in the chests to see if there was any edible food in the crates.

And there didn't seem to be any food that wasn't transformative, and I certainly didn't want change anymore at least right now at least.

But I was still hungry, I looked down at my leaking mammaries.

"Might as well," I said.

I let out a small moan as I grabbed my tits and guided my nipples up to my mouth and latched onto them.

I started to suck on them, and after few sucks, I could feel something splash into my lips, and I began to drink my delicious as fuck milk as if my life depended on it.

And it made me horny as all hell. I could feel my pussy starting to moisten up once again.

I was in bliss as I drank my milk from my tits, I didn't know for how long I suckled on myself, and I didn't care. But as I drank, I didn't notice that my stomach or rather, my womb was expanding as the life I had been seeded with grew at an accelerated rate.

"Ah, that was great." I moaned as I let my breasts go, and they flopped down to their normal position.

"That's not right, I," I said as I looked at my now swell stomach. "How did they grow so, oh." I moaned as I felt movement in my stomach and when my butt got a gentle shower of juice. "Of crap, I'm." I tried to say, but that quickly turned into pleasured moans as I felt the Imp's inside of me begin to crawl out of my womb.

I blacked out once again, like when their father impregnated me due to the pleasure of birthing.

Xxx

I came to once again and felt something on me, and as my eyes opened, upon me and attached to my tits, I saw two Imps draining them.

As I stirred, I saw them let go of my nipples, and they had my milk around their faces. "Good t see you awake, mother." The Imps spoke in unison.

"Wha?" was all that came out of my mouth.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	33. Broodmother - 2

Broodmother[Corruption of Champions SI] - Chapter 2

xxx

_What?_ Was all I could think as I looked at the two imps I had just given birth to now fully grown, holding my titflesh in their hands. My nipples were still leaking milk even when they had stopped drinking from my bosom. I could see the fluid run down my breasts and hit my pussy lips. And down there, I could see my boys very hard and erect red cocks leaking their own liquid, throbbing as they waited to be inserted into a nice wet hole and fill it with sperm. And that was probably me, but I would let them as a mother was needed to take care of their children's needs. Especially if that need was to fill their Mother's pussy with cum and impregnate.

_Oh man, how corrupted am I if I'm already thinking such thoughts, but I don't care I just want that big red cock inside of me. _I acknowledge my perverted thoughts and then dismissed them as they were unimportant to my own pleasure.

"Now, I gotta ask why you're still here?" I asked for it was true that imps left their mothers and wouldn't stay with them, only to stumble upon them later and rape them like their father had done before.

"Why wouldn't we stay with you, Mother? You're great you made us so, so smart inside your womb, we know all that you do. And that knowledge taught us that children stay with their mothers until she lets them go. Are you going to send us away?" One of my boys spoke, who I decided to name Crimson, and the other was going to be called Scarlet. And it seemed they had gained all of the knowledge that I had in my brain, I didn't know how but my guess was magic. But at least they were smarter than the average imp now.

"Of course, not Crimson, you're going to stay with me forever, the both of you." I saw them smile as I spoke, which filled me with motherly love.

"Crimson? Why did you call me that Mother?"

"Because that is now your name, and yours is Scarlet." I pointed at Scarlet. "Now, do you like your new names?"

"Of course, mother, why wouldn't we." They spoke in unison.

"You are so sweet, now I have to ask do you want your mother to take care of your erect cocks?" I asked with as much lust as I could. And it certainly seemed to have an effect as saw their cock shoot out a spurt of precum that landed on my mounds and seeped into my pussy lips.

"Yes, mother, we would too fuck you, mother." They said in unison again.

"Then thrust in."

And they did the second I finished speaking.

They wasted not even a single second to thrust their cocks inside of me. The two-foot-long dicks had no problem of slipping inside my slobbering love tunnel in a single move. I smiled as I took their virginities

"Yes!" I moaned as I felt my son's cocks fill me all the way, stretching my cunt wide.

The pleasure was unbelievable, and it wasn't even done as they now began to thrust their cock like their lives depended on it.

It didn't take long for me to cum as my boys fucked me with youthful fervor. My nipples shot out milk as I came around.

"Yes, harder, fuck me harder, boys. Fill mommy with your cum." I moaned like the wanton slut I had been turned into, and I didn't care. I just wanted to feel this forever. The pleasure, the ecstasy of being fucked and turned into a brood mother. For that was I just a dispenser for whatever creature came inside of me.

I had managed to escape becoming their father's whore, but now I had fallen to my son's I couldn't imagine having their cocks inside of me all the time.

I was indeed a cock addicted slut that was about to be breed again.

"Mother, we're cumming!" My boys shouted, and I could feel their cocks expand as their cum surged through them.

"Yes!" I shouted in glee as I felt the cum shot inside of and straight into my womb, filling it to the brim and so much more. My belly expanded once again to accommodate the sperm that filled it. And I also felt myself becoming pregnant once again as my eggs were released, and were instantly penetrated by my boy's sperm cells.

The thought of giving birth to my own grandchildren made orgasm once again.

Xxx

_1 one day later._

But every good thing had to come to an end. And after a day of continuous fucking and giving birth to more children, the gangbang of me had come to a conclusion.

I didn't know how many more imps I had given birth too, but I knew it had been at least over forty. And of course, I hadn't left the sex party unchanged, for as to better feed my new children, I had been few a few potions by my boys. It is so sweet to think of their brothers.

Now though I had gained an extra four sets of breasts, all of them just as large as the top ones, and given four nipples on each teat for that's, they had been turned into.

For even as I walked through the forest near the camp, I was leaking a gross amount of milk as I walked.

I was indeed a cowgirl now. At least I would be if the potion that gave me my additional breasts hadn't also turned me into a dog morph. I now had beautiful blond fur over my body and a tail-wagging behind me. Along with the face of a dog, but I didn't care as I looked sexy as all hell.

I was like a furry goddess now.

Of course, that wasn't the only gift that potion I had been feed had given me. That gift was the return of my cock.

And it wasn't just an ordinary cock.

No, it was big, fat doggy cock with testicles to match that I could feel slab against my pussy lips as I walked.

I had been so happy when I had seen growing out of crotch, then it had finished I had thanked my boys by fucking them and filling them with my cum. That just made me wish that I had daughters to impregnate.

So, now I was furry futa godded walking naked through the woods hoping for a monster to come and rape and breed me. With a large erect cock giving a titjob with my two lowest tits. I had already cum twice by doing that. And it was still erect and had been since I grew it back.

And as for why I was hoping to get raped was to get more diverse children than just Imps. For I realized that I was able to create an army in record time, which I could use to fight the demons and take over Mareth. So that, in the end, there was only my children and me their cumdump of a brood mother.

The thought of that made my body cum on the spot, and I coated my front in another layer of white seed.

I was starting to get a bit disappointed as a monster had yet appeared and tried to rape, even though I was basically a walking sign that said. Please rape me with your dick or pussy.

I was about to go back and get fucked by, my boys, again then I heard a loud growl coming from the side. I turned my head, and there I saw him a giant white-furred wolf standing on all fours, and beneath him was angry red looking erect doggy cock the same size as my own.

I wanted that inside of me.

Without thinking, I dropped to my knees and presented myself for the wolf, shaking my sizeable fat ass to entice him, to come and claim me.

But as I was on all four, my dick was now grinding against the soft and wet grass. Stimulating it even more than my tits had, and I came once again. Turning the grass below me wite and shooting out a copious amount of fem cum from my cunt.

And that seemed to have done the trick for the wolf.

As I felt him mounting and pressing his doggy cock inside of me.

_Yes_. I thought as I took pleasure in the act of bestiality.

And as the wolf began to fuck me, others began to arrive probably apart of the pact waiting for their turn to have their way with me and breed the bitch in heat.

Xxx

"Oh yes, so tight," I moaned as I thrusted my doggy cock into a female wolf.

For, after all, the males of the pack had fucked thoroughly impregnated me. Judging by the kicks, I could feel inside of me and the size of my stomach.

The female wolves had shown up after the males had fucked themselves into exhaustion and presented themselves to me wanting me to breed them and take care of their heat as the males no longer could having spent everything on me.

I, of course, took them up on it had thrusted my dick into the nearest wolf pussy, and the feeling had been fantastic. It had been so tight and warm so different from my boy's asses. I hadn't taken me long to fill the first one and move onto the next, and now I was doing the tenth and final bitch.

I could hear her panting as my dick filled every inch of her out. "Take it all, you bitch," I said as I showed my knot into her cunt and filled her with my sperm. Twenty minutes later, I was done and pulled out of the female wolf, and a stream of semen followed.

Now I just had to wait for them to give birth to my children as. Apparently, the same high-speed pregnancy happened to those I impregnated, like it did to myself.

Though I had to ask why these wolfs were here? then they hadn't been in the original game or in the extended mod edition.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	34. Dominated Peerage - Commission

Title: Dominated Peerage

Fandom: Highschool DxD

Words: 6372

Summary: AU – In an alternate world where Devil's are hedonistic deviants, Rias Gremory helps her Peerage through their problems with sexual domination. And now recently recruited into her Peerage Issei gets to see how they are dominated and gets to learn that he is not the Red Dragon of Domination but the one of Submission.

Tags: Dominatrix, Femdom, BDSM, Futa, Gay,

Xxx

"Prez, I am back," Issei said as he entered the building that belonged to the Occult Research Club, whose members consisted out of Rias Gremory's Peerage, which he was now a member of and had been for a week.

Issei liked to think that everything was going up Millhouse for him as the American saying went, as at that start of the new school year. He had been approached by Rias and Akeno, the two big sisters of Kuoh Academy. And they were called that because they were the ones with the biggest pair of delicious tits in the entire school. They had dragged him to the old school building that they used for their Club, and there they had told him they were Devils. And that Rias wanted him to become a Devil himself and be a part of her Peerage. This meant that he would be her Servant, but that was like in title only that they just continued to use. Issei had, of course, accepted on the spot as being a Devil sounded awesome with the whole prolonged lifespan, magic powers, and the ability to fulfill his dream of gaining his own Harem of beautiful women if he got strong enough.

Though that was a bit in the future as he was rather weak, Issei had also learned he had something called a Sacred Gear, with his being the Boosted Gear, which meant Issei would have an advantage, but he would still have to train.

They had also said about pureblooded Devils and sin, but he hadn't really listened as he had been too distracted by their large breasts. And the hard nipples that were poking through their clothes.

Though right now, he was running around fulfilling contracts as doing that increased his standing in Devil Society and made him a little bit stronger. Something he had been at for all most a week now.

And at this moment, Issei had just returned from fulfilling another contract though he wished that he wouldn't have to deal with a weird-ass wannabe magical girl bodybuilder. That had been beyond disturbing.

Tough right now, he was a little bit confused as they usually would all be here at this time. Even that dastardly pretty boy, Kiba would be sitting in his chair, or maybe he was still hanging out with all the cute girls in the Kendo club.

Though Issei came to a stop as his new Devil ears picked up a sound that came from further inside of the Club. In the direction of Prez private room.

He followed the sound, and the closer he got, the clearer it got, and he could tell that it sounded like flesh being smacked, and now Issei got really curious. Though now a few meters from Prez's room, another sound could be heard coming from it.

Moaning.

The sound of moaning was coming from the room.

And it wasn't the relief kind you let out when you got a message.

No, this was the sexual kind, the ones that came from women who were being pleasured that way. It was a sound that he was intimately familiar with. As Issei had heard that sound over and over again in various hentai and pornos.

And with that thought, blood flowed down to Issei's member as he felt himself getting hard at the view of what he was about to see.

Issei walked closer to the door, his dick hard in his pants as the moans become louder, and now he was standing right in front of the door. And it was open, which allowed him to see inside and what he saw he thought would exist in his dreams.

Hanging from the ceiling was the black-haired beauty that was Akeno Himejima, and she was entirely naked and strung up in ropes in a full Shibaru style, the highest grade of bondage. Rope tied in such a way to her body that enhanced every single one of her curves as they highlighted to the perfect way she was bound. And Issei also got an in-depth look at her spread open pussy that was stretched open by tape, exposing her love tunnel for Issei to see from his position in the open.

And Issei realized that Akeno must be loving her current position as her cunt was practically gushing out her love liquids like they were a goddamn waterfall. The pure liquid was falling to the ground creating a puddle of her pussy juices.

Though the most out of place thing Akeno that Issei could see as he fiddled with his pants to free his dick. Cause he was so fucking horny looking at that lewd cunt. But back to what he was talking about before, namely that the out of place thing about Akeno was that instead of two leathery wings on her back like he and Prez had. Her right one was all feathery like a crow.

Issei sighed in relief as he freed his dick from his underwear to jerk off to the magnificent beauty before him. Issei knew that this was a kind of shit thing to do, but he couldn't help it. The sight of Akeno being bandaged up and on display like this was just too much for his overly hormone-filled body to handle.

And he needed relief.

Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his proud six-inch dick, which was above the average Japanese male.

Though Issei was brought out of his masturbatory session, then he heard a loud smack, and his attention was brought to the second occupant of the room. It being the one who owned the place, Prez, who was…

_Urgh! _Issei felt his mind and cock spasmed as he saw what Prez was dressed in.

Dominatrix, Rias Gremory, the second Big Sister of Kuoh academy, was dressed in a full-blown dominatrix outfit. With high heels and fishnet, that allowed Issei to see that creamy skin of hers.

Another smack echoed through the room as Rias actually paddled Akeno right on the ass, leaving a bright red mark on both of her ass cheeks. Issei didn't know how hard she had hit to leave a mark like that, due to their Devil biology. But he guessed pretty hard.

But it turned him on like nobodies business as the sound of Akeno moaning and orgasming at being paddle, her exploding out juices just made Issei harder.

He never thought he would get to see something like this in real life. And he certainly didn't expect Prez and Akeno to have this kind of relationship with one another. Sure there were, a few rumors going about the school that the two were lesbian lovers. But Issei hadn't put much stock in them, they were just close friends, though friends he had dreams of simulations sucking his dick. But it seemed those rumors proved to be true going by the happenings in front of him.

Issei came for the first time, his cum splattering to ground it was a somewhat decent load that was bigger than he did before he became a Devil. Just another benefit of his new life, that he was rather enjoying. And now it also allowed Issei to fire more than one load, as his dick was still hard. But he mostly thanked the stimuli in front of him for that.

And Issei didn't think he could get harder, but he seemingly did as he heard Rias begin to speak sweet nothings into Akeno's ears as she caressed her red ass making the Queen Piece Devil moan even more laborious. While her other hand was dripping candle wax onto where her raven-like wing was connected. Making Akeno moan in pain too, showing off her masochistic side. And here Issei thought she was just a straight hard S, with how she liked to tease him this past week, but he was just continuously being proven wrong.

"Akeno, Akeno," Rias whispered into her Queens ear, which Issei was entirely able to hear as she let down drop after drop of candle wax on her body. "Remember what I said?"

"Ye-yes," Akeno said in between moans of pain and pleasure.

"Your wing is a good thing, it will help you. You remember that I said that?"

"I do, I do!"

"I don't think you do, you haven't been letting them out again. You've been letting your hate for that man cloud your thoughts again. This wing of yours is not his; it is yours. For only something that is yours can give pleasure like this," Rias seductively as her left hand moved up and pinched the area that connected her wing to her body. Crushing the hot wax that coated the area.

Which cause Akeno to let out an explosive orgasm that made her entire body convulsing as pussy squirted out a river of fem cum. A thing that was only possible due to her Devil biology.

"Yes, my wing, my wing. I am sorry, my Mistress, I won't, I won't forget again," Issei heard Akeno mutter, and he came again as he continued to be dirty voyeur, but it just made him so horny.

"That's good, that is good, my little pet, but you require some punishment," Issei heard Prez say, and he wondered what kind of sexual thing she was going to do Akeno.

Issei watched as Rias moved to the side, which finally allowed him to get a full front view of her body. Her breasts jiggled like the soft marshmallows that they were as she took a step. Though as he looked down to get a look at her pussy. Issei felt his mind freeze at what he saw.

A cock, a massive fucking cock, was attached to her crotch directly above her smooth and wet pussy. And it indeed was a gigantic dick that was throbbing hard as pre-cum leaked from the tip. The member was even further enhanced by the thick veins that coated the length.

As Issei looked at the futa cock that Prez possessed, that was at least twice as big as his in both length and girth. Issei did not expect her to have such a massive tool, as he had taken a look beneath her skirt once and hadn't seen such a thing. Issei had only seen the outline of her vagina, nothing like the cock before him. And to make it all worse as he looked at it, Issei did not find himself becoming any less hard than he currently was.

No, if anything, Prez's dick was making him just as hard and horny as ever. _I'm, I'm not gay, am I? _Issei asked himself and quickly thought about seeing Motohama and Matsuda naked; he instantly felt himself wilt. But the second Issei looked at Prez's big fat cock he felt himself getting hard again almost immediately. So it was only Prez's dick that did it for him.

_Yeah, that makes sense. _Issei thought as he began to jerk off again. Rias Gremory made everything about her beautiful, and of course, that would include the bitch breaker that stood erect from her crotch.

Though Issei almost felt himself start to panic as he saw Rias' eyes land on him as she caught him literally with his pants down around his knee. But to Issei's surprise, his King didn't say anything or even got angry at him masturbating to their intimate BDSM session.

No Rias Gremory instead just smirked at Issei as she moved up behind Akeno, allowing Issei to see her bubbly behind as it bounced and smacked as she walked.

And Issei quickly realized what the Prez was about to do to Akeno, as he heard a loud squeal and moan as he was sure Rias had just shoved her big fat cock into Akeno's spread open love tunnel.

"Harder, harder, fuck me harder. My King, my Mistress fuck this half-breed's unworthy cunt. Fill my womb up with you pure-blood Devil cum!" Akeno screamed as Rias fuck her pussy like she was a bull on a mission to impregnate a cow.

"Oh, you want that? You want me to seed this half-fallen angel pussy of yours? How low much you be to beg a Devil to do that?"

"The lowest of the low, I am filthy half-breed that loves it then my Mistress, my King fucks my unworthy cunt with her fat cock. I love it when she bashes her thick cockhead straight into the back of my womb!" Akeno squealed, and Issei's eyes went wide at that information. Though it made sense that a foot long cock could perform the holy sex act that was cervix penetration, a thing is small in comparison, dick was not capable of.

"Well, since you're such a good half-breed pet, I give you what you want," Issei heard Prez say, and soon after, Akeno let out the biggest moan and yell as he was sure Rias just came inside of her. As he was watching Prez gripping Akeno's hips hard as she was hilted fully inside of her.

A full minute seemed to pass before Rias pulled her length out of Akeno's now wrecked cunt, the messed up pussy making a loud slurp as Prez's cock head exited the grip that Akeno's nether lips had on it. And soon after, a river of cum flowed out the bloated womb, and it was bloated as he could now see that Akeno's stomach had swelled up due to the amount of cum Rias had let loose inside of her.

_Cum inflation! _Issei mentally yelled with maddening lust as he stroked himself to orgasm again. It was one of his favorite fetishes to see a woman's body inflate with manly fluids and creating a faux pregnant looking stomach.

But as Issei looked at Prez, he could tell that she was far from done as her cock was still rock hard. Rias moved and placed herself directly in front of Akeno's face, more specifically her mouth.

"It's feeding time, my pet," She said as he rocketed forth and made Akeno swallow Rias' cock as she proceeded to skull fuck her Queen.

Issei saw Akeno's body spasm as it tried to orgasm again, under the relentless assault, her throat was suffering. She was visibly shaking, and Issei had to wonder how sensitive her throat or rather, her mouth was. And Issei immediately began thinking about the concept of mouth-pussies wherein porn they would use drugs to basically make the mouth into another vagina.

_Was it like this with Akeno?_ Issei asked himself, though it seemed as it would soon come to an end as Prez made the best O-face Issei had ever seen. Her eyes almost rolling into the back of her skull, a thing Issei wished he could do to her with his dick. But that was starting to seem like a farfetched dream at the moment.

Rias pulled her cock out Akeno's mouth, the thing half hard now as she patted her Queen's head. "Are you feeling better now, Akeno?" She asked, with a tone of care and love that Issei found almost unbelievable.

"I did, I feel so much better now, but…" Akeno replied.

"You wanna hang in the ropes for a bit more?"

"Yes, they are a liberating feeling, and could you?" Akeno asked.

"Ah, you want me to move the ropes to there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just had to make sure, I let you down, then I am done with my path then," Rias replied as she bowed downed and gave what Issei presumed to be a kiss on Akeno's lips. "Hmm, I should definitely keep eating that if makes my cum taste this good," She stood back up and walked towards Issei. After she had moved one of the ropes near Akeno's ass so that it now split her pussy lips apart, allowing the holder of the Queen Piece to masturbate on it.

"Prez!" Issei yelled in response as his King stood in front of him. He let go of his dick, making it just stand erect by itself while his hands were behind his back.

"Did you like watching Issei?" Rias asked.

"Wha?" Was the embarrassing response from the Red Dragon Emperor.

"I asked you if you liked what you watched, Issei?" His Prez asked again.

Issei wanted to deny it, but his erect dick and the cum that Rias was standing in, and the fact she had seen him masturbate to their session. So it would just be in his best interest, to tell the truth. "I did, I liked watching you fuck Akeno," Though he ended up admitting a little more than he wanted to with that statement.

"Ara-ara, aren't you just the pervert that everyone makes you out to be?" She spoke in a degrading tone, but Issei could tell that she didn't mean anything harmful by it. In this Rias Gremory, his Prez with the best set of breasts in school was a sexual dominatrix, and Issei was the sub in this relationship. It was only natural she would talk to him this way when in a sexual situation. "To think that my Pawn is Voyuer that gets off to watching his King fucking her Queen?"

"I'm sorry, Prez. It was just so hot, and I couldn't help myself," Issei admitted, and honestly now that it was over, he felt awful for having done what he just did.

"Huh, Issei, I am not mad," Rias said with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, it is rather hot that you find what we did sexy, but I am rather disappointed," His Prez stated, and now Issei just felt kinda confused.

"What?"

"You keep talking about wanting to have your own Harem, and become Harem King, but here there was a willing hole to be fucked, and you didn't take the initiative to just take her like the dragon you are," She said, and now Issei blushed even harder becoming redder in the face than he had been before. "Now I understand why you didn't take the initiative this time, but if you find me like that again, I hope your willing to participate. Or I might just start to think that you're a hopeless Voyeur that is more interested in watching rather than touching the goods. Though your spying behavior just lends credence to that."

Issei wanted to say back that he wasn't a voyeur and that he wanted to touch Prez's big breasts, but watching her dom Akeno had been hotter than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

Though one question was still on Issei's mind. "Hmm, Prez, I didn't know that you were a Futa," He stated as he looked down at Prez's half-hard cock that was actually touching up against his own rock hard member.

He hadn't even noticed that, and to his own shock, he was not turned off by having it touching his.

"Of this?" Rias asked as she touched her superior male organ, at least in comparison to his own. "This is just something that I grow for this. All Devils are capable of shapeshifting some better than others, with one Pillar Clan's ability is to be better than others at it from birth. It took a long time for me to be able to make this fine specimen, though while I can cum, I can't make the sperm fertile," She said as she gave her cock a stroke. "That means that one day you can make this little twig just as big." At that much to Issei's shock, Prez wrapped her fingers around his member and began to jerk him off. Leaving him at her mercy. "Though at the very least, you aren't a one pump chump, so you have that going for you."

But at those words, Issei groaned as achieved the biggest climax of his life as he squirted his baby-making liquid all over Rias' hand and cock.

"But still a bit of premature ejaculator," She saw said as Issei's dick finally went limp, and she walked away, licking his cum from her hands.

Leaving Issei standing with his now flat dick and a moaning Akeno as she masturbated using the ropes that held her up.

Issei decided he had enough for today, pulled up his pants, and headed home.

Xxx

A few days passed since Issei had stumbled across Rias and Akeno's sexy BDSM play, and had jerked off to Rias doming Akeno into an orgasmic mess.

After that, he had expected either them to talk to him about it, especially Prez, since she had given him that fantastic handjob. But they hadn't, they had not brought it up. So Issei guessed it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, the other members of the Peerage probably walked in on them a lot. And so Issei guessed they had got desensitized or something to their sexual shenanigans.

And so if they didn't talk about he wouldn't either.

Issei entered the old school building, once again having finished another round of contract. And he hoped that he would soon grow strong enough to use the teleportation thingy, instead of having to use his bike to go around town.

Issei went into the main room they used to relax in, and he came to a complete stop both physically and mentally at the scene he just stumbled upon.

And this time, it was not Prez and Akeno Issei was looking at. Sitting on the sofa was one Rias Gremory. Whose top had been removed showcasing her perky breasts to the world, and in her lap was one Kiba Yuuto, suckling on her left breasts while she jerked off dick. Her thump circling around the head of his rather small penis actually in comparison to his own member.

And seeing that Issei felt both jealousy and lust built up in his heart, as he desired to be one suckling on Prez's milky tits. Not the blond pretty boy Prince of Kuoh Academy, Issei wanted to trade places with him so much. And Issei wasn't kidding with the Milky description as he could that Kiba was definitely swallowing something as he sucked on Prez's tit. And he could also see droplets of a white liquid forming on the tip of her right nipple. A nipple was hard and stiff like a dick, and desired to be sucked and milked.

Though as Issei watched as the pretty boy got a handjob, he quickly realized that this was closer to the BDSM session that Rias had with Akeno, rather than the motherly kind of aura it gave. As Issei could see on Kiba's face that he was close to climaxing hard, but then Rias stopped stroking him, denying him his release.

_Edging! She going full-on orgasm denial! _Issei thought as he watched the Femdom taking place before him. As Rias started to stroke him again, the slowly brought him back to the edge of orgasming before stopping once again.

"Shhhh, you just keep sucking on momma Rias' breasts and know that I love you very much, and I always will." And now it had shifted into baby-play something, as Issei heard what Rias was saying to the almost bliss drunk Knight. "I will always be here for you, and so will the others. And they will always be with you in your heart, your friends will forever be with you after death, and one day you will avenge them. But for now, indulge in my milk."

And just like with Akeno, Issei had learned a whole lot of Kiba that he never thought he would learn about the guy.

And response Kiba let go of the breast he was suckling making some milk blast over his face. "Can, can I cum! Please can I cum momma!" He begged like a little bitch if Issei had to make a comparison.

"Of course Yuuto, momma Rias is going to make you cum hard," She said, and Issei watched Rias picked up a stick, he didn't know what the technical name for it was, but he knew what it was used for having seen something similar being used in various doujinshis. And then Issei watched as Rias inserted it into Kiba's urethra and began to internally masturbate him.

And Kiba's face was on full-on O in response to having the inside of his dick violated by the penile vibrator that Rias was using on him. His tongue was rolling out his mouth as he steadily approached his build-up climax.

And with his dick was twitching, Issei wasn't sure if he already had cum, but it was blocked by the stick sealing of his cumtube. And after a few repeated orgasms, Issei was sure that was the case. For he could see Kiba's balls swelling up, they were actually increasing in size, he didn't think that was possible, but it apparently was. He saw them become absolutely stretched as they expanded to three times their normal size, though while his penis had been smaller. Issei had to admit that Kiba had a larger sack than he did, and now those possess would barely be able to fit in his hands.

_My hands, what the hell am I thinking? I am not gay, I am not. _Issei told himself, though, as he looked at Kiba's orgasmic face, Issei had to admit he was kind of cute looking.

Issei's thoughts were distracted as the position of Rias and Kiba was changed after she had tied a little ribbon around Kiba's dick, preventing him from letting out his stored cum as Rias pulled out the penis stick.

And then they settled into their new position Issei felt his brain almost short circuit as he saw Rias' spread eagle her wet cunt on full display, though no horse-size dick to be found. But it was a very brief look as a second later, Kiba hilted himself inside of Prez's wet cunt and began to fuck her like a wild animal. His hips bucking as he tried to release his pent up load into Prez's desirable womb, and Issei felt that jealousy increase even more as he wanted to fuck Prez, he wanted to taste that devil cunt.

"Oh, hello there, Issei didn't see you come in," Rias spoke as her eyes were now on Issei.

"Uhm, hello Prez, I am done with my current contracts," He informed her as he tried to look away from the scene before him.

"That is good to hear Issei, glad to see that you're taking your role as a Devil seriously," She said in between moans as Kiba continued to fuck her while unable to cum, and Issei could see that his balls had continued to expand, and he wondered if Rias was going to make them explode. "Though I have to ask, are you going to join us or are you going to just stand there and jerk off that twiggy cock of yours," She degradingly spoke, and Issei wondered what she meant he wasn't…

Though as he looked down at himself, and Issei saw that he was indeed stroking of his dick at the scene before him. _Then did I? _Issei asked himself, but he just continued to jerk off despite that. Though unlike last time he had yet to orgasm a single time, he only hadn't been able to hit the edge. And it had been a problem since the time he had seen Rias domming Akeno he hadn't been ready to cum since the handjob that his Prez had given him.

"Uhm, I!" He stuttered.

"Well, I can see you haven't cum yet? Do you need a hole to release inside of my little dragon?" She mockingly insulted him, and while Issei could Ddraig getting offended, Issei just felt himself getting turned on harder by his Prez's words. And that was when Issei began to think he might have a bit of humiliation fetish. "But sadly, my cunt here is being occupied by Yuuto here," She said as she patted his head while he continued to fuck her the sound of slapping filling the room. "But Yuuto baby has a lovely ass-pussy for you to use." At that Issei's eyes went wide as Rias' hands went down to Kiba's ass and spread his ass wide open. "it is a very tight and wet hole I spent a long time making it into what it is now, it is now so sensitive that Yuuto will even feel your small cock."

At that statement, a part of Issei's mind just wanted him to turn around and walk away, but he wanted to cum so very badly, and his hands weren't doing it anymore. Issei kept telling himself he wasn't gay, but as he looked at Kiba's butt, he couldn't help but notice that it was rather large and soft looking, closer to being a womans that it was a mans.

And it was with that thought that Issei moved before he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed the Knights feminine hips and aligned himself with his puckered asshole. And with one motion, Issei inserted his seven-inch length into Kiba's ass, and he came on the spot filling the man's bowels up with his seed. As Rias had been right in stating that Kiba's ass was basically a pussy as it felt exactly like the fleshlight, he sometimes used to masturbate with. And there was no need for lube as Rias had made it soo that Kiba's ass could lubricate itself like a proper pussy.

"Harder, Issei fuck my slutty ass, and my King, please let me release he is hitting my prostrate, and I cum every time he fucking with his cock," Kiba moaned, and Issei obliged not caring that he was fucking a guy all that mattered was the pleasure, and the sensation of relief as he kept filling up Kiba as he thrusted in and out, cum spilling out around the seal his dick made.

"Well, you have been a very good boy lately, Yuuto, so let loose and fill me up," Issei heard Rias say, and soon enough, Kiba let out a howl as Issei could guess that he was finally allowed to blast out his pent up sperm.

Though that caused Kiba to lean backward, making Issei stumble back in such a way he was now laying on the ground with Kiba on top of Issei. Who was now manually riding his dick like crazy, while his own blasted cum all over Issei making his chest and face get covered in the thick spunk his now enormous balls were letting out.

And after a minute, Kiba had still not finished letting out his spunk all over Issei, who was now licking up and swallowing the stuff that landed in and near his mouth. Not minding the salty taste as the stuff was thick. "Fuck me, fuck my slutty ass!" Kiba shouted as he continuously held Issei down intending to ride for every last drop in his balls.

"Well, Issei, I am glad that you joined in but, I am still disappointed that you didn't join of your own volition. It seems that you're indeed a little voyeur sub who needs to be told what to do. So much for the Dragon of Domination. But I am not mad. In fact, I rather like it, having you being submissive to me," Rias spoke as she stood over Issei's head, giving him a full view of cum stuff cunt, that was slowly emptying onto his face. "But you like that, don't you? You like being on under my heel and doing what I am telling you, don't you?" She asked.

And while Ddraig raged and spit venom inside his head, only a single word left his lips as he unleashed another load inside of Kiba's ass.

"Yes."

"Good boy, what an honest boy."

Xxx

And once again, a few days went by before Issei stumbled onto Rias being sexual with one of her Peerage members. Seemingly like the universe demanded for him to walk in on these situations. Though in the days between Issei had come to terms with what had happened between him and Kiba, no Yuuto their relationship had progressed to the point where they could call each other by their first names.

Sex kinda did that. And Issei had learned he hadn't suddenly become gay, no Issei had just acknowledged that he was bi, though he was only attracted by guys who leaned on the spectrum towards the feminine like Yuuto did with that big ass of his, that was hidden by that male school uniform of his. Though unlike last time, a change had occurred between him and Yuuto with the fact that he helped him achieve orgasm now that Issei was unable to do so on his own. Namely by offering up his ass or giving him a fantastic blowjob, and Issei had to acknowledge that Prez had taught Yuuto well. But he was kinda dominant then doing making Issei his plaything, which just made the Red Dragon Emperor cum harder inside of the pretty boy's holes. Though he hadn't touched Yuuko's dick outside of that day as he wore a chastity belt when not having sex with Rias. As she possessed the only key to the cage that sealed away his cock.

Now though, he was looking at Koneko liking Rias with her, the two of them entirely naked, with the only apparel that Koneko was currently wearing being a collar with her name on it. Her cute cattails swaying and her ears twitching as she gave Prez a tongue bath.

The loli was slow and calculating with her licks as bathed every single inch of Rias' body with her saliva cleaning every sweaty pore. Though she had stopped at Rias' breasts for an extended period of time. The Nekomata intending to get her desire milk from her King's soft breasts. A, sustenance that Issei had yet to get a taste of.

A, fact that Issei was wanted to rectify at some point. He watched Koneko moved on from Rias' breasts to moving down her stomach and sides, moving down the legs ending on the toes before moving over to the other one.

Where she moved upwards towards the crotch area where her chin met that erect flagpole. Issei watched as Koneko too the entire length down her throat, showcasing that she possessed now gag reflex or that she had long since learned to suppress it to do this specific thing.

Though this session that Issei had stumbled upon sadly came to an end much quicker than the other two, at least from his perspective as Rias let lose inside of Koneko's throat, making the cum spill out of her nose and the side. Prez finished after a minute and pulled the almost unconscious Koneko of her receding member that vanished into her crotch, leaving only dropping wet pussy.

"Issei," Rias address her Pawn as she sat up.

"Yes, Prez?" He asked as now stood at attention, both of him were.

"Lick Koneko clean," She ordered.

And like the sub, he now was Issei obeyed the orders of his King. "Of, of course, Prez," Issei said in response as he went over to Koneko and began to lick her sweaty body clean with his own tongue. And like Koneko had done with Prez, he spent some time sucking on her small breasts, but there was sadly no milk to be had from this kitten. Though then he came to her pussy, Koneko took control of the situation, she used her superior strength to hold Issei in place until she climaxed from him eating her out. Though Issei himself came first due to the mental stimuli of eating off a catgirl loli who herself had just given her King a tongue bath and blowjob.

Though then she finally came filling Issei up with her fem cum, Koneko had to admit he was rather talented.

Xxx

Moans rocketed throughout Rias' bedroom as she fucked the Bishop of her Peerage in the ass with her big fat cock, while Issei leaned back and enjoyed the blowjob that the Trap was giving him. And yeah Issei had to say that he was indeed bi for feminine men. Especially ones that actually crossed dress like Gasper and even had a pair of A-cup breasts and thump sized nipples due to Rias having pumped him full of female hormones via spells. In an attempt to Sizzyfy him a bit, along with always being in chastity even then getting fucked, unlike Yuuto, who got his cage removed. And it was something Issei didn't mind happening to him.

And he immediately killed that thought he was not ready to go that far. While the entire Peerage was a bunch of subs, to the dominatrix of a Devil that Rias Gremory. She was not abusive, she knew exactly what each of them wanted, and never went too far and did something they were uncomfortable doing. And Issei liked that about his Master, and he thanked her for this perfect sexual outlet he now had.

For doing this had made Issei able to perform better in school now, that he wasn't constantly distracted by his own hormones and sexual thoughts as much anymore.

"Guargh!" Issei grunted. "Vibrating a little too hard, Prez," Issei told Rias, and he immediately felt the vibrator in his ass calm a bit down. For right now, just like she had done with Yuuto and Gasper, Prez was training his ass up so that it would be able to take her dick.

For Rias, Gremory would never want to hurt her precious family like that, that would be evil and cruel. She was a woman that helped her Peerage through their problems with sex, and only gave pain if they desired it like Akeno did.

And as he came down Gasper's throat, Issei felt like he had made the most correct decision in his life. And seemingly knowing what he was thinking, Rias leaned over the Dhamphire and gave Issei a kiss on the lips.

And Issei felt his heart flutter at the reward.

_Yeah, I definitely don't regret this. _


	35. Monna's Post Workout Relaxation

Title: Monna's Post Workout Relaxation:

Fandom: Dragonball Super/ Ben 10

Words: 1130

Summary: Monna relaxes with her pet Nemuina, Pesky Dust after a hard workout.

Tags: Femdom, French Kissing, Titjob, Oral, Anal

Xxx

Monna hummed as she exited the shower after a long day of training as the Tournament of Power had proved that she was not up to snuff with the other Universes, hers having been soundly defeated and quickly by other ones.

Something she had found beyond embarrassing and so was something she sought to rectify with even more training for her and her teammates should something like that occur once again in her lifetime.

A long towel was wrapped around her plump body, which was still slightly damp, but it only covered the bottom of her body and crotch. Leaving her beautiful breasts on full display, and Monna was rather proud of her tits as they were capped with big fat nipples and a dark areola that covered the entirety of the front of her tits. Giving them a motherly look to them.

But sadly, they had no milk to give.

Though as much as she wanted to continue to train, Monna knew that it would hurt her in the long run if she overextended and damaged herself via overtraining.

So right now, it was time to relax, and she had the perfect 'toy' that would help Monna with that.

Monna entered her bedroom, and on her bed, her toy already sat waiting for her. "So, Boss, we doing this tonight?" The little fairy on her bed asked, and despite what he sounded like and the dress that he wore. Little Pesky Dust was indeed a male, and not a female.

"My? aren't you impatient, my little pet?" Monna stated as she dropped her towel, her plump body now entirely naked before the small creature. And pet was indeed the right word to use as Pesky Dust was a member of the Nemuina species. A species that was submissive to her race, and they were all given one, then they came of age as their pet and companion. And it wasn't really slavery as they could leave then they wanted, but again a bunch of subs, who got of on being their race's pets. Like the little bunch of perverts that they were.

"Hey, I haven't gotten action in a few days, and I am pent up, so please, Mistress, can you suck me off?" Pesky Dust begged with fluttering eyes.

"Come here, you," Monna growled as she grabbed the little male creature and pressed his mouth up against hers. Both of them moaned as their tongues invaded each other's mouths; they collided against each other as one sought dominance over the other. And this was on the things that Monna liked about Pesky Dust. Namely, he wasn't a straight submissive bitch like the rest of his species, he resisted a bit and bit back. But in the end, he submitted to her, he always would be the extra time it took for his tongue to be crushed beneath her was exhilarating to both of them. As they both got extremely off on the play, that happened between owner and pet. Though they did have to separate as they both needed air, strings of saliva hung between their lips.

Though it was quickly broken as Pesky Dust talked. "Mistress, here it comes!" He moaned, and soon, the other favorite thing about Pesky Dust made itself apparent. His cock, his big fat cock that was the size of the Nemuina himself. It was hot and throbbing as it speared through her cleavage, its head coming up to her mouth and ready for Monna to suck on.

And that was another thing about Nemuinas, namely that the males of the species possess enormous cocks, making them the perfect meat dildos to use. While the females are used as cocksleves and masturbation tools, by the men of their races. Though funnily enough, Nemuinas didn't mate among themselves. The females could only give birth to other, male, and female Nemuinas, a process that happened quite often as they were extraordinarily fertile and a single shot of cum could have them laying an egg or two over the night. Which when got sent to the Capital and would hatch there.

Where, in comparison, male Nemuinas were almost infertile and rarely knocked up women of her species, despite the massive amount of cum they fired out. Though not that they had tried.

Monna sat Pesky Dust back down on the bed as she used her breasts to masturbate his fat cock with a titjob, while her mouth licked and swallowed the big head that he possessed. Her mouth went up down Pesky Dust's enormous length as she easily took it, having learned to do so since she was a teen.

Oh, how she loved the taste of his cock, and the smell it produced, it was not the salty one that males of other species had. No Pesky Dust's cock tasted like her favorite kind of cake, which just made her hunger for his cum even more.

She bobbed her head up and down even faster as prepared for the fist cumsplosion of the night. _Cum for Pesky, fill me my throat and stomach up with your delicious sperm. _She moaned as her hand went down to his balls and gave them squeeze. And that seemed to do it as Monna felt his cock expand in her throat as cum surged up his length and a second later the tasty treat filled her up deliciously, but as usual, it was a little too much to handle. As Monna pulled her mouth of Pesky Dust's bitch wrecker and just used her breasts to extract more cum that began to coat her breasts and face.

"Urgh, fuck, you really know how to suck good Mistress, and these breasts of yours are the best!" He moaned as he finished his release.

But his dick was still rock hard.

"Thank you for the compliment, Pesky, but it's time for round two," Monna stated as she moved onto the bed as well. She laid him down on his back, and she lowered her ass onto his length and slowly but surely it filled her anal cavity up.

And soon after, Monna began to bounce up and down his length. And she was grateful that Nemuinas were sturdy creatures despite their small size or else her ass would have done considerable damage to her little pet.

"Fill me up, Pesky Dust, fill your Mistress ass up with all your cum!" She shouted as Monna felt the cock expand again, and the second load of the night was fired into her bowls. But Monna was far from done yet, she was going to drain those compressed balls of his dry until there was nothing left but air. At that, she began to bounce again, her asking smacking against Pesky Dust's crotch.

Oh, how Monna loved her Nemuina pet.


	36. Skittering Void - 1

Skittering Void[Worm/Kingdom Hearts] - Chapter 1

xxx

He sought.

He looked.

For a place to rest.

A place to be safe.

He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to be ended.

He wanted to live.

All while he cursed the person who did this to him. A person who could be called his brother.

He continued to seek a place of rest, as he floated in The Sea of Skies.

He could feel his being splinter but, never fall as his sheer will to live, and negative emotions continued to sustain his being, as he sought out for one who could take him in.

As he floated through The Lanes. He began to feel something pull on his being.

Having no better option, he followed the pull to its source. He didn't know how long it took to get to his destination. For he had long since lost his sense of time.

But, then, he felt it, the familiar sensation of passing through the barriers that separated the Worlds from each other. But, there was something-

PAIN.

He felt pain. Pain like he never felt before.

As he passed through the barrier pieces of his being torn apart. Memories were disappearing.

_NOnono. _He thought he would not die now.

And like that, the pain was gone, and he felt himself fall gently down onto the world, to his destination.

And there he saw it, a Heart of Light shining ever brightly.

And so he asked the Heart if he could seek refuge inside of it, for him to heal.

He didn't expect the heart to say yes, for would except being of complete Darkness like he was. But, to his surprise, the Heart answered yes.

He felt the pull once more, and he felt himself be let in and land in the hands of a small child.

And soon after, he felt sleep take hold of him.

Xxx

A small yawn rang throughout a bedroom, and the green eyes of a young girl opened up. The girl sat up on her bed as she wiped the dust out of her eyes. She looked at her Hero Clock and saw that it was only four in the morning. But, her throat was parched, so she decided to go get some water.

She left her bed and her room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen with her Mouse Protector plushy in her hand.

She walked through the door to the kitchen and turned on the lights, she went and dragged a chair over to the sink. She stood on it and reached into the lowing hanging cupboard that contained her plastic cups.

She turned on the tap, and water streamed out and soon turning cold. As she filled her cup with water, she heard steps to her right. The girl turned off the stream of water and turned to face the person that had entered the kitchen.

"Taylor dear, what are you doing up so early?" Her mother asked her.

"I had a dream, and I was thirsty," Taylor told her mother.

Annette just smiled at her daughter as she walked over to her, while Taylor drank her fill and then she was done her mother picked her up.

"Can you tell mom about the dream sweetie," Annette asked her daughter. The little girl nodded, and she began telling her mother what she dreamt about.

And then she was done Annette couldn't help but, feel worried over what her daughter had told her about her dream. She couldn't discern a reason why she felt that way, but, she did anyway. But, she continued to mull it over in her head as she carried her daughter up to her bedroom. _Really._ She thought. _A boy coming to her asking her for help to heal by resting inside her heart._ Under any other circumstances, Anette would have dismissed the dream. As a product of her daughter's mind but, in the world of Parahumans and the existence of The Butcher. A more sinister side of a rather innocent dream became apparent. For who was to say a there wasn't a power that let them take over people but, only if they let them.

She dismissed those thoughts they were getting too paranoid for her liking.

Annette smiled as she placed her now asleep daughter on her bed and pulled the covers over her and put her plush next to her. Afterward, she went back downstairs and joined her husband back in bed. But, as she laid her head, one her pillow, a stray thought shot through her mind. That the only reason, she dismissed them was because she didn't want to think of the possibility that she was right.

It was all just stupid paranoia.

Sleep took Annette once more.

Xxx

Tears streamed down Taylor's face as she cried her heart out for her now, deceased mother. Chokes and sniffs echoed throughout her bedroom. Like she had done every night that week.

But, unknowingly to Taylor as she cried her began flickering from her normal green ones to piercing yellow ones. They continued to flash, back and forth between green and yellow until her tear ducts ran dry, and she fell asleep.

Xxx

Taylor thrashed around the tight space she had just been trapped within, she managed to turn her body around, so her face wasn't in the filth that was with her in the locker.

Taylor's hands banged against the metal door of the locker, all while yelling, hoping anybody would help her.

"Help, please, anybody, help me!" Taylor yelled. Her hands continued to bang against the door, in a desperate attempt to escape. But, now her hands were beginning to hurt badly, and scratches began to accumulate on them.

So, she stopped banging on the door and just continued to scream for help.

Taylor didn't know how long she had been yelling for but, now her throat was dry and sore. She felt almost all of her energy was gone and starting to get sleepy.

But, her hope rose within her as she heard steps outside her locker and finding strength once more she called out again.

"Anybody, out there, please help me get out here the code is 785923." She called out to the person, who was now much closer to her.

"You still in there, Taylor?"

_No._

"I would have expected somebody to let you out about."

_Nononono._

"You've been in there for an hour and a half now."

_Nononononono._

"You're even more pathetic and weak than I thought you were. See you later, Taytay."

"Emma," Taylor called out. "Emma, please. Let me out, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry." She pleaded with her former friend. She heard the steps, stop and for moment hope surged within her but, was crushed when she heard Emma continue to walk away.

Taylor couldn't even cry as the sounds of Emma's shoes disappeared. Only small croaks came out of her mouth as she felt something shatter inside of her, and Darkness overtook her vision.

[Data]

Xxx

Taylor awoke with a shock and rose to her feet in less than a second. She was confused, then Taylor realized she wasn't in her locker, Taylor became even more confused as she took in her new surroundings.

The place she was in was complete and utter black with not a single source of light in sight. But, she could still see perfectly. Though that probably had something to do with the platform of stained glass she was standing on.

Taylor took at the platform and saw that the glass was filled with cracks, destroying that image used to be on it, and as she looked at the edge of the platform, she could see pieces fall off it.

"Where am I?" Taylor questioned as she stared at the abyss in front of her.

"Your Heart." A male voice said, from behind her.

Taylor turned around quickly and came face to face with the person who snuck up behind her.

The person before Taylor was a boy around the same age she was. He had spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity, along with inhuman yellow eyes. But, what stood out most was his clothing. He wore what appeared to be a skin-tight, red, and black suit. That looked almost organic, along with a skirt.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by 'my Heart.'" Taylor questioned the boy, a bit of fear could be heard in her voice.

"It means exactly what I said, this place-" he gestured to the platform and their surroundings. "- Is your Heart. And for who I am? Well, my name is Vanitas, and I'm just a guest here." The boy named Vanitas answered.

"Wait, what do you mean guest." Questioned Taylor, while taking a step back from the intimidating boy.

"I'm saddened you don't remember me, Taylor, but, to be fair, it has been ten years since we last talked to each other, hasn't it, and that was then you let me rest and heal in your Heart," Vanitas answered.

And with that, a lightbulb went up in Taylor's head, and recognition dawned.

"You-you're one who I." Taylor stuttered out.

"Oh, so you do remember me." Vanitas mockingly responded.

Taylor was about to retort but, was stopped as she felt a stab of pain in her chest. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest. With an utterly confused look on her face as to why, she just felt pain.

Vanitas looked at the kneeling girl and could only sigh. She hadn't been able to see what had happened, but, he had. Just behind Taylor, Vanitas had seen a large chunk of the Station break apart just before Taylor fell to her knees. Now he knew he had to act fast.

"Taylor," The girl turned her face to meet his. "I'm sorry to say this but, your dying." Taylor's face devolved into shock. "Your Heart is breaking apart, and soon you will die." Her face was being flooded with tears. "But, that isn't going to happen. You saved my life, and now I'm going to save yours. But, I don't have the time to do it the way you saved mine. So, I'm going to give you my Heart to heal your own." Taylor's eyes widened even more. "Before you ask why I would do this. Well, if you were to die, I would too since I'm inside your Heart." Vanitas said.

Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing. To think someone would give their life up to save hers? Such a thought was almost unthinkable in her mind. For who would do anything for, weak and pathetic Hebert. Taylor's decrepit mind thought.

"And doing it this way will still allow me to exist in some form." Vanitas continued.

_What does he by that_. Thought Taylor.

There was a flash, and a weird looking weapon appeared in Vanitas' hand. Before Taylor could say anything, Vanitas slammed it into his own chest and twisted it. The odd weapon disappeared, and floating in front of Vanitas was a ball of pure Darkness.

"Now Taylor let us become one," Vanitas shouted, and thrust his arm forward and sending the ball towards Taylor. Before she could react, the ball hit her chest, and her vision was once again consumed by Darkness.

[Agreement]

Xxx

She hummed quietly as she stared out of the window of her hospital room.

It had been five days since she had been pulled out of her locker. She had been unconscious for four days before she had woken up earlier that morning. Thankfully Dad had been there when she had woken up.

He had called for the nurses, and they gave her a once over and decided that she should stay one more night in the hospital to fully recover from her infections.

The police had also shown up to question her about what had happened, and so she decided for once in her life, to be honest with herself, and say something. The two cops wrote everything down that she could remember that happened to her. After good twenty of telling everything, the policemen told her and Dad that they would contact them in two days' time. After they left, Dad asked her if it really was true. She told him that yes, it was all true. He had just nodded in acknowledgment before telling her that he had to leave now.

And now she was alone in her hospital room and having nothing better to do, she decided to think, think about who she was. Cause she wasn't sure if she was Taylor Herbert or Vanitas. She had the memories of both those people. So maybe she was both of them now, the complete remnant of two broken people. But, she had the body and face of Taylor Herbert, so she would mostly be her. But, she also.

She held out her hand, and in a flash of Darkness, Vanitas' Keyblade Void Gear appeared in it. Though it wasn't Vanitas' anymore but, hers.

She had all of his powers and skills but, her body wasn't quite up to snuff yet so, she would have to begin training it soon. After that, she didn't know what to do. Taylor had- no, she had always wanted to be a hero when she was younger, going out and saving people like Alexandria. But, the part of her that was Vanitas was disgusted with such selfishness and wanted something more self-indulgent. So, after thinking about it for a few minutes, she came up with a plan that satisfied both of her halves. But she needed to train a bit first before doing any cape business. And since she had nothing better to do, Taylor laid down on her bed and took a nap.

Xxx

Anger rolled off one Danny Hebert as he drove through Brockton Bay on his way to his destination. The home of one Alan Barnes, for one single purpose. To see if his maybe, soon to be ex-friend knew anything about what Emma had done to Taylor. But, he would know soon enough. He had difficulty believing what had happened, what Emma had done to his girl. But, that wasn't even the worst. The worst was the sheer lack of emotion he had seen on Taylor's face when she recounted all that had happened to her, to the cops. Acting like all of it didn't matter to her, that it was trivial like walking down the street. It disturbed him a little.

He hit the breaks, and his truck ground to a halt right outside Alan's front door. Danny exited the car, walked up to the door, rang the bell, and waited for it to open. It only took half a minute for the door to open, with Alan standing in the doorway.

"Danny?" Alan asked in surprise.

"Alan, we need to talk," Danny said, his devoid of the usual mirth.

Alan winced at Danny's tone, his friend was pissed at him, and he didn't know why. "Well, come on in. It has been a while since we've talked, hasn't it." Alan tried to small talk.

"Yes, it has Alan, and we have much to talk about." Danny went inside the house, Alan followed after him, and he was extremely nervous, for it was rare to see Danny Hebert angry.

Both of them entered the living room. Danny sat himself down on the couch, and Alan picked one of the chairs.

"So, Danny, what did you want to talk about?" Alan asked his friend, trying to break the tension he was feeling.

"Do you know that Emma is bullying Taylor?"

The question came so out of left field that Alan had no response for it. "Wha," was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Do you know that Emma is Bullying Taylor?" Danny repeated, this time putting more edge into his voice.

After hearing it a second time, Alan quickly regained his composure. "Danny, what do you mean by my daughter has been bullying Taylor?"

Danny took a breath before he answered. "Alan, I think I need to start at the beginning, for this one."

Danny began telling Alan all that. He had heard Taylor tell the cops. At the end of it, Alan was sipping from a whiskey glass. Having at the five-minute mark decided he was a bit to sober for this.

"And that's all of it." Danny finished.

"Fuck." Was all that Alan had to say about it, as he put the glass back on the table.

"That's a proper response to this clusterfuck isn't it," Danny muttered sarcastically.

"Danny, what do I do?"

"What do you think you have to do?."

"And that Danny is what I don't know," Alan took another sip of the alcohol before continuing talking. "Danny, I might only be a divorce lawyer, but, I know the law and the crimes Emma have committed could easily land her fifteen years in jail if she was tried as an adult. And dammit Danny, she's still my little girl, and I don't want to see her jail. So what do I fucking do Danny." Alan cried out, tears running down his face.

Danny could only look at his friend in sympathy, suddenly an idea crossed his mind. "Do you think we can convince Emma to turn herself in and maybe only get juvie and a therapist." Danny stopped talking as he heard Alan snort. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, that Emma has been to a therapist, and he declared her mentally fit, guess I should have paid for a better one." Alan said bitterly.

"Alan, what happened?" Danny asked, his voice filled with concern.

"It happened about a year and a half ago. Then Taylor was at summer camp. Emma and I were on our way home when we got pulled over by some ABB. They pulled Emma out of the car and locked me in. I heard saying various things they were gonna do to her. Luckily they didn't manage to do anything to her before Shadow Stalker showed up and stopped them. We went home and tried to forget it had ever happened but, she started to have nightmares about it, so I sent her to a therapist to help deal with it, and after three months of going, he had her declared mentally fit. It was little after the incident that Emma became friends with Sophia." Alan explained.

"The other bully." Stated Danny.

"Yes, her, and thinking about it, it was probably her that caused the divide between Emma and Taylor, in the first place. The timing is too perfect. I've never completely trusted the girl something about her rubbed me the wrong way but, she was my daughter's friend, and it looked like she was helping her, so Ignored my feelings. I should have been more questioning. When Taylor stopped coming over but, I just thought they had a falling out. You know how most teenagers are they get in fight stop talking to each other for almost a year. But, when they do, and they forget that period ever happened. I just didn't mention it to you, Danny, was because I fought you knew already." Alan took another swig of the whiskey. "I've messed up badly, Danny."

"Both of us have messed up Alan, and now we have to correct those mistakes." Danny's voice was solemn as he talked.

"That we do Danny, that we do. Also, I forgot to ask, how is Taylor doing after what happened." Alan asked.

"That I don't know, Alan. She just woke up this morning from her little coma and her, and she." Tears began to roll uncontrollably from Danny's eyes.

Alan rushed over to his friend and began comforting him. "Danny, it's okay; whatever happened is going to be fine."

Danny sniffed and continued to talk. "She looked so dead, Alan. Like everything around her didn't matter like she was disconnected from reality. Even when she told the cops what had happened, there were no emotions."

After thinking about a response, Alan spoke again. "Danny, I think that's just the trauma. Emma was kinda like after the ally but, if she still acts like that after a week, when you should call the therapist."

Danny let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, your probably right." He took a breath and continued. "But, I've also got another problem. The school tried to make me sign a settlement."

"Of course they would, they wouldn't want to make a scandal out it. Don't worry about the bills Danny, I'm going be to paying for those."

Danny looked at his friend in surprise. "Alan, you don't," but, his speech was called off, as Alan raised his hand.

"Danny, this is the least I can do to repay for the damage my daughter did. And I want to take Winslow down a notch. For they have failed as an Institution and place of learning." Alan said, in his lawyer tone.

Danny just smiled. "Thanks, Alan, you're a good friend."

"It's my pleasure, Danny." Alan returned the smile with his own.

Danny was about to talk again but, was interrupted by Emma entering the living room.

"Hey, dad, I'm hoomee!" Emma dragged out the sentence as she saw who her dad was talking to.

Alan turned his head towards his daughter and gave her a look, which just said 'disappointment.' "Emma, we have some things to talk about and give me your phone." Alan's voice was cold as steel.

Xxx

Dragon was in the middle of checking over the Birdcages systems when she was interrupted by one of her data probes that picked up something of interest.

The AI finished up the checks and shifted her attention to the probe. It seemed that her probe had picked up a Ward's civilian name in a police report. Dragon's digital mind quickly read through it but, as she read the report, her metaphorical eyes widened.

_This is beyond bad, _Thought Dragon. As she initiated various programs and send a message. And a moment later, a digital rendition of a woman's face appeared on the computer screens of one Director Piggot of The PRT ENE.

"Yes, Dragon, what is it you wanted to talk about." Came the gruff voice of the Director.

"Director, I wish to inform you of a situation involving your Ward Shadow Stalker AKA. Sophia Hess."

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	37. Skittering Void - 2

Skittering Void[Worm/Kingdom Hearts] - Chapter 2

xxx

To say that Emily Piggot was pissed would be an understatement, as she heard Dragon finish talking.

"And this is all for now?" She asked the world's premiere, Tinker.

"Yes, Ma'am." Dragon answered back.

"Thank you, Dragon, for bringing this to my attention. And if you find out anything more, call me. Immediately, you are dismissed."

"I will Director," Said the Tinker, and her screen cut to black.

_This is a mess. _Emily thought as she pressed the intercom button. "Miss Militia, please report to my office as soon as possible." She would have both her and Armsmaster but, he was still on the Rig, and she needed to get a hold of this situation fast before it escalated.

XXX

Hannah could only groan into her phone, as her friend made another bad joke.

"_Come now, double M, that was a good one."_ Her friend chuckled.

"No, no, it wasn't Minny. So what is your reason for calling me?" Hannah asked her friend.

"_No reason, really. I just wanted to talk, to my bestie."_ Minny answered her. But, she could tell something was wrong.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me, Mouse. Please tell me what's wrong?" Hannah's voice was filled with concern for her friend.

"_I was at another nine aftermaths." _

"Oh, Mouse."

"_It was really bad this time. Worse than a normal one. There was this little girl," Oh god thought, _Hannah. _"She couldn't have been older than nine and what they did to her. OH GOD, I can't even describe it. She was in so much pain, so I put her out of her misery."_ She could hear her friend crying now.

"Minny, I'm so sorry you, had to." She about to further comfort her friend but, was stopped by Minny yelling.

"_DON'T! Don't be sorry, M. She is in a better place now, so don't be sorry for what I had to do."_ Her friend told her.

"Minny, you know, you don't have to keep doing this. To keep hunting them, hunting him," Hannah told her friend.

"_I know M, I know. You keep telling me that but, I have to. I have to do this for her, for my baby girl. She deserves to be avenged for what happened, to her. Jack Slash needs to die for his Sin."_ Hannah could hear Minny's rage and hate over the phone.

"I know Minny, you keep telling me that but, remember that I always have your back."

"_I know that M and thanks for listening to a cheese, like me."_

Hannah could only smile as her friend's tone went back to what it usually was.

"I happy to do so, Minny. Now I need to back to." Hannah was cut off as the Director's voice came out of the intercom.

"Miss Militia, please report to my office as soon as possible." Came the order.

Hannah sighed and turned her attention back to the phone. "I guess you heard that?"

Hannah could hear Minny laughing before answering, _"I sure did, good thing I don't have to deal with that anymore. Back to work double M and talk to you later."_

"Yeah, Talk to you later, Minny." Hannah ended the call and put her bandanna back on and left her office to hear what the Director wanted to talk, to her about.

It took about five minutes for Hannah to arrive at the Director's door. She gave it a quick knock and waited for a response.

"Come in," Came the sound of the Director's voice, not even a second later.

Hannah opened the door and entered the office and closed the door behind her. Hannah gave the office a quick look and saw that it still looked the same as it always did. Minimalistic and clean.

Hannah turned her eyes back to the Director. "You wanted to see me, Director."

"Yes, I did. Please take a seat." Hannah took out one of the chairs from the table and sat down. "Miss Militia, about fifteen minutes ago, I received a report from Dragon about a situation regarding our Ward Shadow Stalker." Hannah's eyes widened slightly. "Apparently, Shadow Stalker's civilian name came up on a police report."

Hannah's eyes widened even further. "What did she do?"

Piggot just sighed and turned her computer screen around to face the Cape. "Read this."

Hannah just nodded and read was in front of her forever, engraining it into her mind.

As she read the report, Emily could see Miss Militia's face change from concern, to disbelief and finally rage.

Hannah was almost seething with rage as finished with the report.

"Director, if a smidgen of this is true, Shadow Stalker has-." Hannah was cut off by the Director.

"Severely broken her probation. What's even worse, is that this bullying campaign has been long going, even before she joined the Wards in October." Piggot rubbed her head in frustration.

"This is a bad situation, ma'am."

"Don't I know it, if this ever became public, it would be a catastrophe. Can you imagine the headlines 'Ward almost bullies girl to death, while PRT does nothing.'" Piggot grimaced as others appeared in her head.

Hannah resumed the conversation. "There is also the matter of Taylor Hebert herself. Due to what happened to her, there is a good chance that she Triggerd."

"I take it into consideration. Now we get this affair under control. Is Shadow Stalker on duty today?" She asked

"No, she is not on duty today," Hannah answered, very displeased about the situation.

"Damn, now this is the plan, Miss Militia. You're going to inform Armsmaster of the situation and retrieve Shadow Stalker from her home and bring her to holding cell. While I'm going to be contacting BBPD and have them transfer the case to use since this involves a Parahuman. Is that understood, Miss Militia."

Hannah gave a sigh of submission and responded. "Yes, ma'am understood."

"Now get," Piggot was silenced as her office phone rang. "Yes, what is it?" she answered the phone.

"_Ma'am, a Maria Hess is calling, and she says she wants to speak with about something regarding her daughter." Oh this is just perfect_

"Patch her through." There was a moment of silence before Piggot spoke up again. "Hello, Mrs. Hess." Was the only thing she managed to say before the woman on the other roared at her.

"_What the hell did my daughter do!"_

"Mrs. Hess, please calm down and tell me what happened," Piggot said calmly.

"_I tell you what happened. A pair of police officers and asked for my daughter, and of course, like the good citizen that I am, I obliged them. I called for my daughter, and she came to the door, and not even a second later, they slapped a pair cuffs on her saying she was under arrest for attempted Involuntary Manslaughter of some girl named Herbert or something like that. Of course, she did her shadow thing and ran through the wall. Now tell me WHAT DID MY DAUGHTER DO!" _The angry mother roared.

Piggot couldn't help but, pinch her nose. "Mrs. Hess, your daughter has apparently been partaking in a severe bullying campaign against one of her fellow students and apparently a few days ago went too far, and the consequences of such action is now catching up to, and by running away she seems to have confirmed the truth," Emily told the woman, in a way that sounded like a child being scolded. She only heard an undignified yell before the call went dead.

Emily turned her attention back to the Cape that was in her office. "The mission has been changed slightly. As you probably heard, Shadow Stalker has made a run for it. So, you are to her capture and bring her in for interrogation, understood."

Miss Militia just nodded in response. "Of course, ma'am, I understand."

Emily noticed that her voice sounded a bit too happy, as the Cape left her office.

"Hopefully, this can't get any worse." She muttered. As she went back to work but, half an hour later her phone rang once again.

"Hello?" she muttered, sounding as tired as she felt.

"_Director, it's Dragon, and I have an update regarding the situation, and you won't like this."_ As Dragon went on, explain what had happened. Emily silently wondered if she could get Panacea to fix her kidney, cause she was to sober for this shit.

"Thank you for the update Dragon." She ended the call and hoped nothing else came up. But, her wish was not granted as Skype popped up on her computer screen with the words. Chief Director Costa-Brown Calling. Without hesitation, she pressed the answer button.

And the face of the Chief Director appeared on the screen.

"Piggot, could you explain to me this Shadow Stalker situation?"

Yeah, she was to sober and also to old for this shit.

Xxx

To say that Thomas Calvert was happy would be an understatement. As he read the police report that Dragon had just delivered to his dear 'friend' and 'rival.'

He was thrilled that the deal he had going with the Dragonslayers was paying off so well. It had been a straightforward deal, he helped them not get caught, and they gave him all the information that Dragon had. Especially the kind of goldmines he was reading right now.

The partnership had also come with surprising information. Like learning that Dragon was actually an AI, had been an unexpected surprise but, that he learned to use to test Saint's limits. A number of realities where he had him push the button had been joyful to experience.

However, with the report that was on the screen. His plan to become the Director would accelerate so fast if he played his cards right, he would become the Director at the end of the month.

And when he did his plan to control the city completely as Director Calvert and Coil would be feasible within a year. And he would also sadly have to terminate his contract with the Dragonslayers, for Dragon was too useful to be killed and one should never trust a person who had been touched by Teacher.

Coil pressed the mail button and send an assignment to Saint, for him to publish the report all over the internet and send it to every news outlet, along with every dirty deed done by Shadow Stalker and a half an hour later it was out, and Coil could only smile.

Xxx

Emma could stare blankly at her bedroom wall as her thoughts went a thousand miles an hour.

She really didn't understand what happened. She had come home and had seen her dad and Danny sitting in the living and talking, talking about what she, Sophia, and Madison had done to Taylor.

It had happened really fast, so fast that she really couldn't remember what had happened but, apparently, she had told them what she did to Taylor but, she didn't remember doing that. She felt really confused, and for some reason, she also felt a bit guilty about what she did to Taylor.

That confused Emma, even more, why would she guilty over what she did to a pathetic weakling like Taylor, who couldn't even find the courage to stop being a victim. Emma thought venomously.

**Oh, that's because you aren't. That's me feeling guilty. It just leaks over a little bit, and also Taylor isn't pathetic you are.** A voice said from out nowhere.

"Who's there?" Emma asked out loud, as her eyes scanned the room.

**Oh, you can actually hear me now. That's good, it means I'm making progress.** The voice seemed to be full of mirth.

"Who are you?" Emma asked quietly.

**I'm your subconscious, we don't talk a lot. **The voice went quiet for a bit before it spoke up again. **Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm Emma.**

"No, no, your not, I am."

**No.** The mirth in the voice was gone and had been filled with cold anger.** No, you are not; you are [Surviver/Traitor], and I hate you but, don't worry your pretty little mind. It will be gone soon. It will be going to the same place I was. Not yet, you still have to pay for the crimes you committed against Taylor. So, see you soon [Surviver/Traitor].**

The voice went quiet, and Emma was alone once again. She was about to call for the voice but, was stopped as her door opened, and two female cops stepped inside.

"Emma Barnes. You are under arrest for attempted Involuntary manslaughter of one Taylor Hebert."

Without her notice, a single tear rolled down Emma's face.

Xxx

Madison was quiet as she sat in the back of the police car, her hands in cuffs. And she wondered how where it all went wrong.

Xxx

Sophia was furious as she ran across the rooftops of Brockton Bay to get her destination that was Brockton Bay General.

To make a certain little snitch change her tune.

_You pay for this humiliation Hebert_. Sophia thought in anger. As she cursed the girl who had made her run away from home like a coward.

Now she overjoyed to have the starches she had hidden all over the city. And the one she had stopped at had the one with an extra crossbow and costume.

Sophia had just made a jump but, was surprised as the distance between the two rooftops changed from three meters to thirty.

_Damn, you, Vista._ Sophia cursed as she fell in between the two buildings. She managed to land almost perfectly but, couldn't do anything further before being hit by an electro-shock that knocked her out.

Xxx

Taylor couldn't all most believe it as she sat in the courtroom, that was going through her case.

Heck, she couldn't almost believe the last two and a half weeks. She had expected this to take a lot longer. But, no. It had been fast, chaotic, but, fast.

Taylor thought, no knew it was just due to public uproar her little trip into her filthy locker had caused. For apparently somebody had found and leaked the report the police had made along with other things, to the internet and various news stations. The police, along with the PRT, were still trying to figure out how that had happened.

As the court proceeded, Taylor felt incredibly bored. She didn't really feel emotionally invested in her surroundings. Sure, it was nice to have justice for her previous self but, the Taylor right now didn't really care for it.

Deciding to do something a bit more productive, she turned her attention to some of the people in the courtroom.

Her eyes first settled on Alan Barnes. That had been an utter surprise to Taylor, she had expected him to defend his daughter, to deny everything that she had done. But, no, he had decided to be a mature and reasonable adult and go against his daughter, to do what was the best for her. And that had increased, Taylor's respect for the man to go against Emma like that.

And speaking of her former friend. Taylor turned her eyes towards the read-head, who was sitting on the opposite side of the courtroom along with her other tormentors.

All three of them had just been on the stand to answer the jury's questions about their crimes. It had been funny to see how they had answered.

Madison had been the funniest, she had spilled everything like a waterfall before they even began questioning her. And everything, she meant goddamn everything. Madison had told them of events, Even Taylor had forgotten had happened. And that had taken about twenty minutes to do before she stopped talking. And changed her out with Emma.

Emma, Emma had her worried, Taylor had wholly expected her to yell and deny everything. But, she didn't, she was quiet and subdued, just giving yes and no answers to the questions. Before she was sent back down and replaced with Sophia.

_Oh Sophia, or should I call you Shadow Stalker?_ Taylor thought as she looked at the former hero. That revelation had taken her by complete surprise when her dad had told her about it. That had been the other piece of information, that had been released alongside her, report. She had heard that, that had caused some significant problems for the PRT and that the local Director could possibly be replaced. At least that was the news had said.

When Sophia had been on the stand, she had either denied she had done it or used her own twisted logic. To make it sound like she did it for her sake. That little Taylor, was now better off because of her, that Taylor should thank her. God, she wanted to strangle Sophia for that one.

Taylor moved her from the trio to the last relevant person in the courtroom, her dad. Taylor didn't really know what to make of her dad right now. For since she had come from the hospital, he had seemingly changed overnight. But, she decided he had changed for the better. He wasn't a depressed wreck and now spent as much time with her as possible, and the two of them had done things, they hadn't done since her mom had died. Though if it continued like this, she would definitely like this version of her father than the old one.

Taylor's attention was brought back to reality as she heard the jury give their sentence.

Maddison had sentenced with six months in Juvie along with 500 hours of community service and a hefty fine for damage done to her. Taylor had agreed with punishment. It wasn't too severe as Madison had only been a hanger-on, and she had tattled on the others.

Both Emma and Sophia got Juvie until they were eighteen, with a mandatory therapist by the name of Yamada, they also had to pay a fine.

Blackwell had also been judged but, in absence, since the woman had seemingly disappeared from thin air, and nobody could find. Taylor hoped she had killed herself and was swimming in the bay.

After that, the Judge deemed the trial closed, and they left the courtroom 400 thousand dollars richer. Taylor considered it a Thursday well spent.

Xxx

Taylor had woken up early that Friday morning and made breakfast for her and her dad. After that her dad left for work, She bade her father goodbye and left for her room. Taylor walked up the stairs and entered her room and closed the door.

Taylor stood in the center of her room and couldn't help but, smile as physical Darkness surged around her. It clung and condensed onto her body, forming into Vanitas' outfit along with the helmet.

Nodding to herself in approval, she lifted her hand up, and Darkness surged once again, and a Corridor of Darkness opened up before Taylor, and she entered it, the portal closing behind her.

As she walked through the Darkness. Taylor's mind began to wonder, going over the things she had discovered about the Corridors. One of the first had been that she couldn't use the Corridors to leave her World and enter the Lanes Between. She even tried to use her Keyblade to leave and got no results. It was a thing that both pissed Taylor off and terrified her.

Cause there was something able to separate her World from the greater Light and Dark. But, Taylor was convinced that just because she couldn't leave, it didn't mean that something couldn't enter.

But, thankfully, her World was one of those that allowed access to Alternate Dimensions of itself. Taylor stopped walking and opened a Corridor once more and exited to Earth she been using to train on. She exited the portal and stepped onto a field that had been the victim of her training. The field looked like it had gone through World War 2.

Thankfully the Earth, Taylor had chosen, didn't have any sapient life on it. So no one would ever discover the devastation she made, which would surely have enraged Green Peace to no end. Still the Earth she was currently on better compared to some of the others she had seen before she had come across this one.

Taylor summoned her Keyblade and prepared for a few hours of training. First, she worked on her spells work, trying to remaster those, Vanitas had learned. The second part of her training was the physical one. She did that using the greatest gift that Vanitas had given her, even more so than the Keyblade.

The use of the Unversed.

And with her, they seemed to be greater than ever. Taylor didn't feel pain from destroying them like Vanitas did. And had even greater control over them, Taylor could see through their eyes and directly control their movements. She had used that with great effect to spy on the gangs. Taylor had found a few safe houses that belonged to the various gangs and planned to hit them when she would go out next weekend. She had gained greater control of their forms, and so she could make them in almost any shape.

So she spent the next four hours training, before going home for lunch and left again to train before her dad came back. There they spent the evening together watching movies. Which ironically enough were Disney movies. She still had trouble associating the Mouse on-screen with the real thing, cause he was way too badass in real life.

Xxx

Danny woke up early that Saturday morning. In the hope that he could make breakfast before his daughter did.

He put on clothes to see, that he had indeed gotten up before his daughter. So he began making breakfast, not even a few minutes he heard, his daughter walk into the kitchen. "Good morning Taylor," Danny said. As he began boiling eggs.

"Good morning, dad, you're up early," She answered back.

"Yeah, I wanted to make breakfast today."

"So, are you going to go, to work today?" Taylor asked, asked hin with a smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

"No, I don't have work today, dear. But, we are going to meet up with Alan later, too, receive our money, and after that, we are going to go out and buy anything you want." Danny chirped, as he took the bacon off the pan."

Taylor looked at her dad in shock. "Da-dad, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do, Taylor." He said sternly, "I have neglected you and not been a good parent for you, so you are going to allow me to spoil you."

Taylor knew she lost the argument. "Fine," she relented.

"That's good, now can you deck the table and watch the eggs? While I empty the mailbox." Danny saw Taylor nod her head, and he nodded back.

Danny left the kitchen and walked down the stairs to the front door, where the mailbox was. He opened it and took out the mail, closing the box, and walked back upstairs. As he walked back up, Danny had found the newspaper and gave it a quick look over.

Taylor's story was still a big thing, for since their case had gone so well, a lot more kids had come forth about being bullied. Which he could only smile at. Other news was that the PRT was trying out a new policy. To have Co-directors in charge of the local branch to keep each other in check and stop corruption. With his beloved city as a testbed, with a man by the name of Thomas Calvert as co-director to the old one.

As Danny came to the top of the stairs, his entire body froze as heard a loud slam, as well, as the sound porcelain being broken.

Danny's body unfroze, and he called out for his daughter's name. "Taylor!" he yelled out but, he didn't get any answer. He, ripped open the door that separated him from his daughter. With such force that one of it hinges gave away. But, Danny didn't care, he just rushed into the kitchen where he stopped and choked on air. As he saw his daughter's prone body lying on the floor. Broken plates and glass surrounding her body. He went over to her body and immediately checked for a pulse.

Danny sighed in relief as he felt Taylor's pulse against his fingers and her breath against his chin.

Danny picked her up and tried to shake her awake. "Common kiddo, this isn't funny. Please wake up." He sobbed but, Taylor didn't wake up.

Danny lifted her up once again and carried her into the living room and laid her body down on the sofa.

"Lay still would you dear," Danny muttered, as he went over to the phone and called 911.

"_Hello, what is your emergency,"_ Danny heard the uncaring tone on the other end.

"My name is Danny Hebert, and my daughter just collapsed, and she isn't waking up.

"_Sir, is she breathing."_

"Her pulse is beating, and her breathing is fine but, what she isn't is conscious," Danny growled in slight anger.

"_Sir, we have tracked your call and is sending an Ambulance to your location; please wait._" And the line went dead.

Danny put the phone back down and went to his daughter's side, Where he stood until the paramedics came. Where he was when they left for the hospital. Where he was when they put her in a bed. And there he stayed until she woke up.

Xxx

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	38. Skittering Void - 3

Danny was slightly depressed as he once again was sitting next to his daughter while she laid in a hospital bed.

The doctors who first looked at her had told him that there was nothing wrong with Taylor, at least from what they could tell and that she was merely asleep. He had, of course, called bullshit on that, for if she were asleep, they would have been able to wake her up.

Though the doctors had said that, that was the only thing they could think of but, they stated that he was lucky for Panacea was in today, and they had requested for her to check on Taylor and figure out what was wrong and if possible wake her. Danny had dismissed after that and was now waiting for the young Parahuman healer to show up.

Danny turned his head around as he heard the door to the room, open up, and saw a girl walk in. The girl was mousy looking she had brown hair and freckles on her face along with brown eyes and she was wearing an alabaster robe with a red scarf around it. Danny guessed the girl was Panacea.

The girl turned to face him. "Are you Danny Hebert?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me, and you're Panacea, correct?" He returned the question.

"I've been asked to look at your daughter, she collapsed at home, and she hasn't woken up since?" Danny responded with a yes. "So, do I have permission to look at your daughter and heal her if possible."

"You have my permission," Danny said, and the girl a nod in thanks and walked over to Taylor's side.

"And Mr. Hebert, I am sorry for what happened to your daughter, I heard the court results from my mom and they should have gotten worse." She said and placed her hand on Taylor's arm. Danny appreciated the girl's words.

Xxx

Amy mentally sighed as she put her hand on the sleeping girl to see what was wrong with her.

_What the actual fuck._ Thought Amy as she saw the insides of Taylor, more specifically her brain. She didn't touch it, even though she wanted to, Amy repressed that thought. She could still see it and what she saw wasn't quite right.

First, of the, Taylor was a Parahuman, she could see the Gemma and the Pollentia, and they were firing on all cylinders. She had never seen a pair with so much activity. And the rest of the brain was a bit of mystery too. For some reason, it was sending signals to produce an unusual amount of Melatonin and Adenosine, and the amount of Cortisol was low. As if to keep the body in a state of sleep. Amy could counteract it, but, it would just return to normal quickly, and Taylor would fall asleep again unless she was touching her 16/7.

Well, as she couldn't help with that, Amy turned her attention to the rest of the body, to see if it was healthy. And boy it was, she found no deficiencies in Taylor's cells, and she had a right amount of muscle on her body and was on the way to a six-pack. The only thing that could find that was wrong with her was the eyes, which Amy fixed so Taylor wouldn't need her glasses anymore.

But, Amy was faced with a little dilemma. She didn't know if she should tell Mr. Hebert that his daughter was Parahuman. After thinking for a moment, she decided not to. _It's not my right to make such a decision._ Was the reason she told herself.

Amy lifted her hand from Taylor's body and turned around to face the girl's father, who was looking fatigued, kinda like she sometimes did.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hebert but, I'm unable to wake your daughter up since it's her brain that's doing it, and I can't work with them." Amy apologized, a pang of guilt hit her as she saw how crestfallen the man looked. A part of Amy wished that she had parents that worried about her like that. "But, I can say that Taylor is a healthy girl, and since I couldn't wake her up, I fixed her eyes so, that won't need glasses again."

"No need to apologize Panacea, you tried your best, and I thank you for that. Now please would you leave me alone with my daughter." Mr. Herbert's tone was ice cold.

Amy nodded and left the room. _I need a cigarette._

Xxx

Danny felt like breaking as he saw the door close behind Panacea. His only hope for waking his daughter saying she couldn't, he had wanted to yell at her, to make his hate flow but, he held, for the girl didn't deserve it. And help his daughter. So, know the only thing he could do was to hope his daughter would wake up on her own. But, right now, he just wanted to cry, and so he did until they ran out and still continued.

Danny didn't know how much time had passed as he heard the door open once again behind him. He turned around and saw Alan standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Alan," Danny greeted the man.

"Hey, to you, Danny," Alan greeted back. "So, how is she?"

"Physically she is fine, but she won't wake up, Panacea said it had something to do with her brain keeping her asleep." Danny somberly answered.

"Carol's daughter, well, if she said that it's probably true," Danny heard Alan say, though it was probably just to himself, Alan continued talking. "So, how are you doing, Danny."

"Fine."

"No, Danny, no, you're not, I can see in your face. You are dying with worry over Taylor."

Danny couldn't find it in himself to disagree.

"So, that's why the two of us tonight, is going out drinking."

Danny sputtered as his brain caught to what Alan had just said. "What," He hissed out.

"You heard me; we are going out drinking. You're way to spent up and will do you better than sitting there moping right next to Taylor." Alan said.

"I'm not moping," Danny whispered.

"And besides, do you think Taylor wants you to act like you did after Annette died."

Alan's words hit Danny straight in the heart. "No, no, she wouldn't."

"Great, I'm picking you at nine. See you, buddy." Alan walked back out the room having said his to get him out of his funk.

"Yeah, see you later, buddy."

Then later, Danny was picked up by Alan and Zoe Barnes, and they went out to drink. The next morning Danny woke up beside a mousy brown-haired woman.

Xxx

In any other circumstance, Thomas Calvert would be enjoying his current situation. He had finally become PRT Director of ENE but, not in the way he had expected, and he hated it.

The setup had been perfect, and Piggot would surely be fired for the Shadow Stalker incident, and Thomas had made it, so he was the one to take over, then it happened.

But, then, she interfered, and she told him that the only reason he could become Director was if he shared the position with Piggot. He, of course, obeyed her, and Thomas was now CO-Director together with Piggot but, didn't mean he liked it. Even after a single day on the job, Thomas was already making plans to of Piggot.

Thankfully his other plans were proceeding as planned. His dear Tattletale was gathering the information on the Empire. His operations as Coil were going well even though he had to make use of his doppelganger now more often. But, if all went well, Coil would no longer be necessary by summer.

The bright side of his situation was that even though he was Co-Director, he still had the authority of one that was alone. And that meant a particular group had to go.

Thomas activated his power, and in one reality, he sent the Guild the location of the Dragonslayers, and in another, he didn't.

In both realities, he got a call from his agents, and they told him that the Hebert girl had been admitted to the hospital. The girl had apparently collapsed in her home and couldn't be woken up even by Panacea. A fact he found most interesting.

In the timeline, Thomas had sent the info to the Guild the Dragonslayers had caught on and terminated Dragon. So, he collapsed that reality and did once again, and this time gave the Guild more information, and he continued to do that until the Guild managed to catch the Dragonslayers without Dragon dying. It happened a week later, and he rejoiced.

Xxx

"We seem to have hit a little roadblock in our plans."

"A little, you say? We lost five members and the girl. The boy has fallen into a slumber, So I ask what do we do, oh dear Superior."

"It just means they were not worthy vessels, and the Puppet is still active, so the gathering of hearts will only be diminished slightly."

"Oh, how do you know that Moon Boy. The Puppet could fall asleep to."

"…"

"Oh, is Moon Boy angry better get away from the oversized sword that totally compensates for something."

"Why you!"

"Enough both of you be quiet and calm down. Number II is right, and we have no idea if the Puppet will fall asleep. But, rest assured, the boy will awaken, and so will the other after the girl pieces his memories back together. Now onto other things, have you found anything interesting of use?"

"I sure did."

"And what is it what you found."

"If you would let me explain Moon Boy, I would tell. I found a few interesting Worlds. Most don't have a use for us but, they were interesting. Even a few residents could be useful for our plans. Like in of the Worlds, I meet a woman that was like the Seeker but not a Heartless. The Darkness takes an unusual form."

"You think that she could be useful to our cause."

"That I do, dear Superior. She has a hate boner for the Light."

"Fascinating now what about the other Worlds."

"Like I said, interesting but, useless to us. But, there was one that unique."

"In what way?"

"Patience Moon Boy. You see, I found a World fully cut off from both Darkness and the Light."

"Impossible!"

"No, it's not Moon Boy. You see, I was looking through the library in that old observatory and found coordinates to a way out World but, it wasn't there when I checked through the telescope. So, I decided to investigate. I tried to go there with a Corridor but, I hit a wall."

"A wall?"

"That was what it felt like. So, after poking around for a bit, I came to the conclusion that something has cut the World off from Light and Darkness and hidden it from normal view. But, I can sense it with my spatial powers, and I think I can enter if I can find a weak point in shielding."

"I have a new mission for you; you are to find a way into this World and locate the thing that has cut it off. Understood."

"I do, Superior."

Xxx

Taylor's eyes opened up as she heard the familiar sound of monitor beating.

_Fuck._ Taylor thought. As to why she was in the hospital once again. Taylor tried to wrench her slowly restarting mind for answers, as Taylor sat up in the bed the Keyblader had been sleeping. It was a bit hard, for her entire body felt like lead, and she was hungry.

Taylor gave a look at the feeders in her arm and ripped them out.

Taylor thought back to the last thing she remembered. _I was in the kitchen making and then, and then I suddenly felt sleepy?_ Taylor was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of a door opening. She turned her head around and saw her Dad standing in the door.

Taylor saw his eyes widen before he rushed over to her and had her a hug, Taylor graciously accepted it.

"How are you, kiddo?" Her Dad asked.

"I'm okay, Dad, just a bit hungry. What happened for me to wake up here again?" Taylor answered and asked her questions.

Taylor didn't like it when her Dad's face became one of sadness. "Don't remember Taylor? You collapsed in the kitchen and didn't wake up. You've been asleep for 24 days."

24 days? _I've been asleep for twenty-four days. How the fuck did that happen._ Taylor shook her head. She had to figure that out later.

"Dad, can we go home?" Taylor asked.

"That, we can, Kiddo. Oh, and when we get home, I have a surprise for you well two, in fact."

_A surprise_. Taylor thought.

An hour later, after going through the hopes of checking her out of the hospital and driving home, Taylor was walking up the stairs to her room there Danny had said one of her surprises were.

Taylor opened the door and couldn't help but, gasp as she what had happened to her room. There was a brand new bed, a worktable with a laptop and a smartphone on it. Taylor opened the door to her closet and saw new colorful clothes inside it.

She closed it, ran back downstairs and into the living room where her Dad was waiting and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad," Taylor said into his shoulder.

"You're welcome Taylor, now are you ready for your second surprise." He asked.

"I'm not sure I can take much more." Taylor tried to joke.

"Well, you can come in now." Taylor was hella curious as to who her Dad was calling for. A second later, a mousy looking brown-haired woman entered the living room. _Who is she?_

"Taylor, I would like to meet Kayden, she is, she is," Danny was looking horribly embarrassed and nervous. "She is my new girlfriend." He finally managed to say.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt_

Xxx

_March 6_

_If they don't stop looking at me, I'm going to fucking explode!_ Taylor mentally yelled as she sat in the cafeteria of Arcadia.

She had only been at the school for five days, and they were already driving her insane.

It wasn't because they were saying mean things to her like the bitches, but it was how they acted and looked at her. With _sympathy_. And she hated it.

It had started from almost the moment she had walked through the school doors, they kept saying how sorry they were about what had happened to her, and if they had known they would have helped her.

Taylor had wanted to tell to choke on their bullshit but, she had held her tongue. She had figured they would stop after a day or two, and they had. But, only with their words, not their eyes.

The worst offender of it was a boy by the name of Dean, who was apparently Glory Girls' boyfriend. He just looked her with a weird expression every time she walked by their table as if he seeing something no one else did before he switched over to the sympathy eyes. Sometimes Taylor just wanted to yell at him and force him to tell why he kept giving her those looks but, she held cause she didn't want to be expelled before the first week of school was over.

The only person in the school who didn't look at her like she was a broken doll was Amy AKA Panacea. Who Taylor had only spoken to a few times. The first time being to thank Amy for trying to heal her. The healer had responded to her in such a way that even Taylor thought she was an ice queen.

But, she was still one the few that Taylor knew that didn't give her that look. The others were her Dad, Alan, Zoe, Anne, and Kayden.

Now Kayden, there was a thing Taylor was conflicted about. She was still a bit in shock about it, even over a week later, after being introduced to her Dad's new girlfriend. A person, her father, had met during her little coma-trip. The reason she was so conflicted was that it felt like Kayden was trying to take over the spot in her heart that belonged to Annette.

A person Taylor had loved with all her heart and that she now did too. Heck, even Vanitas, had felt something for Annette with the limited awareness that he had.

But, Taylor couldn't help but, like her cause, the woman was just so motherly, and the bigger reason was, that she made Dad happy. Happier than she had seen in a long time.

And then she had been introduced to Aster. Who was the most innocent cinnamon roll ever? So innocent that she made even Taylor's dark heart light up a bit. And Taylor would forever deny to making any cooing sounds at the baby.

Taylor sighed in relief as the clock rang, announcing to the students that recess was over. She packed her stuff and made her to the next class. Taylor couldn't wait for school to be over so, she could go home and prepare for tonight and make her somewhat Cape debut.

Xxx

Taylor stood in her bedroom and was preparing to go out and bust up that E88 safe house she had found last month before her little Aurora incident, and to her luck, it was still running.

Taylor took a look at her clock to see what time it was. _Alright, it's eleven now. Time to go and humiliate some Nazis._ Taylor thought.

A moment later, she was decked in her Vanitas Outfit and left her room via the Dark Corridors of her World.

Taylor walked through the Darkness to her destination, it only took Taylor a couple of minutes to arrive at the safe house even though it was on the other side of Brockton Bay. This a fact of the Dark Corridors. That Taylor actually liked, cause they weren't controlled by space or time. They were manipulated by thought, and as long you had a clear destination in mind, all travel took the same time no matter how far away you were from it.

When she arrived at the safe house, Taylor made a little peeking hole for her to see the rooms of the safe house and finding out how many people were in it currently. As she spied on the Nazis, Taylor also heard them talking to each other, and by that managed to identify the person in charge of it, and luckily for her were wasn't an Empire Cape in the building.

Taylor found an empty closet where she fully exited the Dark Corridor.

From there, Taylor released twenty-four Unversed from her being and had them attach to each of the Nazis that were currently in the safe house.

_And now for the checkmate_. Taylor thought as she unleashed her plan. She could only smile as she heard two dozen human bodies hit the floor. Twenty-three of twenty-four Nazis dead.

Taylor opened the closet door and made her way to the sole survivor of her little massacre, she hummed a little tune as she moved between her victims avoiding the pools of blood they were making from where their hearts used to be located. Along the way, she picked up her Flood Unversed and had them collect the weapons, money, drugs, and other valuable artifacts in the safe house.

Taylor's walk came to a stop as she had reached the place where the survivor was bound by her Unversed. Taylor just looked down at the skinhead and shook her head. "Let's have a little talk away from here, shall we," Taylor said and took hold of the Nazi but, before he had a chance to reply, Taylor teleported both of them away from the safe house.

Xxx

On top of one, the few skyscrapers that were present in Brocton Bay. Taylor appeared still holding the skinhead from the safe house but, not a second later, she threw him to the edge of the roof.

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked and shouted the skinhead at Taylor, while trying to escape from the creature that bound his limbs.

"Me?" Taylor asked mockingly. "I am Vanitas, and I'm your worst nightmare." Her voice took on a more threatening tone.

"You don't scare me," The skinhead tried to sound brave but, Taylor could feel his fear. "So, what do you want with me?"

Taylor walked towards the roof the edge where the Nazi was laying. "What I want from you," her voice was cold as she spoke. "Is for you tell me everything you know about the Empire, safe house location, meeting places, and things of that nature?" She 'asked.'

Taylor saw the skinheads face turn into a hateful sneer. "You really think I'm going to fucking snitch on the Empire when you must be absolutely stupid? You fucking stupid ass nigger, chink, faggot, bitch jew."

"Oh well, I tried to be civil," Taylor said more to herself, than the cursing racist in front of her.

And so she moved quickly with giving the Empire officer a chance to, she took him by the angle and lifted him out over the edge of the skyscraper.

The skinhead screamed a rather girlish scream as he discovered that he was now dangling from the roof of the building.

"So," Taylor spoke once again. "Are you going to tell me the information I want, or do you want to keep dangling there."

"Screw you." The Nazi screamed.

"I'm warning you, my arm is getting tired." Which was a big fat lie, Taylor could keep doing this for hours. But, for the sake of speeding up the process, she loosened her grip slightly.

"Argh," The skinhead screamed once again. "Okay, okay, I tell you, I tell you what you want to know!"

"Good, now talk." And so the skinhead spilled his metaphorical guts to Taylor. Telling her everything he knew, from safe houses, meeting places, secret stashes he knew of, and everything else he knew of.

"Thank, you for your cooperation," Taylor said, and then she let go and teleported away from the roof of the skyscraper.

Taylor had vanished from the roof before the man hit the ground and so she did not hear the traumatized screams of Vista as she saw the man's brain splatter out on the street and on her.

Xxx

Taylor reappeared back in the former Empire safe house. Ready to take all the things that her Unversed had gathered for her.

_Wow, this a lot of shit_. Thought Taylor as she looked at the piles that had been collected. _Now let's see here Guns, money at least 10 grand, keeping that and OH MY GOD, are those Dragon Tech_. Taylor looked at the items to confirm that it was. _Yep, it is._ Taylor looked at the electronics in front of her, lots of Dragon Notes, Dragon Pads, and a Dragon Book. She was so keeping those, and with that, she showed them into her Subspace along with the money and jewelry. She decided to leave the drugs and weapons for the police.

_Oh, right, the police._

Taylor took out one of the phones and called 911.

"_This is 911, what is your emergency?"_

"I am an Independent Hero by the name of Vanitas I would like to call in the location of an Empire 88 safe house just track this phone for the site," Taylor told the lady on the other of the line. After that, she placed the phone on a table and left the safe house heading home, considering the night well and her first night of heroism complete.

Xxx

"So, what's the situation?" Officer Jenkins asked his partner as he entered the patrol car holding in his hand his hot chocolate.

"Emergency just got a call from a new Cape by the name of Vanitas, he was apparently calling in the location of an Empire safe house," Jenkins' eyes widened a bit at that. Those safe houses were notoriously hard to find, and when you did, you were most likely killed shortly after by gunfire, that was how most you teenage Capes lost their life. "And he apparently left directly after calling. Cause the phone is still ringing but, nobodies answering. They have tracked the call, and luckily for us, we're closest to the place." Jenkins's partner Thomas exposed to him. Jenkins liked his partner doing that because of the morgan freeman voice he had.

"Well, lucky us, and what about the PRT?"

"They have been called but, won't arrive until about fifteen minutes."

"At least we go first this time," Jenkins muttered and took a sip of his chocolate.

It took them only three minutes to arrive at the place, the origin of the call came from.

"So, this is the place?" Jenkins asked as he looked at the old apartment building.

"Yep," answered Thomas.

"Well, let's go in," Jenkins said.

Both cops walked up the front door and checked if it was open, and luckily for them, it was unlocked. Thomas opened the door and stepped inside where Jenkins heard an "oh god," come from his partner.

Jenkins followed his partner inside and came upon the same scene his partner saw, "Oh God" was very appropriate.

"I'm going to call it in," Was all Jenkins said to Thomas and returned the car where he up picked the radio.

"This is Patrol Car A-07 in response to call 104 we got multiple one-eight-sevens here requesting paramedics. Over."

And this one of many calls that would be made over the next two weeks.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	39. Waifu Gacha - 1(OLD)

Waifu Gacha[Waifu Catalog/Multiverse, starts in MHA] – Chapter 1

A/N: Another Waifu Catalog story, this time as a Gacha. Starting in My Hero Academia. And also futa this time.

Drawbacks: Enemy Level Normal(+25)

Points: 80

Perks: Sticky Fingers(5), Fairy Feast(10), Aura and Semblance(10), Body Affinity(5), Martial Affinity(5), Soul Affinity(15), Soul Defense(15), Mind Defense(15). + Free Stuff from the Company.

Xxx

_Hello Anders S. Viking, you have been chosen to test a special version of the Waifu Catalog instead of capturing and buy Waifus with points(You can still Capture, but you won't be given anything for it.) You will instead be given a random one every time you use a Gacha Ticket. Which you will be given to you, then you do certain things within the world you're currently in, which the one you know as My Hero Academia. And due to this, you've been granted a certain number of free perks, besides the ones you've bought with the points given by this world's Threat Level. Such as the Sweet Home, then a certain goal has been met, substituted into the body of Akira Kursu, and the Shroud of Power(Shadow) binding method, which will turn the girls into your willing Wifes when used on, and the Warranty perk. _

_Sincerely yours, the Company._

"Well, thank you, assholes," I muttered as I sat down on a crate within the abandoned building that I had found myself within when I had woken up looking like Joker. Female edition, that is, as I could see the perky breasts, I now had contained by Akira's Phantom Thief outfit though without any mask. For I had been relegated to Persona 4 style summoning instead of 5. Well more like futa as I could still feel my dick of standard size. Though I didn't remember choosing any Perks, but the presence of knowledge of Aura and Semblance within my mind told me I had done so. As it wasn't mentioned as a gift.

The helpful, message on my modified phone explaining why that was.

"Fine, if you wish to play this game, then I will. You're just lucky that this is my fetish, though that was probably why you choose me," I grumbled.

But my previous statement was correct, unrequited love was my fetish, as I liked the idea of being love, for the sake of love. Even if it was brainwashed love, might not have any agency in loving me, but had agency in how to act on that feeling. Like that AI, in Blade Runner.

I was a very lonely person, that dreamed of having a person, that wasn't a member of my family, of course. Just care for me, and sleep with me. I didn't even have to be sex just pure skinship.

"Well, no time like the present who am I going to get first?" I asked as I pressed the summon button on the app. For I genuinely wouldn't know, I could a strong or a weak one, one I knew, one I didn't.

This was indeed Gacha hell.

And appearing in a flash of light on the ground was a woman that indeed recognized one Zatanna Zatara, a magician from DC that used spells by speaking backward, dressed in her usual stage magician outfit.

I heard her groan as she woke up her eye fluttering as she tried to stand up. "Where, where am I? Who are you, did you?" She began asking, but her words were slurry as she was still tired, but I cut off her from speaking further from this point on.

"Normally, I would feel bad for doing this, but this time I don't. As I got my fantasy fulfilled," I stated, and before Zatanna had time to react, I activated the Shroud of Power, which had fused with my clothing, particularly the long jacket. It became shadows as it surged forwards and cocooned her body. I didn't know what happened within the cocoon, nor did I want to know. All I knew was that I was basically reprograming her to love me, which I usually would find morally wrong, but this was my fantasy brought to life, and I would take full advantage of it. But that didn't mean I would be an asshole, that kind of an asshole anyway. Such a thing did not appeal to me.

The cocoon came undone, and Zatanna breathed heavily as she sat on her knees, her long black hair, looking a bit unshelved. Her blouse a bit torn open, revealing the deep valley that her breasts created. Her nipples were hard and erect, poking through the soft white clothes.

She raised her head, and our eyes locked with each other. I saw Zatanna's face go from mildly confused to pure adoration. And before I could react… well, that was a lie I saw her easily, I just choose to let her hug.

I felt her arms wrap around my body, her breasts hitting my own round pair as her lips collided against my own. And the griding of nipples felt so good.

I kissed her, she kissed. Zatanna took my first kiss, and soon my first French one as her tongue quickly went into my mouth as they began to wrestle. I heard her moan as the kiss deepened even further out mouths locked with one another.

As Zatanna hugged me, my hands went up to her breasts, and I began to fondle them. I heard her moan even more as I played with her titflesh. She was utterly soft, her flesh molding around my fingers as I the mammaries in my hands.

The first pair of breasts that I had the honor of touching. My hands moved to the front of her breasts, where her nipples were. I found the hardpoints and pinched them.

And that caused the kiss to break as Zatanna leaned backward, letting out a throat gurgling moan.

_She just came, I just made a woman cum! _I thought in shock as I pinched her nipples again, and she came again. I wondered if her sensitivity had increased to the point of lunacy, or if it was due to one the Perks, I did not remember purchasing that did this. I wondered if the same would happen if pinched my own?

But that didn't matter I had just made Zatanna fee pure blissful pleasure. I looked down at her crotch and saw that her nether was soaked through, her pussy juice leaking through her clothes.

Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she gave me a dopey smile, she pulled her tongue back. "Hmm, it seems that you've got magic hands, Anders," Zatanna said, speaking my name. Even though I had not spoken it. It was probably due to whatever brainwashing the Shroud had done to her. "How about I show you mine? Or would you like my mouth instead?" Zatanna asked as her hand found its way to my hard dick in my pants, intent of freeing it. And could feel my core heating up as my pussy started to follow the example that my dick had set.

But as much as I wanted her to go down and choke on my dick, this wasn't really a good place to do so. "I would love to Zatanna, but this place isn't immaculate for that, and I would rather do it a place that is a bit more sanitary," I told the magician.

Zatanna blinked as she looked around the dusty and derelict office we were currently in. "Oh," She just said as she removed herself from my body and stood up. She closed up her blouse, hiding her delicious titties from my eyes. Though if I asked, she would probably gladly strip naked and bend over. "Yes, that is probably a good idea, this place is unclean." I heard her speak a spell, and her crotch was cleaned up. "So, dear, where are we?" She asked me with love and affection evident in her voice.

"We're not in either of our home universes, though this one is most similar to yours where people have powers called Quirks, where mine is ordinary. I only got this form and powers by the ones that gave me that app that allowed me to summon you," I informed her.

"Yes, that was a rather jarring experience, to be suddenly jacked from my home like that, but I can deal. As you didn't really have a choice in it, did you, dear?" She asked as she sat down beside me on the crate.

I didn't know that really, I could have been told this earlier and said yes to this whole thing. And that did seem to be the case going by the perks mentioned in the letter. But I didn't really want to know if there were any consequences for nor summoning girls, and it was something I did not want to test. "No, I don't think so, I don't know the consequences of not doing it, and then they can just, well, kidnap a powerful Magician like yourself. I don't know what they can do to me if I don't use what they gave me. But Zatanna, how do you feel about the whole love thing? I did just kinda brainwash you?" I asked, for I honestly kinda wanted to see how deep it was and how she would rationalize it.

"You are, being silly right now, aren't you Anders? So what if you made me love you, we don't choose who to fall in love with it something that just happens. You just made the decision for me before my brain could. And sitting here right beside you? Talking with you and feeling the emotions that are raging through my heart? I can happily say that you made the right choice. It might be planted, but these feelings are real to me Anders, and I am sure the others you will summon will say the same once you show them truth like you did me. I love you, Anders, you're my one and only. Guess I finally get what those Violet Lanterns are going on about in regards to love."

I, I didn't really know what to say in response to that, so instead, I just gave her a hug. "Thank you for saying that Zatanna I kinda needed that, but still sorry about the whole dimensional kidnapping thing."

"Not like that is the first time that has happened, we're pretty much used to dealing with alternate timelines, parallel universe or whatever else they decided to call it this week, so really it's just a typical Tuesday for me," Zatanna answered the magician just shrugging at the kidnapping I had committed. "So, if we can't get down and dirty right here, do you know where we can go? Cause I really want to fuck you."

I slightly blushed at her blunt words. "Well, I know a bit about this world due to it being a piece of fiction within my universe."

"Oh, John experienced something similar once going to a reality where his favorite comic book characters were real. Or at least used to be. I am guessing the same true for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, anyway we're in Japan, and a Supervilian runs a Yakuza Group, so I thought we should go and liberate his assets from him via a hostile take over. And he is also currently experimenting on a girl whose powers allow her to rewind biology to a previous state, to make power negating bullets. Via repeatedly killing her and remaking her with his own powers," I explained, and I saw Zatanna's expression harden into steel.

"Well, I would have gone along with whatever you decided, but now I personally want to pound his ass in. Anders, what is his name?" She asked with a tone of steel as she conjured up her wand, she didn't need it. But it just helped her with focusing, and it fit her stage magician outfit.

"If I remember correctly, his name is Kai Chisaki, he calls himself Overhaul, and he is a hypocritical germaphobic bastard that sees Quirks, as a plague upon humanity and whishes to eradicate it while using Quirks to do so, by controlling the Hero Society they all live in. I think been some time since I read that part of the story," I explained, going more in-depth about the guy cause I had an idea what Zatanna might try to do.

"Ah, hypocrites the best kinds of villains as its always fun to poke holes in their stupid stuff, but I guess we won't have time for banter here?" She asked.

"We could, but that ould just allow him to power up, as his ability allows him to fuse with his subordinates and the environment via reconstructing them into himself," I explained.

"I see, so Anders, do you think there is a mirror somewhere in this place?" Zatanna asked. And yeah, I could see what she was going to do.

"You can probably use the bathroom mirror if this place got one, and I think we should get a new name for me, this isn't my body, and I am also the wrong gender," I said, cupping my rack for emphasis.

"No, I don't think you should."

"Huh?"

"You're still you and names have power, so what if it doesn't fit your new gender, lots of girls have a boy's name and reverse. Besides, it will allow you to keep a modicum of a connection to your old self," She said, and I accepted the explanation.

"Alright now going to argue with the Magician," I responded as we set about finding a mirror that Zetanna could use to scry with.

And I had right in my guess about there being a mirror in the bathroom we could use, which was now placed on a crate and propped up against the wall.

"ikasihC iaK em wohS!" Zatanna chanted, utilizing those speaking backward spells of hers. The mirror rippled, and it showed Overhaul in costume wearing that plague doctor mask and that feathery coat of his. And what it showed well, I didn't know if I should call what we saw lucky or unlucky… Yeah, I was going to go with unfortunate and disturbing as we saw him deconstruct and reconstruct Eria as he drained her of blood to the point of death. All the while, monologuing about how she was going to help him control the plague that was Quirks.

_Was Chisaki always this fucking mental, and was this what he did to Eri? _I asked myself as I looked at the disturbing scene before us. Made even worse by the fact that Eri was just laying there looking up at the ceiling, not a single emotion on her face as she was tortured by the man that was supposed to be her family. Showing that she had become utterly used to this treatment.

"We're moving right now," I heard Zatanna growl, and I could agree with that statement any more than I did right now.

"Can you teleport us to his location?" I asked.

"Give me a second Anders, mooZ," She chanted, and the image zoomed out to reveal the place that Overhaul and his Yakuza was currently using as a Headquarter. "ecalp siht fo sserdda eht em eviG," She chanted, and on the mirror, an address for the building appeared. Magic was fucking bullshit, especially the kind Zatanna had.

"You've got what you needed?" I asked as I adjusted my cuffs, burning hate and anger surged within my head as Satan demanded judgment to be wrought upon this piece of shit.

"I have, kcab sih dniheb thgiR. ikasihC iaK ot su tropeleT," Zatanna chanted, and a second later space seemed to fold around us. And then we were inside of the room that Overhaul was using to experiment on Eria with.

And he hadn't noticed us appearing behind him, such was the power of a magician on Zetanna's level.

"You've been a naughty boy Kai," I said, catching the Yakuza usurper off guard as he spun around to try and disassemble me, but I just grabbed his wrists and burned those hands of his out existence with a minor Agi. For just like with the work that inspired him, if he got disarmed, he would become utterly powerless.

"Argh!" Overhaul screamed in agony as he dropped to the ground, trying to soothe the burnt stumps that I had made. "You bitch!" He shouted with bloodshot eyes as he tried to glare a hole in me. "Eri!" He screamed, and I just closed his mouth with the palm of hand crushing that mash of his and sending shards of it just straight into his face, causing this sociopath to feel even more pain.

"Ah, ah, ah," I waggled my finger in front of his face. "Like I said, you've been a naughty boy Kai, and now you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison," I said with a cruel smirk, while restrained myself from acting on the feelings of vengeance that coursed through my body.

Though as I said that, the door to the lab burst open, and two of his powered minions entered. "Boss!" They shouted, and I didn't care for who they were as I heard Zatanna cast a spell, and the two immediately dropped to the floor, entirely and utterly uncurious.

"You're pretty damn scary, you know that Zatanna?" I said as I punched Overhaul in the face knocking the moron out cold. And probably created a lot of brain trauma, but I didn't care for this fucker's wellbeing at all.

"It was just a simple sleep spell, I am actually kinda surprised it work as well as it did, either they have no resistance at all to magic, or all my spells have gotten a boost," She stated as she looked at her wand.

"I think it's a bit of both, magic shouldn't exist here even if some Quirks come close, and I believe what I did with the Shroud boosted your abilities a bit," I stated. "Now, could you capture the others, Zatanna? There should be about half a dozen powered minions in the complex, you can recognize them by their masks. And the unpowered ones shouldn't be a problem as they hate Kai, and think he is the reason their old Boss went into a coma. Which he is," I told her. And I wasn't really sure how I remembered that little detail. "And I will be comforting Eri here," I said as I dropped the wannabe plague doctor to the ground who Zetanna immediately tied with magically conjured rope.

"Hmm, I will be right back, dear," She said as she went through the door and exited the lab.

While I just went over to Eri and hugged the almost catatonic girl.

"There, there it's going to be okay now, it's going to be fine. No one is going to hurt you anymore, he won't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt you anymore," I spoke in a comforting tone as the small girl broke down and cried into my shoulder.

And that was also when I notice that I was talking in Japanese.

Xxx

"I don't know why you decided to do this, but I don't really care all I can say is thank you for healing me and saving Eri, I never thought Kai would go over the edge like this," Hanso Hassaikai thanked us with a small bow. He was Eri's grandfather and the true leader of this Yakuza group. Now awake and healed with a Samarecarm.

"You're welcome, but honestly, it was just an accident, really. But now Kai and his men have been dropped off at the police's doorstep, which means you can go back to running a somewhat respectable criminal organization," I said as I adjusted my posture a bit to better accommodate the small girl that was still clinging to my clothes. While Zatanna sat beside me.

"Accident? Yes, I guess we can call what this was that," Hanso commented. "But still, I owe you a great debt. So please, what can I help you with at this moment?" He asked.

"There are two things that you can provide us with," I responded.

"And that is?"

"Eri, cause I don't think she will let go anytime soon, and a place to stay and sleep. Cause we're currently without living conditions and money," I told him as I patted the horned girl on the head. There wasn't really anything I wanted from this man, and the housing would be temporary until we gained use of the Sweet Home.

"Just? Yes, if that is all. I can easily do that. And, and take care of my granddaughter for me. I can't, I lost my right to call her family by letting K- Chisaki take care of thinking he could help her with her Quirk. But that was the worst decision of my life. And you seem to want her to be well, I do not know why and I could care less about knowing why," The Yakuza Boss said, and I found myself rather surprised by his words. I had thought that keeping Eri would involve a lot more negotiating. I hadn't expected him to let me keep her in my lap.

"Thank you, Sir. Now about living accommodations? And a bit of cash?" I asked.

"I've got a penthouse in Shibuya that I don't use anymore you can have that for the time being, as for money," He paused as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a large stack of Yen. "This should be enough for a few days until I can hand you Chisaki's money. For he won't have a use for it anymore."

"Again, thank you, Sir. May we have the address?" I asked, and he handed me a slip of paper along with a keycard.

"And once again, thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I have an organization to unfuck, god I am way too old for this shit," Hanso mumbled.

"May we talk later and hopefully never again, cause while you aren't Overhaul, you're still Yakuza," I stated as I stood up and held Eri, Zatanna following. "No offense."

"None, taken, I completely understand your concern, but I never got your name, miss?" Hanzo asked as we shaked hands.

"Joker, just call me Joker," I responded as my hand retreated.

"Of course, now may we talk later," Hanzo said, and we were, escorted out the complex that Zatanna had rampaged through trying to catch all of Kai's minions. God, I had gotten lucky summoning her.

"So, Eri? Are you okay coming with us?" I asked the loli, resting her head on my breasts.

"I am, you, you rescued me, and I don't have anywhere else, daddy is gone, and mommy doesn't want me," She cried out her pent up emotions finally being released after suffering for months at the hands of Chisaki and his Quirk.

"Well, if such a cute face is saying that I guess I can't say no to that," I responded, which caused Eri to put her face back in my chest. Both me and Zatanna giggled at that.

"Well, isn't she an adorable one?" The magician asked as she walked beside me.

"She is, and thank you for taking care of the others, Zatanna."

"You're welcome, my dear, so shall I take us to the Penthouse?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's do that, we have a girl that probably needs a bath and then needs to be feed," I said.

Xxx

And yeah Hanso had not been kidding when he had said this was a penthouse. This was some luxuries fucking bullshit, and if the Sweet Home that the Company had mentioned in their message.

Right now, I was sitting on the sofa dressed in so my more casual clothing (made by the Shroud's shadow powers. Really fucking handy) rather than the Phantom Outfit while watching TV, attuned to a news channel that was currently talking about Overhaul having been taken into custody.

While Zatanna was showering with Eri to get her clean, cause I had a dick, and I liked lolis, which meant such a showering scene could get very awkward. And besides, Zatanna had been a woman her entire life. And so she knows how to treat the female body and how to clean it.

But I had another thing that could occupy my time, namely, after we had entered the penthouse apartment, my phone had beeped. This apparently meant that I had earned a new Gacha Ticket, probably due to taking out Overhaul as he had a dedicated where he was the villain. I would probably also get another one for taking out All For One, Shigaraki, and the Liberation whatever those fuckwads were called.

And now came the time to get a new Waifu, as the Company probably expected me to use it then I got the time to do it.

And I had time now.

I pressed the button and got ready to use the Shroud and its binding abilities to make the summoned woman mine.

Just like with Zatanna, the woman appeared in a flash of light and lying on the ground.

I quickly activated the Shroud and cocooned her body before I even had a chance to get a look at her.

But I did when it dissipated.

And unlike with Zatanna, I did not recognize the woman before me. Her hair was long and turquoise. She wore a tight leather jacket with the Omega symbol embroidered onto it, that clung tightly to her large breasts, even to the point of making her nipples visible. The same went for her pants as her red pants gave her an excellent looking cameltoe somehow.

And it all looked a size too small showing off a bit of her ass and most of her abdomen. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and breathed heavily as she sat stood. "So, you're the one that saved my life then?" She asked.

"Well, you're welcome, I suppose," I responded.

"Guess I am, anyway, thanks for not letting me die at the hands of Bison." Ah, she was from Street Fighter, but I didn't recognize her. Well, I would only be able to recognize like five characters from that game series. So no surprise, I couldn't know this one. "So that name is Remy, Boss what do you want me to do?" The now named Remy asked.

"I've got nothing for you right now, Remy, kinda laying low for now. But I am sure we're going to be fighting something soon enough," I told the martial artists.

"Well, allow me to thank you, properly Boss, for saving my life," Remy said, and like with Zatanna, she jumped into my lap and placed her lips on mine and began to worship my lips. "Now let's get nasty Boss," Remy spoke with a sultry tone of love and worship that made me notice her French-accented voice. And I knew I was in for a steamy time.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	40. Supreme Queen of Escalation - 1

Supreme Queen of Escalation[Worm/Yugioh] - Chapter 1

xxx

Five days.

Five days had she watched over her sleeping form. She could hear the sound of the heart monitor as it beeped to the beat of her Queen's heart. And she saw the IV give nourishment to her body when she could not eat herself.

Her hand caressed the long brown curly hair of her Queen.

As she was the only thing that she could touch with her spiritual body, as it passed through everything else in the Human Realm.

The only reason she could interact with her Queen's body was due to the unique connection that she had with her. Due to what her Queen had done to her in her previous life.

The reason she caressing her Queen's hair was to calm herself so that her rage didn't consume her being. And if it did, there was nothing she could do to the one that had caused her Queen's current status.

_Damn you, traitor, if I had my body, you would already be suffering a pain thousand times worse than you have dealt my love, my Queen. And regret ever betraying the friendship, she had been merciful to give you. _

A small part of her being regretted going through her Queen's mind to learn about the current state of the world. She had cried and begged for it to stop as she watched her Queen being tormented by the world. As it seemingly took everything she cared about away from her, and watching then _that_ happened. But it was due to that suffering that her power had awakened. And with that, she could have her revenge and rule the world like she was meant to.

Though that would not be an easy task as these Capes that seemingly existed, humans that looked like they had the powers of her kind grafted on to them. Along with those monsters that roamed and destroyed and killed humans, they had to be dealt with. But it seemed that her Queen had also been born with that power in this life. They would, in the end, fall to her superior power.

"I hope you will soon awaken my Queen. Your body has healed and has accepted your old powers into it. Do not worry. I will forever be by your side and show you to relearn what your reincarnation made you forgot. And the world shall bow and tremble before you, my Supreme Queen of Gentle Darkness." Yubel declared to her Queen's sleeping body, and as she did, Yubel saw the eyelids of her Queen begin to slightly open.

But it seemed that the sight of her was not going to the first thing her Queen saw as she heard the sound of the door to the room open up.

Yubel made herself invisible to the sight of the world, even the eyes of her Queen, as her biological father entered the room.

A man that Yubel both respected and hated. She respected him for the fact that, he was a much better parent than Haou's had ever been. And she hated for falling into despair after the death of her Queen's mother and not seeing the torment at the hand of the traitor.

Though Yubel couldn't help but smile as she watched her Queen fully awaken and greet her father in tears and hugs. It slightly warmed her draconic heart.

Xxx

"I'm still feeling a bit tired, Dad, so I'm going to bed, thanks for the food," Taylor said as she placed her plastic fork into her Chinese takeout box her dad had picked up after they had left the hospital.

"Your welcome, Taylor, and it will do you some good to get some actual sleep," Danny said, as he ate some more noodles out of his box as he had yet to finish his. Taylor had always been a bit of a fast eater. "Though could you wake up early, there is something I need to speak to you about before I leave for work."

"Sure thing, Dad, I set the alarm to six," Taylor responded, and she left the kitchen table and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind and sat, on her bed.

Taylor palmed her face as she held back more tears from leaving her eyes sockets. She would not cry, not anymore. For doing so, in her mind doing so again. Would mean having admitted defeat to the trio that they had beaten and broken her. That they had won, and Taylor would never let that reality be a thing, she was stronger and better than them.

But if there was one good thing that she had gotten out of _that._ It had been her new power.

_Yes, I Taylor Hebert have superpowers._ At least Taylor thought she did, as the presence she could feel in her mind that Taylor knew she could pull on, and those weird rectangles she could see in front her were not normal.

Even with all that, Taylor still did not know what her power actually was. For some reason, card game came to her mind, but that seemed like a useless and stupid power to have. But Taylor knew that if she wanted to know more about, she had to try and use it.

Taylor took in a breath and pulled on the presence inside her mind. It revealed itself to her. Moving from the metaphorical back of her mind to the metaphorical front of her mind.

**A Feather of the Pheonix,** the words appeared in Taylor's mind. Along with it, an image of a blue card with a red feather on it appeared in front of her eyes.

Oh goddamnit, her power was a fucking card game, a children's card game.

"Well, that was a disappointment," Taylor commented as she looked at the useless card she had drawn inside her brain.

"I agree with you my Queen, that was a bad draw." Taylor heard a female voice right next to her.

Her head whipped to the side, and before she could scream at the intruder in her bedroom.

The Monstrous Cape clasped her clawed hand over her mouth, preventing sounds from escaping her throat.

"Please be quiet, my Queen. Now, if you promise not to scream or call for help, I'm going to remove my hand, okay."

Taylor frantically nodded her head at the scary-looking third eyed Cape. The Cape removed her hand, and Taylor took in a deep breath.

"In and out, my Queen, in and out. I know that you're confused, and I'm sorry if scared you, my Queen." The Cape apologized.

Though Taylor's mind finally caught up with how she was addressing her. "Wait, who are you, and why are you calling me Queen?"

"My name is Yubel, your loyal subject. That is why I'm calling you my Queen, for that is what you are."

"Okay, Yubel. Can you tell me why you're in my and why I'm your Queen?" Taylor asked the obviously deranged Cape, as she tried to keep herself calm and not panicking.

"It is a bit of a story, but I will do as you command." Yubel agreed. "It all started with a boy many millennia ago." The demonic-looking Cape began telling.

Xxx

_Oh yeah, definitely deranged. _Taylor thought, as the Cape that called herself Yubel finished her 'story.' Taylor used mental air quotes on that word.

"So, to get this straight. I'm the reincarnation of an ancient king with magic darkness powers, that manifested for me in the form of drawing cards from a dimension full of monsters and magic. And you're here because I summoned from another realm due to the actions of my former life. By bonding your soul to his, so that you could advise if a later reincarnation awakened their powers?" Taylor summarized.

"Exactly, my Queen, now what do you wish me to teach you about your power?" Yubel spoke with a voice so full of glee and love. That Taylor found it kind of concerning. And speaking of her voice, it was distinctively female, like her body. But it seemed to be double layered and had an echo to it.

"Well, I'm going to start screaming." But before she was able to, Yubel moved, and before Taylor could react, she felt her lips press against her own as, the demonic-looking Cape full-on kissed her.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but I took a few more for Taylor's brain to reboot after short-circuiting.

"I'm going to bed," Taylor said as she began taking her clothes off and replaced it with her sleeping wear.

"Wait, my Queen."

"Nope, you don't exist."

"Wha?"

"You don't exist your just a figment created by my tired mind and my experience in the locker. So, I'm going to bed and when I'd wake up in the morning your gone. That's good, fine, okay."

Xxx

Yubel just blinked as her Queen placed her head on her pillow, and a few seconds later, she heard the sound of snoring.

"What just happened?" Yubel asked herself, as her mind tried to process what her Queen had just done.

Yubel turned to her Queen and reached out to her mentally to check that she was indeed asleep and not just faking being so. And to Yubel's surprise, she actually was sleeping at the moment.

_I didn't think she was that tired. _Yubel thought as she placed herself at the edge of the bed. Now she just had to wait for her Queen to wake up again. And try to convince her that her story was real, and so was she. Though she did realize her approach and reveal had been rather bad, so she knew she should try something else to convince her Queen of her credibility.

Utilizing their telepathic connection, perhaps?

Xxx

**LP: **8000

**Destiny Draw: **5/10

**Hand:**

A Feather of the Pheonix

**Monster Zone:**

**Spell/Trap Card:**

**Pendulum Zone:**

**Field Spell:**

**Graveyard:**

**Xxx**

A/N: Once again, an old fic being cross-posted to here, so that it might get a sexy revival.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	41. Supreme Queen of Escalation - 2

Supreme Queen of Escalation[Worm/Yugioh] - Chapter 2

xxx

Taylor's eyes fluttered open as she left Morphius' realm, and returned to the waking world. And she felt so much better, and her mind didn't feel sluggish at all, so she was sure that there wouldn't be any hallucinations made by her mind anymore. Due to her near-death experience.

Her eyes fully opened.

Taylor blinked twice.

She turned around and pressed her down into her pillow. "Argh." She groaned in frustration.

"Good morning, my Queen did you have a nice dream." Spoke the demonic-looking female Cape, her mind had conjured up.

She ignored her, maybe then she would disappear.

"_You know my Queen, ignoring me isn't going to make me go away." _Taylor's body froze as she heard the voice of the Cape inside her head.

Taylor turned her body around once again and sat up on her bed. "Did, did you just talk inside my head." She spoke, pointing her finger at Yubel, highlighting every word that came out of her mouth.

"I did my Queen," Yubel responded.

"How?"

"Like I said, my Queen, because we are connected, I can read your mind and view your memories, and so can you. That's why I know about the traitor and you, Taylor, my Queen."

Taylor could find no lies in Yubel's voice, a thing she been able to detect due to how much lies she had said to her father, and those Emma had told. And she had just proven that she could talk to telepathically, so reading her mind was not a stretch of the imagination. And now that she thought about Yubel's presence actually felt comfortable and familiar.

_Wait, Yubel said she knew about the traitor, which meant, oh, oh god! She saw that! _Taylor's thoughts turned to panic as her thoughts turned towards that once again.

She didn't want to be there again.

So, tight.

So, cramped.

Why couldn't she move?

Why was it so dark?

She couldn't breathe.

The sound of insects crawling over her flesh.

"Breath, my Queen, you're okay, you're fine. You are not, you're not trapped any longer." Taylor heard Yubel's voice, and she now felt her arms around her body. Taylor realized Yubel had pulled her into an intimate and comforting hug. But it felt familiar like she had done this to her before, many times before.

Taylor pulled herself away from the comfort of Yubel's body. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have panicked like that." Taylor apologized as she hardened her mind again, she never wanted to feel so weak, like she had inside there.

"It is all right my Queen, it was a traumatic experience you went through, I believe those are to describe what you went through. My Queen, if you want to, you can share your pain and suffering with me if you so desire."

Taylor decided to promptly ignore that information, she didn't want to cause Yubel pain even if she was real or not. And a large part of Taylor wanted what Yubel had told her to be true, for it made her feel special.

_And it guarantees I will have a friend again, one that will never be able to betray me. _Said a small voice inside of Taylor's head.

"Hmm, Yubel, I want to believe what you told me is true, and if I can see your memories, could I see something that I could not possibly know?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, my Queen. To do so, just follow my instructions." Yubel said, and she began to explain to Taylor how to access her memories and talk to Yubel telepathically. She knew she was real, and what Yubel had said was true. Still, she needed that last bit of confirmation, her conscious mind demanded. Of what her subconscious had already accepted.

And she saw.

_Herself laying in her hospital bed, her father coming in telling her unconscious body that the police were investigating. She saw herself being carried away by the medics out of her school and to the ambulance. She heard a small boy promise Yubel that he would love her forever. _

"Wow." Was all Taylor could say as she seemingly left Yubel's memories and returned to her own mind. Taylor blinked a few times and looked at Yubel's if she admitted it to herself, beautifully twisted form. "I'm sorry Yubel, I should have believed you at first, and I'm sorry how I reacted last night." Taylor apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for my Queen, I'm just happy that you believe me now," Yubel answered in her love-filled voice. "But did you not promise to talk with your father this morning?"

Taylor's eyes widened as she remembered that she had promised to talk to her father before he left for work. "I completely forgot," Taylor stated as she quickly rushed out of her bed and took off her sleepwear and put on her day clothes. Taylor turned to Yubel before she left her bedroom. "Yubel, could you teach me more about my power when I've talked to my dad?"

"Of course, my Queen, that is why I'm here."

Taylor nodded in response and left her room heading downstairs into the kitchen, where her father was waiting for her with a half-drunk cup of coffee.

She moved over to the dinner table and took a seat directly in front of her dad. "So, dad, what did you want to talk about? No, that is a stupid question. It's about that?" Taylor asked.

"It is and glad to see your still peppy even after going through that." Wait? Was she acting peppy? Taylor hadn't noticed that. "But, Taylor sweetheart, I first want to say, your right to be mad when I say this, I was to when I learned about yesterday before you woke up."

"What is it, dad," Taylor asked with concern.

"It's the police investigation Taylor, they closed it shut ruled it as a prank gone wrong."

Taylor's mind came to a crawling halt as her father finished speaking.

_What?_

_No way?_

_They couldn't have?_

_WHY?_

"Why? I was looked in my locker filled with for over an hour, shouldn't they ask people questions and taking my statement about what happened." Anger filled Taylor's voice as she spoke.

"I know they should have Taylor, and I have no idea what happened. They called me at work an hour before I went to the hospital and you woke up. They just told me that case had closed, hat it was just a prank gone wrong, and there wouldn't be pressed charges against anybody."

Taylor felt her anger continue to rise. "I was put in there during the morning there were tons of people about, did no one come forth as a witness?" She asked, hoping desperately that was somebody in her parody of school that had some sort of integrity or moral compass.

But her hopes were quickly raised and when crushed as her dad spoke again. "I asked about that too, the detective said that were a boy that had come forth but had retracted his statement a day later. Saying it was just for attention." Taylor could almost feel tears burst from her eyes, but she held them back. "I'm sorry, Taylor."

"It's okay dad, it isn't your fault it happened."

"My rational mind is saying it isn't, but my heart is saying that if I hadn't been so depressed about Annette's death and possessed with my job, I would have noticed you hurting so much. When looking back on it now, I can see it. How we both became a shadow of what we used to be. Your so different from the happy go, lucky girl, you used to be. Now you just look so sad." Her father said, and Taylor found herself agreeing. Heck, she couldn't even remember how she used to act before Emma became an utter bitch of a traitor, the fucking cow.

_Wait, what the heck was that?_ Tayor thought in surprise at how she just referred to Emma. _Did I really just think that. _

"So, Taylor, do you think we can start over again, and be the family she wished us to be?" Taylor heard her dad ask.

"I want to, I really want to dad," Taylor answered.

"So hug?"

"Hug."

And so Taylor left her chair and went over to her dad, and for the first time in almost two years gave each other a proper father-daughter hug.

Taylor pulled away from him after a few seconds. "So, dad, what about the school?"

"You don't have to worry about that Taylor, they might be able to avoid the police. But I'm putting something together with the boys, and if I have my way, you will never go back to that school." Danny paused as he drank the last of his coffee. "Let's get some breakfast. We still have a bit of time before I have to go."

"Sure thing, dad."

Xxx

Dany sighed as he put the keys in the ignition and started his truck up, and heat began to fill the cold vehicle.

Even though he had just reconciled with his daughter and had a nice breakfast with her, he still felt like shit inside.

He hadn't lied to her, but he had omitted a lot of information about the investigation. He hadn't told her he had found her journal detailing the bullying she had suffered at the hands of the trio as she had dubbed them. He still he couldn't believe that little Emma had done all of that, and what made it even worse when he had gone to tell Allan about it. He couldn't believe what his former friend not, had threatened him with a lawsuit for sullying and slandering his daughter's name.

Even going to the police hadn't helped as they had dismissed it as evidence.

Though to make it even worse was the paper that was currently lying on the passenger seat. It was a settlement that Winslow had proposed. They would 'pay' the hospital bills, and he would keep quiet about what happened to his daughter. Even when it was still not enough to pay for all of it. It was enough to cover the treatment, but not the stay itself and the ambulance.

But what they didn't know was that he, Danny Hebert, had a plan. He would accept the settlement as it saved them some money. But Danny had been the head of hiring at the association for over twenty years. Danny had a lot of connections with people that owed him favors. If he couldn't go after them with the law, he would do so through less than moral means.

He left the garage.

Morning rain hit the truck.

Xxx

Taylor didn't know if she was supposed happy or frightened as she saw Yubel rage on her behalf after she told her what her dad had told her.

But it had gone on a bit too long. "Yubel, please calm down. There isn't anything to be mad about." Oh, there was plenty, but it wasn't something to get worked up about right now.

And just like that, Yubel was a visage of calm she had been when Taylor walked back into her room. "You're right, my Queen, your father said he would deal with them. So they shall not be our concern for now. Now shall I teach you about your powers, right?"

"Yes," Taylor responded.

"Now, as the Supreme Queen of The Gentle Darkness, it grants you a lot of abilities. One of them you have noticed is your status as Summoner."

"Summoner?"

"Yes, the Gentle Darkness has given you the status as Summoner. Now there are other ways to gain that status like with the Millenium Item's created by that idiotic Pharoh, but that is a story for another," Yubel said before she had a chance to ask more about, but Taylor let her go on with her lesson. "As a Summoner, you can summon Monsters such as me, Spells like you did yesterday, and Traps. From the Duel Monsters Spirit World." Yubel went on to explain the different Monsters, Spells, and Traps that she could summon along with some basic strategy. But Taylor didn't really like the idea of sacrificing her monsters to summon stronger ones. But if it came down to saving her life or another, she would do it. "Now, my Queen, try to see if you can pull another card like you did yesterday."

"Yeah, I can do that Yubel, I can feel it ready to be drawn." She could like yesterday feel the card inside her head, she focused on it and pulled.

And she saw the image of the card materialize in front of her eyes. It was then added to her mental hand like the other card. And what she got was a light a Guiding Light.

"I must say, my Queen, your luck truly is terrible?" And Taylor had to agree it was, but a thought came to her. _Could I_. "Taylor, what did you just do?" Yubel asked, briefly not referring to Taylor as Queen, but with her name.

"I think I just put him back in the Deck," Taylor stated.

"Your not supposed to be able to do it like that, but it seems the standard rules apply to you. Your truly special, my Queen." Taylor blushed a bit at that. "Try drawing again, my Queen."

Taylor drew the new card that had appeared. This time she got Silent Magician LV4. She spoke the name out loud. Taylor tried to put the card back in the Deck like the last one, but this time it didn't move. _I guess I can only do that once per new draw. _She told Yubel the newly discovered information. "Maybe it's like a Monster Effect?" She theorized. "Anyway, I must say that was a much better draw all of the Magicians are very loyal summons, and they rarely have their own agenda. And as LV Monster, she can become much stronger. So try to summon her?"

"What why, I mean sure I want to, but what about dad?"

"My Queen, if he doesn't accept that you have 'powers' as it were, he does not deserve to be your father," Yubel said, Taylor found it a bit overly harsh. But a small part of Taylor agreed with Yubel. They might have reconciled, but if he couldn't accept the fact that she was a 'Parahuman' now, she didn't know what to do.

"Okay, I summon her, but could you tell me what else I can do?"

"Now, let's go to the Gentle Darkness itself, which is, in essence, the power of creation itself. Where others would take decades to learn how to manipulate even a fraction of its power. Your status grants you an almost instinctual grasp over the Darkness to create whatever you desire. Clothing, armor, metals, weapons, and if you get good enough, even life. Heck, the summoning of Duel Spirits an automatic version of that creating a body we can inhabit to interact with the world. You will also be gaining some of Haou's knowledge, I think, I'm not quite sure about that, reincarnation can be a messy business in that regard."

Taylor was wide-eyed as she heard Yubel describe the potential of her powers. "Yubel, am I, God?" And Taylor immediately regretted asking that question. It was so arrogant.

"If you're talking about the one you humans call YHWH sure you are if you want to be, but you're quite not at that level of power and control yet. Even Haou didn't have that level of power when he was in his prime, the largest he managed to do was replacing the moon."

_Wait, what? I'm not even going to be asking about that, for that is goddamn ridiculous. _For that sounded like something only Scion could do and especially not her, not ever.

"So, how do I go about using the Darkness?" Taylor asked for instructions.

"That is quite simple, my Queen, at least for you. The first step is to meditate like we did the telepathy, but instead of seeking outwards towards me, seek inwards to find the Darkness. And the remember it is controlled by your imagination, the stronger the will and image make it so you can create things." When Yubel said that, it reminded her of those Green Lantern comics that her dad had down in the basement she used to read when she was a child.

She sought inward, and after a few minutes, she found the Darkness, and unlike what she imagined it to feel like. It felt warm to her mental senses, like a blanket that would always protect her. Taylor began gathering the Darkness and let it out of her body, and she began to shape it. It felt like child's play to her. Taylor knew what she needed, she wanted to be a Cape, a Hero, so she needed a costume, something to hide her identity. An image came to Taylor's mind, armor bitch black in color accented by gold, a terrifying visage that would strike fear into the hearts of men. But it wasn't her's it belonged to somebody, but there were parts of the design she liked, so she changed it to a more feminine look. And she changed the helmet to a more appropriate Cape mask.

"I must say, my Queen, you certainly have a sense of style." Yubel praised her, as she opened her eyes. "And you got the eyes to emote with you nice touch."

"Thank you for the praise Yubel. I hope you like it?" Taylor thanked her.

"I do so very much, my Queen, and I hope you start to fill out soon to make it more. Fit not there is anything wrong with your current body" And she had just moved into creepy territory again. But Taylor couldn't find it in her to deny Yubel's appraisal as it felt nice to hear somebody praise her looks and not degrade it.

Now she needed to check how she looked like with her own eyes.

Taylor went over to her closet and opened the door showing of the full body mirror that was inside. Taylor stared at herself for only a few seconds before she closed it. She didn't want to develop a case of narcissism anytime soon.

"Yubel before I summon the card, why aren't you on the field didn't I like accidentally summon you or something like that, that's why you're here?" Taylor asked the Duel Spirit.

Yubel scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, she looked strangely adorable while doing so. "Sorry I forgot to mention, but yes and no, you didn't summon like a card when you awoke our connection just pulled me out of the Spirit realm, and it didn't make me a body. So right now, I'm more like a monster in the Graveyard until you pull my card. The only reason we can touch each other is that of our bond. Now let's get summing your first Monster."

"That makes sense. But yeah, let's go." Taylor said, her voice sounding a bit playful, so what she was excited too.

"Now, my Queen, just like how I told you to do it."

Now, this part, Taylor was less enthusiastic about it. Cause she sounded like an idiot while doing so. "Now I summon Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode," Taylor spoke, and the card moved from her mental hand to the Field. There was a flash of light, and a second later, Silent Magician stood in her bedroom.

"Oh my god, you're so cute." Taylor squealed like the girl she was and picked up the minute spellcaster giving her a massive bear crushing hug.

Xxx  
**LP: **8000  
**Destiny Draw: **6/10  
**Hand:**  
A Feather of the Pheonix [Spell Card]  
**Monster Zone:**  
Silent Magician LV4 [Monster/Effect Card]

**Spell/Trap Card:**

**Pendulum Zone:**

**Field Spell:**

**Graveyard:**

**xxx**

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	42. Supreme Queen of Escalation - 3

Supreme Queen of Escalation[Worm/Yugioh] - Chapter 3

xxx

"My Queen, Taylor I think you need to let go of her, I think she needs to breathe." Taylor heard Yubel say, and she looked down at the tiny girl she hugging and saw her face was starting to turn blue.

"Sorry," Taylor apologized and let go of the magician she summoned who started to breathe, and her face returned to a healthy skin tone.

The small girl that she had summoned dusted of her ropes and turned to look at her. But instead of speaking a sign with words on, it appeared in the hand that didn't hold her staff.

_Oh right, 'Silent Magician.' _Taylor thought as she read the sign. [That is okay, my summoner, I am Silent Magician, but my true name is Quiet, my Supreme Queen.]

Well, that was a stereotypical name. "Well, good to meet you, Quiet, but how did you know that I was the Supreme Queen?" Taylor asked it was a title she was starting to enjoy hearing, but she was still uncomfortable with it, it just seemed so arrogant.

[I can feel the Gentle Darkness that your outfit is composed of with my magical powers, your Majesty, and the Duel Spirit next to you. And might I ask for what purpose you did so?] Taylor read the question on the sign.

"Sorry I didn't summon you for anything Quiet, I was just testing out my new powers. And it was your card I got. Though later I hope, you would patrol with me later." Taylor explained to Quiet, and the young magician nodded as she did.

[That is alright, your Majesty, you're a Summoner, so all Spirits of the Dueling Realms are at your disposal and answer to you. Though could you tell me why I have to patrol with you our Majesty, do you not have human soldiers to keep the peace?] Taylor could read the confusion that Quiet portrayed through the text.

And so Taylor and Yubel began to explain to Quiet, the status of the human world, which made the young Spellcaster want to do some experiment to figure out why humans suddenly got, seemingly the powers of Duel Spirits.

Quiet also explained to Taylor that besides her magical prowess, that she was also an Effect Monster, and thus had a unique ability, that related to her status as an LV Monster. That being, it allowed her to take draw power from the opponent and increase her own strength and evolve. Though since this wasn't a duel, she had to rely on Taylor's draw power, but only at half its effectivity, so she had to use two of Taylor's draws to get the full effect and get a Spell Counter.

Taylor had been a little bit amazed, then Quiet told her about how she would get stronger naturally without the need to sacrifice her for a stronger monster, as Yubel had explained she usually would do.

[Your Majesty might do you have a place to work and do research?] Tylor read Quiet's request, she only needed to think about for a second before a location came to mind. And it was right in the house.

"The basement should be a good place to work in, we don't use it anymore really, only the freezer is down there, so we just need to clean it up." Taylor proposed.

Taylor saw Quiet summon another sign into her hand. [That should be adequate enough for now, can you show me where it is?]

Taylor nodded, but before she left her bedroom, she quickly changed out of her costume and back into her regular clothes.

Xxx

The sound of the oven cooking could be heard as Taylor chopped vegetables, on the kitchen counter. She hummed as she prepared dinner for the day so that it would be ready, then Danny got back from work.

Taylor had spent the entirety of the day staying home, not moving outside the walls of the house. Hanging out with Yubel and Quiet.

Though hanging out with Yubel seemed to be a permanent must from now on, the girl was incredibly clingy, obeying her every word kissing the ground she walked on, and probably would if Taylor asked her. But she was well of information about her own powers and The Duel Monsters she could summon.

And there was Quiet, the adorable little magician that she had summoned with her power, had been a joy to talk to. If speaking and reading a sign in response could be called a talk. Taylor found it a little awkward to talk to the mute girl, but she knew she would get over it fast enough, and soon it would be natural. Together they had cleaned up the basement and turned it into a study for her, and other Spellcasters Taylor would probably call upon at some point. The midget had even tried to teach Taylor some actual magic, not just her manipulation of The Gentle Darkness, only to discover that she kind of abysmal at it.

Not even managing to summon a single fireball, one of the most simple spells that existed in a spellcasters reservoir, according to Quiet. But Taylor had only managed to make a few sparks at most even after spending half the day trying to do it.

It had gotten a great laugh out of Yubel when she had somehow managed to make smoke instead of fire on her last try.

Making Taylor give up for the day.

Taylor put the vegetable into bowls and set it on the table where Yubel was sitting watching her.

"It smells delicious my Queen, what is it your making, I have never seen such a dish in my life?" Yubel asked her.

"This is Lasagna Yubel, it's an Italian dish, though this is my mother's recipe," Taylor said and quickly squashed the wave of sadness that hit at the thoughts of her mother.

She would no longer cry.

She would be stronger than tears.

"I see, then enjoy your meal with your Father, my Queen," Taylor heard the disappointment in her voice, guessing she wanted to join them for the meal. But as she didn't have a physical body, the food would fall right through her. Unless she kept focusing on keeping herself corporeal. So Taylor really wanted to draw her card so that she could summon her body, and physically interact with the world permanently. And to make it worse, she mad food for Quiet to join her and dad at the dinner table as the thing as decked for three.

Taylor didn't say anything as the timer sounded signaling, the lasagna was done in the oven.

Taylor didn't take the gloves from the drawer. Instead, Darkness surged around her hand, forming into mittens for her to use, it was good practice and what fun was there in superpowers if you couldn't use them for a mundane task.

Taylor took the lasagna and placed in on the table for it to cool down and ready for consumption.

_Now I just need to wait for Dad to get home. _Taylor thought. _And speaking of the devil, and he shall arrive. _Taylor heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, and a few seconds later, Danny walked in through the kitchen door with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for making dinner Taylor, though. Why did you deck for three?" He asked as he saw three plates on the dinner table.

"Dad, before we eat, I have something to tell you," Taylor said. "Or rather show you, I didn't want to keep this a secret." Taylor reached for the Gentle Darkness, and a second later, she was standing in the costume she had made. "Dad, I have powers."

Xxx

Danny didn't really know what to feel at his daughter's revelation and admittance of having superpowers, showing them off by changing her clothes into a Cape Costume.

Now Danny wasn't an ignorant person in regards to Parahumans, and he knew how they gained powers. He had learned it from his wife, who had learned it from Lustrum.

That they only gained powers when they experienced the worst day in their life, and Danny knew exactly what could qualify as such an event.

"You got them after getting out of the locker, didn't you?" He asked, his answer was her silence on it, which confirmed his question. "So, what are your powers anyway, hopefully not just cloth making." He joked, which got a small laugh from her, he couldn't see her face because of the mask, but he was sure she smiling.

"My power is in two parts. The first is to make stuff out of Darkness like my costume here. The second part is the I can summon stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"It's best if I show you. Quiet, you can come out now." Taylor said, calling for someone else within the house. Danny's body tensed as he heard the wooden floor being walked on and from the living room came…

A little girl dressed in white robes and a pointy hat.

Well, he didn't expect that.

"Taylor?" he said questingly as he looked at his daughter for an explanation of the small girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Danny didn't expect the answer, to be that his daughter was the reincarnation of an ancient king, with mystical, magical powers.

Xxx

_Well, that went better than I thought it would. _Taylor thought as she now sat at the kitchen table with her dad and Quiet eating the lasagna that she had made.

After telling her dad the truth about her power and its origin. And convincing him that she was not crazy by introducing him to Yubel, they had managed to get him to believe them.

During the dinner, her dad had further asked into the mechanics of her power, or rather if the beings she summoned was harmful/a danger towards her.

It was nice to hear him being so concerned about her wellbeing.

But during the conversation, she had noticed that Dad didn't trust Yubel, and was currently eyeing the demonic woman, leaning over her chair looking at Taylor with adoration.

Taylor still didn't know how to handle the apparent love and lust Yubel had for her.

Though during the conversation about her powers, her dad, had asked if she wanted to join the Wards, and she immediately rebutted with no. When he had asked for an explanation as to why she didn't want to. She had answered with, that she didn't want to deal with more teenage drama such a group would bring. And that she wanted to gain a reputation so that she could debate with the Protectorate/PRT about the probable contract she had to sign so that she could leave if the previous statement were proved correct.

But that was just an excuse she had told her father and not the truth.

The truth had been that her mind had revolted at the thought of being beneath somebody, for another to dictate her actions.

Though thankfully, Taylor had managed to convince her dad to let her go out tomorrow and patrol the city.

xxx

**LP: **8000  
**Destiny Draw: **6/10  
**Hand:**  
A Feather of the Pheonix [Spell Card]  
**Monster Zone:**  
Silent Magician LV4 [Monster/Effect Card]  
**Spell/Trap Card:**

**Pendulum Zone:**

**Field Spell:**

**Graveyard:**

**xxx**

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335A/


	43. Essence of A Dragon - 1

Title: Essence of a Dragon (1)

Fandom: Essence CYOA/Multiverse/SI

Summary: Self-Insert where I am reborn as a dragon thanks to an Old Man giving me bottles of Essences with one of them being obvious, and now I am going through the multiverse making a hoard not out of gold but heroines and genderbend heroes.

Xxx

"Argh, what happened?" I asked out loud as unconsciousness returned to me, and is it did my own question was quickly answered, as a memory of being hit by a truck resurfaced in my mind.

I died, didn't I?

"That you did young man." A male voice spoke.

And I my eyes fully opened and I took in my surroundings which was just a black void that surrounded me, a table, a lamp that lit it up and a wise old man sitting in front of me. He kinda looked like a Greybeard.

"So, if I am dead are you, God then?" I asked. I also didn't think that I would be this noncaring since I you know died? Or maybe this was just all me as if I was, what reason was there to angst about it? Yes, my family would be so fucking sad, but they would move on in time. I was probably on my way to get reincarnated or something, and this was just the checkpoint before then.

"No I am not, and you're kinda correct in that last fact. You will get Isekaied as it were to another world, as you died before your time and so you get to chose a few powers on this list you get to have before I send you on your way."

"Wait, if I died before my appointed time, how did before when and not 'that time'?" I asked.

"It's more like your maximum possible life, and those that die before they reach that limit. Get this as a consolation prize. And if you chose the reality walking ability, you won't be able to go back to your original reality. As your soul has been barred from it." The old man answered.

"Ah, that makes sense," I responded. "Well, can I get the list with my Isekai cheat powers now?"

"Youth so impatient in your century." The old man grumbled as he took out a scroll and a pen. "Just mark the five abilities that you want."

"Thanks." I thanked him as I took the scroll and rolled it out to see what I could get.

Essence, huh? I read the title. That seemed familiar wasn't that a CYOA?

Well time to select.

Well, the first was obvious the Essence of the Dragon for as the saying goes 'You can be anything you want unless you can be a dragon, always be a dragon' or something like that. And of course, my chosen Element was Fire. You could never deny a classic. Number two was Essence of the Archmage because magic fuck yeah, third, fourth and fifth was Bredder, Harem Protagonist, Binder. Cause I had died a fucking virgin and I wouldn't let that fucking happen again even if I had to cheat a little, with a little bit of mind alteration though that would still leave them, them.

And that was that I had considered choosing Nomad over Binder, but with Archmage, I could easily devise my own multiversal travel spell and get to where ever I wanted.

"I'm done," I said as I handed the old man the scroll.

"Checks out," He said as he closed the scroll after having checked my choices presumably, a second later the scroll was switched out with an ornate flask containing a gold liquid. "Just drink this, and you be on your way."

"Well, not like I've got anything else to do," I said as I took the flask and uncorked it. I looked at the fluid and took in a single breath before I downed the entire thing.

"Urgh, fuck this taste terrible," I said while coughing.

And when I blacked out.

Xxx

"Finally a little adventure of my own," Arturia said as she walked through the forest, Caliburn at her hip waiting to be drawn and used on any unlucky beast that decided to pick her as their next meal.

Though right now she was fullying enjoying the nature around her, as there wouldn't be much of that for her soon. The year of free adventuring that Merlin had promised her was soon going to come to an end. And she had to start her campaign to reunite the lands as its King. She would soon no longer be Arturia but Arthur.

But that was still two of what Merlin called months away, from when the day would be the longest.

And right now she had left Merlin and Kay, to go exploring the forest on her own, while two of them were cleaning up the latest mess she had accidentally created.

She was getting better at solving a situation than at the start of her journey.

"Huh, is that cave?" She asked herself out loud as noticed the open cliff that sloped downwards. "It is," Arturia said in confirmation as she ran towards, and as she got closer, she began to feel like something was resonating within her. Her body started to get a little hotter, as flush appeared on her face.

But she ignored that with a shake of her head as she wanted to see what was inside.

Thankfully the light from the sun was able to reach inside, so there was no need to bring a torch with her.

Though it was really not a cave, cave but more like a singular room, that had been carved out by time itself.

And in the center of the room was…

"Holy shit it's a dragon!" Arturia shouted as she saw the scaly beast laying on the ground, and it looked to be about the same size as Llamrei even had the same color scheme.

"Who the fuck is yelling." Said a male voice, and Arturia quickly realized where it came from. "And it can talk."

And the dragon was now looking directly at her, its red eyes shining like gems.

"Well, this could have been worse." It said.


	44. The Widow and Her KouhaiCommission

Title: The Widow and Her Kouhai

Fandom: Naruto

Words: 5160

Summary: Years have passed after Minato's death, and Kushina's heart still aches of loss. Her dearest friend and Kouhai Josie Maxwell, had been helping, which caused her to lust after her. Which one day culminated in Kushina fucking and impregnating her to make her hers during their weekly dinner. Due to the fact she saw her kiss another man, which released her pent up emotions.

Tags: Futa, Oral, OC, Impregnation, NTR, Throat Fucking, hair pulling.

xxx

Kushina sat at the other end of the field, away from the other girls, as she ate her lunch in peace. For she didn't want to deal with their bullying of her red hair, and the ungirly thing that hung from her crotch.

The thing that proved that she had the special Chakra of the Uzumaki Clan that allowed her to contain the Kyuubi, the most powerful of all the Biju.

Though some days she wished she didn't have as that meant she would be at least a little bit normal and have one less thing that could be made fun off.

Kushina ate her ramen as she just waited for the lunch period to be over and return to class, for at least she could show the bitches up there, by being the superior Kunoichi.

"What are you, being all sad for?" A female voice spoke right next to Kushina's head.

She turned her head to left and saw a girl, she hadn't seen before in her class, but that meant she was in another one.

"Who said I am sad, and who are you?" Kushina responded as she looked at the girl with light brown hair, that reached her shoulders. And the Uzumaki also had to admit that her hazel colored eyes were rather pretty to look at. And her rather small stature made her rather cute looking.

"The name is Josie, Josie Maxwell, Senpai. And well, I could see it on your face. It was, being all frowny and sad," She said, exaggeratingly pulling down her lips. "It doesn't fit on a beautiful face like yours, Senpai."

Which made her Kushina blush slightly as she had never been called that before by anyone other than her family members. "You don't know who I am?" Kushina asked as it seemed her under classmate didn't know that she was the tomato girl with the dick.

"Nope," She joyfully responded, clapping her hands. "I just saw you sitting over here all alone, well, I've seen you sitting here a few times before. But I finally worked up the courage to come over here, and try to talk."

"A bit shy?" Kushina asked as she slurped up the ramen that remained in her bowl.

"A little," Josie replied with a small blush on her face.

"The name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki," She stated and now that she had said her name. She fully expected her to leave, as she would have heard the rumors about her going around the school about her and her male genitalia. She had tried to keep it a secret from the other girls, but an accident involving a fire jutsu had resulted in her pants getting burned. And all the girls in her class getting look at her dick filled panties.

"Kushina, Kushina, Kushina," Josie muttered before the light of acknowledgment entered her eyes. "Oh, you're that Kushina Senpai aren't you?" She asked.

"I am," She responded, and she was about to leave before Josie grabbed her face.

"Well, I've heard the rumors, and I say they are totally bull, I mean they say your hair is a disgusting tomato. Women should envy hair like this. And to say nothing of that beautiful deep red color. It is so soft and full. What kind of shampoo do you use to wash it with, I have to know?" Josie asked as she ran her hands through her hair. Now standing much closer and showing her breasts into Kushina's face as she examined her hair. Which caused a certain reaction in Kushina's nether regions. The Uzumaki could feel her dick growing erect, and for some reason, it felt so much bigger than it usually did. _And doesn't Jozie feel taller, and me too? _ Kushina thought as she tried to deal with her growing lust.

"Yes, I definitely have to know," Josie spoke as she removed her body from Kushina's body, letting the Uzumaki breath. But her face felt flush with lust, and her dick was making a large tent in her pants now.

_It shouldn't be this big? _Kushina thought as her eyes returned to looking at Josie.

"So, Kushina, how about we be friends?" The hones girl asked the redhead with a big smile on her almost perfect face. And Kushina found herself rather shocked, at her words. No one had wanted to be her friend really, so this was a bit of a first for her.

"I would like that," Kushina answered with her own smile as she hoped that Josie would not see her massive boner.

"And it seems that another rumor is true? I see that I am making my friend very happy down there," Josie gave her brand new friend a lewd smile, and Kushina immediately tried to push her erection down, but Josie took her hands and lifted them off the tent that she was making.

Kushina watched as one of Josie's hands went down to her erection, and she saw as those long feminine fingers could not wrap all the way around her fat member. The almost horse-sized cock leaked out pre-cum as Kushina watched her brand new friend stroke her cock like a professional prostitute.

Moans left Kushina's throat as her length was stimulated by Josie's elegant hand, even more so then she took hold of one of her breasts and began to suckle on her nipple, drawing milk from the hard and darkened piece of flesh.

_Wait, why am I lactating, and then did I get naked? _Kushina thought as she saw that her clothes were gone, and the place had suddenly become silent only filled with her moans.

Spit drolled from Kushina's mouth as Josie pleasured her body, and was also naked. Kushina's reached out to touch the bare tit in front of her. And the soft hand filling flesh felt so good, as touched them like she had always wanted to do. Kushina had always wanted these delicious C-cup titties.

_Wait, I just meet her? Something is wrong here? _She tried to think but was distracted by the fact that Josie had let go of her breasts, and cock while she just continued to play with hers.

"Now Kushina let me be a good friend and take off well, I won't say little cause you're hung like a horse," Josie said as she began to lower herself onto Kushina's majestic member until she was hilted all the way inside creating a massive bulge in her stomach.

And it was at that moment Kushina's eye opened her eyes as she awoke from her wet dream, as she felt her cock blast lose inside of her sheets, soaking her crotch and thigs in the thick while liquid that Kushina knew she let out every time she came.

"Urgh," She groaned, as she felt that her futa cock was still rock hard beneath the sheets. Kushina also let out a sigh as she began to turn her head. "Sorry, dear, you know how-," She began, but her words quickly died in her mouth as she saw that there was no one besides her.

Like there had been for the past ten years. "You need to start learning Kushina, Minato is gone," She said to herself. As ten years had gone by since that fateful night, she gave birth to Naruto, then that masked man had attacked them and freed the Kyuubi from the seal.

But Minato had managed to save the day, and had sealed the beast inside of their child cause if it was resealed inside of her she would die from the strain. The victory, however, had only cost the man who had obtained the dream of becoming Hokage his life. Honestly, it was a miracle that she had managed to survive that night. But Kushina knew who she had to thank for that miracle, and that was Josie Maxwell, the girl that she had just had a wet dream about based on their first meeting. Her adorable little kouhai had managed to save her life on the merit she was probably the third-best medical ninja in the entire Village only behind Shizune and Lady Tsunade due to experience alone.

Of course, Josie and a few other of her friends were the reason that she hadn't sunken into a spiral depression after Minato had died. She had loved that idiot of a man with all her heart, and she had almost been unable to function after learning of his death. For he had accepted all of her, from her hair, to the Kyuubi, and finally to the massive cock and testicle that she possesses that hid her tight pussy from view. Kushina still jerked of the memories of her cock filling up his as or him giving her a blowjob.

Still, though, it was thanks to Josie that she had been able to raise Naruto at all, being all but his second mother in name only. To the point that Naruto had asked then, he had been younger then they had bathed together and seen her penis. If Josie was his mother and why she didn't live with them, since she was over so often.

That had been a slightly awkward conversation, but her little man had understood her explanation for honestly while he wasn't that book smart like his father, Naruto was still much wiser than most adults at such an early age. But it wasn't like Kushina hadn't entertained the thought of actually marrying Josie a few times.

But such thoughts weren't needed right now, or maybe they were as she still had a hard rock cock to deal with.

Kushina flipped of her sheets, and freed her massive dick from its confines, letting it meet the air, and she immediately moaned as her still very sensitive prick felt the cold air. Her hand moved down to her shaft and began to jerk the behemoth of a cock of her and barely able to wrap all the way around it. She would need about two or three more to cover the entire length of it. Pre-cum bubbled out from her fat pink head, adding to the thick white cum that covered it already. Allowing Kushina to quickly move her hand up and down her fatty length without causing any pain to herself.

Kushina groaned as she could feel her able sized testes begin to churn and produce even more cum for her to blast out. But she didn't want to make her bed anymore soaked with thick creamy cum. So she was going to do what she usually did, and reached down the floor, by the left side of her bed. Where her literal cum bucket was standing. Kushina stood up on her large king-sized bed, while she continued to jerk off as she placed the bucket in front of her. She pointed her dick downwards towards the bucket, Kushina could feel her second orgasm approaching as she moaned wantonly like a whore. Nasty images went through her head of people watching her jerk off her lewd futa cock. The image of Josie walking in on her due to giving an unannounced visit, and seeing Kushina masturbate to relieve the tension that was in her balls. Made Kushina finally cum for the second time this morning.

Her futa cock pulsed as it fired rope after rope of thick and sticky cum into the bucket, her eyes almost rolled back into her head at the pleasure of the baby-making liquid traveling through her thick cum tube and out of her tight penis hole.

But finally, after a minute of orgasming non-stop, it came to, and end, and Kushina had managed to fill the bucket up halfway, but she was far from done as her cock was still rock hard.

"You're just as stubborn as always," Kushina grunted as she started to move her hand again. While her other one moved up to her busty chest. Oh, how Kushina loved her mammaries, they had grown to such a large size thanks to her pregnancy, making them the epitome of milky motherly breasts. And milky they still were, as a white liquid began to leak from her tits, as she pulled on her the dark nipples and the darkened areola they were attached to. "Uhm, so good." She moaned her tongue, almost hanging out of her mouth, as the third orgasm always required some extra stimuli.

And before his death, Minato usually took care of that by massaging her breasts and fucking her from behind or eating her pussy out. Or sometimes even took out a dildo and fingered her.

They had been such a perverted couple, and she missed him, she missed him so much. Her hands went down to her, leaking pussy, and Kushina began to finger her wet cunt. Her long fingers easily reaching into her love tunnel and started to stroke the spot where her prostate could be felt. For stimulating that easily led to a hard and quick cumsplosion.

But of how she missed having another person with her in bed, another person she could share this lewd pleasure with. Of course, there was only one person in mind that could substitute Minato. "Josie, Josie, Josie!" Kushina moaned out the name of her best friend and her dearest kouhai as her body started to shake as her pussy began to splash out fem-cum splash after fem-cum splash. It was so much easier to orgasm with her pussy, but it didn't bring that much pleasure compared to cumming with her fat futa prick. She just thought it was just a quirk of her dual gendered nature. But Minato had always loved how her cunt had clenched around his cock, making her pussy probably the tights in existence.

Kushina felt her fat testicles clench for the third time as they bounced in her starched out sack as came one final time this morning and filled her bucket to the brim with almost five liters of cum in total.

"Ah, that his the spot," Kushina said blissfully as she sat down on her bed, her cock finally limp and shrinking down to a much more manageable size as did her testicles as they no were filled to brim with her baby-making seed. "And now to clean up my mess and go take a shower.

Xxx

"Good morning Naruto," Kushina greeted her ten-year-old soon with a big smile.

The boy who truly looked like a combination of her and Minato smiled back as she entered the kitchen. Not aware of what had taken place in her bedroom half an hour ago. For Minato had the sound idea of soundproofing their bedroom thankfully, so they wouldn't disturb anyone with their loud lovemaking. Which had been very often due to how easily horny Kushina could become due to the amount of hormones floating around in her body.

"Good morning, Mom," The blond, and whiskered cheeked boy responded as he ate his toast with eggs.

Thankfully the two of them were able to maintain a diet of varied food despite them being ramen addicts, but that again had been thanks to Josie forcing them too, until it became routine. Honestly, if it hadn't been for her, they would be eating instant cooked meals, and instant ramen for breakfast or just store brought cereal. Which honestly wouldn't give her soon the energy needed for the ninja life.

Her Kouhai had done so much for them, to the point that Kushina wasn't sure she could ever repay for the help, and stopping her from destroying her own life after Minato had died.

"So, what are you going to be doing today?" Kushina asked her son as she sat down and began to prepare her own breakfast to replenish what she had just let out from her dick.

"Well, Mom, I wanted to ask if I could stay over with Sasuke this weekend?" Naruto asked as he ate his food.

"You know you don't have to ask for the Naruto, just remember to leave a note then you do," Kushina responded. Not like she was going to prevent Naruto from being with one of his few friends, as somehow the knowledge that Naruto was a Jinchuriki had leaked, and so most of the civilians ostracized him due to that. But thankfully, most of the Shinobi Clans knew better, so he had a few friends in the form of the Nara, and Akimichis heirs. Of course, his best friend was Sasuke Uchiha due to the friendship that Kushina had with his mother, Mikoto. So they had been friends since birth, and that friendship was much needed due to Itachi killing everyone in the Uchiha Clan, they only lived due to staying over that night.

"Thanks, Mom," He responded as he finished his food.

"Just remember to back a change of clothes," She said as he rushed into his room, forgetting about cleaning his plate. Well, not like she had anything against doing that.

Xxx

"Okay, that was everything for tonight," Kushina muttered as she left the store bags of produce in her hands after shopping around for tonight's dinner. For Josie would be coming over like she usually did on Fridays for dinner. And she wanted to make her favorite dish.

_What else should I get? There isn't really anything? Maybe some desserts? Should I get some sake? We are out it, and Naruto isn't home, and it has been some time since I've gotten any alcohol in my system. _Kushina thought as she went over a mental checklist to determine what she should do.

But all of those thoughts came to a screeching halt at what she was seeing before her at the other end of the street. It has her dear, adorable kouhai, and she was kissing a man that was utterly unknown to her memory. She had never in her life seen the person that was swapping liquids with her kouhai. And as a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions surged through her mind, and the feelings were mostly just jealousy at the sight before her. Kushina wanted to kiss her kouhai, she wanted to swap spit with her.

It was hard enough just comprehending the scene before her, for it was a hundred percent impossibility of this occurring. For Josie was simply just to shy to be doing this with another person, especially a male. For it had taken her ages to speak properly with Minato. And if she had a boyfriend, she would have told Kushina about it, before it even got this intimate. It should have been her knowledge the moment it started. But Josie had not told her about the man that was now leaving.

Kushina's eyes followed Josie's female form, for even to this day. Her kouhai was still the epitome of feminity, her body on full display without it even being slutty at all. She was the perfect image of female beauty. Even if she was still a little bit short, but Kushina thought that just enhanced her image.

And as Josie's form disappeared from view, nasty thoughts began to form in Kushina's mind as she went over the scene again and again. Her kouhai was being taken from her. _Being taken from me. _By an unknown man that was probably just a heartless bastard that wanted her only for her body, that probably would discard her, when he was bored of her. He probably, no, he definitely didn't appreciate all other excellent qualities about Josie like her smart brains, her honest and kind personality. Not like she did. No one understood Josie like Kushina did.

So, so. _So I am going to make Josie mine, she is no one else's but mine. She is m woman my dear kouhai and best friend, I am the only one that understands Josie to the level that I do. I will make her mine. Have her forget all about that fool. She was swapping spit with. She is going to be swapping mine, and I going to show her my love. I am going to fuck her, I am finally going to put my horse-sized cock into her tight pussy and put a baby in her. _

Kushina's thoughts were going rampant as she continued going over the apparent betrayal of a friendship that she had just witnessed. And she began to formulate a plan to seduce and knock up Josie to make Josie her lover.

If anyone saw Kushina's face at that moment, they would have seen a psychotic grin on her face, as her frankly still quite weak mental state due to the death of her husband fractured a bit. Due to what she had just witnessed by the person she currently loved the most in the entire world.

"Yes, I am definitely going to be needing the Sake," Kushina said to herself as she began to walk towards the liquor store. "And I am going to be needing the strong stuff." For Josie was a Kunoichi of the strong variety despite her feminine beauty that made it look like she had never trained a day in her life.

And so Kushina began to hum to herself as her plan began.

Xxx

The sound of hissing steam filled the kitchen as the pressure cooker signaled that the rice was done cooking.

Kushina moved quickly to turn it off, as she continued to prepare the dinner, all the while thinking about how she was going to make Josie Maxwell hers. How she was going to fuck her all over the house.

Kushina chopped the vegetables as the meat was cooked to perfection, and all that was now missing was Josie.

But Kushina didn't have to wait long as on the dot, the doorbell rang and into the kitchen walked in Josie. And Kushina thought she was more beautiful than ever before wearing that simple dress of hers. Kushina had not expected this as she had thought she would dress still majestically but a bit more casually. But she could not deny how that dress raised her breasts up, which made her cock stir in her panties.

"Hello Kushina, urgh it had been forever since we last talked, hasn't it?" Josie asked as she gave her Senpai a hug. And Kushina felt her body shiver at the touch.

"It's only been five days since we last talked and seven since we last ate," She answered back, though her thoughts were still bitter about the boyfriend that Josie had obtained, but he soon wouldn't matter at all. For Josie would be all hers, then the night was finished.

"Still feels like forever, and wow it smells, good. Did you go and make my favorite?" Josie asked as she sat down at the now decked table.

"I did, though Josie I am a bit surprised by your choice of apparel, this is the first time you've worn a dress to this?" Kushina asked, for she was rather curious about the sexy dress that her kouhai was wearing.

"Yeah, a bit out of the ordinary isn't? Well, I got as a gift, and I wanted to show it off to you," She answered with that kind smile of hers.

A gift.

A gift, a gift, a gift.

A gift that she got from _him. _

_Yes, not I remember I did see a bag hung around her shoulders, she got this dress from him. it was a gift from the bastard that was trying to take her Josie from her. _"Well, it is certainly a sexy one," Kushina replied, her tone clam, which was a stark contrast to her erratic thoughts.

"Well, I am glad you think so," Josie replied with that smile of hers. A smile Kushina was going to turn into an ahegao one, by pummeling the tight, still hopefully virgin cunt that she possessed. "Well, let's start eating before the food gets cold… Hey, where is Naruto? I just noticed that he isn't here?"

"He is staying over at Sasku's and Mikoto's place this weekend."

"Ah, okay. I think I will start with the rice and beef," Josie said as she split her chopsticks apart. And so the food was consumed, and a delightful conversation was had. And that continued until dessert, then the Sake was brought out. Kushina couldn't help but grin as her plan came to fruition as Josie began to get slightly intoxicated, which would prevent her from resisting Kushina's advances.

And she needed to advance to as she could feel her cock starting to get hard, truly hard.

"Josie?" Kushina began as she stood up.

"What is it, Senpai?" She asked reverting to using Senpai like she usually did when she got drunk.

"I love you," Kushina responded as she now stood in front of her kohai, her head being directly in front of Kushina's crotch area. Which would allow her to quickly show her cock into her throat and begin fucking her.

"Ah, I love you too Senpai."

"No, I love, love you, Josie."

"Urgh?" The kunoichi began but was cut off by Kushina.

"And that is why tonight I am going to make you mine." Kushina used her superior speed to quickly tear off her clothes, freeing her dick from its confines, and showed it into Josie's open mouth and down her throat.

Which caused the woman to wake up, and she began to choke on the fat member invading her throat. "Yes, yes, yes!" Kushina screamed as she grabbed onto Josie's still shoulder-length light brown hair.

As she began to throat fuck her kouhai violently, Kushina reveled in the deepthroat that she was giving herself. It had been so long since her entire length had been buried in a tight throat. For Kushina could only slightly swallow the tip of her dick if she bent her body enough.

"Fuck, fuck. Your throat is so fucking tight Josie, I've wanted to do this for years. I've been having wet dreams after, wet dream of you servicing and riding my cock like the damn whore that you are. Yes, you re a whore, my dead whore of a kouhai. But I held myself back, but today I saw you with that man." Kushina looked down, and Josie's hazel eyes go even wider, as she cried due to the slight lack of air. "Yes, I saw you. I saw you kissing and swapping spit with that man. I don't know who he is, and I don't care for he doesn't matter anymore. For I am going to make you Josie, I am going to fuck you and make you pregnant with my child!" Kushina roared as she came for the first time that night into Josie's now small stomach, which was still filled with food.

Kushina pulled her length out her Kouhai's throat, but it was still cumming, and so she unloaded onto her face covering it and her tits in a thick white layer of cum.

Josie coughed as she tried to reply to what her senpai had said. Still, Kushina, however, didn't give her a chance as she forced her down to the ground and tore off the dress that she was wearing with animalistic furry. Which left her entirely naked, and Kushina savored the sight before her.

Kushina licked her lips as she saw the shaved cunt before her, and to make it even better, she could see that it was glistening wet. "Oh, so you do want me," Kushina stated as she forced Josie into a six-ninety position her cock once again occupying Josie's throat as she bucked her hips.

All the while, her fingers explored her tight looking cunny her fingers, spreading the labia apart as Kushina's her tongue licked the hard clit that was peeking out from the hood. Which caused Josie's body to spasm, as she orgasmed. Her body was unused to the stimulus, for she rarely masturbated and never had sex before in her life. Having wanted to save it for whoever her husband would be. But soon enough, it would be taken by her Senpai, whose futa cock was fucking her throat like an animal during heat.

And Josie couldn't help but feel sorry, for this was her fault. Her Senpai, had seen her with her soon to be husband, a thing she had kept secret so that she could make a big announcement when the wedding date would be set. But that situation, that secret had let to this situation. And so Josie realized that she couldn't leave her Senpai, alone for she was still hurting and needed her to get through the days. And so if Senpai wanted to Josie hers, she would let her. And to be honest, she had fantasized a few times about riding Senpai's dick. And so now they both could get their dreams fulfilled.

Kushina grunted as she came for a second time, filling up Josie's stomach even more with her cum, all the while Josie orgasmed from the hand that was inside of her cunt. For despite being a virgin, Kushina found her pussy stretchable.

"This pussy, this pussy was made for me to fuck," She spoke as pulled her cock out Josie's throat the girl coughing up a few spats of cum as Kushina aligned her fat cock with her pussy. "Fuck, fuck, I want to fuck you," Kushina madly spoke.

And Josie responded. "Yes, Senpai, fuck my pussy with your big horsey cock; you can have my virginity." And at those words, Kushina lost all sense of reason as she the entirety of her foot long cock into Josie's pussy in one thrust, spearing her cervix and entering her womb.

The two Kunoichi let out no words, only words as they fuck and fucked. Kushina thrusting her cock in and out of Josie's convulsing pussy. Though at some point, Kushina had regained enough of her sanity to carry Josie and bring her into the bedroom where she continued to pump load after loads of cum directly into her Kouhai's womb. The medic screaming that she could feel Kushina's seed penetrating her eggs. Which just made Kushina fuck her even hard throughout the entire night.

But it finally came to an end, then Kushina's dick eventually became limp, long into the night. But Josie had made a wow. And so after the weekend had ended, with Kushina continuing to fuck her Kouhai over and over again. The two of them having become utterly maddened with lust.

And so Josie ended her engagement with the man she was supposed to marry and instead choose to marry her Senpai. A fact that caused Naruto to scream in joy, over Josie finally becoming a proper family member.

And so on their wedding night, Kushina fucked her wife's pussy while caressing her heavily pregnant belly. For her, the womb was filled with triplets. And her now d-cup breasts leaking small streams of milk.

"I love you, Josie."

"I love you too, Kushina."


	45. Red and Blue Oni - 2

Red and Blue Oni[Darling in Franxx SI] – Chapter 2

xxx

"Hmm, Darling, you're amazing," Zero Two moaned as she road of another orgasm this morning, and I, my own. I could see the white liquid out where our parts were connected with one another.

"Well, I am glad you, dear, but we really need to stop," I said as while the spirit was willing, the flesh was weak, and we did have obligations. And if she continued, my prodigious balls would convert all the liquids inside my body to cum and leaving me a mummified husk.

"Ah, and why is that?" She asked as she trailed a finger from my chest down to our connected crotches.

"Because I need liquids to produce more semen, or I will die of dehydration," I answered and speaking of semen. I had pumped a lot into her womb rather recklessly to the point that her stomach had a slight bulge. This meant that I had probably knocked her up, but that was something we could deal with later.

"Is that more of some of that extra knowledge?" Zero Two asked as she stood up, and my dick slipped out of her cunt, which was soon followed by drips of cum flowing out of her cunt.

"Yeah, I don't really know how but after we rode Strelizia, I woke up with memories of a life that wasn't mine. Of a person that lived a life in the old world, before plantations and Klaxosaurs, before Franxx were invented," I explained in a way that Zero Two would be able to understand what I was saying. For there was no need to mention my old-self had watched their lives as a how, and what a show actually was.

"But you're still you aren't you Darling?" She asked as she leaned over me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah," I responded as I was still the old me while also being Hiro.

Zero Two was about to say something, but stopped as a loud rumbling emanated from her stomach. Which caused her cheeks to flame up.

"It seems I'm not the only one who, needs a little food?" I questioned with a little smirk on my face while my Oni just glared at me.

Xxx

After cleaning up after our fun, and getting dressed, we went down to the Dining Hall, where all the others were eating breakfast.

"There you are, Hiro, we were wondering where you were," Goro said as he gave me a smile.

"Yeah, you're usually the first one up, we were starting to wonder if she ate you?" Zorome asked as he continued to devour.

"Oh, I ate my Darling alright, and he ate me," Zero Two said with a knowing smirk at me, referring to the fact that I had performed oral on her last night. But her statement just confused the other as they had no reference to it all.

_Man educating them all after taking down Papa, is going to be a bitch. _I thought as I took a seat beside my Oni.

"Huh? Hiro, what does she mean by that? And did you really sleep in the same room with her? You know that boys and girls aren't supposed to sleep together," Ichigo said, and despite her rather condescending tone, I could tell that she meant well, for she knew the rumors about Zero Two and what they entailed.

"She is just teasing Ichigo, and there is nothing to be concerned about. She didn't hurt me or anything like that. The ride just took a lot out of me, I won't happen again," I told her, and she seemed a little more at ease, but she was still giving Zero Two the stink eye.

"But still," She responded, but my attention was pulled away from her.

"Darling, I am hungry," Zero Two complained like a child while still giving that loving grin of hers.

"Aren't you needy," I said as I took up some bread she had covered in honey and feed.

"Well, you forgot about me, so I deserve to be pampered by you," She responded as she poked her honey covered finger into my mouth and made me clean them. Not caring that she was doing this in front of everyone else. Honestly, she could just ride me here and now, and I would give them all an impromptu sex education. But Zero Two, had restraints and wouldn't let anyone but me see her moaning with pleasure.

But again, if she wanted, I would be up for it, for I loved. I truly did, and it didn't matter if it was artificially implanted into me, for the feelings I felt while looking at my Oni was real, and the way my heartbeat as she laughed.

It, it was all just too nice to throw away. And now I was just mentally rambling.

"Huh, you already knew her, Hiro?" Futoshi asked as he looked at the exchanges that were happening.

"Meet her once years ago when we were still in the Garden, but I hit my head and forgot about it," The lie flew easily from my mouth as I didn't say it involved our dear adults erasing it from my memory. "Me riding with her brought them back up to the surface, but I'm not the only one that forgot a few things aren't I?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Zero Two, who looked away in embarrassment. Yeah, she had forgotten a few things as well, though that was mostly due to age, or was it. The memories of the show were somewhat hazy, and I didn't remember everything. And some important details were also missing.

However, any further talk was cut off as Nana entered the room carrying with her, her tablet like she usually did.

"Good morning, children," The rather thick brunette greeted us all with a smile upon her face.

"Good morning Nana," We responded in kind except Zero Two.

"Thank you, now the last two days were rather hectic, but let us finally get some formal information out of the way, that I didn't manage to tell you all yesterday," She coughed as she continued speaking. "From this day on, you will be fighting Klaxosaurs as Parasites in defense of Plantation 13. In between missions, you will all be living here at the Mistilteinn. So here, I will inform you that your first two missions will occur soon. Tomorrow you will clear out a Magma Mine from Klaxosaurs, and a week from now, Kissing between Plantation 13 and 26 will occur. So in the meantime, you will commence various mock battles to learn how to better achieve synchronism with your partner and better learn how to handle your Franxx," Nana finished her briefing.

"What about her?" Ichigo asked as she pointed the finger at Zero Two, who had ignored Nana's words and just continued eating her honey covered food.

"Zero Two will be staying here on Plantation 13 for the time being until APE HQ decides what to do with her," Nana responded as she eyed the Klaxosaur hybrid.

"So, is Hiro going to be her partner?" Zorome asked.

"That is not for me to decide. Now then, children enjoy your breakfast, mook battles will happen after dinner so you can spend the entire day relaxing," Nana finished her announcement. "And Zero Two, you will be coming with me for discipline as you disobeyed orders and did not return to your quarters when you should have last night."

"Urgh, I really don't want to. I rather want to stay here and play with my Darling," She complained as she leaned into my shoulder, and almost tipping her chair to the side.

"Just go with her Zero Two, we don't want the adults to get mad? Just come back when you're done being scolded.

"Huh, if you say so, Darling," She responded in an unhappy tone at the thought of being separated from me. She stood up and followed Nana out of the Dining Hall.

And already, I felt a sense of longing for her presence.

I truly had it bad for her.

Breakfast was quickly eaten, but before I retreated to the library to read until the mock battles happened after dinner. But first, I had to remove a stick from Mitsuru's ass, or at the very least try too.

"So, Hiro, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mitsuru asked in a slightly passive-aggressive tone that really could get on your nerves.

"I want to apologize to you, Mitsuru," I simply said.

"Huh?" Came the confused response.

"I am apologizing for forgetting the promise that I had made with you," I said, and I saw his face become one of shock. "You probably heard what I told Futoshi about me losing some memories of Zero Two. I also lost the memories of that promise. Honestly, right now, it's still a mess and unclear up in my head. I am not even sure what I promised you, but I know it was important I can guess myself to what it was kind of. So again, I am sorry, so I will say this. Zero Two will be my partner, and I am sorry that I can't ride with you if that indeed was the promise."

"Hiro," Mitsuru began, but I cut him off.

"I guess it was. I just want to say, don't focus on me any longer concentrate on your partner, Ikuno deserves your attention, not me."

"Hiro, I won't forgive you for forgetting it, even if it wasn't your fault," Mitsuru replied, and I just gave him a smile in kind.

"And I didn't expect forgiveness, I just wanted to clear the air a bit, but I hope we can work together on missions for we are teammates," I said.

"Of course, as I would let an idiot like you tank our performance."

"Well, I hope I don't. But if I falter, I hope you will make up for me, by being the best," I said as I left Mitsuru standing in the hallway and made my way to the library.

Xxx

"So, Hiro, did you actually pilot the Strelizia with Zero Two?" Zorome asked once again, and I just sighed once again.

"The third or this the fourth? Time yes, I did Zorome, it's a bit of a blur, but I did," I said as I put on the Stamen outfit.

"Yeah, you say that but, I've heard rumors that she can pilot a Franxx alone, so are you sure that you weren't just taken for a joy ride?" He asked his tone condescending.

"Know I wasn't, and yes, she can. But if she does the Franxx goes into stampede mode, it can only be bipedal if a Stamen and Pistol synchronize with one another," I responded. I honestly wondered if it was possible to enter Stampede mode without her having to go solo. For I rather liked the design of it, and it could be used for easier traversal and operating underground in tighter corridors.

"Well, hopefully, you can prove that with these mock battles."

"Zorome lay of Hiro would you," Mitsuru interjected. "If he says he rode with Zero Two, he rode with Zero Two. He has never lied before, why would he start to now?"

_Huh, it seems that my earlier conversation did have an effect now that it has have had time to simmer. _I thought with a smile as I looked at Mitsuru. However, the Tsundere just turned his head away. _Still not all the way there. _

"Wah! Why are you on Hiro's side now, Mitsuru? You were the one who told me that rumor about Zero Two in the first place, since you had the same thoughts."

"Enough," Goro said interjecting. "Whether or not Hiro synchronized and partnered up with Zero Two doesn't matter. We need to be done here and meet up with the girls, we don't want to show that we're lazy." Which caused everyone to shut up.

I quickly clapped on the protective chest piece and exited the locker room and entered the conference room that lead to the Franxx launching platform.

And it seemed that we were late as the girls were already here along with Zero Two, who seemed to have finished her punishment. "Darling sit with me," She called to me, and I just returned it with a smile.

And the moment I sat down, she planted a kiss on the cheek and giggled like a little school girl, why Nana gave her the sink eye. While the others just looked confused as to what Zero Two had just done. While Miku scolded Zorome for being late.

"Now that you're all here, we can start with this mock battle, which will also serve the purpose of graduating and fully becoming a Parasite with Zero Two as his partner." And my eyes blinked rapidly at the announcement. This was certainly different from what this should be, for this was one of the things from the show that stood out clearly in my mind. I, Hiro would be given a chance to promote like Nana had said. But that would have been done with Ichigo as Zero Two should be benched and then fail to synchronize with her.

I looked at Zero Two for an explanation as Zorome let out a very Ryuji like 'For real!' at Nana's statement.

"So Zero Two, you wanna tell me what is going here?" I asked my Oni.

"I made a call to the good Doctor and told him that I had found my Darling, the only one that could ride with me. And so he pulled a few strings, and now we are partners my Darling. You're my Stamen, and I am your Pistil," Zero Two explained with a sly smile, and I felt my own grin forming.

"Oh, I could kiss you right now. I had thought some emergency would have to happen before we could," I replied.

"Well, your most welcome to Darling, but I think doing that would blow their immature brains to pieces," She mocked them.

"Now my Oni, don't mock my friends. They are your teammates now. Except for Zorome, you're allowed to bully him."

"Hey, I heard that, Hiro!"

"Hh, hm!" Nana faked coughed, making the room go quiet. "Yes, Code 666," Well, Nana was basically reaching the short end of her temper if she was referring to Zorome by his 'actual name' instead of the name that I had given him. "Hiro and Zero Two will be partners if they can demonstrate the ability to synchronize and activate Strelizia without it going into stampede mode. Are you capable of understanding that?"

"Yes, Ma'am," He sheepishly responded.

"Good, now who wants to be their opponents?" She asked and got an immediate response Ichigo.

"As the team leader, I think this should fall under my responsibility," She had a determined expression on her face, and I couldn't guess what she was thinking with this little stunt.

"Well, if the bossy girl here wants to lose so bad, I guess I oblige her, what do you say Darling? Are you ready to win?" Zero Two asked as she stood up.

"Of course, I am ready to fly with you, Zero Two, always am," I responded as I stood up.

"Well, my Darling is ready, so let me go and put my suit on," Zero Two said with a toothy grin as she plopped a lollipop into her mouth.

Xxx

A Franxx, a machine developed to fight Klaxosaurs, designed by and named after Dr. Franxx, who had based it on Klaxosaur tech. It required a male and female partner to operate, was referred to a Stamen and Pistil, respectively. For fucking, everything in this universe had something to with either flowers or sex.

"You enjoying the sight, Darling?" Zero Two asked as she made herself ready to mentally take over Strelizia.

"I do, I do very much do. The suit makes you look so much sexier," I responded as I looked at Zero Two's suit covered ass. It was a delectable thing, the red skin-tight enhanced her behind to being a monument of desire. I could feel my dick hardening at the thought of filling her as up with it. And the sight of her cameltoe didn't help with it. But fucking her would have to wait for later as we had this a little spar to win.

"Hmm, praise me more, Darling. Afterward, let's go back to 'my' room and have some more fun with our bodies I feel empty without you inside of me Darling," Zero Two Spoke in a husky tone as she turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah, I promise you that my Oni, but first let us fly together, the two of us, for each other, and no one else, let us fight as one," I responded.

"Yes my Darling starting synchronism," She said, and I felt her mind, I felt her emotions. All the feelings she held for me, they were so pure. And she mine. I felt her trust in me, and she felt my trust in her. I loved her so much.

And she loved me.

Though this proper first synchronism was somewhat reactionary as I could, her suit was now much darker around her nether regions.

"Did you really just orgasm from that Zero Two?" I asked.

"Hmm, so what if did?" She asked her voice coming from the speakers inside the cockpit, while Strelizias face appeared on the screen.

"Well, I just didn't think that you were that much of a pervert, my dear Oni," I responded as I took the handles. It all coming to me naturally.

"And you're for staring at my crotch and making me feel so good, but it would be better with it inside of me," She spoke back.

"And I won't deny that, and I will give you what you desire my Oni after this. How about keeping the suit and tearing if off you slowly?" I asked.

"Oh, I like that idea, Darling, so let… what are their names again, Darling?" She asked.

"Huh, their names are Goro and Ichigo. And Zero Two, you're going to have to learn them now that you will be staying with us," I told her.

"Hmm, I'm going to do that later," She responded, and I just chuckled as I opened the coms to the others.

"Strelizia is operational, how about you Goro, Ichigo?" I asked the two Parasites in front of us.

"We're ready, then you are Hiro," Goro responded. While Ichigo did not.

"Nana, may we begin?" I asked.

"Yes, all systems are green, and you're both at 100% Para Sync. Strelizia, Delphinium. You may now begin," She declared the battle a go.

"Let's go, Zero Two!" I shouted as we took our spear and rushed Delphinium, who quickly took a stance with her two sear weapons.

Our weapons clashed with sparks flying everywhere, but we didn't stop moving as we quickly to her right, but Delphinium countered our feint. But we just smiled as we had seen it coming our feint was a trap and she had fallen for it. Our knee went up, and it collided with her face and sent her tumbling.

Delphinium tried to recover but was far to slow and so the battle ended by us thrusting our spear into the wall right beside her head.

"Match over, winner Strelizia," I spoke over the comms, and Goro's and Ichigo's, well Delphinium's face appeared.

"Yeah, we admit defeat, you two won," Ichigo announced with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, good match, Zero Two, Hiro. Honestly, it's easy to forget that your numbers were almost as good as Ichigo's with the dummies. And adding in Zero Two's experience, you were a frightening pair," Goro complimented us for he was indeed the Godbro.

"Yep, my Darling is the best and praise us more please," Zero Two responded in a teasing tone.

"Ignore her, but still Ichigo, you don't have to worry about me. Zero Two isn't going to hurt me, okay," I said, and I saw her expression sour a bit.

"I would never hurt my Darling, and Hiro is my Darling," Zero Two interjected.

"Yes, I guess that is try. But I am the Team Leader, so you have to follow my orders okay," She stated.

"Sure thing Ichigo, sure thing," I responded. "Now, let's return to the docks. Going to be needing them refueled for tomorrow and letting the others get a turn as well," I said, and I also just noticed how sweaty my body was. That had taken a lot out of me in terms of stamina. But that didn't mean I didn't have enough energy for what was about to occur.

Xxx

We were barely inside of the room that Zero Two had decided to call her own, the one that we had spent the last night fucking each other like rabbits.

I felt Zero Two's tongue invade my mouth as she wrestled me to the bed as she began to strip me out of my clothes while she, herself, still wore her Parasuite Suit.

I quickly returned the kiss, and I heard her moan as I began to massage her suit covered ass she tore off my pants and freed my hard cock exposing it to the air.

"Hmm, Darling," She moaned as she removed her mouth from my own. "F-fuck me please but your penis inside of me," She moaned as she straddled my crotch and massaged her covered breasts. Her nipples were hard and poking through the latex-like material.

"If that is what my Oni wishes," I responded as I tore away the chunk that covered crotch and exposed to the air her sopping cunt. The shaven pussy was dripping with liquid as she desired to be fucked my hard cock. "I am going to fuck and wreck our cunt Zero Two I am going to fill every single one of your hole with my cum," I growled as I lifted her body up and aligned her swollen labia with my dick.

I dropped her, and she screamed as I filled her love tunnel with my very above average dick, I could feel her clench around my length. Her cunt already trying to drink and empty my balls of their seed.

"Ah, yes, fuck me, Darling. Fill me up, I want you. I love you, my Darling, I love how you make me feel. I love sex, I love having sex with you already, Darling. I feel so free, I feel so good. It makes me feel like I'm not a monster!" Screamed, and I hugged her body in response to her unintentional blurb.

"You're not a monster Zero Two, they used you. They lied to you, you don't have to believe their lies any longer. I am here, my Oni, your Darling is right here. You don't have to go searching any longer. I will never leave you ever again if I have anything to say about it, okay? You believe me right, my Oni?" I asked her as I tried to fuck Zero Two as slowly and lovingly as possible.

"Yes, I do, Darling. I love you, I know that I felt it. I felt it, you love me, and I love you. Argh, Darling, I am cum!" My Dino girl screamed.

"Me to Zero Two, me too!" I shouted in response as I could fell my length throb inside of her clenching cunt. The sex organ was now desperately trying to milk me of my semen, and it was working very well.

"Inside Darling, I want you to fill me up again, and again."

"If that is what my Oni want, I happily give it to you," I responded as I felt my dick began to twitch, and I loaded shot after shot of cum inside of her womb. Zero Two pressed her face against mine once again as she started to deep throat me once again. Only letting go, then I stopped cumming.

"As amazing as last night, Darling," She purred as she laid on my chest on her, on our bed. "Now, you said something about putting it in all my holes?" She asked.

"Well, I think you're going to enjoy it being inside your ass," I responded, and a few seconds later, Zero Two let out a squeal as I fucked her ass with my lubed up dick. And we continued into the night until both of us were exhausted.

Xxx

Ichigo felt her voice let out a strange sound similar to the sounds Zero Two was making as she pumped her fingers in and out of her wet vagina. She didn't know what she was really doing, only imitating what Zero Two and Hiro were doing or rather what Hiro was doing to Zero Two.

She had gone looking after the mock battle to properly talk about why he was acting differently compared to before. Now acting a lot more confidently than before, and not letting the others like Zorome talk over him. And she wanted to know why as the change had happened in the blink of an eye.

The others had seemingly not notice, or decided not to notice, but she had.

So she had gone to confront him about it. Still, she had never excepted to see Hiro and Zero Two doing whatever they were doing.

She had found them up here in the attic bedroom that nobody used, she had first heard the sounds. She approached the room, and through the slightly opened door, she saw Hiro but his boy thing inside of Zero Two vagina, which made her produce a lot of noises that signaled something feeling good.

Despite the fact that she had Hiro's rather big penis inside of her. But as she had continued to watch, enraptured by the display. Ichigo had felt her own vagina starting to get how and wet for some reason. And soon enough, she was using her fingers like Hiro was using his penis.

And Ichigo had to admit it felt rather good, no it felt better than good. What she was doing felt better than eating a lot of sweets. The only thing that could compare was Syncing with Goro. And at the thought of that, Ichigo felt her cunt as Hiro called it being to clench up. And Ichigo felt her vagina doing something that felt better than anything she had done before.

Ichigo realized that this was what Zero Two had called cumming.

Though after that, Ichigo felt a sense of deep shame spreading through her body, and quickly left the area. And it seemed that she wouldn't have the opportunity to talk this night.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which story will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here. here. And a forum where updates a posted a link is on my profile page.


	46. Taylor and Her Heroic Friends - 1

Taylor and Her Heroic Friends[Worm/FSN] – Chapter 1

xxx

_And so another day comes to an end in this shitty place. _Taylor thought as she walked through the deen of trash that was Winslow Highschool. Though thankfully, it had become a little more bearable the last month. Though that was only after she had experienced the worst day in her life. The day her mother died being a closed second.

She still hated the bugs, and enclosed spaces. But she was dealing with that. But thankfully, she had gotten something out of her ordeal, like everyone else who experienced something absolutely traumatizing.

Powers.

Taylor Hebert was now a Parahuman.

And she loved it, she loved her power as it no longer made her alone. She no longer needed Emma. She now had tons of friends and people who were willing to teach her. They had shown her reality and crushed whatever hopeful desire she had about Emma becoming a good person again.

Her power had connected her to a place called the Throne of Heroes, a place that existed outside of space and time that housed the souls of legends as a reward for their deeds. She could connect to each individual and borrow their form and powers in various stages by drawing bits of them into her. And by doing so, Taylor could also communicate with the 'Hero' and be advised by them.

And out of all of them, Taylor had to admit that Medea was her favorite, for the Witch of Betrayal and her had a lot in common with one another. They had especially found commonality in being betrayed by the person they trusted the most. Though then she had asked Jason had admitted he had fucked up in regards to handling her, then Aphrodite had dumped her on him.

And it was thanks to Medea that Taylor now had a much better school life as she had been able to create, what was basically an Anti-bullying Amulet that kept the trio of her back and their minions.

And she had also used Medea's abilities to hypnotize Emma to finally figure what her fucking deal was. Which was what had destroyed any vestiges of hope she had in Emma of turning out okay. Honestly, after she had basically mind controlled it out of her, Taylor could only feel disgusted, while the event she had suffered was traumatizing for a girl such as Emma. It did not excuse her current actions, and Medea had agreed with that. So she had just whipped the encounter from the red head's mind and tried to ignore her obnoxious existence, but that proved to be a tricky thing.

With her and Sophia trying and failing to hurt her, oh, and speaking of Sophia, she was one that had saved Emma and was Shadow Stalker. One of the newest members of the Wards.

And Taylor was sure if she reported her, she would be punished or something like that. But she honestly couldn't give less of a fuck about Sophia and her bullshit. She was an irrelevant nobody who would never amount to anything. At least those were the words Medea had to say about Sophia.

Taylor boarded the bus, flashing her pass to the driver as she took her seat as she smiled at the thought of coming and finally finishing the project she had going in her Workshop.

The ride was ten minutes long as usual and exited the bus a few meters away from her home.

Her keys clanged as she took them out, and Taylor unlocked the door and entered the home she had lived in her entire life, and one she hoped to continue to live in for half a dozen years more.

Taylor walked into the kitchen after hanging her jacket and her bag to grab a snack, before she down to the basement where she had set up her hidden Workshop where her dad wouldn't be able to find it. But after this, Taylor would have to tell him as the results of her project would make it obvious she had powers.

But she didn't really care about having a secret identity as no one would be able to harm her to due being basically Eidolon. She had taken enough precautions so that no one would be able to hurt her dad or the house. The place able to turn into a super Endbringer Shelter due to the various Casters she had used to reinforce the place with Bounded Field, but not too many, or else the overlays would cause weird side effects.

Taylor looked at the fridge and saw that a new note had been placed on it.

_Taylor Kurt invited me to watch some games after work, so I will be home tomorrow evening, there are leftovers, and a pizza in the freezer -Dad. _

"Well, that makes this a lot easier," Taylor said to herself with a smile as she also took a marker and crossed out February 26.

Taylor went downstairs the Bounded Fields recognizing her spiritual composition and allowing her entrance to the True Basement that she had created. A Temple meant to facilitate the creations of magical items and the growing of magical reagents to be used in potions.

And as she entered her little haven, Taylor reached out to a certain Witch and connected with her, and went into the Include State.

[Good day Taylor, are you ready to finish what you started?]

"I am Circe," Taylor responded as she went about to brew the potion using the ingredients she had painstakingly grown over the last month.

[That is good, but do remember that there is no going back once you drink that, it will be a transformation that cannot be undone.]

"I know, but you know I need this, or else I won't be able to use your powers fully," Taylor responded as she cut the roots and flowers. For after fully realizing what her powers were, Taylor had encountered a significant problem. That being her own body, it was incapable of handling the power she was channeling through it. While she seemingly had the energy to direct it, the Casters theorizing that it was due to the Counterforce providing the necessary power, but they weren't sure. Her power came in three stages, Connection, Include, and Install. With each stage, she incorporated more and more of a Heroic Spirits' Saint Graph into her body. But with Install is where stuff went wrong as she could barely maintain it for a minute using most Heroes. Only those that were Writers, and Musicians being installable for longer than a minute. And that was a problem as she needed that stage to fight the villains of this world. For Connection allowed only for talking and Include, only gave basic abilities to use and minor appearance changes.

So the solution was simple. It was to make Taylor's body be able to handle the strain, and that was to transform into a body from the Age of Gods. As there, it was still a mystery compared to now where the Human Body put defined limits on what was possible unless you were a Brute Type Parahuman.

The intellectuals had no idea how they came about would only know if they were able to dissect a Parahuman to find out. And Taylor had put her foot down on that, for she didn't want to do live experiments on people, not even Emma. She wasn't a member of the Slaughter House Nine, even if several Heroic Spirits would not be out of place amongst the group of psychotic killers. But Taylor tended to stay away from them.

[I know that too Taylor, these Endbringers from what we've gleaned from your mind you need some of the stronger heroes like Heracles. Jut be aware of the consequences of your actions.]

"I am Circe, but I am rather excited about this," She responded. For Taylor didn't really like what her current body looked like, even more so now than before. As the few times, she had installed, she had experienced what it meant to look beautiful, to be the prettiest girl, and even looking like a woman. Even just Including made a difference in her face shifting it closer to what Circe looked like, and it was mesmerizing.

And Taylor wanted to look that constantly.

And that would be fixed with the potion.

It took about an hour to finely brew the potion as it needed to be done correctly, or else Taylor would end up growing a second head or something like that.

Taylor disconnected from Circe and stripped out of her clothes, leaving her naked in the middle of her Workshop. For she didn't want to accidentally tear them apart.

"Well, down it goes," Taylor muttered as she looked at the puke green liquid that filled the slightly warm Florence Flask.

She put it to her lips and drank the entire thing as fast as possible. "Urgh, fuck taste a shit as Circe said it would, and here comes the falling unconscious part," Taylor said to herself as her vision started to darken. She quickly moved the couch she had down here and laid down before darkness overtook her vision.

And so over the next long hours, Taylor's transformed into the pinnacle that could only come about in the Age of Gods.

Taylor's body grew in length, reaching an even six-foot, her muscles expanding and strengthing becoming something that took Olympic Athletes years to achieve, also gaining a six-pack that would attract the eyes of any that looked.

The changes continued until Taylor woke up early that morning, her head groggy and filled with cobwebs as she tried to remember what had happened. But thankfully, her confusion did not last long as she looked around the Workshop and remembered what she had done.

"Wow!" Taylor stated in wonder as she looked at herself in a full-body mirror, and she saw breasts, actual breasts on her chest. And not those barely-there A-Cups that were surpassed in size by some boy's pecs. These were proper breasts, big, soft, and capped… No, they weren't capped by nippled. Her areola's had swallowed them up, and they had become inverted.

_So fucking sexy_. Taylor thought as she looked at her changed body, while her Boudica sized breasts were pure perfection, they paled a bit compared to her muscular body. Taylor just felt so strong like she could run a marathon and deadlift a car. And the. Came her hips, that had widened to give her that hourglass look. And her ass was a sculpted masterpiece that tantalizingly jiggled when she moved. And her legs were just like her arms, made of lean muscles and thighs that people on various forums would probably say they wanted to be crushed by.

Taylor continued to admire her naked body, making stretches in front of the off the mirror, and was about to test a function of her new body when she heard her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Fun can wait until later," Taylor muttered as she went over to the wardrobe where her new formfitting clothes were waiting for her. Arachne had been so helpful in that regard, but she couldn't really do anything else, decides weave, and make clothes. Very fast and very well, but nothing else.

Taylor hummed happily as she went through the ridge, her tight jeans hugging her ass and her t-shirt doing the same to her breasts. Showing off every single curve that her body now possessed, there had been nothing to confirm before, and that was why she had covered herself in baggy clothing that made her look like even more of a dude.

But no more, she would be confident her new idealized body as there was nothing to be ashamed about anymore. Those conversations she had with the various female Heroic Spirits had helped her self-image. But it was this new form of her that just seemed to cement those lessons.

After twenty minutes of preparations, Taylor sat down on the sofa and placed her dinner slash breakfast on the table her, new body demanding a large amount of food to be consumed to replenish the energy she had spent forming her new body.

She reached for the remote and turned on the tv wanting to kill the silence with some basic entertainment while she ate and adjusted to her new body. Taylor found it rather sensitive, especially her breasts, as they grinded against the fabric of her shirt. It made her brand new nether regions heat up pleasantly, in a way that was different from the usually heated lust that sometimes permeated her groin.

Maybe she had talked too much with Medb about feminine issues.

But she would have to masturbate later as doing it in the living room was not cash money at all.

Though Taylor would have to put off her sexual relief for much later as the channel changed to emergency broadcasts saying that the Simurgh was on a descent towards Canberra, Australia. Taylor almost choked on her food as she tried to force down her throat.

For she needed to get dress and get moving, for there was no better time to make her debut than now by killing one of the Endbringers. And even if she wasn't ready, she would have gone for not doing so would go against what she had been taught by her new heroic friends.

For even if somewhere villains, they were all united under the banner of protecting humanity.

Taylor went back down into her Workshop and changed out of her casual clothes and into her costume, which was just her own rendition of the Celtic bodysuit, with a half-mask like one Scathach possessed. Though hers was more black and grey than dark purple colors. As to why she had chosen that outfit specifically to base her outfit on? Taylor really didn't know, it just fit her aesthetic the most. And for some reason, it just kinda felt nostalgic to look at, like she had worn something similar ones.

Her suit clung to her curves, as it was a perfect fit, though sadly she would have to admire her form later, right now she had to get to Canberra as fast as possible.

And that was a bit of a problem as Canberra was about ten thousand miles from her current and she needed to make the trip in about ten minutes.

While many Caster's were capable of teleportation, it was usually limited to a specific area. Still, thankfully the answer came fast to her. And it wasn't Achilles, for while he was fast and his Noble Phantasm made him faster, his kind of speed was not one that was needed and his chariot was a bit to slow.

"Install," Taylor spoke, and her form changed, going from her new sexy form to a different kind of beautiful. Her hair became blond and eyes a pale purple, and her breasts and height shrunk as well.

[We shall lend you our power human, you better be grateful.]

[Ah, don't be like that brother Taylor needs our help to save people.]

[Yes, and that is why we shall accept it corpse as a sacrifice to our glory.]

Taylor laughed internally at the Divine Twins banter, as she made her way outside. The Heroic Spirit, known as Dioscuri, was made up of two people Castor and Pollux. And with their power, she would make her way to Canberra in record time.

"Dioscures Tyndaridae: Hymn of the Twin Gods," Taylor muttered as she activated the multipurpose Noble Phantasm that, with the release of the True Name, she would be able to access the Divine Authorities that they once possessed.

One of which allowed for high-speed movement beyond even that of light; of course, she didn't need to go that fast. But it allowed her to move faster than most Servants.

Taylor took a single step, and she became a bullet of light that razed across America and the ocean; it gave Taylor a sense of absolute freedom that she rarely experienced. It all came quickly to an end as she came to a stop on a rooftop.

"Wow, this place is rather pretty," Taylor stated as a matter of fact as she looked at Australia's Capital. Yeah, Canberra was a beautiful place, but it was also in the middle of a mass panic as people tried to escape before the Simurgh arrived. Cars were being, and people were screaming on the street.

[How terrible, the mere thought of this Simurgh of arriving is driving these people mad.] Pollux commented. And Taylor had to agree with the Saber. But thankfully, it seemed that she had arrived before the Angel of Fear had, which meant she had time to recover a bit.

She disengaged the Install and bade the twins goodbye for now with Castor remind her to murder the Simurgh in their name.

"Now, where is the meet up for the fight?" Taylor asked herself as she tried to the most obvious spot.

"That would be the Airport ma'am," A voice spoke up from behind her, and Taylor turned around to see Legend himself hanging in the air. Taylor's mind blanked for a few seconds as she tried to comprehend the member of the Triumvirate before her.

"Ah, thank you, Sir," Taylor slowly responded as her mind rebooted, as she tried not to squeal. For despite the discipline that had been beaten into her head. Praxis was a lot harder than practice.

"Your welcome though going by your accent, you're not a local Cape?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm from Brockton Bay Sir, I saw the warning on TV, and I ran here as quickly as I could," She answered hastily as she began to run towards the airport where the meet up was.

"You ran?" He asked.

"Yeah, one of my powers allows me to move at near light speed, so getting here was pretty easy," She answered.

"Powers? So you're a grab bag or a Trump then?" The New York hero asked.

"Yeah, I don't mean to brag, but my power is similar to Eidolon, but I can only use one at a time. And I have a reserve of energy that needs to be recharged before I can use a power. I've used about a fifth getting here," Taylor explained. And it was the explanation that most of the science-oriented heroes had suggested for her to use. As it was the most straightforward explanation for what she could do.

"I see then, glad that someone of your power has decided to become a hero, though if someone of your power existed, I'm sure you would have passed my desk. Is this your?" Legend began to ask, and Taylor answered immediately.

"Yep, this is my debut, spend the last month and a half preparing," Taylor answered truthfully as they arrived at the airport. And there Taylor could see a bunch of Parahuman's standing around some going up to a Dragon Suit and taking something it was giving them.

"Well, hopefully, you survive," Legend responded as he flew away to do leader stuff.

_Well, that was a depressing way to say goodbye. _Taylor thought as she did like the other and went over to the Dragon Suit.

"This armband will monitor your health and declare your status, and can be used to give vital information to other combatants. And with this being the Simurgh will tell you then you're within the range of her scream and then you need to leave to be unaffected," Dragon explained as she took the armband from the Tinker and put it on.

"Please register your name," Device spoke.

"Chaldea," Taylor responded with the name she had chosen to use as a hero. It was a thing she had been agonizing over as she had been unable to choose one. For there had been many that fit what she could do, but they all sounded so arrogant to use. But one night Da Vinci had told her a story of events that had happened on an entirely different earth, an entirely different timeline. Of an organization that was dedicated to protecting humanity and the future. Of a young man that commanded a legion of Servant to preserve human history. And so Taylor had chosen to use that name herself as Chaldea as an organization didn't seem to exist on her earth. And so she had decided to become the thing that defended humanity, and it's future. And it would all start today with the end of the Simurgh.

"Welcome Chaldea, please stand by for further instructions," The armband responded, and Taylor stood among the group of capes as Legend along with Alexandria and Eidolon stood on a quickly made stage. For while she had been put through six weeks of training, she would still fully admit that she was a rookie and didn't really know what to do in these kinds of situations. And so just followed the lead of everyone else.

And then Legend began to give his speech. "Thank you for standing here today in defense of Canberra, we're only able to prepare for out of the three Endbringers the Simurgh is the only one that can be seen coming," And so he continued to give the most depressing speech that Taylor had heard in her entire life. She had expected something rousing like out of independence day. But instead, she got pure hard facts and the knowledge that most of them were going to probably die, and that city was going to be turned into a quarantine zone. But that they were still going to fight for that was the right thing to do. At the very least, that bit was at least a little bit inspiring. Honestly, it was a huge difference from how he portrayed himself in public.

This made at least a little bit of sense, the people liked grand tales about heroes, and if the knew the real nitty-gritty. They might not be as supportive of them. But those kinds of thoughts contained a lot of what if's.

But finally, after the announcement thirty minutes ago, the Endbringer arrived.

The angelic-looking being descended slowly from the sky and into the city. And Taylor could tell she was mocking them all, like she was telling all of them that it could have arrived in the matter of seconds and had just chosen not to. The face bore no expression's, but it just gave off the same energy that Emma had. The Simurg wanted to crush them all in the most sadistic way possible.

And then she heard the Simurgh's song. It was like a pressure was put on her mind, and if she listened to it long enough, it would grind down her walls and break her until she was a shadow of her former self.

_Yeah, like I am going to let that happen. _Taylor thought to herself as her mind steeled. "Install," She spoke as she assumed a new form after leaving the airport and moved a bit closer to the angel of death.

[The universal genius is here to assist you, Taylor. I see that you fixed your body, and is this one of those Endbringer's you talked about?] Leonardo Da Vinci asked. Her female voice rung her head, which had been a surprise the first time she had heard it. But Taylor had quickly learned that was something the inventor just choose to sound like. For she had been born a man, and the same went for her body as she looked exactly like the Mona Lisa, but even better somehow.

"_Yeah, it is. But I am going to need some data before I engage it." _Taylor stated as she also noticed that the pressure was now gone from inside her head. _Huh it seems the scream can't affect me while I have an install going at minimum. _

[The you came to the right Heroic Spirit Taylor, my tools shall dissect this beast.]

Taylor smirked in response as she lifted her staff, which was a massive quantum computer that could analyze a great deal of data and be used as an offensive weapon in combination with her now mechanical hand.

"Commence scan," She muttered as the staff began to scan the Simurgh using various spells and sending the information directly to her brain.

"_So the Simurgh seems to be like something close to a golem, no homonculus would be a better comparison here. Made from some sort of crystalline organic material, that is layered with each one becoming more durable." _

[Yes, she seems to be using some sort of dimensional manipulation to increase durability to the point where it simulates the durability of a galaxy's worth of mass. Not there is that much mass. Quite interesting, but I can tell there is a core in the chest composed of a dense amount of Pseudo-Spiritrons. Yes, this Simurgh is most definitely an artificial creation.]

And that was why she had used Da Vinci as only she would have been able to divine and dissect information so quickly.

Taylor was about to announce her finding's to the others, not even two minutes into the fight, but she stopped as she noticed that the Simurgh had turned. She had turned around and was now looking directly at Taylor.

_Did she notice us analyzing her? _Taylor thought, and she got her answer as several tons of debris were hurled at her at supersonic velocity.

Xxx

A/N: The hopefully better version of An Essence of Silver and Steel. I am also announcing that it will be sometime before the next Story snippet as I have a large commission that needs to be made.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which story will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here. And a forum where updates a posted a link is on my profile page.


	47. Rika's Model Training - Commission

Title: Rika's Model Training

Fandom: Digimon Tamers

Words: 13200

Summary: Two years after the defeat of the D-Reaper, Rika got tricked into being trained as a slut by the man that owned her mother's model agency to get her on a career-defining Photo Shot in South Africa.

Tags: Loli, Shota, Training, Incest, Prostitution, Impregnation.

Xxx

"Ah, Takato harder!" Rika moaned as she indulged in her perverted fantasy as her fingers plunged in and out of her sopping wet cunt. As she tried to deal with her early morning lust that her immense libido produced and issue, she had to deal with for the last eighteen months. A problem that had started the second she had properly entered puberty six months after they had all defeated the D-Reaper.

But apparently this abnormal, nymphomaniacal lust and libido was something that was genetic to her family and was something all females dealt with. Even her Mother and Grandmother had dealt with what she was dealing with in their youth. Well, they still had large libidos, but their hormones had calmed down due to giving birth.

All of this had been explained to her after her mother had walked in on Rika with her ass up in the air and her fist almost inside of her pussy fantasying about Takato and Guilmon double-teaming her.

Just like she was doing right now, Rika's fingers were scraping the inside of her pink folds, while her thumb pressed against her hard clit. While her left hand was pulling and twisting a hard nipple that caped her A-cup breasts.

And that explanation had been a rather embarrassing affair as they had gone a bit too hard into detail about their escapades then they were younger. And Rika had learned more about her mother and grandmother than she had liked to. But that at least had cleared the air, so now she didn't get embarrassed, then they walked in on her masturbating. And basically got permission to do wherever she wanted in the house, cause it wasn't out of the ordinary for lust to suddenly bloom in her groin for no reason. So there had been many evenings while eating dinner that her left hand had wandered down to her coochie, and her fingers had spread her puffy lips and entered her sopping love tunnel.

All the while, Rumiko and Reiko silently ate while she jilled herself off, for once again, the two had experienced the same thing in their youth. And once again, only then they had gotten pregnant, they had managed to get their nymphomaniac libidos under control. And they knew that the same thing would need to happen to Rika for to do the same. While Rumiko would rather not want her daughter to end up pregnant at an early age. She could understand if Rika had gone and done it just calm down her sopping mess of a cunt. Her mother had told her it was a surprise she had lasted until she was eighteen. And that she would be even finer with it if the daddy was Takato. And that had caused the just turned eleven-years-old girl to become redder than Guilmon's scales.

Though the now twelve and a half-year-old girl thought that, that would be the only solution to her almost continuously drenched cunt. As she was sure she had it worse than her mother and grandmother, then I came to libido. As proven virtually a year ago during summer vacation when for three days straight, her lust and libido had been at its worse where. Where her fingers had been in her pussy, almost hourly masturbating herself to multiple orgasms, her cunt squirting around her fingers like a hose. Honestly, Rika was a bit surprised she hadn't died of dehydration from what she knew about anatomy.

But what Rika didn't know was what she had experienced the summer last year was her body going into heat. It was one of the seemingly one of the unknown side-effects of performing Bio-Merging with Renamon. It had apparently imparted onto the girl some animal-like traits and had affected her mental state a bit. Which was why she had no problem with masturbating in front of her family so quickly after first being given the okay. And it had also granted her an enhanced sense of smell that slowly becoming attuned towards a certain kind of musky scent. But Rika once again did not know of all of this and so thought that her 'heat days' had just been an evolution of her family's 'curse' as it were. And so had not brought it up to Rumiko and Seiko.

"Argh, cumming!" Rika grunted as her pussy finally convulsed, and her fem-cum squirted onto her futon, where it would quickly dry. A sigh of relief also quickly left the Digimon Queen's throat as she stood up and began to dress her naked body. Slipping her on pair of soft short shorts, and the skirt her mother had bought her and the now whole heart t-shirt. Though a bra was not put on as her tits were still a little too small for that kind of underwear. Going by her standards anyway.

Rika exited her bedroom and went into the kitchen to fix herself a breakfast to eat.

"Ah, so annoying," Rika complained as she ate her American cereal.

"I know, dear, but it's just something that you have to deal with for hopefully a few more years," Her mother said as she sat in front of her daughter. Though in terms of support, Rumiko could only give a smile. For it was not like she could help deal with her daughter's almost endless ocean of lustful feelings. And there would also be the several taboos she would be breaking as well if she decided to indulge in sexual acts with her daughter. Rumiko immediately decided to kill any such thoughts as she began to speak to her daughter. "So, is there anything coming up with tournament or events you and your friends have to attend?"

And Rika could only sigh in response to the words event, for as a consequence of her and her fellow Tamers saving the world from the D-Reaper. And all of them seeing them doing so thanks to that little broadcast accident they had become celebrities. Of course, the hype had died down a bit since two years had passed and they hadn't done anything new. But that didn't mean they didn't do charities and stuff like that to this day. "No, there isn't going to be anything new for a few months, I think, and if stuff does come up, Yamaki will contact us like usual. You know that, mom."

"I know, I know. I was just trying to make some small talk," Rumiko responded as she racked her brain for another topic. But as she looked at her daughter's face, she saw something else besides just recently achieved sexual relief. "You miss her already, don't you?" And Rumiko already knew the answer to the question she had just asked.

"I do," Rika answered as she finished her breakfast. "It's only been a week, and it already hurts now that I know that she can come back, and it happens every time."

"I know, sweetheart, she is your other half, isn't she? It's only natural that you long for her presence, though thankfully this time, she was able to be with you doing the tournament to keep your title, wasn't she?" Her mother asked.

And Rika nodded her head. "Yeah, she was," She answered. For thankfully, the separation that had occurred at the end of the battle with the D-Reaper had been a temporary one. But the reunion that had happened six months later had also been brief lasting only a month. For according to Yamaki and the Sovereigns, the Digital World was still repairing itself, fixing all the damage the D-Reaper had caused, making it go out of sync with the real-world. And it would hit the right wavelength once every six months, lasting for the entire month. And that would continue to occur until it had fully stabilized, which they had projected would happen three years from now. So until then, their Digimon partners would only be able to visit sparsely until the connection became permanent once again.

And the latest visit had come to an end a week ago.

"So what about you, Mom? Anything interesting going on in your work life?" Rika asked as most conversations seemed to revolve around her and what she was doing. They actually rarely spoke about how her mother was doing in relation to her work. As that was what put most of the money on the table.

Rumiko blinked a few times before she responded to her daughter's inquiry. "Well, there is something big that is supposed to happen about two months from now on. A huge shot in South Africa. A lot of big names are supposed to show up there, it's like the Comiket of the modeling world."

"Are you going to be going?" Rika asked for that sounded like something that would boost her mother's career immensely if she got to attend.

"I would like to would provide a big boost, but I don't think that I can anymore," Rumiko responded with a slightly down expression.

"Eh, why is that I thought your agency loved you?"

"Mr. Shido does, but I've skimped out on a few shots." And Rika, like a rock, had just been dropped into her stomach for she knew the only reason her mother would have ever declined a shot recently was that it had lined up with one of her activities and that she had asked her mother to be there. This meant that she was the reason why her mother's career wasn't going to hit the big stride. It was because of her selfishness that she wouldn't be able to go big and secure a much better future for her family. But as she thought, Rika began to formulate an idea that might be able to revert the damage that she caused.

But if Rika had decided to voice her concerns to her mother, she might have avoided the fate of debauchery that she was about to thrust herself into.

"So, Mother, you going to be doing anything today?" Rika asked as her plan called for her to hopefully have a talk with Mr. Shido.

"Yeah, I am going to be going into the studio, do you want to come along Rika?" Rumiko asked. As over the last two years, Rika had been more receptive to partake in her career via instead just asking if she wanted to come along and just watch and talk. Instead of forcing her to participate, and Rumiko would say that her relationship with her daughter had improved thanks to that tactic drastically.

"Yeah, I would like to come along today," Rika responded.

"Great," Rumiko clapped her hands as she gave her daughter a smile. "We will be leaving in two hours, so be ready by then."

Xxx

Rika sighed as she stood outside of the dressing area as her mother and her co-workers prepared for the last shot of the day. She had hoped to encounter Mr. Shido, but so far, she hadn't had any luck encountering the man that was her mother's boss.

So as she waited for all the women to get ready, she pulled out her Digimon Cards and began to go through to considering any changes it might need to prepare for the new meta that would soon arrive by November, then new cards got printed. Though she came to a stop as her eyes landed on one of the limited edition cards that depicted her and Takato on it. She, of course, had a separate one that just had her on it as a MON, and there was also one that had all of the Tamers edited on to it. With all of them decked out in futuristic armor that made all of them look like kinda like Sentai characters, or closer to the anime they had made that had the Tamers be their own partners.

Rika could still remember that day, as both her and Takato had modeled for the same illustrator.

Xxx

_One year ago. _

"Man, I never thought, I would get to be a part of the Card Game myself," Takato said in a bit of lost wonder as he stood in front of the door to the illustrator's studio.

"I could have gotten one made as a reward for a tournament I won, but I declined to have it made," Rika responded as she came up beside her second-best friend, for Renamon would always be number one. But the red-eyes goggle head would always be, the she would love the most. But she knew that the two of them would never be together like that, despite her own mother's words. For Rika knew that Takato liked Jeri and that Jeri liked him very much. And the two did make for an adorable couple in her mind. And so would try to make them be a pair.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that tournament, that was then you still hated anything that had to with modeling of any kind," Takato responded jovially, which caused Rika to blush in embarrassment. "Man to think over a year has already passed since we first, meet," Takato said in a nostalgic tone. "You've changed a lot, you know, Rika?"

"Huh, you too, Goggle Head, your not a worrywart anymore, and don't talk like that you sound like one of those old men on television," Rika responded as she redid her ponytail.

"Hmm, didn't mean too," He said back. "So, should we knock?"

"We should," Rika stated as she knocked on the door to the illustrator that would be making them into limited edition cards for their games.

The door opened, and in the frame stood a woman that Rika would only be able to describe as a hardcore goth chick, to the point it matched the stereotype pictures she had seen online. Though unlike those pictures, she was showing as much cleavage as her very large breasts could show off.

"Ah, I was wondering then you two were going to show up, how are my two little heroes doing?" The woman asked as she ruffled their hair, making it stick out a bit.

"Uhmm," They responded at the sudden show of affection from the unknown woman.

"Ah, sorry the name is Joan, please come inside we've got a lot of work to do," The now named Joan said as she entered back into her studio. The two Tamer's quickly followed, and they saw the well-designed studio that woman possesses with several sections made to various kinds of artworks, from Photography and sculpturing. It seemed that Joan was a woman of many talents when it came to art.

"Joan, that's a pretty foreign name?" Rika asked as they came to a stop behind Joan, who was fiding with a camera setup.

"It is precisely that, my daddy is a Frenchie, and he got the right to name his first child a homeland name, and that was me. Now I obviously know who you are, but would you be so kind as to introduce yourself?" Joan asked in a sweet voice.

"Wow, that is pretty cool. Oh, I am Takato Matsuki."

"Rika Nonaka," Rika's response was much more down than what Takato's was.

"Well, good to meet you, Takato, and you too, Rika. And honestly, being able to meet you, especially Rika here has always been a desire of mine. And so I was really happy when top brass picked me to be the illustrator for your cards," Joan stated with a smile.

"Really?" Rika asked in slight surprise. "And why me?"

"Because Renamon is your partner, and I am the one that designs all cards related to her line and the merchandise. And I am so happy that I got to see my girl kick a tremendous amount of ass," Joan stated as she fake fought the air.

"Wait, you do that?" Takato asked.

"I do. Though I do a lot of other things, I am one of Bandai's most prolific artists. I make designs for new cards, games, and such and. I do drawings, physical and digital. Photograph hen more realistic rendering is required and models physical models for mine and other designs," Joan explained as she pointed at the various work areas she needed for each specific thing. That the two Tamers had seen upon entering Joan's studio.

"Wow, you must be really good then, honestly I am a bit surprised that I haven't heard about you online?" Takato asked.

"Well, I don't like popularity that much, so all my work is under a pseudonym," The half-Japanese woman responded.

"Wait, you're Taka, then?" Rika asked as her memory jogged.

"That I am. Now I am going to ask that you don't go spreading that knowledge around, of course?" She requested.

"Of course," Two Tamers responded as they made a promise not to out this woman whose work they loved.

"So now that is all out of the way, how about we begin and start what you two came here to get made right?" Joan asked.

"We're, so what are we going to be doing are you going to be drawing us?" Takato asked.

"No, not this time around. We are going to go with a more photorealistic theme for your Tamer cards as it were, so we're going to be using my camera and have you pose in various ways. And in multiple costumes and such to find the right theme, we're going to be going with. Though, of course, it has to go through a bit of photoshop to anime you up a bit, so you fit a bit more aesthetically with all the MONs," Joan explained. Rika and Takato just nodded their heads as it sounded right to their rather ignorant ideas about the design business. "So to do that, I am going to need you two strip naked so that I can get a base model to work with, incase, some shots need to be overlapped with." This caused both Takato and Rika to blush heavily at her words, as their minds turned to think about each other naked.

Of course, all this was total bullshit, unneeded, and not how things were done. But that was because Joan was a diehard Shotacon and Lolicon. And had desired to see the Tamers naked once again, after that accidental showcase on TV a year ago. So she was not going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers to obtain her own private CP for personal use. For as if she was going to let anyone besides her see what she was going to have the two Tamers doing.

"Well, if you say that we need to," Rika muttered as she began to strip out of her clothes. For while she was a bit embarrassed to see Takato, the desire to _see _him naked overwhelmed her embarrassment she might have had. As she felt an unconscious desire to evaluate her potential mate. A second later, Rika stood entirely naked in the studio, her nipples entirely hard and her pussy slightly wet. And the sight made Joan's heart sent butterflies through her entire body.

"Now, you too, Takato, and don't worry, there is nothing to be embarrassed about here, and we aren't going to make fun of you," Joan encouraged the boy as she began to feel her own nether regions moisten up, as she looked at Rika's wet nether lips. And oh how she loved how puffy they were, she almost wanted just to kneel down and lick the underaged coochie dry.

"Well, since you do need it and are an adult, I guess I can," Takato responded as he took off his blue hoodied, goggles, and T-shirt. Which revealed to two ladies the muscles that the young boy possessed.

_When did goggles get so ripped? _Rika thought as she looked at Takato's developing six-pack. She had to stop her hand to go down and jill herself of the image before her.

And then came the pants and underwear. Takato was red in the face as he had his hands behind his back, which allowed the two girls to fully see the heat that the eleven-year-old was packing.

And their eyes were wide as they eyed the eleven-inch cock that was standing fully erect and protruding from his crotch. And below it hung an immense pair of testicles for an eleven-year-old that should just have started puberty to possess. And from the top of his fat pink head, a stream of pre-cum was leaking down his throbbing long and girthy length.

And as to why Takato possessed such an immense member, he too had suffered side effects just like Rika had, which included the same mental changes in regards to lewd stuff. Which was why they didn't find this situation that weird or uncomfortable just a little bit embarrassing. Other side effects were easily seen, as it had induced immense growth in his genitalia, causing the length to match his age. And his balls to produce a was quantity of thick semen that would easily impregnate any woman that received a load straight into their womb.

Henry had also undergone similar changes and now possessed an immense sex drive like that of a memetic rabbit. But unlike Takato and Rika, who had to handle their issues on their lonesome, he had a mother who was very happy to take care of her son's new and overflowing desires. Though right now, he was not relevant to Rika and Takato's current situation.

"Of, wow Takato, that is an impressive cock you got there," Joan complimented the boy as her eyes went continuously up and down the fat dick of bitch breaking that the young Tamer had. She removed some droll from her mouth as to regain composure, but it seemed that Takato's cock had hit her mind a bit harder as she eyed it hard.

"You think so? I think it's a little too big, and it makes it hard to walk, then it gets hard in my pants," Takato explained as he cupped his big adult-sized balls.

"Oh yes, and whoever your girlfriend is going to be, is going to be loving it," Joan certainly did as she went over to Takato and began to fondle his young body. "I wonder how big you're going to be, then you finish puberty," She wondered as she started to stroke Takato's length with both as her hands as they were needed to deal with his almost horse-seized cock. Though a few times, she switched to his testicles and tickled them.

"Miss Joan, you're hands are, agh," Takato moaned as the woman jerked him off an action he was used to himself doing.

"Do you feel good Takato, is, so I am glad that you are. You looked so pent up, so I thought I should relieve some of your builds up pressure," Joan whispered into the boy's ear as she continued to stroke the now slick cock.

"Urgh!" Takato groaned as he felt his balls clench and he knew was about to happen. "Joan, I am about to cum," He moaned.

"Then cum Takato let it all out," Joan encouraged the boy, and she felt his fat rod twitch, and then a second later, she felt it expand a bit as cum rushed through his length and shot out his pis-slit like a geyser. The thick and sticky cum splattered onto the ground in thick patches as Takato breathed a sigh of relief. Joan felt his cock start to go soft, but something told her it would back up in full force soon enough, as her hands glided up his body and gave his nipples a small pinch that elicited a moan from his throat.

Now Joan eyed her next victim, she walked over to Rika and began to caress her budding breasts. "What about you, Rika? Do you need some relief before we start taking pictures?" Joan asked as her hands wandered down Rika's crotch and began to play with her hardening clit.

"I, I would really like that Miss Joan," Rika responded as she really wanted to experience what Takato had as it seemed that being masturbated by another person felt so much better than doing it by yourself.

"If that is what you Rika-chan," Joan teased as she inserted her fingers into the Tamer of her favorite Digimon's tight cunt and spread the walls. And Joan did it in such a way that Takato got a full view of Rika's pink cunny, which caused his dick to start stirring again.

"Uhm, ah, gah," Rika moaned as Joan continued to jerk her fingers in and out of her cunt until she finally came. Fem juices splattered around Joan's fingers, and Rika let out a sigh of relief just like Takato had done as the edge of her lust had been taken care of.

"Now that you two feel better now, how about we get too taking pictures and modeling like we were supposed to do?" She asked the two Tamers. Of course, she wasn't done with them just yet. She still had to take all the pictures she desired.

"Yeah," Rika and Takato said at the same time as they began to follow Joan's instructions and began posing naked in front of her camera. And so the perverted artist grinned as she put Rika and Takato in various lewd positions that quickly got the two pre-teens horny once again. Most of them ended up with Takato placing his once again hard cock against different parts of her body. Putting it on her chest, and rubbing it against her face and lips. And of course, with that, Rika had reacted a bit instinctually and licked the member that had laid across her mouth, which caused Takato to spurt a pit of pre-cum onto Rika's face. The entire session of naked posing culminated in a pose that had their hand intertwined and Takato's cock grinding against Rika's virgin lips. Though with one wrong move could have resulted in Takato's cock entering her cunt. Which was something Rika was starting to wish for as her cunt was drolling all over the fat cock that was trapped between her thighs.

Though that did not happen as Takato came once again as he used Rika's thighs and pussy mound to jerk himself off and bring Rika to orgasm as well as his cockhead kept hitting her fully erect clit due to its length.

After their second orgasm, the nude photography section ended, and they moved onto the costume shots after they got some snacks and water after suffering under the hot lamps of the photo area. Though the costumes except for the one they were supposed to use for the cards, which Joan did not mention to the two tamers. They were all just perverted Halloween costumes and fetish gear that fit their young bodies and got them possing them in the same positions once again. And getting them horny once again, their libido and lust still raging due to the pheromones that the two were letting out. They were generally ineffective at the moment, but due to their lengthy proximity and contact, it was starting to affect them.

Though thankfully, it did not go any further as they were finally given the costumes that they should have gotten from the start and finally finished the shoot.

With them leaving Joan's studio after she had brought the two to relief one extra time before letting them put on their proper clothes.

With the two Tamers not mentioning what had happened to anyone else as they still believed that while it had been a bit awkward and embarrassing. Nothing morally wrong had occurred due to their now shifted mentality.

Xxx

_Present Day. _

Rika tried to kill her blush and moist cunt as she tried to shrug that memory out from her mind; it had been the first and only sexual experience she had with other people so far. Of course, she had later learned that when you got masturbated by another person's hands, it was called fingering, then I came to girls. And handjob then it came to boys, and what she and Takato had done was called a thigh job.

And since then, Rika and Takato had not engaged in any sexual activity with him, even if she desired to, then she had seen him pop a few boners in her presence, and she wanted to relieve him of his cum. But she had stayed her hand as she knew that he was interested in Jeri and not her and that reaction was just due to him being a boy and her a girl. And that was just a natural thing that a boy's cock did in the presence of a girl.

Though as she looked at the cards, Rika still couldn't believe that Joan had used the pose where Takato's cock had been pressing against her pussy. Of course, that wasn't visible on the cards due to the costume, but it was still rather embarrassing.

Rika put away her cards and let out a sigh as this day seemed to have gone nowhere, but it appeared that she had given up a bit too soon as out of one of the dressing rooms came the man that she sought after. Mr. Shido, the man who ran the modeling agency that owned this entire place, he was a bald man in his late forties, who had let himself go a bit, going by the slightly large stomach that he possessed.

Rika was about to walk up to the man, but it seemed that he took the initiative first as his eyes landed on her. "Ah, if it isn't little Rika Nonaka, how are you doing dear going to save the world again anytime soon?" He asked as he came up to her though Rika could quickly tell that the perverse old man was checking out her body. Even behind the glasses that he was wearing.

"Hopefully not, never want to deal with anything like that again," And that was the truth fuck the D-Reaper and its bullshit, she had nightmares for weeks due to its horrifying imagery and its use of Jeri.

"Yeah, one time was enough for me too, so I guess you're here with your mother again?"

"I am."

"So, you're just here to watch the ladies or you finally going to participate?" Shido asked.

"No, but Sir, there is one thing that I would like to talk about with you," Rika said as she resolved to do whatever it took to get her mother to be put on that South Africa show.

"And what is that, my dear?" Sido asked as he eyed the loli that saved that world.

"Mom, told you about that shot in South Africa and that she wasn't qualified for it?"

"Yes, a sad affair, she chose to decline the shots that would have qualified her, but that was her choice so that she could be more supportive of the things you do. Which honestly something that I respect, while I own this studio. I do not make the rules for how models are chosen for the big events," Shido spoke in a downcast tone.

"Though I was hoping, you might make an exception for her, and I will do anything for you to make it happen," Rika spoke with a tone of steel, which shocked the man for a second. But quickly, his smile became one most would find disturbing.

"What a selfless daughter you are Rika, now how about we go to my office? For our continued talk requires a more private setting," He responded, and Rika internally cheered at that.

"Just lead the way then," Rika responded, and quickly the two of them headed for Shido's office. Though on the way to it, the man's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and his hand began to fondle her braless A-Cup breasts through Rika's tight t-shirt. But she did not rebuff him, for she quickly realized what he wanted from her.

Shido kept teasing her breasts as they approached his office, only removing his hand, then they came to the door, though he had left pussy a moist mess thanks to his pinching of her nipple.

"Now, Rika, you want me to put your mother on the South Africa shoot in nine weeks, right?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yes."

"And I can do that, but that will require me to edit some documents and basically commit fraud and deny another model this opportunity," He said, but that was a straight-up lie he would have put her on the list later today as she was one of his most popular girls. But now, an opportunity presented itself before Shido, and he would not let it go to waste. "So, you're going to have to make it worth the effort and time on my part, so what are you willing to do?"

"I am willing to do anything," Rika quickly responded, and she locked herself in on path she would never be able to leave.

"Very well then, so for me to give you what you want, you needed to be trained into a proper slut, little whore who knows how to swallow cock. To be my little bitch until the South Africa Shot is over. Do you accept this exchange, Rika Nonaka?" He asked, and Rika swallowed before she nodded in response, accepting the proposal.

And so her path was set, and so Rika would begin her training into becoming a lewd sex toy meant to stimulate men and suck cock.

"Good now the preparation for your training begins now, so I'm going to have you strip for me, I want to see what you look like naked," He ordered Rika.

"Yes, sir," Rika responded as she began to take off her clothes, starting with her jacket, and belt.

"And Rika, from here on out, you will be addressing me as Master while we're doing this," Shido corrected Rika as he felt his cock harden at the sight of the young Nonaka stripping before him.

"Yes, Master," Rika corrected herself as she removed her t-shirt, revealing her bare A-cup breasts and hard nipples. She moved down to her shoes and removed those alongside her thigh highs. She then moved onto her skirt and was about to remove her short shorts, then she was stopped by Shido.

"Wait, a second with those," He ordered Rika as he took a knee and came eye to eye with her crotch. "Yes, I want you to find a smaller pair of short shorts, so that your pussy is perfectly highlighted. And that is order, Rika," Shido punctuated his words.

"I will Master," Rika submissively responded; she hated having someone order her around, but it also turned her the fuck on.

"Good girl."

Rika removed her short shorts, and now stood fully naked before Shido, her new master, all the while her pussy was dripping liquid down her legs.

"What a delightful pussy you've got there, it's is so tight looking; I'm going to love breaking it open later," Shido complimented Rika as his fingers went down and caressed her labia. And she let out a moan in response as he pinched her hard clit. "And now for the second part of today's preparation. Miss Dawa, you can come in with the drugs."

_Drugs. _Rika's thoughts reverberated as she turned her head to see the door opening and in stepped Dawa. She was Mr. Shido's secretary and a rather nice woman in Rika's opinion as she all ways gave her sweets, and had a nice air about her. But now she seemed more like a guard, the gentle atmosphere she typically carried being gone. Right now, the redheaded and fair-skinned looked like she was on a mission.

"Rika, you've meet Dawa here a few times, haven't you? Well, she is one of my sluts and is going to be my assistance in training you, and don't worry, she has done this before," Shido said. Rika noticed Dawa was carrying a plate, and as she sat it down beside them, she saw four syringes filled with some kind of liquid and a bottle that contained something.

"What are you going to do… Master?" Rika asked while remembering to add the Master part before she forgot to do so.

"We're going to be prepping your body for pleasure, these will be inserted into your erogenous zones and turn them hypersensitive, permanently. And the lotion will be applied to your body to just increase sensitivity, now the drugs are a one-time thing. In contrast, the lotion will be needed to be applied for a month straight by yourself," Shido exposited to her as Mawa prepped one of the needles. "And Rika this is your last chance to back out, are you sure you want to continue?"

"I am," She responded resolutely.

"Very well, first you need to lotion up your body, and you need to do that yourself, Rika," Shido ordered. Rika quickly obeyed and squirted some of the lotion onto a hand and smeared her body in it. Her body began to get a little cold due to the liquid.

the first needle will be applied to your nipples/breasts," He said as Dawa took the syringe and inserted it into the base of her nipple one time for each of them. With Rika moaning in pleasure and pain as they punctured her flesh. And she could feel her nipples getting even harder than usual and even more turned on small moans leaving her throat, but she was still silent. For Rika had seen a few hentais that contained Master and Servant BDSM stuff, and she knew she had to stay a good girl or else she would get punished. "The second is for your clit," He said, and Rika braced for the pain. Rika did scream, when the needle was inserted into the sensitive piece of flesh. However, the pain embarrassingly enough brought her to orgasm. "The third is going to be for your labia." Rika almost screamed again as the liquid was injected into her nether lips. Even more pussy juice spilled out as a result. Rika panted heavily as she eyes the very last syringe, her eyes asking what it was going to be used. "Ah, you're wondering what the last one is for? Well, Rika, the last one is for the slippery little tongue of yours; it will make it so that you will orgasm by simply sucking cock," Shido answered her question as Dawa inserted the very last needle into her tongue.

Rika's body was shivering and shaking as she adjusted to all the drugs that were circulating through her body and was slowly starting to become even more sensitive.

"Now Rika, you're going to put on your clothes and go home with your mother, and you will take this lotion along and apply to yourself for a month every night. And you will come back here on Monday to continue the next stage of your training. Is that understood, my dear Rika?" Shido asked as he caressed her cheek.

"It is Master Shido," Rika responded as she began to put her clothes back on. Shivering less but moaning more as her clothes stimulated her erogenous zones.

"My what a good girl you are Rika, I am so glad to see that you're so obedient in this. Much like Dawa here. What about you sis, don't you think that Rika here is a good girl?" Shido asked his secretary, who was apparently his sister. However, Rika was leaning towards the fact they were half-siblings instead of few due to a lack of sharable traits among the two.

"I think she is good girl bro, and she is most definitely going to become an even more naughty of a girl when we're done with her, though hopefully not a bad girl. Are you going to be a bad girl and make it so that your mother doesn't get the opportunity of a lifetime?" Dawa degraded the young Tamer before her, with what could be called psychological torture to guilt her into continuing on her current path towards hedonism.

"No, no, I am not," Rika answered.

"Yes, a good girl. Now run along, Rika. We will see you on Monday, and I will have some sweets for you to eat if you've followed orders," Dawa said as the girl nodded and left the office to return to her mother's side but more awkwardly as her short shorts clung a bit tighter to her now much more sensitive crotch. "Oh I can't wait to have her licking my cunt, I hope she is a good as her mother."

"Well, she most definitely will be when we get to that part of her training," Shido said as he gave a creepy smile as he sat down his chair. "Now, Dawa, would you do your brother a favor and take care of the boner that little nymph gave me?" He asked as he let loose his fat cock.

"Of course, brother, that is what you raised me as, I'm one of your personal cum-dumpsters," Dawa said as she went down on her knees and took her brother's cock into her throat.

Xxx

"Argh, shit, so horny, argh!" Rika screamed almost silently as her fingers rocketed and in and out of her even more puffy cunt that had swollen up. An activity she had been doing almost constantly since she had returned home with her mother, only managing to not masturbate during dinner this night out of sheer politeness, though she had still sat half-naked and made her seat utterly soaked in her fem-cum.

This being a side effect of the drugs as they turned her already nymphomaniac libido, up to what it was during her unknown heat cycle last year as they took effect to do what they were supposed to do. Besides making the injected area hypersensitive, it was going to permanently increase their, her nipple would enlarge and become easily seen through her t-shirt. And her clit would grow until it would end up looking like a small child's penis even then not aroused though that would be a rare moment going forward. Her labia and pussy were also changing so that it would be able to adapt and swallow large cocks more easily. And with her tongue, it would grow too, and the taste buds would change so that regular food would start to taste like cum and cum and fem-cum would taste even better to her.

"Ahhh!" Rika squalled as she reached whatever, number of orgasms she had achieved today, for she had long since lost count. But she hoped her pussy would calm down soon enough as she wanted to sleep.

Xxx

_Week one of training. _

_Freaking molesters. _Rika mentally complained as she left the subway station as she walked towards Shido's Studio as it was Monday. Classes had ended, so now she was on her way to start her sexual training. So that her mother would be able to go on that South Africa Model Shot, like she desired. Rika had also obeyed Shido's orders to get a smaller pair of short shorts, that now hugged her pussy, creating a rather magnificent cameltoe in her opinion and hugged her clit tightly. Which was now one inch in length and permanently out of its hiding spot.

Rika entered the studio and was quickly lead into Shido's office, where he was waiting for her alongside Dawa.

"Now strip would you Rika, we have to make sure that you obeyed my orders."

"Yes, Master," Rika replied as she stripped naked, and Shido praised her with having gone through with the purchase of the smaller short shorts. After that, Dawa began to molest her to cheeks if the drugs had indeed taken effect. And Rika came instantly and multiple times as her hands glided over her skin and pressed her now enlarged nipples and clit.

"Now Rika, I know that you've agreed to do this, but we need a legal excuse for you to come here without your mother, so I've set up a 'fake' internship. And your mother has agreed to it, don't worry, she doesn't know what you're actually doing here. We just need you to sign this contract, and you be interning with Dawa and me," Shido explained. Rika just nodded as she knew she needed to obey to get her mother the position on the shot, and that was what Rika kept telling herself as she was brought to orgasm over and over again, even in front of people talking with Shido. For this was her first week of training where she would get used to various people molesting her and being watched by people while being molested.

This would happen every day after school for a few hours until the shot happened, and every week Rika would be trained in something new.

Xxx

_Week two of training. _

"My, you've certainly gotten used to being touched and seen, haven't you Rika?" Shido asked as she sat in his lap naked while his hands played with her small breasts, all while she could feel his hard prick pressing up against her pussy lips.

"I have Master Shido," Rika responded as her pussy squirted as he pinched her nipples, which also caused milk to leak from her tits. This due to a combination of the drugs and the continued side effects of Bio-merging, though with her small breasts, there wasn't a lot of it, but it filled back up quickly. And would even sexually recharge those that had swallowed it.

"You're such a good girl Rika, now for this week you're going to learn how to give a proper handjob, and how to finger a pussy to orgasm, do you understand?"

"I do Master Shido," Rika responded again as she left his lap as the young Tamer could easily figure out that she needed to remove herself from his lap and went down on her knees.

"And a very smart girl too, now start using your hands to jerk me off, and I correct you until you get it right. And no using your mouth to get me off, that would be cheating and for later," Shido said as he unzipped his pants and let his cock achieve full erectness in front of Rika's face.

The Tamer's eye went wide as she looked at the immense piece of man meat before her, the smell of it was utterly intoxicating to her senses. And she could tell that the length was the same that Takato had, and it was a bit thicker than her fellow Tamers. But Shido was a fully grown adult, while Takato was twelve and would still grow even larger than what she had seen last time.

Rika wrapped her hand around Shido's fat length, but she quickly realized that she would need both of her hands to handle the monstrous cock in front of her. The massive smegma covered cock oozed out pre-cum rapidly as Rika stroked the member though her skills were poor. It took over half an hour for her to get Shido orgasming though then she did his cock spewed out a tremendous amount of cum that plastered her face in a white layer. And Rika almost came as she swallowed some of the cum that had landed on her face.

And so the rest of Rika's were spent doing this one activity over and over again working Shido's and other men's cock to orgasm, which resulted in them blasting her with cum and coating her face and chest. Her skills did improve as she learned better technically, which included playing with their hairy testicles. Dawa was the one she practiced her fingering abilities most on though sometimes she had to work her fingers on other models that worked wor the agency. And Rika was starting to realize most in the industry were perverts and deviants.

Just like her.

Xxx

_Week three of Training. _

"Well, your handjob skills have immensely increased Rika," Shido complimented the Tamer as it had taken her five minutes to bring him to orgasm this time instead of the thirty it had taken the first time she had done it.

"I'm glad you like my progress Master," Rika responded as she swallowed the delicious cum that coated her face and naked chest. And she sounded almost happy to address Shido as Master now rather than the reluctancy she that had filled her voice two weeks ago. As Rika had become used to being submissive and pleasing in his presence, and she was also getting more and more aroused bt all of this and enjoying.

For it felt contradictory liberating to be Shido's little whore, he seemingly owned her, but Rika still felt free. It was something she would have to think about later. But for now, she had to learn whatever the man wanted to train her body in and teach her to do this week.

"So Rika, we're going to go to the next level this week, and this going to be teaching you how to use various sex toys on women to please them the best, and have people use sex toys on you," Shido stated. Rika thought that sounded like a natural progression of this perverted training. But Rika did admit to herself that she was curious as to how sex toys were used. As she knew, her mother had some, but she had never really had the courage to take out the massive dildo that she had in the closest and use it herself.

After Shido called in Dawa like usual and she rolled in with a trolley that was stacked with various toys, that Rika had no idea how they were used.

"So for you, Rika, you will have wear vibrator patches on your nipples, and have a vacuum vibrator attached to your clit to make it grow even more. And while you're not here, you will have egg vibrators inside your pussy and beads in your ass," And Rika almost brought herself to orgasm at the thought of what he was about to do to her.

And so for the rest of the week, Rika was tortured by various sex toys and vibrators that were pressed against her zones, but none of the were put in her holes despite begging for them to fuck her. Though she did get to use various strap-ons on various female models. And Rika learned that her mother had not been as truthful about being in control of her libido, as she had seen on security cameras while Shido pressed and rubbed a wide vibrator up against her pussy lips. Her mother getting fucked by a pair of old men, that had paid Shido to fuck her. And then later in the week to show her talents with various dildos and vibrators.

Rika was told to fuck her mother to help her relax. Of course, Rumiko wouldn't know that as she was wearing a blindfold as Rika happily plowed her whore of a mother with a fat strap-on. She loved hearing her mother responding to ministration, all the while she thought she was getting serviced by a woman from the local massage parlor.

And after it had finished, Rika had hoped to do it again, as she had loved what Rumiko's blissed-out face had looked like.

Xxx

_Week four of training._

Rika had to admit that the fourth week of training was much tamer compared to all the others, sure she was still doing a mix of what she had learned before. But in terms of new stuff, it had been much more school bench as this week concentrated about dirty talk.

She was to learn how to best respond to pleasure then she could and what words to use, and which words to say to elicit the best response from your partner. And while Rika did find the knowledge fascinating, she didn't think she would be able to use it that much. As she found herself to occupied by giving the most pleasure possible and being mind fucked by pleasure to be able to speak.

But however, during this week, the most exciting thing had not been the 'interning' at Shido's Studio or secret whore house as Rika liked to call it. But instead, the date that she had managed to get Takato on.

Though she had been rather shocked to see who it was with, and she was totally unsure as to how the situation she was slightly stalking had come about. For instead of the date that she had tried to engineer that would Takato go on a date with Jeri. He was somehow on a date with his homeroom teacher Miss Asagi. Rika was just confused as to how it had happened, but it somehow had worked out, and the date had gone well from her perspective.

And Rika had definitely liked how it had ended, as she hadn't expected Ms. Asagi to be such a naughty woman to give Takato a blowjob in the middle of the park. And while she did feel jealous at that Rika, couldn't help but think they were cute together and that Takato with help from her had managed to score a sexy beast of a woman.

Xxx

_Week five of training. _

Rika couldn't help but grin as Master Shido told her what this week's training was supposed to be. It was blowjobs, and she couldn't help but drool at the thought of finally getting to _choke _on the fat cock her hands had been servicing for weeks.

The second that Shido's member had been freed from the confines of his pants, the second the fat head was in front of her mouth, she pounced. Her lips stretched around the thick head, and she began to swallow the cock.

And Rika immediately came the second that the smegma covered cock touched her tongue.

"Oh yeah, you're an enthusiastic little slut, aren't you, Rika? I've already trained you so well, haven't I? You've fallen completely in love with my fat, and smelly cock, haven't you?" Shido asked as he patted Rika on the top of her head as she swallowed more and more of his magnificent don't. And it seemed to g unheaded as another side-effect of bio-merging made itself apparent having removed her gag reflex. And Rika mentally agreed she fucking loved this smelly cock that invaded all her senses, which caused her pussy to gush over and over again. And as Shido looked down at Rika as she approached his crotch, he would swear that he saw eyes in her pupils.

Rika felt like she was in heaven as she chocked on Shido's cock; the fat prick stretched out her throat out. She loved how it blocked her airways, making her unable to breathe as it spewed pre-cum straight into her stomach like it was piss.

Rika moved her head backward, coating the fat member in her saliva until only the pre-cum spewing head was in her mouth that quickly filled it up. She had to swallow it, and of course, as it hit her taste buds, her pussy explosive came.

And Rika hilted herself again, her lips touching Shido's hairy crotch as her throat was filled back up with his thick meaty cock. And Rika continued to rocket her head back and forth, utterly coating Shido's shaft in a layer of thick saliva until she got her reward. And that reward was Shido's cock spewing its thick cream straight into her gullet.

Rika's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as her pussy exploded over and over again as her mind was overwhelmed by pleasure. She pulled of Shido's cock and showed him what was left of his load inside of her mouth.

"Wow, you're such a dirty little slut Rika, now come up here I need to recharge for I am far from done," Shido ordered. Rika dutifully obeyed as she sat on his lap, resulting in his cock being trapped behind her rather large asscheeks. "Now for a snack," He said as he removed the nipple vibrator patch, freeing her thumb-sized nipple that popped out from their hiding spot now having become inverted despite the small size of her breasts. Rika's clit had also grown too by an extra inch but was still trapped within the vacuum vibrator. And probably forever would.

Rika let out a deep moan as Shido's mouth attached itself to her nipple, and he began to suckle on it draining her right breast of the small amount of milk it contained. And due to Bio-merging, it would revitalize Shido's cock. And Rika felt it become instantly erect between her crack. She soon after went down and started sucking the cock again and utilized a new talent she had discovered she could extend her tongue like a snake to reach deep into pussies and wrap around a cock, which she did for the rest of the week.

Where the effects of the lotion were tested after having applied it for a month, and Rika found herself orgasming after her skin was caressed hard enough. And during the week, she had also learned that her grandmother Reiko was still a slut as she had been witness to her fucking Shido, as she too had promised her body to get Rumiko a spot on the South Africa shot. And by witnessing it, she had seen her sloppy cunt ride Shido's cock while she was under the desk, and Shido was on the chair. As she had been sucking his cock while the two adults had been 'negotiating' about their deal. And afterward, Rika got to lick Seiko's cunt clean of Shido's cum while she was oblivious to the fact the whore under the desk was her granddaughter.

So over the next few weeks, until the shot happened, Rika got the pleasure of fucking both her mother and grandmother, who was still looking fresh even then she was approaching her fifties. And Rika just loved the incestuous nature of it all. Them being unaware it was Rika bringing them pleasure due to being blindfolded only made it all the more satisfying when she used her long tongue to make their cunts explode.

Xxx

_Week six of training. _

For Rika, week six of training was the best one so far as that was when one of her holes beside her mouth was filled up with cock and massive dildos that being her ass instead of the small egg vibrators and plugs she had been using so far.

It required really no effort on her part as, she was just simply turned into cum toilet. She had been strung up in bondage gear and planted inside of Shido's office where he and other men could fill her ass up with their cock and cum when the urge struck them. And Rika loved she loved being in that helpless position to be nothing more than a toy for other men. Shido was certainly right then he said she was a bigger nymphomaniac slut than Rumiko and Seiko put together. And it was also during that time that Rika had realized due to some words she had overheard Shido say. That he had planned to put her mother on the shot from the very beginning before she and Seiko had offered up their bodies to him. But she didn't really care now Rika loved being fucked by her Master, and wanted to drag Rumiko and Seiko down with her, wanting to see where it would all lead. And if what she had heard Shido's plan for them down in South Africa was some way or shape true, she would welcome it.

Xxx

_Week seven and eight of training. _

The next two weeks of training weren't that different for Rika, so they kinda blended together with one another as she id mostly the same things over and over again. Fine-tuning her skills, and having her ass and mouth gangbanged by multiple men and women much to her delight.

The most noteworthy thing in week seven was the fact that her nipple and clit vibrators would finally be removed after having been attached to her for weeks. But they were replaced by something completely different, that being studs. Shido had taken her to a professional tattoo artist and piercer, to get her prettied up to look more like a slut. For now, her nipples and clit were pierced with metal, which made her moister than what the vibrators had done as she had gotten used to them. Of course, she would adjust to the piercing, but for now, they provided Rika a new sensation. She especially liked it when Shido attached a chain to her nipple rings and got them to squirt milk, then he pulled on her.

Rika was also planted with a womb tattoo that would forever cement her as a slut that only desired to be filled with cock and cum. Not that Rika minded for that was what she exactly was, a filthy whore that loved the taste of cum and could cum if you touched her skin hard enough. And at this point, she was starting to consider just quitting school and becoming Shido's full-time whore who got pimped out to old men.

She should ask after the shot.

And speaking of the shot, during week eight, Shido had finally told her Rumiko was going to join the South Africa Shot and that she would be joining her, alongside Seiko, and that it was there she would lose her cock virginity as her hymen had been torn along time ago.

And the only to happen during week eight besides constant anal and skull fucking at Shido's Model Agency, and pretending not to be doing that in front of her family had been a conversation with Takato the day before they left for the shot, where she had spilled the beans to him. As Rika wanted at least the person, she could trust the most in the world besides Renamon with what she was doing.

Xxx

"Hey, Rika," Takato greeted his friend with a broad smile like he usually did, and like he usually met her, his nostrils flared as he could smell the constant arousal she now seemed to exude. Takato knew something had changed with Rika over the last few weeks, he didn't know what and how. But he could tell the changes had become sexier to the point that she that his dick hard in a way that his girlfriend didn't. While he loved Ms. Asagi and thanked Rika for hooking him with the perverted homeroom teacher that loved to date, suck and ride his cock like there was no tomorrow. There was still something special about Rika that appealed to the most primal of Takato's senses. His dreams had been filled with threesomes involving the three of them, and with the having bloated and pregnant bellies. And he was sure Asagi was pregnant now, for Takato had come a lot inside of her without a condom. And it was not like Asagi was opposed to a threesome as she had said that he would need more women to handle his cock if it continued to grow and his stamina increased.

"Hey, goggle head," Rika responded as she joined her Tamer inside of Guilmon's hideout where the portal to the Digital World usually manifested.

"So what did you want to talk about, you called rather suddenly?" He asked while his eyes landed on Rika's breast that perfectly shown off by her tight t-shirt. Though what surprised Takato the most was the fact Rika's nipples were now pierced as they hadn't been the last time he had seen her. And Takato didn't think that Rika was that kind of girl to get something like that, Asagi had her nipples pierced, but she was a bit of a slut. Not a word he associated with Rika.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I will be out of the country for the next two weeks, cause I'm going to be joining my mother on an international Photo Shot," She told him.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your trip then," Takato responded. "But is there anything else, cause you look kind of fidgety?"

"Well, there is one thing I need to tell you," Rika said with a tone nervosity.

"I guess it has something to do with your pierced nipples?"

"Yeah," Rika responded, and she suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious about her accessories compared to how she usually flaunted them in front of everyone when she walked down the street. "But first, how are you and Miss Asagi doing?" She asked, and she was still confused as to how the fuck that had occurred she was so sure she had put the cards into Jeri's locket then she had sneaked into Takato's school.

"We're doing fine, I'm learning so many sides that I didn't think she had to her. Even though it's only been a month, at this point, I believe we are actually in love. Well, what I think is love, cause we got to fucking pretty fast," Takato admitted like it was normal for Rika was his friends and friends were honest. He would be just as open if Jeri and Henry asked, if they knew what was going on.

And Rika just blinked at his words. "You two have already moved onto sex?" _Though I shouldn't be that surprised, she gave Takato a blowjob at the end of their first date in the park where everyone could have seen them._

"Yeah, not even a week after we began dating she is a very horny woman," Takato said as he actually began to recount his first fuck to her and Rika was entirely into it her cunt heating up as Takato told her of how Asagi's cunt had clenched around his cock and how he had just unloaded into her. "She says that if I get any bigger or last longer, I need to get more women to calm my cock down," Takato admitted as he scratched his neck.

And Rika felt her hopes of getting together with Takato in some form of relationship rising, and also getting Jeri included as the girl deserved getting wrecked by his fat cock. But right now of the two of them, she was going to get the first taste of his member. Well, probably this time as that time one year ago didn't really count in her mind.

That had just been masturbation.

"Is that so? Well, count me."

"Huh?"

"I want in Takato I want to be fucked by you, I want to taste the cock that teased me a year ago."

"Eh, Rika, what brought this on?"

"Well, it has to do with what I wanted to tell you, so let me explain," And then Rika began to explain what she had been doing for the past two months, all the sexual training she had gone through and how she had become a whore. "And now I'm off to lose my virginity," She finished explain, and she licked her mouth as she eyed Takato's thick erection that ran down his pant leg as he stood up.

"Rika, are you happy with what you're doing? You're not being hurt, are you?" Takato asked, and Rika saw that his eyes had become draconic slits.

"I'm fine, Takato, I am. I love it, I love being a little whore, sucking various peoples cock and eating out pussy, for despite having a Master I've never felt so free. And I want you to be my Master, I want to swallow your cock Takato," Rika moaned as she let her long tongue flop out to its full length down to her neck. "I want to wrap this lewd tongue around your member."

"Well, as long as you're happy doing it," Takato responded as he dropped his pants and his now twelve-inch cock was freed from its clothy prison and all its musky smell invaded Rika's nose, and within seconds she had taken the cock to the hilt her lips touching Takato's crotch. She worked so fast it left Takato no room to respond to sudden suction and wrapping his cock. And it was not long after Rika had started her cocksucking that Takato blew his load straight into her stomach, releasing so much that it swelled a bit.

But when Rika removed her mouth Takato's cock was still rock hard, and his balls were still pulsating with cum.

It seemed that she would have to take other measures to satisfy Takato's monster. So she went down on her knees and split her short shorts apart to reveal her plugged-up ass, which had been transformed into ass-pussy by Shido.

And it was in that moment lost himself to his new instincts and ripped out the butt plug, and quickly replaced it with his cock.

And he fucked Rika, he fucked Rika hard filling her as up with liters of cum as he came over and over again, with Rika loving every single moment of it.

Xxx

Shido wanted to laugh in joy as his plan to turn the three Nonaka women into his personal sluts would come into fruition. Sure it had been a hasty hade plan that had been thought up on the spot when Rika had approached him, and he had taken advantage of her ignorance to turn her into his slut.

And soon the final part of his plan would happen tomorrow as they all travel to South Africa, there they would all be impregnated Seiko by you black boys who had just entered puberty. Rumiko, by her black male models and their relatives, and Rika, she would be the toy of the guy in charge down there and black man, but still quite virile.

And after he would document their pregnancy and profit of it.

Yes, everything was coming up mill house.

Xxx

_The South Africa Shoot_

"So you're the girl that is supposed to entertain me for the next two weeks," The old black man before Rika said as he looked her up and down.

"I am Master, I am to be your personal cum dumpster during the evening while the shoot is happening," Rika responded as she eyed Mr. Josh, the owner of the Model Agency that hosted this international modeling event, the man that Shido had sold her to for the next to weeks.

"If you're when why are you still dressed you, stupid little bimbo, you're not allowed to wear clothes while within my office," Josh ordered her. Rika immediately obeyed and strip herself of her clothes, revealing her pierced nipples and clit along with her womb tattoo. Her cunt already gushing with juice in anticipation of having her virginity taken. "And of course you would be pierced you sluts are all the same, but what is to be expected you were born a woman after all. It's only a matter of time before you become the sluts you were born as," Josh verbally degraded her like the misogynistic pig the old man was. Still, it just turned Rika on as she walked over to him juices flowing down her leg like a waterfall. "And also ruining the carpet, why don't you. I'm going to have to get it cleaned later. But for now, ride my cock, you slut."

At that, Josh unzipped his pants and let loose his fat and smelly cock, he might be old, but Rika could smell that this old man was still pumping fat loads of healthy semen. Healthy semen that was about to be fired straight up into her womb, he unprotected womb. Which would, without a doubt, knock her up with a baby, a baby that would then be born as either a girl that would grow to be a slut like her mother or a boy that would bound her mother's pussy into oblivion until he knocked her up with more kids.

These thoughts made Rika cum as she aligned herself, with Josh's warty cock.

"Urgh, cumming before you're even touched, it seems that Shido has provided me with a supreme whore this time around," Josh said as he grabbed Rika's hips and slammed her down.

"ARGH!" Rika screamed as her cunt was immediately stretched out to its current capacity by Josh's cock. At the same time, it also penetrated her most sacred place.

Her womb, Rika could feel Josh's cock bash against the roof of her womb, knocking lose her eggs so that they ready for impregnation and would be soon as Rika rode the cock for all it was worth her cunt clenching over and over again as it experienced orgasm after orgasm, her mind didn't know when one began and when one ended. Also, Rika knew was that she needed cum in her womb at any cost, and Rika got her wish soon enough as she felt Josh's cock begin to expand.

And soon after it exploded scalding hot cum filling up her womb almost instantly the stuff leaking down her love tunnel and onto Josh's crotch as the old man kept filling her faster than the cum could escape causing her womb to inflate a bit and creating bump where her stomach had been flat previously.

"But that is to be expected, especially when you're born from their loins," Josh spoke as he pointed at a pair of monitors before them that showed Seiko and Rumiko getting gangbanged by a bunch of black men in each of their rooms.

Rika saw her grandmother get fucked by a bunch of teenagers that looked like they had just been picked off the street and some that could be easily qualified as Shotas but possessed adult cock that filled her ass and pussy with lot's yummy thick cum cream in Rika's opinion.

And on the other screen was Rumiko getting filled up just like her mother though not by runts of the street but her fellow models that worked at Josh's Bureau and their male relatives, according to Josh as drunk from her right breasts and began to fuck her again. Even harder this time as Rika's rather magical milk made the old black man regain some of his youthful stamina, which meant he wouldn't cum as fast as before.

"And then I am not fucking you, you're to masturbate with whatever toy I give to your slutty mother and grandmother is that understood slut?" He ordered.

"Yes, Master Josh I will masturbate with any nasty toy you give your little slut, to whatever you desire," Rika responded as her stomach swelled with even more cum as her eggs continued to be ravaged by his sperm cells.

And that was how Rika would spend most of her evening getting filled by Josh's disgusting cock over and over again while watching Rumiko and Seiko getting or just masturbating using a nasty horsecock dildo Josh had given her until they got back home. With the only thing of note happening being Rika going into 'heat' during the trip.

Xxx

_Urgh, why now. _Rika thought as she felt that surge of lust go through her body like it had done a year ago. Rika was now quite sure that she now had an actual heat cycle like the filthy and slutty animal she was. _Urgh did Bio-merging mess with my family's Nymphomaniac bloodline? Actual that make a lot of sense now that I think about it. _Rika thought. _But why did it had to happen to here and now? _Rika mentally complained as right now she was riding a bus through the city they were staying in after she had gone shopping at the local market. This meant that if anyone paid her attention, they would be able to see her moaning like a whore as her pussy gushed like a waterfall down her leg. Her nipples leaked milk as the production was increased, and the pressure was increased, making her t-shirt see-through.

And while Rika had been right in her conclusion that the Bio-merging with Renamon had resulted in her gaining a heat cycle. She didn't know that now that her virginity had been properly taken care of. A mental shift had happened, which caused her pussy to release pheromones that were scentless to her nose, but to the men around her, it makes them very much want to fuck her no matter what. Which was made even stronger during her heat as her body was now releasing even more egg into her womb alongside those that had already been fertilized. And the longer she stayed around them, the stronger the effect became, and she had been around various people for ten minutes.

And so then Rika stepped off the bus of the bus as she needed to walk the rest of the way to the Josh's Agency, half a dozen of young black men followed her but due to her enhanced sense of smell Rika could tell that all the horny young men were following her. She could guess what they wanted to do to her.

And she smiled at the thought of being 'gangraped'; this would be a novel experience. And at that thought, she went into a dead-end alleyway where she turned around to face a horde of lust-driven boys.

"Well, here I am, boys come and violate me," Rika moaned, and soon after she got cock filling her, every hole and more eggs got fertilized by much younger sperm. And that continued for seemingly an hour until they were spent, and Rika was left in a puddle of cum naked and smiling.

Xxx

_Three months later. _

"Well, guess we weren't so in control as we thought, but what can you do," Seiko shrugging said as she caressed her pregnant belly.

"Yeah, it was to be expected this would happen again then surrounded by so many young boys," Rumiko responded as she caressed her own pregnant stomach. "I do wish that Rika didn't get knocked up so soon in her life, but what can you do."

"Yeah, she did say she got hit by a particularly bad wave of lust, and needed to be satiated, though I will say that out 'curse' is much more pronounced in her and must have made her very fertile. But now I get so many greatgrandchildren to spoil well alongside my own and your child, my dear," Seiko said for Rika's sonar scan had revealed she was pregnant with five babies in her womb. "Speaking of Rika, where is she right now?"

"She is one a date with Takato, and I hope it will be a long one as those children deserve a father figure in their life, and he fills the role quite nicely," Rumiko answered.

And while she was correct, she was on a date with Takato what she didn't know that date ended at a love hotel and that it was alongside Asagi where the two pregnant women got their preggo pussies filled with Takato's immense cock, while their tits gushed out milk as they were fucked like the cows they were.

Rika was most certainly enjoying her new sex-filled life.

Xxx

xxx-Bonus scene, Partners-xxx

_One month after the end._

Renamon knew that humans changed rather quickly and matured differently from how Digimon's did. But she knew that humans shouldn't be changing this quickly. _Should I act? _Renamon thought to herself as she hid in the shadows as she watched Rika have sex with a bunch of men while her _pregnant _belly swung beneath her.

Yes, pregnant Rika was going to have children a change that had occurred in between the time she had gone. And she didn't really know what to do, Rika had seemingly become what humans on the internet called a slut a whore. They were degrading terms, but then the men said those words to Rika she smiled happily as she took their sex organs into her own.

Rika looked happy, and Renamon didn't know what to think. So, for now, she would just watch even if a small voice in her head told her to join Rika in this bliss. Though not like she could, she lacked what humans would be called genitals, even breasts. She only possessed something similar when she was Taomon or Sakuyamon.

But one-day things changed.

"Renamon," She heard Rika speak, and her attention was on her partner as a _cock _fucked her _pussy. _"Would you like to join us?" She was about to respond, but before she could, Rika began talking again. "Oh, right, we need to fix your body first."

At that, Rika pulled out her D-Arc and slice through it a joke card that had been created by Joan. Though it was stil an official card, so it worked, and it made Renamon leave her hiding place as her body changed. It became plumb, and breasts grew into existence growing into massive melons filled with milk, and in between her now thick thighs formed a moist slit ready to be filled with cock.

A moan left Renamon's throat as she took a free unattended cock into her throat and joined her partner in bliss.

And across town, the same thing happened to Guilmon, who had accidentally scanned the same card to check out what it was. And so Takato had walked into his partner, jilling her newly formed pussy off with her claws which was soon replaced by Takato's cock as he proceeded to mated with the Digimon who could be considered his child, but said the child didn't complain about the cock filling her with cum.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which story will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here. And a forum where updates a posted a link is on my profile page. And Chapter 32 of Hazardous Dragon


	48. Conquest of a Mad Galaxy - 2

Conquest of a Mad Galaxy[Waifu Catalog/Warhammer 40K Multicross] – Chapter 2

"How is this possible?" Cinder Fall asked herself as she looked at her now healed arm, it was pure human flesh once again instead of the Grimm Limb that used to be attached to the stump that was her left arm. It was the same with the rest of her body. Every single one of her injuries was healed, and her vision was back, so now she depth perception once again.

Cinder almost thought that her body had been turned back to before she had obtained the power of the Fall Maiden, but that wasn't the case. As she could very much still feel the power resting within her soul.

"And there is also the matter of where I am?" She statted out loud to break the silence of the room that she was currently in. And there was the question of how she had arrived in this room. Cinder could clearly remember being defeated by Raven much to her own embarrassment. Her being the true Spring Maiden had caught her off guard and combined with the fact she was still injured had been her loss. And Cinder admitted that, but she remembered falling off the cliff her body almost frozen all the through and then…

And then she was here.

_Wherever here is? _Cinder thought to herself as she removed herself from the rather comfortable bed.

Cinder exited what she presumed to be the bedroom and entered the rest of what she assumed to be a luxurious house or rather an apartment as going by the massive window, which showed that she was in some kind of elevated state.

And the other thing the massive window revealed was that she was nowhere she recognized, as the city outside looked like nothing she had seen before. It was a steel metropolis that looked like none of the Kingdoms could contract with maybe the exception of Atlas.

And to make it worse as she went onto the balcony and the darkness that was only illuminated by artificial lighting. Cinder first thought that it was due the fact it was night, but as she looked up, she saw no broken moon, no moon at all in fact. No, what she saw was a metallic ceiling.

"What is this place?" She asked in wonder as she looked around the metallic shell that the city was enclosed by.

"I would like to know as well," A female voice spoke a woman's voice spoke, and Cinder Fall immediately spun around to face whoever it was.

And Cinder saw a woman standing on a balcony next to hers.

And she was a rather peculiar looking one as she was dressed in a black cloak embroidered with red clouds. And open in such a way, it showed the deep valley that her fishnet created. The color in stark contrast to the orange mop of hair on top of her head. But the two most outstanding things about the woman was the black piercings that adorned her face, and her eyes. Her eyes were unlike anything that Cinder had seen before they were purple and filled with rings and a single dot in the center that alluded to the fact she had a pupil. _They must be due to her Semblance._

And Cinder could tell that she was strong as she gave of the same kind of presence that Salem did, but far less malicious.

"Well, that is sadly a question that I can't answer, Miss?" Cinder asked, deciding to keep a civil and warm tone as she didn't know what this Huntress, if she even was one, was capable of.

She had already made to many mistakes due to underestimating her opponents, and she wasn't keen on repeating herself like that.

"I have lost the right to use my name along time ago, so you may call me Pain," She answered, and Cinder thought she was overly dramatic about it. However, she shouldn't point fingers as she, herself, liked to be dramatic and flaunt herself. It was an aspect she liked of herself, but there was always a time and a place for stuff like that.

"Then I am Cinder Fall, Pain. As I said, I do not know where we are? But I believe we're no longer on Remnant as the Dust within my clothes are no longer reacting," And that saw something she had just noticed, that the Dust woven into her clothes were no longer reacting with her Aura.

"What are you talking about? Do you not mean Earth. And what is Dust, from your words I guess you're not referring to the specific culmination of dirt," The woman who called herself Pain responded utterly confused by the words Cinder had spoken which made Cinder herself even more confused?

_How can she not know what Dust is? Has she been living out on the boonies? And what does she mean by Earth? The planet… _Cinder's thought slowed down as she started to slowly piece together a small bit of what was happening. _It is evident that I'm not on Remant anymore due to the inability to use my dust. That, however, does not mean that she too has to be from Remnant._ "Miss Pain, I believe that both of us are very much out of our current depth."

"You don't say, Red?" A second female voice reached Cinder's ear this on coming from behind her. Cinder Fall turned around, and there she saw another woman standing on the balcony left to the apartment that she had awoken.

And the thing that stood out most about her, and what could be used to describe her, was the color green. Her skin was a sickly green, her eyes were green. Her black her had a green sheen to it, and her clothes which clung tightly to her ample curves like Cinder's own did, were a mix of green and black. So all in all, Cinder though that she was an unusual woman, though a quick look at Cinder showed that she didn't seem that surprised by the woman's appearance. _Did she know she was there?_

"Oh, so you know where we are, Miss?" Cinder asked, continuing the polite act.

"The name is Shego, and yes, I technically do," She answered with a coy smile on her dark lips.

"Then you will tell us, and if you do not, I will extract the information out of you," Pain spoke in a calm but threatening manner that reminded Cinder of her Mistress, or perhaps it was former Mistress now.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that, Ginger Snap," Shego insulted in a mocking tone believing her superior to Pain. And Cinder knew that was a mistake on the green-skinned woman's part.

"All Mighty Pull," And at those words, Cinder watched as Shego was pulled forth by a telekinetic force towards Pain whose hand was now stretched out in front of her.

xxx

"Fuck!" Shego screamed as she was pulled towards the ring-eyed woman, this had been a bad judgment call on her part, she had not expected the woman to possess any kind of power. Clearly, she had been wrong.

Shego ignited her hands with her signature green plasma energy. She roared as she fired one of the hottest substances in the world at the Ginger, hoping to whatever psychic bullshit she was doing.

But she bashed the bolt of energy to the side with her hand like it was nothing.

And a second later, Shego groaned as the woman's hand locked around her neck. "You asked how I would get the information from you? Quite simple really I will extract your soul from your body and then easily pull the information I need from it," Her voice was utterly cold as she threatened her, and Shego very much believed that she was not bluffing about being able to do, what she had just stated being able to do. She knew magic and stuff was real, so being able to tear out one's soul and extract information from it did not seem that farfetched. She, she had already died just a few minutes earlier. Shego would very much not like to experience the sensation of life, leaving her body again. For she still had to thank whoever was behind her current aliveness, before then seeing if that person would be a worthy boss to follow. For something told Shego, she would never be able to interact with Doctor D. ever again.

"Miss Pain, I believe such a drastic course of action is not necessary. Miss Shego was just teasing you, were you not?" Red spoke coming to her 'rescue' though Shego could tell she had learned the art of sucking up to someone stronger than her.

"Yeah, Pain, just chill okay. Just messing with you a bit," Shego began to speak in between her wheezing breathes as the hand around her throat threatened to tighten even further.

"Then you will tell what you know," Pain said as she threw Shego on to Red's balcony.

"You okay?" She heard Red ask.

"Don't act you care Red, I know what type of woman you are," Shego said in response, and she knew that for she was the same. They were just henchmen used to working for the bigger bad.

"Well, if you wish Shego. And the name is Cinder Fall, so tell us what have you discovered about our current whereabouts?" Cinder Fall asked, and wasn't that a name that screamed bad guy henchwoman. Though not that the Ginger's was any different though hers bordered on what she heard, some children would call edgy.

For seriously, what kind of name was Pain?

"Okay, just to make sure we're all on the same page here. All three of woke up in one of these apartments after we had seemingly died is that correct?" Shego asked as she stood back up.

She eyed the two women as they seemed to realize what had happened to them. "Yes, I undid a mistake, and the prize was my life. But now I am here, in a corpse that once served as a puppet to enforce my will. Yet I now reside in it, and it is very much alive," Pain said as she put a hand to the chest of the body, she had used to manage the animal path of the Rinnegan. Which she now resided in after having resurrected the Hidden Leaf Village, due to the words of the boy that would save the Elemental Nations from the cycle of hatred.

"That is creepy as hell, what about you Cinder, you going to answer to?" Shego asked, hoping to learn more about the two and gain some sort of advantage in this rather disadvantageous she found herself in.

"Yes, I found myself impaled on a stalagmite after I got dropped off a cliff," Cinder spoke as she let herself remember how that fall had ended.

"I know that feeling, well not quite, but I think dying due to implement via fall is the worse way to go," Shego shivered slightly as she remembered bleeding out, seeing that piece of metal piercing her stomach. All the while, both Doctor D. and that bitch Kim trying to save her life. Their animosity was gone in an instant as they became more concerned about her life than hating each other.

"And now the answer is how we're alive right now?" Cinder asked the question there were on both Shego's and Pain's mind.

"Can't answer that question, but getting back to where we are. I think I woke a bit earlier than you did, and took a look around the apartment. I found a terminal in the wall, and I learned we're currently in a city-biome within a spaceship in space, presently floating over a planet that is probably not any of ours." Shego couldn't help but feel smug at this moment as she saw the looks of bafflement on Cinder's and Pain's faces.

"If you're going to lie, do at least make one that sounds somewhat truthful," Pain threateningly spoke as she raised her hand again.

"Hey, hey, I am not lying to you. We're in outer space on a spaceship," Shego responded back as she ignited her hand again she would just have to hit much harder this time even if she damaged herself.

"I agree with Pain on this, that sounds like utter nonsense. Spaceships are for fiction," Cinder said it was far more plausible to have been transported to another universe than being in space due to the nature of Salem. Spacetravel was reserved for the Gods apparently.

"Wow, you must be really small-minded if you can't fathom the idea of being in space on a spaceship. But Greeny is speaking the truth. This is just a dome on a ship. I went to the edge and went into a hallway, and there is saw the blackness of space," A new voice joined their group and Pain turned to face the unknown woman that had spoken.

Her skin was of a darker color, like most of them living in the Hidden Cloud Village possessed. It was clad in a white armor-like outfit that left little to the imagination, being closer to a bikini. Her cleavage on full display to show off her rather large breasts. Her light-brown skin also possessed red tattoos that marked her body. Her eyes were sky-blue, her lengthy hair was white as snow. Though on top of it was something that looked like bunny ears, no horse ears. And they were twitching. In her left hand was a shield and in her right a spear.

"A Faunus?" Cinder asked as she looked at the horse eared woman before her. But while she reminded her of the animal people of Remnant, something told Cinder that she was not one.

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I am Caenis, a Divine Spirit. And like I said Greeny is not lying we're on a spaceship in space," Caenis announced herself, while Cinder did not know what a Divine Spirit was, she knew that it connected to power and she could feel it pulse of Caenis' body in waves like she hungered to fight them.

"Divine Spirit?" Pain asked. "You think yourself on the same standing as a god?"

"I am a God," She responded with a smirk.

"Let's leave the matter of our new friends supposed godhood for another conversation. Now that she had confirmed my words, how about we girls go and found out and find who is responsible for our current situation?" Shego asked as she tried to appeal to their common sense, it was a tactic that usually worked.

"Don't know who it is, but I can sense a connection with someone above and further into this ship," Caenis answered them. Yeah, she could very much sense her Master and the flow of magical energy between the two of them. And it was a powerful flow of energy, that was actually making her kinda moist. Her new Master definitely seemed like he was on the level of Wodime in terms of power. And it also had a lovely tint of draconic essence to it. And speaking of sensing, there was still the fifth member of their group who had yet to show herself. One which too reeked of dragon and something much more demonic. "So how about we go and get answers. And what about you who reeks like a drake? Are you going to be coming with us, or are you going to be following us from behind?"

"Here, I thought I was suppressing my power well enough, but it seems you were still able to sense me after all. Well, you're a God, even if you're a minor one riding on the blessings that Poseidon gave you Caenus. Not is Caenis since you're in your female body," Vali replied as she jumped down the from the roof of the apartment building down to where Shego and Cinder were standing.

"Don't mention him to my face!" Caenis growled as she pointed her spear at the silver-haired woman dressed in the most casual clothing compared to herself and the other three. The only one who has dressed similarly was Cinder, and she still wore something very fancy.

"Guess that is a sore spot for you," Vali replied.

"Poseidon as in the Greek God… You know I don't care, so Silver, who are you?" Shego asked as her high school level knowledge of mythology resurfaced in her mind.

"I'm Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Empress, great-granddaughter of Lucifer," Vali announced herself for she was no longer ashamed about her heritage and now embraced her surname with pride as a proper Lucifer should.

And that proclamation just made Cinder and Pain blink somewhat in confusion like they were meant to know who she was a descendent of. Though to Pain, it sounded like that person would be equivalent to the First Hokage.

_Wait, Lucifer, as in the Devil. _Shego thought as she looked at the silver-haired woman who possessed the largest pair of breasts out of all them, and she was not jealous in any way of the bust size she had. _Wait, if gods and the Devil are real, does that mean Big G. Is read as well? Better not think on that Shego, or you end up in a rabbit hole you won't return from. _Shego thought to herself as she found it best to not think about the implications of such thoughts and just decided to go with the flow.

"Well, someone definitely has a bloodline, and yeah, I can definitely sense you properly now. Strong, very strong, you might even make me able to break a sweat," Caenis taunted Vali, and she just grinned in response.

"Well, if you want to test that out, I will be happy to help you," Vali responded as she manifested Divine Dividing.

"No, no, you don't, you will not be fighting any of you," Brand new voice entered the scene. Before them, all the women saw a holographic image of a girl with mechanical limbs.

"Who are you?" Caenis asked as she pointed the spear at the hologram.

"I'm Labrys, and I am apparently the artificial intelligence in charge of this spaceship, so could you all kill your fight boners and follow my instructions to the Captain," Labrys did not ask but demanded.

"Well, I guess we should go and get some answers," Vali said as she dismissed her gauntlet.

Xxx

"This ship is similar to my own in terms of size, though that is all the similarities they have as this one has many more creature comforts and would say even more advanced technology at its disposal," Boros muttered as she typed away at a computer consol to gather more information about the ship she had awakened on this vessel. She had immediately recognized her surroundings as a room aboard a spaceship due to the familiar feeling of artificial gravity.

While normally one would be unable to tell but she could feel the difference in naturally occurring gravitational waves made by larges masses such as planets and black holes. Compared to those generated by a gravity generator onboard spaceships.

Though there was a much more important matter than just learning about her current location and that finding out how she had awoken aboard this vessel.

As she clearly remembered dying at the hands of Saitama, the ones who had brought stimulus to her existence, the one she had hoped to bed but instead his mighty fist killed her instead of ramming her cunt. Though that was probably due to her losing her cool as actual fear had set in.

However, the past was the past, and so there was no undoing what had happened; she just hoped now, whoever, had seemingly resurrected her and brought her back would be a worthy mate. As one would be powerful to be able to do that.

"I must agree with you on that Boros this ship has everything, various biomes that can house most living creatures. With the power source, it and the forge most materials can be produced for the factory to make droid. Then there is the Biological R&D department; this ship well. I would say it's a self-sufficient planetary terraformer," The woman next to Boros spoke as she to looked over schematics of the ship. She was one three that Boros had woken up beside.

Android 21, as she called herself, was a humanoid being with incredible power; the possessed a rather smooth pink skinned body with a long-tailed that moved back and forth as the one it was attached to pore over the data that was stored. Though with the power she possessed, Boros had thought that she was a member of her race, but she had killed that theory as she had explained that she had been a human but had been fused with the DNA of a creation made by an alien wizard, and a bunch of other Alien DNA. She had said that they were all from different universes as their image of Earth did not match each other.

Which made logical sense to

"Yeah, this ship is definitely something else compared to those I've been on board, definitely not one that looks like it has been composed of scrap metal. Though I do think there are a few races from my universe that have superior ones," Blackfire or Komand'r as was her name in her language. Was the third member of their little group, a fellow 'alien.' Though due to her appearance and skin tone, Boros had thought that she was a human, but that similarity was only skin deep. And according to her, there were a lot of races in her universe that were superficially similar to the human race.

"That is true for yours, though in mine, there were only a few that could manipulate space like this one apparently can. These biomes would not be able to fit inside otherwise, while it is fifteen kilometers long. With the exception of the tower, it is only two kilometers tall. Some of these have a height of five, the one that had mountains being taller," Android 21 said in response as she continued to work, but after a few seconds, let out a sigh. "Got nothing from the database on how the got here, but I did find where the Captain of this ship is. I got into contact with the AI that is running most of the systems, and while she doesn't have an answer to how we and a bunch of others showed up on the ship. He is apparently at the top of the tower as that is there the Deck is located, and right now, all the others have arrived there or on their way," 21, explained to her new comrades in arms. While their initial conversation had been rather hostile, they had quickly managed to emerge with cooler heads and work together. For while they were all different, there was one thing that tied them together, and that was seemingly meeting an unfortunate end.

That bein death.

"Well, it's better than nothing, so girls, how about we go and greet the Captain of this fine vessel?" Blackfire asked, and they responded with a nod. "Though what about you, Hime, did you find out anything with that psychic power of yours?" Blackfire addressed their final member of their little team.

She was from a race that used to live on the on Earth in her reality but retreated underground after being devastated by an alien race that sought to subjugate them. In terms of appearance, she could be compared to Boros, though only in terms of skin tone. She had horns that seemed to form a crown with the went with how she had introduced herself with. That being The Klaxxosaur Princess as she did not possess something that could be called a name, so she just told them to call her Hime. And a tail that almost looked both metallic and rocky in nature.

"I can see the presence of many powerful beings, and the one that is probably the Captain you spoke of up above us. That is the only mind that I can sense that is distinctly male among the others," She answered them. She almost wanted to smile as she could sense a mental compatibility between the two of them. That meant he would serve as a perfect father to resurrect the Klaxxosaur race in this brand new reality she found herself in.

"Then we should go and meet them; it would be rude not too," 21 said with a wicked smile.

Xxx

A/N: Here is Chapter and I made a few changes from the initial build though they are minor ones changed the substitute from Kintoki to Sigurd and removed a few powers to match the price, and redid the Talents and defenses to fit the new prices and switched out Angelica for Caenis and Xemnnas for Vanitas

**Control Method: **Shrouds of Power[Fearful] (-200), D3 Digivice(-15)

**Lures: **Sticky Fingers(-5), Fairy Feast(-10), Dragon Musk – Darkness: Armor/Full Form(-200)

**Perks:** MoTalents and Defenses[No Social Talent](-140), Dragonblood(-200), Heavenbuilt(-150), Warranty Plan (-200), Possess – Sigurd[Completely Original](-100)

**Powers: **Haki, Persona(Magatsu Izanagi), Reiatsu, Final Fantasy Magic(-40)

And if you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which story will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here. And a forum where updates a posted a link is on my profile page.


	49. Adult Supervision Required - 2

_Was Factorial Town always so big! _I thought as I looked down at the massive factory town that was also known as Andromon's Factory from the cliff, we were all standing on. Thankfully it looked like there were stairs carved into the side of the thing that would allow them to get down.

"Wow, it looks like a mess down there," Mimi commented, and I let out a small laugh as the way she said it just sounded funny to me.

"I'm more worried about us choking on the air, for that is a lot of smoke," Yoshino commented.

"I don't think we should be worried about that," Rika responded. "Anders-Sensei said we're made out of data right, so it shouldn't affect us, right?" She asked as she eyed me.

"You girls fell into the water, then you fought Kuwagawamon, right?"

"We did, Mr. Anders," Matt responded with a nod of her head.

"Could you breathe while in the water?" I asked.

"No."

"When choking can still occur. But I don't think we should have any problems breathing even with all the smog that is being produced as it is going straight up into the air. There doesn't seem to be any exhaust on the ground level, like some places in Tokyo," I told them.

"Anders-sensei is right about that," Takato said as she fiddled with her laptop. "So, this is the place that this Andromon lives?"

"It is Takato," Guilmon. "He and a bunch of Guardromon watches over the place, and produces Chrome Digizoid for others to use, though not a lot," The female dinosaurs said happily, making a few gestures with her arms, which caused her massive and pale tits to bounce up and down.

_This is going to be a severe test of my control, isn't it? _I asked myself though my mind gave me no answer, though not that I expected it to. Though I did wonder when I would finally crack and defile one of my students. For while I might have been, able to hand my curvy as fuck students for the past few months via masturbating to fantasies of them doing things to me, and I was okay with that. I did not want to indulge in the hentai version of Adventure that I had been reincarnated into. But with all of their partners, having gotten the hentai treatment also. And wearing striper clothes that barely covered their private parts, I had been walking around with an almost constantly hard dick.

_So right now, I wish I had ended up in a normal version of Digimon Adventure where the only thing that would be sexual would Angewomon and Lilithmon. _I thought as I began to speak verbally. "Yeah, I know that. It's basically their version of Vibranium or whatever else science fiction metal that you can think of. Though Guilmon, I am a bit surprised that you know what it is?" I asked.

"Sometimes Andromon goes on a walk, and he came across us a few times while we waited for all of you and taught us various things," Floramon explained.

"Ah, I see," I responded. "So how about we go down and greet your teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go and do that we haven't seen him in ages, come on Tai we gotta show him to you!" Flamon spoke loudly as she dragged the soccer girl with her.

"Wagh! Flamon not so fast," She shouted in surprise.

"And there they go," Sora muttered. "Not even been a day, and they already act like best friends." But I saw a smile on her face as she said that.

"Hurry up, Boss!" Koro yelled at me as he went down the stairs. "We don't want to be left behind by those two, right?" My partner asked.

"Yeah, come on, all of you we better going!" I shouted to the group of Digidestined and partners that were behind me.

"Yes, Anders-sensei/Sensei/Mr. Anders!" They shouted with enthusiasm.

We moved down the stairs as fast as possible following Vorvomon, who was following Tai and Flamon, every one of coming to a stop when we were in front of the entrance of Factorial Town.

"Wow, this place looks so much bigger now?" Palmon spoke in wonder as she looked at the massive complex.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that, how are we going to find Andromon in this place?" Rika asked as she turned to her partner. "Renamon, can you like? Smell anything in this place?"

"No, I can not, even from here the place stinks of the same scent, I would not be able to detect any unique scents unless they were very close," She responded monotonously.

"How, about we just split up into groups to look around the place?" Tai suggested. "Can we do that, Sensei?"

I was about to say no cause this was Andromon's place, and he was an Ultimate level Digimon, that was or was going to be infected with a Black Gear soon. And I didn't want them anywhere near such a powerhouse. But then canon had them deal with him pretty effectively, for he had been glitching the fuck out if I remembered correctly and couldn't even aim to save his life.

And part of this journey, even if it had been hentaied up, was still about the growing up and learning things. And I didn't want to stifle that progress to hover over them like an overprotective mother hen. And also, I was just an extra, who was I to deny them this Adventure. And me being here was already bad enough as with this, they would only refer to me for guidance instead of making decisions for themselves.

"You can do that, but only if you can find a way to regroup? Can you do that, Tai?" I asked the young genderbend goggle.

Tai placed her arms beneath her heavy bust in a thinking position before she gave me an answer. "Yeah, I can have Flamon or Agunimon fire up balls of fire to act as flares, and everyone would know where to meet up," She answered.

And I gave her a smile. "Good answer Tai, I would give you a score, but school isn't in session."

That caused the other girls to giggle a bit, and she just blushed in embarrassment.

Soon enough, we were divided into four groups with Takato and me together, with the rest being Tai and Yoshino, Sora and Rika, Mimi, and Matt. Though Matt looked rather unhappy with that arrangement as she would rather be with her sister. But Rika seemed to be happy to be away from her sister.

I was going to have a conversation with Matt later.

Xxx

_This place is just as weird as the rest of this place. _Takato thought to herself as she walked through the abandoned-looking factory town in search of a Digimon so they could ask him if they could borrow the facilities to train.

And alongside Guilmon, her supposed partner in this brand new world they found themselves in. The female dinosaur just baffled Takato a little bit, for she was certain reptiles weren't supposed to have mammaries. Though that was this world just being weird, as Floramon and Palmon also had breasts and they were plants.

_And speaking of breasts, why are you like this? _Takato glared and her own large pair that she had gained over the last few months, just like most of her female classmates had. Though hers had the tendency to build up a certain kind of pressure in them, and when it hit critical, they would start to leak milk all over the place despite her not being pregnant. She had looked it up online, and Takato had learned that it was a bit of side effect that happened with girls that when through puberty harder than most girls due to all that estrogen in their bodies. And it died of then it ended, so in the meantime, she would just have to milk them empty.

Takato had been rather embarrassed that May evening when she had used that milker she had ordered on the net for the first time. Escpeccily as it had made her moist downstairs, though now she rather enjoyed the act of breasts being emptied and jilling herself of afterward to some nasty hentai she had found.

Though right now, she had the problem of that, the only thing she had on her was her precious laptop, and not her breast pump. For she could practically feel her breasts hitting their critical point, as they had swollen up a bit stretching her already right sweater even further than normal. Right now, she wanted a place where she could find _relief _in peace. And Takato was glad that she was walking behind Anders-sensei cause she didn't want him to see her now rock hard nipples that tented her sweater. And with being behind him, Takato could look at that amazing ass that he possessed.

Takato looked around the large room that they had entered, looking just as metallic and rusty as the rest of the place.

"Nothing here, either, and we haven't even run into any Guardromons," Anders-sensei spoke as he came to a stop. "Hey, Guilmon, when was the last time you talked with Andromon?"

"…I don't remember sorry, it's definitely been a long time as days just went by like minutes," Guilmon responded with an embarrassed tone in her voice, as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine. Just have to look around even more," Anders-sensei sighed.

"It already feels like we've wandered around for hours," Anders-sensei partner complained, the magma wyvern.

"Koro, it's only been… twenty minutes," Anders-sensei responded as he took a quick look at his Digivice, which looked so very different from the one they had. And it came with a clock function which seemed like not that much of a surprise as he had said that his phone got converted into it.

No, she was not jealous about that, and the fact theirs just seemed lame in comparison. She would like to analyze it with her computer as it appeared to have a USB port, but her laptop was out of power, and there was no outlet to recharge it with. She was a little pissed about that.

Takato continued to look around the place to find anything of interest.

And her eyes landed on something on the other end of the room. To her eyes, the things she was looking at, looked like massive batteries with doors in them.

That looked like a place where she could be alone for a few minutes.

"Anders-sensei, can I go and take a look inside of those battery looking things?" She asked as she pointed at her objects of interest.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you can do that; we will be checking out the rest of this place," He responded with a smile on his face. And Takato blushed as she looked at her. _Why does he have to be so goddamned handsome? _

"Thanks, Anders-sensei," She responded as she jogged over to the tube with Guilmon following her.

"What do you think this is, Takato?" Guilmon asked as the two of them entered, and Takato blinked rapidly as she looked at the writing on the cylinder walls of the lit-up room.

"I have no idea," Takato responded as she eyed the unknown script it kinda looked Kanji to her, no more like Heiroglyphs if she had to make a comparison. "Do you know what this stuff is saying?" Takato asked her partner, and that was again still a weird thing to be thinking about a creature you had only known for almost two days now. But if it had only been a short time, Takato's mind was telling her that she could trust Guilmon with her life. That she would never betray, would never hut or leave her. And those feelings felt rather comfortable to the prodigious computer nerd. And she also wondered if Guilmon needed a personal name as while it was her name, it was also apparently the name of her species. It was kinda like a pokemon thing, now that she thought about it, for Anders-sensei had named Vorvomon, Koro.

"I don't, sorry, I know that Digimon have a writing system, but I've never seen it before. So I don't know if this is it," She responded as she placed her claws on the letters. Though as she took it off, she accidentally scratched through one. At which most of the light turned off.

"Huh? What happened? Why did it go dark?" Guilmon asked as she spun around, and Takato saw all of her assets bounce around. _I don't want to admit, but she is utterly thicc, and damn those thighs. _Takato thought as Guilmon, and the rest had enough human features that her sexual desire reacted to them.

"I think it happened because you scratched that letter, so if we connect it back again," She placed her finger at the black section and swiped up the letter got re-reconnected, and the light turned back on. "Is this a kind of server room, though if this is the Digital World. This might be something like your version of HTML or something like that," Takato theorized.

"I don't know what that means, but you're probably right, Takato," Guilmon's soft voice responded.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know what I am talking about, would you. I just wish that I could analyze it on my computer. Though I guess I have to settle with taking pictures of it for now," Takato said as she took out her phone. For thankfully, this had power, and she was carrying extra batteries, in her backpack. So it wouldn't completely die anytime soon. She did have an emergency battery for her laptop, but that was in their tent in the human world.

And now Takato's thoughts were so absorbed by this she had forgotten about the bodily issue she had come in here to deal with.

"Hmm, Takato, can I ask you something?" Guilmon asked as she waited for her partner to finish doing her thing.

"You can," Takato responded as she took another pick.

"Do you like Mr. Anders?" She asked, and Takato chocked on her own spit.

"What?" She asked as she turned around to look at Guilmon, who was just looking innocent despite her sinful body.

"I asked if you liked Mr. Anders? Cause your face goes all red when he looks and smiles at you, and I can hear your heartbeat faster," She asked again.

Takato was silent as she tried to figure out what to say to that, and yeah Takato could admit that she had a crush on Anders-sensei, and so did everyone in their group. And she was sure Rika would develop one soon enough, as that just seemed to be natural. For Anders-sensei, even if he was young still qualified as an adult and one that was different from the others, like he understood them. And Takato wouldn't deny the fact that she had fantasies of Anders doing very naughty things to her body. So it would be to give Guilmon an honest answer.

"Yeah, I like Anders-sensei a lot, he is different from other adults, and very understanding," She spoke her previous thoughts. "He helped me deal with something." Takato thought back to the first serious conversation she had with her teacher a month after he had started teaching them English.

Xxx

_Early May. _

Takato Izumi or rather Matsuki, as that was what her surname used to be for getting adopted by her current parents. Though not that she remembered her previous ones, and with that thought, her mood soured as she hated thinking about that, and she hated them for not growing the balls to tell her. And Takato only knew that she was adopted because she had overheard them talking about telling her over five years ago. And to this day, they had yet to make a decision. Takato thought them to be cowards, and often thought if they even cared about her at all. Or they had just done it to get money from the Government. As she had found out that the time they had done that, the Government had started a program to empty out orphanages, and paid couples large amounts of money to take care of those like her. As that, in the end, had been cheaper than just running the places themselves at their current capacity.

But that didn't matter right now, for Takato was on her way to talk to the brand new English teacher. A foreign guy from Scandinavia by the name of Anders S. Viking as that it was spelled in the west. However, he told all of them to either call him Anders-sensei, Sensei, or Mr. Anders. Takato just went with Anders-sensei.

He had been teaching them for about a month now, and so far, he was an acceptable one. But as to why Takato was on her to his office, it was to talk about her not turning in her assignments.

Though he was about to learn why, as it seemed that the other teachers hadn't informed him about the little deal she had with the school.

Takato knocked on the door to Anders-sensei's office. And he responded with a jovial. "Come in."

Takato opened the door and entered Anders-sensei's office, which was not all that different from all the other teachers' offices.

"Izumi-san, please take a seat," Anders-sensei as he pointed to the chair that was in front of his desk. She obeyed though she hoped that this would be over soon so that she could get to the computer room. "Now Izumi-san, I asked you to come here cause I wanted to know why you didn't turn in your assignment, before I took the issue to your parents. Though when I asked the others if you have done the same in their classes. I learned an interesting bit of knowledge that you have a deal with the school that if you help with computer stuff and get max scores on tests, you don't need to turn in assignments. Not that I approve of it, but I have no say in it," He said though the tone of disappointment in his voice was not directed at her, but rather towards the school and the teachers. And what went unsaid was that this had been done without Ms. and Mr. Izumi's approval.

How they had managed to get away with both Takato and Anders had no idea.

"So, can I go now that this misunderstanding has been resolved?" She asked.

"You can if you answer a question of mine," He responded.

"And that is Anders-sensei?" She asked.

"It might not be my place to ask, but Izumi-san, no Takato," He said, switching to her first name. "Are you, are you being abused at home?"

Takato sputtered slightly at the rather accusatory question that she had just been asked. "Why would you think that?" For while they might have only taken her in because of money and not caring about only putting up a front that they were. They had never once hit her.

"Because of that look in your eyes, those eyes are of someone who had been deeply hurt on an emotional level. And then I talk abuse it doesn't have to be physical. I can be emotional and mental too. And I wondered it was because of that you spend so many hours in the Computer room after school, because you didn't want to be home. And why you don't do assignments because you didn't want them to well loom over your back."

Takato was silent.

"You don't have to answer me. But remember what I said when I started? That if you wanted someone to talk to, my door would be open. So if you want to talk, you can come here and do that. Or you can just forget this conversation ever happened and not do that. You may leave now,"

He finished, and Takato immediately left the room.

Xxx

_Present _

Takato wanted to chuckle at that memory. She had been so stupid at that time. She still didn't really know why but she had gone back and talked to him, and she had managed to overcome the hate towards her parents and had learned that they truly loved her, and they hadn't done it for money. He had made her realize they hadn't told her because they were afraid she would hate, and would think that they had taken her from her original parents. And it was, of course, during these talks that her crush on him had begun developing. And with it progressing, he began to address her as Takato instead of Izumi-san. The same was true for all the others.

"So, he is a very great guy, then?" Guilmon asked, bringing Takato out of her reminiscence.

"Yeah, he is, he is the kind of guy," Takato admitted with a smile on her lips, and Guilmon smiled back, though a second later, she got a confused look on her face. "What is it, Guilmon?"

"Ah, Takato, your sweater is all wet and dark looking," She stated, and Takato suddenly became aware that the front of her chest was very much wet and damp. It was evident what had happened, the dam had broken, and her 'milky' tits were leaking milk.

Takato felt her face heat as she covered her breasts with her arm, and she let out a small moan as her arm collided with her hard and sensitive nipples. "Ah, it's just something that happens to some human girls. Our breasts make fluids, and sometimes it builds up and leaks out, and we have to empty them," Takato explained as plainly as possible.

"Really, breasts can do that?" Guilmon asked as she took hold of one of her own breasts. Making her black nipple pop in that white bra of hers. "Can mine do that too?"

"Maybe," Takato responded. "But could you step outside? I need to take of this before we continue?"

"Ah, okay, Takato, I wait outside," The dino girl said as she left the Batter Silo as Takato had just mentally dubbed it. A

"And now to take care of these stupid breasts," Takato complained as the door to it closed, giving her some privacy.

Takato lifted up her sweater and free her bra-free breasts to the air, and she let out a moan of relief as her sensitive nips meet the air.

"Ah, so much better," Takato moaned as she began to manually milk the dark nipples connected to the dark Areola that covered most of her breasts. More moans left her throat as thick and white liquid spilled forth from her bosom and to the ground. But even as stuff spilled out, the pressure didn't ease. And that was normal as her large breasts could store a lot of milk in them.

"Takato, are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of Anders-sensei. Takato froze, had she been so absorbed in her pleasure that she hadn't heard him enter. Yeah, that seemed to be the case. "I saw Guilmon standing outside, and she said that you needed help with something."

Takato just wanted to sigh at that, it was probably due to what she had just told her partner about Anders-sensei. So she thought that he would be great to help her with her current problem, since he had helped Takato with a previous one. And Takato could really not fault Guilmon for using that kind of logic as she didn't know that breast milking was an embarrassing thing.

"Takato, are you okay? Are you, are you bleeding?" He asked, and Takato could hear the embarrassment in Anders-sensei's voice, when he asked that. And Takato could hear him take a step closer to her. And boy was she glad that her back was turned to him.

"I," She began, but her voice faulted to muster a response. For had Guilmon been wrong in her thinking, she didn't have her breast pump, and her breasts were filled with milk, and wouldn't it be best to have someone help out? And wouldn't Anders-sensei be the best for that as he had promised to help her with any problem she might have, and she had a very milky problem right now? And at that, her mind wandered to the image of Anders-sensei's lips wrapping around her nipple and beginning to _suck, _and that made her core heat up.

And at that moment, her mind made a decision that would change their relationship forever.

"Anders-sensei," Takato began as she turned around to face her teacher, her milk covered breast on full display for him to see. "My nipples are sore, and tits are filled with milk. Would you like to help me empty them?" She begged as she caressed a swollen tit.

And she saw his eyes go wide.

xxx

A/N: Sorry I forgot to post this also Shota Shirou[FSN] - One-Shot is now up on Pa treon


	50. Foxy Gloves - One-Shot

Foxy Gloves[Digimon Tamers] – One-Shot

"So, where has Renamon gone too?" Takato asked as he tried to cool off with a fan as he sat on the terrace of Rika's house. _These old samurai houses are really something._ He thought as the hot summer sun bathed the entire area in heat. While Takato found it annoying but Guilmon seemed to love it as the dinosaur Digimon had decided to lay claim to one of the rocks and had fallen.

"No idea, now that everybody knows about Digimon being real she has been working on just exploring Tokyo on her own rather than sticking by my side twenty-four-seven," She replied though as Takato turned to talk further his face went red as he saw that Rika's white shirt gone see-through due to sweating like a storm. And so he could see her hard pink nipples alongside her now very lovely B-cup breasts.

Which caused his dick to tents his pants as he found his girlfriend very sexy.

And in response, Rika smirked as she saw the bulge that Takato's cock was making, and an idea popped into her mind. "So Takato, my mom, and grandma aren't home, Renamon isn't either, and Dino-head is out cold. Wanna come into my room, it does have an AC," Said while she cupped her crotch. She was starting to get horny, and it had been a while since they had sex, and her pussy was starting to hunger.

Takato's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came as he had been a bit taken aback by Rika's forwardness she had never really been the one to ask in the last two years. It had always been him going on the offensive. So instead of speaking, Takato just nodded his head in agreement.

"You're a horn dog, you know that Takato," Rika stated as she stood, and Takato quickly followed after the sexy behind.

"It's not my fault that you're so hot," He replied as he caressed the butt that had hit his crotch numerous times.

"That is very much true," Rika replied back as they entered her bedroom. A place where they had done the dirty a numerous amount of times. But at this moment there was one thing out of place in the room, an object that was normally not present, which pulled Takato's thoughts away from the soon to be had banging of Rika's pussy.

"Are those Renamon's gloves?" Takato asked as he saw the purple gloves that the Kitsune Digimon wore lying on Rika's desk.

"Yeah it is them, what are they doing here?" Rika asked as she picked up the yin-yang marked clothing object.

"Don't ask me. I didn't even know that she could take them off," Takato quickly said back, for he just beyond confused now as he saw the objects.

"Yeah, this is weird," Rika asked as she turned the gloves around in her hands to find anything unusual about them. But that didn't seem to be the case.

Though as Takato watched Rika fiddle with the objects, an idea came to his mind. "How about putting them on?" He asked.

"What?" Rika replied as she wasn't sure what her boyfriend had just said.

"Put them on, kinda want to see what you look like with them on?" Takato asked again, and Rika just blinked her mind off sex for the moment.

"Sure, why the hell not, cause I don't think I will have this opportunity again," Rika replied as she saw nothing wrong with that. Maybe Renamon was going to complain a little, but she was sure her partner would understand them indulging in their curiosity. "So, what do you think?" Rika asked as she crossed her arms after having put on Renamon's gloves.

"You're standing just like her, just get some yellow fur, and you be her sister," Takato said with a chuckle as he took in a deep breath. But his chuckle came to an end as he had to wipe his eyes to check if he was hallucinating due to the summer heat. But he was not.

"What is it, goggle head?" Rika asked as she changed her position, but in doing so, she became aware of what Takato was looking at. Rika looked down and saw her breasts and shirt. Well, her now getting stretched out by her now seemingly growing tits t-shirt. "What in-Ahhhh!" Was all Rika managed to say before a mona ripped through her throat as her breasts surged in size growing even bigger, her nipples also growing in with allowing Takato to them highlighted by the now amazingly tight t-shirt that managed to contain Rika's now huge tits?

And Takato continued to watch as his girlfriend transformed before his eyes, and it was a few seconds later it became apparent to the Tamer what Rika was turning into.

Renamon, Rika, was turning into a Renamon, a very sexualized one that he had seen numerous pics of on various sites. But a Renamon all the same.

He saw the tail pop out of Rika's pants, and she moaned harder, as she continued to change as her skin grew fur in both white and yellow colors. Her thighs grew in size, ripping her shorts and revealed to Takato her moist and now hairy cunt to his face. Takato's wide eyes continued to watch as Rika's transformation finished her fingers, toes, and face becoming like a Renamon's face. The only thing that one could tell that the Renamon before Takato used to be Rika was the brown hair on top of her head, the straining t-shirt.

And in response to the phenomena, Takato's confused mind had only one response, and that was to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "You're a Renamon! Oh my god, you turned into a Renamo, hahaha," Takato laughed.

"I know!" Rika shouted as she tried to stand on her new legs. "And it isn't funny! How did this even happen?" She asked as tried t ignoring how hot her internal core was now.

"I don't know, and I am sorry, but this is just so stupid," Takato responded as he continued to laugh at the situation. "It was maybe the gloves, maybe it's like a curse or something only a Renamon can wear them, and if you're not, you turn into one," Takato stated while still laughing though he was trying to get his emotions back under control.

"The gloves, of course, it was the gloves, nothing else could have," Rika stated she was about to take them off as that would probably break whatever digital curse did this. Though it probably could only happen due to being a part data herself. And at that, a nasty thought came to Rika's mind as she wanted to get back at Takato for laughing at her. "Well, let's see if you find it funny after experiencing it yourself!" Rika shouted as she tackled Takato to the ground and took off one glove and forced it on Takato's arm.

"Rika, what the hell!" He shouted back as his now transformed girlfriend removed herself from his body. But his thoughts came to a halt as he felt something shift inside of him. "Ho, boy?"

Was all Takato said as his body began to transform to tits immediately bloomed forth on his chest, though his large pair tore his shirt into pieces freeing his head-sized breasts, that splattered white liquid out his nipple as they bounced around. The rest of Takato's body followed quickly soon after fur growing as his body became more womanly toes and fingers became three, and his head elongated as his ears grew in size. All the, while his tighs expanded and tore his pants to pieces alongside his tail growing, which quickly was freed. Which revealed to Rika's eyes that Takato's impressive member had been replaced by a moist cunt which dripped with pussy juice.

And Rika licked her lips for Takato was now a she. The only recognizable feature that was Takato's that remained was the hair just like with her.

And she had wasted no time starting to masturbate her new honeypot as her body finished changed, Takato moaned as she inserted her fingers into her virgin pussy, for it was so sensitive and she needed relief or else she was going die. Takato needed something big inside of her, for her fingers were not cutting it.

And Rika was starting to feel the same as she watched the gender changed boy work her new equipment, pussy juices spilling out like a river, and she quickly joined and began to pump her cunt as well.

And now both of them desired something big and meaty inside of them.

Though their wish was son fulfilled as the door opened to reveal a very feral looking Guilmon going by his slit eyes. And the transformed Tamer's eyes went wide as they realized which instincts had taken over the Digimon's mind.

For between Guilmon's legs was raging hard boner, his draconic red shaft was leaking out a tremendous amount of pre-cum as it sought out the two fertile female Digimon Guilmon had smelled in his sleep.

Both of the transformed Tamer's mind was filled with one thought as they saw Guilmon's pulsating member.

And it was to get fucked by it.

The two turned around and presented their dripping pussies to the alpha male that desired to breed the two now horny vixens.

And breed them Guilmon did.

Takato moaned as she felt her partner's fat cock, split her newly formed pussy open, and began to fuck his father now turned mother's cunt. But Guilmon's feral mind did not care as he only desired to inseminate the fertile pussy before him. And it didn't take long for Guilmon to flood Takato's womb with loads of hot sperm.

Guilmon pulled out of Takato's pussy and switched to Rika's cunt, and did so over and over again, dumping gallons of sperm into the transformed Tamer's cunts ensuring that they were both pregnant with his spawn.

And they very much were, as then they had woken up after having been fucked unconscious by the energetic Digimon they had turned back into humans after taking of their glove. But Takato had stayed a very busty girl.

For Guilmon had fertilized a released egg, and so for nine months, Takato had to deal with a pregnancy alongside Rika. Though then Takato had laid the egg that had developed inside of her womb, Takato had decided to stay a girl cause she, alongside Rika, had gotten utterly addicted to the taste of Guilmon's cock. And wanted to continue birthing out the eggs he put into her.

Which resulted in her parent's getting a lot of grandkids to dot on.

The same being true for Rika and her family.

And so they lived happily ever after, all because Takato had gotten a stupid idea.

Xxx

A/N: This one-shot was inspired by that one nken TF pic, and also Waifu Gacha[Waifu Catalog/Multiverse, starts in Worm] – Chapter 1 is on Pa treon for preview. And I also made a small question poll Pa Treon regarding one of the options for the next Chapter Poll come Monday, and it is open for everyone to vote on.


	51. Shota Shirou - One-Shot

Shota Shirou[FSN] – One-Shot

xxx

"And still not another inch gained," Shirou muttered as he removed himself from the measurement stick and saw which number his hand just above.

135.

That was the number it had been for the last ten years and would probably continue to stay for the rest of his life. He would forever be what Taiga called a shota, though every time she said that she got an elbow in the hip, because he was to short to reach the side of her stomach.

"But complaining about it is not going to change it," Shirou said to himself as he began to strip himself of clothes to prepare for bathing. "Dad sure as hell didn't intend for this to happen." For Shirou, very much knew why he had not grown since his now-deceased father had saved him from the fire that had rendered him parentless.

And that was due to the magical artifact he had used to save, the sheath of King Arthur, Avalon. Which had somehow attuned itself to Shirou and was working, like it only should for the King. Healing him and seemingly keeping him eternally young.

Though that did not mean he had not gone through puberty, which he somehow had despite not growing a single centimeter. He would probably start to grow if the sheath got removed by neither Shirou or Kiritsugu had been able to do it. Not even Tohsaka, when he had gone to her to continue his Magecraft training after the death of his father.

So Shirou just learned how to deal with being short. Though at the very least, he had a spot on the list of shortest's teenagers in Japan.

Shirou hummed as he sat down on the stool to wash his hair with soap, his quiet time was soon interrupted by the presence of another person.

"Taiga, I am seventeen, not ten anymore. I can bath on my," Shirou complained, but the woman didn't listen like she usually did as she placed Shirou's head right in-between her large round breasts as she hugged his body to her own. Which allowed Shirou to easily see his guardian's thick and dark nipples that were starting to leak a substance he had become all too familiar with over the last few months.

"Ah, sorry, Shirou, you're still just so small, so I just tend to forget that, and think that you need help washing your body," Taiga Fujimura playfully said as her hands began to wander Shirou's body. "Especially this mighty thing of yours, it needs to be washed properly," Taiga said as she wrapped her hands around Shirou's now erect and mighty cock. Which was so large that even with both of her hands wrapped around it, there was still length that was visible to be handled. The most prominent thing being Shirou's now pre-cum leaking cockhead, which musky substance made the English teacher's head spin with lust as she continued to jerk her charge off like she had done for the past five years ever since Kiritsugu had passed away that winter night.

Yes, this was not the first time it had happened, these actions by Taiga had been a regular routine for her for years. With the handjob, usually leading into her riding Shirou's very dangerous Shota cock until he exploded inside of her.

Taiga still very much remembered the first time this had happened, which had been a bit of an accident as she hadn't planned to fuck Shirou. But she had joined him the bath just like this, which had resulted in him getting his very first erection. Which soon after, had escalated into her pushing down Shirou and raping his cock like a mad whore as lust had grabbed her body. Taiga had been very apologetic at first, but then it just kept happening, and soon enough, she didn't care that she was 'raping' the person she was supposed to take care of.

Of course, Shirou wasn't mad at her for doing it, just a bit annoyed. For Shirou blamed himself for this happening as it was apparent the problem laid with him. For his Shota body just seemed to turn women into lustful beasts temporarily via spending enough time in their presence. But not that he minded the sex it felt terrific, and their blissed out and happy faces afterward meant that he had done an excellent job, and that was enough to make Shirou happy, which meant he had helped them out. And Shirou always wanted to help out people, especially from problems that he had caused.

And of course, due to the prolific banging of people on his part, Shirou had left quite a number of women pregnant over the last year. It was a bit of an open secret that all the women in the city who were pregnant at the moment he was one who had put the baby in them. Though it seemed that his sperm was kinda being random in who got knocked up as after five years of continuously fucking Taiga had only gotten knocked up seven months ago.

Which was a thing Shirou appreciated as it made Taiga so much sexier, her round stomach usually gave him such a hard-on. Yeah, it hadn't taken Shirou very long to realize that he had an impregnation and just a plain pregnancy fetish. For he enjoyed filling women with his hot sperm, and watching their stomachs slowly expand as the baby developed.

And it also filled their breasts with milk, which Shirou loved to suck out from their tits. Like he was doing to Taiga right now as she laid on the bathroom floor, caressing her pregnant stomach as cum leaked from her well-fucked pussy.

Taiga moaned as Shirou suckled away at her filled breasts. "I love you, Shirou," The blissed-out woman said, and Shirou just smiled in response. This was what had lived for, to make his loved ones happy. Just as his dad had told him that night so long ago, for that was the best kind of hero one could be.

Xxx

Sakura hummed as she entered Shirou's bedroom and saw her beloved Senpai sleeping on his futon. Having made it into his bed instead of falling asleep in the shed like he sometimes did while practicing that Magecraft of his. While she might despise the art, she knew that doing so made Senpai happy, so she would not tell him about her opinion on it. While she was pissed at Tohsaka Senpai for telling Senpai about the Matou being a family of Magi due to being her apprentice. He would thankfully never know what kind of Magecraft her grandfather had practiced on her body. For the old bug had been dead for three months, due to her managing to somehow summon the Indian God of Love Kama into her own body and becoming the Pseudo-Servant in the Assassin Class for the upcoming Grail War. And with his power, Sakura had managed to free herself and purge her grandfather from existence and solving the problem that was her brother. Well, sister now as she had used Kama's power to turn Shinji to a girl, as a form of twisted revenge for the abuse. And thought that Shinji was much better of as a girl as she had such a cute look on her face when she had seen Senpai rail her against the fence of the school roof. As his monster cock took her virginity.

Which had allowed Sakura to get the one thing she had been jealous of all the other girls that tended to Senpai's cock during school, and that was a pregnant belly.

Her hand went down to the baby bump that Senpai's cock had blessed her filthy womb with. She was still unworthy of Senpai and his love. But she had not been able to resist the allure of his cock any longer, after six months of doing so, and so finally after having freed herself. Sakura had gone to Senpai's house at Kama's encouragement and pleasured his sleeping form with her mouth and cunt. She had cried, then she felt his hard cock cum inside of her. And Kama had ensured the fact that a pregnancy would occur. Of course, she had felt bad afterward and apologized to Senpai for taking advantage of his sleeping form.

Her amazing Senpai had just told her if that was what she wanted, she could continue to do so if she wanted. And it had been from that day that all most every morning that Sakura would wake up her dear Senpai via taking care of his morning wood.

And that was what she was about to do right now.

Sakura licked her lips as she watched the bulge that had formed in Senpai's underwear due to his nasty case of morning wood. He usually would just masturbate it away. But now Senpai had her to be his official morning cumdumpster.

Sakura stripped herself naked, her now G-cup breasts on full display having grown two sizes thanks to her pregnancy and being fused with Kama now. And the God of love had said that her breasts would continue to grow until she would be nothing but human cow with tits larger than her own body. And Sakura was okay with that as that was what Senpai desired. But for now, she would service his body like the dutiful Kouhai that she was.

Sakura bowed down and freed Senpai's massive Shota cock from its clothy prison. The slab of meat smacked against Sakura's pussy exploded in response. For she was just a hair-trigger now when I came during sexual things with Senpai. Everything he did to her would just cause her to orgasm instantly, and her body loved it very much.

She took Senpai's pre-cum spewing cock into her mouth and began to work the wonderful shaft with expertise, while she didn't like to admit it. Shinji had made Sakura very good at giving blowjobs, and having worked on her Senpai's for three months straight had made her into a queen, then it came to the act.

And so it didn't take very long for Senpai's cock to react to her ministrations and explode inside of her mouth. Sakura dutifully swallowed the deciliters of cum that filled her mouth with each twitch and pulse of his shaft. And after a minute, she had consumed a liter of cum and exploded about a litter of her own juices out through her pussy.

But now it was time to plug her dirty hole up, as Senpai's cock was still rock hard and needed to be dealt with or else he was going to have trouble making breakfast.

It didn't take long for Sakura to move up, and down Senpai's shaft, her fat ass smacking onto his crotch as his cock filled out her pussy tunnel, but not entering her womb where their children were laying. Both her milky breasts and pregnant bounced up and down as she moved, which created as mesmerizing sight. Which Shirou liked very much as Sakura's actions had finally gotten him woken up.

"Good morning Sakura," He greeted his beautiful purple-haired Kouhai as she rode his cock while milk spilled from her breasts and fem-cum spilled from her pussy along with regular cum as Shirou came inside of her.

"Morning Senpai, do you want your morning snack?" She asked as she hefted up one of her breasts.

"Yeah, I would like that," The Shota responded as Sakura adjusted her position to allow the short boy to drink from her heavy breasts.

An act which now began to illicit as a certain response from the girl. "Mooh!" Sakura moaned, and so did Kama inside of her mind as her beloved Senpai treated her like the filthy animal that she was.

Xxx

"You're later, you know Shirou," Rin complained as she opened her door to let her apprentice inside of her house.

"Sorry, Tohsaka but I ran into a pair of ladies, and well they wouldn't let me go until I helped them with something," And Rin could very easily guess what that helped involved for there was really only one thing most women wanted with Shirou, and that was a taste of the seemingly never grown boy's massive cock. Of course, Rin was one of those women, her enormous twin carrying stomach spoke to the fact of her having repeatedly been fucked and creamed by Shirou's massive schlong. But Rin was better than those sluts, she wanted Shirou for other reason's while he didn't have the best quality circuits and couldn't produce a lot of magical energy. He was an immense source of Od thanks to Avalon and, as such, was a great resource for her Magecraft. Of course, Rin loving getting fuck by the redhead, was just a bonus, and she did not love Shirou at all and wished that he was her husband.

No, sir, not at all.

"I can only guess what they wanted from you?" She asked as turned around her stomach swinging a bit in her stretched out sweater that tried to contain her pregnant stomach and milk leaking breasts. Though as a matter of fact, Rin believed that she was the reason for Shirou's love of breast milk. As while she taught him of the various ways fluid could transfer energy, she had made her breasts start lactating to showcase it, but afterward, she couldn't stop the spell. And so her breasts just continued to produce milk, her breasts expanding in size trying to hold more and more. But stuff just continued to leak out of her nipples. And the pregnancy had just made it worse, though thankfully now she had gone from barely-there Bs to something that rivaled Sakura.

"Yeah, the pink-haired one was definitely hard to satisfy," Shirou replied, and Rin had to wonder what kind of characters he had run into.

Shirou followed Rin down into her basement, where they would begin summoning Servants. For the Holy Grail War was about to begin as both of them had gained Command Spells. Shirou had decided to participate as he didn't want the tragedy that had occurred ten years to happen again.

Though before they began, a familiar situation happened.

"Now before we begin, Shirou, I need you to refill my Od reserves," Rin said as she took the usual position against the workbench though a little bit more difficult due to her pregnant belly, she lifted up her skirt and showed Shirou that she was going commando.

"Sure thing Tohsaka," Shirou responded as he fished out his hardening cock from his pants, and the Shota did like usually did when Rin needed to be recharge and inserted his majestic cock into her wet and sensitive pussy. Rin came for the first time that night as Shirou's fat head went totally inside of her, and she came again when more of his shaft entered, and the head battered against her cervix. Rin knew that she came a lot, but that didn't matter as they just needed to achieve mutual orgasm once to transfer some of his Od, into Rin.

Rin repeatedly came around Shirou's thick cock, as it knew every single one of her weak spots and soon enough reduced her to a stuttering and weak legged mess. For body just couldn't handle the amount of pleasure that Shirou made her experience. And Shirou had gotten very good at using his oversized dick to cause as much pleasure as possible.

Their fun came to an end; however, as Shirou finally came at the same time, Rin did, which got her batteries recharged. The mutual orgasm they experienced was so powerful, it caused their circuits to flick fully on. Which caused the Summoning Circles to activate, which resulted in the summoned pair of female Servants got a full view of their Master's fucking one another, with going wide-eyed as they saw the heat that Shirou was packing. With one, in particular, becoming wet instantly upon seeing the hung Shota that was Shirou Emiya.

However, the show came to an end, then Rin turned her head and saw the two Servants just standing there with wide eyes and just looked as Shirou pulled his huge cock out of her well-fucked pussy. A river of thick cum spilled from Rin's love tunnel as she tried to get her brain to work again.

Though thankfully, Shirou's simple response to their guests was all Rin needed to get working again. "Oh, hello there? Are you Servants?" He asked, and that was when Rin exploded.

Xxx

Arturia Pendragon, Servant Lancer of the Fifth Holy Grail War, breathed heavily as she looked at the sleeping form of her Master. One Shirou Emiya, the adopted son of her previous Master, a man she hated with all her heart. But that hate didn't extend to his son, no what Arturia felt for Shirou was quite the opposite, in fact.

What she felt for Shirou, her Master as she stared at his sleeping form, was pure unbridled lust. Arturia was utterly aroused, which one would easily able to guess going by her rock hard nipples that capped her large breasts, which tented her leotard.

And if she were to stand up, they would able to see pussy juice running down her leg that was being unleashed by her throbbing cunt as it desired to be filled by Shirou's fat cock which she had gotten a full view of after being summoned alongside that other Servant, Atalante in the form of a Berserker.

And it was because her Master hit the only fetish that the King of Knights possessed and what turned her on like no other. And that was young-looking boys with huge cocks, she had plenty of fantasies of going down to the stalls and having the young squires does her royal body in thick layers of cum. But that fantasy had remained a fantasy, but the current situation was slowly making that dream a reality. As there was just something about her Master's body that just made him so much more enticing. Like it just asked to be violated by big breasted women such as herself.

Arturia continued to remain still for a few minutes, but a voice in the back of her head, which sounded suspiciously like Merlin told her to just let go and fuck the boy and finally get relief.

Arturia lasted only for five more minutes before her lust got to her.

The Lancer Servant stood up and vanished her clothes, leaving her body entirely naked and on display for all to see. But the only one who would get to gaze upon the feminine flesh of Arturia Pendragon would be Shirou Emiya.

Arturia ripped off the sheet that covered the man who looked like a child's body, which gave her almost access to the thick cock her mind and body desired.

She looked at the bulge that Shirou large cock created, and with a single movement, she ripped off the piece of clothing and freed the man meat she so desired.

Arturia went down on her knees and wrapped a hand around the already thick member and began to jerk to hardness, and immediately pre-cum began to ooze forth, which made the process easier as her hand was covered in the stuff soon enough. Arturia gave it a lick, and she felt her virgin cunt convulse in orgasm from the taste alone.

Yes, her Master was the perfect one for her.

Soon enough, Shirou was at full hardness at did not waste a second before she mounted his holy shaft, the thing piercing through her hymen and cervix, Shirou's cockhead immediately finding a home within the depth of her womb.

And Arturia's face immediately went full O as all the pleasure hit her at once her body and cunt convulsing around Shirou's cock as it tried to milk cum into the now egg-producing womb as it prepared itself to be impregnated. Her draconic blood making it possible for a spiritual existence such as her to bear a child, her Master's child.

"Lancer?" Shirou asked as he woke up to his Servant, having decided to mount his shaft, like so many women, had done before her. But he could see that in the Servant's eyes, there was a predatory look that wasn't present in theirs.

"Stay silent, Master," Arturia growled as she began to move up and down his shaft at a rapid pace. "I am going to fuck you until you go soft and not even then, so stay laying down," She said, and Shirou obeyed the order.

And so Shirou was ridden by Arturia, the entire knight until the morning. The boy cumming liters over and over again as Avalon now worked overtime due to the presence of Arturia. And continuously replenished Shirou's balls with fat loads of cum. This resulted in Arturia bloating up like a balloon and the two ending up in a sea of cum that had managed to leak out from the Servant's cunt.

And that continued until Sakura walked in that morning as the proud King of Knights cock drunk and with a stomach that looked like I had swollen a person, but it was just her womb filled with cum.

"Cock, I love Shirou's cock. I love his big fat Shota cock," Arturia delusionally spoke, but a big happy grin was on her face, and that was all the satisfaction that Shirou needed.

And while that happened, a wizard stuck in a tower smiled for it seemed that his plan had come along nicely with Arturia obtaining happiness. Now he just wondered when the harem was going to come together properly.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which story will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here. And a forum where updates a posted a link is on my profile page.


	52. Waifu Gacha - 1

A/N:

Waifu Gacha[Waifu Catalog/Multiverse, starts in Worm] – Chapter 1

The redone version of Waifu Gacha. I didn't really like how the first Chapter turned out, so I am doing this. Though this time, there will be no Futa, rather big dicked animal cocked shota. (Saving Futa for the Shield Hero one if that ever becomes a thing.) Inspired by my original three R34 Economy snippets.

**Build: **

World: Worm(+1200)

Drawbacks: Freemium Hell(+100)

Binding: Shrouds of Power – Rainbow Shroud(-600)

Lures: Were Musk[Custom Lure: Grants a Were(wolf) transformation]-(100) – Forms: Human/Were/Full

Perks: Porn Physics(-5), Toggle Fertility(-5), Healthy Children(-5), Body Adaptation[Locked: Shota](-5), Possesess[Hessian Lobo: Full Wolf Form](-50), Sticky Fingers(-5), Fairy Feast(-10), All Talents and Defences[-Social Talent](-175),

Powers: Reiatsu(-5),Haki(-5), Aura and Semblance[Super Aura Reinforcement](-15), Ultimate Persona[Super Loki](-15)

Custom Catch-a-Ride Heavens-Build: Shadow Border Spaceship[With Da Vinci Lily AI](-30)

Thank you for your purchase for choosing the Freemium Hell drawback you will get a Tickets to chose one Tier 6 and below Waifu and a roll to get one of any rank. More roll points have to be earned through actions.

Xxx

The light of my computer screen lit up my one-room apartment as I went through the motions of life like I had been doing for the past two months. Writing, reading, and playing games to deal with the fact that my family was gone.

My parents and siblings, all of them gone in just a moment at no fault of their own; my dad had been obeying the laws of the road, but the guy driving the truck had not.

And so they had died, and I was left without them.

Sometimes thoughts entered my mind of just joining them, but every single time I hesitated and did not do it like usual. For I was too much of a coward to go through with it, and my parents would have wanted me to live.

But life was just empty now, much more than usual.

And so I developed into my fantasies harder than usual to escape this world.

My phone beeped, and I thought it was one of my still-living relatives sending some messages of love. It was nice, but it just didn't do that much for me.

I picked up my phone and looked at the message that I had gotten, but it was not from anyone I knew.

"_Your life stagnated. _

_Sorrow fills your heart. _

_Do you wish to start a new life? _

_The Company will provide. _

_One filled with unconditional love. _

_The cost is your old self. _

_Do you accept it?_

_Yes/No."_

_This has to be some kind of spam. _I thought to myself as I looked at the very cryptic message that was displayed on the screen of my phone, unlike anything I had seen before. But something told me this wasn't a scam, and what did I really have to lose. My money and information not that I cared about any of that right now.

And the name that was used, ticked something in my mind and I but I couldn't connect whatever that dot was at that moment.

So I just pressed the button.

And my vision went dark.

Xxx

Taylor flipped the page of the book she was reading as her spiders continued to produce the silk she needed to weave and finish her costume. _Maybe I should call myself Weaver? _Taylor thought to herself as she turned another page. She was so glad she had managed to get the electric heater set up, or else the basement would be much, much colder with the early April air that blew outside.

Though there was sadly a long time until she had a useful costume and in the meantime, she had to deal with the trashcan that was Winslow and the trio.

"And dad is still depressed," Taylor muttered as she put down her book and focused on her bugs on every single one of her bugs that were in the radius that her power covered. Though her attention was pulled towards some bugs that were getting thrown off by something in the small garden attached to their house that was moving slightly.

_Is it a dog or a cat? _She asked herself, but that theory was quickly disproven as the feedback she got from her bugs, was not the sensation of fur, but something similar to when they walked upon clean skin. _Is there a homeless person sleeping in our garden? _

Taylor grabbed her chair and placed it against the wall to look through the small window that was letting in the early morning sun and out onto the garden.

Taylor's eyes went towards where she could feel her bugs on whoever was out in her garden. _That's a child!_ She mentally yelled as she saw the small and apparently naked child that was lying unconscious on her family's property.

"How the fuck, why the fuck is there a child out there," She hizzed as she left the basement and entered the first floor of her home and went towards the door quickly putting on a pair of shoes, as she exited the door and went into the garden through the fence at the side.

Taylor quickly removed the bugs from the child as she ran over to the small human. Who was thankfully alive going the movements and breathing, and they also had animal ears? _Wait, what?_ Taylor thought as her mind re-examined what was attached to the top of the child's head and behind. A pair of fluffy animal ears and a very fluffy tail the very much moved.

"Definitely a boy," Taylor commented as she flipped him onto his back to see if there were any injuries. "Thankfully, there is none, he only has a…" Taylor's mind went somewhat blank as she saw the large and furry testicles to what very much looked like an animal's cock sheath. "Yeah, definitely a boy. I, ah, the fuck do I do, the fuck do I do?" Taylor asked herself as she a very obvious Parahuman child on her hand, did she need to call the PRT, she probably should. "But first get him out of the cold, he must be freezing," Taylor said to herself as she picked up the boy, and tried to not focus on his apparently animalistic genitalia. _Is he what they called a Case53?_ She thought as carried the child into her home. And now she was very thankful that her father worked during weekends.

Though here previous thoughts were getting betrayed as she carried the boy, she was accidentally stimulating his crotch. And Taylor didn't have to look down to know what was currently grinding against her chest, and unknowingly to her releasing a bunch of pheromones that was starting to make the young Parahuman worked up.

Taylor ignored the cock's smell as it was further stimulated by her walking up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"This is just fucked and weird," Taylor said as she laid the still unconscious Parahuman boy on her bed, and now Taylor got a look at the rather majestic cock she had caused to become fully erect. "Dog penis," Was all she had to say as she saw the boy red canine length out of the sheath it had previously been in. With the tipped head now releasing a slowly pulsating stream of pre-cum running down the length which smell and pheromones was starting to cloudy up her mind.

"Is it going to go away on its own?" Taylor asked as her eyes went up and down the definitely over a feet long piece of sexual meat from the pointy tip to the knot, inflated base right above the sheath itself. And as she just stared at it, Taylor's mind continued to be filled naughty thoughts about animal cocks. Bringing forth a fetish she had but could not indulge in. All the while, her pussy was starting to moisten up. "Should I fix this. It is my fault; it's like this?" Taylor asked herself as she tried to rationalize the fact she was thinking about sucking the cock of a young child. She did not know the name off.

And Taylor was also pretty sure doing that would both be pedophilia and rape. Still, the desire to fill her mouth with meat continued to rise. "Gah, what is wrong with you, Taylor get your head on straight," Taylor slapped herself to shock her out of her thoughts, which helped as she offloaded her lust into her bugs. "I should get some clothes for, and I hope he wakes up soon," Taylor muttered as she left her bedroom and entered her dad's bedroom to find a t-shirt and some male underwear.

Taylor just hoped that thick erection would go in between her leaving and returning, or else something dirty would probably. And at that thought, Taylor shivered as she felt her damp pussy start to leak through her panties and down her legs as her nipples hardened.

Xxx

"Ahh, shit, ah fuck, ah!" I moaned as I stroked my brand new length, I didn't know what had happened. I didn't even know if what I was experiencing was even real or if this was just a dream, my mind had conjured up after falling asleep at my desk.

But I didn't really care.

I just focused on the pleasure, I just focused on the pure lust that was running through my veins, as I stroked with both of my small hands the erect canine cock that was attached to my crotch instead of my normal human dick.

But I didn't care, it felt so good to stroke the tipped and red member. I could feel the heat the member, generated as it pulsed in my hand, that was coated by the stream of pre-cum leaked from the tip and ran down my length.

I could feel the pressure built up in my nuts as they began to churn and produce a shit ton of cum, it seemed that my dream here would allow me to achieve Eigaka level's cumshots, which fit with my new dream shota body.

"Argh!" I screamed as I achieved release and let loose ropes of thick cum from my canine dick slit, which splattered right on the girl that was standing right in front of me, at the end of the bed I was sitting on. I plastered her with thick ropes of cum, with some of it going straight into her mouth.

I didn't really know what to think as I stared at the cum covered dark-haired girl while I held my still hard doggy cock in my hand.

And the girl stared at me, her eyes wide behind her glasses, she was about to speak, but as she did, she swallowed the thick jelly-like cum that was in her mouth. And as a result, she let out a very loud moan that sounded very orgasmic as she just dropped to her knees.

I was about to speak, but my mind stopped thinking as a particular scent filtered through my head, and what could only be described as an animal instinct overtook my mind. For I smelled the scent of fertile female pussy, of a woman that was basically in heat and ready to be impregnated by a male.

And that male was me.

I leaped from the bed and tackled the girl onto the floor my mind filled with animal desire as I ripped the clothes from her body, she tried to protest, but I just began filling her mouth with my tongue. Which, just caused her to moan like a whore, as her tongue was dominated by own, my now even harder cock leaking pre-cum.

I didn't care that I was going to rape her, dream girl or not. There was only one thing that filled my mind at the moment.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck! _

Was the singular word that filled my mind as I aligned my canine cock with her sopping wet cunt that was waiting to be breed.

And I showed my thick length in, everything with the exception of my knot as her pussy would not spread further. Still, I had enough fun violating her womb, as my tipped head pierced her cervix, and she cried out. But soon enough, her cries of pain turned to pleasure and telling me to keep fucking her womb even harder, and my bestial mind complied with the desires of my mate.

I realized inside of her, filling her womb over and over again, overfilling and making her stomach bloat with just pure white cum. And while I did instinctively activated a brand new gift that I had gotten and black tentacles went into her ears.

And that was until both of were spent we collapsed together into a sweet embrace.

Xxx

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me," I apologized for the third with a down head. For I had woken up again, and I had quickly realized that I was not dreaming, and this was very much reality. Just not my own reality. "I just you and this desire just filled me, I am very sorry raping you," I apologized again as knowledge filled my head, telling me what had happened and how I ended up in this situation.

Suffice it to say I had made a deal with the Company, and I had become a customer of theirs and gained access to the Waifu Catalog. A way to get unconditional love in the form of waifus, that would forever love you with the right amount of brainwashing.

And in doing so, I had escaped from my shitty life, and ended up with this new life.

And it was off to a great start with me raping a girl, though she seemed oddly calm, or maybe she still drunk on the sexual high I had sent her through. Or perhaps it had been the instinctual brainwashing and binding of her person.

Honestly, I didn't know what to do.

"It's, it's fine," Taylor Hebert responded, and yes, it was that Taylor, as I had ended up in the world of Worm. Though I only knew it was her as she had muttered out her name the first time I had apologized. "It would be hypocritical of me to say it did not want to do the same to you while you were unconscious," Taylor replied with a tone that spoke of satisfaction as she patted her cum filled womb that leaked out creating a puddle which she was sitting in.

"Yeah, that was probably still my fault. My body produces pheromones that get people horny you got a severe dosage. However, it seems that production has lowered immensely," I told her as knowledge filled my head. It was from the perk I had seemingly purchased. Were Musk, which had combined with my accusation of Hessian Lobos form. Which had turned me into a Werewolf, which was why I now had a canine cock, along with ears and a tail.

"Not really your fault, we can't really choose what kind of power we have," Taylor responded.

"I don't think that's the case, in my situation. Cause I think I made a deal with something, and ended here and with these powers," I explained. And that was the truth, I didn't really remember how it had gone down, but going by my new knowledge. I had made deliberate purchases of powers.

"That sounds like that have horrifying implications… Actually, I think I didn't get your name?" Taylor asked.

"Ah, its…" I was about to respond, but I stopped as when I tried to tell her my name, but I found myself not being able too. As I couldn't remember what it was, I still remembered my life, I always remembered my family. But the memory of my name was gone from my mind. _Was this the price I had to pay_? I asked myself as I remembered the message I had gotten had said. But I still needed to give Taylor a name to use. "Anders, Anders S. Viking," Was the name I gave. As I had decided to use the full version of my online handle as it could function as a real name.

"Anders, huh? Well, I had originally wanted to give you these to wear. Now they are kinda dirty," Taylor said as she lifted up a t-shirt, and what I guessed were a pair of boxers that were now covered in my cum.

"Sorry, but I don't really need it," I told her as I could just make whatever outfit I wanted. As the Company had given me the Rainbow Shroud of Power, which was made with all elemental Shrouds, which gave Lantern like power along with environmental benefits. And I had imparted a shard, not the full version of it onto Taylor, which was what was slowly adjusting her mind to loving me. Which I couldn't find myself to be bothered with, as it would nice to have a person that loved you and would never betray you. And if my new knowledge was accurate, I was going to summon a lot more girls who would be programmed to love me with all of their heart. And I had no problem with that as I had now been put on the no moral consequence train and I wasn't getting off it. But I stil a bit pissed about raping Taylor as it hadn't set right with me as the word yes hadn't been spoken until after I had put it in her.

I activated the Shroud and generated a very familiar Black Coat around my body, for you could not go wrong with that. And it was very comfortable to wear, and it did not irritate my new crotch at all.

"That is a very neat trick, one of your powers?" She asked.

"More like a piece of equipment," I responded, and the awkwardness just continued to hang in the air. The two of just continued to look awkwardly at each other until Taylor finally spoke again.

"I am going to go and clean myself up, so that I clear my head, cause I think I am still in shock," At that she stood up and a rush of cum spilled out of her cunt.

"That sounds like a good idea, and I'm going to clean this up in the meantime," I proposed, and Taylor nodded.

"I, I would appreciate that," She responded as she walked out of her bedroom, my eyes followed her swaying ass. And honestly, Taylor was doing herself a disservice in regards to her appearance. Cause that was an ass worth fighting for.

Xxx

Taylor let out a breath of fresh air as she stepped out of the shower, her body was now entirely clean of Anders' cum. Though she had eaten some of the delicious white liquid that had fallen out her pussy while she had walked into the bathroom.

"At least he kept his word," She stated out loud as she saw that her bedroom was no longer covered in his supernatural sized cumloads. And there was only a small stench of musky cum smell that still lingered in the air. Though that would soon disappear with the open window letting in the fresh air.

Taylor still really didn't know what to think about Anders and what he had done. He had raped her, that was a fact. But Taylor, didn't feel anger towards the guy. She actually felt kinda content like that had meant to be, for even if it had been rape, it had just felt so good; Taylor did very much remember screaming for Anders to fuck her harder with that doggy cock of his. And she had also very much wanted to fuck him, before he had fucked her. Though while his pheromones had made her horny, it had been her own mind that had wanted to jump him.

Though at the very least she wasn't a virgin anymore, so Emma could take a massive L on that front. Cause she kinda wanted to know Anders, now that they had been intimate. For it was very clear from her perspective that while Anders looked like a child, that was around the same age as Vista or even younger. He did not have the mind of a child and acted very much older than appearance said he was. And since that was the case, she would very much like to have sex with him again.

For that canine cock had filled her cunt out to the brim and had made her feel like a woman that actually had a chance.

_Getting a little ahead of yourself there, Taylor, how about you actually get to know him first and what his situation is? _Taylor told herself as she put on her clothes. From what he had said before she took her shower, it sounded like he had made a deal with the devil or something like that.

And probably wanted to know where he had ended up.

Taylor went downstairs, and pleasant scent that was not the smell of Anders' cock and cum filled her nose, no this was the scent of food.

"Oh, you're done, Taylor? I thought that you deserved a better apology, so I cooked some food. A simple meal. Thankfully you had some rice, chicken, and spices," Anders said as his small body carried to plates to the kitchen table.

_Had been in the shower that long? _She asked herself as she took a seat at the table, though, as she took a quick look at the clock and saw that it was two. And Taylor realized that she had spent close to an hour just standing mindlessly underneath the showerhead.

"Thank you, Anders, you didn't really have to," Taylor spoke as she filled up their glasses with cold water.

"Maybe, but I was getting hungry, and you're probably too, aren't you?" Anders asked, and Taylor nodded her head in response. "So how about we just talk and put everything on the table. But first of I am Anders S. Viking."

"Taylor Hebert."

"Nice to meet you, Taylor. Now, do you know where I am?" He asked, and so their conversation began all the while they ate the delicious food Anders had made. Taylor never thought white rice could taste so good, but apparently, it could. And so learned a few things about Anders, and via her own words. She had learned that he was from another Earth, and that just like her, he had lost family though more than she had. And so in his sorrow, he had made a deal with something called the Company and granted powers, and the ability to use their services. The cost, being unable to return to his previous life. And Taylor couldn't help but feel sympathy for him as he explained his situation and as it came to an end. Taylor knew that she had to stay by his side, or the worst scenario might happen. And Taylor could use someone to be with, someone that at least seemed to care about her. Even if they had known each other for less than an hour. And she had even admitted to having powers.

"So Anders, what do you plan to now?" Taylor asked as she folded her arms.

"Honestly, I don't know I think I will look for a way to leave this reality for another one," He said, and Taylor felt a pang in her heart. No, she didn't want him to leave. "Though only after doing some good. Cause from your explanation, this place is a trash heap."

"Yeah, I don't disagree with you on that," She responded earnestly for Earth was a pile of trash, especially Brockton Bay.

"So, I thought maybe the two of us could do some good together?" He asked, and Taylor blinked.

"You want to work with me even though, I can only control bugs?" She asked.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice girl Taylor. And I think we could both use someone to talk to. And don't worry about powers. Cause I am capable of enhancing yours with my own exponentially," He stated with a smug smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can give you a shroud of your own to make your own costume and even get the ability to fly, and a bunch of other stuff. I kinda do wanna help people now that I can, for with great power, comes great responsibly and also apparently great babes," Anders joked, and Taylor let out a snort at the cheesy line. "And I honestly can't see myself going the pure evil villain route."

"Even so, I don't think that the two of us can do a lot on our own," Taylor stated while Anders might be strong, they were still outmatched numbers-wise.

"I think we can use the Company's services to fix that for their main product helps with that."

"And what is that?"

"The selling of clones of various females from across the multiverse apparently going by the stuff they put into my brain," He explained.

"Oh?" Was the only sound she let out.

"We don't have to deal with that right now, so how about we first just clean up our dishes?" He asked, and Taylor nodded, and she hoped that Anders would cock dinner. "And while we do so, find a way to explain me, to your dad."

"Just tell him that you're my boyfriend, that you're suffering from dwarfism, and that you needed a place to stay for a few nights due to, you know what," Taylor said, and she hoped that Anders picked up on what she was saying.

"Don't want to use their deaths like that, but when telling a lie, it is best to mix in as much truth as possible," Anders stated, and Tayor nodded her head.

Xxx

"Taylor, would you allow me to be honest for a moment?" I asked Taylor as we sat on her bed after we had eaten dinner together with Danny.

"Uh yeah, sure Anders?" Her tone being one of confusion.

"Your dad is a very sad and depressing man."

"I can't disagree with you on that."

"And I can't believe our bluff worked, he didn't even question the fact that you were going to have a boy in the house."

"Yeah."

"Your dad needs to get laid."

"Yeah." And it took Taylor five seconds to realize what she had responded too. "Wait, what? D-don't say stuff like that out of the blue. I just got a nasty image in my head."

"Heh, heh, sorry," I responded with a chuckle as I scratched the back of my head.

"Though you might be right, dad has been a mess ever since mom died two years ago. Not that I've been much better," I heard her mutter.

"The best solution I think would be to just talk to him, but that involves the action of talking, and it seems that we're all trash at that," I quipped, which did get her to chuckle a bit.

"Anyway, so you talked about that you could give me a copy of that Shroud of yours?" Taylor asked as she poked at my Shroud, which currently looked like the Black Coat.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want it. Cause I need to infuse it into your body, and once you get it, can't be removed." I warned her, though not that it meant anything, even if it had affected her mind; I don't think she would have said no to what I was offering.

"I am sure about this, and it will probably make for a much better costume than the one I was making," Taylor responded downplaying the quality of the outfit that she had made on her lonesome.

"Yeah, it is better, but I think yours would have done well. Honestly, if you wanted, you could probably make bank on selling the silk, you produce with your spiders. Cause that stuff is high demand," I told her, and Taylor just looked at me like I had just told her the secrets of the universe.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe, I am not an economist, and I don't know the law regarding Parahuman produced material. Probably have to ask a lawyer or that PRT thing you told me about," I stated, and I kept acting like I didn't already know about this world. For honestly, it didn't really matter, and I thought it would be better to do it this way.

"Well, I don't know either, so how do we do this?" Taylor asked as she looked at me, and boy, I wasn't used to being the smallest person in the room.

"Well, just laid down on the bed, and let me do the rest," I told her as I prepared the Shroud to finish what it had started to make Taylor fully mine.

"Like this?" The tall girl asked as she laid her head in between my spread legs as she laid down on the bed. My back currently up against the wall due to how her rather nice bed was positioned.

"That is good fine," I told the Bug Master, as I placed my hands on the side of her head and I saw her face go slightly red. "And now just relax and don't panic. This won't hurt you," I told Taylor as my outfit turn multicolored as it began to spread over the body. It covered her head to toe as it absorbed her clothes and replaced it with itself, as I knew what to do. And to seemingly cement my ownership over her, it drew a womb tattoo on her navel. The spread-out Shroud cut itself off from the main part and became its own thing fully becoming Taylors. Though it first fully needed to install itself into her mind. So, for now, it turned into the clothes Taylor had been wearing.

"Was that it?" She asked. "I don't really feel any different from before."

"It just needs to install itself first, you should feel a difference in the morning," I explained.

"Ah, okay, that makes sense, I think. Though I don't think I have the knowledge to talk about that," Taylor joked and gave a genuine smile.

"I don't think I do either, but that is what the Shroud is telling me," I responded, and wasn't that the truth. I didn't have onboard AI like JARVIS or Friday. But something more like a better version of Alexa without the voice. I just asked, and it answered questions and did things.

"I think most Tinkers would be jealous of something like that, if what I've read on the net is accurate," She responded.

"If they are the guys whose powers allow them to build Sci-Fi stuff, I think they would."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Sit here and talk, fall asleep and try and go out and be big-damned heroes tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. But first, I want to pat that heads of yours and scratch those adorable ears of yours," Taylor stated. Before I knew it, I found our positions reversed with my head on Taylor's lap, and she began to scratch my ears, and I let out a pleasant growl.

"Wow, you really are a dog."

"Wolf, I am a big bad wolf that is going to blow your house away," I protested by I just melted at her touch.

"Sure you are, sure you are."

Xxx

"Ah, Taylor, your mouth is so good," I moaned as I watched Taylor's head eat my wolf cock, her throat devouring my long length. Her throat bulged as it tried to contain my sheer girth.

We had fallen asleep in the bed after Taylor decided to molest my ears, for a right half an hour. And so I had woken up to Taylor giving me a blowjob.

She didn't respond to my words verbally, but her moans got louder, and her bobbing got faster as she coated my red canine length in her saliva. Of course, she wasn't able to take everything in, only about half of it, which would still be above the size of an adult cock. The rest of my shaft that was free was being worked on by Taylor's brand new breasts. For it seemed that during the night that the Shroud had done it magic and enhanced Taylor's physique, enhancing her already innate beauty into something much more. And giving her the curves and breasts she had always dreamed of.

Her breasts were now lovely mammaries that looked like they belonged more on a milf with the large nipples and areola that capped them, rather than on a teenager's body.

"I'm going to blow!" I shouted as I saw my knot increase in size, and I could feel it starting to twitch hard inside of her hot and warm mouth.

And in response, Taylor tried to go balls deep and take as much as possible into her throat and mouth as I unloaded into her.

Cum spilled out of her nose and the side of her mouth as it got backed up down in her throat, eventually it got too much for to take, and Taylor pulled off, and I coated her face and now very fat chest in cum.

"Fuck Taylor that was amazing," I moaned as my tipped canine cock went into its relatively small looking sheath.

"Glad you liked it though now I have to wash again," Taylor complained as she licked away some cum and let out a deep moan. "Fuck, you are tasty."

"Well, I am glad you like it."

"I do. And this new body of mine," Taylor stated as she smiled while cupping her new head-sized breasts. "Oh, you can just eat shit, Emma, who is the sexiest girl in school now. Definitely glad that I got the Shroud now."

"Well, I am happy that you are happy. And it is working fully now?" I asked, as I appreciated her new thickness.

"Yeah, it is fucking amazing, and that is a lot of new powers, and it even improved my own," Taylor said happily. _And there is also the fact that you don't get conflict nagged by QA anymore, for it is now assimilated with you. _I thought with a smile for that was at least what the Shroud told me had happened to the Shard.

"That is one of the benefits of it," I told her.

"Yeah, I know it told me too. Which is pretty weird, but very helpful, and this Aura stuff is also cool," She said as her skin shone with yellow light for a few brief seconds. "Though it isn't telling me about that Reiatsu stuff?"

"Yeah, the Shroud seems to help with Aura and Semblance usage, but not Reiatsu, which is irritating, but it is something that can be fixed. Though its not really that much of a priority," I stated.

"And how do we do that?" Taylor asked.

"With the help of the company, of course, since with it, we can get someone to help teach us," I informed Taylor, and I already had a very sexy kitten in mind.

"You know morally speaking, I should really object to the enslavement of another person, but I don't really care as you did enslave me," Taylor said, and my eyes went wide. "And that you knew who I was the moment I said my name."

"So you know?" I asked with a bit of a tremble in my voice.

"I do, the Shroud told me the second I woke up that I was your property now, with this representing your ownership of me," Taylor said as she patted the now visible womb tattoo. "And I don't care, I don't care that you technically lied to me and used me. Cause I can feel you, Anders, I can feel your desires, and I can tell that you wanted me. Desired me. That you want to help me, and so I can't get mad at you for… that…Master…" Taylor whispered into my ears, and immediately, my cock surged out of its sheath again due to the seductive tone of her voice.

"Taylor, I-!" I started to speak, but Taylor just placed a finger on my lips.

"As I said I don't care I love you, Anders, I love you, Master. Now shut up and fuck your slave's new slutty body," Taylor said as she aliened her hairless pussy with my canine cock.

And then she lowered herself onto it, and I thrusted resulting in her moaning like the bitch she was, and she was a bitch. She was my slutty bitch, I owned. Which mean that I cared for her, and so it was my responsibility to make her happy. And I knew one way to make her happy, and it was by railing that drenched cunt of hers.

"Yes, Master, fuck me. Fuck my dirty pussy, and buy a bunch of women cause more need to experience this doggy cock of yours. To have your knot break their pussy. Make them your slaves Master, and show them true happiness by fucking them like you're doing to me right now," Taylor spoke as her body experienced pure ecstasy. And I continued to give it to her for an hour straight.

And it seemed that we would have to get brunch instead of breakfast after we were finished.

Xxx

"You cum way too much, you know that Master?" Taylor stated with a cheeky smile as we sat the kitchen table the clock being ten am.

We were so lucky that Danny left early in the morning, cause I was sure him actually hearing me having sex with his daughter would snap him right out of the funk he was in. And I did not want to be on the receiving end of that, I might hare Aura and be basically an unkillable Werewolf, but dad with a shotgun was still a frightening image.

"I bought a perk that made it so we work under Porn Physics so you can joy my cock fully without damaged and having your womb bloated up to insane proportions," I explained before I gave Taylor a look. "And no calling me Master, just call me Anders."

"I know you want that, but I want to get a rise out of you, so I will be calling you Master while we're alone," Taylor said with a smile which spoke of mischief.

And it seemed that she was already in a much better headspace thanks to the Shroud and the brainwashing, of course.

"I'm going to regret making you mine."

"No, you won't." Well, she got me there, for I liked Taylor very much. And I would never get rid of her. For she was was my bitch and a part of my pack. "So, what do we do first?"

"First, I think we should buy some new companions and then eat breakfast and bond over it," I stated.

"Huh, that does sound like a good idea. So how do you exactly buy these sexy girls? Cause I assume they are sexy? Is it some sort of auction?" Taylor rapidly asked.

"Eh, kinda, and the should very much be. I do it with an app called Waifu Catalog that is installed into my Shroud. Though I can't purchase them directly as I took a drawback called Freemium Hell, that requires to spend earned points to summon girls. The more point I use, the greater chance of getting a more powerful woman," I explained, for with this system doing ten-point rolls were the best as there you got the highest chance to gain waifu of a high tier. And the best usage of your points for the most part cause. For if you used ten points and got a one, you would not get nine points back. They were lost to the void.

"So you're gambling for sexy women if I got that right?" Taylor asked.

"Pretty much, though for doing that, I was allowed to pick one tier six and below waifu for free and a single ten-point roll. Though I am going to do the random roll first," I said as I brought up the app. The Shroud generating a holographic image above my palm.

"Why so, Master?" She asked, and I just gave her the look.

"Because while the chance is low, there is still one of us getting someone that can help with Reiatsu training, and if we do, I can use the ticket for someone else," I explained.

"Yeah, then talking about statistics that is the most optimal way to do it, though you're probably going to get extremely unlucky," Yeah Taylor was right about that for I was the guy that had just gotten Skadi in less than five tickets.

"Well… Hopefully, that won't be the case," I just said in response.

"We will see Master."

"Thank you for supporting your Master Taylor. I appreciate the words of encouragement," I grumbled as I hit the roll button, and yeah, they had FGO'd this as I saw a spinning card that turned around to reveal.

Nezha.

Fuck, this was FGO.

Well, it could have been much worse.

And a second later she appeared on the floor in front of us.

"So, who is that?" Taylor asked as she looked at the Chinese Lancer from Journey to the West.

"That is Nezha, from Journey to the West, if you know that story," I answered as I went to my ticket and wrote in who I wanted to use it on.

"I do though, I don't recognize her name specifically so what kind of women can you get if you can get apparently totally fictional characters?" Taylor asked.

"Everyone kind from all over the Omniverse, for apparently if it is fiction in one universe, it's real in another one."

"Again, that makes sense, though you're really good at explaining stuff," Taylor said mockingly as she placed her hands on her now fat hips. "The same is true for my Earth as well, right?"

"You don't have to be mean," I said as I called forth Yoruichi, the sexiest cat in Bleach. "And yes it was."

And she appeared asleep right next to Nezha.

"Wow, you're right about the sexy department, cause I am sure I just became Bisexual from looking at all that chocolate. Well, at least Sophia hasn't turned me into a racist bitch," Taylor commented, and I snorted a bit, though, at the mention of the bitch, I felt the need to wring her neck. "So why are they asleep?"

"A precaution made by the Company as many are really strong, so they won't wake until I've bound them like I did you."

"Again, that makes a lot of sense," Taylor said as her flesh jiggled. Man, she was in full bully mode, wasn't she?

"So mean," I muttered as the Rainbow Shroud flowed onto their bodies and integrated with their forms.

And soon enough, the process was over.

And the two of them woke up.

"Servant Lancer, Nezha is ready to be used," Nezha announced as she kneeled before me.

"So 'Master,' might I know where I am?" Yoruichi asked as she crossed her arms.

"How about we talk over some food, and I answer all your questions. Nezha, would you like to join us?"

"Servants do require food, but if Master allows it. I would like to join you."

"Great, then I start making some stuff."


	53. Waifu Gacha - 2

Waifu Gacha[Waifu Catalog/Multiverse, starts in Worm] – Chapter 2

xxx

"So this world is like one of those American Superhero Comics?" Yoruichi asked as she looked across the American city from her count had a population of about 350K or so humans.

"It is, but it is a hell of a lot more depressing and just sad with it slowly spiraling into destruction," Her Master.

Yes, Master.

Anders S. Viking was her Master, and this Yoruichi was his slave, and she was perfectly fine with it, for she had been made to think like that. And she knew that, and didn't really care. For with the Shroud of Power, she knew Anders' desires and knew that he desired her very much. And there was also the fact that she wasn't the original Yoruichi Shihoin, she was a clone of the original. But again, as thanks to the Shroud, Yoruichi didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was Anders, her Master right now.

Sure she would miss her friends, but Anders was the only person she cared about now. Of course, there were her fellow slave sisters, but even then, they were not more important than Anders to her. Though even if he was her Master, and that she was not the original, that did not mean that she wouldn't tease him and have fun with him. And if he wanted her to train him, she would be a hard teacher. Just because Anders was her Master, that didn't mean she would change herself too much.

Though she did hope that the little wolf would breed her tonight, cause her insides were damp due to her feline smell reacting to the animal pheromones he was giving off.

"So, we are out to eradicate evil?" Nezha asked one of her fellow slaves, though a being that was different from her. She was apparently a Servant, a shard of a Heroic Spirit, a person that in her universe that had been removed from the Cycle of Reincarnation and had been immortalized through their deeds. And Yoruichi recognized her name as being one of the characters in the Journey to The West.

"If that is what Taylor wants, she wants to go and be a hero, and I want to support her in that endeavor," Anders explained, and Taylor blushed a bit in response. Yoruichi didn't really know what to think about the human girl, but she knew that she held hierarchy among the harem as she was the one that Anders favored a lot and hand been the first to be bound.

"Yeah, I want to go and fix this city," She replied.

Xxx

I couldn't help but smile as Taylor gave her answer. "Then we better change, cause we want to fit in with the others, right?" I asked, and Taylor smiled back as her Shroud changed.

The outfit that now covered her body and highlighted her curves as it clung tightly to her hips and breasts. Though thankfully, there was no nipple protrusion. As those suck worthy things were for my eyes only.

From what I could tell, it was similar in style to what her normal costume would look like. However, on her back, there were a pair of energy wings styled after a wasp's to help with the Shroud granted flight ability.

"What do you think, Master?" Taylor asked.

"It fits you well, now what about you two aren't you going to put on a costume as well?" I asked Nezha and Yoruichi.

"No!" They responded, and I could feel the imaginary sweet drop forming on my forehead. "Yeah, there is really no way of maintaining a secret identity for me due to my ears and tails. Can't hide that, and Taylor with her new bodacious body."

"I didn't realize that, yeah, everyone who knows me is going to think I got some sort of Shaper power, to look like this," She said as she cupped her huge breasts. "Though not that I care even if they figure it out they try to anything outside of costumes, they are going to regret it."

"Well, so you've got a bit of spine," I head Yoruichi mutter, and I just gave her the stink eye, and she just smirked in response. "But I think we've got to by on simple mask," She said as the Shroud stretched over face forming a half-mask. And I gave Nezha a mean pair of puppy eyes.

"Fine, I shall," The Chinese woman responded as she formed a half mask of her own.

"Yay!" I said in response to Nezha going along with our stupid stuff. "Great, Taylor, you will be Skitter, Yoruichi. You will be Raijin, and Nezha, you will be Lotus," I said, assigning each of them their superhero name.

"That is acceptable," Nezha replied.

"What about Anders? Are you not going to join us?" Yoruichi asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh I am, I just thought that I would do it last so that I could make a big show out of it," I stated as my Shroud shifted as my form began to expand, and grow. I got massive compared to my human form as I shifted into my bipedal wolf form.

I was now a two-meter tall, broad-chested wolfman of great stature, my fingers had become claws. And a mix of blue/white fur had grown all over my body, with my hair becoming a magnificent mane. My face extended and turned into a muzzle topped with a wet nose, that could now track a great deal of more smells than before.

"I think I will go by Lobo," I said to honor the form that I had possessed. Though as I looked at my girls, I saw their eye dilate, though not Taylor's as they were covered by her mask. Though from all three of them, I could smell the fresh pussy juice that their cunts had just splashed their panties with. And there was a part of me that just wanted tear of the Weregarurumon like outfit I had made and just fuck my horny bitches. But I wanted to get things done today. Cause we were close to when canon started actually, we had begun like a day before Taylor would initially have.

"Calm your tits, if you want it I can give it to you all three tonight, but we have to work and not just fuck," I told them, and they all just looked away. "Come now, its patrol time, let's find some crime."

Xxx

"We are bored. Were there not suppose to be villains?" Nezha asked as we stood on top of another rooftop like we had done when we started. Though this time, we had lunch in our hands in the form of sandwiches bought from a boardwalk shop with money that the tech part of my Shroud had hacked out of a couple of muggers bank accounts after we had handed them over to the police.

As a bit of an extra fuck you.

"I agree with the robot I expected to face some supervillains and get into a proper fight," Yoruichi complained as she ate tuna sandwich, perhaps she was a little bit more kitty than I had expected. "We've only been running into would-be muggers, helped an old lady carry her groceries, and even did the help down a kitten stuck in a tree."

"I think we did good, and that boy was delighted to get his pet back," Taylor said n response with a happy tone.

"I think he was happy about being pressed into your cleavage," Yoruichi quipped at the bug controller.

Taylor stuttered a bit before she responded. "Still, I got to test out how my power has improved." And it had, the Shroud had lived up to its name, and Taylor's range had increased by a few blocks, and she could now better control and use the insects she controlled senses. And with her Semblance, she could make a large mass into a superbug like the one she had in canon. Though this time, there was no Panacea involved. Which she could further improve with Armament Haki and Reiatsu. Though the only power she and the others hadn't gotten from me had been a Persona. Though to get that would probably require traveling to the Persona Universe. And speaking of Personas, I could feel the presence of Loki within my head. While it was Loki, it was not Akechi's Loki but my own super version with a much, much larger move set. And it could also be differentiated visually by the fact he had a reverse color scheme going for him.

"Villains don't act every single day, so we just got unlucky today, that is all, and I think they would rather move during the night," I said as my fangs bit into my meaty sandwich. And it would be one that would stay in my memories for a while simply because of the face the cashier was making while I ordered. Cause it was not every day, you saw a wolfman order a sandwich, alongside the thickest woman in town. And Taylor was massive even compared to Yoruichi's own assets, for I was sure the Shinigami was feeling a little breast envy at the moment. For they were some Orihime sized tits.

"Not even, something on, the police channel?" Nezha asked.

"Nope, it is a quiet day all things considered," I responded as the Shroud had not told me of anything significant going on after I adjusted it to listen in to police chatter.

"That suck." The Lancer responded as she finished her sandwich, as did the rest of us.

"How about we go for an hour more and stop for today, go shopping for dinner, prepare it, and then I try to come up with an explanation to tell my dad. Cause there is no hiding this," Taylor said as she cupped her huge bubbly ass.

"Might have to hold off on that for a bit, cause we're about to have guests, three people heading towards us at high speeds," Yoruichi said as she turned to the left, and so did the rest of us.

"Yeah, you're right, I can see them through my bugs, its Vista, Clockblocker of the Wards accompanied by who I think is Dauntless, yeah that is him he is the only that has a spear," Taylor informed us all.

"Huh? Honestly, I excepted them to show up much earlier than that when we were making the rounds," Cause that was what all ways seemed to happen. Cause then Taylor went out in costume, most of the time not even five minutes even before she ran straight into another cape. Here at least a few hours had gone by before that happened. "But let us great our fellow heroes politely. And Yoruichi, by that, I mean no sexual teasing and flaunting your stuff. Try to appear professional," I told the feline assassin, and she just gave me a pout.

"Fine," She whined as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Also masks, back on," I said as Vista violated space to just walk over to our building along Clockblocker, while Dauntless just flew. Good, she was a scary little monster, and I feared what she could do if she was shrouded. But my animal instinct said no as the girl hadn't become sexually mature yet, having yet to have her first period. Though that would probably happen if the Shroud was applied to her body.

"Hello there, I guess our wanderings through the city got to the ears of the city?" I asked, for that was what made a shit ton of sense and was the easiest explanation.

Dauntless was about to answer but was cut off by Clockerblocker, blurting the first thought that came to mind his mind. "Holy shit, did one of Hellhound's mutant dogs become sentient and decide to split?" Which resulted in him being elbowed by Vista while Dauntless quickly reprimanded him.

"Clock, language and don't insult people like that," He hissed by I was easily able to hear it. Though thanks to that comment, I saw an opportunity.

"Yeah, address mom by her proper name of Bitch would you the other is just insulting," The second I said that rooftop became dead silent.

Though that silence lasted for all of five seconds before Taylor broke down and began to laugh hard, with Yoruichi joining her. Nezha staying silent, though that was because she didn't seem to get why this was funny.

"Why thank you, Skitter couldn't even keep it going for five seconds," I fakely complained as I shaked my head.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take what you just said seriously. It was just so none sensical," Taylor replied as she recovered herself. Her flesh jiggling as she righted her position. Which seemed to entice both of the children, Clock, due to male hormones, and Vista due to envy of her form, and wishing she was that stacked.

"So Clock, do you wish that women like Skitter here were on the team? Want to touch?" I asked, which caused the teen to immediately remove his eyes from my girl's bodies. Though even if I had asked, I was not going to let him, as they were my bitches and were for my taste.

"I uh, yes, I mean, no. I uh, argh," The boy roared as he realized the trap I had just put him in.

"Wow, never seen get to Clockblocker like that?" Vista muttered.

"Anyway," Dauntless stated. "We got word about an unknown group of Parahumans running around the city, we got ordered to approach you, as it seemed that you were on the more heroic side," Dauntless told us and it seemed that he was being honest and that was very nice.

"And also ask if we would like to join the Protectorate?" I asked.

"That too," He responded. "Independents don't tend to last very long, especially in a city like Brockton Bay. The only reason New Wave has managed to survive is that their entire group is large enough to compensate without PRT Support."

"I wouldn't worry about that we are very strong," I said as a matter of fact. "The name is Lobo, by the way, and before you ask not a Case53 just a shaper, the girl with the big titties is Skitter," I said, which caused Taylor to sputter beneath her mask. "Chinese thighs is Lotus."

"That nickname. I do not appreciate it. Lobo." Nezha responded while glaring at me.

"And the Japanese Chocolate is Raijin," I finished.

"Hello, boys," She purred.

"So you will be declining our offer to join?" Dauntless asked.

"We, for we like our little group dynamic as it is, for if we were to join Skitter would have to join the Wards," I told them.

"Wait, you're under eighteen?" Vista asked in shock as she looked Taylor up and down. Her eyes probably scrutinizing her curvy form.

"I'm fifteen," She answered in an embarrassed tone as suddenly became self-conscious about her appearance.

"Holy shit," I heard the young girl mutter. "Can I look like that?"

"Wait, if she is fifteen, how old are you when?" Clockblocker asked.

"Clock can't just ask for someone's age like that," Dauntless asked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, ma'am, or imply that you were old," He stuttered in response while Nezha was stone-faced, but Yoruichi looked like she was about to pounce on the poor kid.

"If you do not wish to join the Protectorate, when we will be taking our leave as we need to continue our patrol," Dauntless spoke, but before he was able to turn around, I interrupted him.

"While we might not join you, I think we can have a working relationship, as Skitter here can control bugs, and that includes spiders," I saw Clockblocker shutter at that. I could only guess what had just gone through his head. "And so she wishes to sell you the strong silk that they produce to enhance your costumes as it has very high tensile strength."

"I bring the idea to the Director's attention," Dauntless responded. "Vista, Clockblocker come along; we still have to finish our round. Console anything of note?"

Though any answer he was about to get was cut off as a large pillar of fire surged into the sky a bit up north of our current position.

"_I think Bakuda got impatient and decided to test out her bombs," _I told the others.

"_It came from near the boat graveyard, and that is where the Merchants are holed up. I think they pissed Lung of," _Taylor theorized, and I was inclined to believe that.

"_Ah, the disgraceful one who calls himself a dragon as decided stretch his power?" _Nezha asked.

"_It seems that way. So how about we go and dismantle two gangs, and earn Master some points to get more girls?" _Yoruichi suggested, and it was an idea I liked very much.

Our mental conversation came to an end. "And here I thought that today would be a quiet day, but it seems that the universe decided to say no." I turned to the three government heroes who were in the middle of receiving their orders. "We shall go on ahead!" I shouted as I changed into my full wolf form and went down on all fours. As it had a higher running speed than my bipedal on did, though it had more physical strength.

My leg muscle exploded as I released the tension I had loaded them with, and I moved from the rooftop and onto the street below. With the others following right behind me with Nezha and Taylor flying and Yoruichi deciding to take me for a ride.

"Woman, you can move quicker on your own!" I complained as the Shinigami clung to my back.

"Yeah, but you just look so fluffy like this, and I couldn't resist," She coed as patted my back and ruffled my fur as I bobbed and weaved in-between the ongoing traffic as we headed towards the docks.

"Starting to severely regret choosing."

"No, you don't. You want my body riding yours, and you want me to teach you."

_Shit, she got me there. _I thought as we arrived at the scene as was running at over a hundred kilometers an hour.

And the area looked like a warzone as Bakuda bomb went off and machine guns were fired.

We had stumbled into the start of a gang was by the looks of it. Now I just hoped that the other gang would join in so that I could smack them all down.

Youichi jumped off my back and quickly kicked an ABB grunt in the face before moving onto the next target

I shifted back to my bipedal form and had the Shroud create my hard-light weapons, and they were the edgiest sicles in existence, and they were awesome.

"Okay, everyone time to put some punks down!" I shouted as I ran in to join Yoruichi with Nezha and Taylor following right behind.

Xxx

_So boring. So utterly boring. _Those were Nezha's thoughts as she without effort knocked out countless of goons who belonged to the gangs that destroyed their own minds and bodies via drugs, and those that had sworn loyalty to the man who called himself a dragon in their language. Lung, a man who was nothing but a coward that had hidden away from the monster that had sunk Kyushu.

Nezha hoped that she would run into the coward here in this confrontation, but as she ran through the mundane battlefield and evaded the grenades thrown by the goons that had been made by the whatever passed for a magus in this universe. It became obvious that he was not present and that this was just a confrontation between thugs that got trigger happy with their new toys.

It seemed that a fight between her and Yoruichi would be the only way for Nezha to get any kind of relief. Or having sex with Master, that was the other option. Though the prince would very much like both options.

And speaking of her Master, Anders was a strange one to be sure. Compared to every other Master who had summoned her, but he was the first to have just incarnated her summoned self with no fuss or fanfare and had just granted her a flesh and blood body. One that was capable of giving birth to as many girls as he desired.

Not that Nezha had any problems with that. Anders was the Master of Nezha and so could do what he pleased with Nezha's body. That his right, so if he wanted her to birth puppies, she would, if he wanted her to walk naked, she would flaunt her body for all to see. She would. If he wanted to prostitute Nezha, he could, though Nezha thought there was a low chance of that one happening as with the Shroud of Power. Which was something that was like an artifact created by the gods in her mind? Allowed Nezha to know of her Master's desires and what he wanted before he would know. And she knew that was very protective of them, and wanted to keep Nezha and her fellow harem sisters to himself. The only ones they could fuck beside him were each other if he was not available.

And Nezha was okay with that.

But that did not mean she didn't desire fighting, she did that very much and had hoped when Anders. Her Werewolf Master had summoned her she would be able to fight strong enemies, and she had most definitely become interested in this superhero world and the villains it produced. But how could she fight the villains if the villains didn't show up to fight?

Nezha let out a sigh as two more goons fell to the ground, unconscious. She was about to return to the other, but stopped as she saw a man whose body was covered in tattoos, and wore a mask shaped like a dragon's face.

"The one who is known as Lung? Is that you?" Nezha asked as she manifested her spear. She would have to start out slowly as her Master had told her about this man's power worked. He had to escalate in response to the threat so she would raise her own power to just a little bit above his. Until he hit a level that would allow Nezha to utilize her Shroud of Power boosted and test how much stronger her Saint Graph had gotten thanks to the gift her Master had granted her.

"That I am, I am the man who leads the ABB," Her fellow oriental responded as fire began to surge across body as his already muscular body began to increase in size. "And what I want to know is the name of the one who decimated my men. So that I might put it on your gravestone, for you are a fellow Asian and as such deserve a proper funeral."

"The one I serve has granted me the name of Lotus. I only tell you because, you deserve to know the name of the one who defeated you. For me and my fire-tipped-spear will not be defeated by a cowardly trafficker of defenseless women," Nezha growled as her own fire bloomed. For that was an act she could not forgive, the act of enslaving those who could not fight back. It was different from her and Nezha, for she could fight back but choose not too as she loved her Master. He had defeated her in a battle of wills, and so it was only natural for a Servant such as her to submit to every single one of Master's whim.

"Fire-Tipped Spear? You fancy yourself to be Nezha? If so then show me you have what it takes to live up to that name," The man was so fae along his words became growling and Nezha wanted to laugh. "If you don't then I shall show you, respect, girl!" He roared as he exploded into fire.

This was going to be fun.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which story will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here. And a forum where updates a posted a link is on my profile page.


	54. Lancers vs Goblins - Commission

Title: Lancers vs. Goblins

Fandom: Fate/Grand Order

Words: 6082

Summary: Due to a faulty Rayshift Scathach and Caenis got separated from their Master and ended up in a cave with goblins. Which was no problem at all.

Tags: Mind Break, Cock Drunk, Inflation, Denial, Birthing, Goblins.

xxx

"Dammit, I fucking thought you said you fixed this bullshit!" Scathach heard her fellow Lancer curse as she kicked a rock and shattered it into a thousand pieces. That collided against the walls of the cave they were currently in. And the only way they were able to see was because Scathach had summoned up a light source for them to see in the form of a runic glass ball.

"Caenis the Rayshift process is a delicate piece of Magecraft, and so bugs are to be expected, then you fix one thing, you usually end up with a few more you didn't know was there," Scathach told the Greek woman who had become a Pseudo Divine-Spirit thanks to the blessings she had gotten from Poseidon. The God that had raped her in her myth, and then turned into a man at her request due to having been such a freaking good lay.

Though as a Servant, she had been summoned into her female body. She was also one of the newer Servants her Master had summoned, and this was her first Rayshift into one of the Lesser Singularities after the Incineration had been resolved.

"I freaking know that, but this still fucking annoying and a bitch and a half to deal with, for now, we have to waste fucking time leaving this goddamn cave!" Caenis continued to shout, and Scathach just sighed in response to her temper tantrum.

"Then let us find a way out of this place, and reunite with our Master instead of destroying this place and causing a cave-in and then just making it much more difficult for us to get out," Scathach stated though a second later she manifested one of her spears. "Though it does seem that we're not alone."

"Yeah, I know and god what is that smell, fucking disgusting," Caenis complained, and a few seconds later the source of the smell made itself visible as it stepped out of the darkness and into the light generated by Scathach's ball of light that floated in the air.

And it was Goblins, which were in Scathach's opinion some of the most disgusting Phantasmal Creatures in existence though these ones were rather small compared to the ones they usually fought. But they were just as disgusting as the usual ones, which also explained the smell that the two of them had detected before they had revealed themselves.

There were about a dozen or so in front of them, which meant what was about to happen would be considered a massacre.

And it was as both Scathach and Caenis slaughtered the pathetic creatures with ease before they could lay a scratch on them.

"And the smell got worse!" Caenis complained as she tried to wipe away the blood that had landed on her body. And Scathach agreed, but she did not voice her annoyance in a vulgar language like the Grecian warrior did.

"But now we have a bit of a route out, just follow the scent of Goblins, and it should lead us out of here, or at the very least put on the right path," Scathach suggested as a plan of action.

"As much as I don't want to do that, I have no better idea myself, so we go with that," Caenis reluctantly agreed cause she wanted to spend as little time as possible around these disgusting pieces of vermin.

"When we have an agreement, the Goblins came from that tunnel, so we have to go that way ourselves," Scathach stated as she pointed at the tunnel from there the small Goblins had come from.

"Lead the way then Queen of the Shadow Land, the light source follows you, so you're upfront," Caenis stated as she pointed her trident at the tunnel, and Scathach nodded her head and began to walk with Caenis following behind her.

The two Lancer Class Servants walked the halls of the cave and tried to use the goblins they ran into as a way to find a means of escape. Though, of course, as they ran into the disgusting fuckers in Caenis' own words, they just slaughtered them like the pigs they were.

But there was one thing about the goblins that Scathach and Caenis did not know about. And that was that these goblins had been an experimented on by a magus to serve as minions, though they had, of course, ended up killing him, and ended up prolificating. Now goblins had always been a parasitic race requiring the females of other races to reproduce as their seed would ensure no matter what race the female was, what would be done would always be a male goblin. But these goblins' ancestors had their sexual abilities enhanced beyond what they were before, which their spawn had inherited. For now, every single one of their fluids, and not just their cum was an aphrodisiac.

And that included their blood.

And so as Scathach and Caenis kept slaughtering goblins, they kept getting covered in blood, and so it started to affect them due to the amount as it seeped through their clothes and touched their skin. And it was only thanks to them being Servants that they needed so much before being affected as a normal woman would have been on her knees begin to be fucked by the goblins.

And also, thanks to being Servants, the magical chemicals in the goblins' blood made it, so they did not take notice of their slowly increasing lust and horniness.

One could liken it to a lust bar, slowly being filled up percent by percent until it hit one hundred and their lust overtook them.

And now the two Servants were about to hit sixty percent on the scale or so.

"Damn we are going nowhere, I think we walked this tunnel half an hour ago!" Caenis complained as she swung her trident and killed another goblin. The two of them had long since lost track of many of the pests they had killed walking through the caves that they called home. Though now, after an hour of doing this, their breaths were heavy and faces red. Though not from exhaustion but from lust circulating their bodies. A fact they were unaware of even as their nipples tented the fabrics of their clothes, highlighting the hard nips for all to see. And the pussy juice that was darkening their crotch area. "And then there is this fucking heat, god my body feels like its burning!"

And Scathach had to agree with Caenis' complaint as her body too felt extremely hot as well. It was unlike anything she had felt before and didn't know why. Though that was due to the fact that her brain was not able to associate the heat of her body with lust. And that it was due the amount of goblin blood that had landed on their person.

"Fuck it! Just fuck it!" Caenis screamed, and Scathach blinked as she saw Caenis remove all of her clothing. Leaving the Pseudo Divine-Spirit entirely naked. Allowing all to view her light-chocolate covered skin for all to see. Her erect nipples were on full display alongside her glistening and aroused cunt, though neither of them took notice of its state of arousal. "Ah there! That is much better, now it feels like I can actually breathe."

"That is a very good idea, Caenis," Scathach said as she too removed her clothes. Her purple bodysuit dissipated into motes of light, leaving her body just as naked as Caenis' was. Though unlike Caenis, she had a neatly trimmed bush that hung just above her pussy. And the carpet did indeed match the roof. And her pussy was also just as glistening wet as Caenis' cunt that was leaking down her legs, while she grinded her thighs together. And soon enough, Scathach began to mimic her motion subconsciously.

"Yeah, right? This is so much better than before, my body is already cooler," Caenis said with a big grin on her face over her 'smart' decision to abandon her clothes.

"Again, you're right about that Caenis, now shall we try and find the exit once more?" Scathach asked as she pointed towards the tunnel where the group of goblins they had just killed came from.

"Yeah, we have no better option I freaking hate this place!" She shouted as she continued to follow Scathach.

Though as they began to walk, their lust bars continued to rise at an even greater pace as they were now naked. And now, one of their hands had wandered down to each of their respective vaginas and began to feel the slit up. Their fingers began to caress their dripping slits, their thumps twirling their clits and eliciting moans from their throats. They, of course, unaware of the actions their lust-filled bodies were making as the drugs in the goblins' blood continued to befuddle their ends into not perceiving that action. Though soon, that spell would come to an end as they ran into a new group of goblins.

Though this time, the goblins had ditched their skirts as they had smelled aroused females nearby, which allowed Caenis and Scathach to get a full view of the goblins erect cocks. They were oversized things then compared to their body sizes along with being thick, warty, and very green. They also exuded a powerful musky pheromone that hit the two Lancer Class Servants in full force as it penetrated their nose and minds.

"Ahhhh," Caenis lustfully moaned as she and Scathach continued to lightly masturbate. "Fucking disgusting creatures. Who are they to have their big fat cocks out like that? Who the fuck do you think I am Caenis. And I would never want such a delicious looking thing anywhere near any of my holes," Caenis hollered at the monsters as they prepared to rape the women in front of them and impregnate them so that they could replenish the numbers they had killed.

"Yeah, just imagine it, their smelly cocks inside our pussies and creaming our wombs while their nuts swing back and forth trying to produce fat loads of cum. Honestly, they must think us weak to think that we would ever end up in such an embarrassing situation," Scathach commented, seemingly unaware of the words that had just left her mouth. All the while, the two of the licked their lips as they saw pre-cum leak out of the tip of their fat purple goblin dick heads.

"Yeah, come on, Scathach, let's show them not to mess with a god-slayer and a Divine Spirit! Dora Ochiro!" She shouted her battle cry as she ran to fight the goblins in a sure-fire massacre like all the other fights had been so far. Those were Scathachs thoughts, though she was unaware that their respective lust meters were just about to hit critical.

Scathach was about to join Caenis but quickly turned around and swung her spear her now lose breasts bouncing in response to the sudden movement. But the Servant found herself surprised as the spear was gripped by the opponent that had tried to sneak up on her.

It was a Hobgoblin, the evolved form of goblins, and the current leader of this tribe of goblins. There only one Hobgoblin per Goblin tribe, and if one goblin became one, they would have to fight for dominance, and this one had been the leader for over ten years and, as such, was much stronger than most Hobgoblins, along with being even more intelligent. Though a ten-year-old could boast the same amount of intelligence as him, the Hobgoblin had learned a few tricks, and so worked quickly to disarm Scathach by gripping her Gae Bolg and throwing her to the ground. Though that was only possible due to the fact that Scathach had been significantly weakened by all the drugged goblin blood as well as her lust, which was again about to hit critical.

_Huh, why am I suddenly so weak_? Scathach thought in shock as her naked body meet the hard ground, but due to the goblin blood, her sensitivity had increased to the point pain now became a pleasure, and so she moaned in response to the slamming. Scathach both moaned and groaned as she was disarmed and then picked up by the large Hobgoblin, and she had her face pressed against his enormous nutsack. Which was the size of a pair of watermelons, and the side of her head was pressed into his two-feet-long semi-hard shaft. The Hobgoblin's equipment was so large was because he was about the size of Asterious.

And in response, Scathach breathed in the Hobgoblin's musky scent, causing her eyes to dilate, and her pussy pulsed, her fem-cum squirting out of her dirty pussy.

_Why is my pussy on fire and feels so wet? _Scathach asked as she suddenly became slightly aware of her own lust. _Fuck, I can't think, I need to get away from this beast. But my body is so weak right now for some reason. _Scathach mentally panicked, but her tongue acted on its own, and gave the Hobgoblin's hairy sack a thick lick, and her pussy gushed again.

"Damn you and your big fat nuts, do you truly think I will submit to you, and that your disgusting cock will make me orgasm!" Scathach taunted despite the fact she had already cum twice in quick succession from just the stench of the Hobgoblin's equipment and licking his green bowling bowls.

In response, the Hobgoblin grabbed Scathach's head and dragged her face across his hardening shaft. And Scathach moaned in response to the rough treatment, until she was at the end of the cock. _What a disgusting thing_. Scathach thought as she stared at the tip of the Hobgoblin's green-skinned cock. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she saw the pulsating purple head that was covered in the Hobgoblin's foreskin. Which was slowly peeling away as his cock continued to harden in front of her face. And Scathach continued to breathe in the musk of the Hobgoblin, which was enhanced by his pis-slit that spilled out pre-cum. "Do it fucking do it, you filthy bea-." Scathach began to taunt the Hobgoblin, but it just cut off her words by showing it two-feet-long cock straight into her mouth and all the way down her throat and into the depths of her stomach.

The entirety of Scathach's body convulsed as she came harder than she had ever in her entire life, not even Cu had been able to make her body spasm like this. And this had only been a single thrust of a throat fuck. The Queen of the Shadow Lands could not even begin to imagine what actually getting fucked by the massive Hobgoblin cock would feel like. For this simple act had already quite literally already blown her mind, and the disgusting creature had not even begun to properly skull fuck her yet, and she was starting to get impatient. Cause if it was going to fuck, it should at the very least do so properly. Though she was rather enjoying the taste of the Hobgoblins smegma that had been hidden inside of it foreskin. For when the Hobgoblin had thrusted its cock into her throat and stretched her jaw to maximum capacity. That had pulled the skin that covered the cock fully back, which also brought forth the cock cheese that had been under the floppy skin.

Though Scathach's wish was quickly fulfilled as the Hobgoblin continued to hold onto Scathach's head and began to move its disproportionate long arms so that her lips moved up and down the green shaft. Going from the cockhead being the only thing in her mouth, but that crown still filed up the entirety of her maw. And she was then moved back up to the crotch area where her nose met the Hobgoblins yellow pubic hair that filled up her nose with its disgusting but lovable scent that just made the Lancer's mind continue to swim in an ocean of lust as the Hobgoblin to continued to use Scathach as his personal ona hole for him to fill with liters of disgusting goblin cum. Though every time that the Hobgoblin brought Scathach up to the crotch area of his shaft, her body came. Spraying lots of pussy juice onto the floor as squirted from having her body degraded and violated like a sex toy. And the Lance just moaned in response to the thick cock that filled up her, mouth, throat, and stomach up with a significant amount of dick mean. And she, herself, was starting to work the shaft, much better. Her tongue was trying to lick the member as best as it could as it passed over it, and her hands caressed the Hobgoblin's massive testicles in a desire to make the filthy beast cum even quicker. As Scathach wanted to see if his seed possed any danger to her, though obviously, it would as she was a Servant a powerful one. One that wouldn't become easily addicted to such an absurd substance. She also just wanted to see if it had value as a snack to see how much magical energy was contained in their cum. This was all for scientific purposes.

And it seemed that Scathach's action had worked as she could feel the Hobgoblin's cock starting to expand in her throat and began to throb even harder than before. And soon after, Scathach felt it, the thick flows of cum that began to fill her stomach up to max capacity. She saw bulges of cum travel down the Hobgoblin's length, which forced her jaw even further apart, her throat expanded even more. As liters of cum filled her up and it began to overflow and surged back up her throat, with some of it being able to leak around her lips and flowing out of her mouth. But all of it could not escape, so in response, her stomach started to expand to accommodate all the cum that filled her stomach. And Scathach's hand continued to stroke the shaft. As she wanted more of the delicious cum, it was the most delightful thing she had ever tasted in her life, and she wanted more it to fill her up.

But after two minutes of cumming straight into her stomach, the Hobgoblin finally pulled its massive green shaft out of Scathach's throat and stomach. Leaving the now bloated Servant quite disappointed and needy as her body expelled the excessive amount of cum into a puddle in front of her until her stomach became much smaller. But afterward, she began to use the expelled as a lubricant to jill of her exploding cunny as was still orgasming due to all the cum that had filled her up. She had forgotten all about her previous words, and now the Queen of the Shadow Lands just wanted to taste the Hobgoblin's disgusting cock, though this time she wanted her lower mouth to taste the holy monster shaft before. And it truly was blessed as the green behemoth had finally become fully erect, and now stood at a mighty three feet of pure of masculine length, that she wanted to break her pussy in half.

"Please fuck my cunt," Scathach begged as her lust bar had reached critical mass, and now she only cared about having her desires satiated with whatever cock was nearby, and the most mighty one was the one that the Hobgoblin before her wielded.

Though Scathach had to blink as she was pretty sure she had just seen the Hobgoblin smirked after she had begged for her cunt to be fucked. As the massive creature picked up her much smaller body and aligned her soaked through pussy with his juice covered cock. That was coated in both sperm and her saliva. This combination would allow for much easier penetration of her love tunnel and womb. For Scathach knew that this mighty goblin cock would easily penetrate all the way to her most sacred place. And she wanted it, she wanted this filthy monster to ruin her cunt, make her unable to feel pleasure from an ordinary man's cock. Though not that would ever occur for once the cock penetrated her puffy and glistening lips, Scathach's fate would be sealed.

Scathach's mind was going a thousand miles a minute as, the Hobgoblin took hold of her thigs and put her in the reverse mating press position, and she could now feel the thick head of his dick pressing against her vulva.

Penetration would occur in moments.

And the second it happened, Scathach's mind had not been prepared for the sensations she would experience as in one move, the Hobgoblin showed entire three-feet of green length straight into her cunny. Filling her cunt out more than Cu had ever done before. And the massive cock had also destroyed her cervix, and smashed her womb straight open. It was stretching her just a condom, for that was all she was to this beast. She was just a toy to him, a cock socket whose only purpose was to have her womb filled with sperm and give birth to children for the rest of their life.

Scathach's brain was utterly swirling as she saw that the massive bulge that the Hobgoblin had created in her stomach. For both it and her womb had been utterly stretched out by his beastly cock, as the warts, that were now starting to fill up along the Hobgoblin's length started to provide even more pleasure than before as every single one of her sensitive area in her love tunnel was stimulated.

Though from this position, Scathach was now able to see what was happening to Caenis. For Scathach had completely forgotten about her fellow Lancer while she had been throat fucked by the Hobgoblin. And now from her current position, Scathach could see that Caenis, too, had fallen to her lust and submitted to the goblins advanced, and the proud Grecian warrior was now being raped and gangbanged by almost half a dozen of the small goblins.

Her body was covered in thick layers of stinky cum, and her stomach was a bloated mess just like her own, utterly filled to the brim with cum, that tried to leak out of her abused ass and pussy. Scathach saw them cum, though as soon as they pulled out of her stuff orifices, they were replaced by new goblins that immediately began to fuck the Divine-Spirit.

Though her thoughts were taken away from Caeni's being fucked as the Hobgoblin began to truly fuck her cunny and womb, and moaned like a whore as the cock drowned her mind like liters of alcohol would have while she had been alive.

xxx

Caenis moaned around the foot-long goblin cock that was inside of her throat, the nasty thing was spewing a tremendous of pre-cum right into her gullet as she laid on her back. Her tongue swirled around the nasty but tasty cock, though if anyone asked Caenis in this very moment if she was being raped, she would obviously say no. For she would never, ever be raped again. And she was definitely not being gangbanged by these goblins, they were not using her body. She was using their bodies to take care of all the lust that had somehow build up in her body, and then that was taken care of she would slaughter all these filthy creatures. She did not desire their disgusting cum in her holes, no sir, not at all. And she was also not jerking of two goblin cocks with her hands, which glided across their lengths coated in their pre-cum. Though these three goblins were not the only ones that were interacting sexually with Caenis' body. No one goblin was sitting atop of her chest, and had grabbed onto her chocolate milk breasts, and had placed its cock right in between them, and was giving itself a titjob spewing out pre-cum that smoothed up her skin and made her breasts better to masturbate with.

And two were down at her crotch area with one goblin having inserted its thick cock into Caenis' cunt. And she had moaned hard when her unused pussy had once again been filled with a hard cock, that was ready to fill her womb up with seed. And the goblin was thrusting hard into her sloppy tunnel and hammered against her cervix though it did not enter her birthing chamber.

And the sixth goblin that was fucking her had filled up her third hole, and was filling her ass with its cock. The thick member was wrecking her inside as her dry ass was being mutilated, though it was slowly being coated by the pre-cum that was being released by the goblin's purple head.

Caenis moaned as she worked the cocks to orgasm, and so did her body as the goblin in her mouth released his disgustingly delicious seed into her throat, most of it splashing onto her tongue and her mind began to swim as she swallowed as much of the semen as possible. While some of it leaked out of her mouth and surged out of her nostrils. Her horse ears flapping happily as her body received what it desired and hungered for.

And soon after the two goblins, she had been jerking off exploded as blasting their yelled tinted cum all over her body. And the one that was titfucking her did the same coating Caenis' face in the thick and sticky cream.

The goblins that were fucking her pussy and as quickly joined their brothers in orgasm and filled her nether regions with a tremendous amount of cum. Which caused her stomach to inflate with cum as it tried to contain it as it had no way to escape as their cocks sealed her tunnel. The one in her cunt being even more tightly sealed as her pussy clenched rapidly around the member to milk it of all the cum it was filling her pussy with.

And as the six goblins finished cumming, they pulled their softening members out of her holes, hands, and breasts. For it would take a few minutes for them to recover, though their nuts were already producing cum that would soon fill up Caenis' holes. But in the meantime, all the other goblins would have their fun with the Divine-Spirit.

Caenis, however, was still pissed as her pussy was still burning with lust, so it seemed that she still needed more goblin cock to satiate her body. And Caenis felt rather lucky as six new goblins walked forward with towering cocks that desired only to fill her holes with seed. The Divine-Spirit grinned as she saw and reached out with her hands for two of the cocks, while the rest filled holes back up with their disgusting cocks. _Yeah, I can do this a few more times, just until my body has been satiated for that is all these filthy pigs are good for. They are nothing but dildos for me to use. _Caenis thought as she moaned as a goblin cock tried to breach open her cervix and enter her womb.

And so the goblins continued to gangbang Caenis, changing with another one after her body had caused them to release their seed. And so they continued fuck Caenis for hours on end, switching out then they got tired and only stopped when she passed out from becoming too cock drunk. And the same was true for the Queen of the Shadow Lands. The Hobgoblin had continued to utterly destroy Scathach's womb and loved tunnel with his massive cock. And had come inside of the Lancer Class Servant so much that her stomach was the size of a yoga ball utterly filled to the brim with fertile semen.

And so after they had fucked the two Servants for hours on end, the goblins dragged them further into their dens by their cock. And quite literally at that as the two were stuck on the cock that was fucking them. The Hobgoblin just walked with Scathach attached to the end of his soft cock as the large purple head he had was stuck inside her womb. Though she just moaned in response to the harsh treatment as her cum filled belly was dragged along the floor. And a goblin that was a bit larger than his brothers had become stuck inside of Caenis, and so the other goblins grabbed him and dragged the both of them back to the central.

And there in the central chamber, more fresh goblins were ready to fuck the two Servants, and so the defilement of the two Lancers continued until every single goblin was exhausted from plowing their holes.

Xxx

"Urgh," Scathach groaned as she woke up. "What happened feels like I tried to drink Shuten's booze?" She asked herself. Though as she saw the scene before her and the state of herself, the memories quickly rushed back to her. "Damn, I got affected by their aphrodisiacs," The Queen of the Shadow Lands grunted as she took ahold of the Hobgoblin's amazingly thick cock, and she slowly pulled the fat member out of her pussy. But her repeatedly clenching cunny made that a rather difficult endeavor as her body tried to keep it and the seed inside of her. But in move final pull, the Celtic Myth managed to remove the amazing appendage from her still moist pussy. Her body was still filled with lust, but it was much manageable now, though the cum that covered her body did not help with that. "Though it is very delicious," Scathach admitted as she scooped up some of that flowed out of her emptying womb and consumed it. "Maybe another time, first, we should leave," Scathach said to herself as she needed to find her fellow Lancer. And she easily saw her caramel-colored skin highlighted by her still floating light ball.

"Caenis, get up, we need to leave before we fall to our lust again," Scathach said as she placed her cum covered hand over the Divine-Spirit's mouth to stop her from yelling and waking all the sleeping and spent goblins. Caenis gave the cum covered hand a small lick and let out a small moan as she nodded her head. Scathach removed her hand Caenis stop up after removing the two cocks that had been in her pussy, and her womb spilled out the accumulated sperm.

"Yeah, I've finished using them," Caenis whispered, and the two began to walk towards the tunnel that led out of the central chamber. But however, they did not manage to walk very far as they both felt something surge within their bodies, specifically their wombs. For goblins were Phantasmal Creatures and so they grew by consuming the magical energy, mana that existed within objects. And because Servants, were Servants. They had a lot of magical energy at their disposal due to their connection with Chaldea, which kept them manifested and active. And because of that, the goblin fetuses within their wombs had a lot of energy to feed on, which led to even more rapid growth than normal for the already fast breeding species.

The two of them clutched their bellies as they began to let out a series moan as they watched each of their respective stomachs start to swell up with spawns that they had been impregnated with. Scathach collapsed to the ground, and Scathach could feel her pussy squirting as her stomach swelled even more pregnant as the seconds went by, and soon enough, she looked like the Queen of the Shadow Lands was pregnant with very large twins. And she very much was. And due to it being a pregnancy, her Saint Graph simulated the situation properly, and as her stomach expanded with goblin spawn.

So did to her breasts.

Scathach watched as her mammaries quickly inflated with milk the copious amount of milk that was being produced inside of her titties. Her nipples and areola also increased in size as they darkened in color as thick squirts of milk started to be ejected from Scathach's chest due to the pressure that was being built up in her female tissue.

And the very same thing was happening to Caenis though the Divine-Spirit had taken to milking her breasts of milk to alleviate the pressure even more. Milk was being shot from her breasts in thick streams as she orgasmed due to how sensitive her expanded titflesh now was. And Scathach soon followed the example that her fellow Lancer had set, and began to milk her own milky boobies.

Though soon after the both of them felt their water break and as Scathach collapsed to the side, Caenis fell onto her back, and soon enough the God-Slayer saw goblin children make their way out of Caenis' womb while she felt her own do the same and soon enough she saw that her stomach was flat once again. Though soon enough, it would be filled again. As that was the fate that now awaited both Caenis and Scathach for their birthing had completely drained the two fo magical energy it would take some time for them to recharge.

Though now she had two baby goblins sucking on her breasts as did Caenis, and she couldn't do anything besides moaned as the little monsters helped themselves to the sweet nectar contained within her bosom. Though as they drank, her fluid Scathach saw them grow before her very eyes. And with their growing, the four goblins became interested in their mother's breasts for a completely different reason. And so Scathach's eyes went wide as saw the monsters her womb had produced grab her titflesh and then aligned their cocks with her enlarged nipples and did the same with Caenis. And so Scathach watched with lustful fascination as her goblin children inserted their cock into her nippled and began to violently fuck her breasts. Utterly ruining her mammaries' insides.

Though unlike their fathers at the moment, the four goblin children were rather quick shots, the still possessed thick and heavy loads. And Scathach felt and watched her tits bloat up even more than they already had.

And because of the ruckus, the birthing had caused, and the loud moans the two Lancers had made, they had woken the goblins up, and they were very much rearing to go again. And so Scathach had no choice but to accept the cocks of the goblins into their mouths in a certified ending failure attempts to regain energy to escape as that energy would be spent giving birth to goblins that would then go onto rape and feed their mothers. As unlike normal women, the became stuck in a perpetual cycle of being fucked and giving birth to goblins.

The two gangbanged for hours on end until one day, they might be rescued by Chaldea and their Master. Though they hoped their Master would join them for a time as it was a very pleasurable experience. Their minds becoming even drunker on cock, the more they were fucked and even more broken to the point that after three days, the two could think about nothing but fucking goblin cock.

Xxx

"Master, is that the place?" Mordred asked as she pointed Clarent at the cave before them.

"Yeah, it is Mordred. I can sense both Scathach and Caenis down in those caves," Ritsuka replied as she placed her hands on her hips. Four days had gone by since they had entered this Lesser Singularity, four days since the two had been separated from the Divine-Spirit and the God-Slayer.

"Man, the two must be stuck down there, man that is beyond embarrassing, and they probably also got lost, that is just hilarious," Mordred laughed at the thought of the two Lancer Class Servants getting lost.

"Sir Mordred caves are very dangerous to wander around in, and even the most experienced spelunkers can get lost if they enter new territory," Mash said over the coms.

"And that is why we have you, Mash, with you around we won't get lost," Ritsuka stated.

"I do my best, Senpai!"

"Then let's go down and find the two though now that they need any saving cause as if there would be anything dangerous to challenge those two," Mordred stated as she entered the cave, and Ritsuka followed after the Saber.


	55. Coronation Gifts - Commission

Title: Coronation Gifts

Fandom: Fate/Grand Order

Words: 8035

Summary: Joshua formerly the Prince of his some nation in Africa has been coronated as King, and all thanks to Chaldea, so that he could help fund them. And as for gifts from them to him, he had been given four Servants to be his plaything. And now he was going to show them the joy of being fucked by a big black cock.

Tags: Big Black Dick, Oral, Titfuck, Anal, Harem, Aphrodisiacs, NTR.

xxx

Joshua couldn't be any happier at the moment as he sat upon his throne. He was no longer the Prince of some nation in Africa but King. Though such a thing had only happened thanks to Chaldea making a deal with him, so that he could become King and financially support the Organisation that had saved the world, and stop it from being taken apart.

And Joshua would very much like to help, but first, he had to play with the gifts that they had given to him, to celebrate his official coronation after a few months of assassinations of his opposers to get the throne.

The gift he had gotten being four female Servants, legendary heroes of humanity, and all four of them dead gorgeous and very sexy. Though as they looked at him, Joshua could tell they were not happy to be here and would rather be with their 'Master,' but that girl had transferred the Command over them from her to him. Which meant that they could not harm him, and had to obey his orders.

And Joshua was going to take full advantage of that, and mind-break these women into being his personal sluts, who would happily suck his cum and have him fill their wombs with his seed and pussies with his big fat cock. A thing he had spent years cultivating using Magecraft, for he was specialized in tantric stuff. And he could even make aphrodisiacs that could even affect the spiritual bodies of Servants. Which was going to become very handy, or rather it had already come in handy as he had doused their food with it.

And Joshua could tell that it was affecting them as their faces were starting to get red, their legs closing and rubbing together as their pussies got moist and ready to take his cock. And he could see their nipple stiffen and getting erect as they tented their clothes. And Joshua was so happy he had gotten some with large tits, he could wait to suck on and have wrapped around the length of his cock.

And now it seemed like it was a good idea to bed these bitches and truly make them his.

"My ladies shall we retreat to my personal chambers for the rest of the evening and _truly _get to know one another," Joshua addressed the four starting to get very horny Servants, who were refusing to meet his eyes.

"If that is what you, I suppose we can," The blue and white-haired Servant responded with a gritting of teeth but, Joshua could easily tell that she was not trying to moan.

"Very well, my sexy ladies just follow me, I shall lead you to my room, I would be a rather horrid guest I did not, do that," Joshua stated. The dark-skinned man stood up from his throne as he led the four legendary entities into his chamber where he was going to break each and every one of them.

Joshua's room was a rather simple one at first lance despite his statues the only thing that screamed royalty was the massive bed that filled most of the main room, where about ten people could be sleeping on it at the same time and still have room to move around.

"Now then, girls, are you ready for the main event of the evening?" He sarcastically asked them. For they could easily guess what the Prince turned King was going to have them do.

"Our Master is not going to be happy about this."

"Oh yes, he is, your former Master gave you to me, you mine to do with as I please, and she very well knew that then she gave me the Command Spells to order you around. You're a sacrifice on the altar of keeping her home hers. So now I order you to strip naked and not move until I order you too," Joshua ordered the four Servants, and the regenerating Command Spells on his hand flashed briefly as the order took.

The resistant but horny Servants obeyed, and Joshua grinned as the flashed away their clothes, leaving them utterly naked. Their nipples as hard as diamonds as they stood fully erect on their round breasts, and breasts they were, they had just enough sack to not appear fake, but still perky beyond reason.

Joshua continued to smirk as he went over the girls from left too right. First, there was Brynhild of Norse myth, the leader of the Valkyries, and also the wife of Sigurd. Boy, he was going to love fucking him out of her mind. For the only cock, she would ever enjoy being his. And it seemed that the carpet very much matched the roof.

Joshua smiled as he examined her crotch, but it was going to need a bit trimming. "Shear," he muttered as he cut her pussy hair until it was just an arrow that pointed at her leaking cunt. "Much better," He muttered, and the Valkyrie just glared at him. She was going to be the first, for Joshua did not appreciate being looked at like that.

Next to Brynhildr was the Goddess Parvati of Indian Myth, another married woman and also a MILF, it seemed that NTR was going to on the menu tonight. Though sadly, he would not be fucking the Goddess' actual body but rather the body of the girl that she was using as a vessel to manifest. But it was going to be the same as with Brynhildr, Joshua was going to fuck the Goddess until she thought he was Shiva. He groped her round breasts before he moved onto the next one.

Up next was Florence Nightingale, the nurse of steel whose cold façade he was going to make into one screaming for his cock like a proper bitch, and I very much helped that she had the second-largest pair of breasts among these women.

With largest belonged to Miss Charlotte Corday, it was maybe a little bit dangerous to an Assassin around him. But soon enough, she was going to be his personal Assassin, and cum-dumpster as her body just screamed to have her holes filled with cock.

"Brynhildr you've gotten the honor among the four of you to be the first to be fucked by me, but first let me join in nakedness," Joshua spoke with a grin as he began to strip himself first taking off his shirt, revealing his well-toned muscle and more his dark skin. Which caused the four women to unconsciously lick their lips in appreciation. And soon after, his pants were taken of freeing his erection from their clothy prison.

And the four Servants' eyes went wide as dinner plates as they saw the cock that Joshua possessed. It was a nasty thing, over a foot long and as thick as one of their arms. It was an absolute monster of a manhood, that dwarfed whatever cocks they had seen in their lives. It was covered in thick veins that provided blood to impossible cock, that was also covered in bumpy warts made to provide extra pleasure by hitting all the weak spots of a woman's cunt. The massive black rod also seemed to give off a musky smell that made the girl's head swim with more lust as their pussies started to truly leak juices down their legs.

Joshua was very proud of the cock he had designed for himself, he had first thought of just giving himself a horse cock. But Joshua had decided against doing that, and had modified his to be more in the style of what orcs had in various hentais. This was a cock meant to turn women into cock hungry sluts, the slime aphrodisiacs that his cock excreted would help with that. And bellow Joshua's cock was his massively swinging balls, which were contained by his stretched out and a veiny sack. His testicles had been modified just like his cock to be of incredible size, they were about as big as fully grown granny smith apples. They were capable of producing a prodigious amount of cum meant to knock up bitches. And if he ran out, his Magical Circuits would convert his energy into more cum for him to put into horny sluts like these women.

"Now, like I said Brynhildr, you're going to be first so up on the bed with you," Joshua ordered once again, and the Lancer Class Servant just grit her teeth as she walked over to the pristine bed covering up her breasts and pussy as she did so. "Now, don't act so defiant Brynhildr, you're going to feel so good in a few moments," The newly crowned King spoke as he joined the Valkyrie on the bed.

"I would not bet on that the only man capable of pleasuring me is Sigurd, and you're not him," Brynhildr defiantly spoke. She might have to obey the filthy pig of a man before her, but she would never give him the satisfaction of getting her to submit. She would rather kill herself than break beneath his touch. Though her thoughts were being betrayed by her continuously turned on body. She was trying not to moan as her arms touched her rockhard nipples, and her hand cupping her gushing cunt alongside her erect clit.

"Oh yeah, your husband, don't worry, you're going to be forgetting all about him after, I am done with you Brynhildr. For I am going to make you feel things, your husband would never be able to make your body experience, and be honest. Between me and him, who has the longest and fattest cock? Who has the biggest example of manliness between our legs?"

"It is not the size that matters, but how you use," Brynhildr responded, but it seemed that hadn't noticed that she had started to finger herself in anticipation for the large cock that was out to stretch out her pussy walls so good.

"Those are the words of a woman, who has only gotten fucked by a two-inch cock," Joshua responded. "And while your mind might disagree for now, but your body already knows what it wants," He said with a smirk, and that was when Brynhildr realized what her hands were doing with her pussy, and she quickly removed the appendage and reveal her sopping cunt once again. And the arrow bush he had forced on her. "I will get that horny cunt of yours at some point, but for now, I will be plugging up another one of your holes," Joshua stated. "Now flip around and get on your knees and put your ass up in the air and stay there, that is an order via this Command Spell." At that, the second spell connected to Brynhildr activated, leaving only one, but he wasn't going to require it after this.

Brynhildr's body obeyed the command, and a second later, her ass was up in the air like a bitch presenting itself to the alpha about to breed her.

But Joshua, as stated, wasn't going to start with her cunt, now what he was mostly interested in about the Norse Servant was that magnificent ass of hers. "Brynhildr, I will be honest and say that you have the perfect ass, it is so soft and bubbly to the touch," Joshua said as his strong hands began to work the bubbly butt of Brynhildr's the behind was like jello in his hands.

Joshua grinned as he lifted his hand and smacked her behind, causing it to wobble, and she let out a surprised moan as she hadn't expected to feel such a sensation.

And response Joshua finally laid his cock onto her asscrack and began to smear it in his aphrodisiac cock slime so that he could fill her ass in one move. His cock smeared that tight asshole of hers up good, for Joshua could easily guess that Brynhildr had never been fucked in the ass before. And after a good minute, he had smeared it enough for it to be penetrated.

Joshua grabbed Brynhildr's asscheeks and spread them and the hole a little bit, and so he began to push against the hole with his fat head.

"No, please don't put in there!" Brynhildr began to beg utterly powerless to stop Joshua from doing what he was about to do to ass. "I have never had that place touched, you are going to tear me apart!"

"Oh, so you're an anal virgin then?" Joshua asked as his tip pierced the rim, and his cock was about to fully enter her ass. "Wow, and here I thought that Sigurd loved you, shows how much of a man he is if he never fucked your ass. But don't worry about your pretty little ass… Well, not little ass, for Brynhildr, I am about to show you a realm of pleasure unknown to you." And at that, Joshua thrust his orc-like black cock into her butt. Filling out her clean tube, he was so glad he didn't have to clean it like he normally would have to do with women whose ass he wished to fuck raw. As he did not want brown stuff anywhere near his dick. Just another benefit of Brynhildr being a Servant as all the food they ate got converted into magical energy for them to use. And so there was nothing in hole number too that could dirty him.

The Valkyrie screamed as she felt Joshua fill up her ass with his overly large cock, though she soon began to pant and moan as the young black man began to truly thrust. His crotch collided with her jiggling behind every time Joshua hilted himself inside of her majestic ass. And it became even easier to fuck as Joshua's self-lubricating cock quickly lopped up the inside of her ass. Making her anal walls clench that much more pleasantly around his shaft.

_How is this possible, how does getting my as fucked feel this good! _Brynhildr asked herself as she moaned in response to Joshua's overly large cock pummeling her into submission. She felt her mind going haywire as her body experienced something it had never experienced before. For Sigurd had never fucked her like this body, actually he had been rather… Vanilla if one were to use a modern word in the bed. While this was an utterly new experience for the Valkyrie and she didn't know how to handle having her ass fucked so brutally like this.

"Stop, Joshua, stop. My Master, please stop fucking my ass I can't handle it. My, my mind is breaking!" She screamed as Joshua continued to thrust his slimy cock in and out of the daughter of Odin's ass like she was a whore. And to Joshua, they pretty much were, very expensive ones but whores none the less.

"Wow, Brynhildr, are you so on used to pleasure that a few thrusts of my cock are enough to break that apparently fragile mind of yours?" Joshua taunted her, and she wanted to retort, but only a loud moan left her throat as she felt her squirt as her body actually managed to orgasm from the fucking of her ass. "I will take that gushing pussy of yours as a yes answer to the question. And if that is the case allow me to truly break that mind of yours so that you can the replace that image of Sigurd as your husband inside of your head with good old me," Joshua said as he fucked her even more violently than before, his thrusting only speeding up. And in response, Brynhildr just moaned like a bitch in heat as her pussy came over and over again. She could feel her mind starting to fracture, her thoughts starting to become only centered around Joshua and his nasty cock as he just wrecked her.

And finally, after twenty minutes of having her ass completely annihilated, Joshua finally began to cum himself after Brynhildr had completely drenched the area around them with her pussy juice that had just squirted all over the place.

And as she felt the hot seed filling up her belly Brynhildr's mind finally broke due to her anal fucking as she had her biggest orgasm yet. Brynhildr's stomach swelled a bit from the sheer amount of cum that Joshua was filling her with.

Though all good things had to come to an end. And after spending his first orgasm inside of Brynhildr's ass now turned ass-pussy, the young black King pulled his black orc cock out of the Valkyrie's abused ass.

And it was still very much fully erect and ready to go again, and his enlarged balls had still more cum to spare between the three remaining ladies.

And now it was time for a goddess to submit just like Brynhildr just had, and boy had Joshua broken the Norse Lancer in. As she now was subconsciously muttering about how Joshua was her husband now and asking who Sigurd was. Yeah, it seemed that he indeed had quite literally fucked the memory of her husband out of her head. And now Joshua just needed to wait for those new memories he had just apparently fucked into her settled and fully replaced the old ones.

Now to see if he could do the same to the other married woman that was here.

"Paravati, I order you to come up here on the bed and to lay on your back with your legs spread before me," Joshua ordered, and his second Command Spell for Paravti lit up, and she obeyed his order. Though very reluctantly, as she laid in front of Joshua, bit further up on the bed and spread her legs apart just like she had been told. And so Parvati showcased to everyone her moist cunt that begged to be inseminated with a child. And Joshua did wonder if she could become pregnant due to being a Pseudo-Servant.

Well, he would just have to test to see if that was a correct theory.

"My what a pretty cunt you have there Ms. Parvati it is so plump and buffy, it is if it was designed to swallow fat cocks. Though it really isn't yours, is it? No, this is the pussy of the girl whose body you're using to stay manifested, right?" Joshua asked as he grabbed the leaking cunt with one of his hands and pressed the engorge lips against one another. "Now, now don't be shy answer my question, or are you going to be like Brynhildr and be defiant for you know what happens when you are defiant."

In response, the Hindu Goddess just sighed as she realized she was in a loss, loss situation, so it would be best to go about it in a way that would allow her to retain as much dignity as possible. "Yes, this is the body of a young Japanese girl fifteen years of age," She answered. "It was the one most compatible with my Divine-Sprit self. It is very similar to the body that I, myself possess."

"Oh, really? So your body is just as lewd as this one? Are your titties as fat as these?" Joshua asked as he cupped and played with her breast, pulling at her nipple and twisting it around and got her to moan.

"This body has large ones than my own though not by much," She admitted as she mind swam with lust as her thoughts were starting to center around the young King's bit fat and black cock. Her womb was throbbing with desire for the fertile cock that hovered in front of her cunt. Her pussy was winking as it desired to suck in the member that was dripping with pre-cum.

"Ah, I see. That is nice to know. Well, I can get acquainted with your boobs later, now I want to breed and plow your fertile womb. I want to see if it is possible for a Pseudo-Servant to get pregnant. So congratulations, Parvati, you get to be my test subject for this experiment," Joshua said as he perfectly aligned his massive black orc cock with her puffy snatch. The female sexual organ was starting to get even wetter in response to Joshua's statement of impregnating her. Which had sent Parvati's heart a flutter for no one had been that confrontational in the desire to fuck her, she had always been the aggressor in regards to wanting to get pregnant or just made children wholesale to satisfy her maternal desires.

And now the Goddess kinda wanted to get knocked up as she had no children of her own to pamper and shower with love. And here was a young man desiring to breed her fertile womb. Though Parvarti was taken out of her fantasies as Joshua grabbed her legs and bend them upwards.

Parvati knew what this position was, this was the legendary mating press the position that symbolized the desire for the male to breed the female he was fucking, and Joshua had just put her in it. Which meant he was fully serious in her desire to knock her up and wasn't just walking a big game and just doing sexy bedroom dirty talk.

That was when Parvati felt her ovaries release an egg into her fallopian tube, which continued to travel into her uterus, which meant she would very much get knocked up.

And that was then Joshua thrusted his fat and long cock into her love tunnel, all the way to her cervix, which was when just broken open by his fat cock hot and a second later it collided with the roof of her womb.

"AHHH!" Parvati screamed as her body orgasmed for the first time while she had been summoned. She clutched the sheet of the bed as her cunt just tried to crush the cock that was inside of her. To have it blast out its seed and have bathed her egg in lovely, lovely swimmers that would penetrate it.

But Joshua didn't cum at all, no he was far from done, fucking Parvati as he began to actually fuck the Goddess. His cock traveled in and out of Parvati's most sacred place.

"Ah, fuck Parvarti, your cunt is beyond tight, it feels like your trying to rip my dick off. What a greedy bitch you are. Do you want my dick all to yourself? You don't want me fucking the others? You want me to fuck you, and you only is that right, your greedy bitch?" Joshua asked as he kept pounding her cunt like a truck.

"Yes, yes," Parvati responded as her body continued to orgasm, her mind slowly coming apart, cracking more and more. Every time her pussy convulsed and clench around Joshua's immense length. "I want your big fat cock all to myself Joshua, I love how you break open my womb with tat bitch breaker of yours. I don't want you to fuck the others mine is the only you should service. I am a greedy bitch that wants you to myself. I want you to fill my womb up with your seed, I want you to impregnate my bitch body!" Parvarti screamed as Joshua fucked her even faster than before. Hearts filled her eyes. "My mind is breaking apart, it's becoming a mess. The pleasure is too much for me. That must mean you're an Avatar of my husband, Shiva. Yes, you must be no one else could do this. You're the Avatar of his Lust, please, my dear husband impregnate your wife's womb," Parvati rambled on, and Joshua smiled as he spilled his seed inside of her, which immediately penetrated her vulnerable egg.

Though not that Joshua knew that.

He pulled his big black cock that had destroyed another woman and turned to the remaining to. _I think I will go the for a double titjob, and some skullfucking with these two. _Joshua thought as he ordered them to come to him.

Though with Nightingale and Charlotte, Joshua wouldn't have to work so hard to break them, for they had already broken from all aphrodisiacs and just watching Joshua fuck the other two. Yes, they had mind fucked themselves to avoid being broken forcefully by Joshua's cock. And instead, they choose to go out their own, if their minds were being to be written by the young King's fat member. They might as well do it themselves before he had the chance to do so, as to keep a little of their pride as Heroic Spirits. And not give him the satisfaction of having broken them via his own powers.

Though Joshua did not know this, so he just thought his sheer manliness had already done them and so had just accepted their fate as they wrapped their tits around his cock.

"Man, they are like freaking jello," Joshua groaned as Charlotte and Nightingale moved their massive mammaries up and down his shaft. Their tongues rolling out of their mouths as they licked his leaking head with gusto.

"Master, you're so large and tasty, I could eat this for the rest of my existence," Charlotte's broken mind sang as hearts filled her eyes as she took some of the head into her own mouth without Joshua ordering her too.

"Yes, and that is why his tool should be cleaned regularly so that it doesn't worsen inequality by being covered stinky cock cheese," Nightingale commented as she disengaged from her titjob. Though the Nurse of Steel, the Angel of Crimea, started to lick his dirty nutsack clean. And Joshua found it too be a titillating experience as the Berserkers tongue just licked his taught nutsack like no else had done before.

Joshua leaned backward as he just enjoyed the sensation that his cock was experiencing as the two Servants work their mouths on his nether parts like no one else had done before. Though while the feeling was amazing, it didn't really hit his necessary buttons for an orgasm to occur.

So he put his hand on the back of Charlotte's head and showed her all the way down to the end of his shaft. Causing the titjob that he was giving him. "Bitch, if you that mouth of yours to cause me to orgasm, you have to put a lot more of an effort into it than that," Joshua ordered as he caused the Assassin to choke and gag around his length. Spit spilling out of her mouth, which polled around the base of his shaft. "Do you understand you, little French bitch, your job is to suck my cock, so you better do it properly. Do you understand?" Joshua asked as he continued to press Charlotte's head into his crotch, his pubic hairs pressing into her face.

Charlotte's let out a sound, which was her saying that she understood, and to be safe, she also tried to nod her head as best as she could in her circumstance.

"Good, girl, you seem to learn very easily," Joshua spoke as he removed his hand from Charlotte's head. Which allowed the Assassin to moved her head up and down his shaft properly, taking the entirety of his cock into her throat. Joshua groaned as he felt Charlotte's tight esophagus clean around his cock as it went in and out of her throat. And with Nightingale stimulating his balls, it only took the pair twenty minutes in total to make him orgasm.

And orgasm Joshua did as he could feel his balls turn and make his semen travel up his length and into Charlotte's waiting mouth. The big tittied Frenchie choked in harder as cum filled and then overfilled her mouth, causing the cum to spill back out of her mouth as she had to let go. Which caused Joshua's cock to spew his load all over the place; it coated Charlotte's face and landed in Nightingale's hair, which was still washing his nutsack with his tongue.

"Ah, Master, your cum is so thick, so tasty and the smell. My god, no, you're my good Master. Yes, only a god could have a cock as magnificent as this, ah I can't handle it. It is way too much for me, Parvarti was right, you must be an Avatar or even just a god yourself," Charlotte rambled as she collapsed onto the bed right next to the still blissed out Parvarti.

"It seems that Charlotte has come with a serious case of cock drunk Master, I would recommend that you fuck her cunt to keep her in such a state, as that is what women like her deserve," Nightingale stated as she ceased to wash Joshua's balls and now looked at his face.

"Oh, is that a professional medical diagnosis?" Joshua asked sarcastically as Nightingale began to stroke, his still rock hard cock.

"Yes, it is, and I would also recommend regular cleaning of this magnificent specimen every time it has been inserted into the hole of another woman besides myself," The nurse said in response as she took the cock into her mouth and began to throat fuck herself on his cock just like Charlotte had done.

"Well, I would be an idiot if I were to ignore the medical advice of a professional," The just coronated King said as he saw Nightingale hilt her mouth to the crotch of his humongous black cock. While these Servant whores were nice, Joshua was far from satisfied by just having four legendary heroes servicing his superbly crafted cock. No, he wanted at least four more, and how would he get the other ones?

Well, he had four broken bitches who would gladly help him out with that endeavor. For they too wanted to show them the joy of being fucked by a big fat black cock. Especially one that had been

Xxx

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner, big sis. I haven't seen you Ritsuka had to send you here," Ortlinde of the three Valkyries stated as she and her sisters ate the very delicious food that her sister had prepared for them. They had been a little surprised then Brynhildr had done so, but they quickly got over that and accepted the invitation for dinner. "Though we understand it was a necessary move to keep Chaldea safe from those that seek to take it apart."

"We're still sour over that I had to be you that had to be the one sent," Hildr continued the sentence.

"Yes, why could it not have been someone else? For what if Lord Sigurd was summoned and you were unable to view the event," Thrud ended the chain.

Though behind her smile, Brynhildr had to stop herself from breaking her mask by showing surprise and asking who this Sigurd guy was. Probably a hero she had picked up from the battlefield. So that meant it was no one important for the only person that mattered to Brynhildr was her one true husband, Joshua.

"I don't be like that my sisters, I choose to come here of my own free will, as we all know how important Chaldea is to Ritsuka. This was a necessary move, though I will say being here is not bad as Joshua is a very good and fair king, and so far has nothing been kind to me," Brynhildr responded. And again, so had to keep her façade up, and not try to smile sinisterly as her sisters consumed the food that he had drugged with Joshua's special medicine. She could see them starting to get horny and squirming in their seat as their pussies moistened up, and got ready to take his majesty's huge black cock. _Yes, they will enjoy the feeling of being 'blackened,' won't they_? Bryndhildr asked only herself.

"Well, if Big Sister is okay with it, I think that we should be too," Thrud stated, and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Glad to hear that, now finish up your food, I will be back in a minute it seems that King Joshua wants to talk to me about something," Brynhildr told the three Valkyries.

"That is fine. We will be waiting for you then, sister," Hildr said in response. The pink-haired Valkyrie smiling at her older sister as she tried to ignore the warm feeling in her loins.

"Then I will be saying you a bit," Bryhildr stated as she left her ass swaying from side to side, though she wouldn't come back to them no the three would come to find her fucking Joshua and then join in the pleasure.

The three Valkyries continued to eat the drugged food, their bodies heating up and becoming more sensitive as time passed. And they finally finished their food the three Valkyrie sisters were breathing heavily as they grinded their thighs together and slightly touched their breasts.

"Should Big Sister not have returned by now?" Hildr asked with heavy breathes as she caressed the outline of her burning pussy. It was just so hot for some reason, and she had no idea why that was.

"Yes you're correct in that, should we go and look for her? Something might have happened," Thrud stated, her blond hair flying about as she turned her head to look at Hildr. Hear right hand groping her left, her fingers pulling at her nipples. For they just were so hard and sensitive beneath her clothing, she wanted to take off some of the sensitivity that she was feeling.

"Yes, I think we should go and find Sister, to see if anything is wrong. She said she had been called upon by Joshua, so our best bet is to go to the throne room and check for them there," Ortlinde suggested as she touched both her pussy and her breasts, for both of hers were burning. And she had even inserted a finger into her pussy and was slowly pumping it in and out of her quivering cunt.

"Yes, I agree with that plan let us go and find out sister," Hildr responded as she pulled on her clothe covered nipple and felt her pussy squirt in response to her stimuli.

"Ah, yeah I agree with you sister, going to Joshua is the best plan," Thrud moaned in agreement as her masturbation had become more frantic.

The three Valkyries nodded and left the table in search of their sister, three walked through the castle. Their thighs grinding together as pussy juiced leaked from their blood gorged folds and down their legs.

And thankfully, it didn't take long for the trio to find their big sister as their idea had been right in that she was in the throne room with Joshua. But the scene they walked in on was on they had never expected to see happening.

For on the throne sat Joshua, the young black King of this African nation, and on his lab was their sister Brynhildr. But she was entirely naked and moving up and down on Joshua's seemingly massive black cock. She moaned like a whore as he pussy moved up and down the massive member coating it with her pussy, juice, all the while,, her large and round breasts. Capped with erect and pink nipples bounced up and down on her chest, in a very hypnotic fashion.

The three Valkyries sisters were frozen in place as the just continued to watch the degradation of their older sister before them. They just watched as Joshua's inhuman cock created a massive bulge in her stomach every time it was thrusted into her womb.

They tried to speak, up to but no words left their mouths only moans as they had started to masturbate once again, this time to their sister's defilement. For she was supposed to be married to Sigurd, so why was she having sex with Joshua, and why did she look so happy doing it? Those were the trio's thoughts as they jilled of to the fucking of Brynhildr.

Though that show came to an end, then they heard their sister let out a loud moan, and they watched as her stomach slowly expanded. Growing larger and larger by the second until she looked, she was about to give birth to a child. The three had quickly realized what was happening, Joshua had just cum, he had cum a lot and inflated Brynhildrs womb with his fertile semen.

The three Valkyrie sisters were still frozen in place as their elder sister fell of Joshua's cock and onto the ground. Her face vacant of any intellect and stuck in an expression of pure bliss.

"Why did sister have sex with another man besides Lord Sigurd?" Were the only words Thrud could say in response to what the three of them looked at Joshua and his still very erect black cock, which hadn't lost any girth or length. By the great god Odin, it looked even bigger than before.

"Because she is a slut that hungered for a proper cock," Joshua spoke as he stood up and walked towards the three still masturbating Valkyries. "And so I gave her what she desired and fucked the memory of Sigurd out of her Saint Graph, replacing him with myself. And now I am pretty much going to do the same to the three of you," Joshua stated as he grabbed Ortlinde's breasts and twisted her nippled through her clothing.

The three Valkyries were too horny, to drugged up to resists what happened next as Joshua stripped the three of their roped and left the Valkyries naked in the throne room. And that was there he fucked the three of them, on the thankfully heated floor. Ortlinde, Hildr, and Thrud moaned just as loud as Brynhildr had as Joshua filled their holes. Yes, the three Valkyries were just as sluty as their elder sister. Though the three had a hole that they liked to have fucked the most.

The dark-haired Ortlinde loved having her mouth and throat filled with his cock and having her stomach filled with his thick and sticky cum, and along with her face coated in thick ropes of the stuff.

The fair Hildr liked to have her pussy fucked, her walls stretched to max capacity by Joshua's soda can thick cock. Having his fat blackhead punch through her cervix and entering her womb, where it then proceeded to deposit its fat load.

And Thrud liked to have it in her as, she loved how it made her unable to walk and sit properly, she especially loved it when Joshua decided to smack her ass to the point it became red.

And just like with Brynhildr, their minds broke under the pleasure that they received from Joshua's cock.

"Do they count as one Servant or three Servants?" Joshua asked himself as he looked at the three well-fucked Valkyries that were lying in various spots across the throne room. "Nah, just one. So that means I need three more until I am satisfied," The young King spoke with a sinister laugh.

Xxx

"What is wrong with me?" Irisviel, the woman that was a Holy Grail, asked herself as she sat on the toilet inside one of the many bathrooms located within King Joshua's castle. But she wasn't there to do the usual things, no, she was there to masturbate. For while she had been eating dinner with the young King alongside her best and fellow healer Nightingale, her pussy had suddenly started to heat up, and she had quickly become even hornier. She had quickly excused herself and quickly headed for a bathroom, all the while pussy juice ran down her leg. "How shame is this? To Masturbate while visiting your friend and a King?" She asked herself as her fingers went in and out of her moist cunt. The answer would normally be rather shameful, but Joshua and Nightingale had filled her food with Aphrodisiacs, which was what was causing her current predicament. But Irisviel did not know that.

Soft moans left the Homunculus' mouth as she just leaned back against the toilet seat and jilled her pussy off to the image of Kiritsugu fucking her. And as she masturbated, she also removed her shirt, and bra leaving her almost entirely naked as she at on the toilet and continued to finger her moist cunt. While her other hand worked on her breasts, twisting her large nipples to the point that the milk stored within aided with her Wishcraft leaked out in steady stream down her chest, stomach, and down into the bowl below her.

Irisviel just embraced her lust and worked herself to the lust and worked herself to an orgasm several times, but the heat didn't go away no matter how much she thrusted her entire hand practically in and out of her sloppy cunt. And as Irisviel continued to masturbate, the image of Kiritsugu that existed within her mind got switched out with the nearest available male. And soon enough, she was thinking about having Joshua fuck her, dirty, dirty cunt.

"Ah, Joshua!" She screamed as she came again, Irishviel had long since lost track of many times her pussy had spit out her juices in thick streams. _A cock, I need a big fat cock inside of me._ Though her thoughts were brought to a halt as she heard the bathroom door being knocked on.

"Lady Irisviel, are you okay in there?" The voice of Joshua asked, the young black King sounding concerned for the Homunculus turned Servant. "You've been gone for over half an hour, and I am starting to get concerned about my guest," He stated, and Irisviel didn't know what to do as her body had frozen, so she just stayed quiet and still upon the toilet she was sitting on. "Okay, Irisviel I am coming in now, thankfully you forgot to lock the door," Joshua stated his intent and opened up the bathroom door and entered the room.

And he just smiled as she looked upon the almost naked fairy-like woman as she sat upon the toilet. Fingers still inside of her cunt, as she looked upon him with wide red eyes.

"Oh my, I didn't take you for that kind of woman Miss Irisviel," The young black man spoke with a degrading tone, but Irisviel didn't register it as her mind was slowly becoming undone by the thoughts going a thousand miles a minute inside of her head. "But it seems that there is something wrong with you, you seem to have come down with a severe case of bitch thirsty for cock, and we both know there is only one cure for that," Joshua spoke as he unzipped his pants and let his massive black orc cock spring free at full erection. He hadn't thought that his drugs would work this well, but it seemed that little miss Snowwhite here was very easily affected by it.

And that was also then Irisviel's mind broke under the breath as the one thing that was on it was shown what it desired, and she was also hit full force by the newly added pheromones that it now gave off. Irisviel lept of the toilet and crawled towards Joshua and his majestic cock.

_Cock, cock, cock, Joshua's cock! _Those were the words that rang throughout Irisviel's mind as she made her way over and immediately took the bumpy cock into her mouth and further into her throat as she just skullfucked herself at the epitome of maleness.

"You damn German whore, your throat is fucking tight, yeah I can find a place for you among my bitches," Joshua stated in pleasure as he patted her head, and Irisviel just bobbed her head up and down his shaft even faster at the praise. "And that makes six now."

Xxx

"Harder, Joshua, fuck my royal plumb ass even harder!" Marie Antoinette screamed as Joshua held onto her arms and fucked her in… Joshua wasn't quite sure what this position was called, but he was pretty sure it was a variant of doggy-style.

The French Queen moaned like a bitch, as he thrusted his girthy cock in and out of clenching asshole. Out of all the assess he had pounded, Joshua knew that Marie had the tightest of them all so far.

And she had also been the easiest to fuck get into bed to fuck off all the Servants so far, with no need for drugs and Command Spells to get started. And open the barrier, so to say. He had made a plan to get the French Queen, inviting her under the pretense of asking for advice in regards to royal affairs, and then drugging her with aphrodisiacs to get wild and rilled up until she couldn't think of anything but having him fuck her. But that plan had failed almost immediately as she had seen through the moment she had arrived. But she had just jumped into his lab anyway. As apparently the young woman was sexually pent up and wanted to get fucked by him, cause she hadn't gotten any since she had been summoned even going out of her way to strip in front of males and bending over and asking them to fuck her. But instead, they had just put their jackets on her and moved along, for they apparently considered her to be pure or some nonsense like that to try and dare fuck her.

Joshua considered them idiots, but it was their loss as he now had a very willing French bottom he could fuck whenever he wanted. And fuck her he would, he would make it, so the only one she considered about fucking was him, he was going to blacken her with his big black did like he had done the other ones.

"Here is your very first serving of frosting your Majesty," Joshua stated as his cum filled her ass up, like it usually did. And Marie just moaned in delight as her urges were finally taken care of.

Xxx

"Sometimes I wonder, why I decided to become King?" Joshua asked himself as he entered his bedroom, ready to let off some steam via some hard sex. "Today it should be Paravati," He mumbled as he lifted his head to see if the Hindu Goddess had prepared herself.

And the answer was both yes and no.

As there was a naked and large breasted woman on his bed that very much looked like Parvati, but it was very obviously not as she had bright white-ish silver hair instead of Parvati's purple, and her face was a lot more mischievous than anything Parvati could put on.

"And who might you be?" Joshua asked as he crossed his arms as he stared at the Servant before him, who laid naked on his bed.

"I am Kama, the Goddess of Love, and you Joshua King of this nation, has been a very naughty boy, converting some of Master's Servants into your personal cocksleeves," She stated as she sat up her huge breasts jiggling like jello as she moved.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" He asked.

"Me nothing, I care nothing for them, and great work on that stuck bitch, by the way. No, I came here to see if you live up to your reputation or if you're just filled with hot hair," Kama stated as she pressed her breasts together.

"Well, I think you shall be satisfied," Joshua responded as he began to strip out of his clothes.

Xxx

"Yes, Master fuck me, fuck my Divine Pussy, I am Goddess of Sex of Love, yet I lost to your cock, ah my mind is breaking apart, I can feel it your cock making me yours," Kama spoke incoherently as Joshua thrusted his cock in and out of her pussy. His massive black dick breaking her cervix open and entering her womb constantly.

"And you, my dear Kama, is now number eight," Joshua spoke as he came again inside of her already filled womb, making her stomach swell again as it was inflated. Yeah, he was satisfied with eight Servants for now.


	56. Waifu Gacha - 3

Waifu Gacha(Waifu Catalog/Multiverse, starts in Worm) – Chapter 3

Xxx

The ABB, it was led by Lung, and it contained right now Oni Lee and Bakuda in terms of Parahumans. And a bunch of mooks that were currently being decimated by Taylor using her modified bugs to inject them with a sleeping drug, she had concocted on the spot.

I had to admit her Semblance was beyond broken when combined with her Parahuman abilities.

And then there were the Merchants, which was led by the walking bag of drugs that was Skidmark, and under him trailer trash Squealer and the literal walking garbage that was Mush. And also a bunch of drugged-up mooks.

This meant that if I was correct in how the earning of roll tokens, I would get one from each Parahuman. And then another two of the utter dismantling of both gangs. Nezha was taking care of Lung, and I had sent Yoruichi to deal with Oni Lee. And Taylor, she was destroying the gangs as mentioned before, but I also had her look around for Bakuda, who would probably not be very far from here to distribute her bombs. As a gang war between the ABB and the Merchants had pretty broken out for some reason.

Which left me to deal with the Merchant Parahumans. "Should be easy enough," I said to myself as I cracked my neck a bit and opened and closed my new canine muzzle. Being a Werewolf was fucking awesome, all things considered.

_Now, where are the drug addicts? _I asked myself as I looked around the battlefield to try and find the three Parahumans. My new and improved nose was of no use as I didn't have their scents, and there were a lot of scents in the air, so trying to find a distinct one was a foolish endeavor.

But it seemed that wouldn't be necessary anyway as Squealer decided to make her appearance in the fight.

From a bit deeper within the abandoned harbor, a monstrous vehicle burst forth from a warehouse and rocketed towards the battlefield. And it seemed that Skidmark was with Squealer in the monstrosity of a tank. As what I guessed was his voice blasted from a speaker on top.

"Listen up all you ABB bitches, we take no shit from you Asian asshole, I don't give a flying fuck about your lizard boss, for I am high as fuck right now. And besides, it was you who started this bullshit, so we're going to finish it. Squealer baby, show them all what, your sober ass has cooked up, fire the cannon!" He shouted, and the weapon fired.

And yeah, after this Squealer's threat level would have to be reevaluated, as it fired what my Science Talent understood was basically the same stuff the BFG fired. A condensed ball of plasma made from a new kind of gas that unleashed tendrils that superheated everything it came into contact with. This meant that the building it collided with, which contained some hiding ABB members, was basically vaporized.

_Yeah, not letting that fire again. _I thought as I threw one of my sickles at the tank, and as I ran towards it. The reinforced hard-light constructed blade slicing easily through the barrel, and then boomeranging back to my hand as I jumped onto the roof of the thing.

"The fuck was that?, the fuck just happened?" Skidmark asked his voice, booming straight into my new fluffy ears, and oh boy, was it screeching.

"Shutting you up now," I stated as I destroyed the speaker and thrusted my sickles into the metal and thanks to me sharpening them with both my Aura and Haki. They just sunk into the metal, and I quickly cut the beast open like it was a can of food.

"The fuck are you?" The wannabe drug lord asked as he stared up my face, and my nose scrunched up for oh god the smell.

"The one putting you guys out of commission, Lullaby," I stated as I manifested my Arcana Card. And just like Akechi, it was still Justice, which actually kinda fit, at least in a reverse manner. Loki's ethereal form manifested behind me and cast the sleep spell on the two. Now I just needed Mush, and it seemed that the fighting was dying out as Taylor, the amazing girl that she was, had knocked out most of the mooks.

"_Taylor, have you found Bakuda yet? My Observation Haki isn't good enough to find her?" _

"_I have Anders, and the crazy woman has been taken out had to go and do it personally, as her place didn't allow for my bugs to enter." _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine I didn't get blasted with a pain bomb or anything like that… Why did I think I would?"_

"_That is because that is what happened to the original you in the story, when you ended up fighting her."_

"_Ah, okay. I must be getting deja vu like impressions thanks to being connected with your mind, Master." _

"_Makes as much sense as anything else." _

"_So what about you, Anders? Did you get your targets?" _

"_I'm just trying to find Mush, man I am going to have to train my Observation Haki a lot, at least the Mantra ability." _

"_Yeah, it is a very useful thing, I can even extend the detection through my bugs to increase my range. Again thanks for all the gifts, Master." _

"_And my thoughts about you being a scary girl has been cemented, Taylor." _

"_Hehe." _

"_Sorry to intrude, you two, but I have taken down the one known as Oni Lee. A lot more annoying than I expected it to be those bombs are dangerous, and his little teleportation clone trick messed a bit with my detection of him." _

"_Good to hear Yoruichi, now we just need to take the rest of the mooks down, and wait for Nezha to take down Lung, and I need to find Mush." _

"_Okay, Master." _

The mental call was ended, and I turned my gaze towards the where Lung and Nezha were fighting. She had dragged the fight into the Boat Graveyard, where the least amount of collateral could occur. And it seemed that she was having a good time, as from my current position, I could see that Lung had grown to a rather large form, causing the fire to rage even harder around him.

Though before I went after Mush, I would have to deal with the person flying towards me from behind.

"Woah, what the hell happened here?" And I turned around to face the question asking flying brick that was Glory Girl, who was also carrying her sister. "And are you a hero or new member of one of these idiots, Mr. Furry?"

"I am not on the side of these idiots," I responded. "And before you ask, I am not a Case53, and from what I can tell, this all started because some ABB idiots decided to test out the stuff their new Tinker had made," I told the pair. "And the name is Lobo, and my team has been handling the situation."

"Yeah, that can be seen," Panacea, as she was on duty, commented. "Are there any injuries that need to be taken care of?"

"No, not among us. Though I don't know about the mooks, some are probably filled with bullets, and are dying. You can help Skitter look them over and restrain them, so they don't run away once the sedatives she injected them with runs out of gas," I told them.

"Yeah, we can do that," Panacea responded.

"Yeah. What Amy just said, so it is one of your teammates that is fighting Lung as well?" Glory Girl asked as she eyed the fiery storm that was rising from the Boat Graveyard.

"Yeah, that is my team, Lotus, and don't worry about her; she is very strong and won't lose to someone like Lung," I stated.

"If you say so, cause I ain't getting anywhere near that, with him having escalated so far," Glory Girl responded. "Holy tits!" She exclaimed as she turned her head to the left, and got a full view of Taylor's sexy body.

"Yeah, I know, they are just the best aren't they?" She asked teasingly as she pushed the tightly bound breasts up a bit and made them bounce.

"What do you eat, girl?" Glory Girl asked.

"I would like to know too?" Panacea also asked.

"I just drink a lot of milk," Taylor replied cheekily, I could tell she was enjoying the envy as only yesterday it was her that used to look at others with envy. "But you're not bad yourself."

"Aw, thanks, so Amy, do you think?"

"No."

"Well, at the very least, I tried. So what are your powers?" Glory Girl asked.

"I can control bugs within a large area, and modify their biology and form though it still has adhered to the theme of insects," She replied.

"Cool, but creepy," Glory Girl replied.

"Well, hopefully, you three will get along, Skitter. I will be trying to find Mush, you help Panacea, and Glory Girl with tending to the knocked out mooks," I ordered Taylor.

"Okay, Lobo, I can do that," Taylor replied, and I gave her a simple nod as I ran off into the harbor to try and find the last remaining member of the Merchants.

And there I sensed it, a surge of hostile intent towards me, Observation Haki was so useful in that regard and thanks to my Talents it was improving already. Though it was not if training to get better with it, it just kinda improved the more I used it. It was the same with Squealar's truck; I just knew how it worked, and how to make even something similar. I wondered if that it felt like to have Tinker powers, knowing how to do something without actually knowing it. It was fucking bullshit that what it was, like being smart without being smart.

_But it is something that I can get used to. _I thought as I felt my legs muscle coil up as I got ready to jump onto Mush, who I had finally found. Well, I could only tell it was Mush, because it was a literal pile of walking garbage kept together by tendrils of flesh. Fucker belonged in an SCP facility, then he looked like that. _Yeah, SCP-521, the sapient flesh garbage. _

But I was no time in putting him down, cause I didn't want to disgust myself and offend my new nose any more than I already had.

So I just smashed the Arcana again and manifested Loki. "Ziodyne," I simply stated, and magical lightning struck the Parahuman. Super Loki had been a really good purchase as it allowed me to basically use every single SMT spell in existence. My previous self, as it kinda was now, for I was already a different person compared to the, me from two days ago. Had considered taking FF spells as well, but had considered it overkill and kinda conflicted a bit with the Persona spells.

And the Ziodyne seemed to have done the trick.

Mush's form returned to normal as all the garbage fell off his form and all the flesh condensed back into the form of a person, as the drug dealer had lost consciousness and so wasn't able to maintain the activation of his power.

"Well, at least he is not dead," I stated as I had the Shroud generate some bindings to tie the disgusting man with. Though if he had died, I wouldn't have had a problem with it morally, and that seemed to be another change so that I could better get used to this new situation of mine.

Though not that I had anything against that as it would probably benefit me in the long term, though the only reason I hadn't killed the Merchants was that it would not be beneficial to go around murdering all the people willy nilly.

Now there was only one left.

"_Nezha, finish up your fight, we need to finish up," _I sent the telepathic message to the Lancer.

"_Yes, my Lord. I was starting to. Get bored. Anyway." _She replied, and a second later, I heard her voice shouting the name of her Noble Phantasm after I had seen her rocket into the air."

"Di Fei Shuang Ling – Huo Jian Qiang!" And as they said after a massive killstreak in Modern Warfare.

Tactical Nuke Incoming.

A pillar of fire erupted into the air, and just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

I looked down at my non-existent watch to await the arrival of Nezha, and after the use of her Noble Phantasm, it didn't long for to come to me carrying the unconscious form of Lung on her shoulders. Though the image her small frame carrying Lung's large one was a rather funny one. "The mission has been concluded, my Lord, the false dragon has been subdued," She stated in a serious tone.

"Thank you, Nezha, also Lord, not Master?" I asked as she was now addressing me by a different title.

"During the fight, I concluded on the proper way to address you to make myself stand out among your women," She simply answered. And in response, I just wanted to sigh.

"Nezha, I am not going to abandon or even forget about, I could never do that to you. Though while personal time there won't be a lot of due to the fact more women are going to join us," I told her, and there might be one more joining us Today, if my theory proved true.

"This one understands my Lord. But Nezha stil wishes to call you Lord," She replied, and I just nodded my head.

"I am not going to stop if you want to Nezha, now let's get back to the others, and finish today fine work," I stated, and Nezha nodded her head.

The two of us moved, carrying the villainous Parahumans on our back as we returned to the others.

And it seemed that the PRT had finally arrived alongside the police, though it wasn't that big of an issue as like only fifteen minutes or so had passed since we arrived ourselves. It definitely felt a lot longer than that.

"Hello Armsmaster," I greeted the Protectorate hero. "Here is one crisp Lung and Mush, just as you ordered."

"Were you the ones responsible for the pillar of fire earlier," He asked as he called for two troopers to take the two knocked out villains into custody.

"The technique was my own. Was required to knock out the lizard. At his current level," Nezha informed the Tinker.

"Well, good thing you did in the Boat Graveyard, I would refrain for its usage in the middle of the City," He simply responded. "And could I get a verbal account of the incident to make my report from you and your teammates… Lobo, was, it? That was the name you gave to Dauntless correct?" he asked.

"The name is Lobo, and I am not a Case53 just a Changer," I told him, as I called both Yoruichi and Taylor came over and gave their account of the events and what they had done during it.

"Thank you for the report, though have you made any thoughts as too join the Protectorate we could use people as strong and ass effective as yourself?" He asked, and I was to reply, but I was cut off by who I guessed was Miss Militia going by the bandana and the skin color.

"Armsmaster, Dauntless, all ready and ask they had declined the offer for now," She said. "And I would like to say thanks for bringing Lung and Skidmark in alongside their men. You did Brockton Bay a great favor."

"It was nothing," I replied it really wasn't we had bearly broke a sweat doing this. "So any way you can take care of the rest as that is your job, so we will be taking our leave," I said, and before they had a chance to reply, I ran, Yoruichi shunpo'd, and Nezha and Taylor flew away from the scene.

Xxx

Taylor laughed as she threw herself onto her bed, she was still high on adrenalin after what had happened just a few minutes. "Wow, I actually did hero stuff?"

"That you did, Taylor," Yoruichi stated, and Taylor smiled at her fellow harem sister. And speaking of harem sisters.

Taylor sat up on her bed and looked at Anders, who was back in his more human form, and back to being utterly adorable to the point she wanted to just violate him. And scratch him behind his fluffy ears though it seemed that Nezha had gotten to do that first. As Anders was sitting on her lap and slightly… purred? As he did so. She wasn't an expert at animal sounds. "So Anders, did you get more tokens after all that?"

He opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. "I don't actually know if I got any, the Shroud didn't update me. But there is no hurting in checking if I got any." He held up his gloved hand, and a holographic screen appeared in front of him. "Huh, I did. And just like I thought, I got eight points, for dismantling ABB and the Merchants alongside taking out all Parahuman members of the group. It seems to count you as part of me thanks to the Shroud."

"You're going to summon?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, I had decided to wait for ten, but I think we need a fifth member," Anders said as he pressed the button to call forth another harem sister via RNG.

And on the floor appeared another woman. This one, unlike Nezha and Yoruichi, she seemingly came with a face mask and was just as fit as them.

"Kakashi Hatake, well, that is a second lightning ninja," Anders simply stated.

"So, she can do the same as me?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, her method lightning-based attacks are different from yours; her world uses Chakra. Which is a mixture of Physical and Spiritual energy," He informed them.

"Now go and tentacle her up Master," Taylor said as teasingly as possible, but Anders just rolled his eyes at her as tentacles slithered towards the woman that was apparently a ninja just like Yoruichi.

Xxx

"Krieg, do you have a report about what happened earlier today?" Max Anders, known to most as Kaiser, the leader of the E88, asked one of his Parahuman Lieutenants.

"I do, and there is honestly not a lot to report, as it started quickly and ended quickly. Though the consequences are going to be long term for us and the rest of the city. According to our men, ABB members got into conflict with Merchants near their little rat hole, and they got trigger happy with the weapons their newly recruited Tinker provided them. Proves that chinks are too stupid to handle something delicate like that," Krieg cursed.

"And what was the aftermath, Krieg?" Kaiser asked.

"Well, it soon became a full-blown fight, with Lung entering probably seeing this as an opportunity to get rid of the trash. But that did not happen as a brand new team of independent heroes arrived on the scene and demolished them, all resulting pretty much everyone getting captured and arrested. So yeah, all of our rivals except for Coil are off the street," Krieg reported, and Kaiser smiled.

"That is very good news, Krieg."

"So, what is the plan, for now, Boss?"

"Lay a bit low for now, tell men to keep their activities on the low end and not do anything too obvious for the PRT and Protectorate is currently on high alert. So let's wait until Lung and Skidmark are out of town before we commence our take over."

"That is a very reasonable plan, Sir."

"Glad you think so, Krieg, now do you have anything on those new independent heroes?"

"Not much, we are still investigating them, but so far it's a group consisting out of four members, with the leader being a Shaper," Krieg reported all the information that he had on these newest heroes.

"I see, continue doing that I want to know what kind of people we're dealing with that can cause the kind of explosion that I saw from here, and being able to fight Lung when has grown so much, you're dismissed Krieg," Kaiser ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Krieg replied as he left Kaiser's office.

And as the door closed behind him, the leader of the E88 turned his chair around to look out of the window, his building to gaze upon his city. "It seems that the E88 is about to undergo a golden age."

Xxx

"And that is my field report," Armsmaster stated as he finished up his report on the confrontation between the ABB and the Archer's Bridge Merchants in front of the Director along with the rest of the Protectorate and the Wards as they needed to be informed of the situation as well.

"Thank you for the report, Armsmaster," Director Emilya Piggot of the PRT ENE, responded as she went over the information.

"You're welcome, Director," The Tinker responded.

"Today, is definitely a good day for Brockton Bay as the ABB has effectively been taken off the street, alongside the Merchants. But not a good day for our PR, as we were not the ones to have stopped the fight before it escalated into a proper gang war. So that is why our next topic is going to be about the four independent heroes that had made their debut today. Armsmaster, bring pictures up of them please," Director Piggot asked with the Tinker giving a nod in response as four images were shown.

"Hot damn, those are huge!" Came the exclamation from Assault, which resulted in an elbow in the side curtsey of his wife. "Sorry, but I didn't think they could be that huge," He spoke in defense of himself.

"I said practically the same thing when I saw them," Was the comment from Clockblocker.

"Assault I will have you know that she is underage, and Clockblocker, please keep your comments to yourself, or you will have to write a paper on why you're not allowed to speak during a meeting without being given permission first," Piggot stated as she glared at the Ward.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Understood."

Came the response from the two immature heroes. She instead decided to focus on the current leader of the Ward. "Yes, you may speak Aegis."

"So she is our age, that is a bit hard to believe?" He asked.

"While it may seem so, they stated so to Vista, Clockbloker, and Dauntless. And we believe that to be the truth as that is a very weird thing to be lying about. Now Armsmaster, can you tell us about the four."

"Of course, though the information we have about the four is very little, as we only have my own observations, Glory Girl's, Panacea's along with Vista's, Clockblocker's, and Dauntless'," Armsmaster stated. "First off is the leader of the team, his name is Lobo and is a Changer that can turn into a wolf-man hybrid and a full-on wolf a rather massive size according to Dauntless, capable of high-speed movement."

"Yeah, talk about being the big bad wolf," Shadow Stalker muttered.

"According to Dragon, his name is probably based on the folktale of Lobo the King of Currumpaw, and he also seems to wield two pairs of sickles as weapons like Cricket does. And according to Glory Girl's account, he was also capable of making some sort projection, but it vanished before she could get a good look at it. So for rating, I will suggest Changer 5 with sub-ratings of Mover 4 and Master 3, though that will be subject to change the more we learn about his capabilities," The Tinker concluded his conclusion on Lobo. "Next we have Skitter, she is a Master capable controlling insects at high precision, and is also possibly a Tinker with an insect focused theme, as her suit and wings were definitely Tinker Tech, if not I think there might be a fifth member we have not seen," And so he continued introducing the other two and assigning onto them Threat Ratings.

"Thank you for the presentation Armsmaster, now is there anything you have left to tell, us?" Piggot asked.

"Yeah, outside of the main confrontation between the ABB and the Merchants, only one usage of a Bakuda Bomb has been found outside of the fight, it was one that turned things into crystals, which was why the usage had only been discovered a bit later," he informed them.

"I see how are the damages and civilian casualties?" Piggot asked.

"Minimal to both, only five deceased though it could have been much worse as it was used in one of the buildings that the Dockworker Union uses as an office. Early reports say that it seemed to be an ABB member threatening them and accidentally setting off the Bakuda Bomb and hitting himself. The victims have been identified, and police are in the middle of informing the relatives of the deceased," He explained with a tired tone.

"I see," was the simple response from the Director. "That is all for today, I have to go prepare a message for the press. And also the next time you see them try and get them in for Power Testing so that we might know more about their powers."


	57. Adult Supervision Required - 3

Adult Supervision Required[Digimon SI] – Chapter 3

Xxx

My mind came to a screeching halt as Takato's words and what my eyes were seeing registered in my mind.

I tried to respond, but my mouth just froze as I stared down at Takato and her now bare breasts, which she was grabbing and stroking with her hands, which resulted in _milk _leaking from her breasts. Which looked more like what you would find in milk cartoons, rather than actual breast milk.

"Haha, what are you saying, Takato? You shouldn't say stuff like that, you know. Now I am going to leave so you can take care of yourself," I said to give myself an excuse to leave as Speedwagonly as possible before I crossed a line, I kinda wanted to cross, and my growing erection was pulling me towards.

"But, Anders-sensei, you said you would help me with anything, and I really need help they are so full, and I can't get them empty alone," Takato uncharacteristically begged as she continued to grope her right breasts. And I knew exactly what she was trying to do, she was trying to guilt-trip me into doing what she desired. Using my own promise to her against her. And it was working very well.

"Takato, I am an adult, a teacher, your teacher. I am not supposed to-." I tried to say, but the young and thick teenager caught me off.

"Please Anders-sensei, they are so full that it hurts. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Takato spoke in a seductive tone, and I wondered what kind of hentai she had been watching. "And you can do whatever you want to me," She finished with licking her lips and pulling at her erect nipple.

_Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, just fuck it. Damn the consequences to this I am going to fuck, Takato wants this, so I am going to give it to her. _I thought, as I spoke once again.

"Takato, you know what you're saying, right?" I asked as I wanted to be a hundred percent sure. Even though it was very clear what the horny fourteen-year-old wanted me to do to her.

"Yes, I do Sensei," Takato responded, her crimson eyes looking directly at me, and she had dropped the Anders, from the Anders-sensei she usually addressed me as.

"You know if we do this, there is no going back?"

"I do Sensei," Takato responded as she fully took off her t-shirt and presented to me her large breasts. "Please milk me," She begged in a voice that was filled with pure lust.

"Very well, Takato, just remember that you asked for this. So no regretting," I told her as I sat down on the rather warm floor.

"I won't," She responded in a much more serious tone as she sat down on my lap, and I could feel her panty clad ass press against my clothed and erect dick.

"Good, then you will get what you asked for you dirty girl," I said as I grabbed her breasts and brought her erect nipples up and into my mouth.

"Ah!" Takato moaned loudly as I sucked on her milky tits, and they unleashed their substance into my mouth, and I drank it down. It flowed into my stomach, and I groaned as Takato moaned due to the stimuli of lips sucking on her nipples. My tongue licking at the sensitive nubs of flesh as well as the areola, that covered most of the breasts. Honestly, Takato did not have the tits of a teenager in the middle of the throws of puberty. No, she had breasts that belonged on a MILF that had gone through multiple pregnancies with all the milk that she was making. And speaking of Takato's milk, there was certainly some hentai tropes in effect, as it had the same taste and consistency as the stuff sold in stores. Yes, it did not just look like sold dairy milk it tasted just like it as well.

Takato moaned and squirmed in my lap as I feasted on her milk, and it filled me up nicely, I could feel energy flowing into my body. It was as if my body was being fully recharged. And I didn't feel like my stomach was getting full from this, though I just attributed it to more Digital World shenanigans, with how perverted this version of it seemingly was. _Did Lilithmon's data leak all over the place to make it happen? _I thought as I bit down on Takato's nipples though very gently, and even more, milk filled my mouth as I drank more of it.

"Ah, Sensei, that is too much, ah!" Takato moaned as she squirmed in my lap, and from the position I was in as I sucked on her breasts, I could see her eyes were about to roll up into her skull. _Did I just cause her to cum from just sucking her breasts? _I thought as I stared at her ahegao face. _Yes, I think I did. _

"Sensei, that felt so good, I want more of that. Please make me cum more, it felt so much better than doing by myself," Takato said as she looked at me with a lewd smile. The slutty computer nerd wanted cum even more and cum even harder than before.

I removed my lips from her breasts, and she let out a disappointed moan. Though I was sure, I had emptied them pretty well, though I could tell there was still a little bit more in them. Though the rest would have to be squeezed out as I fucked her. Yes, I was going to fuck Takato as that was my slutty student wanted. As he panty covered ass tried to force my cock out of my jocking pants, and it was succeeding as I could feel my cock head pressing against her bubble butt.

"Takato, if you want me to make you cum, you know what I would have to do to do that, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I want you, Sensei. I want you inside of me, my pussy it is so empty. I want your cock inside of my teenage cunt, please fuck your horny student Sensei," Takato moaned utterly high on lust. "Let me taste your cock milk."

"If that is what you want, I give to you," I said as I removed her from my lap and sat her down on the ground, and I stood up. Takato sat on her ass; she stared up at me with wanting eyes.

And I responded with pulling down my pants and underwear and having my huge cock land on her face. And in doing so, I truly acknowledged that this truly was a Digimon Hentai universe. As the fat slab of meat attached to my crotch was one worthy of a being in a JLullaby piece. Though with my much more muscular frame, and also being taller, it did not look like it too much out of place on my frame. And thankfully, it had not become a horsecock. Though considering this

And it was truly porn logic worthy cock with it being so thick that Takato would need to use both of her hands to encircle it. With it also being covered in thick veins that made it look kinda grotesque. And as it laid on Takato's face, I saw her eyes widen, and watched as her pupils transformed into hearts.

_Yeah, this a hentai-verse. _I thought as Takato submitted to my cock via its mere presence.

"Sensei, Sensei, I want it, your cock, your big fat cock that is bigger than any other dildo I have. I want it inside all of my holes," She begged like a whore, and I was pretty sure she just came again via her own words.

"Don't worry, I give fill of your holes, Takato, if that is what you want, so let us first fill up this runny mouth-pussy of yours," I said as I grabbed my cock with one hand and Takato's head with the other one.

Takato opened her mouth and waited for me to show my cock into.

And I was stopped as what sounded like an explosion rang throughout the room. It seemed that the universe wanted to be a fucking tease.

"Sorry, Takato, but we're going to have to postpone this to another time," I said as I let go of her head and then tried to force my erect dick back in my jogging pants. Which resulted in bulge being that much visible as my cock almost rant down my pant leg. "It seems that they managed to run into Andromon or, at the very least, a bunch of Guardromon."

"Yes, Sensei, I understand," Takato replied, but I can tell she was definitely miffed about not getting my cock down her throat. What a horny nymph of a student that I had been saddled with, not that I was complaining right now. As I did want to fuck her pussy and fill her throat with my cock now that I had excepted that this place was a hentai world. And yeah, she also totally stopped calling me Anders-sensei now, well not that I cared really.

"Yeah, so we need to hurry up. I know that your sweater is a bit dirty, but you will have to deal with it, and do remember your laptop," I told Takato, and she nodded her, but she was still very much mad. She stood up and walked over to where she had thrown her blue sweater. She bowed down to pick it up, which resulted in her skirt lifting up which allowed me to see her sopping cunt, it was on full display as Takato had managed to move her panties to the side. And in that moment I just wanted to pull my pants down and thrust my cock into that drenched hole. But I couldn't we had no time for that, the others were in danger of being hurt by a rampaging Andromon, and I be damned if I let them get hurt.

"I am ready to go Sensei," Takato said with a still sour look on her face, yeah I could see that her sweater was a bit dirty. And by dirty, I meant wet as I could see that it was a bit darker around the area where her breasts were stretching the material and also not highlighted her erect and aroused nipples. _Why don't any of them wear a bra? Because hentai logic Ander, hentai logic. _I ended my thoughts with a mental sigh as I turned around and saw that Guilmon was looking at us with eyes of confusion.

_Did she watch and hear what we were doing? _I thought, though, that didn't right now. "Guilmon, where is Koro?" I asked, as I had told him to go look around on his own, while I went to check up on Takato. Though before she could answer, my partner came running.

"Ah, Boss, did you hear that explosion?" The volcanic wyvern asked as he came to a stop in front of us.

"I did, it seems that the others managed to run into Andromon, or at the very least a bunch of Guardromon, so we better get going," I said, and three nodded their heads, and we proceeded to run towards the sounds of explosions.

Xxx

Takato was fuming internally as she ran beside her digital partner, and that fuming was giving away to a cold hate that was growing inside of her. And it was being directed solely at one target, the one responsible for Sensei. Not giving her the hard fucking she had desired the second, she came face to face, well face to cock with Sensei's cock. For it was truly a mighty dick that her Sensei possessed, it looked like something from out of one of her many hentais. And of how she wanted it to take all of her virginities. But again, that had not happened as they had been interrupted, so had not been wrecked by Sensei's cock. _Why did I even go with Anders-sensei, to begin with? Just Sensei sounds much better, and much more naughty when it gets moaned out. _Takato thought, but she would have to put her naughty thoughts off to the side for now. For now, she and Guilmon were going to go wreck Andromon if it was him for interrupting them.

And speaking of her partner, she had been smiling internally as she had seen the digital dino watch as Sensei drank from her breasts, and smack her with his cock. And while her partner didn't really know mentally what was going on. Takato could tell that Guilmon's body had reacted to visual stimuli, with how her fat nipples had grown erect, and how her panties had gotten seethrough revealing her white mound to whoever took notice of it, and she had while Sensei hadn't.

_It seemed that I have gotten a partner that s seemingly just as lewd as myself. _And with that thought, Takato couldn't wait to teach Guilmon about sex and pleasure. And Takato was sure Sensei would be able to assist as she had seen how he looked at them sometimes, her, her classmates, and the Digimon. How his eyes burned with a desire to fuck all of them, though it was only now she realized now what kind of gaze he was unconsciously looking at them all with. Having come face to face with when he sucked on her breasts.

Again that was going to have to wait for later; they had a Digimon probably high on a Black Gear rampaging around.

Their search came to an end as they reached the center of the facility, which had a massive courtyard they had walked through earlier, and there all the others were too.

And they were in the middle of fighting a crazy looking half-finished cyborg, and they were getting destroyed. So far, only Flamon, Biyomon, and Gabumom had Digivolved into what was called the Champion stage. And they were getting thrown around like ragdolls, while the rest from a good distance away from the fight was just watching as the utter beatdown occurred.

The needed helped badly.

"Ah, Boss, what are we going to do? They are getting hurt really badly down there!" Koro yelled in a panic, and Takato thought the same.

"Calm down Koro, while Andromon is an Ultimate Level Digimon, it seems that, the Black Gear has inhabited his abilities considerably, but even so we can not defeat him. But we don't need to. We just need to hit his weak spot and force the Black Gear out," Sensei spoke with a tone of confidence that Takato found endearing, and it just made her moist when he was so cool like this. "So Takato, where do you think this weak spot is?" Sensei asked, and Takato blinked at the sudden assessment of her.

"Uh," She stammered out as her brain tried to think, as she gave the Digimon a look over as it punched Agunimon into the wall. Female fire groaned as she tried to recover. Takato's eyes scanned the Cyborg Digimon for a weak spot, somewhere the Black Gear could have easily sunken into. And she saw it, it was rather obvious, but when you went looking for something, one tended to overlook the obvious and dismiss it. "The right leg, the right leg would be the most logical spot!" She shouted as she pointed at the still fleshy right, leg where the Black Gear could have sunk right in.

"Very nice Takato, now what are you going to do?"

"Fight," Her words left her mouth before she had a chance to register what she had said, but her mouth and mind continued to speak. "I am going to fight, and we are going to win are you ready Guilmon!" She asked her partner as she took out her Digivice. Her previous horniness and lust, forgotten at the moment. She knew that it required emotions to be channeled due to overhearing the conversation between Sensei and Sora.

She just needed to channel her emotion, but the emotion that came easiest to her was hate, she knew hate very well, it was as stated before something she felt even now due to being denied her pleasure. But Sensei, had said that negative emotions were bad to use, as bad stuff would happen if you did. But then it clicked inside of her head, a different feeling she knew very well, though she didn't know what that feeling was called. The feeling of knowledge. The feeling of knowing, knowing something, and putting your faith in it. Yeah, she could use that feeling. She knew that Guilmon would win, that she knew that she would not be defeated, that Guilmon trusted. So Takato took those feelings, and channeled them into her Digivice.

Yeah, the emotions of that knowledge were all she needed.

"Takato, I can feel the energy, Guilmon Digivolve to Growlmon!" And that Takato couldn't help but feel a sense of joy.

Xxx

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as Takato got Guilmon to Digivolve to Growlmon. The massive dino dragon roared as she jumped off the place they were standing down to the others.

"Remember, Gu-Growlmon hit the right leg with everything you've got!" Takato shouted as she gave the order to her partner.

And speaking of Growlmon, her appearance was a bit different from what I had expected going of how Guilmon looked. Being the goddamn thickest thing around. Growlmon, however, was much smaller in both departments relative to her size, and instead of wearing a two-piece bikini, she instead wore a one-piece, but it clung so tight to her body that it was practically see-through thanks to its white color. Which firmly established in my mind that the clothes they were wearing were just for fetish stuff.

But that didn't matter right now, now I just watched as Growlmon managed to neutralize Andromon with a quick surprise Plasma Blade to the vulnerable leg which caused the Black Gear to be rejected. Yeah, despite being two stories tall, the dino dragon was not slow at all and had almost broken the speed of sound when she went on the attack.

"Takato, I did!" Growlmon happily yelled at us, and we quickly covered our ears, as she was damned loud even from this distance.

"Growlmon tone it down, that was way too loud!" Takato shouted back.

"Sorry," The Demon Dragon Digimon said back.

"Well, that is it, I guess, come on, Koro, Takato let's get down to others," I said as I tried to find the stairs we had used earlier to get up here.

Though thankfully, Koro quickly eyed them out for me, and we went down to my other students who, with the exception of Rika, decided to hug me for all that I was worth. Which resulted in their large breasts just pressing into my waistline.

"Yeah, yeah, glad to see you two, even if it hasn't been an hour. Now let go I need to talk with Andromon," I said to them, and they immediately let go, their faces red with slight embarrassment.

And so I walked over to Andromon, who had finished rebooting after the Black Gear had left his body with the other Digimon going back to their Rookie Stage.

"Hello, there I offer my sincerest apologies, children, my systems were suffering serious malfunctions, and I thought that you were attackers," Andromon apologized, giving us an apologetic bow.

"It's fine you're the first one we ran into who got driven a little mad by those Black Gears," Tai said as she put her arms behind her head.

"Even so, I caused you harm, and was about to hurt you even more. That goes against who I am, so I would like to know if there was a way that I could repay you for freeing me?" The Machine Digimon asked.

"Actually there is," I said as I approached him. "I would like to ask if my students and I could use your place to train for a few days, so that all of us can reliably achieve Champion level with our partners?"

"Yes, of course, you can do so, it would be my pleasure to assist the Chosen Children in their quests to right the wrongs that currently plague the Digital World," Andromon accepted the request with a nod.

"Chosen Children? Oh yeah, Mr. Anders said something about how the Digital World choose us to help it," Mimi said as she seemed to remember what I had told them when we first met up.

"That is correct, though you're also known as Digidestined or Tamers," Andromon replied, and my ears perked up at the usage of Tamer.

_Does that mean some variation of Digimon World happen here? _I thought, but I shook my head, theories would have to wait for later. "Thank you, Andromon, okay everyone, we're going to rest for the rest of the day and relax. And tomorrow we're all going to train our ass off," I told my students, and they looked both determined and a bit dejected thought that was mostly Mimi.

Xxx

Night had fallen on the Digital World, and I was the room that Andromon had given to me, the place was truly based on a live-in factory in the real world, where the workers slept. Even had sheets, though when I had asked Andromon had seemed to imply that previous Digidestined had made them. Which bore a lot of implications.

Though before I went to bed, there was one thing I needed to do.

And that was to align my fat and erect cock with Takato's lips, and after putting a bit of my head into her mouth, she moaned in response to the taste. And that was when I showed the entirety of my cock down her absolutely tight throat. I moaned as I felt her hot mouth around my cock alongside her saliva.

Takato and I had resumed our activities after dinner, and now I was sitting on the bed with Takato on the ground, with her mouth around my cock after I sucked her milk again. Though this time, we had a guest in the form of Guilmon who was watching me fuck her partner, as she had wanted to know what we were doing in that Battery Silo(As Takato had dubbed it.) And so now we were giving the Reptile Digimon a full demonstrative sexual education. As for my partner? Koro had elected to sleep somewhere else as he liked to sleep near sources of heat. Go figure, so he had gone down to what I presumed was some sort of boiler room or generator.

Takato groaned and choked on the thick shaft as it filled her throat. And she also orgasmed from the violent treatment as I heard the distinct sound of liquid splashing against the ground. Yeah, it seemed that Takato was a real squirter. And she was definitely feeling pleasure as her eyes almost orgasmically rolled back into her head as I began to thrust my cock in and out of her throat and mouth. Spit covered my length as it went in and out of Takato's mouth-pussy. It was just a comfortable hole, to the point that I just wanted to stay inside of it. Though there was just not Takato's spit, with also covered my huge cock, but also pre-cum, which I could feel was spilling out from the tip of it. And as I continued to skullfuck my lovely student, my dear lovely student, Takato continued to just orgasm rapidly from the rough skullfucking, as I could help but be rough when dealing with the amazing throat and mouth of. I could hear Takato moaning and gurgling as spit, and pre-cum overflowed inside of her mouth, and spilled out of it and onto her bouncing breasts, which were spilling milk due to the body-wide orgasms she was experiencing.

"Fuck, fuck Takato, your mouth and throat is fucking amazing it's like a tight condom around my dick," I groaned as I just continued to skullfuck Takato for all she was worth, and I heard her let out a gurgle of happiness. And I knew it was happiness as I could see she was trying to smile as my cock, pumped in and out of her throat. It was as if she dreamt about this happening to her, had desired me fucking her hard like this. Putting my cock inside of her holes, and filling them with a shit ton of cum. "Man, to think that you were such a naughty girl, a slut your just a little teenage slut, aren't you?" I asked Takato as I patted her head. "My little slut anyway, you're my slut, aren't you Takato?"

She just responded by manually thrusting her head down my shaft, her lips meeting my crotch. And I could feel her tongue go amok inside of her mouth as it curled around my cock. And Takato seemingly had enough brain that wasn't drowning in pleasure to reach out with her hands and touch my nutsack, which easily filled her hands.

And that was what set me over the edge, I could feel my cum filled balls churn as the started to push their load through my cock, out my cockhead, and into her throat and stomach. "Takato, I am cumming, so take you filthy slut!" I shouted as I came like a hose, I could feel cum spewing out of my dick in thick spurts. Thought that was too much for Takato as it quickly overflowed inside of her throat and mouth. It spurted out of her nose, and the corner of her mouth. And now she had also reached her critical point where she needed to breathe, and so she pulled herself off my cock and began to cough. Which resulted in cum spewing onto her body, landing on her breasts, giving them a nice coating of white slime. Though I was not done yet, as my cock continued to unload sperm onto Takato's face, more on her breasts, and also her hair.

Which resulted in Takato having a cum face mask.

She was panting as she tried to eat the thick ropes of sticky cum that was on her face. "Ah, that was amazing, Sensei, but please give me more. I want your cock in me, my pussy is burning up," Takato moaned as one hand pinched her nipple, and the other went down to her pussy and…

_When did she remove her skirt and panties? _I thought for she had only taken off her sweater when we started. As I saw that Takato was truly naked right now, as she started to masturbate. _I was probably to absorbed with fuck her throat. And… I have to admit, her masturbating like this is kinda adorable like a puppy seeking attention, and Guilmon too. _As I turned my head, I saw the Reptile Digimon had discarded her swimsuit like garments and had started masturbating, one clawed hand was thrusting into her white pussy, and the other was pinching the other one, replicating her partner's actions. Which elicited cute moans from the scaley Digimon, as she experienced sexual pleasure for the first.

"Take it easy Takato I'm going to give it to you," I said as I picked up Takato, she felt very light in my arms. I fucking loved being in shape.

I moved Takato around so that she was in the correct sexual position, so that her cunt was resting on my cock, my thick head slightly parting her lips. I didn't know if it had a precise name, but I knew it was a version of stand and carry, one usually saw it Orc hentai. Though before I put my cock in her, Takato had something to say to Guilmon. "Guilmon, you can have sex in various ways, in what is called sex positions, to make women like us feel a lot of pleasure, like the one you're feeling right when you're putting your claw in your pussy."

Which just responded to with an. "Ah," of understanding. And I just wanted to laugh at that while this Guilmon was smarter than Tamers Guilmon, she was still innocent in a lot of ways.

Though now I had enough of waiting, I was going to fuck Takato.

I was going to turn her into my cock sleeve.

I thrusted her down.

I felt my cock getting swallowed by her pussy lips and then her love tunnel, and then finally her womb. I felt her cervix seemingly open up to my cock, welcoming it into her most sacred depths.

"Ahh, I am cumming, Sensei! I can feel your cock inside of my womb!" Takato screamed as I felt her cunt clench around my fat cock, as her body came from the insertion of my cock into her womb. "Heh, my stomach is bulging. I can see you stretching out my womb Sensei!" Takato moaned loudly in between, and I came as my dick was still sensitive, and I did never have a lot of sexual endurance. Stamina, yes, and a lot more of it no. But endurance no, I was a bit of a quick shot. Which I proved at the moment as I creamed Takato's womb with my semen. I bloated it up with thick, I could see her stomach swelling as I looked over her shoulder. "My womb, is filled with your cum and cock Sensei, thank you for that." And at that, she turned her head to look at mine and proceeding to give me a quick kiss on my lips.

"What was that for Takato?" I asked as I stared at my student.

"Because I love you, Sensei, I've had a crush on you for some time now, and I've been masturbating to this scenario for just as long, and now it has been fulfilled. I got to feel your cock, your cum inside of me," She moaned her eyes filled wit hearts again.

"I love you to Takato, though do know I love all six of you cause you're my students," I told her.

"I know, I shouldn't say this, but the others have crushes on you, Sensei, and I can't wait to you will them all with your cock. The deserve to know the pleasure of being fucked by Sensei's cock," Takato said, and I wasn't too surprised about that fact cause this was a hentai universe, which meant that the second I stuck my cock in one of them. I would soon fuck the rest of them, that was an inevitability that I had accepted, cause that was just how it went.

"I had guessed as much but do know Takato they have to come to me, and the same goes for you, you little nymph, if you want to get fucked more you have to ask for it," I told her, as I Iet go of her legs and squeezed her breasts, making the last bits of milk inside of them squirt out.

"Ahhh, then fuck me again, Sensei, I am not satisfied, yet I said I wanted all my holes filled with your cum, so fuck my ass, your cock should be lubed up now," Takato said as she began to wiggle her ass on my crotch.

"If that is what you want, I give it to you, Takato, for what can of teacher would I be if I said no?" I asked hypothetically, for I knew the proper answer was yes. A teacher shouldn't be fucking their students, but here I was, filling up one's ass with cock and cum. While her filled out pussy leaked cum onto the floor.

It was after she had finished cumming her brain out that I pulled out of Takato's ass laid her on the right side of the rather large bed that was in this room.

"Is Takato okay, Sensei?" Guilmon asked, and it seemed that she had picked up Takato's new way of dressing me.

"She is fine just exhausted, going to probably be a bit sore in the morning, but nothing serious," I told her.

"That is good to hear, it looked like she was hurting a little bit when you put your cock in her pussy," She said in a rather innocent manner. Which made it kind of hilarious.

"Having sex for the first time can hurt a little, especially when you're as big as me," I told her in my teacher tone of voice as I pointed at my still hard dick, which was rearing to go again. I had cum five times, three of which had been deposited in Takato's sweet, bubbly ass. The sight of it bouncing on my crotch had been a sight to behold.

"So, what do you think Guilmon has your curiosity about sex been satiated?" I asked the Digital Hazard carrier.

"I have."

"So, do you want to try it too?"

"Not right now, I would like to do it when Takato is awake, as I don't want to wake her up, 'cause with how she sounded, I think I would get very loud."

"How thoughtful, so would you like to join us in bed? The place is big enough for all three of us?" I asked Guilmon, and I smiled as the Digimon nodded, and the two of us quickly joined Takato in the land of sleep. Though before I fell asleep, I quickly found my arms bound by both Takato and Guilmon as they snuggled closer to me their tremendous assets pressing into my body.

Though during the night, a third person entered my room and took a sleeping position on my chest, though I would not know until morning arrived.


	58. Guardians That Love the William

Title: Guardians That Love the William

Words: 4150

Fandom: WITCH

Summary: William Vandom, also known as Will, gets it on with his fellow Guardians as they all decide to make sweet and hard love to him after working together for two years.

Tags: R63, Harem, Cum inflation, Impregnation, Superpowered Sex, Tentacles, Femdom.

xxx

William Vandom, or just Will to his mother and best friends, knew that his life had become very different from a normal male teenager over the last two years of his life. Though his fascination with anything frog related already kinda set him apart from most guys, and that he kinda looked like a girl at first glance. But that was not really important compared to the third thing that set him apart from any other boy on earth.

And that was he that he was a Guardian one of five people meant to protect the universe and Kandrakar the center of the universe specifically. From the forces of evil that wished to do it harm, and their job also used to be maintaining the Veil so that the asshat Cedric couldn't spread his jackassery to earth.

And Will had become that the day after he and his mother had moved to Heatherfield, where he had quickly made friends with four other students that became his fellow Guardians. Though he was the odd duck in the group as he was the only male in the group while Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay were all girls.

Though not that Will complained her liked the girls and they had all quickly become best friends, and the fact he was repeatedly got pressed up against their hot bodies were just a nice bonus.

But all in all, Will rather liked being a Guardian even if the shenanigans that included interfered in his school life a little bit too much. And if there was one thing he disliked about it, was the fact that the outfit they got was a little bit too girly for his liking. As it kinda made him look like a fairy, with the crystal looking wings not helping at all in that department. Though the sweet magical powers that came with it kinda made up for it as it allowed him too continuously make Emperor Palpatine jokes. Along with the fact, it kinda drove the girls nuts, but in his honest opinion, it was crème on top of the cake that was his current life.

So all in all, he enjoyed it, and he didn't think that it could get any better.

Though it seemed that William would have to eat those words, as not even a week later, his relationship with his female friends started to…

Escalate, as he lacked a better word to use to describe the _situations _that he ended up finding himself in.

Xxx

"Huh, I just realized in the two years we've known each other Will, this is actually the first time I've been in your room," Taranee said as she took a seat on his office chair, while he sat down on his bed. _And his frog obsession is bigger than I thought, I am honestly kinda disappointed that he doesn't have a pinup girl attached to one of his walls. _Taranee thought as she looked around William's room. But even if it was frog central, it still had that boyish charm to it she had seen in various magazines.

"Oh, yeah, you're totally right; we've always met up at yours or the others' places when we wanted to hang out. That is actually kind of funny now that you mention it," Will stated with a chuckle as he looked at his teammate and best friend. For while Will was friends with the others, Taranee was the one he got along with the best as she was the first friend he had made after coming to Heatherfield. As she had just moved in a day before Will, had so they had bonded over being fishes out of water.

"So Tara, what did you want to talk about. You kinda called me out of nowhere?" Will asked addressing Taranee with her assigned nickname.

"Well, I was lying in my bed this morning, and I realized that we've been doing this for a little over two years now," She said in a bit of a somber tone of voice, and Will blinked a few times as the words proceeds.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Will responded as he finally gained perspective over all that had happened over the last two years. "Time sure does fly, but what has that to do with you calling this early in the morning?"

"I'm getting to that Will. It was also then I realized I haven't really thanked you for all that you've done for us ever since we became Guardians. You kept us grounded, and held us when we needed it. So what I am trying to say is. Thank you, Will, for being there for it when we and I needed you the most," Taranee said with a heartfelt expression on her face.

"Wow, I didn't think you could get so emotional Tara, you're usually so stoic," Will said in a joking tone as he leaned laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Ass," Came her response, and then he felt something smack against his face. "And here I thought that you wanted a proper reward?" She asked.

And Will raised an eyebrow at the statement as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "It depends on what it is? Is it that game I told you were on my wishlist for my birthday."

"No, but I think that you will like this one a lot more," Taranee responded, and Will was sure he just heard something hit the wooden floor of his room.

So he decided to finally sit up. "What are you actually do-." Will's words got caught in his throat as he saw the state that Taranee was currently in. And that state was very, very naked. Her chocolate-milk colored skin was on full display. Yeah, Will could see everything; he could see Taranee's round breasts that were usually hidden by her baggy clothes, their true size only obvious when she transformed into a Guardian, with how the top hugged them oh so nicely in his mind. And they were capped by even darker nipples that stood fully erect.

And as his eyes moved downwards, Will saw Taranee's glistening pussy, the first snatch he had seen in real life, looking very enticing to his eyes. Though he would have to retract his previous thought. As she was not entirely naked, as one article of clothing remained on her body.

That being her adorable round glasses.

"Tara, what is? What the hell? Why the hell are you naked?" The words blurted out of his mouth before he had a chance to hold them in as he just continued to stare at his naked friend. And as he did, Will could feel his erection pressing against his pants as blood flowed down to his lower head. As his body began to prepare itself for sex.

"Because William Vandom, I Taranee Cook, love you, you big fucking idiot and I have for the last year. And this is also my gift to you, my virginity. I want you to fuck me with that big dick I know you've got tucked in those pants of yours," Taranee said as she seductively walked towards the bed and then went on top of it and soon top Will whose eyes were locked onto her swinging breasts.

"I like you too Taranee, you're my best friend, and I would happily be your boyfriend, but don't you think this is going a little fast? Aren't we liked so supposed to go out and date first before doing?" Will rambled, as his young male teenage mind tried to comprehend the situation that was currently happening.

"So, you don't want to have sex with me?" Taranee asked as she sat down Will's lap, and she felt his erection pressing against her pussy lips.

"No, I would very much like that, I've been having a few fantasies like that, and I've even masturbated to you and the others. Oh god, why the hell did I say that! Stupid, stupid Will," Will mumbled as he tried to get his mouth under control, and Taranee just smiled to the admittance of him masturbating to her. Which was a rather flattering thing in her mind, as it confirmed that Will found her sexy. And the erection beneath her wasn't just a primal reaction due to being presented with naked female flesh.

"When just relax Will, and enjoy this to its fullest," Taranee said, and Will immediately quiet as his best friend moved a bit backward so that her crotch was no longer pressing against his dick. And Will just watched as Taranee zipped open his pants and removed the belt and slowly pulled down his pants and underwear. This meant that his dick sprung freely into the air, where it stood fully erect.

"Wow, that is bigger than I expected," Will heard Taranee mutter as she stared down at his full mast cock. And yeah Will knew that he had a very big dick, as he had measured it to be about ten inches in length and in terms of girth Will didn't have precise measurements, but Will knew that his fingers barely meet when Will put his hand around the length when he jerked himself off.

"It was ten inches when I last measured it," Will blurted out.

"Well, at the very least 'big' Will, cause it is certainly not small _will _fill me up quite nicely," Taranee stated, and Will slightly groaned at the emphasized word. Though he did have a response to her words.

"I wouldn't know I haven't had sex with a girl before, so I don't know if it will… dammit," He groaned, and Taranee chuckled in response.

"So I get to take your virginity, before the others? Well, I should consider myself lucky then," Taranee stated as she licked her lips.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Will asked as his still confused mind tried to process what Taranee just stated.

"Don't worry about that, just let me handle this. I've read a lot of books about sex, so I know what to do and not to do," The Guardian of Fire responded.

_Of course she did, she wouldn't be Taranee if she didn't read up on everything first before doing it. _Will thought, but he was quickly taken out of his thoughts as she moved her head down and then put his fat cock inside of her mouth.

And Will quickly realized what Taranee was doing, she was giving him a blowjob! "Oh, shit, Tara, your mouth is so fucking warm," Will groaned as he felt her hot breath and saliva on his cock alongside the inside of her mouth and lips around his shaft. And then she began to move her head up and down his shaft, giving Will a proper blowjob. And Will just groaned and moaned as he felt something he had never before felt in his life. And it was way too much for his virgin body and mind, as it could not handle being stimulated by another person instead of his hand like it normally was.

And so his cock throbbed inside of Taranee's mouth, and soon after, she was taken aback as a surge of cum flooded her mouth. It overflowed inside of her, and so he had to remove her moth from Will's member so that she could swallow the cum and not choke on it. Though due to that, the still cumming cock spewed its load onto her chest and stomach in thick ropes until a few seconds later, it died down.

"Huh, sorry about that, Tara," Will apologized for his quick orgasm.

"It's fine, Will, guess the stimulus was a little bit too much for you. And I should have anticipated that you would cum while I lubed up your fat cock with my mouth, so it seems that we will have… to… wait… Isn't a dick supposed to go soft after an orgasm?" Taranee asked as she pointed at Will's still hard penis.

"I think other boys are but because my element is the quintessence, and that is life energy. I've got a lot of stamina, so I have to cum several times before it goes soft," Will responded.

"Well, I guess that works out better for me, now how about we move onto the main course now that you've gotten properly lubed up," Taranee said with a smirk on her face as she began to lift her body up.

And Will realized what she was about to do.

Taranee grabbed Will's wet cock with her hand and aligned it with her pussy lips, and she began to lower herself down on his cock. Wil watched as her lips were parted, her juices already running down his large shaft until everything was inside of her pussy. "Fuck Will your so fucking big, I can feel you touching everything inside of me!" Taranee moaned loudly as she felt Will's fat cock head pressing up against her cervix, and was trying to enter her womb.

And Will himself was in ecstasy as he felt Taranee's hot and wet walls clench around his length, and just like with the blow job, the stimulation was too much for his virgin body and mins. For while his position gave him plenty of sexual stamina due to the overflow of life energy inside of his body, it did not give him any endurance to last very long.

And so Taranee felt Will's cock expand again as it pumped his baby batter directly into her baby maker. The orgasm lasting for about a minute as he womb flooded and even bloated up a little due to the amount of cum inside of her womb.

"Sorry," Will apologized. "Didn't mean to cum without warning you, Tara, but your pussy just feels so good," He moaned as he felt her cunt continue to clench around his length.

"It fine Will, what matters is that you're still hard, and can continue. Do you still want to continue?" She asked, and Will vigorously nodded his head in approval, and Taranee smiled in response as she lifted herself up a bit, and Will moaned as her tight walls continued to grip his length in its grasp as her.

"Good, that means that I can hopefully achieve orgasm myself," Taranee stated as she properly began to ride Will's cock just like what those books had shown her how to. The two teenagers continued to moan in unison as they began to properly have sex with one another. Will actually participating by thrusting into Taranee's hungry pussy. And so he orgasmed multiple times, his cock spurting more and more cum into her womb. And their rump finally came to an end when Will had achieved seven more orgasms, and Taranee had managed to achieve two vaginal ones.

"Hmm, that was amazing, Will. You filed me up so well," Taranee moaned as she laid beside Will on his bed and patted her stomach. It had swollen up a bit due to the amount of cum Will had shot inside of her.

"Glad you liked it, hope you liked it?" He asked.

"I did, and you were lovely, Will, I love you," Taranee said as she placed a kiss on Will's lips.

"Love you too, Tara," He replied and then returned the kiss.

The two soon after fell asleep in each other's arms.

Xxx

"You know when stuff like this happens, I start to think that the universe itself is conspiring against to make sure it occurs. Cause no matter how good we get at this, one or more of us ends in this kind of situation," Will complained as he stared at Cornelia, who was sitting on top him and looking down at him with an amused expression on her pretty face.

Now what had happened was that they had been fighting, generic bad guy number one-hundred or something, who was trying to do generic bad-guy things. Which through various shenanigans resulted in him and Cornelia getting separated from the others and trapped inside of this small collapsed cave.

"Yeah, I think you might have a point, Will, cause this is starting to get stupid like do you remember last month when Irma and Taranee got trapped in that swamp, and then that snake landed on her, and she accidentally set fire to everything?" Cornelia asked Will, and he nodded his in agreement.

"Yeah, I do. Now could you remove all of the rocks so that we can leave?" He asked as he could tell that the situation was about to become embarrassing if Cornelia realized what was currently pressing up against her covered mound. And there was a high chance of that happening, and maybe she already had as Will saw Cornelia smirk even harder. The long-haired blond looking very predatory.

"I could do that, but I would rather deal with a certain thing that would like to get all up inside of me," Cornelia stated as she placed her hand on the side of her face, her blush growing in response.

"I don't think that is necessary Cornelia," Will tried to argue against, while he had had sex with Taranee multiple time over the last week. He was still very awkward when I came to situations like this.

"But I think it is," The Guardian of Earth responded as she snapped her fingers, and Will found himself bound to the ground by earth cuff created by Cornelia meant to keep him in place.

"No, just relax William and let Cornelia take care of this fat cock of yours," Her voice was utterly, and Will could now see that Cornelia's crotch was much darker now as her pussy juice was starting to seep through the fabric of her magically generated uniform.

"Uh, Cornelia I know you would like to do this, but normally I would be going along, but I didn't want to reveal it like this, but I am in a relationship with Taranee," Will admitted as Cornelia freed his cock from its confinement via ripping of his tight short shorts.

"I know that, she told us all after she banged you for the first. And said that if we wanted to take this huge cock of yours in our cunt we could. And now it is my turn to get fucked feel, this thing Taranee is just continuously bragging about," Cornelia said as she removed her own short shorts and revealed to Will her naked pussy.

"Oh," He simply replied at the revelation.

"Oh, indeed and oh very much yes for me, now Will just relax and let Cornelia service your big fat cock," Cornelia said as she lowered herself a little bit onto his cock and slowly began to sink further down.

And Will just sighed, and let himself embrace the pleasure of Cornelia's snug cunt. For not like he could do anything else in this situation with how Cornelia had bound him to the ground.

Both Guardians moaned like bitches as Cornelia bounced in Will's opinion fat ass on his crotch as she moved up and down his shaft. Cornelia made an O-face as she orgasmed due to feeling Will's fat cock head repeatedly smack against her very sensitive cervix. "Fuck, Will you're so much bigger than any of my toys," Cornelia stated, and Will came in response to her lewd words. Shooting cum up inside her womb for the third time since she had started fucking him.

And Will continued to do that filling Cornelia's womb over and over again with heavy loads of semen, making the Guardian of Earth's stomach swell even more every time. Though seeing that just made Cornelia hornier, as she rode his cock, a cowboy did a horse. Though soon enough, Will surpassed his seven orgasm limit as he was transformed into his Guardian form. And so had access to a lot more life energy than normal.

So he just kept orgasming and turning Cornelia into a human cum ballon as her cunt continued to milk orgasm after orgasm from his cock. "Hehe, I am so full," Cornelia moaned as she pressed her fingers against her stomach that now looked like it was nine-months along. But instead of a baby, her womb was filled with Will's cum.

"And now, how am I going to get out of this mess?" Will asked himself as he stared at Cornelia, who was cock drunk and still slowly bouncing on his still hard cock. "And this is getting stupid."

Though what both of them didn't know was that Taranee had used her telepathy to connect her mind with Cornelina's and then with Hay Lin's and Irma's mind so they could experience the pleasure that Cornelia was experiencing. Which resulted in the two Water and Wind Guardian wanting to move up their plans to have sex with Will, if this was the pleasure he could grant them. They would like more of it, the thoughts making them fall further in love with their leader.

Xxx

"Ah, Irma, please, it's too much I am going to cum again," Will orgasmed his thick and sticky cum shooting into a water tentacle that milking his cock, which when got sent through it until it flowed into Irma's pussy on the other end of it. And after that, he quickly came again as Irma also had an ice dildo showed up into his ass, which was massaging his prostate so that Will would cum much more rapidly and harder.

And as for how this had happened…

Well, Will had been tricked by Irma into this as the Guardian of Water had asked him to help develop a new technique she had wanted to try out. But after the two had transformed, she had immediately caught him with water tentacles and immediately started molesting his feminine body with them. Teasing his body, via soft caressing, especially his hard nipples as his ass was fucked by the literally ice cold dildo. And of course, she had not let him suffer along as she had stuffed on up in her own ass to stimulate herself further with as Will's cum was pumped into her pussy.

"Don't be like that, Will, just embrace the pleasure," Irma said as she kissed the person she loved the most in the world. And of how she loved the moans that Will was making as their tongues wrestled with one another.

_Oh yeah, I can definitely get used to this, I want more of this pleasure. Sex with Will is just so good. _Irma thought as she orgasmed as more of Will's cum filled her womb up.

And Will thought the exact same thing he was getting used to all of this sexual activity that his body was undergoing. But while his body was still a quick shooter, he was slowly gaining more sexual endurance. _I just wonder what Hay Lin is going to try to do? _

Xxx

_You know this not that bad and actually kinda nice. _Will thought as he licked out Hay Lin's cunt her soft pussy lips spilling their content into his mouth while she gave him a blowjob. He remembered that this was called the sixty' nine position. Though this one was a little bit different as they had transformed into their Guardian forms and were now floating in the air while doing it. Though while Hay Lin was not as domineering as the other girls, she still spiced it with her powers. Which she used to simulate tickling and licking across the entirety of his body.

Which made it feel like he was being touched a by a thousand fingers, and also being licked by thousand tongues. Though the area that gave the greatest sensation were his testicles as they felt like they in heaven.

And then Will groaned as he unleashed his load into Hay Lin's stomach. The Guardian of Air gurgling as she swallowed all of cum Will was filling her with.

"Are you enjoying the taste, Hay Lin?" He asked after taking his tongue out her squirting pussy. While also trying to stop himself from giggling due to the tickling and licking of his body.

Though the response he got was an approving groan of pleasure.

"I'm going to take that was a yes, hehe," He finally giggled as he began to now suck on her erect clit.

Though after a few minutes, they moved onto proper fucking while still in the air, as Will put loads of cum unto her fertile womb.

And speaking of fertile, they were all going to be suffering the consequences of their actions in a few months as they had not put on any condoms or used any form of birth control. Though at the very least, Will's mother was happy, she now had a bunch of grandkids to spoil rotten. Well, at least when they grew up.

xxx

A/N: Can't believe I forgot to post this. And you get Conquest in like nine hours.


	59. Conquest of a Mad Galaxy - 3

Conquest of a Mad Galaxy[Waifu Catalog/Warhammer 40K Multicross] – Chapter 3

xxx

Bloom walked the hall of the massive spaceship she had woken up in, it was the biggest one she had ever been in. She didn't even know what the name was for a ship this size was.

Though not that she cared right at this moment, no, the only thing she cared about was finding her Master, suing the connection that had been forged between them when she had been awakened and seemingly been given her own body by him.

Yes, she was not the 'real' Bloom, no she was the dark side of Bloom, one could say she was her shadow the parts that the 'real' Bloom had refused to acknowledge or admit she had, yes she was a Dark Bloom forged from all her suppressed and negative emotions. Though it had only been thanks to Master Darker that she had gained a sense of self, as before she had just been those individual emotions, but he had brought them together, he had brought her together, and for that, she was ever thankful. Tough her control over Bloom's body had not lasted very long due to Bloom taking back control thanks to that stupid prince, and sealing her within the depths of her mind.

But now she, Shadow Bloom, Dark Bloom, Bloom. Yes, she was just Bloom now, was free. She was no longer trapped, she was no longer sealed away.

No, she was free, free to do as she pleased, free with her very own body, even if it was a copy of Bloom's. But it seemed that somehow it had all the abilities of her body, yes she had access to the Dragon Flame.

She didn't know how this was possible, but she didn't really care all she knew that it was possible thanks to her new Master. Though she needed to find him first, as he hadn't been anywhere near her when she had woken up in what she presumed to be her room aboard this massive space vessel. Though when she finally got to him, she would thank him for giving her this body. And she knew exactly how to do that, and that was having him fuck this new body of hers. Bloom chuckled lewdly as she imagined him breaking in this virgin body of hers, while she screamed for him to ruin her.

_Yes, that would be lovely. _Bloom thought as she continued to follow the connection that had been forged between them, symbolized by the tattoo that was located on the place where her womb would be inside of her.

Though first, she would have to take of what was following her through the shadows as it could be a possible threat to her Master. A dark fire ignited in her hand. The Dragon Flame of Life tainted by her own darkness and negative emotions.

She focused on the being that was following her through the shadows of the ship, and then she threw the attack when she pinpointed the exact location of the unknown being.

The fireball hit the shadow, but it seemed to do absolutely nothing; not even the metal of the ship had been scratched. Which was good in Bloom's opinion as she would not like to destroy her Master's property.

No, she took that back. It had done something. It had forced the creature to leave the shadow, though as she looked at her, Bloom would have initially thought her to be a human. But that thought was very wrong, as the woman dressed in a white jacket, with the front buttoned open to allow her massive breasts, only slightly contained by her shirt breathing room, but they still looked like the buttons were going to give any second now. Giving her some amazing cleavage. But even if she looked like something out of a porno, Bloom could tell she was not human and that she was dangerous. For as Bloom stared into her crimson eyes, she could tell that this creature was a predator, a predator just like her that was delighted by death and suffering. The long black hair she had adding further to the allure.

"My, my and here I thought that you were just a cosplaying human, but that fireball of yours just told me a different story," The woman spoke in a tone of voice that sounded alluring to Bloom's ears, but she could tell that it was, just bait, alongside the sexualized body of hers to lure in unsuspecting prey probably in the form of men hoping to get laid. "So, what are you, young lady?"

"I could ask you the same thing creature," Bloom responded as she lit another fireball in her hand, she would go with a destructive spell first if she decided to attack.

"Fair is fair, I guess, as for little old me? I am a vampire. I thought my fangs would give that away," She replied. And Bloom had to blink. _A vampire? Huh, they actually exist. _For this was a bit of surprise to Bloom, as her well 'real' Bloom had done a bit of research into myths and legends after arriving at Alfea, and had learned that vampires had existed, but had then died gone extinct alongside werewolves when magic had vanished from Earth a long time ago. "So what are you little girl, haven't seen anything like you in my hundreds of years of living."

"Sorry, I was under the belief that your kind was extinct, and as for me, I am a fairy, a dark fairy if you want to be technically correct," Bloom replied. "Now, I gotta ask were you planning to attack me, say yes, and I will incinerate you from existence." Her threat was very much, not a bluff.

"I was just following you as you seemed to know where to go in this massive place, cause I do not know how to navigate a giant spaceship," The woman replied in a nonchalant tone. "As for being extinct, as much I would like to say that was true vampires still roam the Earth. Well, not that is relevant anymore as we're not on Earth anymore. Now I have to ask why are you here? I would ask if you were the owner of this fine piece of work, but I don't think that is the case, is it, little fairy girl?"

"No I am not, but can ask you the same question, why is a vampire, like you here?" Bloom shot back as the way the vampire was treating her was starting to grate on her nerves, making her tempers flare a bit.

"Well, how about we do what we just did before, and play twenty questions, you answer a question of mine, and I answer a question of yours? Sounds like a good deal, does it not? Cause that avoids me having to consume your soul to get knowledge, and I am not I a killing mood right now," The vampire told her, and Bloom wanted to scuff at that as if she could kill her, her power of the Dragon Flame would incinerate the vampire before she could accomplish that task.

"I can agree to that, so as for why I am here? Honestly, I am not quite sure, I woke up in a room aboard this vessel," Bloom stated as she continued to hold the fireball.

"The same is quite true for me, I woke up here, and I found myself bound to a new Master," She answered, and Bloom blinked that was the same deal as with her. "And so I've been trying to find the person I am bound to, but I can not sense them."

"It seems that we're in the same boat vampire, I am too looking for my Master, and from what I can guess it is the same person that we are bound to. Though unlike you, I can tell where he is," Bloom smugly responded.

"Oh? Can you little fairy? Then that means you're going to have to lead the way to him."

"The name is Bloom vampire, not little fairy, so if you call me that again, I will incinerate where you stand," She threatened.

"Oh relax, why don't you, I am just teasing you a little Bloom, and the name is Alucard, by the way. If you want me to call you by your name, you're going to have to do the same," Alucard replied as she gave Bloom and ganged grin. It seemed that this continuation of her life was going to be interesting, indeed. She still remembered when her eyes had closed, due to the presence of Schrodinger within her. Though now it was gone and now Alucard found herself on board a massive spaceship, and bound to a new master. Alucard really had one regret, and that was not being able to follow Integra's order to fall asleep. But now she had a chance to rectify that with her current Master, this time she would not fail an order. Her pride would not allow for that, though she just hoped her new Master was not a weak-willed idiot, even if he was she could deal. And then bring him up to snuff via her body, for if he wanted to fuck her, he would need to improve himself, if he was a bit of a weak-willed idiot.

"I will. Now I think we got off to a bad start Alucard, my name is Bloom, a Dark Fairy," Bloom re-introduced herself. "For it seems that we're Servants with a common Master."

"It seems so Bloom," Alucard replied. "I am Alucard, a vampire bound and sealed to a Master I have yet to meet. Though I have to ask, why do you consider our unknown Master your Master?" Alucard asked in curiosity.

"Because I am connected to him, because he freed me from my prison, and gave me a body of my own instead of being trapped within the confines of my 'Good-selves' mind," Bloom bitterly spoke, and Alucard just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It seemed that Bloom had a lot more going on than just being a 'Dark Fairy.'

_Well, at least I don't think I will get bored here. _Alucard thought.

"I apologize, I am still enraged by my previous situation. Now shall we go to our Master? Though I think I can guess it based on your previous words, by is our unknown Master your Master?" Bloom asked.

"He holds the key to the seals on my abilities, so that denotes him as my Master simple as that," Alucard said with a shrug.

"Yes, that is simple, now just follow me," Bloom stated. And she began to walk again, but her steps quickly came to an end as an unknown female voice spoke up, and Bloom felt a pressure on her body, no her soul.

"Aww, you didn't fight, and here I hoped for a little bit of entertainment before meeting up with Master," And around the corner walked out the most beautiful woman that Bloom had ever seen. She was scantily clad with only a few articles of clothes covering her breasts and pussy. But Bloom could easily tell that she too was a predator, just like Alucard was though in a different way. Like she would show her endless pleasure until she died, while Alucard would just lure a person in and then kill them via drinking their blood, because vampire.

"Ah, so you finally decided to come out? And I here I thought you were going to stay hidden forever," Alucard stated, and Bloom turned to look at her new friend? Sister? Yes, Sister could work her fellow sister in service to their Master, and it seemed that this Femme Fatal was to going by her words. But Bloom didn't know how Alucard had noticed her, for she hadn't detected her presence until she had revealed herself to them.

"Oh, so you noticed me? I thought I had turned my Presence Concealment skill to its maximum," The inhuman woman stated.

"I could smell the blood running through your veins," Alucard replied with a fanged grin at the powerful woman before her. She didn't know quite know what she was, but since she too was looking for their presumed Master, Alucard would not count her as an enemy just yet. Cause if she to was a servant of her Master, she was sure he would be quite mad if she killed her.

"Have to remember that next time, being incarnated is such a bother, but what can you do," The woman said with a shrug. "Though at least now I know how to hide from a little bloodsucker like you."

_Incarnated? _Bloom asked herself as it sounded like she had returned from death.

"Why thank you for the compliment, first time somebody as actually called me that, so I have to say that you've got guts to do that," Alucard said, and Bloom saw that at some point she had taken out a rifle and placed it on her shoulder. "And as thanks for me not deciding to kill you. You can tell me your name."

"And why should I a Goddess let a Dead Apostle, be graced with the gift that is my name?" She asked.

"And the first time I've been referred to that, as well. Though I guess where you come from that is the official title you have for vampires an I correct in my assumption about that _Goddess_?" Alucard asked, and she pointed her gun at the woman.

The woman didn't verbally answer, but she did give a coy smile in return, which basically meant yes in Alucard's and Bloom's minds.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kama they are on our side, and what is with you withholding your name? Didn't you loudly proclaim yourself as Kama Goddess of Love to the android girl and me?" A second female voice spoke, and from the same corner came the voice of another female being, and again Bloom could tell she was not a human despite looking like one. She kinda looked like what Bloom would describe as a Fallen Angel. With those black wings of hers. Though the biggest about her was that neither Bloom nor Alucard could detect the woman's presence, unlike the now named Kama, how they could feel exuding magical energy like it was nobodies business. This woman gave of nothing at all, and Alucard couldn't even smell any blood in the creature.

"And now you just went and ruined the mood Lady," Kama growled at the other woman whose name was Lady.

"And now we have a second one, though what I want to know what are you, Lady, and who is the other one you mentioned? This android girl," Alucard asked as this situation was becoming more ludicrous by the second she was only used to dealing with Ghouls, vampires, werewolves, and Lebrachauns. Though in the span of a few minutes, she had run into a Fairy, Goddes, whatever Lady was, and now there was apparently also an android running around as well. _Truly this will be interesting serving this Master. _

"I am a Digimon, a purely digital entity, though my name and sub-species is Ladydevimon, though you can just call me Lady. As for the android girl? She just showed up as a hologram she is apparently with our new Boss, or the Captain as she called him. As he is the one who owns this spaceship, we found ourselves wake up in," Lady stated as she crossed her black-clad pale arms underneath her large pair of breasts.

"So how do you contact this android?" Bloom asked as she finally extinguished the fireball that had been in her in the entire time. As it was now clear that they were not her enemies, but allies even if Kama seemed to be the stuck up kind. But she knew how to deal with those people very well, do still having all of the 'real' Bloom's knowledge.

"We do not know, she just told us to go and find two others who were on the same level as us, which turned out to be you two. Though now I do not know what we're supposed to do, though I guess we can follow you too our Master, as you can apparently tell his precise location," Kama stated as she to folded her arms.

"Yeah, just follow her up to where the Captain and I currently are," A new voice spook, and in front of the four appeared the see-through image of a girl with mechanical parts attached to her body. "And thank you two for not starting a fight unlike a few others have," She complained.

"So, there are more than our Master aboard this vessel and us?"Alucard asked.

"There are, there is in total, 41 sapient beings on board this dreadnaught we have all found ourselves waking up, on. Though funnily enough, the Captain is the only male on board, so what I am saying is get up here other groups have made their way already, and the name, by the way, is Labrys," Labrys stated and her image dissipated.

"Hmm, usually I am the one that has a harem, never been a part of one as the mistress," Alucard said with a chuckle.

And Bloom felt like rolling her eyes, at Alucard's word. Though she did not care about being part of a harem. While she would have liked to keep Master to herself, Bloom knew that a powerful man such as him deserved to be praised by and surrounded by women. So that he could satisfy his primal urges.

"Hmm, so it is just business, as usual, it seems," Kama muttered, but Bloom heard her clearly. "So fairy known as Bloom. How about you lead us to our Master, the Captain of this ship, yes?"

"Just follow me and don't fall behind," Bloom replied as she began to walk again. Though then they arrived at the top, immediately felt herself becoming wet as she saw her Master's majestic draconic form.

Xxx

The clinging sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the forest, where five individuals currently found themselves in. They had all woken up within a luxurious room, in a location that was unknown to them. They had left it, and entered metallic hallways before all entering the same room through different doors. And they had all been shocked to see that it contained a massive landscape that really should not be capable of being present at all. Two of them had thought it to be an illusion of some sort, but both of them had learned quickly that the environment that they were in was real even if it defied logic.

And soon after entering the five women quickly stumbled across one another, but the meeting had quickly turned 'violent,' and three of them had quickly begun fighting one another, with the other two just spectating the fight that was happening. Though it was really not a fight more like a spar to test one another. And to relieve confusion regarding their current situation.

"Are you sure we have not met one another before?" Sephiroth asked one of her opponents in this little spar.

"I am, for I would have remembered a strong opponent like you, but I do admit that I feel a sense of Deja Vu when I look at you," Her opponent Vergil replied, with Sephiroth only knowing her name because she had been polite enough to introduce herself when she had drawn her blade. Though Sephiroth had to admit that compared to her, Vergil was much more conservatively dressed. Looking like some of those high society women that lived on the plates of Midgard. Where her outfit revealed a lot more flesh, though that was because she liked it and its practical purposing being that it allowed her to quickly take down opponents, usually men who were too focused on her deep cleavage.

"Hey, you two, you can talk, but don't complain if I run you through because of that!" Shouted the other member of their little sparring match, the two disgaged their clash as she landed in between Sephiroth and Vergil.

"I believe we're skilled enough to avoid a brute like you, Karasuba," Vergil replied as she gracefully settled into her stance. And Sephiroth also had to admit Vergil had achieved perfect mastery of Iaido with her blade, and it impressed the 1st Class Soldier very much. And she also agreed with Vergil's opinion regarding Karasuba for so far, she had only given of the image of a battle-hungry brute. Sure her skills with a sword, were great but still nothing compared to the grace that the two of them had while they swung their blade. No Karasuba went all-in on physical strength and sought to utterly demolish her opponents, through sheer physical might. And Sephiroth admitted that she was plenty of strong, her physical strength matching her own soldier enhanced body. All that just made her wonder, and think about what Vergil and Karasuba were for they were clearly not human, and not even a Mako or Jenova enhanced one. But she guessed they were questions that would be answered later.

And so the dance continued blades clashing her long Masamune against Vergil's and Karasuba's excellently forged blades. Though as it went on, Sephiroth could actually start to think as her thoughts began to calm.

Sephiroth had many questions on her mind, like how was she here? Why was she here? Why were these women here? _And why do I actually feel sane? Like why do I feel like I did back before, I learned the truth. _She thought to herself, but she couldn't come up with any answers. And it was the last one that felt most concerning, like she could still remember learning of Jenova, becoming a part of the lifestream, summoning meteor and then fighting Cloud one last time. And then she woke up in this place, alive once again and fully sane. She could no longer 'hear' Mother, the rage and the madness were gone as well. She felt just like when she was with Genesis and Angeal.

It was actually kind of unnerving how calm she felt right now, though right now she just wanted to spar with these two like she had done with her fellow Soldiers, and then later, when they were done, find the person responsible for why she was here.

And as their blades clashed, Vergil was thinking similar things.

xxx

How was she here? Why was she here? And who had done it? Those were the thoughts that rang through Vergil's head as she sparred with her fellow swordswomen, so that she could center her thoughts.

Vergil could easily remember what had happened to her before she had woken in this strange place. She remembered being defeated by her brother Dante, and jumping into the Underworld. From where she had wandered the demonic realm for a bit before encountering Mundus. And there… And there she had been defeated, Vergil could admit that much, she had lost. And she had lost badly to the Ruler of all Demons. But after darkness had overtaken her mind, she had woken up in this place.

And she hoped that after reliving a little stress with this little spar of theirs, she would soon get some answers to her questions.

Xxx

Karasuba was laughing internally as her sword clashed against Sephiroth's massive blade. She was so glad that she now had opponents that could keep up with her; that wasn't Miya. While Karasuba didn't know how she had ended up in this situation, she couldn't care at all that she had woken up in a different place than the one she had gone to bed in. And that was because she was free Minaka's twitchy fingers, and she could tell that she no longer had that weakling Natsuo as an Ashikabi anymore. No, somehow, her bond with him had been severed, and then she had been bound to another. But she could tell that it was different from her old one, as this time she could actually feel the connection she had with her current Ashikabi, she could feel his presence, and his power. Oh yes, she could tell he was strong, even stronger than her. And she could feel that strength flowing into her, and it made her want to moan. But she held back as she didn't want to disturb the other two.

Oh yes, she couldn't wait to meet up with her new Ashikabi, her seemingly perfect mate, and ride him until his hips were broken. But first, she would have to deal with the other kind of lust she was feeling. And Sephiroth and Vergil were going to help her with that. Though she was a bit disappointed that the other two had not joined them in this spar, as she could tell, they were both strong, especially the dragon girl.

_But to each their own I guess. _Karasuba thought as she tried to strike Vergil with an air slash. But she quickly just cut it in half with that magical sword of hers. If only there had been Sekirei like these two, for obviously, they were not.

And so their fight continued, before their audience.

Xxx

Alma Wade sat silently on the forest ground, feeling the grass on her bare feet as she watched the three women spar with one another, and she found it rather entertaining.

But honestly, it was nothing compared to the fact that she was alive again, she had a flesh and blood body once again. Alma Wade was no longer just a walking mass of psychic energy, no she was a person once again. Though the body she was not the adult one she had died in, but a healthier version of the one Alma had when she had been about fifteen or so.

And when she had noticed it, she had cried, and then Alma had done so. Alma had also realized that she had been fixed as well, she no longer felt that all-consuming hatred for everything. No, it was just focused on Wade and the other bastards. But now she could also feel other emotions as well, she could feel happiness once again. Which had bloomed even more when she had realized that her powers had also been fixed. Alma now felt fully in control of them, it no longer felt like it was trying to connect to every single around and pick up on all of their negative emotions. Now she finally had a choice in who she could connect to.

And Alma could feel a lot of minds throughout this spaceship they were all currently one, which was an exciting prospect in Alma's mind as she could still remember when she had dreamed about the great beyond when she had been five and wondered what laid beyond it. And now she was seemingly among the stars she had dreamed about.

And so she hoped to met the one that had given her this second life, freed her from her cursed existence, and seemingly fixed her powers. And she knew exactly where he was, she could feel him much more clearly than any other thirty-nine people onboard this spaceship. She just hoped the three, fight nuts would end their little spar soon so they could get going. For she wanted to give him a reward for what he had done for her, for what was what a good person did. And she would try to be one now, to be what Harlan and the other scientists weren't.

Though the reward she wanted to give him, would benefit Alma as well, as it would give her what had been forced upon her before and then denied to love and embrace. Her children, oh her dear children, how she loved them still, but there would be no chance of being with again. So she wanted new ones, and Alma hoped that he would give that to her. And a lot of them yes, she wanted many children to raise, and love on her own terms. She wanted to properly experience pregnancy too.

Alma sighed, as she touched the soft grass that she and heard the sound of steel meeting steel.

"Bored by their little dick measuring contest as well?" The fifth woman that was present in this bubble of nature asked Alma as she stood beside her.

Alma turned her head upwards to look at her, and the psychic girl was still a little baffled by the woman. As she was clearly not human at all as she had horns, scales, a tail, and wings growing out of her body. She looked a hybrid of human and animal.

Though then she had introduced herself, Alduin had proclaimed herself to be a dragon, and the strongest. And Alma had classified her as a very prideful and boastful woman in her mind. Though Alma did believe her to be a dragon as stated, cause reality had become all weird as she felt like two other people on the spaceship. One being another woman that was making her way towards the other. And the other being the man, that had saved her.

So Alma had sorted that feeling as to being the signature a dragon's mind gave of.

"I just wished they hurry up so that we could all leave," She could leave on her own, but something inside of her told Alma to stay with the others. And so did, for even if she didn't know them at all. She felt like she had some sort of kinship with them. Like they all shared something.

"I think the same little Alma," Alduin said, and the World Eater took a seat beside the young human whose immense psychic power could even match her Shouts. Yes, this spaceship was filled with interesting beings. Though the most interesting was the male dragon, she was sensing ways away and up. It was actually making her rather wet, she could feel her pussy moisten up. And so she knew he was a powerful dragon, even if he was not the same kind as her. For Alduin could tell that he was not a child of Akatosh. And she could also tell that he was responsible for currently being alive, and not being in depths of the Dovahkin's soul forever trapped there.

And for that, he deserved a reward for his saving of her life, as was proper. As she owed a massive debt to him, due to him saving her life. One that was going to take years to pay off.

Though the three finally stopped after another five minutes, and after doing so, a holographic image of a mechanical-looking girl appeared before them. And told them that the Captain was awake and waiting for them.

Xxx

A/N: Changed Rob Lucci to Alduin as I couldn't do write anything with her, and Alduin has more to work with in terms of character. The next chapter, the final group, is going to be shown, and the first villainous mega meeting is going to occur.


	60. Waifus on the High Seas - 1

Waifus on the High Seas[Waifu Catalog One Piece Challenge] – Chapter 1

xxx

Reincarnation.

It was something that most eastern religions believed in that occurred that after you died, you would be reborn. And live life anew.

Of course, such a thing had never been scientifically proven, as those who said to have reincarnated didn't keep their memories of their previous.

Of course, that had not been the case with me as I had regained the memories of my previous life, of course, it had been after a very traumatic event.

Seeing what I had believed to be the death of my very best friend.

Of course, I had only learned that she was alive after I had begun to dream of my previous lives.

Yes lives.

Though the memories of the first one hadn't been very clear, it had been the memories of the man, the body of my new life took after.

One Rama-Chandra. An epic hero from a land named India, one that didn't exist in this world that I been reborn into.

The same was true for the memories of second life. It was a similar but different from the one Rama had come from. Rama's earth had contained magic and mysteries, similar to this world of water that I had been reborn into.

While the second life memories of one Anders S. Viking had lived in a world that was much more mundane. But in Anders's world, Rama's and the future of this world had been fiction. Well, at least a version of it, for this rendition of it was different from the one I had seen in those old memories.

And it was through those old memories that I Monkey D. Rama had seen the adventures that my half-sister Monkey D. Luffy would go on. Though the version of Luffy I had seen had been male alongside Ace and Sabo.

And after I had received all those memories, we three had become one. A mix of all of us, though I did, of course, keep the name I had been granted in this world. Which was, for some reason, was also Rama, I blamed ROB. But it did kinda fit with Luffy's in some bizarre way.

Yes, I had been reborn into the world my previous-self had known as One Piece, as the brother of a very female Luffy. And the blood sibling of a female Portgas D. Ace and Sabo. Which in my old life that had that fabulous internet would be called a very nice power fantasy. And that it had been accomplished by a ROB, as I had been given perks of some kind.

And after I had regained my old memories, I had, of course, told the two who were my family in this world. And they were pretty much the only ones who were my family, the only ones else I considered such were, of course, Sabo, the very beautiful Makino and Dadan and her band of actually very nice bandits. The ones who weren't on the list were, of course, Dragon and Garb, for obvious reasons. While Luffy considered the Old Man family, I did not.

While Luffy and Ace had been happy to learn that Sabo was still alive after we had thought she had gotten blown up by the Celestial Dragons. They were immediately bummed back down after I had told them she currently had amnesia.

After that, nothing had really changed for the three of us. We just tried to train even harder, to prepare for what came ahead. Though I was the only one that really knew that kind of threats we were going to face, as the two of them didn't want spoilers about what was going to happen, so I kept it to myself.

Though now that I had regained my memories as Rama, though there weren't any emotions associated with them, unlike my life as Anders, I was able to practice his martial abilities, especially I only had a shit sword to do it with.

The next thing of note that had happened had been a thing I had begun dreading when I had regained my memories. And that had been re-experiencing puberty. Though this time around, I had a half-sister the same age, and an 'older' sister that was also undergoing puberty. And it had the two of them like a truck as the saying from my old world. For it seemed like in the blink, they had gone from brats to women, from flat chested to having breasts as all most as big as their heads.

And while Makino had tried to educate the two as best as possible about the female body after Luffy had run screaming after her first bleeding. And that you were not allowed to flash their bodies in front of others. I was apparently not a part of the other, and so was utterly shameless by my definition, and gone beyond normal familial skinship. And so I very often got to see their bare chests and pussies on full display, along with a tendency to sleep naked while pressing their bodies up against my own, which caused a typical reaction down in my crotch area.

And they weren't the only ones that had been hit by puberty truck as at the age of fourteen I had a nine-inch grower. Which I attributed to anime bullshit. For big-chested girls, obviously equaled hung boys.

And all of that cumulated in a situation I had both dreaded and anticipated happening.

Xxx

"Ahhh," I softly moaned as I stroked my hard dick in my little hidden area used to achieve release and away from the girls that had caused my current hardon. For, as usual, I had woken up to their naked bodies being attached to mine. My eyes had opened up to seeing Luffy's pink nipples, and my arms trapped between their breasts and arms.

I had managed to free myself and made my way to my spot, where I had started to slowly masturbate, which compared to my previous lives actually took a lot longer now. Due to my much higher endurance and size, even if it now gave much more of a pleasure to touch the nine-inch cock attached to my crotch that was also had the thickness of a soda can.

Which was much bigger than my previous though. I didn't know if it was going to fit into anybody if it got any larger. But this was the One Piece universe. There were a lot of large women, and Giants did exist. And of course, there was the elastic cunt of my sister, and now the image of Luffy bouncing up and down my shaft was in my head.

"Urgh, Luffy," I grunted as I jerked my cock and coated it in a copious amount of pre-cum that leaked from my fat cock head.

Though what I didn't expect as I did so was a voice speaking up in front of me. "What is it, Rama? And why are you touching your thing?"

I immediately let go of my dick as I opened up my eyes and saw my half-sister standing in front of me, looking at me with an innocent face while dressed in her regular clothes. I didn't really know what to say as I sat on my chair with my pants and underwear around my ankles, so I just said the first that came to mind.

"I am masturbating." And I immediately wanted to smack myself.

"Oh, is that how boys do it? And wow yours look a lot bigger than the one Makino showed in her book," Luffy said as she proceeded to crouch and placed her head straight in front of my lower head. Monkey D. Luffy, even as a woman, was still a bit of an airhead and uncaring of social norms. So to her, investigating her brother's dick seemed like acceptable action. "Is supposed to be this hard? I kinda look like it hurts a lot," Luffy asked. And while I was still utterly befuddled but the current situation to appropriately react. Luffy decided to touch my cock with her fingers. "All sticky too."

And that was the trigger my dick seemingly needed as I felt it throb, and a second later, as I grunted, I came. And I came a lot blasting my sister's face with a thick layer of sticky white hentai seed that clung to her face in thick ropes, some sputtering onto her cleavage.

Luffy blinked, and I blinked as I tried to process what had just happened. I opened my mouth, but no words left it as I saw Luffy lick away the cum that coated her face and swallowed the sticky seed. "It's kinda salty but also sweet a the same time. Hey, Rama, isn't your thing supposed to go soft after doing that? That is what Makino said it does after that stuff comes out?" Luffy asked in curiosity, and she was right. My dick was still very much hard, even though it normally did after I came like that. It always took a bit to recharge, but I could feel that it wanted to keep going, for now, there was a woman present to be fucked.

And it was with that thought a nasty idea entered my mind, to possibly get what I desired. Now I loved my sister, I loved Luffy I really did. She was a meat-loving idiot, and I cared about her very much, and the same was true for Ace. But with my memories returned, I also saw them just not a family but also as women. For she was a real beauty, and I could only imagine what Luffy would look like in a few years when we took off. And because of that, I wanted to have sex with her and Ace, but I didn't know how to approach them about the subject.

And now I saw an opportunity for that for my sister was very, very naïve. And while I felt kinda shit about that, I was going through puberty again, and I wanted to get my dick and not die a virgin for the third.

"That's because of you, Luffy," I told her.

"Really?" She asked as she pointed at herself.

"Yeah, dicks get extra hard when boys want to have sex," I told her. Which was soon going to devolve into a hentai logic-based lie? "And so then a girl like you is nearby boys really want to, and so it won't go down very easily."

"So, to make it go down, you need to have sex?" Luffy asked as she continued to stare at my cock.

"Yeah," I lied, and I was starting to feel really bad about this, but then my hard and throbbing dick throbbed even harder I was reminded of my goal to get laid.

"Ah, okay, so I better make it go fully soft since it is my fault it stayed all hard instead of going soft when you came the first time," Luffy casually said and I again just had to blink as she stood back up and removed her shorts and panties.

And I got a full view of her smooth pussy lips, and like usual, there was not a single hair to be seen on her glistening wet crotch. Yeah, my dear half-sister was already very wet.

"So we're supposed to do it like this, right?" She asked as she took hold of my cock again, along with taking a seat on my lap as she guided my cock towards her puffy pussy lips. I don't say anything, only moan as I feel Luffy's elastic cunt stretch around my fat dick. Luffy moaned as well, as I filled up her elastic cunt, and a second later, I was fully hilted within my sister's pussy. And it felt utterly great I could feel her rubber cunt clenching around my length. This was a sensation I had never experienced before, while Anders had never had sex before Rama had, and according to his memories, a pussy should not feel like this.

Luffy's pussy was both grippingly tight and lose at the same time due to its elastic nature. And that was when Luffy started to move up and down my cock, we started to have proper sex. And my masturbation chair as it was started creek a bit in response as Luffy was now properly bouncing on my crotch. Her large breasts sawing in front of my face as they had jumped out of her red west that was probably a size too small for her.

"Wow, this sex stuff, feels really good, Rama," Luffy said as she rode my cock for all it was worth moaning loudly as we did so. "Why didn't we do this earlier?" She asked as she slammed down her fat ass and I almost exploded inside of her, as I was sure my dick just met her cervix. And that was great, cause that would have meant filling her cunt up with fertile semen. Which was bad as I didn't want to burden her with a pregnancy. So I simply made all of my infertile, I didn't know how I could do that, but it was thanks to that I knew that I had been basically Isekai'd and this was one of my perks which I was grateful for. As there was practically no form of birth control present in the world of One Piece. So I was very glad I could make myself infertile.

"I didn't know if you wanted to, which why I've been out here masturbating," My pleasure-filled brain responded, so I didn't know exactly what I was saying at the moment.

"I would have said yes," Luffy responded as she gave me a wide smile. "And Ace would have to, cause Makino said you're only supposed to do this with people you love very much. And I love you a lot Rama, and Ace does too. Cause I've heard her say your name like you did me when she puts her fingers in her cunny."

And so with those words, the image of Ace masturbating to me, set me over the edge, and I felt my dick throb even harder. "Luffy, I am cumming now!" I shouted as I unleashed my fat load directly into her rubbery womb. And I continued to blast cum into it for a full minute, as I tried to thrust directly into her womb to deposit more.

Though when it came to an end, my dick was still hard and was still being massaged by Luffy's rubbery walls.

"Heh, my stomach is bloated up now," Luffy giggled as she pressed the mass of cum that had bloated up her womb and then her skin. She let go of her finger, and the cum bulge jiggled back into place with an obvious slushing sound. "Wow, I wonder how much you put inside of me, and I think we can get more cause you're still hard so it must want more sex."

And at that, Luffy began to ride my dick once again. "Yeah, and also because I love you so much Luffy, I love you so much, sis," I said as I took hold of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned as our tongue began to wrestle with my own, and that was seemingly what set Luffy of and felt her elastic cunt grip my dick even harder as she orgasmed. And after it ended, our lips separated from one another. And Luffy ran her hands through my long red hair.

"Wow, you tasted really good, Rama, and is that what an orgasm feels like? If so, I would like to have some more alongside you," Luffy said in a moany voice as she squirmed in my lap, which made my cock feel more pleasure.

"Sure thing Luffy I will give you as many orgasms as you want, what kind of brother would I be if it didn't give my sister what she desires," I said and soon after we changed our position, with Luffy making full use of her rubber body, so that her limps were tangled around my body with her face pointing forward. Which meant that Luffy had basically turned her body into my personal fleshlight.

Yeah, Gum-Gum: Fleshlight was a go as I grabbed her Luffy's hips and I began to move her up and down my shaft rapidly, Luffy moaning and panting hard as my cock battered against her cum filled womb, with my dick soon filling her womb up with even more cum. While I didn't have a lot fo sexual endurance, I did have a lot of sexual stamina thanks to whatever perks ROB had given me. And so I could cum heavy and thick loads of semen over and over again, making Luffy's womb expand even more.

It was after several more orgasms that our fucking came to an end as we finally got found by Ace, who had been looking for us, so that we could go and hunt breakfast.

"What are you two doing?" She asked as she watched me being balls deep inside of Luffy's pussy.

"Oh, hey Ace, we're just having sex. Rama's penis wasn't going down, so I was helping him get it soft again," Luffy answered as she patted her cum filled belly. "It took a bit, but I can feel him going soft now," She said as her arms and legs went back to normal, and she pulled herself on my softening dick, and it was covered in both her pussy juice and my cum.

Though as she did that, the cum I had filled her with began to leak out of her, the thick cum splattering against the ground.

"Wow?" Was also Ace said in response as she watched the semen of her 'brother' leak out of her 'sister's' cunt in thick ropes.

"Yeah, it's a lot isn't. I was starting to think that Rama's penis wouldn't go soft around the fifth time he did it. Anyway, what should we have for breakfast, while this stuff tastes good? It isn't exactly filling," Luffy stated as she reached down to her pussy and scoped out some of my cum and then ate it. "Yeah, a good combination of sweet and salty, but not very filling."

"Really?" Ace asked a tone curiosity, filling her voice. "Can I taste some of it?" And I almost fell backward in my chair at the sudden question.

_Christ, I have a pair of sexual deviants for sisters don't? _I asked myself as I watched Ace reached down to Luffy's stuffed rubber pussy and scooped out her own load of cum which she procced to consume, and if it wasn't for the fact I was spent I would have gotten hard at the image.

"Yeah, you're right it is both sweet and salty, but doesn't substitute as a proper meal, as a snack it could very well be great, when taken straight from the source," Ace commented, and I saw her give me a lewd and predatory smile. "Hey, Rama, if you get hard again, just let me or Luffy handle it, or both of us. That is okay with you, right?"

Horny sex deviants indeed.

"Yeah sure thing Ace, sure thing Ace," I responded, and I just kinda wanted to smack myself cause if getting to have sex with them was so easy, I really should have just asked earlier, shouldn't I?

Whatever not that it mattered, cause now I was very intimate with my very, very loving sisters.

Xxx

And so from that incident and onward, I had Ace and Luffy take care of pretty much every single one of my sexual needs. And they were very happy to do so, because this Ace and this Luffy were just sluts. My sluts, but sluts none the less, though Ace was the deliberate kind of slut, where she set up situations that end up with her womb filled with cum and battered. While Luffy was the innocent and naïve kind where doing lewd stuff just came naturally for her.

And so for an entire year, I just did sexy stuff with Ace and Luffy, which included waking up two of them sucking on my morning wood, and Luffy wrapping her huge tits around my dick while we bathed. All while we still trained to become stronger to face the challenges that were about to come.

Though our rhythm soon came to an end when Ace turned seventeen and had left on her pirate adventure. Though the night before that, I had probably done the stupidest thing I probably could have. But that night, I had just felt utterly clingy, I had not wanted her to I had wanted her to stay with us to stay with me. But I couldn't do that as she wanted to make her own crew, and so I had left a piece of me inside of me. Yeah, I had made the shit move of turning up my fertility and filling her womb with it.

Which meant that there was a high chance she would give birth in nine months. And the morning after I had apologized to her, and prayed it didn't take cause I didn't want to ruin her adventure. But instead of getting mad at me, Ace had just freaking smiled at me and said that she would deal with it if it came to that. And that was the first time I wondered what I had done to deserve the love and faith of such a person like Ace. For I pretty clearly had not inherited Old Rama's kingly charisma, it seemed to have jumped onto Luffy as she kept getting me to do stuff with her despite protests.

And so after that, me and Luffy continued on with our lives trying to improve our talents, though I was a bit of head in martial arts due to Old Rama's memories. Cause he had been an Indian and so was bullshittily skilled even if I hadn't inherited his magical abilities and Noble Phantasms. And I still had to train my body to achieve the physical strength and speed that he had possessed naturally.

Though the biggest change came a month after Ace had left. We had been running around the island like we usually did, fighting the fuck of huge animals that populated the jungle mountain. Though that day, we had made a discovery we had found a hidden cave and tunnel which we, of course, explored it, cause I had lost all sense of fucking fear and caution.

Though the discovery we had made, when we came to the end of the tunnel inside of the cave, still shocked me to this day. For at the end of the tunnel, we had found it loud out into an ocean cavern carved deep into the island and hidden behind a waterfall and lots of foliage. But there we had found it. Old and decrepit, but still very recognizable to my eyes due to the figurehead that was on the ship even if half of it had rotten off.

Yes, before us was the Thousand Sunny, but hundreds of years older.

Xxx

"How?" I simply asked as I saw the Thousand Sunny before us. And it was the only thing I could ask, as this should not be possible. I could accept being reborn in the world of One Piece with the memories of Rama-Chandra at my disposal along with his skills, I could accept this version being much lewder with me fucking a female Luffy and female Ace.

But this?

But this was goddamn pushing my suspension of disbelief, because fucking how was the Thousand Sunny here? And also looking so fucking old.

"Wow, it's a ship, Rama!" Luffy shouted in awe as she stared at the very old Thousand Sunny. "Let's check it out."

"Luffy, wait!" I shouted, but she had already extended her arm to the mast, and slingshotted herself to the ship. "I don't know why I expected anything different," I said to myself as I quickly followed my sister.

I landed in a crouched position on top of the deck that was no longer covered in grass, and I could see more rotten wood. Yeah, it seemed that the wood that made up the Thousand Sunny that wasn't Adam Wood, had pretty much rotten all the through. The doors had fallen off its hinges.

And I was stil just utterly confused. "How is it here?" I asked again.

"I'm pretty sure they sailed it through the waterfall Rama. Though why did, they leave such a beautiful ship alone? And didn't take care of it?" She asked a tone of sadness and anger in her voice for it being neglected like this.

"Yes, I sailed through the waterfall after arriving, though even though I tried to maintain myself, I did not have the resources to do so while waiting for you, my Captain," A female voice spoke behind us, and we quickly turned around to see who it was.

And I recognized her, her white form and mechanical limbs. Not a lot of stuff, had carried over from my life as Anders, what I remembered the best was what could be classified as pop culture. And I would never, not be able to recognize Aigis' simple smile, which was plastered across her face. And now that the question of the fuck she was doing here.

"Urgh, who are you?" Luffy asked.

"That is a very complicated question, my Captain, but the simple answer would be that I am this ship. I am Klabaurtermann," Aigis answered, and I was just getting more and more confused, by this.

"Uh, but you're a girl, and why do you call me, Captain?" Luffy asked, and I could see the question mark floating above her head.

Though before 'Aigis' could say something, I spoke up. "A Klabaurtermann is the name for a ship's spirit, which can be both a boy and a girl. And Luffy, do you remember that I told you about that male version of you whose adventures I dreamed about?"

"Yeah! The one with mystery me."

"This is supposed to be that Luffy's ship, this is the ship, the Thousand Sunny we're supposed to get at some point, but how are you here Aegis for I know who you are I remember you from my previous life, you were not a Klabautermann, you were an Android created by Kirijo Group. How are you here?" I asked, and I wondered if this was more ROB shenanigans.

"You're my ship, this is my ship?" Luffy asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Yes, I am. As for how I became the Thousand Sunny's Klabautermann… I have no idea how exactly. But I remember dying, a voice speaking to me. Asking if I wanted to live and carry on the wishes of another, to save them in some way. And I said, yes for the Old Aigis had failed to save too many people she cared about and so she hoped in death she would save at least one life." And that made me wonder if this Aigis had failed to help stop Nyx, though, from the sound of it, she was talking about Minato. And had probably died trying to prevent another crisis.

"And so I found myself, on board the Thousand Sunny, and that I had become a part of the Sunny itself, his will fused with my own to carry on his last wish to take his beloved crew to the One Piece. A task he had failed to accomplish," At that statement both of mine and Luffy's eyes went wide. "Yes, tragedy had struck the crew, and it was after several days, weeks, and months that the Thousand Sunny realized his beloved crewmates were gone, that his Monkey D. Luffy was dead. And so he manifested and began to sail, to try at the very least finish the journey. That was when we were fused," Aigis explained, and I actually felt on the verge of crying as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And I was pretty sure Luffy was actually crying as I was able to hear her sniffing.

_How had had that timeline gone so wrong? _I asked myself, and several answers popped up in my head where it had could have gone very, very wrong for Luffy and the others on their journey.

"But after I had, I knew, I didn't know-how. But I knew that I had been sent to the past very long into the past, and, and that I needed to find your home. And so I sailed the New World, I _carved_ my way through the Redline, I sailed through Paradise, crossed the Calm Belt, and entered the East Blue. I found the Goa Kingdom, and I sailed in here to wait until you were born, Luffy, and for you to find me. And I've been waiting for over two hundred years. You might not be the Luffy that I knew, that Sunny knew. But you're still Monkey D. Luffy, my Captain. And so I ask, please give me a second chance, I know I failed you, but please be my Captain again and take me the One Piece," Aigis spoke with tears in her eyes, as she spoke the wish of The Thousand Sunny, a wish that had also become hers now.

And Luffy responded by being as Luffy as possible as she pulled Aigis or was it the Thousand Sunny into a hug. "Of course, you idiot!" She shouted. "I might not be that mystery, Luffy, but that Luffy made you a promise, and so I going to keep that promise you're going to find the One Piece with us!" Luffy shouted as she cried. "For you're, my crewmate and I am you, Captain."

"Thank you, thank you, Captain, I will carry you there," Aigis spoke. "Yes I The Aigis, formerly known as the Thousand Sunny will carry you, my Captain, to the One Piece," Aigis declared.

And I just aww at the scene as Aigis returned the hug that Luffy was giving her, though after a few seconds, they disengaged, and Aigis seemed to take a proper look at me. "So Captain, who is he, I do not recognize him, but he recognizes me, he mentioned something about previous life?"

"Oh, Aigis, this is my half-brother Rama, he has got mystery memories," Luffy stated with a wide smile.

"I believe that a proper explanation from him is best had," Aigis statted as she sweatdropped at Luffy's statement. For yeah, my sister was a goddamn idiot.

Xxx

Yeah, after that, I tried to explain my circumstances to Aigis as best as possible, and she had accepted it.

And so after discovering the Thousand Sunny, or rather the Aigis now, we had immediately tried to fix her up as much as possible to try and repair her. But we quickly ran into the problem of neither of us being fucking shipwrights, and the skills Agis had gone thanks to the Other Franky was minimal, so fixing her up was starting to look like a futile endeavor on our part.

Though thankfully, it was not all bad news as with Aigis being here, we had managed to increase our base power level. Especially in regards to myself, as for some fucking reason, Aigis had the Shichiseiken, The Seven Star Sword on board. And I had taken to using it as for whatever reason the mental corruption of the blade didn't affect me, or it just considered me a worthy wielder. Whatever the reason was, I didn't care, as I was glad to have a sword that was basically an O Wasamono class sword in my possession, and it served as a suitable substitute for my no longer present Indestructible Blade.

And also thanks to Aigis Luffy and I were able to access our latent Haki abilities, due to her own having awakened via the fusion with the Thousand Sunny, due to Other Strawhat Crew. Which she used to great effect to enhance her very weakened Persona abilities yeah, Aigis, she still had access to Athena. Yeah, the fusion and transportation had basically reset to level 1. And due to becoming a Klabautermann, she had lost a lot of her robotic functions, and she couldn't go very far from the ship. But hopefully, with this, we could avoid the two year time skip happening. And the War happening in the first place, cause I had told Ace to watch out for anyone named Teach. I just hoped that she would remember it.

And so a year passed with us trying to fix up Aigis, and training in Haki, with Luffy learning to control her Conquerors Haki a bit, but as we trained, it seemed that Observation and Armament came more naturally to me. Probably due to my memories and experiences as Old Rama assisting.

And of course, my relationship with Luffy had continued as it had before with the horny rubber woman wanting to have sex as much possible with my own very active Libido being ready to match her own. Though the number of women went from one to two as Aigis decided to join us, after having gotten very sexually frustrated after watching the two of having sex, and having sex in the somewhat usable captain quarters that was formerly the girl's room.

And I had decided not to ask why, Aigis' mechanical body possessed a fully functioning vagina, and breasts. That answer, raised too many questions regarding the Kirijo Group I did not want to be answered.

And again wondered what I had done to make her see something in me.

But time passed, and it became May again, and both Luffy and I turned sixteen. Though it seemed that my adventure as a Strawhat Pirate was probably going to be the same but different as we gained a new crewmember once more before we even set out to sea. And I just continued to be utterly confused by the shit, ROB, if it was him, was pulling as our new Shipwright, popped into existence on Aigis' deck.

Xxx

_Okay, the fuck is actually happening here, first Aigis and now Bulma 'I fixed a space when I was toddler' Briefs! _I mentally yelled as I watched the blue-haired girl that had just popped into existence in front of the three of us. And right now, she was trying to get back up on her feet and orient herself.

"Urgh, stupid Dragon I meant, bring my perfect boyfriend to me, not me to him," She groaned, and now I got how she fucking got here.

_This is probably a Bulma that managed to get her wish, but the Dragon brought her to her perfect boyfriend instead of bringing the perfect boyfriend to her. Which is probably me. _I thought with a heavy mental sigh.

"Wow, but at the very least, you're very pretty," She stated as she looked at me. "Though I think I could do without the other girls surrounding my boyfriend." And I was starting to think she also had a concussion.

"I think you should lay down ma'am, I think you might have a concussion," I stated as I moved over to Bulma quickly and caught her as she collapsed into my arms.

"My prince," She muttered as she fell asleep. "Let's get her into the bed."

"Rama, I assume you know this woman like you did me from your previous life's memories?" Aigis asked as she picked up Bulma's legs.

"Yep, I remember in her universe there exist some magical artifacts that can grant wishes, and she wished for the perfect boyfriend, though she probably messed up the wording and got sent here, cause I am apparently her perfect boyfriend," I explained as we entered our cabin and laid her down on the bed.

"I see, yes, one must be careful when dealing with genies, or they can twist your wish into something else," Aigis commented.

"So she is also a mystery woman along with being from your mystery memories, Rama?" Luffy asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"You can say that Luffy, though I will say this if she decides to stick around here, we might get the Shipwright we need, cause Bulma here knows how to build and makes stuff. She would know how to fix up Aigis' ship body," I told my sister.

"Really, that sounds great!" Shouted back at me, and I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud," I told her.

"Sorry," Luffy's muffled voice said back.

"Good," I replied as I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Now Luffy, can you go and hunt some stuff? For I am sure Bulma is going to be hungry when she wakes up," I asked my sister, and she nodded her head and left with Aigis following as she went to prepare the fire to grill whatever creature Luffy hunted down.

And so I sat on the bed and waited for Bulma to wake back up.

And she thankfully did after about an hour or so according to my a wristwatch. Which I had cause One Piece tech was all over the place. Though this one had been one of the few gifts that Garp had gotten me.

"Urgh, my head," Bulma groaned as she woke up.

"Feeling better?" I asked, and Bulma turned her head towards me and just stared for a few second, before I saw the light of recognition in her eyes.

"Oh, god, I can't believe I said that," Bulma said in an embarrassed tone.

"It's fine, you were concussed, so Bulma I take it that you messed up the wording of your to Shenron?" I asked.

And she just gave a nod in agreement. "Yeah, I must have… Wait, how do you know that?" She asked as she pointed a finger at me.

"Well, this could take some time to explain, but I keep it short," I said, and I gave her the basic rundown of my situation.

"So, the multiverse theory is true?" She asked.

"It seems so, in one reality something is fiction, and one it is the reality," I said.

"Fuck yeah!" Bulma shouted. "Fucking knew it, eat shit, you damn old men knew my theory was correct. Ah, that felt great," She said with a sigh of contentment. "Though I guess I am stuck here, aren't I? In this reality?"

"So it seems," I replied.

"Great, now what do I do?" She muttered.

"Well, my sister and I could use your helo with fixing up this ship we're in, and I wouldn't mind the hole girlfriend-boyfriend thing, cause I don't make you feel like you've wasted your wish," I told Bulma.

And she just quickly turned her head towards me again. "Really?" She asked, and I nodded my head. "Aw, that is very sweet of you… Oh god, I didn't ask what your name was."

"My name is Monkey D. Rama, but just call me Rama, the dark-haired girl you saw as my half-sister Luffy, and the android's name is Aigis," I told her and Bulma nodded her head as seemed to try and memorize the names, but stopped as turned to look at me for the third time.

"Android? You've got an Android?" She asked.

"Well, she is kinda like you in the fact she came from another reality, via some mystic force," I explained.

"Cool, have to talk to her about that. Well, handsome, it seems that you're going to be dealing with me for the foreseeable future. While I might not know a lot about ships, I think I can give you a helping hand and easily learn what needs to be done," Bulma said with a coy smile.

"Great, now I guess you're pretty hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. Hadn't eaten anything for a few hours before I made the wish. So yeah, my stomach is growling right now," Bulma stated as she patted her stomach.

"Well, when. Then we better get you some food Bulma, just come with the other two are grilling it as we speak," I said as I stood with Bulma following right behind me as we left the ship and joined the other two on the stone floor of the cave we had flattened and made into another base we could. Though when Bulma had fully seen the ship, she was dealing with, I had heard her mutter she would need to read up on a lot of stuff.

But I believed she would learn, and I thought our chances of getting Aigis ready for next year had increased a lot.

xxx

[spoiler=Waifu Catalog One Piece Hardcore Challenge Build]

Starting Points: 180

Bindings: No Bindings

Drawbacks: Wanted Tier 3(+100*3), Do you Wanna be a Monkey?[Brother of Luffy] (+10), Story Time Madness(+50), No Phone(+100), Classic All(+100), I am the Captain(+20),Plot(+50)

Perks: R63(-100) Possess(-5), Martial Talent(I am the strongest: Captain), Body Talent(I am the strongest: First Mate), Love Spot(-20), Mind Defence(-20), Toggle Fertility(-5), Porn Physics(-5), Healthy Children(-5), Sticky Fingers(-5), Haki(-10)

Items: Seven Star Sword(This is Mine x2), Ship(-20-converting the reaming Waifu points into ship points SP=35)

Ship: [ Defense 3, Attack super, Speed Upgrade, Thrust, Size 2, Equipment 2 = cost 31,] A Thousand Sunny that did not make the trip, whose soul fused with an artificial girl who wished to save a life, and somehow came back in time and went to the Goa Kingdom before Luffy was even born.

**Crew:**

Co-Captain/First Mate – Monkey D. Rama(Only has the appearance and base martial abilities no Noble Phantasms or skills, so the possession is a tier 3 only.)

Captain – Monkey D. Luffy

Helmsman – Caenis(-50)

Second Mate – Roronora Zoro(0)

Navigator/Chronicler – Nami(0)

Cook – Sanji(0)

Doctor – Orihime Inoue(-20)

Gunner – Ruby Rose(-10)

Archaeologist – Nico Robin(0)

Shipwright – Bulma(-20)

Ship - Aegis(-20)

Instructor – Quetzalcoatl(-50)

Spy – Renamon(-10)

Lookout – Sieg(-20)

Scientist - Tony-Tony Chopper(0)

Musician – Salieri(-20)

Quartermaster – Jaden Yuki The Supreme King(-50)

Pet – Kurama(-50)

Blacksmith - Gaige(-10)

Striker – Seras Victoria(-50)

Tailor – Matoi Ryuuko(-20)

Commando – Code Vein Protagonist[Sada](-20)

Martial Artist – Tifa(-50)

Cabin Girl – Nero(-100)

Ship Guard – Gardevoir(-10)

Crew/Sniper – Sita(-50)

[/spoiler]


	61. The Prince and the Jedi

Title:

Words: 2440

Fandom: Star Wars

Summary: Star Wars AU: Luke Organa and Leia Skywalker Jedi in training are together with one another. Though thanks to many losses, Leia teeters on the edge of the falling, and so Luke showers her with physical and emotional love during their stay on the planet Hoth.

Tags: Incest, vanilla, blowjob.

Xxx

Luke Organa walked through the cold halls of the Hoth Base, as he made his way to one of the people he cared about most in the world.

And that person was one Leia Skywalker, Jedi in training and the one that had helped free him from the clutches of the Empire when he had been captured by them. And she had also been the one to deal the finishing blow to the Empire's Death Star.

And because of that, the Prince of Alderaan, bless his planet, people and his parents may live long in the Force. Had fallen hard for the girl that had grown up on the harsh desert world of Tatooine.

Though Luke hadn't pussyfooted around as most soldiers who were in the rebellion against the Empire would say. And so he had confessed his feelings to her a week after the award ceremony after getting to know her a bit better.

And Luke had not regretted that decision at all, as Leia had accepted his feelings for her, as she admitted she had felt a connection with him the second she had laid eyes on him. Luke thought it was because of the Force, but he didn't think that the thing that connected all life would play matchmaker like some Holonet sites.

Though soon after their emotional confession, their relationship escalated, and soon enough, the two of them were having sex with one another.

And Luke thought it was fantastic, Luke had heard from a few of his now-deceased male friends, that sex was some of the best stuff ever. But he hadn't really believed them, as he didn't think that anything could surpass cruising around on a Speeder.

But he had been wrong, oh he had been oh so wrong, cause now he was sure nothing surpassed the feeling of Leia's mouth around his shaft and feeling of her clenching pussy.

So yeah Luke rather liked having sex with Leia, and he was glad that he had started this relationship with her, cause he could easily tell that she needed the emotional support and physical relief. Cause while he didn't know a lot about the Force, having only had tales told to him about the Jedi when he was a child by his father and Jar-Jar. And so thanks to that, Luke knew about the Dark Side of the Force, and what it could do to people and how it turned people into monsters. And he knew that Leia was slightly slipping into its grasp because of all the hurt she had suffered through over the years, which was further boosted by loss oh her Aunt and Uncle, alongside watching Obi-Wan die at the hands of Darth Vader.

And so right now, he was on his way to her room, so that he could shower in her physical and emotional love that she needed. To show her that there were still people in the world that loved, and that she wasn't going to lose any more people that she cared about.

Luke stopped at the door to Leia's room and knocked on it.

"Come in, the door is open," Her sweet voice stated, and Luke quickly entered, the hot air of the room meeting his face. Which was such a contrast to the air of the hallway, which was still kriffing cold?

"Hey Leia, how are you doing," Luke greeted her as he saw her sitting on her bed, with a bunch of objects laying around her. "Did I interrupt your meditation?" he asked, and Leia shook her head.

"No, you didn't. I was trying to, but I couldn't get into the right mindset and failed," Leia complained as she pushed the stuff of the bed and onto the floor.

"Still, mad and angry?" Luke asked as he took a seat on the bed as well.

"Yeah, I am just so frustrated, and I just can't let it go," She complained as she let out a frustrated sigh as she took a remaining object. A ball and threw and the wall, but it just bounced back into her face. Which was rather funny in Luke's opinion due to the face that Leia made in response. But he quickly killed his inner laughter as it wasn't needed right now as he could tell that Leia was starting to tip a bit, via the slight yellow tipping into her eyes.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Leia, just breathe in and out. So what if you couldn't do it today, try again and another time when you're feeling better," Luke said as he pulled her into a hug, and he felt Leia's tense body ease up a little bit.

"Sorry," The Jedi in training apologized as she leaned her head into Luke's muscular chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; it's okay if you're a bit frustrated. But if the thing you're currently doing is annoying you too much, just shifted to doing another thing," Luke told her as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"And pray, tell me what is that other thing you think I should be doing, Prince?" Leia said as she turned her neck to look at Luke properly, and she was once again captivated by his blue eyes and handsome face.

"Oh, I think that you have a good idea as to what that is, my dear Skywalker," Luke stated as he leaned his head forward as he pressed his lips against Leia's own full ones. And quickly, the two of the began to swap saliva as their tongues began to wrestle with on another as they changed their position as their kiss deepened. Leia moaned as she felt Luke's tongue invade her mouth, and he hummed pleasantly as felt Leia's sizable breasts press against his own chest.

Leia collapsed onto the bed, and Luke quickly followed as he pinned her down, and continued to ravage her mouth. Though after a minute or so, he pulled out of her mouth but continued his kissing down her neck and onto her chest.

"I almost think that you're going to take a bite out of me every time you do that with how many sucking marks those lips of yours give me," Leia said as she felt herself getting aroused by Luke's action such as him heading one of her breasts while he pulled the other one out of her garments.

"Maybe I should cause you to taste so good, and that is my just sucking and licking you, I wonder what kinds of flavors I would get I took a bite out of you instead?" He asked in a joking tone as give her hard right nipple a lick. Which sent a shock up through Leia's body as she gave her response.

"I wouldn't recommend it, cause if you did you would run out of me and you would never find something as tasty ever again," Leia said as she moaned while Luke and sucked on her right nipple while his left hand massaged her other breasts. All the while, her hands were wandering down to her crotch area, to jill her puffy lips a bit before the main course happened.

"Yeah, I guess that is true," Luke responded in between his consumption of Leia's right nipple.

"Ahh, continue to do that, Luke. I have no idea how that tongue of yours can make my breasts feel so good, but keep licking it," Leia moaned as her fingers plunged into her quivering cunt.

"As you wish, my desert princess," Luke answered back as he sucked on Leia's nipple with even more enthusiasm than before.

"Urgh!" Leia groaned both in pleasure and cringe at Luke's words. She was not a princess, and she hated being called as such, by anyone that wasn't Uncle Owen. But Luke could say, and it just made her wet. And after a few minutes of Leia jilling of her pussy and Luke now assaulting both of her round breasts, Leia felt her cunt clench around her fingers, and she came for the first time this night. Though it would be far from the last time her pussy would squirt her female juices out.

"Shall we shift to the next level?" Luke asked with that big smile that Leia loved so much. As it made her not think about the pain, and pushed the calling of the Dark Side of the Force away from her mind as he became the only thing she could think about.

"Yeah, let's cause you to deserve some relief to my prince," Leia said as she eyed the bulge that Luke's dick was making in his pants. Highlighting its impressive size for a human.

"I would very much like that," Luke said, and the two quickly stripped of their clothes, and soon enough, the two of them were naked on Leia's bed. And she was in between Luke's legs, her head moving up and down his meaty shaft.

"Yeah, just like that, Leia, your mouth is so hot," Luke groaned as he felt her tongue coil expertly around his penis. His hand was on her head, pushing it down every time she moved her head up, which created a nice rhythm of motion, which resulted in Luke filling up Leia's mouth with a blast of cum.

Leia removed her head from Luke's dick and swallowed the cum he had filled her mouth with. "Salty yet sweet somehow," She said out loud as she savored the taste of Luke's discharge.

"I still don't know how you have a taste for that stuff?" Luke asked as he looked at Leia's face of satisfaction.

"I think it is just a women thing, cause we're meant to be the receptacle for men's seed," Leia said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"That sounds like it came from a bad smut novel, what kind of stuff have you been reading ever since we came here?" Luke asked as Leia began to stroke his softening cock back to erectness. While he went quickly limp after one orgasm, it didn't take Luke long to regain erectness. Though he believed it was only thanks to being in front of Leia's naked and beautiful body.

"Speaking of bad smut novels, I did pick this trick up from one starring Jedi, and I thought that we could try it out," Leia said as she removed his hand from his penis.

"Well, as long it doesn't involve you showing your lightsaber up my ass, I think we can do it," Luke responded, and he prepared himself for whatever stuff she was going to do. Cause if it was a technique she had picked up from a bad smut novel featuring Jedi, he was sure it was going to involve the Force in some way.

And Luke was correct in that assumption as he watched Leia close her hand around nothing, but he when felt something close around his dick which when began to pump itself up and down it.

"Ohhh," Luke responded as he tried to process what he was feeling, it was like there was a hand of his penis but yet not. It was something he was unaccustomed to feeling due to being the very first time he was feeling it. But a telekinetic handjob was definitely something that he could get used to receiving.

"So what do you think, Luke," Leia asked her boyfriend as she continued to mentally jerk him of using the Force. She had practiced this a lot on objects so that she wouldn't accidentally crush his dick and send him on a trip to a bacta tank.

That would be very bad, indeed.

"It is definitely something different," Luke replied as his dick achieved full hardness.

"Great to hear. I keep practicing so that we can do more stuff like this, though what do you think about this?" She asked, and a second later, Luke felt something inside of him being pressed against, and a second later, his dick just exploded. Cum shot out of like a blaster rifle, and it splattered against Leia's chest.

"What did you just do?" Luke asked as he stared at his _still _erect penis. Cause he was still feeling what being pressed getting pressed, but it was not as great as before, it was more like a soft caress against whatever she was touching using the Force.

"I call this the Force Prostate, it is meant to keep you cumming. Now, how about you stick that dick into my pussy and fill me up? My dear prince?" Leia asked as she spread her legs and showed him her dripping cunny.

"Of course, it would be bad if we left it unattended," Luke replied as he lined his penis up with her vagina and pushed his head past her folds and into her love tunnel.

And the two of the fucked for the rest of the night. With Luke continuously filling her womb up with his cream as she used her Force powers to keep him erect and blasting her full of cum.

Though it did come to an end and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

With Leia's mind, far away from thoughts of revenge and sadness.

Xxx

"So you're going to face Vader Leia?" Luke asked as the two of them stood on a wooden bridge suspended between two trees located on the forest moon of Endor.

"Yeah, I am. And Luke, there are two pieces of information I needed to tell you."

"And that is?"

"Vader is apparently my Father."

"Oh?"

"And you're apparently my twin brother."

"…Oh!"

"Yeah, so I going to try and convince our father to try and kill the Emperor, and hope that I don't fall to the Dark Side myself."

"I believe that you can and that, that won't happen."

"I love your confidence in me. But where does that leave us? Cause you know siblings."

"I love you, Leia, and I think it is a little bit too late for family bonds to develop. So I would like to continue cause we're lovers first. Siblings a very distant second."

"I am glad that you said that Luke cause I want to continue as well. I love you and will continue to love you despite what Jedi doctrines say. So before I go, let me give you a see you later present," Leia said, and a second later, Luke felt the familiar feeling of the phantom handjob.

And in response, he just gave Leia his usual Luke smile, cause he loved her and he wanted her to win.


	62. Taylor and Her Heroic Friends - 2

But the mass of concrete never reached Taylor as it was stopped by a crystalline forcefield that halted the damaged buildings in their path.

"Wow, never seen her do that before what did you do to piss her off?" Asked a female voice from up above her. Taylor turned her head upwards and saw one of the greatest heroes in the world, Narwhal, the ultimate forcefield hero. And Taylor found her face heating up as she looked at the scantily clad Amazonian woman.

[My is she using mini force fields to make scales to act as clothing? My what a woman of culture. And I think you have a thing for muscles Taylor.]

"_Shush it, Da Vinci," _Taylor told the Heroic Spirit as she turned her attention towards the leader of the Guild. "She did not like me looking at her discovering all her secret ahh!" Taylor screamed in pain as a concrete spike pierced her wrist and also destroyed her armband. And she quickly pulled it out, and the wound quickly healed as she sent magical energy towards the area. "And I guess she doesn't want me to tell others."

"You're a Thinker?" Narwhal asked as she inclosed both of the in a crystalline barrier to protect them from further attacks.

"Yes, and no, my power is like Eidolon's in that I can switch powers, but instead of getting three distinct powers. I can kinda equip a legend onto my form and use their 'mythical' powers with my form changing to match theirs. Well, that is the best way I can describe it as," Taylor tried to explain.

"I see, so this one gives you analytic prowess, Miss…?" Narwhal asked.

"The name is Chaldea, and yes, Da Vinci can do that, now may I use your armband to report, before we hit the timelimit?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, we need to hurry, they need as much information as possible, emergency override project this message to all other Parahumans on the scene," Narwhal spoke into the armband, and the command was acknowledged.

Taylor nodded her head and began to speak. "This is Chaldea, I utilized my power to scan the Simurgh and found out what her composition was," And she quickly explained what she had discovered in regards to Simurgh and the core. "And it also seems that when utilizing my power, I can not hear her scream. Chaldea over and out," Taylor finished.

"You can't hear the noise?" Narwhal asked.

"No, I can not, now can you put the barrier down we need to get back into the fight?" Taylor asked, and she saw Narwhal nod, and Taylor turned her back on the taller woman. As she disengaged her current install and the second she did that, she did hear what sounded like a low pitch scream inside of her head. So yeah, her immunity was due to the install and not something Taylor innately. And she did not like it all, so she quickly began to search for a hero that would be able to actually hurt the Simurgh. And there were a lot of them, but most of them were unsuitable as they simply too destructive. Like Karna would be able to do it, but using him to kill Simurgh would also result in the destruction of the city and the death of millions. He would be better against someone like Behemoth or Leviathan as they would have a dead zone around them. Though if she tried to run when Karna would be busted out. No, what she needed was someone who could all of the Simurgh's defenses without causing any damage, and there were two who could fit the bill.

"Install," Taylor muttered as she felt her form shrink down, becoming child-like.

"Guess you weren't lying when you said your powers changed your appearance," Narwhal said as she looked down at Taylor. "So, what can this one do?"

"A sure hit shot, that can bypass any defense," Taylor replied as she eyed at the Simurgh, who was staring at her. Bitch was going to be taken down a notch.

[Yep, yep. We know all about the Simurgh, and what her weak spot is, and so we can take her down as long as Lord Apollo believes in us.] Paris said in a happy tone as various small sheep manifested around Taylor that quickly brought her up into the air quickly as more debris was telekinetically thrown at her.

Taylor flew up to a higher altitude than the Simurgh was on, and she took aim on the false angel. The small sheep took up position around her body, creating a circle that emulated the sun, and continued to telekinetically carry her in the sky as she manifested Paris' weapon.

And what a weapon it was, not a bow like myth had stated he had used to shot Achilles in his weak spot, but rather it was a massive crossbow railgun. Cause apparently, Ancient Greece was part Cyberpunk due to the Greek Gods were alien robots. The truth was very much stranger than fiction.

But all of that didn't matter right now; right now, the only thing that mattered was putting a massive hole through this bitch's core.

Taylor took aim on the Endbringer and uttered the True Name of this Noble Phantasm. "This is the strike that removed the invisibility of the Great Achilles. **Troia Velos: Arrow of a Promising Conclusion!**" She shouted, and the trigger was pulled, and the arrow filled with the power of the sun itself was fired.

The arrow flew true, but the second it was to pierce the Simurgh, the Endbringer moved. And did so in such an abrupt fashion that it seemed that it was only in the last second she had seen the arrow despite having seen Taylor fire it.

_Does have something to do with her precognition. Does she have trouble seeing my actions? Though she did not come out of this unscathed. _Taylor thought to herself as she saw the damage the Simurgh had suffered due to the Noble Phantasm. The arrow had fire straight through her shoulder and had removed her right arm and two of her wings. But Taylor knew that it was superficial damage as her core had not been hit.

[Ah, it's that Clairvoyance of hers, because of that she managed to dodge an undodgeable blow. Fuh, Cu is right; it is like a metaphysical d20 roll.] Paris fumed at the Simurgh.

"_Yeah, you're right about that Paris, her Precognition is going to make it so that she is going to dodge at the very last second, and I think if we keep using it, she is just going to get better at it," _Taylor responded to the Greek Hero.

[When you just need to use a Noble Phantasm that hits even when dodged, and you know which I am talking about.] Yeah, Paris knew which one he had been talking about, that Heroic Spirit had been her second choice. She had just gone with Paris as his Noble Phantasm had a bit more destructive oomph to it than William's did.

And at that, she uninstalled Paris and went into free-fall as she no longer had something to keep her up in the air. And the second she did, she quickly heard the scream, but a second later she installed a new hero. And this would be the second to last one she could install before even her new body hit its limit with how much she was installing and uninstalling.

She landed on the roof in the classical superhero landing, her Heroic Spirit enhanced body, not feeling the backlash of such a maneuver.

[That is a big hunting game, you've got yourself their little miss. But don't worry, my arrow will not miss even if she dodges it.] William Tell confidently spoke within her head, and she believed in his words.

"The first arrow of faith, a shot that can even penetrate the skin of a god, **Apfel Schiessen**," Taylor whispered as she first arrow that also concealed the second one.

Xxx

The Simurgh, conflict enforcer #3, was at a loss at what to do. Its bodily frame had suffered more damage than in any other confrontation with the Shard Hosts. Normally some damage was to be expected as to keep within parameters as to ensure the necessary outcome where the Warrior would die, and the Cycle would be able to continue onto the next pair of entities would arrive and finish the project.

But things were not going as planned as the Host of Queen Administrator was here when she should not be according to simulations. And to make it worse, the subject was the one to deal the damage to its frame with abilities the Administration Shard should not have been capable of. The attack had been similar to what Sting was capable of, but it was not present. So something was clearly wrong here, things were not going according to its simulations and calculations.

And it couldn't get in contact with Queen Administrator either, the Shard was not acknowledging any forms of communication and was not sharing necessary data.

Yes, something was very much wrong here.

The Simurgh began to evaluate the possibility of a retreat so that it might be better prepared, it had caused enough damage to the host center through while the place wouldn't be quarantined as planned it could be made up for later.

The Queen Administrator host fired another projectile that it's quick simulations told it would signify its end as the Simurgh observed its own existence come to an end. It did not know how the projectile would be capable of such a thing. The only thing it could tell that Spiritrons were involved.

And so the Conflict Enforcer telekinetically moved its body to dodge just like before with the other attack.

And it would…

Error!

Error! Error!

Error! Error! Error!Error!

Error! Error!Error! Error! Error!Error! Error! Error!

The Simurgh was suffering critical system errors. Information was now being processed at a much slower pace. Its core had suffered damage, and it did not know how it had occurred.

The Simurgh quickly launched a self-diagnosis scan and discovered that the projective it had thought it had dodged was now piercing through its core and pointing out of its back.

It needed to escape quickly, this should not have been possible. No singular Host should have been capable of damaging its core, yet it had been. This was a mathematical impossibility, only the Warrior should be capable of this.

That was when a second one penetrated its core, and the Simurgh experienced true fear for the first time in its existence or something similar to it as more errors of the physical and the logical kind manifested in its systems.

It needed to escape it needed to run.

It quickly ran the emergency dimensional shunt procedure and quickly teleported it's core to the closest dimensional earth where its primary Shard was located. Though as it did, it felt a third arrow pierce its core as it landed against the dead earth.

[Activating emergency repair procedure. Sending combat data to all other Conflict Enforcers. Activating emergency shutdown.]

Xxx

_Did I just kill the Simurgh! _Taylor thought it shock as she watched the angelic figure drop to the ground. And to check, she quickly dropped the install, and immediately she felt the fatigue settle in due to the strain of using Tell's very costly Noble Phantasm three times in a row. Though as Taylor tried to pull air into her lungs, she could no longer hear the Simurgh's scream inside of her head.

"Holy shit, holy shit, I actually did it?" Taylor asked herself in disbelief as if not believing her own achievement, but she just continued stared at the corpse of the Endbringer that had collapsed onto a couple of buildings. But realization slowly began to set in, she had killed the Simurgh, she had killed the Hope Killer on her very first outing. And had done so before the time limit. It hadn't felt like it, but only eight minutes had passed since the battle had started.

And Taylor just felt like she had just lost eight years of her life span from all this.

If she was honest with herself, she had expected to fail, to not being able to kill the Simurgh despite her own words when she had set out. But had done it, she had seemingly done the impossible.

"What did you do?" A male voice that seemed to be brimming with deep anger spoke from behind her, and Taylor quickly stood up to face whoever it was.

And Taylor found herself face to face with the Triumvirate.

"How did you do it?" The male voice asked again, and she realized that it came from Eidolon.

"I killed her, I killed her by destroying her core," Taylor replied, and she couldn't help but smile beneath her facemask. As a sense of euphoria filled her body, as her physical brain realized the task she had accomplished and filled her body with dopamine.

"Take it easy Eidolon, I think our new friend will be happy to explain to us what she did to defeat the Simurgh. Won't you… Chaldea, was it?" Alexandria asked, and Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course, I will be happy to explain," Taylor responded, a sense of joy entering her head at the thoughts of talking with her heroes. Even if Eidolon looked to be a bit of bitch, as it seemed, he was mad about her taking down the Simurgh instead of him doing it.

Xxx

"Come now, David, you shouldn't be mad. We should be celebrating," Keith addressed his friend as he, alongside Rebecca, walked into Cauldron's base to inform Doctor Mother and Contessa about the good news of the day.

"I know Keith, I know. It just feels like I just got the rug pulled out from under me. After getting shown up by a brand new Cape accomplishing something the three of us have been failing to accomplish over the last three decades," David responded. Like he knew he shouldn't feel jealously towards Chaldea, but it felt like he had just been replaced by a brand new model.

"It was just a fortunate power interaction, David, while you might share similarities Chaldea is limited in ways you're not. She is limited to one power set at a time while you can change out any of your three powers, anytime you want and not limited by the number of times you can do so. While Chaldea can only switch about five to six or so times before getting exhausted and unable to fight. Even less if she goes for a stronger 'Hero.' And you've also got decades of combat experience on her. So, according to my analysis, you would defeat her in a fight," Rebecca said, utilizing her Thinker power to create a battle simulation. To try and improve her friend's mood, for today was a very good day.

"Making me already feel better, Rebecca," David responded as they took their seat in the lounge area and as they died Number Man, Doctor Mother, and Contessa entered the room.

"Good afternoon Rebecca, Keith, David, you all seem to be in a very good mood, did the fight against the Simurgh go better than normal?" Number Man asked as he took his seat.

"The Simurgh is dead, and was killed before the time limit was hit, so Canberra didn't need to quarantined," Keith said with a smile on his face cause today had been a victory not just for the Protectorate and PRT. But humanity in general now that one of the four threats to it was gone.

And also seemed that his words had cracked their accountant's unbreakable façade of calm composure.

"You're not lying. How was this feat accomplished? Did David manage to find a power that could actually harm the Endbringer?" Doctor Mother asked, and they all could tell that there was a sound of hope in the woman's voice where there had been none in any of their previous conversations.

"No, I wasn't me. I can't take the credit for that act," David replied as he used telekinesis to mix himself a strong drink.

"No, it was a brand new Cape that did it on her debut. Chaldea's power is similar in nature to Eidolon, and it allowed her to analyze the composition of the Endbringer's body. And she discovered that its body gets more durable the deeper you go in and in its chest was a core that acted as her brain and heart. And so she used another power to bypass that durability and pierce the core with simple crossbow bolts," Rebecca answered.

"I see, that is very good news. Now, where is one less thread in the world, and if this Chaldea is capable of recreating that feat. We might have our Silver Bullet that can kill our golden adversary," Doctor Mother stated. "Contessa, can you create paths involving Chaldea?"

"Yes, and no. I am not blocked like I am with Scion, the Endbringer and Eidolon. It is more like there seems to be no information regarding such a person my power can use to create a path. So I will need to observe her. To give you an appropriate answer," Contessa responded.

"That is not the worst-case scenario, so for now, continue to observe her discreetly and build a path that can work," Doctor Mother told Contessa, and she nodded her head in acceptance of the task given to her.

"So, how are we going to handle Chaldea?" David asked as he floated his drink into his hand. "She killed the Simurgh, and that news is going to break, and she is going to be on every news headline, she is going to famous all over the world. And she will be put on an impossible pedestal that many would like to see toppled."

"David's words are correct Chaldea is going to become a symbol," Rebecca stated. "So should we recruit her into the Protectorate?" She asked as that seemed like the best solution. "I know that she rejected our offer in the emergency tent, though I think that when her fame rises, we should try again."

"No, not at this moment, even with the limited knowledge I have of her. When I make a path that results in her joining the Protectorate, it results in disaster for the Organization, though I do not know why just yet. The path is muddled. So, for now, I will recommend leaving her be. And just have situations naturally happen," Contessa stated, and everyone present nodded their heads in acceptance as it was hard to argue against the world's most powerful pre-cog.

"Very, well, let us let the 'scheming' lay for another day, now I think we should do like David and drink, Contessa would you blend? You're the one who makes the best cocktails here," Rebecca asked.

"Of course, just sit, and I bring them to you," Contessa replied. Though what they didn't know was that she didn't use her powers to make drinks. Nope, she had learned the hard way, and it was one of the things Fortuna enjoyed doing.

Xxx

"Holy fuck, I am tired, and… it's only 3 PM," Taylor said as she looked at the kitchen clock. Having finally returned home after spending most of the day in Canberra and explaining to Protectorate and the PRT what she had done to defeat the Simurgh. While also having to go through Master/Stranger protocol and also helping out with civilian chaos that the Simurgh's appearance had caused. And that had just taken hours though that was the cost of being a hero.

Though now, she would have to deal with another obstacle that seemed even more imposing than defeating the Simurgh. And that was dealing with her father, and talking with him. Cause there was no hiding her bootylicious body from Danny Hebert.

And speaking of her body, she was truly glad that she had drunk the potion cause Taylor had been complimented many times by various Capes while she had been helping out after the fight. Though later she would have to go to her room and masturbate, cause her transformed body was still sensitive. And she had gotten lustful to the point that her nipples had popped out of their hiding place and tented her already tight t-shirt. And her cunt had moistened up a bit as it hungered for something phallic to be put inside of it.

But thankfully, Taylor had time to deal with her horniness, as her father wouldn't be home for another few hours as his note had said this evening.

Taylor went over to the kitchen table, and picked up some of the fruit that was lying there and quickly ate it to regain some energy and quickly went upstairs and into her bedroom, where Taylor quickly stripped herself.

"Oh, fuck!" Taylor moaned as her fingers caressed the lips of her sensitive pussy. Her crotch was utterly soaked in her juices, and more were leaking out of her love tunnel as she pushed her fingers into her sex organ. "My lips are so big and puffy, they look they were made for swallowing cock," Taylor moaned as her thumb grinded against her large clit.

Taylor eyed the piece of sensitive flesh and gave it a smile as she mentally switched a trigger in her mind to activate the secret biological function of her improved body. Her right hand's fingers wrapped around her clit, and she began to stroke it.

And as she did, it slowly began to grow, growing in length and girth as it changed from a clit and into a completely different sexual organ. Yes, her clit was transforming into a dick, a male cock, and a very specific kind of cock. As a sheath formed around the flesh, and meat continued to surge forward, and Taylor's newly formed cockhead became flatter.

Yes, Taylor's clit had grown and transformed into a massive horsecock that laid on her stomach due to being too heavy to stand up straight. It was a long and thick thing that reached up to her chest, the flared head laying in between her breasts and leaking out pre-cum as Taylor continued to stroke her newly grown equipment.

As for why Taylor had decided to equip her body with a massive horsecock? Well, that was all due to the male Heroic Spirits. For when she either Included or Installed them, she, for some reason, also gained their male equipment. It had been embarrassing as fuck the first few times, but she had gotten used to the feeling of the extra organ. But it had been when she had been Including Chiron to try and learn some Panktration that a few sexual thoughts had entered her mind, and the cock she had gained had sprung to life and grown erect. And because Chiron was a centaur, he course had a horsecock, and so Taylor had seen it burst out of her pants slinging pre-cum everywhere. And of course, she had tried to deal with the sudden erection, and so she had grabbed it which when had let to her masturbating, and then finally cumming a bucketload of cum onto her floor.

Though after the sexual bliss had left her body, she had quickly ended the included and then gone into the Connection mode, and profusely apologized to the Greek Hero for what she had done. Cause technically that had been his penis, she had jerked off.

But the experience had left Taylor changed, and she wanted to experience the pleasure again. And so used another potion to grow a normal human penis temporarily. But no matter how many times she had cum using such a penis. I had not compared to that first orgasm using Chiron's fat horsecock. And so because that her new body could transform her clit into a massive horsecock. Because magic was fucking awesome.

And so Taylor stroked her horsecock with one hand while the other was still jilling her pussy, and she let her fantasies run wild imagining Narwhal's Amazonian body riding her long horsecock, while also imagining a buff man thrusting his cock into her pussy.

And after a good five minutes, Taylor finally came from both of her sexual organs at the same time, which was a bit too much for her teenage mind to handle, so she went out like a light due to the pleasure. All the while, her horsecock spewed thick cum onto her chest and face. And soon after, the male sex organ went still and retreated back into its comfortable sheath.

And because of that, Taylor did not notice or hear her farther coming home earlier than planned. The drunk man let into the house by Lacey, Kurt's wife. And did not hear him drunkenly go down into the still open basement door that Taylor had forgotten to seal off after she had awoken after her transformation.


	63. The Kit and the Wolverine

Title: The Kit and the Wolverine

Words: 3172

Fandom: X-Men

Summary: AU: Kristian Pryde, known as Kit, ends up walking in on the very womanly Wolverine while she is changing clothes. Which later leads to her riding him hard after a confrontation about the event a week later.

Tags: AU, Genderswap, Femdom, Voyerism, Breeding.

Xxx

Kristian Pryde, known as Kit to his friends, was a mutant and liked being one despite the discrimination that came with being one. But it was something he was able to ignore most of the time, as he was an X-Men, a student at Xavier's School, and so was surrounded by his fellow mutants at all times, and so he never felt like a freak and actually felt rather normal despite his powers.

And what powers they were, well it was one power, but it was a cool one that allowed him to walk through walls and make other people intangible as well.

And right now, he was putting it to 'good' use by running through the walls of the school so that he could get to his room and pick some stuff up he needed. Though he should have been a little more careful with which rooms he was going through. While most were currently empty, one woman was still inside of hers, and so Kit, the young virgin eighteen-year-old, got his very first view of bare pussy.

Kit came to a complete halt as his mind registered the image that his eyes were seeing, he could feel his jaw coming unhinged as he stared at the woman's smooth pussy. And he would admit that it was a very nice looking pussy one his growing erection would very happily like to be inserted into as quickly as possible.

But the problem was that this soft looking cunt belonged to a woman that Kit cared very deeply for. The person before him being Logan, aka the Wolverine, a veteran X-Man, well X-Woman and a person that had a fixture of Kit's life for the past five years and he considered her family with how she treated him some time. But now looking at her puffy pussy that just looked designed to swallow cock something had awakened within Kit. And now he saw the headstrong woman currently bent over and in the middle of putting on pants. Cause she apparently didn't wear panties, in an entirely new light. Though the desire for her body, and planted deep within Kit as she always but his face into her large bust and deep cleavage.

But right now, his mind was making large loops, as he tried to make a decision, but Logan made that decision for him as she put on her pants, hiding her pussy from view somewhat. But when she turned around to face him, he was that those pants of Logan's were very tight, and that they created a cameltoe, highlighting the outline of her cunt. And Kit also just stared at Logan's bare breasts. The head size globes of flesh attached to her chest were magnificent in Kit's mind as he continued to stare at them, and the pink nipples that capped them. Not very long, but very fat. Which made Kit think he would be able to just poke his finger into them, and they would swallow them up.

"Hey, Kit, are you finally going to talk or are you just going to continue to look?" Logan asked as she crossed her arms, and with that pushed her breasts up more showing of the large mass. "Well, not that I mind, it makes me feel young." And Kit didn't have a response to that, so he noped right out of there.

"Sorry!" Kit yelled as he fell right through the wall and into a hallway and quickly ran to his room to take care of the raging erection that Logan's inviting cunt had created.

"Teenage boys," Logan said with a sigh as she put on her jacket. "Didn't even get to tell him I appreciated the erection," She said with a sigh as she felt rather faltered at little Kit's bodily reaction to her naked flesh. Cause as she had said, it made her feel young and desired, and she would have taken care of it then and there. For even if Kit was like a little brother to her as well, as her student Logan didn't let those things get between her and a good fucking.

So, she let Kit be, for now, hoping that the young Mutant would stumble upon her again, so they might resume what he had run away from.

But Logan didn't get her wish as the young man kept her distance from her at seemingly all time, and didn't talk to her. Despite the fact that the young teenager had often talked to her before, for he was seemingly the only not afraid of her. And Logan liked that in a man, and speaking of men. Kit certainly had been one going off the size of his dick alone.

And that was all because Kristian Pryde was very conflicted about his feelings for Logan as before that situation, he never had thought of her sexually, and over the last week, the image of her bare pussy had been burned into this mind. And it made Kit get constant erections that he would have to contend with. So he decided to stay away from Logan to try and get his emotions under control.

Kit wanted to talk to her again, to apologize to Logan about his non-consenting viewing of her pussy, but again his emotions were a mess, so he kept putting it off. Day after day until a week had passed since the incident, but because of his indecisiveness, Kit's choice had been taken away from him again by Logan.

As the adult had gotten enough of Kit's pussyfooting around and the Wolverine had gone straight to Kit to get this shit settled. Cause she wanted to hear his honest feelings regarding her, and so Logan went and did it in the most subtle of ways. Namely by following Kit into his room and pushing the young teenage male Mutant up against his wall. Of course she herself fhad been a bit conflicted as she had thought of Kit as her brother, but clearly she had been wrong. He wanted to fuck her, and she kinda wanted to fuck him. And she did not really give a damn about the age difference.

Kit's jaw hung open as words tried to leave his mouth as his mind tried to process the current situation and also the sensation of Logan's large boobs pressing against his stomach and chest area. And his vision was also filled with cleavage as Kit looked down at the valley the shorter woman was creating.

"So, Kit, you can probably guess why I am in your room?" She asked him, and he nodded his head in response cause he could kinda guess what it was about that. But his mind, as stated, was still trying to fathom the boons touching his body. "Good, now I want a clear answer to something, and the only way you respond is what you do in response to me doing this," Logan statted.

And Kit's eyes went wide, and his mind blanked as Logan grabbed the back of his head and forced him a bit down so that she could put her lips on Kit's lips. And he heard Logan moan as their kiss deepened even more, and he felt her tongue invade his mouth, absolutely dominating his own tongue.

At first, Kit wanted to pull back, to end the kiss, but after a few seconds of their lips touching, he found that he rather liked the feeling of the act. And with that thought, Kit's felt his dick almost become instantly erect in his pants, and even felt pressing against Logan's body.

Sex, Kit realized he really wanted to have sex with Logan despite their previous relationship. She was a woman, and he was a man, and he wanted to do what women and men did best together, and that was to have sex. Kit wanted to experience the sensation of Logan's cunt enveloping his dick, so he tried to wrestle with Logan's dominating tongue, but it did not relent and kept forcing his down. And the two of them kept kissing for a solid minute both of them moaning now as Kit grinded erect dick into Logan's stomach.

And she smiled internally as she got her answer, Kit truly had desires for her and seemed to very much want to fuck her. And she was very much delighted by that, cause that meant that the two fo them could move to the next level of this experience.

Logan ended the kiss and pulled her lips away from Kit's and the way he pouted as she did so made her smirk. "So, I am going to say yes to you liking me in that way, brat?" Logan asked as she felt up the bulge that Kit's cock was creating in his pants. And her eyes hadn't been lying to her a week ago. He really did have mighty sword down there.

"Yeah," Kit quietly replied his voice stammering and face tomato red, for he didn't know what else to say.

"Good, now you can verbally answer these two questions, have you done it before and do you want to go balls deep inside of me?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"No, and yeah," Came more simple and stameriing replies from Kit as he was in deep water right now. And he had no idea what to do, so he was just going to let Logan handle the situation.

"A bit surprised by that considering your such a hot stud, with a big cock. But that just means I get you all to myself and your virginity. Now get on the bed and strip," Logan ordered, and Kit quickly obeyed removing his clothing. He took off his t-shirt, revealing his well-muscled body he had gained thanks to being an X-Man. And then he removed his pants and underwear alongside his footwear. Free his dick, and it became fully erect looking very curved to Logan's eyes, and she licked her lips in response to the still somewhat covered in foreskin cockhead. That was drooling out a stream of pre-cum that flowing down his length.

And after doing that, Kit quickly laid down on his bed and waited for Logan to make the next move for once again, he did not know what to do at all.

Though before she did anything else, Kit got a strip show from the older hero, as she sexily took off her clothing. Her red jacket was lazily removed, and her bra-less breasts were revealed to Kit once again. And then Logan removed her pants, and he was right in the fact that she did not wear panties, and so he also once more saw Logan's fat pussy lips. And now they looked to be glistening with arousal.

And Kit was pretty sure right now his dick was more erect than it had ever been before in his life. And it took everything in his power to not just grab his dick and just start jerking off. But Logan had told him to lay on the bed for now, and he was going to obey that order, even if his throbbing dick made that a difficult endeavor.

Logan couldn't help but smirk as she walked over to the bed and quickly straddled Kit, pressing her big butt up against his shaft.

And Kit grunted at the sensation, if just touching Logan's butt felt this good, he wondered what putting it inside of her would fell.

"Now Kit just lay still and let Logan ride you into sweet oblivion," Logan said as she lifted up her body and aligned her dripping cunt over Kit's hard prick. And the young Mutant just as fluid leaking pussy slowly 'ate' his dick like a hungry animal.

"Ah Logan, you're pussy is so tight and warm," Kit groaned and moaned as Logan fully hilted Kit inside of herself, and she felt utter satisfaction for it had been way too long since a fat piece of meat had spread her walls.

And Kit indeed had a very big piece of meat of her body to consume she could feel his cock head pressing up against her cervix, but he was just a bit too short to pierce that final barrier that protected her womb from being invaded by his cock.

Though Kit was a virgin, and right now, he was experiencing the clenching walls of a woman's pussy for the very first time. And he did not have a very much in terms of sexual endurance. So as he felt his dick hitting the entrance to Logan's womb, his dick twitched inside of the older woman. And a second later, she felt Kit's cum being splattered straight into her womb, filling it halfway up with hot fertile semen.

"Should have expected this to happen," Logan said while purring at the sensation of Kit's hot sperm filling her up nice and well.

"Sorry," Kit apologized. He hadn't wanted to cum, but Logan's pussy had felt so good around his shaft that he hadn't been able to help himself.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you were a virgin until a few seconds ago, and I have been told that my love tunnel is rather comfortable and gripping," Logan responded. It sounded a bit cheesy to her, but she was sure they were words Kit would need at the moment. So that he wouldn't lose confidence in himself, and try to cease this wonderful activity, cause she could still feel that he was hard inside of her cunt. "So what we got to do now is train up your endurance so that you can last longer, and we can do that because you seem to have some excellent sexual stamina, cause can't you feel that you're still erect inside of me," Logan said with a smirk with on her face.

"Yeah, you feel so good, Logan," Kit moaned as he felt Logan's cunt clench around his dick, massaging it in a clear rhythm.

"Well, if just being inside me feels this good, you're going to love what comes next, Kit," Logan said. She leaned over his body, letting her breasts sway in front of Kit's eyes. And they hypnotically followed her flesh bags. "come on, you can touch them." Logan told him, and Kit quickly obeyed her words. His hands went up to the hanging boobs, and he slowly began to caress the soft flesh. His fingers digging into the tits, and they felt like soft marshmallows in his hands.

And as Kit played with Logan's huge and perky breasts, the Mutant known as Wolverine began to slowly mover lower half up and down Kit's prick. Properly fucking herself on the pillar of meat that the eighteen-year-old possessed.

Though she went a bit slow at first to ease him up to the feeling of having sex, and because she didn't want to hurt Kit. But as her ass moved up, and down his shaft, Kit began getting more and more into it. Even if he came every thirty seconds. As Logan began to get more ruff with him, slamming her ass down harder on his crotch. As he very much liked the feeling and he just pegged Logan to fuck him harder, and she complied, and she almost roared at the sensation of his cock hitting her cervix like a battering ram. And he fired his fat loads straight into her fertile womb.

Logan knew she would probably end up pregnant from this, but she didn't really care about that, and Laura would probably enjoy having a little brother and sister. But those were concerns for later as she felt her cunt clench extra hard around Kit's dick. As she finally achieved orgasm and he did too. Which had been a while since that had happened? The last time another man had managed to make her achieve, one had been Cap all those years ago. Which currently but Kit in the top ten of men she had ever been with.

Afterward, she collapsed onto Kit's fit body and slightly hummed in satisfaction. "You certainly lasted longer than I expected since this was your first time ever having sex."

"I'm glad you liked it," Kit response utterly drained of energy from cumming so many times in a row. "What do we do now?" He asked as he stared into Logan's eyes. He could still feel his drained penis twitch in the air of his room. Now that it had been let go from its entrapment inside of Logan's pussy. Though that was only in response to the sensation of her breasts against his chest.

"For now, just sleep, and recover we can continue this some other time," Logan replied as she confidently and brashly snuggled into Kit's chest, and he just blinked at Logan. Cause he was not used to seeing the hard-boiled Mutant being this… womanly before. Most of the time, she did act like she was a man with the spiked up hair and the cigars and motorcycles. But no Wolverine was very much a woman with what he had just experienced. But Kit followed Logan's advice and went to sleep.

Xxx

The sound of moaning filled Kit's bedroom in the X-Man as it usually did not that he and Logan were basically girlfriend and boyfriend, though the old Mutant would never admit to that, they were just sex partners that loved fucking one another. Though Kit liked to think they were more than that despite her words, as Logan's stomach was swollen with the child he had put inside of her.

Though he didn't voice that thought as Logan was still very much the one that was in charge in this relationship they had going. Not that Kit minded; he liked being submissive to the much more sexually dominating woman who liked to pull him over to the corner and have him fuck her because she was horny. Despite the fact, there was a large chance of someone seeing him being balls deep inside of the X-Woman. And he was pretty sure Professor Xavier and Jean knew that they were doing, but they never spoke up, so the two of them just continued being basically public exhibitionists. With Logan pulling him into more situations that left him more and more turned on. The worst had been during a dinner where she had given him a footjob beneath the table where his very supportive parents had been present.

And right now, they were doing their usual routine of her pressing her cream filled cunt into his face for Kit to clean and eat. While she wrapped her luscious lips around his dick, cleaning it off her pussy juice and cum. Which made cleaning out her cunt with his tongue a difficult task.

But it was a task that Kit enjoyed doing, and he had very much come to appreciate the taste of Logan's well-fucked pussy.

He just hoped that their relationship would continue for a very long time.


	64. MILF and Foxes

Title: MILF and Foxes

Words: 3736

Fandom: Naruto

Summary: Naruto AU: The night after the Kyuubi's attack, a disgraced Uchia MILF gets a visit from a different Kitsune who needs her milk-filled breasts for something.

Tags: Beastiality, AU, MILF, Lactation, semi-consent.

Xxx

"Nothing like a catastrophe to bring the entire Village together," Haru Uchiha said to herself as she removed her kimono and was now entirely naked as laid down in her bed to get some sleep. Cause the disgraced Uchiha had spent the entire day being a wet nurse to all the new orphans the Nine-Tailed Fox had created when it had attacked last night, before it had been defeated by their now-deceased Fourth Hokage and wasn't that a big loss. Of course, the prostitute had not been the only one to give milk today, her fellow girls that worked to relieve the ninja's that the Leaf Village created had also lent their milked filled breasts to the cause.

Of course, her enormous breasts still had milk inside of them, as they produced a tremendous amount compared to all the others. Which was due to the constant pregnancies she went through, while she was a disgrace and a failure. She was still an Uchiha, so the clan still put her body to good use, via continuous impregnation of her with children who hopefully could be useful ninja unlike her.

_Though I don't think they put are going to put another baby in me just yet. _Haru thought to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep cause tomorrow she would have to put her breasts to use again, and she would like them not to be sore for that.

Haru pulled her sheet over her naked body, and quickly went to sleep.

Though she did not get to sleep for very long as three hours after she had fallen asleep, Haru was woken back up by what felt like a tongue licking at her nipple. And the feeling of her milk leaking from it. It was a feeling that she knew very well, as her costumers liked to be babied by her. A popular thing to do was having her customers suck her milk out while she jerked off their stinking cocks.

But right now, there should not be anyone inside her private room, and so she opened her eyes to see who was trying to rape her.

But what her eyes saw was not a human male or a human female. No, what she was seeing was the muzzle of a fox. A massive fox the same size as a fully grown Inuzuka dog, she was it's black fur and its six tails swaying behind it, though the tails were a bit more colored than the rest of the large beasts that was lapping at her milk-filled breasts. They had a singular silver ring at the tip, and right now, Haru was having a panic attack as memories of last night filled her mind.

She had seen the Nine-tailed for the briefest of an instant, but those short few seconds had been engraved into her mind. For it had felt like the giant beast had stared directly at her and had wished for her specific death.

And that was when the world just seemed to slow down for Haru, and it seemed to become much sharper than it was before and crisper, it was as if she could see everything in much greater detail. And one of those details being the many tailed fox's barred dentures and its growling.

Haru knew exactly what was happening, to her at the moment. How could she not? She was an Uchiha she hah read and been told about the effects of the Sharingan. And Haru really couldn't believe that she now had it, that finally after twenty years she had unlocked the Sharingan. The one thing that had gotten her disowned the thing that kept her from ascending from the rank of Genin was now finally hers.

And she immediately stopped channeling Chakra to her eyes, making her eyes become normal for Haru could easily tell that her new eyes were pissing off the fox. And the moment her vision returned to what it usually was, the fox stopped growling at Haru. But the MILF prostitute was still breathing heavily as she knew there was no way to fight the Six-tailed fox before her.

Though she was not prepared for the fox to just push her onto the floor.

"Urgh!" Haru landed on her knees and hands, her breasts bouncing on her chest as the settle into their dropping shape when she bent over. Her customers liked to play with her oversized breasts when they fucked her from behind. And she liked it most when they could massage her large puppies properly.

But she didn't move, for she didn't want to piss off the fox and make it kill her in retaliation, so she stayed on her hands and knees. As the fox came down to her, the large kitsune encircling her and caressing Haru with its tails. She wondered what it was doing, and she quickly got her answer as the fox began to lick her body with its long tongue. Haru shuddered as she felt the wet appendage on her naked skin.

It was giving her a tongue bath, and it just made Haru feel utterly confused as she tried to figure out the fox's thought process. _For what reason would it…_ Haru's words died in her mind, as she realized that she shouldn't refer to the fox as it, but he. Cause as he circled her body, in an attempt to seemingly clean her. Haru got a full view of his erect genitalia. The large fox was equipped with the biggest manhood that Haru had ever seen in her career as a prostitute. The long and fat vulpine cock was at least a foot and a half in length in her eyes measurements, maybe even longer. And it was just as fat as her wrist, it was a bright red color and its head was pointy instead of round shaped like a human. And at the start of it, Haru could see what she presumed to his knot, and it was filled out and double the thickness of the rest of the cock.

And all of it was connected to a fat set of testicles that were the size of both of her fists combined she wondered much cum were contained in those throbbing balls. It was an animal cock that far larger than any she had seen before, and she was very intimate with those kinds of dicks. As some Inuzuka customers liked to her, their canine partners join in on the fun, and the nin-dog, usually fucked her doggy style. And she had to admit that she liked the feeling of the knot expanding inside of her pussy as she sucked of canine's master. And the usually gave even fatter loads of cum.

But this vulpine cock would surely split any woman in half, but Haru put no further thoughts towards those thoughts as the fox decided to do something new.

And Haru let out a moan he put his tongue into her sopping cunt that had gotten wet due to him licking her skin and reminiscing about her customers.

And Haru truly began to moan as the fox began to truly eat out. Haru felt the fox's rough tongue scrapped the sides of her experienced love tunnel. "Urgh, you're in so deep!" Haru moaned as she felt his tongue press and lick her cervix, but the tongue did not push past the barrier that separated it from his tongue. Not the fox just seemed content to give her the best cunt eating that she had ever experienced in her twenty years of working in the Leaf Village's Red Light District.

Haru moaned like the whore she was, as the fox's tongue just continued to give her pleasure, and he did Haru exited her terrified state as her brain was filled with all of those good chemicals. And that continued even beyond the orgasm that he made her achieve, and it was a hard one. As Haru could feel her cunt clench around the fox's tongue like it was a cock instead of the mouth appendage, it truly was.

Haru let out a satisfied groan as the fox pulled his tongue out of her molested pussy thought gave her sensitive pussy lips a few licks to get more of her seemingly delicious pussy juice.

Haru let out another groan as she manages to flip herself around so that she could actually look at the black kitsune, that was maybe a relative of the Nine-tail that had just attacked them. "So what are you actually here for? What do you want with me?" Haru asked with a bit of determination in her voice as she stared at the Six-tailed fox. The kitsune perked up at her words, and responded with yiffs and yelps.

And it seemed that while he could understand the human language, she could not understand whatever animal language that kitsune used to communicate with. And the fox seemed to quickly realize that as well. And soon after, he quickly began to move his tails around, and Haru's still confident, and lust-filled mind registered the act as miming. He moved tied to of his tails together and began to rock them back and forth, and pressed them up against her milk tipped breasts. And Haru quickly realized what he wanted her to do for him. "You want me to breastfeed a baby or rather a kit for you?" She asked with raised eyebrows. And she was starting to wonder if this was a dream, a very wet and bizarre one. But the pleasure she had just experienced seemed to go against that notion.

The fox nodded his head quickly as Haru guessed what he wanted from her, though while that was all well and good. Who he wanted her to breastfeed was not here, which probably meant that they would have to leave her room. "I guess you're going to escort me to whoever needs feeding?" Haru asked.

The fox nodded yes once again.

"Okay, so how are we going to do that? The entire Leaf Village, is under curfew, meaning people like me aren't allowed to leave our house. And there are a lot of ninjas running around on patrol right with the entire Village being on high alert. This means the moment you take me out of here, we're going to stick out like a very sore thumb. While you can sneak around due to your fur blending in with the darkness, but I am flesh-colored and so would be easily spotted," Haru explained to the male kitsune.

And he seemed to understand what the problem was as he began to pace back and forth across her room's floor. And that went on for about a minute as it looked like he was thinking of a way to avoid detection so that he would be able to carry Haru to whatever destination he needed to take her. And it seemed he got an idea as Haru witnessed him coming to a halt, and he turned his head to look at her. And he gave her what various boxes described as a very smug foxy smile.

And she immediately knew that, whatever he had planned would end up with her not liking it. And so she began to back away from him as the bad feeling in her heart increased, but due to the fact that her wooden floor was very smooth, and her body was still wet from the fox's tongue bath.

So she slipped.

"Auch," Haru groaned as she now laid on her back, her head having bonked against the floor. That was then the fox walked over her body, which meant her vision was filled with his black fur. And she also noticed that his stomach was bulging a little bit. Which probably meant that he had eaten a large meal before coming to get her. And hopefully, that meal had not been a fellow villager. "What are you planning?" She asked, and Haru quickly got her answer as the fox lowered himself, and then moved a forward.

And that was then Haru moaned as she felt an object part her soaked and puffy pussy lips. And that object being the fox's long and fat cock. Yes, he was inserting his monstrous vulpine cock into her body. And to make it worse, he did it in the slowest and most teasing way possible.

"Argh, urgh fuck you're splitting me in half!" Haru roared as she felt the Six-tailed fox's cock slowly inch its way further into her love tunnel. It felt like a horse was trying to have sex with her. She could feel her pussy clench rapidly around the red shaft. Haru's cunt and her body was cumming consecutively as it reacted to the pleasure of the fox cock that was coming close and closer to its target.

"Ah, I cumming I am cumming!" Haru screamed into the fox's fur as his cock further entered her cunt. She screamed and came even harder, then she felt the tipped head the cock pierce through her cervix, entering the womb. Which she was a bit used to as a few Inuzuka dogs had done the same before, but the had just managed to put the tip inside of Haru's babymaker. For the fox's cock just continued on and hit the other side of her womb. Where it began to stretch it out like she was a cheap condom. Her next scream came as his knot battered up against her now much more sensitive cunt lips and slowly entered her cunt. The fat knot of meat spreading her love tunnel more than anything had done before. And with a final shove, the entire fox cock was inside of Haru's love tunnel and womb filling both up nicely as the animal cock began to spew precum inside of her.

Haru's mind was utterly blissed out as she continued to orgasm like she was Lord Fourth zooming around on the battlefield. And so she barely paid attention when the fox's tails began to around and tie her to the underside of his full stomach.

Haru panted heavily as she felt the fox do something, it felt as if something had just overlayed with her body. _Did he put us under some kind of illusion? _Haru asked herself as she also felt the fox begin to move, and she moaned as she slowly thrusted herself on his cock.

Yeah, he was truly going to carry her like, he was going to carry her with his tails beneath his body while also simultaneously fucking her with his huge animal cock.

And Haru had never been more turned on in her life, as the fox jumped from rooftop to rooftop, taking her through the Village to who knows where. And Haru really didn't know as she was just to busy cumming her brains out as the cock stimulated her pussy and also filled her pussy with a ludicrous amount of fox cum.

And no one noticed it all, not a single patrolling ninja had taken notice of Haru being creamed by the fox and her moans in response to the cum inflation of her womb. Even when they had been standing right next to a Jonin who had just patted the _Inuzuka _dog that they were apparently disguised going by the few words she had managed to overhear over her own moans. And in those moments, Haru had never felt more turned on it her life, putting her previous comment about that statement in the trash. As she just moaned even harder and even screamed for them to notice her as she tried to fuck herself on the fox's cock. Haru had not ever believed herself to be an exhibitionist, but this entire situation was making her reconsider that fact and fetish cause this extreme form of exposure was again turning her on like it was nobody's business. And she even almost wished some of them would be able to hear her moans, but that was not the case. As whatever illusion the fox had cast was way too powerful.

Though it did become worse when the fox had begun to climb up something, and the cock impaled her even more. And she was starting to think that it was the Hokage Tower as she recognized the red pain of the building they were currently climbing. And with that thought, it was quickly confirmed as Haru managed to turn her head a bit just at the right moment to see the Kanji for fire that decorated the tower up close. As she easily recognized it for how could she not? As she looked at it every single day. Though her thoughts were taken away from that as her body orgasmed again as the fox's knot went even deeper inside of her somehow than it had previously. And felt his cock orgasm again filling her womb up with even more of his steaming hot cum.

Though the ride sadly came to an end as Haru was placed down on the floor and the fox pulled his fat cock out of her. She moaned in delight as she felt her womb shoot out all of the cum that he had packed inside of there during the trip.

Though after a minute or two of recovering, Haru managed to sit her naked and still aroused ass up, and saw another black fox by what looked to be a baby crib. The fox being identical to the one that had taken her here, she had initially thought it to be a clone, but she noticed that it only had one tail instead of the six that her _companion _had. But she was quickly proven wrong as the one-tailed black fox dissolved into black mist and was then absorbed by the other one. Which resulted in a seventh tail growing out of his backside.

_So it was not a clone technique but rather some kind of body splitting technique? _Haru asked herself as she now looked at the now Seven-tailed fox before her. "So, who is it you want me to take care of?" Haru asked, and she guessed it was the baby that was in the crip. Which was for some reason in the Hokage Tower. Which was very strange at the very least for why would there just be a baby here all alone? Cause if it was a member of Lord Thirds family, there would be an ANBU in here, and she could not see any chakra here besides the fox's and the baby's Chakra. It was just all very, very confusing.

The fox responded to her question by using his tails to pick up the awake baby, and Haru got a very good look at the child who was currently gumming on one of the black fox's tails. Munching on it like it was a tit, though she hoped that it wouldn't fill his mouth up with hair. And it was very much a he. He was a cure little tyke with some fuzz of blond hair on top of his head, and his cheeks looked like they had whisker marks on them. And from what she could tell due to all of her childbirths, Haru could tell that this child had just been recently born. And with that thought, things just made even less sense than before.

"I am just going to stop asking questions," Haru said to herself as she went over to the fox, and he handed the child over to her. Though before she could start to breastfeed the obviously hungry child. She would have to take care of another issue before she could do that, and that issue being a very obvious heavy diaper. "And this just makes me wonder harder, where the ANBU or even just a Wet Nurse is at. Though you're a well-behaved one for not screaming with all stuff in your diaper," Haru complimented the baby as she placed the boy down on the thankfully present changing station that had been set up which had wipes and fresh diapers. So thankfully whoever had placed him here had not been a complete idiot. But she was just still so confused as to who the baby even was and why he was here in the Hokage Tower.

But Haru wasn't going to be thinking about that at all, no sir, because her mind was going weird places for she was still very, very tired. And also still very horny due to the fox and his utter demolition of her cunt and womb. She could still feel his seed running down her leg in a rather thick river. After cleaning the boy, Haru sat down with the boy and placed herself against the fox using his body as a giant stuffed animal one could lean against.

Haru let out a satisfied moan as the boy began to drink from her milk filed breasts, and for some reason, it felt much more motherly to do it with this boy than any of the other children she had nursed over the years.

The boy quickly drained one of her breasts like he was starting, and she quickly moved him over to the other breast, which he to quickly drained, and afterward, he fell asleep.

"I am such a perverted woman getting off on a child sucking on my breasts like he is a milk pump," Haru muttered as she looked the fox in the face. "And I think that is all your fault. Though then am I going to get some food? Cause you, and now he is filled up."

The many-tailed fox, just responded by presenting to her his erect vulpine cock to her. "So you've got a lot of nutritious cum or what?" She asked, and he just rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine," Haru responded as she moved her head down and swallowed the cock giving him a sloppy blowjob while the baby slept in her arms. God, she was a terrible person.

Though his orgasms came more easily than before and so soon, enough, Haru had belly filed with protein-filled cum. And so like the child Haru too fell asleep against the fox, she could deal with the consequences of her actions later. She thought as she felt the fox's tails encircle both her and the child.

Xxx

A/N: Urgh, I am trying to write, but it is too goddamn hot!


	65. A Certain Marvelous Accelerator - 2

"Here is your food," The McDonalds employee said as she placed down our fast food filled trays.

And my stomach growled in response, for my brain desired lots of calories so that it could calculate numbers properly. And I wasn't one for coffee, but Accelerator apparently was, and I had inherited his taste for this kind of the stuff as again his brain used a lot of energy to operate his power.

And boy a power it was, Vector Manipulation was some broken shit with no limit, though still for some reason the name and the power seemed familiar to me. That information probably belonged to the memories I had lost during the fusion process. Though thankfully, my thoughts had settled, and my brain wasn't scrambled so I could actually think now and recall information.

Along with being able to tell where I was, so I was easily able to tell that this was not Academy City, Japan, as Accelerator's remaining memories informed me. No, right now, I currently found myself in the good old USA. New York to be more precise, though it was not the New York of my Earth.

No, this was Marvel's New York City, and the year was currently 2010 according to the phone I had looted of one the thugs that had been attacking Laura. Thankfully the idiot that owned it had put the lock as freaking 1234.

Idiot.

And speaking of Laura, it had taken a bit of time for it to register, but I finally match the kid before me with the memory of X-23 inside of my memory. Which was how I knew that I was currently in some version of a Marvel Universe. And the thugs mentioning Tombstone had also triggered my memory. And going by their words, it sounded like he was more in line with the Spectacular Spider-Man version they had to use because they hadn't been able to use Fisk.

"So, what is your name?" Laura asked as she finished eating her Big Mac.

"I told you my name is Accelerator, that is my name the only name I currently have," And that was true I couldn't remember my old one so the name of this body was the only thing I could use. I didn't want to come up with a new one.

"Alright, so why were you in that alleyway you a bum?" She asked a she looked up and down my lanky frame though her eyes were focused on my fur-lined jacket, which really didn't fit with the image of a homeless teenager.

"I am now, though I think I can rectify that situation quickly," I told her yeah, there were a lot of ways to gain money for someone like me steal them from criminals or just hack the stock market. "What about you? Why were you stealing from gangsters don't you have parents that can take care of you?" I asked, and I knew the answer was no, but I asked anyway as I saw no reason to spill the beans regarding the whole. 'Hey, I am from a universe where you're fictional' I could say that I was from another universe as such stuff was pretty damn common depending on where you were in the timeline.

"I don't," Laura replied as she looked down at her food. "And I did it because I didn't want to suck a guy's dick today." And I let out a frustrated sigh and thanked God we were in the corner of the McDonald with none around us.

"Got something against working girls?" Laura asked, and I quickly shook my head.

"Fuck no, it is one of the oldest professions of humanity, and I have nothing but respect for those who do it. But I hate it when they had to because they have to not because they want to, you're very much in the first camp. And I before you ask it has nothing to do with your age, could give less of a crap about that," I told the pre-built assassin quickly before she could say anything.

"Well, at the very least, you aren't a judgmental asshole."

"I try not to be," I said back as I finished my burger and opened up the smartphone's web browser. It was a model that did not exist in either mine or Accelerator's world. It was a Stark Industries phone, and so it, despite it being 2010 it was on the level of a 2020 smartphone. According to the specs that I could read in the settings options.

Stark definitely liked to brag about his creations.

Right now, I was trying to get information about the Marvel Universe I was currently to see where in the timeline I currently was. To see if it was more like 616 or more like the MCU or the Mightiest Heroes cartoon.

And going by the search results, I was getting it was more like an Earth-616 variant. As The Fantastic Four had become active in 85', when they had just started their twenties with Reed now being forty-five years old.

Five years later, Spider-Man, Iron Man, and a bunch of others became active, and then in 95' the Avengers were founded. Then in 00' half of Earth's population vanished and was then quickly brought back. Bunch of other villains and events happened with the latest big thing that had happened. Was that a bunch of Mutants had lost their power going from millions around the world going only to a few thousand. Meaning that M-Day had occurred, which then meant that there was a high chance Civil War was going to happen soon.

And that was going to be a nasty affair.

"What are you frowning at?" Laura asked.

"Just getting an annoyed at the news, God, how is the Daily Bugle still in business," I said as I put the phone away. I was going to discard it later as there was a high chance it had tracking software installed in it.

"No idea, people can be stupidly malicious," Laura said, and yeah, she would know a lot about stupidly malicious people. Or would maliciously stupid be more appropriate to say about the people behind the Weapon X program?

"To true, so how much money did you manage to take?" I asked Laura.

"About five-hundred. What you want some?" She asked as she finished her own meal.

"I can get my own," I responded.

"You're not very good at conversations, are you?"

"Yep."

"Why did I even follow and pay for your food?" Laura asked herself.

"No idea, maybe because you're lonely want somebody to talk to, and I am not an asshole to you," I theorized, for I had no idea what went on inside of the assassin's head.

"…That is probably correct," Laura replied, and we were total social disasters, weren't we?

"So, since you don't have any parents. Where do you exactly stay?" Cause since she was out offering up her body, she was obviously not with the X-men.

"I'm squatting in an apartment with a bunch of other homeless people who leave me alone," Laura answered, and I nodded my head. _Makes sense, and it is not like any of them could take advantage of her if they tried. _I thought to myself. "So why did you ask about the money? What were you going to do with it if you had it?"

"Going to try and set up a legal identity and then start up a business to get more money," I told Laura. "And what about you? Something tells me you don't have a legal identity, either?" I asked, and Laura just looked down at the table. Which just confirmed what I already knew. "So, how about tomorrow we acquire some more cash, and start the process of getting papers."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Laura asked.

"Ask a lawyer. There is a lot of legal means to get citizenship, no need for fake papers," I told her. Though plan the plan hinged on getting Jennifer on our side. If that didn't work out, there was always Shield. But if I remembered correctly Maria 'bitch face' Hill. Who may or may not at this very moment alongside Hank Pym be a Skrull. The race, unlike in the MCU, were all assholes, with little too no sympathetic members, the same being true for the Kree and pretty much all other alien races. The exception being Mar-vel, who was dead.

"As if it is so easy," Laura simply said back seemingly not believe getting help could be that easy.

"Some times it is, and there is nothing wrong with trying," I told her. The young mutant didn't say anything in response to my words. "So, do you want to finish off with some ice cream?"

Laura nodded her head.

And I just gave her a small smile.

Xxx

Laura Kinney, named by one of the two people that had cared about her, didn't know what to fucking think.

Her mind still dazed well into the night even as she sat on the only chair that was inside of the rundown apartment she had been living in for the past six months.

All because she didn't know what to think about the white-haired mutant, if he was one. That had 'saved' her from Tombstones thugs. Which she could have dealt with them herself, but that would have required the usage of her claws. And using those increased the chances of Kimura finding her and sending her back to the facility and then receive punishment.

And Laura didn't want that at all, for despite having a regeneration factor, Laura despised pain and sought to avoid it whenever necessary.

So she was rather thankful for Accelerator seemingly waking up then he did and used that weird reflection power of his. And she still wasn't sure why she had followed him or even let him crash on the rotting sofa he was currently sleeping on over in the corner of the one-room apartment.

Though despite her own thoughts, Laura knew exactly why she had decided to stick with Accelerator, for he had treated her with kindness and not just looked at her with hate or disgust like so many others had. It was like most people immediately knew that she was a mutant on sight despite not showing off her abilities. And he had also not judged her selling her body to get money, he just didn't like that she was basically forced to do so.

And the soon to be thirteen-year-old wanted some actual companionship the other squatters, and her customers did not make for great talking bodies.

And there was also the fact that Accelerator just seemed to give off an aura of protection. Her gut was seemingly telling her that if she stuck by him. He would protect her from Kimura and the rest of the Weapon X Program. And Laura always trusted her gut feelings because they usually proved to be true. So, for now, the young mutant was going to trust the lanky boy. Which was strange cause she hadn't even known him for six hours?

"What I am even thinking," Laura said to herself as she shook her head and laid down on her shitty mattress bed. She could figure out her emotions tomorrow.

And she also wanted to stick with him because she was actually curious about his whole plan to get papers was going to go down.

Xxx

"And that is two-hundred dollars gone," I heard Laura mutter in sadness over the money spent.

Again, as she had done so for over an hour since that money had been spent.

"Like I said yesterday, it is going to be easy to get more money once we have a legal identity, so don't worry, you little money hungry brat," I told Laura, and she just pouted at me as the word brat left my lips. "And besides, I needed a new phone cause if I kept the one I took, it could be used to track us."

"Why do you have to make reasonable sense?" She asked, and I just chuckled in response. "So how is this lawyer going to help us well, help you?"

"Well, she is not going to help us directly as a she is a defense attorney, but she has a lot of connection with people and so will be able to make them help us," I told Laura, and she looked at me with curious eyes.

"Okay, who is this very important woman that has big friends?"

"Jennifer Walters, who is better known as She-Hulk," I told her as we crossed the street.

"Wait, you serious? We're somehow going to get miss big green and mean to help us?"

"Yep."

"And how do you plan to make that happen?" Laura asked. "She is a high profile Hero and lawyer, how are you going to get a meeting with her?"

"Well, I have a way to get her to talk with us, but that route has a fifty/fifty chance of her listening to us or punching," I told Laura for that way involved talking about Bruce cause I was 100% certain that he was currently on Sakaar as none had seen the green giant since the Las Vegas incident and that was actually concerning a great deal of people online.

"You know I am starting to think that you don't actually have a plan, but just make shit up as you go based on current information," Laura muttered.

"Eh, isn't that what all plans are? Well, not long term ones but short term ones, I just come up with a lot of short ones, which then becomes a grand long one. And they usually work because I am a genius," I told her.

"Really? You don't act like one?"

"My brain is a biological super-computer. It is able to crunch more numbers and equations than any machine of Earth currently can," And that was the truth. Accelerator's brain, my brain was an impossibility that should not be able to exist in the world. Stark, Doom, Reed, Banner, Amadeus, Hank, Peter none of them could compare to me in sheer processing power. All because their brains were relatively 'normal' they could do a lot of math equations, but eventually the numbers would get too big, the equations too complicated, too many equations and they end up losing track of the numbers.

But not me, my brain could not do that, no matter how big or many. I could keep track of all the numbers and make news to the point where I could create vector equations for materials and energies that did not exist in reality.

And many of them I could run in the background of my subconsciousness to reflect what I wanted and the opposite as well.

Which was a good thing or else the car that had just very deliberately crashed into would have sent me rag dolling like I was a Happy Wheels' character.

"You know in this very moment I really regret not actually killing you and your three yesterday," I said as I recognized one of the people in the car as one of the four thugs that Laura had stolen. With this one being one of the two that had tried to tackle me. Two others were with him and currently knocked the fuck out due to the whiplash they had just experienced. Except for the thug as he was the driver and the airbag had managed to keep him conscious. "And I also gotta ask what you think this was a good idea? Like bounced the bullet back at your friend, so what made you think raming with a car was going to do? Did you think more force was going to do it? If so, then let me correct you, the force doesn't matter. So go and take those words back to Tombstone, if this was supposed be a lesson not to fuck with his men and tell him not to fuck with the girl and me. If he wishes to keep having his criminal hold on his half of New York by the end of the week."

"Under-understood," The thug weakly muttered as he too went unconscious.

I scowled at the idiot and returned my attention to Laura, who was nowhere to be seen. "Freaking ninja," I muttered, but it made sense as currently, a few dozen people were currently pointing their phones at me, taking pictures and recording videos, and I was pretty sure one dude had been live-streaming and managed to capture the failed hit and run.

"Not the way I wanted to get known," I said as I looked at a teenager that was recording me. "Okay, I know all you are going to put that stuff up on youtube and Facebook. So just to make things clear, my name is Accelerator, cause the last thing I want is for you to try and come up with one!" Shouted and they kinda scattered at the winds. "Now to find Laura, my day is going spectacular and makes me want to send you flying through the stratosphere at Mach 4," I told the mobsters as I crossed the street and avoided looking at people and just put one of the air pods into my ear.

And as I said time to find my new loli assassin… I missed Last Order.

Xxx

"You know this might actually be a quiet day," Peter said to himself as he sat on top of one the many rooftops of Manhatten eating his high-protein smoothie.

God bless Aunt May.

For he could really use the quiet days as he was still haunted by the events involving Wanda a few months ago.

That in his and many other's opinion had been an utter shit show of the highest proportion. He would actually rank it among the top ten worst things he had ever experienced, and that was saying a lot as he had experienced a lot of shit in the last twenty years of his life ever since that spider had bitten him.

And he believed it had gone wrong because they had discovered all of Wanda's issues to late and then trying to solve it on their own after failing to find Samson, who was still missing. Which was another they had not realized until it was too late. And so couldn't get the woman who called herself the Scarlet Witch the help she needed. Instead, they just either discussed killing her or just alter her mind so that once again, she wouldn't be able to remember the trauma.

And then, then what they had called House of M and M-day happened, where everything just ended up getting worse as an end result with Wanda going missing. Most mutants losing their powers, and then people found out about what Wanda had done. It had just caused anti-mutant sentiments to rise once again.

So all and all, Peter felt like they had just traveled back to early 2000.'

_At least I am working for Mr. Stark now and earning a good paycheck for me, Aunt May and Mary Jane. _Peter thought to himself with a smile as he remembered the suited hero offering him a position within Stark Industries as a creator with all the patents in his name. After all, that stuff had gone down, including his old home in Queens, getting destroyed by Moltenman.

Though now Aunt May was living it up in luxury and he hoped it would stay that way until she died cause she deserved some good things in her old age. And Peter was starting to accept the fact she might only have a few years left to live. Though before that happened, Peter hoped he and MJ could have a child together that she could dot on and get her 'grandmother' game on as she called it.

Put Peter would have to put those thoughts off for later consideration as it seemed that his day was going to get some action as he heard the sound of a car colliding with something and then getting crunched.

"Shit, shit, shit," Peter muttered to himself rapidly as he put his smoothie down and quickly pulled down his mask as he looked down the street to find the crash. As he had heard the sound of the crushed metal coming from down below him.

And he looked at the spot he did not see the aftermath of two cars colliding with one another, but instead, he only saw only one wrecked car in the middle of the street. With the thing or rather the person, the car had hit being totally unscathed and rather non-caring about the whole thing.

The person was rather unique, looking as it was not every day you saw a tall and extremely lanky person with white hair.

"Guess he had a power that protected him," Peter muttered as he saw him casually walk away from the car, not even bothering to assist the people that had hit him. After shouting something, he had not been able to hear properly. "What an ass," Peter said in observation as he jumped down onto the street to assist the people in the car.

"Oh, wow, it's Spider-man!" He heard a young girl exclaim.

"Yep, just you friendly neighborhood web-head swinging on by," Peter responded. "So, can you tell me what happened?" Peter asked. "And has anyone called an ambulance!" He shouted to all the other pedestrians on the street.

"I did, and they are on their way," A guy in a car shouted from the opposite side of the crosswalk.

And Peter gave him a thumbs up in response.

"Yeah, I saw it happening from the café right over there," The young teen answered as she pointed to the café right at the corner where she had been having her morning coffee. "It definitely wasn't an accident. The light was green, and I saw the car speed and swerved slightly it was definitely trying to hit that white-haired guy deliberate," She explained. "But it didn't work cause the moment they hit the guy, the car just kinda got crunched and well bounced back a bit like a rubber ball hitting a wall."

"Well, obviously, and I guess I have to call the cops as well, though I wonder why?" Peter asked himself, and he quickly got his answer at least some kind of answer as after he ripped off the door and saw that the two knocked out men in the back held some very expensive merchandise.

"Oh…" The girl muttered as she saw the same thing the best hero in New York was seeing.

"Yeah, oh. So do you have anything else you want to add and I think it would be best if you stay cause I think the police might want to get your statement now," Peter said as he pulled the first criminal out checked if anything was broken and then quickly bound him with webs.

"Yeah, after the whole thing, a lot of people brought out their phones and did the usual stuff, so he shouted at them that his name was Accelerator to prevent people assigning him a stupid name online."

"Good thing, cause I've seen some heroes get stupid names when they forget to give their own when making their debut," Peter muttered as he rang up his contact in the police. _Accelerator, I haven't heard a hero, villain, or mutant with kind of name before._ "Yuri, your favorite arachnid here. I've got three mobsters with guns possibly Tombstone's guys as the guns look like the brand he boys use."

"_Good, what did they do? Is anyone injured?" _

"Besides them being unconscious when and maybe having some bruised bones then no. They tried to do a hit and run against some white-haired dude by the name of Accelerator. The obviously failed cause the guy had a power that seems to turn him into an immovable pillar," Peter theorized based on what had happened.

"_Is the guy with you?" _

"No, he just walked away from the scene, will try and find him later," He told her, and she said she would talk to him later and bade him goodbye. "Now, I just need to tie you, and hopefully, you will wake up and tell me why you tried to run over that Accelerator guy."

xxx

A/N: A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which stories will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here.


	66. Waifus on the High Seas - 2

A/N: Right first off, the people have decided for genderbending Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper via that old poll I did.

Waifus on the High Seas[Waifu Catalog One Piece Challenge] – Chapter 2

Xxx

"Ah," Bulma Briefs groaned as she woke up on the California King, sized bed that was located within Captain's Cabin as Rama called it.

And speaking of Rama, Bulma turned around to look at her lover for the past year, and she couldn't help but smile at his beautiful face that had a little touch of feminity to it. Just looking at it made her face want to heat up as her heart beat faster as she just continued to stare at his, and Bulma knew what she was feeling regarding the red-head was love.

And Bulma knew the same was true for her 'harem sisters' for that was what Bulma was. She was a part of Rama's harem. Cause such a person deserved to be showered in as much physical and emotional love as possible. While she had initially desired to keep Rama to herself. She had come to understand that he was a free-spirited man who seemingly responded to all love that loved him with an equal amount. So Bulma had learned to share, though she still got the position of 'girlfriend.' Still, not that it mattered a whole lot, to begin with. Though due to it being an open relationship, she was allowed to have sex with other men besides him, but his dick had ruined her for any other men. Though that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with

And speaking of the harem, it had taken a bit, but the young scientist had come to love the two other girls. Though not to the extent that she did, Rama. Nothing could match the feelings she felt for Rama, not even the crush she had on Goku did not match the emotions she felt when thinking about Rama.

She had very much come to appreciate the sharp mind of Aigis, the Android turned into the spirit of the ship they were currently inside of. As she could actually keep up with her mentally having a lot of scientific knowledge which she could talk to Bulma about. That was one thing Rama really lacked, and that was a scientifically inclined mind, but that didn't mean he was an idiot. No, he ha a lot of common sense, along with a somewhat tactical mind. But he was not able to understand deeper scientific principals and mathematical equations.

As for Monkey D. Luffy, Rama's boob heavy half-sister. She had been somewhat off-put by their incestuous relationship, but like everything else about them, she had come to accept it. Cause it did not actually turn her on at all, and it was not like she had once had sex with her own sister. No sir. As for Luffy herself? She was the same kind of idiot that Goku a lovable goof that you just couldn't hate no matter what. She possed a charisma that worked even on Rama, along with having an infectious smile that just told people that they could trust her.

Though unlike Goku, Luffy was not sexually illiterate; no, she was a horny slut who loved to ride her brother's cock almost constantly. And Bulma was sure if Rama asked her to she would give up on her dream and stay with him on this island and make a shit ton of babies because she loved him that much. But Rama would never do that his sister had a dream, and he would do everything in his power to make that dream become a reality.

Almost scarily, in fact.

Yeah, Luffy was an aggressive beast, then I came to sex and would not hesitate to jump Rama or put her head between Bulma's and Aigis' legs. And that domination turned Bulma on as that was one of her fetishes. She loved being dominated by strong and aggressive people who shoved her, her place. Which was why she was a bit disappointed Goku lacked and sexual desire cause she had wanted the warrior to take her like the strong man he was. But that had not happened, but thankfully Rama had fulfilled her sexual desires hard this past year.

And what a year it had been, though it was nothing compared to what they would experience according to Rama or the adventure she had gone on with Goku. No, it had been rather quiet, but she had learned how to become a mighty shipwright as all of them had worked together to fix up Aigis' ship body. It had been rather difficult in the beginning as she had almost no tech to work with, and it had taken a little bit to make head and tails of the cola powered machines the ship operated on. As she only had a few capsules remaining, with one being a house and another a scooter. So she had not been able to make any advanced stuff as she lacked the tools to make stuff like circuits boards. And so had to cannibalize the stuff that she had which had been a careful process as she did not want to ruin the stuff.

So sadly, in this world, she did not have the technological advantage she used to, but that didn't mean that she was defenseless. She had trained her body, and she did have few weapons at her disposal. And the other thing she had been experiencing during the year, as mentioned before, was getting fucked by Rama's super-duper cock and orgasming repeatedly.

And speaking of Rama's magnificent meat pillar, she could see the fourteen-inch bitch breaker of a cock he possessed standing erect. She still seriously had no idea how she was able to fit all of that in herself as she was not made out of rubber, like Luffy was. But Bulma didn't really care about the details about Rama's magic cock as she had arrived here via magical wish-granting dragon balls.

And so after fully waking up, Bulma sat up in the bed removed the blanket that covered Rama's lower half. And pouted as beneath it, she saw a fully awake Monkey D. Luffy in the middle of giving her brother a titfuck, her huge breasts wrapped around the fat meat rod as the milk they naturally produced serving as a lubricant. While she also had her elastic tongue wrapped his shaft.

"And here I thought I would get the first dip," Bulma said as she moved her head down and began to lick the pre-cum leaking head with her tongue and slowly began to give Rama's bulbous head a masterful blowjob.

Which finally caused their beloved Rama to wake up.

"Good morning, you two," The handsome seventeen-year-old greeted them with that kind smile of his.

"Morning Rama," Bulma said back as she returned to sucking Rama's cock the delicious taste of pre-cum made her pussy drip with lust.

"Hrm moragh," Luffy also greeted, but she couldn't speak properly as her tongue was wrapped around his dick.

"Well, glad to hear that you're both up and awake. And so to remind you that today is the day we leave. So we have to cut it a bit short, we can go full-on when we're on the sea. And going by her absence, Aigis is already getting things ready." That made the two women go even redder just from embarrassment instead of lust. As they had kinda forgotten that today was the day. "So hurry up and make me cum," Rama punctuated his words by putting his hand on the back of Bulma's head. The bluenette's eyes went wide as her head forced down on his cock and proceeded to skull fuck her while Luffy's tongue was still coiled around his dick. And he continued he filled her throat and mouth with fat blasts of sticky cum.

And Bulma loved every single moment of it, as stated before she loved when men went full caveman on her.

"That should be enough," Bulma heard Rama say as he pulled her off his cock, and Luffy retread her tongue.

"Can you do that to me as well?" She asked, almost innocently.

"Later, Luffy, we gotta bid everyone goodbye at Foosha Village, along with Dadan and the others," He told his sister.

"Yeah, it's going to be a while until we met them again," She responded with her usual excited smile.

Xxx

"My it's hard to believe that today is the day," Makino said as she stood at the edge of the small dock that Foosha Village had.

"Those two are going to bring shame to our village and Kingdom," The Mayor growled in response.

"Don't be like Mayor Woop. We both know that you've lost all the respect for our Kingdom nine-years ago," Makino said, and the old man just sighed in response. Knowing that her words were correct, he had lost all respect for them due to what they had done to young Sabo and the Grey Terminal they, themselves had created.

"But still pirates couldn't those two just have joined the Marines like Garp wanted them too," Woop grumbled.

"They would never do that, and you and everyone here know it, Mayor," Makino said in a laughter-filled tone of voice.

"True Luffy would never give up that dream, she is too stubborn for that. And Rama is to dedicated to his sister to ever abandon her for anything. Though what about you, Makino? Are you going to be alright right with him gone? Considering?" Woop asked as he looked at the pregnant belly that young barmaid was sporting.

"I am, and the baby is going to be fine too," Makino said as she caressed her unborn child through her belly. The child that Rama had put in her, when she had finally decided to join in on the two siblings' sexual shenanigans. Which she should have expected to happen, they were teens growing up, of course, they would try. And who was better than the person you trusted the most in the world? Makino just shaked her head as she fought back to when she had walked in on Luffy and Rama going at it in their little treehouse. That they had made accessible for her to enter. Though now, she would have to go without the feeling of Rama's huge cock filling her up. Well, hopefully, Shanks would come to visit again soon for she missed his companionship, and she wanted to compare.

"If you say so, Makino, I hope you know what you're doing. Though right now, I am more concerned about the ship they were talking about which they had found and restored with that genius of a girl they somehow managed connive to join their little pirate crew," Woop said in anticipation.

"I am excited to Mayor Woop; they didn't even shop it to me despite my asking," Makino replied; yeah, she was very excited to see the Aigis. The ship they found here on the island hidden away from the sight of others. And she agreed with Woop Bulma was a genius girl, and Makino hoped she would put that brain of hers to good use assisting Luffy and Rama.

Though Makino was taken out of her thoughts as she heard the other villagers around her began to yell. For Rama and Luffy and just entered their field of view from around the corner.

And Makino got a good look at the ship they had found.

"It's beautiful," Were the words that left her mouth as she just simply looked at the ship before her. And what a ship it was, it looked a mighty vessel one worthy of being the one to carry the King or rather Queen of the Pirates. The only that could compare was the ship that Shanks owned. But even then, there was just something else about. Like it had an aura of life too, those were the only words she could use to describe the feelings she felt when she stared at the vessel.

The name Aigis truly fit as it felt like it would never break.

"Hey!" Shouted the loud voice of Luffy. "Thank you all for everything! I will return when I've found the One Piece!" The young woman shouted to the high heavens, and Makino couldn't help but smile and believe. Yes, Luffy would find the treasure as long as Rama was by her side.

Those two could accomplish anything.

And now she was crying as she saw Rama along with Bulma wave goodbye to them all.

"Goodbye, you all. And when you return, it's going to be on the house for your entire crew!" She shouted.

She could already see them return years later, she and her child smiling as her family returned home.

Xxx

My Shichiseiken clashed with Athena's spear.

Aigis' Persona swung struck repeatedly with quick thrusts at my person, but my Observation Haki was easily able to see them coming, and my body was able to react in time to block the attacks.

The smell of the sea's salted water, filled my nose as the Android turned Klabaurtermann spared on the deck's soft grass.

A few hours had passed since we had set sail from Dawn Island, and now it was almost afternoon.

Though our spar came to an end as Aigis managed to nick me with a Swift Strike. The physical moves of a Persona were truly something else, as they seemingly did not obey normal attack patterns.

"Good match, how much of your strength do you think you've regained?" I asked as I reverse held Shichiseiken as the sword's handle had been modified by Bulma so that it was more in line with my not here 'Indestructible Blade.' Which had been possible thanks to the few tools she had made, what remained after the centuries Aigis had waited for us, and the stuff she had managed to bring along. She had made what was formerly Franky's workshop into her own. And now I was thinking about the Super Shipwright we did not need any longer. Which was rather sad, but when we got to Water 7, I had an idea that could make up for that fact.

"I am regaining what could be called Mid-Level techniques, and I am progressing with my new ability to utilize the power of Haki that exist within this world," Aigis reported.

"That is great, Aigis; hopefully you get all your powers back, now are we still on the right course?" I asked.

"Yes, I am still following the direction of the Desire Compass," Aigis answered. "Truly a peculiar item, but it will help in the retrieval of our crew members." Yeah, that was pretty much true the Desire Compass, which I suspected was another gift from whatever ROB had placed me here. As it was a thing we had found aboard Aigis, just like we had found the Shichiseiken aboard her. It worked similarly to the one Jack had, pointing towards what you desired the most. Which was helpful with navigating the East Blue as it would allow us to point us towards where our crewmates should be. Though it had some limitations purposely put in by ROB as I had desired it to pint towards the One Piece. But the needle had just spun around.

"Yeah, and hopefully on the way to Shell Town, we run into Koby," I said, and Aigis gave an agreeing nod. For I did not want him staying in the grabs of Alvida, who I could give less of a shit about. Her getting bazooka by Luffy or not, did not matter to me, as she was just the most side, of side characters. From what I could remember. "Well, keep us on course, and we probably hit Shell Town this evening. I go up to the nest."

Aigis nodded, and she returned to the helm, and I climbed up the foremast to act as a lookout.

"Huh? I thought you were down in your workshop?" I asked Bulma as I saw her utilize the weights we had prepared for Zoro. Much improved compared to what was previous as the house that was in Bulma's Capsule house actually had modern workout equipment which she when had improved to account for the ludicrous strength of One Piece humans.

"Couldn't think of anything to make, so I decided to lift for a bit while brainstorming, you know you two have made into a bit of a lifting freak. A year ago, I would never have considered weight lifting. But here I am improving my body and trying to improve my KI," Bulma rambled. As she continued to pump iron, utilizing the multi-gym.

"Well, you can continue workout for my sake as I appreciate the abs," I said as I patted Bulma's now muscular stomach; it was a huge difference compared to when she arrived. But it had proven effective cause despite being a civilian Bulma was still a Dragonball, Human and so she had the ability to grow very strong and access to KI. This was good as it seemed she didn't have access to Haki from what Aigis and I could tell. Which made kinda sense when one fought about it.

But her KI was still very weak compared to what even Kid Goku had been capable of, though maybe it was due to existing within this universe and so a 'cap' had been placed on her abilities. But that was just a theory, but a very likely one. So far, she could manifest a small ball of ki and fire with explosive results easily demolishing a large house. But it drained her of all her energy. So until her reserves got better, she would stick to just channel it within her body and smash people with the Adam Wood bat Bulma had made for herself.

"Glad you like my sweaty efforts, Rama now why are you up here?" Bulma asked as she seized, pumping her arm muscles.

"Eh, just acting as a Lookout will take a bath later," I told her.

"Yeah, you smell a bit heard you and Aigis' spar down below, so where is Luffy? She is hopefully not raiding the fridge?"

"No, she isn't thankfully; I think she learned her lessons when she encountered the security feature you placed on it. Though right now, I believe she is the figurehead and sleeping," I told her.

"Of course she would be, that is her favorite spot on the ship, anyway; I think I am done working for today. I take a shower, and work on some lunch cause I believe it is my turn to cock," Bulma said as she left the machine and did her few stretches. And I appreciated the sight of her sweaty and the way her wet training bra got slightly seethrough. "Like what you see?"

"Always, though, let's save the sexy time for tonight," I responded.

"I hear you, Rama, anything special you want?"

"Just a sandwich, woman."

Bulma responded to the demand via slapping me with her sweaty towel and quickly left the lookout slash gym. And soon enough, the place went quiet, and I went over and pressed play on the CD Player that Bulma had managed to bring along with her thanks to the Capsul. While it didn't have music, I recognized it was fine enough, but I didn't compare to the tunes Brock was capable of creating. Though it made it so that I was broadcasted over the entire ship. Just another one of those upgrades that Bulma had made.

Cause she had managed to modernize the ship a lot, switching out a lot of the gas stuff for electricity. Replacing the Cola system with another engine even if she was beyond impressed with it for a world that so technologically inconsistent. Which again was high praise for the girl that could make powerful laser weapons at the age of four with the right tools at her disposal.

Yeah, she had truly made the Aigis distinct from the Thousand Sunny, even if the shell looked the same.

Well enough praising my girl, I had a lookout job to do. Which made me wish we could recruit a crew member that could do it. But that didn't seem possible unless Coby wanted to somehow stay or gods forbid Vivi got the This Bites treatment, or she decided to stay.

_Or maybe another situation like Aigis and Bulma happens, but what are the chances that happen three times in a row. _I thought to myself as I stared out of the window of the nest. And I saw nothing on the blue ocean for an hour.

But as I sat and ate the sandwich, Bulma had actually prepared for me I saw a pink ship on the horizon. While the ship was unfamiliar to me, I know only one person in the East Blue that would ever sail a ship with that kind of color scheme.

Alvida.

And right next to it was another ship that looked to be of the civilian variety as it bore no Jolly Roger or Marine Symbol on it.

_Did they raid a ship in the anime? If I remember correctly. _Well, it seemed that we got to rescue Koby after all.

I couldn't help but smile.

I reached for the speaker to tell the others.

Though the situation would turn out to be quite different from what I had expected.

Xxx

For the last two years, Koby had believed that he would never achieve his dream and join the Marines and become a great hero like Garp the Fist, ever since he had accidentally wandered onto the Alvida's pirates ship. And that had been further cemented this morning when the bitch had found the escape boat he had been building in secret on Goat Island. The place they used as a base and then proceeded to hit him with that metallic Kanabo, she mistakenly called a mace.

Uneducated idiot.

And after that, Koby had been thrown onto the ship, and they had set out to plunder another ship, and this time it had been a civilian cruiser. Which resulted in him being an accessory to more and more murders as Koby knew that Alvida and the other bastards killed a few people every time they did this as a form of intimidation to get them to hand over the goods.

And now, with his only means of escape destroyed, Koby felt himself slip into a sea of despair, and he began to think about just ending it as he and the others carried the stollen loot below the deck.

But that would not happen as the moment they placed the chest down, it was broken open from the inside.

And Koby saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever since in his life rise, even more, beautiful than the good looking Alvida out of the wooden box. Her hair was shining silver, and her eyes red as rubies. Her body clad in tight clothes that had hugged her curves that reminded Koby of the stuff that he had seen a few bartenders wear back home. Of course, the front was stretched out by her rather big breasts, which gave her a cleavage window for all to ogle at. But the most striking part about her was the animal parts that were attached to her body. Horns grew out her forehead, wings stretched out from her shoulders, and from her behind swung a tail. And hanging at her waist was a sheathed sword.

And their scaly nature made Koby think that she was a dragon that had jumped straight out of a storybook. Though the more logical explanation was that she had eaten a Devil Fruit like Alvida had.

Koby felt his jaw unhinge as he just continued to stare and the dragon woman who was looking around seemingly confused.

"Uhm, excuse me, but do you know where I am? Cause I do not," She asked as she looked down at Koby and the two other Alvida pirates.

But they quickly recovered and shouted. "Boss, we have an intruder down below she was in the treasure chest!" And they immediately rushed out of the storage hold.

And as they did, that was when Koby acted as he bet all on the woman before him to save him. He didn't know, how but he could tell that this woman before him was strong.

Xxx

Sieg didn't really know what was going on at the moment, the last thing she could remember was Fafnir forcing her into the Throne. And she first initially believed that she had been summoned by the Master of Chaldea. But that didn't seem to be the case as she awoke in a dark and small place, her body was flesh and blood, and she could tell that she was not at full power at all. Right now, she couldn't even transform into Siegfried's form, and the full dragon form of Fafnir was even further out of her her reach.

So yeah, she was rather confused about her current situation. So Sieg decided to do the obvious thing and stood up, breaking out of whatever small box she was inside of.

And Sieg found herself standing the middle of what looked to a storage area she turned her head around and her eyes landed on the tree men who were one the floor and were looking up at her with open mouths.

"Uhm, excuse me, but do you know where I am? Cause I do not," Sieg asked confusion apparent in her voice as she really did have no idea where she was. She wondered briefly if any of them were her Master, but she couldn't feel a connection with any of the two adult men. Or the child that was right next to them.

And seemingly after a second to recompose themselves, they spoke or rather shouted. "Boss, we have an intruder down below she was in the treasure chest!" And they immediately stood up and ran away from her.

And Sieg couldn't help but groan internally as it was obvious she an intruder wherever she was. She wondered if she could get any answers from the boy that looked to be shaking in his bots, though before Sieg could ask words, feel out of his mouth like a waterfall. "Miss you're on a pirate ship filled with dangerous pirates that like to kill and rape! They just raided a ship, and you were in a treasure chest they took. And, I don't want to be with them. I accidentally walked onto their ship, and they enslaved me!" The boy shouted and cried tears running down his face as he begged her to help him.

"Of course I help you just leave it to me," Sieg said in a comforting voice as possible, she could fangirl about pirates later, Right now she had an innocent percent to save, and it seemed that these weren't the fun kind of pirates. And she could tell that his words were sincere and not lies.

Sieg stepped out of the chest and walked past the boy who was looking at her with thankful eyes. And that just made Seig, even more, resolved to save the boy from his bindings.

Sieg gripped her sword, while she couldn't use Siegfried's form, her Magecraft and Astolfo's sword should be enough to defeat the pirates that had enslaved the young boy.

Sieg walked upstairs, and as she did, she felt the steps sway a bit, which probably meant that she was currently on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Which made sense as the boy had said he was enslaved by pirates.

"So, you're our uninvited guest?" A haughty female voice asked as Sieg walked onto the deck of the ship if she remembered correctly what it was called.

Grail knowledge was so useful.

"Well, it wasn't on purpose. I don't really have a clue myself as to how I ended up in the chest," Sieg responded as she clutched her sword. And she stared directly at the very beautiful woman that seemed to be in charge of the pirates who were giving Sieg a look she was not appreciating. Though as she moved her eyes, she could see that another ship was off to the side, and from it, the scent of blood reached her nose, and on the woman's giant club, she could see the liquid itself and Seig quickly put two and two together. _They just finished boarding that and killed everyone on board, didn't they? _And Seig knew the answer to that question.

"So just an accident then? Well, if that is the case, how about you join my crew? You look like you ate a Devil Fruit as well, and we could use another heavy hitter besides me. Though to do that, you have to admit that I Alvida is the most beautiful woman in the world," The woman named Alvida said in a prideful tone of voice. And Sieg, of course, would never do that as while she was pretty, she would never be able to surpass the beauty that Ruler had possessed. Because Sieg knew that was more to beauty than looks, personality was also a factor, and this woman seemed to have a horrid one.

"Yeah, and I will have to say no to that. You enslaved that child below and are violent pirates, so I want nothing to do with you," Sieg said back as she drew her sword. Though she didn't respond to the Devil Fruit comment. She didn't know what that was, so it was best to let her believe that had eaten whatever she was talking about.

"Ah, you've talked to the brat, well I am going to have to teach him a lesson after I beat you and hand you over to the boys to have some fun with before they kill you," Alvida threatened her, and Sieg scowled. Yeah, she was one of the bad people, so she wouldn't have any problem with killing the woman and the would-be rapists.

Sieg had only been a woman for a short while before she had become a dragon, but even she knew that, that was a fate she did not want to experience.

"Yeah, I am going to let you do that," Sieg growled in response, she was a lot weaker than normal, but she was sure that her current strength would be enough. Especially if she reinforced her body using Magecraft. All the spells that the Yggdmillennia had given her still existed within her brain.

And that Sieg drew her sword and charged at Alvida at full speed, slower than she was normally capable of, but still, superhumanly fast, she swung her sword at the pirate's neck. But Sieg realized that something was wrong as the woman had done nothing to defend herself, but it was too late to stop the attacks.

The edge of Sieg's blade hit Alvida's throat, and then it did Sieg found herself thrown backward as if she just hit a sideways trampoline.

"What in the?" Sieg said shock as she just stared at the unharmed Alvida, who should be a physical head shorter, but instead, it was if her attack had just slipped off her neck.

"Surprised?" Alvida asked with a smug grin as she lifted up her giant club. "What you just witnessed was the power of the Slip-Slip Fruit that I consumed. It turned me into a Slip Human, and so now everything just slips off my body. So, in short, I am completely invincible; nothing can harm me. Smooth Iron Alvida, who possesses a bounty of 13 Million Berries," She boasted, and while Sieg didn't know much a Berry was worth, she could probably guess it was a lot of the local currency.

So if any physical attack just slipped off her body… she would just have to break it apart with Magecraft. "I see, thank you for telling me about your power. Now I know how to do defeat you."

"As if I am the beautiful and invincible Alvida! Isn't that right, boys?" She shouted.

And the male pirates on board roared in agreement. Though one said something else in response. "Captain, another ship is approaching us on the starboard side!"

"Dammit, is it the Marines!" She shouted as she turned her head to look at the approaching vessel, but Sieg did not.

No, she took full advantage of the opening that had been given to her, for Alvida had made the biggest mistake in combat. Taking eyes of her opponent, which was made even worse due to the sense of superiority she had gained thanks to her powers.

Sieg moved again, but this time she did not attack with her sword but rather her open palm. "Geben!" She shouted as she activated her spell, and the pirate captain had only a second to realize her mistake as a second later, her body was destroyed as her head was ripped apart at the molecular level.

For this was an attack that could not slip off her, as it did not involve any kind of tractive forces.

"Captain!" Alvida's crew shouted in horror as they watched their Captain's headless body collapse onto the deck.

And Sieg did the same, for that spell had cost more magical energy than she would have liked to have used, and she could feel her body throb in pain as her Magical Circuits felt bruised and strained. Yeah, she had definitely been affected by the way she manifested, her now flesh and blood body, was much weaker than what it been before the last time she had been alive.

"You bitch!" One the pirates shouted and kicked Sieg in the head, causing her to groan in pain. "You killed our fucking Captain, she might not have been the kindest, but she was strong and got us out of all situations alive. So before we kill you, we're going to use your body like she had promised us."

Seig tried to move her body, but it was barely moving in response to her demands. Cause she did not want to be touched by them, and she had promised the boy down below that she would save him. And she did not want to break that promise at any cost, and as she thought that Sieg felt something pass over her. Like a wave of something passing over her mind, she resisted the effect of whatever it was. But to her, it had felt like pure concentrated will power telling her to submit.

Though it seemed that the Alvida pirate's had not been able to resist it as they collapsed onto the deck.

Seemingly unconscious.

"You're definitely getting better at using your Conqueror's Haki Luffy," A light male voice spoke that in Sieg's mind sounded like the Saber of Red's voice.

"Hehe, yeah, I managed to deliberately release it this time," Another voice spoke, this one clearly female. "Hey, are you okay did we help in time?" She asked.

"Yeah, you did thank you," Sieg groaned as she forced herself to sit up and look at the two who had helped her. "Who are you? My name is Sieg." She told the two that had saved her dignity and possibly life. And they were very good looking, the black-haired woman had some of the largest breasts that Sieg had ever seen in her life. Even bigger than Ruler's, and they looked like they could barely be contained by a sleeveless red jacket she was wearing. And the man, well he was the most handsome person Sieg had ever seen in her life, just looking at his face made Sieg's entire body heat up, especially the place downstairs. It had that feminine touch to it, and it was further emphasized by the long red hair of his. She was sure that if one were to look at him from behind, one could easily mistake him for a girl.

"Monkey D. Rama," The handsome one that was making her pussy ached as he reached out with a hand to help her up.

"And I am Monkey D. Luffy, and I am going to be King of the Pirates," Luffy introduced herself, and while she did not know what I meant. Sieg felt as if she was correct in that statement.

"Ignore her, so Sieg, can you tell us what happened here?" Rama asked.

"Yeah, but first we need to go down below, there is someone there I need to make sure is safe," She told them, and they nodded their heads.


	67. In Another World as The Lion King - 3

In Another World as the Lion King[Fate/MLP: FiM Fanfic SI] – Chapter 3

xxx

The sun, controlled by Celestia, shined its morning rays down upon my Camelot as I walked up the heights tower of 'Rhongomyniad' and walked onto the roof.

And I was meet with the orange horizon alongside the city down below the that surrounded the main castle and the desert that began beyond the walls. Though off to the side was oasis, I had saved Izma and all the Zebras from the slave traders.

And to think that had only happened a week ago, and it felt like months for me. Cause my knights and I had spent the last seven days making Camelot comfortable for the would-be slaves. Along with also preparing to fight Izmohtep and liberate all of Zebrica from his dictatorial control.

Which was a work in progress.

And speaking of Izma, I found the anthropomorphic Zebra standing at the edge of the tower's roof like she always did every morning.

"Good morning Izma, I see that you have found yourself up here once again?" The sound of my sudden voice, causing her to jump in place.

"Ah, your majesty, I didn't notice you," My new advisor/secretary apologized as she turned around and kneeled before me.

"Please stand," I said, and Izma quickly stood back up. "I haven't asked why the last few mornings because I did not want to pry. But now, my curiosity has gotten the better of me. So why do you stand up here and look across the landscape?"

"To make sure that I am not dreaming, to make sure that I am not in the hands of those slavers. And to also see what our nation can become thanks to you, your Majesty," Izma said in reverence.

"I assure you, Izma, that this is not a dream, that you are free and that your country will be free of Izmohtep's tyranny," I promised her as I hugged the adult Zebra's body. Her breasts pressing against my own pair.

"Your Majesty, I don't think this appropriate behavior," Izma said back as she tried to lave the hug, but I wouldn't let.

"Not letting you go, I need to hug you, and you need to be hugged to feel better. And I don't think you should talk to me about inappropriate behavior because you have been giving me some wonderful blowjob these last couple of mornings," I said in response, and I watched Izma's fur get a shade dark than it currently was. Yeah, the Zebra had been given me a blowjob every morning after she had walked in on me stroking my morning wood. And so, despite my protest, she had offered up her body to me to use as I please. And I only really allowed it because it was her kink to fuck royalty as her and the now-deceased Empress had the same kind of relationship. Though their relationship had involved a lot more cunt licking that cocksucking, but she had practiced on a lot of toys. And so who was I to kink shame and deny her the pleasure she desired? I wasn't the kinda prudish Arturia anymore; no, I was also a man with a very healthy libido who would like to get his dick wet. Well, her dick wet, considering I was futa extraordinaire.

And her mouth and pussy made for good practice until I went after my knights, cause I had wanted them to get used to their new bodies. Though I believed either Mordred or Morgan desired me as I thought one of the others like to watch, me masturbate before I went to bed. Though I hadn't confronted whoever had done it yet, as I liked to give them a free show. And I wondered if there would come a point where they would just enter and ride me, to fulled by their own lust.

It the image of either Mordred or Morgan doing; it, was rather hot.

"And speaking of blowjobs," I said as I broke off the hug. "Would you so kindly to service me, Izma?" I asked as my clothes dissipated, and my cock was freed from its clothy confines and now stood fully erect and throbbing at about twenty inches. Standing proudly between my breasts as it had grown a lot over the last few days. Seemingly to match what the stallions of this world possessed. I blamed Merlin for that fact, though thankfully, it was very small when not erect now behaving like a certain President's cock.

"Of course, your Majesty, please relax and let me serve you," Izma spoke, her voice filled with lust as she took hold of my cock with both her and began to jerk me off while also placing her muzzle against my bulbous cockhead. "No matter how many times I've seen it over the last week. I am still surprised by the fact that you human's dicks are not inside sheath's like all other races on Equusm though that is what makes it special and so cute," Izma said as she took it into her mouth and I couldn't help but blush even harder at the compliment and also moaned as my cockhead was fully inside her warm and spit filled mouth.

Though hopefully, this wouldn't take to long as we did have a meeting with my knights we needed to get too.

Though they wouldn't be mad if we were a few minutes late, would they?

Xxx

"Glad that you could join us, sister," Morgan spoke as Izma, and I entered the throne room, and both of us had blushes of embarrassment on our faces as we had gotten a little too into it and I had bent the Zebra over and fucked her on the top of the tower for a little bit longer than necessary. For this new body of mine had a very high libido and filled to the brim with lust.

"My apologies," I apologized as I took my place upon my throne and manifested the Round Table so that she and my knights could sit down. With Izma taking the chair that was directly beside mine.

"No need to apologize, my King, Sir Mordred was late as well," Gawain said with a smile on her face as she got a moment to tease her sister.

And Mordred just scolded as she leaned against her chair, though unlike her fellow knights, my daughter was no longer dressed in her bulky armor, but rather the casual clothes that Kairi had given to her. Which had become a part of her Saint Graph, so she could now wear it whenever she wanted. The same was true for the clothes Shirou had given me, though they were a bit tight on my bustier body.

"Gawain don't tease your sister," I said, and the Knight of the Sun looked away with red on her face over having been called out. "Now that we're all here, we can commence this Round Table meeting. A week has passed since I arrived in this land and summoned you all and six since I incarnated you and six since we last meet at the Round Table. Now I want a progress report on all the assignments I gave to you," I said. "Though first an announcement, I believe we should have these Round Table meetings at least once a week so that we all can collectively give reports and keep us all up to date on what is happening and also to discuss how we should proceed on an issue that might have popped up. Does anyone of you object to this?" I asked, and surprisingly none of them did, not even Morgan and Mordred. My apology last week must really have shaken her. "Then we shall commence with that idea as best as possible. Now Gareth and Bedivere, how are the rescued Zebras doing, and what is the status of Camelot?" I asked, cause despite having created the place, I held little Authority over the place and possessed no form of clairvoyance when within its walls, unlike what Ozymandias could do with his Temple. The only thing I really had command over was when the Light of Judgement was released and where. And I had no need for that weapon right now.

"The seem to be very happy, my King, and so far they had lodged no complaints with either the Knight Enforcers or us," Bedivere stated.

"Yeah, they seem to be very happy being here, which is no surprise as now they have their needs being taken care of and don't have to worry about going hungry anymore, and as for the city, well, the walls are as bright and peerless as Galahad's new butt," Gareth said. Which caused a dark cloud to form over the Grail Knight's head as she was reminded of how sexy her new body was. Which made sense as it was a copy of Mash's, which he lamented a bit having confided in me that she did not think she was worthy of warring her face. Which was rather adorable, though I had told him that she would be happy her face was one that smiled at people while saving them. Which had made her feel better, but he was still not comfortable about her new body, a problem I hoped to fix. But the only solution I had to the problem was to fuck Galahad so that she became more comfortable with it via mind-numbing bliss.

God, my brain was just filled with sex.

"And with the help of Tristain, we have calculated that this Camelot is capable of sustaining a population of about one hundred thousand individuals," Bedivere reported. "All thanks to the Grail having the power to create the needed stuff."

"I see. Good job, all three of you; that is good information to know as it will allow us to integrate more refuges more easily," I said, and they all smiled as I praised them for a job well done. "And speaking of refuges, your next mission is too liberate as many of Zebrica's people in the southern area and take the hardest hit back to Camelot so that we can deprive Izmohtep of resources as well as save people. And you're allowed to bring a dozen Knight Enforcers with you," I ordered the three, and they nodded their heads accepting their order. And as for why I had sent them down south? It was because, according to Izma, Southern Zebrica and the regions that made it up were hit hardest by Izmohtep and suffered the most. As they had been able to create an opposing army and fight the usurper to the throne, and so because they had managed to hold out the longest. Izmohtep had hit even harder back and cursed most of the regions to suffer from various curses, and so the areas had been suffering through famines, not the Pegasi that lived their natively trying to bring in water to offset the destruction had not been able to prevent it.

"And as for Knight Enforcers, how is the production of the Automata Army going, my sister?" I asked Morgan cause she was the one making all of the Knight Enforcers. As I wasn't the Goddess Rhongomyniad, I could not. But she had been able to make her own versions after telling her about them.

"I am capable of producing fifty a day, but I am working my way to being able to automize it, so that you may get the million-unit strong army that you desire," Morgan responded, and yeah, I desired about million Knight Enforcers while that may sound like a very large number it really wasn't then you put it into the perspective of how large Zebria actually was. And it was close to the size of Earth's Africa and even had the same general shape of it too. So, yeah, I was going to need that many if I wanted the place defended properly. Of course, I wanted to work in conjunction with Zebrica soldiers we could hopefully recruit. Cause in the end, even if they were very smart, they were still golems. "Though you will have enough numbers for when we try to liberate the current capital."

"That is good to hear; hopefully, we can be ready in three weeks to take on Izmohtep," I said. "Now, the other thing I had you check out?"

"I was able to investigate the Laylines of the land, and I was able to tell that Izmohtep is draining a great deal of power from them having gained complete control over most of them. Which also confirms the fact that he was able to take control of the Authority over the energy of the land," A tone of disgust filled her voice, which was understandable as my sister used to have the same authority over the lands of Briton. As did the Tsars of Russia.

During our third day here, Izma had told me when I had asked if being Empress over Zebrica came with special privileges. And she had told me it did, and it was something like Ivan and my sister possessed along. Though she did not know if he had managed to gain that power as it was tied to the royal bloodline, and now Morgan's words had confirmed her fears.

"Do not worry, Izma, we will take him down," I comforted the distraught female Zebra. "Though I am a bit concerned about all the mana, he is draining from the Leylines, cause that means he needs it for something."

"You're correct in that assumption, my King," Lancelot spoke, and I nodded for her to proceed as the job I had sent her on was to infiltrate the capital of Zebrica, which was located here in the Egyptza region, though at the northern end of it, which directly opposite of our position. We were currently at the region's southern border. "When I was infiltrating the city of Zairo." And boy, the names were really starting to make me cringe. Why MLP? Why do you have to be this way? "I saw that they were in the middle of building a massive tower in the city's center. And I've also seen several markers placed around the city, and I could tell that magical energy is being gathered in the tower," Lancelot reported.

"And what of the people, Sir Lancelot, how are they?" Izma asked.

"They are bound by fear, Lady Izma with Izmohtep and his supporters making their lives as miserable as possible. But they are all surviving," Lancelot answered sadness, filling her voice.

"I guess they are trying to set up some kind of magic ritual? Should we go and smash it?" Mordred asked, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"That definitely looks like that is the case," I said in response cause I had read enough stuff to recognize that trope. "Though not before Morgan has taken a look at it, and sure that its destruction won't cause significant destruction. And if it doesn't, you have my permission to smash it." Mordred's face split into a massive grin at that.

"So my King, what are the next orders you have for us?" Gawain asked as she had been put on Gate Guardian duty this past week to make sure that any of Izmohtep's men/bandits did not discover us, and so far, it had worked. Though sadly, none of the men she had killed had been hauling around slaves. As for why she had been going for the kills well, it was easy to discover that none one besides Izmohtep's inner circle and the evil Zebra himself knew what was going on.

They were all just uninformed mooks who committed great evils.

"Tristan, Gareth, and Bedivere have their orders, Morgana, you're to continue your work, and you as well Agravain I want you and Izma to continue making legislation and laws that can be easily implemented when takedown Izmohtep and bring backorder. Lancelot, you're going back to Zairo to continue your spying, though if you see something truly horrendous, you're allowed to act. Mordred, you have Gate Guardian duties this week." That caused her grinning face to dip a little. "Gawain and Galahad, you will be going on a quest."

That caused eyebrows to be raised, and I couldn't help but smile for it had been so long since any of them had gone on a good old quest for a magic artifact. "Truly, my King, very well, I accept this honor what is what we shall slay or retrieve?" The now busty sun knight asked.

"Now that we have established a proper base, we can now act on more of the information that Izma and the other refugees have provided us. Now she has told us in an old tomb in the region Zethopia there is a tomb that contains an artifact that can allow one to enter the realm of dreams that exist in this world. You're to retrieve that artifact for me, for it will be helpful to our course," I informed the two.

"If that is what you desire, my King, I will retrieve for you," Galahad politely spoke, giving me a quick bow, and she quickly sat down again. So polite and kind, it still surprised how much of a contrast she was to her Father well mother now, as it were.

"I am glad you accept, now all of you, your new orders will take effect tomorrow morning, so for the rest of the day, you can relax or even mingle with our new citizens. Just use this day to relax and prepare yourself for tomorrow," I ordered, and they all nodded their heads except for Morgan, of course, but she never bowed before me. And I appreciated that fact, as even if she had improved a lot, she was still Morgan the cold witch of Britain right now and not the warrior maiden or the innocent and good fairy. "When that will be all for today," I told them as I stood up and left them to their devices.

Xxx

Mordred walked silently through the halls of Castle Camelot as the last rays of the evening sun shined through the stained glass windows.

But to the Knight of Treachery, this was not Camelot, not the Camelot she knew anyway, no this was a brand new Camelot, and new and better one where they would not have to fight against a changing world. There would be no need for sacrifices this time, no need to dismantle villages to keep their army sustained. But it was still very familiar to Mordred, while still being not familiar at the same time.

It was very confusing for Mordred, but she could deal with it.

But what she couldn't deal with was Father, at least the version of Father that had summoned all of them. It was the same with Camelot; this Father felt familiar but yet not. It was a new version of Father, one that was capable of expressing her emotions, one that constantly smiled at them all. One that wasn't trying to be the perfect inhuman King.

And it confused, Mordred.

It was a new Father that had apologized to Mored had said she was sorry in how badly she had handled her. But Mordred knew better; she had admitted it to herself that she would never have been satisfied even if Father had acknowledged her during life. Mordred knew that she would have just demanded more and more from her King. For Father to just forget about Britain and Camelot and just focus all of her attention on Mordred. And she knew she would have destroyed the country by doing that.

And it was because of that Mordred was confused, and that why she had accepted the apology, because she was still confused by the new and arguable even better Father that had summoned them. One that had lived another life where she was not King and had then become human. Before arriving in this world and becoming King Arthur once again and regaining her memories.

The Knight of Treachery was very confused.

Cause she did not know how to deal with all the new emotions that Father had awakened and all the old ones she had killed. For she no longer felt a need for validation or even the throne. But Father apologizing and smiling, just confused.

And so Mordred had tried to confront her King about the situation the first night, but she had failed Mordred had not talked with Father. Cause she had made Mordred even more confused. Cause that night, Mordred had opened the door to her King's chambers. Preparing to enter an area, she had no right to be in.

But she hadn't opened it all the way, no Mordred hadn't it all the way. No, she had opened it just a little bit and then stopped as even in the small hole Mordred had seen the King in all of her naked glory.

She had seen all of it and what the King had done that night. She had seen her Father stroke her cock and blowing her load all over herself. And then her King had finished, Mordred had walked away. She had returned the next night and watched the same thing happen again. And did so again the next night.

And so for the past week, Mordred had watched Father jerk of her cock ever night. Mordred had stared at Arturia Pendragon's beautiful body and masturbated her own pussy. Cumming the same time that Father did, and so she just felt ashamed and confused while also hating herself because she acted like a coward, all the while touching herself to her King's sexy body. Watching as Father's cock grew in size until she could put in between her breasts and fill her mouth up with her thick cum loads. Cum loads that Mordred was starting to want to have inside of her womb.

Yes, Mordred desired to be pierced by that Rhongomyniad, not the weapon but the mighty cock that hung between her Father's legs.

_What is wrong with me? Why don't I act? _Mordred asked herself as she made her way to her Father's chamber to jill herself off to her King's made for sex body.

"Ah, Sir Mordred, how are you this fine evening?" A voice asked the illegitimate Pendragon, which brought her out of her thoughts, and she saw that it was Lady Izma that was talking to her. A person she was still getting used even after a week as she was not used to seeing humanoid animals like her. This place was just so damn weird in her mind even if it was kinda cool as one of the Zebra's that Father had rescued was kinda cool, and the children seemed to adore them and found her pretty damn cool. She had even heard one of them say she wanted to be as awesome as Mordred, and that had made the former Saber of Red smile. And Mordred kinda disliked her as she had been given the honor of serving the King's body with her own, an act Mordred had accidentally seen. A position she now desired.

"I am fine, Lady Izma," Was Mordred's short response to Father's new advisor, who Agravain seemed to have made a good friend out of. Good for her scowling idiot of a brother.

"Are you sure, you look like you have a lot on your mind?" She asked. But because she had that position, she might be able to assist Mordred in her desires.

"Actually, there is something one my mind a question I only be you can answer," Mordred said, speaking more formally than she normally would.

"And that is?" The Zebra asked.

"I know that you service Father's body with your own," Mordred stated, which caused Izma to flush the fur around her face darkening a bit. "And, so I, I want you to help me do that the same."

"What?"

"I want you to help me fuck my Father, okay!" Mordred almost shouted at Izma, and in response well, the young female Zebra only smiled.

"I see I didn't think you were that kind of woman Sir Mordred," That caused Mordred to flush red even harder. "But I am not one to shame another for their desires, considering my own… kinks. And could appreciate your assistance Sir Mordred for our King's cock is starting to get too much for even for me, and every King, especially a merciful one like Arturia, deserves a harem. So do not worry, I have the perfect plan."

And suddenly, Mordred felt like she had just entered dangerous territory.


	68. Guardian of the Sundrop Flower

Title: Guardian of the Sundrop Flower

Fandom: Tangled

Words: 3250

Summary: It is odd that the Sundrop flower, for all of its magic power, was unguarded for Gothel to find and repeatedly use for centuries? Upon her third use of it, she draws the attention of its guardian, and a mere song won't appease him.

Tags: Inflation, Dragon Sex, Lactation, Hyper Cock, Semi-con

xxx

The Kingdom of Corona is home to many fantastical things, such as fairies, witches and wizards, and other fantastical creatures and objects.

But one of the most fantastical things that exist within the young kingdom whose capital is slowly being constructing on a massive lake island.

And that thing is the Sundrop Flower as it is called by the one that guards it and the only one that uses it. It is a small flower that contains a great deal of power, some would say that is the flower that contains the first drop of sunlight that ever hit the world. Though none can be sure about its origins, one thing those that know about is that it is a flower that has the power to heal all things, even old age, when one offers it a song.

A fact only a singular one had discovered when she had discovered the powerful planet standing alone on the edge of a cliff where most would not dare to tread.

Of course, the flower's guardian also knew all of this as he been watching over the flower since its creation and had seen its power first hand. Though he had only realized its power to rejuvenate age, then the woman had used it for the first time a hundred and sixty years ago.

_So she has returned for a third time. _He thought as his mind sensed the presence of the woman had discovered the Sundrop Flower and its powers. He rose from his season-long slumber, though to an ancient being like himself, it only felt like days.

He focused on the woman as he slowly forced himself out of the ground he had merged with as to keep better watch over the Sundrop Flower and to also sleep comfortably as the feeling of earth surrounding him made his sleep pleasant. The earth split and parted from his body as he rose out of it, the earth fell off his green scales and mighty wings as he stretched his draconic body. Yes, he was a dragon and on that bore the elements of Earth and Wood, which made forests like the one he was in the perfect home.

And he rose even greater, his bipedal form almost as tall as the trees that surrounded him, thankfully they had grown a little taller during his nap so now he wouldn't be able to get his head stuck in the branches. The last part of his body to leave the earth was his long and thick tail, and as soon as it left the earth healed itself becoming just as smooth as before.

And so the dragon began to walk towards the Sundrop Flower, making his way to it faster than the elderly woman did. Though despite his size, his draconic feet made no sounds as the forest would not let made sounds be made and alert the woman.

The dragon came to a stop, right at the edge of the forest, which was a little bit before the cliff started and where the Sundrop Flower was slightly swaying in the night's wind.

But he did not go any further into the light of the moon. Instead, he pressed himself up against a large tree as a plan took form in his head. Though it was a plan formed by pure desire. The dragon's scales began to shift color, going from emerald to the same brown color that the tree's bark was. And so there he waited for the old man woman to arrive.

And she did come to the edge of the forest and the edge of the cliff quickly for an elderly human woman. _She must be in excellent shape despite her age? _He asked himself as he knew that human's got weaker as they aged, unlike his own kind that only gained strength the older they grew.

As for the woman herself? She was covered by a black hood that obscured her features, and the only thing of a note she was carrying was a small basket.

And so the dragon watched as the elderly woman sang to the Sundrop Flower for the third time, and in exchange for the song, the magic of the flower made her young again.

And when she was done signing, that was when the forest dragon made his presence known to the one who had learned of the power of the Sundrop Flower.

Xxx

Gothel let out a moan as she finished her song and her body was once again eighteen years old the wear and tear it had suffered once again gone. And once again, she had all of her delightful features returned to her. Gothel could feel her large breasts press against the clothing that no longer fit her body, and the same was true her behind it was now full and plump once again.

Gothel was once again the young woman that made men drool and act like horny animals whose only desire was to fill her with their mighty cocks. An act and gesture she very much appreciated, though it usually got much better when they put their dicks inside of her moist pussy.

Now she just needed to get back home and get knocked up once more for truly the pleasure of giving birth to children was something she had become addicted to even if she didn't bother to raise the annoying brats. So she just either dumped them with their fathers or just gave them to women who desired them.

But Gothel was brought out of her thoughts as a deep male voice began to speak. "Again, you return here to use the magic of the Sundrop Flower." Gothel spun around and drew the dagger that she kept in her basket, in case she needed to defend herself.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Gothel shouted and asked as her eyes scanned the edge of the forest, looking for whoever was talking. But her eyes could not find the source of the voice, even with the help of the moon's light, which illuminated the night.

But the voice did not respond to her words as it continued to talk. The first time you found it, and as a reward, I allowed you to use it. Many seasons passed before you returned as an elderly woman, and I abided your use of it as the price of having kept it secret. Now you return . . . again . . . using the magic for a third time. You have lived three lifetimes, and it is still not enough for you!?" He asked and shouted at Gothel, but she could still not see him.

"How? How can you know that?" Gothel asked as she kept the knife close to her body.

"Because like I said, I have been watching you, woman. Now tell me? Why do you think you the right to use that flower?" He asked in a growling voice.

And Gothel felt her anger rise at the statement. "Because it is mine, I found it, I discovered its secret power no one else!" She shouted. The flower was hers and none else's. That was why she could use it. It was for that singular fact alone.

But then the male reputed her words, and they quickly got into a heated debate, with Gothel continuously defending her right to the flower while the male just continued to tear down her words and turn them back on her. And that continued on for a bit until Gothel finally hit her limits as she realized the hidden man was just seeking entertainment out of her words and frustrations.

And. Gothel. Would. Not. Stand. For. That!

"Enough!" She shouted at the man hidden in the forest's mouth. "I said enough! I have had it with the talking. I do not take kindly to being mocked and looked down upon, that I will not stand for!" Gothel declared as she continued to wave around her dagger threateningly. "Show yourself and face me, you coward! Or are you too scared to face a feeble woman?" Gothel tauntingly asked.

"Well, if that is what you wish," The man said in response.

_Finally! _Gothel shouted in her own mind as the man revealed himself, but her mind quickly froze, and her throat dried as she saw what she had been talking to.

A dragon.

A large bipedal dragon that was at the very least four times taller than Gothel herself, as tall as some of the larger houses she had seen over the two-hundred and forty years of life she had lived. And he possessed scales as green as emeralds and shined like gemstones to in the light of the moon. And of course, there were the fangs and claws that could easily end her life at any time alongside the long tail that moved back and forth on the ground.

And it lowered its head down to face hers, and it no he spoke again. "If you wish to harm me, you should bring something sharper than that dagger you're carrying if you wish to pierce my scales?"

And that was when Gothel dropped the small weapon and collapsed onto the ground. She had not expected this, not in the years she had lived had she expected to run into a dragon. She knew of the creature, of course, but they were reclusive and no longer interacted with humans as they once did. They had seemingly grown tired of tormenting humans and left to do other things.

With this one apparently having decided to become the guardian of the Sundrop Flower. Gothel had expected another human who had also been using the flower to keep himself you, not an immortal dragon that got more powerful with age.

"Wha, what do you want with me?" Gothel asked fearfully as she knew that if she made the dragon any madder, she would die and up as his lunch.

"Ah, where did all of your bravado go, woman?" He asked as his head got closer to Gothel, and she swallowed a lump of spit as she felt his nostrils blow air on her face, that was now wet as her entire body was now cold sweating from the fear she was feeling. "Before you were threatening me, but now that you've seen my form, your nothing but meek and fearful. Do I scare you that much woman?" He asked with a sinister undertone.

"Yes," Gothel quickly replied.

"I see, you asked what I wanted from you, and I will tell you, but first little human woman addicted to the power of the Sundrop Flower. You must tell me your name? What is it? I wish to know it?" He asked.

And Gothel swallowed her building fear as she answered. "Gothel, my name is Gothel, though people tend to call me Mother Gothel," She responded, telling him the nickname she had garnered thanks to the fact people knew about all the children she had given birth to satiate her lustful needs.

"Gothel? I see that it is very much a name that fits you. My name is Oberon, the guardian of the Sundrop flower," The dragon finally introduced himself. "And as to what I want from you well," Oberon spoke, upping the suspense of the situation to make Gothel feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. "I can not leave the flower unattended, and so because of that, I have not been with a dragoness for a very long time. So I want you Gothel to provide me with the release that I desire," Oberon stated his desire for her flesh but not in a way that Gothel had anticipated.

No, she had expected him to want to eat her. "You want me to sleep with you?" She asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, is that so difficult to believe? I am male with desires that need to be satisfied," Oberon spoke.

"And what would happen if I said no?" Gothel asked as she looked up at Oberon, and he responded by turning around and breathed out of a green gas that floated towards the green gas and the trees at the edge of the forest.

And Gothel watched as all plant life immediately died as it came in contact with the sickly green gas that Oberon had breathed out and did so for a few seconds before it dissipated. And she quickly realized that was her fate if she denied Oberon his desires.

And then he turned his head back around Oberon saw that Gothel was in the middle of removing all of the clothes that covered up her curvy body. And he remembered why he loved using humans for sexual relief as he could just pick them up with his hand and use them as a toy. A memory surfaced of being surrounded by human females pressing their soft breasts against his scales as they offered up their bodies in exchange for him blessing their village.

It was a good memory, and now he was going to use Gothel like the toy she was, she was going to be offering up her body in exchange for living at the continued usage of the Sundrop Flower.

_Which was only fair, was it not? _Oberon asked himself, and he chuckled internally.

Oberon smiled as he saw Gothel now present her naked body to him.

Gothel's face was aflame as Oberon's eyes looked over her body. She had been naked before hundreds of men, but she had always been in control of the situation. But here and now, it was Oberon who dictated everything. He was the one in control of her now, Gothel was not controlling him.

She let out a deep moan as Oberon's thick and long serpentine tongue began to lick her body. As if to taste her before he 'ate' her. "AH!" She moaned again as his tongue began to molest her large breasts, which had nursed many children. They were a pair of heavy bosoms that even now produced milk. Which Oberon lovingly lapped up with his tongue like a cat would. And when he was finished with her breasts, Gothel felt like they had become even more sensitive than before as they now stood fully erect and was now leaking her milk constantly. Like they tended to when men played with long enough like a dam had been broken inside of her baby feeders.

Oberon finished of his tongue bath of Gothel via giving her engorge pussylips a nice long lick with his tongue, the appendage also being pressed against her clit. Causing Gothel to have her first orgasm of the night.

"My how many time must you have spread your legs to other men to be brought to the edge of pleasure so easily?" Oberon asked, and Gothel just glared in response to the statement, but she did not speak up against him. "Still, defiant? Well, we're going to change that attitude. For soon enough, you will only be capable of screaming my name in orgasmic pleasure. And I also must say Mother Gothel is an appropriate nickname. For your breasts leak milk like they are the udders of a cow. But is a delightful none the less," Oberon said as he released his erection into the world. "Ah, that is better; it was getting a bit tight," He said as he sat down on the ground so that he could grab Gothel's body and then move her up and down his draconic length.

Gothe's eyes went wide as she saw the full size of the cock that Oberon possessed, and if she eyed it right, it was almost as tall as her and almost as thick as her entire body. It was a monster of a cock, one that should not be inserted into a human body at all.

And Gothel would know she was experienced with the large cocks that animals could possess, as forty years ago she had fucked a horse, and it had been a painful experience. And she knew that if that got inserted into her, she would die. But Oberon did seemingly not care as he lifted up her body with his right hand and pressed her gushing cunt up against the pre-cum spilling dragon cock that looked much smoother than a human one.

"That, that is not going to fit," Gothel said as she could feel the pre-cum flow into her love tunnel.

"You think so?" He asked as he began to press her down on his cock, and she orgasmed as he felt the tip slip past the folds of her pussy. "You have given birth to many children, and you just used the power of the Sundrop Flower. Which means your body right now is very malleable," Oberon spoke as he began to assault Gothel's milk leaking breasts. Which distracted Gothel enough from the fact that more and more dragon cock entered her cunt, which was quickly filled to the brim with Oberon's meat. But that didn't mean he was done yet as he pushed past her internal lips and entered her babymaking chamber. And suddenly, two of the four feet that Oberon had filled her Gothel all the way up, and she couldn't contain anymore even with the Sundrop Flower affecting her.

Gothel screamed and moaned as her body and mind was rocketed by the greatest orgasm that she had ever had in her three lifetimes. And that was when Oberon began to truly use Gothel like the tool she now was for him. As he began to move her body up and down his shaft. The two of them moaned together as Gothel was filled to the breaking point with dragon cock, and Oberon groaned as her body was tighter than any human woman he had fucked before.

And because of that, Gothel got Oberon to orgasm in record time, and for that effort, her womb was inflated by a seemingly endless supply of dragon cum. Which caused her to cum again and again over and over in rapid successions. And the flood of cum spilled out of the side of her stretched out pussy lips.

Which was enough to knock the thrice live woman out due to the orgasmic bliss that she was feeling. Gothel moaned like a cheap brothel whore as her cunt continued to clench around Oberon's meaty length as his erection was not going down as he walked towards a certain tree in the forest.

A fruit tree that too Oberon's knowledge would give Gothel all the energy she needed to fuck even more. And become more addicted to his cock, and in return the Sundrop Flower as she would now have to give her body to him if she wished to use it more.

The bipedal dragon breathed on it, though unlike before, it did not die, but instead, it began to bear fruit even out of season.

Oberon poked Gothel's head and woke the slutty woman up. "Huh? Wha?" She asked though she quickly remembered her current predicament.

"Eat," Oberon ordered, and he gave her the fruit which Gothel ate while she was still impaled upon Oberon's cock. And as she did, her legs unconsciously began to stroke the shaft that filled her. So that it might fill her womb up with even more cum.

And Oberon smiled as he watched her. _Yes, Gothel, you will understand what I have to offer you. _


	69. Devil(Dragon) of the Shield - 1

Devil(Dragon) of the Shield[Waifu Catalog Shield Hero Challenge] – Chapter 1

Also a bit of warning this is a bit of a dark chapter so be warned it contains rape.

Xxx

"Do I have the ability to say no?" I asked the man that was sitting before me, and while he was a man, he was most definitely not a human.

He was a salesman.

And his name was Bob

A salesman that worked for a Multiversal or rather Omniversal company made by ROBs that dealt in the trading, cloning, and enslavement of various women and R63 men from various universes and provided them to a various individual to have fun with.

Ín the form of their ultimate product that being the Waifu Catalog.

And I would probably soon be a customer of theirs.

"You can, but if you do say no, you will be reincarnated immediately, or you can sign here and continue living while also being surrounded by women who will eventually love you and do everything you say. And you can be a dragon," Bob said as he pushed the contract towards me. "And who doesn't want to be a dragon?"

"You make a compelling argument," I said in response as I took the contract. "But does it have to be this challenge thing? Can't I just get the vanilla version?" I asked as I looked down at the contract that said that I would be undertaking the Shield Hero challenge.

"No, this is the option that I being given, cause that is the stuff the higher-ups want to see as not many have chosen challenges," Bob said back as he pushed up his glasses.

"Okay, for who am I to argue with near-omnipotent beings and what entertainment they want to see?" I asked with a sigh. "Though I do have a few questions besides the things already written here. Are there other rules?" I asked as I expected them to keep something out of the rules to get extra suffering from me.

"The paper is a bit outdated, but you can not buy extra powers such as Stands and other Magic; your only tool will be Legendary Shield, which we will modify a bit," Bob explained, not saying what kind of modifications they would do to the shield. "You can get any disadvantages for more points. And to put extra emphasis on the whole Slave Master thing, you can only get points when you sell them, not when you capture them. So we can put in a bit more Economy in the R34 Economy we're doing here."

And I just nodded my head in understanding. "So do I buy my perks and binding options here or after you have shoved, my soul, into Naofumi's body?"

"You can do it now, and due to being a challenge and the restriction placed on you and your Waifus, you will have 1200 points to use and not 955 you get from choosing Shield Hero the vanilla way. So just sign, and you will be given the tablet to make your initial purchases of perks and abilities but no Waifu's that must be done in the universe," Bob finished.

"Guess that is fair," I said as I picked up a pen and signed the contract, and soon after, I was given the tablet.

[spoiler= Waifu Catalog Shield Hero Challenge Build]

**Base World: **Rising of the Shield Hero

**Intensity: **8

**Points: **955 1200

**Origin: **Substitute - Naofumi Iwatani(Free)

**Binding: **Volcanic Shroud(-200)

**Lures: **Sticky Fingers(-5), Fairy Feast(Free)

**Heritages: **Dragon Heart[Fire](-100), Dragon Scale(-100), Dragon Aura(-200)

**Talents and Defenses: **Everlasting Talent(0), Body Talent(0), Wild Talent(0), Soul Talent(0), Body Defence(0), Wild Defence(0), Martial Talent(-5), Mind Defence(-15), Soul Defense(-15), Trace Defense(-15), Destiny Defence(-15),

**Perks: **Sexual Calibration(-2), Fertility Calibration(-2), Sweet Home(-20), All Roads Lead to Home(-10), Rainbow Bridge(-30), The Big House(-30), Life's A Beach(-10), Warranty Plan(-200).

_Remaining Points: 226_

[/spoiler]

"Huh, within the expected range," Bob said as he looked down at my build. "Now how a good trip Mr. Viking or should it be Mrs. Naofumi?"

"What did you just say?" I asked, but her Bob didn't answer he just snapped his fingers and my vision went dark.

Xxx

"_Why are you doing this?" Raphtalia asked once more, as the men that had drugged and captured both her and Master Naofumi threw them out of the wagon that they had been carrying them and onto the hard ground. _

_Tears ran down while her Master and Savior just glared at the two men that had bound and captured them. For all this had been her fault, if her sword hadn't broken, they wouldn't have been in this situation. Cause to get a new one, they had to go back to the capital of Melromarc to get her a new sword from that kind Blacksmith, who been nice to forge her brand new one. But when it had been done, it had been late, and so they needed to rent a room at an inn and stay the night. And it had been there they had drugged and captured. _

_And now they were out in the middle of nowhere in front of a cave entrance and at the complete mercy of the two men that had taken them there. _

_Raphtalia had woken up before Master Naofumi had as the drug had only been half as effective on her due to her Demi-Human nature. And so she had begged them to let them go, asked them why they were doing this. But they had given no response, and Raphtalia continued to fear that she would become a mistreated slave, though this time alongside her Master. _

_A bit later, Master Naofumi had awakened, but he had stayed mostly quiet, with Raphtalia thinking that he must be planning something. _

"_You want to know, dear?" One of them asked, finally responding to Raphtalia, and he was a fat black-haired man that smiled the same way that __**man **__did. _

"_Yes, why?" Raphtalia cried; she just wanted to know. _

"_it's quite simple, really it's because of the Shield Hero here, he raped a woman," He told her with smiling teeth. And Raphtalia scowled at the slander, she had heard the talks, and she did not believe them at all. They were all just trying to destroy Master Naofumi's good character, despite his rough edges. Raphtalia had quickly learned that had her Master and Savior, the Shield Hero was a good person stuck in a very bad situation just like she had been, before he had saved her. So hearing them say such things just made Raphtalia angry. "But he wasn't punished for it at all. So we thought we should do it. The idea came to us when we saw you at the inn." _

"_When do it, roll out your punishment just on me, there is no need to involve my property," Naofumi spoke, and Raphtalia knew what he was doing. He was trying to save her again, just like he had done with the dog in the mines. _

"_Nah, we think its better if you suffer together," The other man spoke as he reached into his pouch and withdrew a vial from it. _

"_A potion?" Master Naofumi asked, and Raphtalia thought the same. _

"_Correct this is something that my family developed years ago to punish rapists like yourself, to make them suffer more before they are executed. But it never got implemented, the Queen at the time thought it was too vile to use, so we have just kept it in storage. Though with it being over a hundred years old I don't know if it is going to work right, well nothing ventured nothing gained," He said as he uncorked the veil and the other one grabbed Master Naofumi and tore off the clothes he had been wearing leaving him entirely naked as the man held him up and forced his mouth open. _

_And Raphtalia blushed as she was granted a full view of Master Naofumi's above average equipment._

"_Gotta make sure that we see it take full effect," The fat man said as he forced the potion into Mast Naofumi's mouth and then down his throat. _

"_Gargh," He gagged as he tried to force it back up, but a second later, Master Naofumi let out a groan, and Raphtalia watched unable to remove her sight from her Master as he began to __**change. **_

"_Master Naofumi!" She shouted in panic as he transformed before her eyes. _

_Rapthailia watched as his waist got slimmer as his hips and butt started to expand, his lower half gaining curves as the thigs got thicker as well. Up top, Raphtalia watched Naofumi's features getting softer, arms going slimmer as his black hair got longer. And second, by the second, Raphtalia watched as her Master got more and female looking. And she swallowed her spit as his pecks expanded growing outward and becoming large and round. Yes, her Master had just grown the biggest breasts that she had ever seen, which were capped with hard and large nipples that were slowly being swallowed by the expanding breastflesh. _

_And between Naofumi's legs, Raphtalia saw her Master's large cock shrink in size until what was left was a clit attached to a swollen looking pussy that was sopping with arousal. _

"_Well, it seems that you Master Demi-Human has become a Mistress," The men laughed as they stared down at the now female Shield Hero. "And what a looker she is one would almost think she was a cow Demi-Human with udders like these," He mocked Naofumi as he grabbed hold of one of her breasts and gave them a good squeeze causing her to moan in response. _

"_Huh, you know it would be a shame to have them go first on such a fine piece of ass," The one that was still holding onto Master Naofumi's body pulled down his pants and thrusted his erect penis into her mouth and began to thrust it in and out. _

_And the other man did the same, and a second later, they had moved shifted her body around so that he could eagerly thrust is cock into Naofumi's virgin pussy. _

_And so Raphtalia watched on in horror as her savior was raped before her eyes, and what made it worse she could feel herself getting turned by them filling Master Naofumi's holes up with thick blasts of cum that overflowed her holes. _

_And Naofumi could only unwantedly moan in response as her new female body was very sensitive and so it clenched easily around the cock that was stirring up her insides. And the potion was also acting as an aphrodisiac due to its, and so Naofumi's mind was clouded by severe lust._

_And after what felt like an eternity, they finally stopped raping her savior, though they had left her a blissed-out mess that had her ass up in the air, and cum leaking out of her pussy. _

_And after having done so, the two men just left on their wagon, leaving them all alone in the wilderness. "Master Naofumi?" Rapthalia said as she tried to move her body closer to her savior's to see if she was conscious as the sun started to set. _

_But she stopped as she heard the sound of something walking and hitting stone. She turned her head towards the mouth of the cave, and her expression went from deep sadness to fear as she saw what, walked out. _

_Goblins and Ogres and they looked at the two defenseless women with wide grins as they approached them. _

_And Raphtalia could only scream as the Goblins and Ogres assaulted the two of them, she watched as Master Naofumi was raped once again. And she was violated as well, her virginity taken as her clothes were ripped off her body. Their disgusting green cocks entering her orifices and filling them with their aphrodisiac filled cum. _

_And so Raphtalia cried as she was dragged into the cave alongside her transformed savior to become broodmothers for Goblin and Ogre children. _

"Ahh!" Raphtalia screamed as she was awoken from her nightmare though it was quickly replaced by moans as a goblin thrusted its cock into her cream filled and pregnant pussy.

_What batch is this, and long has it been? _Raphtlaia asked herself as she looked down at her stomach bulging with young Goblins that were waiting to be born, which when could violate her as well as the ones she had given birth to previously had done. She truly lost all sense of time, she didn't know if a week or even a month had passed. Maybe only two days had gone by. The Goblin and Ogre cock fucking her constantly had been a little too much for her.

And on the other side of the room, she watched the same thing happen to her savior, her Master Naofumi. Who was currently moaning as her water broke and a Goblin began to crawl out of her pussy and after I had left attach itself to her now even larger milk leaking breasts, with another one quickly showing its cock into the drenched hole to put another one in her?

And soon after the same happened to Raphtalia, she felt her water break, and she moaned in response to the pleasure as her Goblin offspring left her violated womb while her own breasts spilled milk onto her deflating stomach.

But beneath all of the aphrodisiac induced lust and pleasure, Raphtalia's true emotions were active, and they were burning because all she was feeling was hate and rage. Hate and rage towards the world and those that had enabled this situation. Hate towards the men that had captured and transformed Master Naofumi into a woman and then violated her. Anger towards those did not help Master Naofumi when she had needed it and believed the lies. Rage towards the one that had accused the Shield Hero of the crime that had been inflicted upon her.

Yes, hate and rage-filled Raphtalia's entire being. With only one person was spared of that hate, and it was her beloved Master, the one that had saved her, the one that had healed her and made her able to fight.

Not that her skills had mattered when it had come down to it as she was still bound by the chains that those two had put on her.

Raphtalia stared at her Master and tried to smile through the unwanted pleasure of having her pussy fucked, and breasts drained of milk by the disgusting creature that was also thrusting its newly born cock in between her breasts coating them in its semen.

But as she locked eyes with her heroes, she saw a change in them. In an instant, she saw the aphrodisiacs induced lust disappear as her green eyes became a smoldering orange color.

And Raphtalia immediately knew which emotion they were filled with.

Wrath.

Pure unadulterated wrath.

And at that moment, Rapthalia knew that a Devil had been born, one that would destroy this world. And it was an act she would very support her, Mast- no her Mistress in.

Cause deep inside, Raphtalia knew that Naofumi would never return to who she was.

And so, Raphtalia watched with a smile as her Mistress roared like the majestic dragon she was becoming, and she could only _grin _as the Goblins and Ogres were slaughtered as she lost consciousness.

Xxx

My scalie claws ran through Raphtalia's long hair as her sleeping head pressed against my large bust as we sat beneath a large tree as we bathed in the fresh air and smell of nature for the first time in three days.

Yes, three days that had been the amount of time that we had been violated and by the Goblins and Ogres in the cave. I knew because the countdown on my status screen had gone from seven days to four until the Wave hit. And at that thought, I felt my anger and rage swell up boosted by the Shield of Wrath that I currently had equipped, but I managed to force it down as I didn't want to wake up Raphtalia as she deserved to sleep.

"Should have known they would fuck with me, must have gotten a good chunk of entertainment out I-old me getting genderbend, raped and then freaking Goblin Slayered. That just shows what happens when you deal with ROBs," I said to myself as Raphtalia pressed her naked body against my own, seemingly sensing my distress and anger. "You're way too good for me," I said as I gave the violated girl a kiss on the head. And I was sure the image of her being violated by those creatures would never leave my mind, as that had been the first thing my new self had seen when I had awoken when the minds of Naofumi and Anders had finished fusing together the process having started then genderbending potion had been forced down Old Naofumi's throat. Which meant my current female state was my defeat state, and that could not be changed. Though when I had become a dragon, I had recovered my dick. Which just made me a futa.

Though that just further separated me from my two previous fully male self, which cemented me as my own person. A new identity born of Naofumi Iwatani and Anders S. Viking. Which meany that I was now Naofumi Anders…

_Yeah, that is a terrible name. Maybe I should just stick with NAOFUMI?... Eh, I thoughts for later. _I thought as I looked down at the Legendary Shield and I changed it to the Smart Shield, the one that had been unlocked by the Company which basically added a Waifu Catalog option to my status screen, along with the World Access menu which was connected to the Rainbow Bridge in the Sweet Home. Which I had purchased because, fuck medieval commodities. Cause I had been missing the fuck out of running water and proper toilet paper. Had been a bit surprised that they actually had that here, but it was bad, bad stuff.

And also a prober bed, and speaking of beds, I should put Raphtalia in one, for as nice as the night time weather was, it was terrible to sleep in.

I opened up the portal to the Sweet Home, and I picked up Raphtalia in a bridal carry, and we went through the hole in reality that quickly closed behind us, though I had to walk a bit further as too not have a bit of my new tail get removed by it closing.

"Ah, air-conditioning," I said in relief as I stood in the Portal Room of the Sweet Home, which also functioned as a garage.

I walked through a door on the left hoping that was the one that led into the mansion proper, and as advertised, it looked exactly like the Razor House just must larger with it being 1000square kilometers in size though I guessed some rooms like workshops, gyms were larger on the inside. Though if I desired it, I could modify the place.

But I didn't think I would as I liked the rich guy look.

Though all of that didn't matter right now, now I just need to put Raphtalia in a bed and then figure out what to do as lots of hate, anger, wrath was shimmering in my heart.

Though I got my wish as I found a bedroom that had a nice view of the ocean that was contained within our little pocket universe. Which I could expand if I wanted, which probably would do at some point.

Though as I laid Raphtalia down on the bed and I scowled as I noticed that her stomach was slightly bigger than before. And the wrath in my chest became stronger as the image that I had awoken to flashed before my eyes, and I focused on the little creature thrusting its cock into my Raphtalia's pussy. It seemed that it had tried to get its last laugh in by having Raphtalia birth its offspring.

And I immediately wanted to go back to that cave and burn it even harder than I already had, just to make sure they were all burning in the Shield of Wrath's Hellfire boosted by my own Fire element.

_Fuck those ROBs, fuck Bob, fuck Trash, fuck Bitch, fuck the three stooges, fuck those two fat bastards. Just fuck that entire shitty world. _I thought in anger as my fangs grinded against each other, and I could feel my form growing as I began to change in into my draconic form, my tail swishing around. _I should just have said no, and then I, when Raphtalia would not have had this happen to her. _I thought, and at that, I began to calm down again. For there was no way to go back now, I just had to live with my decision that had resulted in the violation of Raphtalia and my old self.

_But seriously fuck that world. _I thought as it was just a fucking trash heap of a place filled to the brim with hate and racism on all sides. With very few things having any worth at all, a few of them being, of course, Raphtalia and Filo alongside Melty and the Queen. Also, Fitoria couldn't forget about the loli queen herself. But outside of those, the entire place was just the worst, and it wasn't made any better by the one who caused the Wave and reincarnated all those as assholes who may or may not be not best Greek Witch. _So if they want a Shield Devil, they are all going to get one. _

Though all of that didn't matter, right now, I needed to make sure that the Goblin in her womb didn't desecrate it any further. And I had the perfect option for that.

I changed shields once more.

_Brain Washing Shield 3 - Mastered_

_Rank: SSR_

_Level: Max_

_Reinforcement: 10/10_

_Active Effect: User can bind others using the Volcanic Shroud._

Which binding I wanted to use had been a bit troublesome to decide, I had initially wanted to go with Tempest Choker as I had believed that the Shroud's Tier Boosting would not have worked due the Level 1 penalty and just the general game mechanics of this world. But I had been mistaken as within this challenge the Shroud didn't boost tiers but rather served as a general stat multiplier that got more effect the more stats one had. And the other things I granted were also nice, like the automatic generation of clothes and armor and also the construction creation, so now Raphtalia could make any sword she desired.

And so the Shroud's tentacles emerged the shield and made their way towards Raphtalia's sleeping, and they were guided by the effects of my newly acquired Sticky Fingers Skill that would bring my little Tanuki maximum. Yeah, I knew she was a Raccoon Demi-Human, but I didn't care; she was a Tanuki in my mind.

Raphtalia moaned as one thin tentacle spread her pussy lips and quickly travel up her love tunnel and entered her womb it killed the Goblin. Another one went into her as all others began to cocoon her body as one went into her mouth. And what made it a little bit difficult was that I had to exert a bit of effort to not have my brand new cock not go erect. As I didn't want to spring one after what had just happened to her.

So I just watched as Raphtalia moaned as she was infused with a piece of my soul and gained the benefits of all my Talents and Defenses alongside ensuring her physical immortality due to the effects of Warranty Plan. And I also cleaned her body of any dirt and cum that had been cling to her skin.

It all culminating in Raphtalia orgasming around the now much thicker tentacle that was inside of her pussy. And that was signal that they were done with the job. And I also got a pop notice telling me the Slave Master Shield series had just been unlocked.

I retracted them from Raphtalia's body, and I smiled as I saw that baby bump was gone. Which meant that she was now capable of carrying _my _children.

And that was now literal Lizard brain speaking up.

"And now to deal with my own problem," I said as I looked down at my very pregnant stomach that had grown tremendously over the last few minutes. As while I was coming to a Goblin had been spewing its disgusting drugged filled cum into my cunt.

And my new dragon body apparently had an adjustable pregnancy period, and it was currently set to extreme speeds making the normally only six-hour-long Goblin pregnancy not even last an hour.

"Should probably go to a bathroom for this," I said as I held my pregnant stomach wishing to get rid of this disgusting spawn as fast as possible.

I walked out of Raphtalia's room and towards a bathroom as my milk leaking breasts bounced around, and my pussy was leaking juices down my legs as I felt myself getting more and more aroused as my body could seemingly sense that my water was about to break.

Though thankfully, there was a bathroom right next to the bedroom, so I only had to take a few steps before my scaled feet touched the porcelain tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Let's see what the full changes are," I said to myself as I stood in front of the full-body mirror that was present. And I had to admit I looked pretty fucking hot and sexy. Though the Goblin made belly kinda ruined the look. I would have felt much better if it had been Raphtalia's baby that was currently inside of me.

And now the image of Raphtalia stroking her medium-sized dick that had Tanuki sized attached to it filled my mind, and my face went red. And that was limit for my control over my cock as it got fully erect and surged out of its internal sheath, and pressed against my round stomach, unable to be enveloped by my large tits. And it was a fantastic new cock I had to admit. Though while it looked like a horse's cock that with the medial ring and the flared head. It still had that draconic look to it as it wasn't spotted, and had two side knots. And was fully crimson in color. And below swung my amazing sack of testicles that had followed out of my body.

I had no idea how it worked or was physically possible, but I just chalked it up to dragon biology and magic.

And being lifted a bit by my seriously preggers stomach, were my soft marshmallow boobs with a size that at the very least matched what Hentai Tsunade and Tifa usually sported. The areola was dark brown and covered most of my tit's front surface. And my nipple was equally brown and the size of my thump when they were erect, and when unerect, they would be swallowed by breasts. Inverted nippled baby, I've got them.

Yeah, I had a proper milf body, especially when one looked at my wide hips and big butt that could wobble when I walked. But also incredibly firm to the touch.

My hair was also much longer now going down to my shoulders, and it felt as smooth as silk, making me think I had now gotten the perfect fair as it was not to thick or thin and did not seem to get tangled up.

And then there was my name non-human features that stood out like a sore thumb, and could not be wished away despite my best efforts. I could not move the slider further down from where it currently was.

First of all, were the silvery horns that were extending from my skull and through my hair, next of where the fangs that now filled my mouth, which looked ready to render flesh into pieces.

Next up were my new claws having replaced my hands and fingers, silvery scales covered most of my arms and legs, going up to my knees and elbows. And from fat behind hung tail silver in color as well. Yeah, I was basically a Demi-Human now, which meant that I would be discriminated against even harder than usual until Miss Queeny returned home after having prevented an all-out war from happening. At least the other Demi-Humans and Shieldfriden would love me even more.

"One should all ways look on the bright side of things… Yeah, not feeling argh," I said, but I was prevented from finishing as I felt my water break, and I fell onto my huge but as water and juices gushed from my pussy as my body began to convulse. As I could feel what was inside of my womb being forced down my love tunnel.

"Ahh," I moaned as I came spewing from my huge bitch breaking draconic horse cock. The thick white cream splattering against the mirror as I felt something get past my pussy lips. It certainly wasn't a baby, Goblin. And then again, and again I felt objects traveling down my pussy and being squeezed out by my clenching walls as I licked at my cumming cock as milk spilled from my breasts.

And I sat there on the floor in a period of time that felt forever as a dozen or so objects left my womb and pussy, and then the final one exited I saw that my stomach was flat once again. And I also saw sitting between my legs covered in the cum that my hybrid cock had spewed out.

"Eggs," I simply said as I looked at two dozen or so scaley green eggs. "Right dragon, and those probably contain Goblins." I stared at them for another minute before I stood up and then promptly incinerated them a stream of flames that instinctually left my mouth. "And now I don't have to think about that ever again." A scowl on my face as I stared in disgust at the scorched spot. "Which I now have to clean, well, that is a problem for future Naofumi," I said as I left the bathroom after cleaning myself and returned to Raphtalia's room.

I had my dick and balls return to their internal sheath as I joined my girl under the silk sheets that felt so comfortable against my naked body. And afterward, I felt quickly asleep as I hugged her body, pressing my huge boobs against her back.

Xxx

Raphtalia groaned as she felt herself wake up she removed the sleep dust from her eyes as she sat up in… the… bed…

At that, Raphtalia's eyes fully opened up, and she almost threw up as she remembered what had happened. The violation that they both had suffered the forced pregnancies at the hands of Goblins and Ogres. The smoldering eyes of her Mistress as she became a _beautiful dragon. _

"Mistress!" Raphtalia shouted in a panicked tone of voice as she removed the bedsheets and then immediately fell out of the bed and onto the floor. "Au," She complained in pain as she tried to recover and stand back up. Because that didn't matter right now, she needed to find her Mistress to make sure she was okay.

Though before she could get any further the door in whatever room, she had been sleeping opened in walked her Mistress Naofumi, her savior with a tray in hand stacked with food.

And even though she wanted to move, Raphtalia's body did not obey her. No, she just stood still and stared at her, yes her, a woman, not a he, not a man. Naofumi was still very much a female and not male. Her mix of tight crimson, orange, and black clothes easily highlighted that fact.

"Raphtalia, you're awake, thank goodness," She said with a smile, the usual grumpy tone utterly gone as she sat down the tray of food and hugged her.

_Mistress Naofumi, is hugging me, the Shield Hero is hugging me! _Rapthalia mentally screamed as this was something she had never done before when she had been a man. _And her breasts are pressing into mine! _Raphtalia mentally screamed, and she felt her face flush, and at the same time, something new down below stirred for the very first time reacting to all the blood circulating about and her current emotions.

"Mistress!" Raphtalia simply cried into her savior's neck as her emotions overflowed and did the only thing she could do.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay Raphtalia it's okay we are safe now, you're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you here," Mistress said comfort as she patted Raphtalia's back. Though she suddenly began to talk in a much more embarrassed tone of voice. "And I guess that is what happened to that mass."

"Huh?" She asked very confused about what her Mistress was talking about, though that was when Raphtalia became aware of something heavy that was attached to her down below. Raphtalia looked downwards as she saw a penis, a fully erect penis that was pressing it's leaking head against her Mistress' thigh. A penis that was attached to her crotch and below it, she saw a large pair of testicles.

And Raphtalia just stared at it as she kept holding onto Naofumi's body as she decided on her reaction to what she was seeing. But nothing was coming to her mind, so she just lifted her head up and stared at her Mistress. "Mistress Naofumi, what happened?" She asked as she felt her hard _cock _throb between her legs.

"Yeah, you definitely deserve an explanation," Mistress as she looked at her with a kind smile, seemingly not caring for the fact that Raphtalia now possessed the thing that had violated her. "Sit down on the bed and eat some breakfast before it gets cold; you can put the sheet over you.

And that was then Raphtalai finally realized how naked she really was at the moment, and her blush intensified.

But she listened to her to kind Mistress and sat down on the bed and at the delicious food that she had made for her within this strange home she had woken up in. The room just looked so strange to her; it was nothing like she had seen before, it even had a large window that showed the ocean.

And while they ate Mistress, Naofumi began to explain what had happened. That when they had forced her to drink that gender changing potion, so mighty Gods had decided to fuse her mind with another person from her world while also giving her a bunch of stuff to help save her world. Such as making her into a dragon, which explained the transformation she had seen. And why she now looked like a Demi-Human. The other being this private world they were currently in, which also gave them the ability to travel to another world like the one she had come from. Another thing had been something called a Shroud that could enslave others, which Mistress had used on her to heal her body and also eliminate the Goblin she had been impregnated with. Whose mass had been converted into the cock she now had, which made her blush as it was something that her Mistress had admitted she had desired for her to have.

And Rapthalia could also use a version of it, which allowed her to generate clothes, make weapons, and also fly. So that made it the best gift Raphtalia had ever received, she didn't care about the enslavement part as she had already belonged to Mistress Naofumi for along time. And she didn't really care about the whole mind-melding either for Master Naofumi was still Master Naofumi, her savior even if she was now her Mistress.

The last thing she had been given had been something called the Waifu Catalog, which allowed her Mistress to buy more female slaves that could help them fight the Waves.

"And that is everything," Naofumi finished as she drank the last of her milk, the tray of food now completely empty. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that Mistress Naofumi should buy another Slave one from that Catalog," She simply said, and she saw Naofumi blink at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we need more people in Mistress's party and with more people, the better we can watch out for each other. So, so that doesn't happen again," Raphtalia said with a quivering tone as her memories flashed inside of her mind. And for a second, she was back in that second hell that had been so much worse than the first one at the hands of that Nobel.

But as always, her Mistress was there to comfort her now; she was just more open about it. "It's okay, you're safe." She simply said, and that was enough for Raphtalia to regain control.

"And if you do that, you will be saving them form their cage just like you did me," Raphtalia said with a smile as she remembered when Naofumi was a Master and stood before her. It was one of her best memories. "And that is why I think you should buy as many as you can."

"I see, I do that then. Though what about you, Raphtalia, do you need assistance with your new thing?" Her Mistress asked, and she blushed as she still didn't know what to think about her new cock.

"I don't need help now. It's soft now," Raphtalia as she begged her new penis not to get erect.

"Now, before we buy a new party member, how about we get you used to using the Shroud?" She asked, and Raphtalia nodded her head in agreement that sounded like a very good idea.

Xxx

"Well, that was certainly quick, and I see you've chosen your old clothes?" I asked Raphtalia as I saw her standing in the red, orange, black version of her normal outfit. As the Volcanic Shroud's Streamlined Costume was free form mode, though, in exchange, the heavy costume was not. And it had to operate within a set color scheme. And it also nicely hid away her new male package, which she was still very embarrassed about.

"I did because it was the clothes you gave me, Mistress," Raphtalia said in response with a smile. "Are you going to buy a new slave now?" She asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and I have a good idea for the first one, we need an all-around magic-user, as that is something we severely lack," I said as I hovered over the buy button for one Aerith of the Cetra.

"That makes sense. I hope she is a nice girl?" Raphtalia wondered.

"She is one of the kindest," I said as I hit the button, and I spent 100 points leaving me with 126.

And in a flash of light, Aerith appeared on the ground, and as the Company promised, she was already Shrouded and bound to me. And it had taken the form of a choker around her neck while it was inactive.

And soon after, she woke up. "Where am I?" She asked as she sat up and immediately locked eyes with me. "You, you're the one that bought me?" She asked.

"Yes," I simply replied as I didn't really feel any guilt over what I had just done. Because I needed to survive, and honestly having loyal women lusting and hanging onto me like Raphtalia despite how I loved her. Just turned me on something fierce.

Though the reaction to my word was not something, I had expected. "Thank you, thank you," Aerith said as she launched herself at my body and hugged it. Continuing to thank me, and I was getting very confused.

This was going to require some questioning.


	70. Bondage Rey

Title: Bondage Ray

Fandom: Star Wars

Words: 3895

Summary: Based on the Fanfic, Scavenger Rey by handcuffgirl on Ao3. Rey returns to the Star Destroyer and finds a very different 'Interrogation Room' on the detention level.

Tags: Accidental BDSM, Sexual Torture, Orgasm Denial, masturbation.

Xxx

"Another day, another salvage run," Rey muttered as she boarded the Star Destroyer that she had been using as a source of money for the last few years. And so the young woman began her usual run through the place, picking up pieces of electronics and parts she had not picked up last time. As she had learned years ago, it was best not to pick one area cleaning of stuff, but to pace oneself and take a little from everywhere.

And so far, it had been a good thing as it allowed her to get food each and every day as she knew there would be some stuff for her to take if the day was particularly brutal.

Though two hours into her run, she came to a stop. "Should I go down there and see if there is more _stuff _like I found last time?" Rey asked herself as she stared at the elevator shaft that led directly down to the Detention Level of the Star Destroyer. As she remembered what she had experienced in the Interrogation Room, her face got flushed as her body shuddered as it remembered the pleasurable feeling of being bound by all those things and also left helpless on that rack for a few hours.

Rey felt a fire bloom inside of her as she thought about it, and after a few minutes of deliberation, she decided to go down there.

Rey attached her cable to the elevator shaft's roof and went down to the Detention Level, where all the prisoners used to be kept. And had probably managed to escape when the craft had crash either that, or they had all died when it happened. Though so far, she had not actually found any skeletons, which Rey considered to be lucky. As she did not like corpses of any kind.

Her feet touched the bottom, and she quickly left the shaft and began to walk the halls of the Detention Level. Though she did not enter the same interrogation room that she had entered the last time she had been here. No Rey kept on walking as if something was calling out to her, and she followed the 'voice' until she was standing in front of a door at the end of the hall she had walked down. She pressed the button the side, and the door opened up like the other one had done as there still seemed to be power running through this level for some reason.

Rey entered the interrogation room and saw that it looked similar but different from the other one as the place lit up. Like it was filled with various bindings and tools, but they looked a bit different, and they also gave off a different feeling compared to the collars and cuffs that filled the other interrogation room. Like they had a different purpose, one that was not meant to keep prisoners contained.

Of course, Rey couldn't really explain why she knew that, of course, it was like a gut feeling something she was just sure of. But one thing was certain, and that was that her feelings had never really been one wrong, so she never questioned that feeling. So Rey knew that this equipment would not put her in any danger, just like the stuff in the other interrogation room had not. And speaking of the stuff, it was time to put on some of the bindings and cuffs so that she could that good and pleasant stuff. That made her feel much better than just touching the place down bellow normally did.

Rey picked up some straps as they looked like they would fit the best around her legs, and she bound them tightly together, though not before she removed her clothes as something told her it would feel much better this was. And the effect was immediate as Rey could feel her body get even hotter than it already was, and looking down at her vagina, she could see that liquid that normally came when she touched the place start to leak out.

Though Rey wasn't done yet far from it, in fact, she continued to look through the things that were present on the wall where she had found the straps for her legs. Which was a bit difficult now that her legs were bound so tightly together. Rey could feel her thighs touching each other, and that was a sensation that was making her feel good and hot inside. The feel of the strap itself also made her vagina leak even more of that juicy stuff out.

Though after looking over the wall of stuff for a minute, Rey had found a pair of cuffs that could easily tie up her hands, and she had checked and saw that were a battery timer on them for half an hour before they unlocked by themselves, though if she wished to take them off quicker, there was a key nearby.

And Rey had also found something that could make getting bound up even more interesting than it had been the previous time had managed to bind herself though this time it was on purpose rather than an accident. And the thing Rey had found was a stick a very special stick that could vibrate when you pressed various buttons of it. And she had gotten the idea to use some of the other strips to bind it to her leg and press the tip of it against her nether hole so that it would be touched without actually being touched by her while she was bound up. Though it had taken a bit, she mad managed to make it so that I would take a bit before it started vibrating, and then begin to vibrate even harder as time passed until the battery for the cuffs ran out.

"Okay, here we go," Rey said as she locked the stick to her leg, the tip parting the soft lips of her vagina a little so that I could vibrate the most optimal way. And already, the juices from her vagina were already running down the vibrating object. "Ha, gotta move quickly," The desert girl said to herself as she took the cuffs and locked her hands behind back, and she was already starting to breathe heavily as she could not move her arms and hands at all. And Rey shuttered as she felt the cold steel against her flesh once again. It was a sensation she had not experienced since that day in the other interrogation room. But now she was going to experience even more extreme emotions and feelings than before.

At least that was what her gut feelings were telling Rey, though now she needed to see and experience if they were right.

"Six, five, four," Rey counted down verbally as she prepared herself for the vibrating stick to turn on, and perhaps she should shorten the name she had given the name to the object to just vibrator. "Three, two, one, zero." Rey finished, and an instant later, she felt the vibrator turn on.

"Ah! Too much, too much!" Rey screamed as she collapsed onto the floor as the vibrator, well vibrated inside of the lips of her vagina. And the sensation was just too much for Rey to handle her entire body bucked as she came violently as her inexperienced body could not handle the level of pleasure she was currently experiencing.

"Need to, need to take them off, need to remove it," Rey said in between the moans that left her mouth as she tried to get out of her current situation.

Try being the operative word as then she had collapsed. Rey had pulled a few objects down with her, and they hand tangled her up even more when she had been rolling on the ground writhing in ecstasy as the vibrator continued to make her body and mind explode with pleasure. And every time she, she came Rey's unknowing to her became even more sensitive, and so with it being more sensitive, she came more often and so being now totally unable to escape and move from her current position until the cuffs ran out of power. Rey was forced into a vicious cycle of orgasmic bliss as her vibrator continued to make her moan like some of the girls that went into those bothers near the edge of the city. She had thought about entering one of those as she had thought it was like what she had experienced in the interrogation room and was currently experiencing. But her gut feeling had told her no, that it was not a good idea, so she had stayed away from the area.

Though that didn't matter right now as Rey sounded just like them now, as the vibrator just continued to make her feel great. "Argh, fuck yeah more!" Rey moaned, wanting the vibrator to make her feel even better now that she had gotten used to the feeling ten minutes into the thirty-minute long period she had created for herself.

And those twenty minutes eventually passed, and then it did. Rey had almost been knocked out by the pleasure and feel good that the vibrator had managed to give her. Though then Rey had heard the sound of the cuffs unlocking, she had moved quickly and managed to take remove them from her hands, despite her body protesting the act. And then moved to violently remove and shut off the vibrator that had been destroying her vagina even if her leaking nether hole protested the act and clenched hard around the object and seemingly desired to get it deeper inside of itself. She had contemplated the act for a moment but had quickly stopped her hand from showing the object all the way into her vagina.

"That was something else," Rey muttered as she looked at the aftermath of the thirty minutes binding plus vibration session. "Wow, that is a lot of juice!" The young naked woman exclaimed in shock as she looked down between her legs and saw the large puddle of her vagina juice that she was just sitting in. "And what a hard smell it has." Ray noticed for the first time as with the amount that had seemingly been ejected out fo her, she could now clearly smell what the colorless liquid smell like, and in her mind, it smelled kinda like pee. And so because of that, she didn't move her hand down to satisfy a small curious part of her mind that wondered what it might taste like.

"And what is this thing?" Rey wondered as she saw the little pump that was attached to her vagina that she had not seen before in her life. Her hand went down to it, and she squeezed it with her fingers, and then she did. She moaned hard, and her vagina squirted? Once again and rather violently this time. Rey just looked in bewilderment at the small knob, and she vowed not to touch it again. As that reaction was way stronger than Rey would have liked. "Ah, where is my water? I am going to need some liquid if I am going to keep losing it if I am going to continue like this."

Rey, stood up, but she had to quickly support herself as her legs felt like jelly, and she had seemingly lost all feeling and sensation in them. "Going to need a place to relax for a bit," She said, and it seemed she was in luck as over in the corner was something that looked like a bed in her mind.

She wondered what such a thing was doing in an interrogation room, but she didn't question it as she needed to relax for a bit. Until she tried out the other things that were in the room like the chair that was over on the other side of the room.

And it seemed to be an entirely new thing that had just gotten installed before the Star Destroyer had been forced to crash land on the planet as the instruction manual still laid on the thing.

"Vacuum bed?" Rey questioningly asked as she picked up the manual for the object and read the name of the object. "What does it do?" She asked again as she continued to read the manual, and she learned that the name was a very apt description as it would essentially vacuum the area surrounding her, making Rey totally immobilized while it deprived her of all sensory feelings. Which in Rey's mind, sounded like a pretty exciting thing to try out. She read the instructions again to just make sure she had not missed anything, and so she picked up the battery pack that had not yet been put into the Vacuum Bed, and began to input the necessary instructions into the machine so that it fit her perfectly.

Though before she laid down on the thing, she would have to put on an object that had come with the Vacuum Bed. She didn't know what it exactly was, but the instruction manual had called it a latex cock mask, which she would need to wear to get the full experience of the Vacuum Bed.

Which Rey very much wanted to experience. She first tried it out to see if it was actually safe and to see if the thing actually fit her head. And then there was the cock, as the manual called, which would go into her mouth and filled it up while she laid on the bed. Though Rey didn't know why the manual called it a cock as the object was clearly modeled after a male penis.

"Maybe cock is just another word for penis?" Rey asked herself as she put the rubbery object into her mouth to see how far down it went and to see if it would prevent her from breathing through her nose. Thankfully it did not, Rey found herself fully capable of still taking air through her nose even with the large rubber cock filling it up. Which was a sensation that Rey found pleasant, though, with that sorted out, she could now actually lay down on the Vacuum Bed and experience the whole sensory deprivation thing.

Rey put on the mask fully and laid down the on the bed, and it activated soon after Rey had pulled the mask's lids over her eyes, making her see total darkness. And a few seconds after she had done that, Rey felt as if she was floating in a sea of pure darkness. Rey panicked for a bit and tried to move, but that didn't work. Her body didn't obey her, so it didn't move like she desired. This meant that until the Vacuum Bed ran out of power, Rey was basically trapped within her own body.

And she was absolutely loving every single minute of it. The feeling of powerlessness she was currently experiencing made her so hot inside, she felt like she was exploding. Though as she laid there, unable to sense anything outside of her body's insides. And it was actually starting to get comfortable for Rey as time continued to pass though how much she didn't really know as she had lost control of her own internal clock.

_Starting to get sleepy. _Rey thought as she felt her mind starting to blank out as she breathed through her nose. Yeah, she was going to fall asleep any moment, which felt like a strange prospect as she had thought her internal heat and the cock in her mouth would have kept her awake, but that didn't seem to be the case.

And so the young scavenger and developing bondage enthusiast fell asleep and stayed that way for some time. But she was woken up as the Vacuum Bed's battery died, and the sensory deprivation was ended. And because of that, she felt a ton of sensations hit her skin, and the onslaught of the stimulus was too much for Rey's body to handle and so she screamed around the rubber cock inside of her mouth as she vagina squirted rapidly once more.

"That was amazing," Rey said in wonder as she sat on the edge of the Vacuum Bed, the Latex Cock Mask in one hand while the other one touched her still sensitive vagina. But unlike with the vibrator, she did not feel exhausted, and her legs did not feel like jelly.

"Now for the chair and I call it for the day," Rey said to herself as she had been eyeing the thing the moment she had entered the room. And like with scavenging, she needed to pace herself. As it would be a waste to use everything the first day. Rey wanted to savor the various objects that were in the Fun Room as she now dubbed the interrogation room she was currently inside of.

Rey walked over to the chair and looked it over; it was the same with the other in that it had a limited supply of power so that it would only be active for a little bit and then release her. So there was no need to be afraid of being trapped by the chair for the rest of her life.

Though Rey did wonder what it could so to make her feel good like the others had done as she could only see that it had a pair of electromagnetic bindings for her wrists and legs. So she wondered if it would just feel like when she had been 'trapped' the other room.

"But as they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Rey said to herself as she sat down in the chair. And then she did the thing activated, and she was now 'trapped' and locked in place by the bindings. "Oh," Rey moaned in pleasant surprise as she squirmed in the thing.

"Where is the Rebel base?" A mechanical voice suddenly spoke, which caused Rey to look around in confusion.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"Where is the Rebel base?" The voice asked again, and Rey noticed that the voice was coming from the _chair _that she was sitting on.

"Are you the one talking?" Rey asked as she looked down between her legs and onto the metallic surface she was sitting that was cold against her naked butt.

"Where is the Rebel Base?" It asked again.

"I don't know," The young scavenger responded as she was getting kinda confused.

"Subject is refusing to answer, escalating to more extreme methods to extract information," The mechanical voice said cause what Rey didn't know was that this was an 'Interrogation Chair' meant to extract information from Rebels via sexual torture. Which she was about to experience.

Rey watched as from the arm wrists small clamps emerged that quickly latched onto her nipples, pulling on the slightly making the orphan girl moan in response to the slight amount of pain she was feeling.

"Where is the Rebel base?" The chair asked again, and Rey realized that every time that she denied the chair what it wanted, it would do more naughty things to her.

"You never get the info from me," She said with a smug tone of voice, and the chair responded by unleashing bindings from behind that quickly wrapped around her chest. Making her breasts stand out even more than before.

And so the chair asked again where the base was, and Rey taunted it by saying no. Though this time, Rey got something she did not expect.

Namely, two vibrators emerging from the chair. One going into Rey's vagina and the other one into her butthole.

"Ah!" She shouted in surprise as she felt the two objected move in and out of her two holes while they buzzed like the long stick had. "That, that shouldn't be in there," Rey moaned as she felt the vibrator in her butthole go crazy as it moved back and forth like it was a pump station.

And as the moved inside of her, Rey could feel another squirting was about to arrive, and she braced herself for it. But before it could happen, the two vibrators stopped, and before she could ask why they had stopped. She felt them, and the clamps on her nipples shocked her body. Stopping the squirting from happening.

That was when Rey realized she had bitten off more than she could chew with the chair as the vibrators began to pleasure her again, but as the squirting approached again. The chair shocked her once more, and so Rey was caught in a torturous cycle, and as she kept getting shocked, she started to beg the chair for mercy. But it did not listen to her words, it just kept asking about the Rebel Base a question she had no answer too.

And so Rey was left screaming in pain and pleasure until the chair's batteries finally were drained and she managed to escape from the very evil machine.

And Rey vowed to never touch the thing again as she put her clothes back on, and she left the Star Destroyer with the stuff she had scavenged her stomach growling all the way.

Xxx

A week had passed before Rey visited the Feel Good Room once again, unable to resist its allure.

Though this time, after having used the vibrator stick and Vacuum Bed, she did not use the Pain Chair as it did scare her a bit.

Instead, Rey but on a weird metallic thing that looked like her underwear, though the difference being it was made of metal, had a lock on it and that there were also two rubber cock on the inside that would go into her vagina and butthole if she put it on.

So nothing like her underwear at all.

But Rey did put it on, and she quickly came to like as it made her feel good by just walking around with the thing on, and it also made her squirt easily as some stuff pressed against her knob. And in addition to the metal underwear, she had also attached some clamps to her nipples like the chair had done. Though unlike the chair, these did not shock her though they did have some metal balls attached to the metal that pulled pleasurably on her nipples as she walked around scavenging.

Yes, it was certainly a good experience in Rey's mind, and the fact they object she had attached to herself could easily fit with her clothes made her even wetter. Though it had made walking a bit awkward as every step made the metal attached to the clamps swing. And due to the metal underwear, she had to walk with her legs spread a little further apart than normal. Though doing so made her vagina walls massage the cocks inside of her, even bringing her more pleasure.

Though when the day came to an end, Rey tried to remove the metal underwear but when she tried to unlock the thing. She felt her fingers get shocked by the thing, and she realized quickly that thing also had a battery inside of it.

Which meant that she had to live with the thing on until it ran out of power.

Which she hoped would happen soon.


	71. Waifus on the High Seas - 3

Waifus on the High Seas[Waifu Catalog One Piece Challenge] – Chapter 3

Xxx

"-That was when you showed up and knocked them out," Sieg finished telling us what happened on Alvida's ship that had resulted in her head getting Scar'ed by Sieg's Magecraft. Who, surprisingly enough, had already eaten her Devil Fruit already, and so had an even higher bounty than canon. And that meant we now had the Slip-Slip Fruit in storage. Though none right now wanted to eat the thing.

Yes, the person sitting before us in The Aigis' kitchen at the moment drinking tea was Mr. Cardboard himself, though now it was Miss Cardboard as the Sieg before was a woman, and I knew because there was no denying the magnificent breasts that filled out her clothes.

And right next to her was Koby, who was sitting silently while he was getting tended to by Bulma and Aigis because he had apparently been walking around with a broken rip or two for a few hours. Which just made me wince as I knew that feeling very well.

"Yeah, it was pretty lucky when we showed up when we did," I said back.

"Yeah, it could have ended badly for me, didn't think that my attack would drain me like." Yeah, that was another thing, Sieg seemed to have been very depowered by her arrival here in this universe like Bulma had been. Which I blamed on whatever ROB had transported the two of them here. And probably a few others, that could possibly join our crew. "And also thank you for helping out the people on the ship; they were in the middle of Raiding."

"No problem," Luffy said as she hung her breasts over the chair, she was sitting on's back.

"Why did you do that?" The quiet voice of Koby asked.

"Huh?" Luffy asked as she turned her head to look at Koby, who was looking up at them with a bit of an angry though the also confused look on his face. Yeah, he seemed to have had an even worse experience with this Alvida than the one in the canon had with his.

"Why did you help them? Why did you give the things they stole back and tied up the other Alvida Pirates. Why are you helping me?" He asked with tears down his face. "Aren't you supposed to be Pirates?"

"We sure are!" Luffy said with a smile, and I just let out a sigh as I smacked her head with a Haki enhanced palm.

"Sorry about my Sister. She is an idiot. Koby, we aren't that kind of Pirates, we might fly the Jolly Roger, but we don't do the whole pillage and raping of civilians. We are Pirates who seek dreams and adventures."

"But you don't need to be a pirate to do that, you could just sail the seas like Noland did," Koby said back, and I was a bit surprised. Cause I had not expected that reference from him.

"We are Pirates because we want freedom, and that is why I will become King of the Pirates, to become the freest person in the world!" Luffy declared, and I couldn't help but smile as she said that. And I saw Aigis and Bulma do the same, yeah, we were all behind Luffy's dream.

Heck, even Sieg, was smiling in response to Luffy's declaration. She probably didn't understand the full scope, but she seemed to understand the meaning behind the words.

And Koby looked like his jaw had just unhinged. "You can't just say that, to become Pirate King, you need to find the One Piece, and people have tried for two decades with no success!"

"When we will become the first ones to do it," Luffy said back like it was that simple, and to her, it probably was.

"How, how can you be so sure?" Koby asked, and I could tell that he was trying to find rationality in his now very upturned life, and he just didn't know what to do.

"Because it is our dream, a dream we will fight tooth and nail for us to accomplish it," I said. "Do you have a dream Koby, a thing that you wish to accomplish above all else?"

That seemed to bring the kid back on track. "I, I want to become a Marine, I want to become a hero like Garp!" He declared. While the old man could not convince us to become Marines in a thousand years, it seemed that his deeds did inspire other people to help others.

"That seems like a good dream Koby, even if you look like a bit of a weakling," Luffy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Huh!" Koby said in response, sounding very surprised. "You're not going to laugh at me or call my dream stupid since I am going to become your enemy?" He asked.

"Why would we do that? We would never demean another person's dream or laugh at it. That is the height of cowardice. While we might not like the Marines or the World Government, we would never tell somebody to not become a Marine if that is what they want," I said, and Luffy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, even if Gramps kept saying we should join up," Luffy added. Which, in my opinion, seemed rather off-topic to me, but I guess she wanted to complain about Garp a little since Koby had said his name and being his inspiration.

"Okay," Koby simply said.

"Anyway, we're on the way to Shells Town at the moment, so when we arrive, you can just walk right into the Marine Base there," I said.

"Though due to helping out the people on the cruise ship, we got delayed by a few hours, so we will first make landfall early in the morning," Aigis said as she and Bulma finished up bandaging Koby. "Now, please do not try to do any strenuous," Aigis told Koby.

"Thank you, and I will," Koby thanked Aigis and Bulma. "Though we are you going to Shells Town?" He asked.

"We heard rumors that Roronora Zoro was in the area, and we wish to recruit the Pirate Hunter," I answered.

"Yep, he sounds like a strong person, and I want strong members on my crew," Luffy said, her grin not faltering in the slightest.

"Since you're crazy enough to go for the One Piece, you are definitely crazy enough to recruit him, I heard Alvida mention the same thing yesterday now that I think about, though she said he had been captured by the Marines," Koby said in response out words triggering his memory.

"Well, I think I go back to my workshop; call me when dinner is ready," Bulma said she stood up.

"Can I come along if that's okay?" Koby asked the bluenette. "You're the shipwright, right? I was wondering if maybe you could teach me a few tips, so that I might have some that can improve my chances of being recruited by the Marines?"

"Sure, thing short stuff, just don't touch anything without my permission," She said, and with that, the two of them left the kitchen

"Well, what about you, Sieg, do you have any idea what you want to do?" I asked the dragon-homunculus, turning my attention back to her.

"Honestly, I really don't what to do; I just woke up in that treasure chest with no idea how I got there," She said. So it was similar to both Aigis and Bulma.

"Yeah, you're not the first Bulma and Aigis also just showed up out of the blue, Bulma literally popped into existence in front of us," I told Sieg, and she just gave a look that said 'huh' in response.

"So yeah, I don't know anything about this world, so I wouldn't know where to go if you dropped me off somewhere," Sieg said in a defeated.

"Then join our crew," Luffy suggested.

"Huh?" Sieg said in surprise.

"Yeah, you're totally awesome looking with those horns and wings of yours, you got magic too you be perfect for the crew," Luffy further explained.

"Yeah, I think you make a great addition Sieg, with those you be able to get to the Crow's Nest easier than most of, and how is your eyesight?" I asked as her position on the crew became apparent, which was nice as I had just thought we lacked a Lookout earlier. Now, if we could also find a Helmsman faster than in canon, cause while Aigis was able to sail herself well enough. She just wasn't the best, which was a weird contradiction. Because I wasn't sure if we could even recruit Jimbei in this timeline, and we needed someone who could sail the turbulent waters of the Grand Lines. But what would be the chances of that?

"My eyesight? Well, I can see a few kilometers on my own, and I can enhance it further," She sheepishly answered.

"Well, when you will work perfectly as our new Lookout, you think the same Luffy?" I asked my Sister.

"Yeah, she has got super magic eyes. She will be able to see any ship and island before they ever see us; good idea Rama," Luffy said in agreement. "So Sieg, do you want to join our crew?"

"I…" Sieg hesitated for a moment as she considered the offer, though, after a few seconds, she continued. "I join you, cause you so far seem like the cool kind of pirates. So I join your crew as the Lookout," She accepted the offer.

"Great welcome on board," Sieg smiled as I said that.

"So who is the Captain?" The dragon girl asked.

"We both are," Luffy answered. "Though Rama is also technically the first-mate as well. Though Sieg, what is your dream, do you want to do anything while with us?"

"Well, the people that made it so that I am here today wanted me to live a long life and full life. And I want to respect those wishes, so that is what I will do. I want to live a complete," Sieg answered, her tail slapping again the chair.

"Well, that sounds like a good dream to have," I said. Yeah, it was something that I could respect.

"You think? I think its something very basic. Maybe I can find something better while being with you?"

"Maybe what do you think, Luffy?"

"Huh?" She asked as she was now busy inspecting the bogger on top of her finger.

_Goddamit Luffy. _I thought as I watched my lovingly absentminded Sister just look at the two of us, wondering what she had done wrong.

And then I couldn't help but laugh anyway.

Xxx

"Good. I love this bathtub," I said as I laid in the hot water. This was definitely one of the best things Franky had added to the ship when it had been The Thousand Sunny. "Though in all honesty, the fuck is going on here?" I thought to myself as I leaned my head backward. As I thought about the weird shit that was happening to this One Piece universe, as all these people should not be showing up here, yet they did anyway. Like some, I could buy like Bulma actually being transported by the Dragon Balls, but my own reincarnation and Aigis stuck out like a sore thumb. I theorized it to be a ROB, but I didn't exactly remember making a deal with any multi-dimensional being, or if I had, it had erased my memory of that meeting.

"So who the fuck know at this point," I muttered as I sighed further. "And does it even matter?" I asked myself, though, before I could continue my musings, the door to the large bathroom was opened and in stepped Sieg.

"Sorry, I thought no one was in here," She apologized.

"It's fine; what did you want to do in here?" I asked her as my perverted brain saw an opportunity arising as when we had been talking, I had seen her face blush something fierce when she looked at me.

"Well, I was hoping to take a bath," She answered honestly.

"When just take off your clothes and join me, the tub is definitely big enough for two," I told her, and the Homunculus turned dragon.

"Sure," Sieg responded as she began to strip out of her clothes. Making no protest about my suggestion for the two of us to bathe together. Though as she bent over to remove her panties, I could clearly see that her pussy was glistening with arousal. "Ah, this feels nice," Sieg moaned as she lowered herself into the water, though her breasts were still above the water level, and her wings looked to be loving it too as they moved a little bit, creating waves in the water.

"So, Sieg, what do you think of the ship and crew so far?" I asked her.

"Well, in the last few hours, I've learned that Luffy has a rubber body, and with it, she can eat more food than any person ever could," She said, and I laughed in response.

"Too true, my sister is a glutton of the highest order, and yeah, that is the power of a Devil Fruit for you."

"Yeah, Luffy is certainly something different. But then she speaks, I just can't help but listen to hear and believe them. Especially when she talks about her dream, it just kinda fills me with joy."

"Yeah, Luffy has a special form of Charisma that just allows her to make easy allies, and that was how when we were younger, she was able to get me involved in stupid shenanigans. She still does, though I try to keep her on track," I said I remembered that one time we tried to sneak around High Town, and how she had convinced me too try and steal a pie from some snobby nobles. Which had resulted in us getting chased by guards as we made our way with said pie.

"That seems like something she would do. So can I ask you a personal question, Captain?" Sieg asked, and I blinked at the way she addressed me.

"Sure, hit me with it," I just simply responded.

"Are you actually Rama? Rama the Hero of the Ramayana, I ask because before I arrived here, I meet with a Master that summoned a Saber that looked just like you," She asked, and I really should have expected that question to come up.

"Yes, I am. I remember being Rama, Avatar of Vishnu, the Hero of Ramayana, and I also remember living as a human in modern times. This here is my third life though I take more of after my second life's personality, than I do my first. Though, as you can see, my appearance and name match that of my first life as Rama," I answered as there was really no reason to hide that fact. "So why did you ask?"

"Wanted to know if I was being, crazy or not, so thank you for answering," Sieg responded.

"You're welcome."

And with that, we just continued to relax in the water even if my hentai dick was half-erect to due to constantly having my eyes on Sieg's bare breasts.

"Rama, I know that this might be a bit too soon, since we barely know each other," Sieg suddenly said, and I saw that her face was as red as a tomato, and I could guess it was not due to the warm water.

_Is she really going to? _I thought, and my question was quickly answered as Sieg stood up, turned around, and presented her pussy to me. She lifted her tail up and used one of her hands to show off her pink insides.

"But could you fuck my pussy? I know that this is sudden put due to the fact that I am a dragon, my desires and feelings are much stronger than most peoples. And every time I look at you, a fire begins to develop in my womb, and my inner dragon tells me to let you mate with me. So I ask, can you take care of this fire in my belly, Captain?" Sieg almost whined as she asked me to fuck her all while she shaked her ass at me.

I had not expected this to happen, but I was not going to say no to this at all. "Of course, Sieg, I help out my crew with every problem that they have," I said as I stood up, my now fully erect and veiny dick throbbing as it desired to be put inside of her draconic pussy. "Though," I said as I grabbed her ass and she let out a moan at my touch. "You have to know that on this ship, we're all in a very open with each other. So don't get mad if you walk in on turning Luffy into a cum ballon. Yes, I am fucking my Sister, do you have a problem with that?" I asked as I teased her pussy lips with the tip of my cock and parted them slightly.

"No, just surprised a bit. And that actually sounds kinda hot," Sieg admitted, which I had not expected at all from her.

"Glad that you're understanding, though if I am not here to take care of the horny dragon body of yours," I said as I wrapped my hand around her left breast pinching her nipple while my right hand touched her bubbly but giving it a large smack causing her to moan at the sudden action. All the while, my cock was barely inside of Sieg's now gushing pussy as she kept herself steady against the edge of the bathtub.

"I will be sure to do that, Captain Rama," Sieg in a husky tone as the homunculus-dragon was now fully turned on and ready to be fucked after my slight teasing of her body. Now she was practically trying to reverse hump my cock to get it inside of her needy draconic body. I removed my hand from her now very stiff nipple and took hold of her tail and pulled at it slightly, causing her to gasp and moan. "Please don't touch that it is very sensitive in that spot," Seig said, and I noticed that I was currently touching the backside of her tail here, the appendage connected with her lower back.

"Oh, doesn't that mean I should touch it?" I asked as I pressed my thumb a little bit harder against the spot it was currently touching.

"Ahhh!" That caused Sieg to let out a gasp, and I felt something splash against my erect cock, and it was definitely not the soap water. And I also saw that her wings folded all the way out.

_Wow, did that really cause her to orgasm? _I thought in disbelief thought that just meant she was lubricated enough to take my fat cock. _And did she also just have a wing-boner. _I thought with some amusement.

"Well, I guess you're ready to take my cock now," I said.

"Huh," Was all Sieg said in response, her tone dazed still recovering from the sudden orgasm she had experienced, which meant she didn't register my words, and so her sounds were much more genuine as I thrusted myself into her.

"Ah, it's big, it's really big, how can it be so big?" She asked as I kept thrusting my cock in and out of her clenching dragon pussy, which tried to keep me inside and not letting me pull out, trying to keep me pressed against her cervix.

"Oh, you're saying it's big already? Even though you only have gotten a little over half inside?" I asked Sieg.

"What do you mean only a little over half? How big are you?" She asked in shock as she tried to turn her head to look at me, but it was forced forward as I thrusted myself against the entrance to her womb, and was slowly battering down the surprisingly durable wall that blocked me from going inside her most sacred place.

"The last time we measured, we got about fourteen inches," I told Sieg, and I felt her clench even harder around my cock than she had before. "Did you just cum from me telling you the size of my dick?" I asked in surprise.

"I, I didn't mean to, but when I heard your answer, the Fafnir part of my brain. Well, it just rejoiced in happiness, and my body responded," Sieg answered in a shaking tone of voice as she tried not to moan every single time I thrusted into her, while keeping herself steady.

"Well, I gotta reward that voice then," I said as I took full control of her ass with both of my hands moved my hips backward to the point where my cockhead was barely inside of Sieg's cunt and then I thrusted myself as hard as possible while moving her backward and in one move I broke open the wall, went through the hole and smashed into the roof of Sieg's womb causing her to scream hard as I dumbed my first load of cum inside of her, and almost instantly I could tell that my orgasm had filled her womb.

"That was, that was the best thing ever," The dragon girl moaned in pure bliss. As her knees collapsed and sunk into the bathtub.

"Gladly you like though we're far from done, my dear Lookout Girl, because I am still very hard and roaring to go," I was oh so happy for my libido and sexual stamina, which Luffy, Ace, Aigis, and Bulma had helped me increase.

"Wha?" She asked as I put my arms beneath her stomach and lifted her out of the tub and onto the floor where I spun her around and laid her on her back, her draconic wings now on full display.

And that was when Sieg began to moan even harder as I fucked her womb for an additional hour cumming inside of her womb repeatedly until it was starting to expand, bloating with all the _sadly _unfertilized cum that I was filling her with. Until she finally passed out, her actual virgin body unable to handle the pleasure.

And as I pulled out her well-fucked dragon cunt, I gave her a kiss on the lips, and I actually heard her purr in response. "Dragons are just really big scaley cats," I said as I stood up my legs a little shakey. Though now I needed to clean the place up, as a puddle of cum was forming at Sieg's crotch as all the disgusting thick cum I had put in her leaked out.

And it seemed I would have to save my fun with the handlebars on top of her head for a later day.

Xxx

_Luffy should show up anytime now. _Zoro thought to herself as she once again continued to hang on a crucifix in the middle of a Marine Base. An act she had done a literal lifetime ago, a lifetime where she had been male and tried to make her Captain become King of the Pirates. But now she was back in the past and now a woman.

Zoro wasn't entirely sure how that had happened or how such a thing was possible, though not that she complained as she now was much stronger this time around, having managed to relearn everything Mihawk had taught the old Zoro in the three years that had passed since she had regained her memories. Though not all of them, there were holes in what she remembered, and a few things were muddled like it had been through a Grand Line storm.

But the important things had stayed, like her training, her promise, and who her friends and comrades were. And also her death, yes Zoro could clearly remember the feeling of her entire body seemingly melting as it had been poisoned by the one called Queen. And it was an experience Zoro would very much avoid this time around.

Though the most disorienting thing had been getting used to her female body, as her male memories had been so strong, they had almost completely annihilated all of her female memories to the point she was sure she had forgotten a few female related things.

Though the most annoying thing had been watching, her breasts grow even larger and larger as time passed. A problem she had solved by biding them hard, though that had resulted in people thinking she was now a guy, like her first life's self had been. Though now her gender was obvious as the still a little shit Helmeppo had removed her shirt and bindings leaving her round breasts for all to see. She knew he would get better, but right now, she kinda wanted to kick all of his teeth out of his stupid smiling face.

Though besides being stronger, a few things were different in her now female life, like she had to steal the Wado Ichimonji from her Sensei as after Kuina had died, he had not given the sword to her. Believing that she would not be able to carry Kuina's will due to being a woman and so would not be able to compete in a world of men. And she called bullshit on that because Zoro knew there were plenty of strong women that were at the top. The blurry memory of Big Mom smiling as she awakened and ripped out Luffy's soul confirmed that fact. But he had not listened, so she had taken the sword and left to become the Pirate Hunter just like in her previous life.

And so had spent the next years honing her skills, meeting up with Johnny and Yosaku when parting ways with them. And two months ago, she had also managed to regain Yubashiri and the Shodai Kitetsu. Though that had only been possible thanks to meeting a boisterous woman by the name of Caenis who had been able to navigate her to Loguetown and here to Shells Town so that she could recreate the meeting with Luffy. And she had also begun to view the animal eared woman as a friend, and a good sparring partner as her spear allowed for interesting matches. Allowing to get practice against a type of weapon she really didn't get to fight against in her previous male life.

And right now, she was waiting for Zoro to do this whole Buggy Circus, and Zoro hoped that Luffy would let her join the crew, as he knew they could use a Helmsman for the Going Merry, as she didn't know if Jimbei would join this time around. Yeah, unlike what Nami and the shitty cook thought, she could plan ahead when she wanted too.

"Hey, are you Roronora Zoro!" A voice shouted, and Zoro was brought of her thoughts, and she moved her head up and top of the wall. Zoro saw a familiar Straw Hat, which was upon the head of a very female Monkey D. Luffy.

_Wha? _Zoro thought as she looked at the very large pair of breasts Zoro's now female Captain sported, which were looking to be barely contained by her red jacket west.

_Well, Zoro, if you're a girl, it shouldn't be that strange if Luffy was one too… have the others also change? _Zoro thought, and the image of a female, shitty cook came to her mind, and she almost laughed.

"Yeah, that is me!" She shouted back.

"Great, we were looking for you," She said back, and Zoro sighed sadly as it seemed that Luffy did not have memories of their previous voyage. Though it was something that she could deal with.

_Wait? We?_ Zoro asked herself as she took notice of the words that her Captain had just said. _Who else could be here, Nami?_ Zoro asked herself as she didn't know who else could be with Luffy at this point. _Wait… Koby was with Luffy in that life, right? _

"Hey, Rama, I found her! I found Zoro, though he is actually a girl!" Luffy shouted, and Zoro felt herself sweatdrop.

_Yeah, typical Luffy, loudly annoying his, well her presence. _Zoro thought. _Though who is this Rama guy?_

"Yeah, it seems that way, Sister," a soft male voice spoke, and on top of the wall sat a feminine looking man with long red hair tied up in a ponytail, who wore some clothes that looked a little to form-fitting on his slim body. Who Zoro thought was this Rama fellow that Luffy had just addressed.

_Sister_? Zoro thought as she was really starting to get confused now, though it was something that could be sorted out later. Right now, all she had to do was let Luffy try to recruit her, do some back and forth, and finally accept the position given to her and become a member of the Strawhat Pirates once again. Though this time, it seemed that she would not be First-Mate this time. She could accept the position of Second-Mate with grace dignity.

"So, what can I do for you? Since you came, two came to see little old me, though I will admit that I am not in the best of shapes," Zoro admitted. Yeah, she could feel the hunger getting to her a little bit.

"Yeah, getting crucified, denied food, and being left half-naked will do that to you," Rama said, and Zoro was already starting like the rather admitably beautiful man who was actually making her cheeks hit up a little bit. As he, unlike Luffy, his supposed Sister according to their words. Though Zoro thought it was similar to how Luffy and Ace were siblings despite not being related by blood. Had an actual brain inside that skull of his. "As for why we are here."

"We heard rumors about you, and we wanted to recruit you for our Pirate Crew, cause we could use someone as strong as you," Luffy said, which caused her to smile. "And we heard in town you saved a girl, so you're pretty cool in our eyes."

Though before Zoro could respond, she saw a third person jump onto the court wall.

It was the girl she had saved from the brat's pet.

_Oh shit. _Zoro thought as she knew how this was going to go.

Maybe they should just cut out the bullshit and takedown Mr. Axehand here and now… Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.


	72. Hero with Eyes of Death - 1

Hero with Eyes of Death[MHA/KnK] - Chapter 1

xxx

"Urgh," Izuku groaned as he felt himself wake up. Though for some reason, his entire body felt like shit. Like it had moved in a thousand years. The memories of the dream he had been having vanishing from his mind as if it was sand being blown away by the wind.

Though Izuku knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes, as he didn't see normal colours like he should be doing. No, everything was a much more muted colour, and the strangest thing was that he could see several red lines on the things that were around him. "What happened?" Izuku asked the thin air, but it, of course, provided no answer to his question. But he could see the red lines on himself as well. Though as he looked at his arm, he could see how they were much thinner than he remembered them to be. And to it, he saw a small tube that was connected to it. Izuku followed the tube with his and saw that it was connected to an IV pouch.

"Am I in a hospital?" Izuku asked out loud again as he continued to look around the room he was in, which was not his bedroom. The lack of All Might merchandise giving that fact away, and after finished his scan. Izuku concluded that he was in a hospital, as the room looked similar to those he had seen when Izuku had joined his mother a few times while she had been working night shifts as a nurse during the weekends when he had been younger. And she had been unable to find a babysitter. "But why am I here? And what is this the stuff I am seeing?"

For Izuku did not remember getting injured at all, unless his head had been injured to the point he had forgotten the incident. Which could explain what he saw, if his brain had gotten messed up. Though as he continued to look at the lines, he felt strangely compelled to touch them, to see if it would do anything.

It was the natural sense of curiosity that Izuku knew he had, and urge to constantly learn new things, which had been geared towards Quirks and the analysis of them.

And so Izuku looked around the room to find a thing he could test it on, as he did not want to touch one of his own lines. Like he knew if he did something bad would happen to him. And so his eyes, landed on the table next to the bed he was sitting in. Which had looked to have a rose in a bottle and four get-well cards next to it?

"Wonder who those could be from?" He asked as he couldn't think of anyone besides his mother and Aunt, who would be concerned about his health. Izuku really didn't count his Father as the man had practically bailed once he had learned Izuku had been diagnosed as Quirkless. While it had not been said, it had definitely felt like that to Izuku. As the man had not shown himself in years, constantly working in America and giving excuses as to not come home for anything.

_And thoughts are getting off track. _Izuku thought as he forced himself to get back on topic. Though as he picked up the rose, Izuku was able to get a reflection of himself in the window, which showed a clouded skyline. "Woah!" Izuku said in shock as he saw what his eyes looked like now.

Izuku could see that his eyes were no longer green, but an almost shining light blue, with a red ring that encircled his pupil. _Did, did I unlock a Quirk? _Izuku fearfully thought, unable to speak the words out loud.

But there was only one way to see if he was right.

Izuku lifted the rose up to his face, the red lines clearly visible on the plant. And with a nail, he traced the line that was in between the flower and the stalk. And the moment he did, Izuku watched the flower head fall onto the bed.

And the moment he did so Izuku, saw all other lines disappeared from the now destroyed rose.

It took a bit of time to register, but he moment it did, Izuku dropped the rose as he instinctually knew what he had done.

_I killed it, I killed the rose when I cut the line. I don't know how, but whatever event put me in the hospital, it caused me to develop a Quirk, A Quirk that allows me to see lines, that when cut 'kills' the object in question. _Izuku just continued to stare at the destroyed rose, he didn't quite know how he knew all that. He just did, like had it explained to him before.

But that didn't matter right now, because he didn't want this. He didn't want a power that seemingly revealed the death of everything around.

_Go away, go away, go away! _Izuku mentally shouted as he wished for the lines to disappear, for he couldn't handle looking at those lines of death anymore.

For that was what those were, lines of death which his eyes could now perceive.

Though as he grabbed his head and thought, wanting the lines to vanish, Izuku watched them disappear, and the world returned to its normal colouration. _What? _He though in surprise as he now looked at the line free hospital room. "Did I manage to turn it off?" Izuku asked himself, and now that he didn't see the lines anymore, his eyes felt much lighter than before and not straining like they had been. Which was something he had only noticed they had been doing now that they were off?

Though before Izuku could give any further thoughts on his very, very strange situation. The door to his hospital room opened and in walked a person that Izuku very much wanted in his presence at this very moment.

His Mother.

"Mom," Izuku croaked out as he saw his diminutive green-haired mother, who seemingly looked like she had lost a few pounds.

And she seemed to have heard him, as she stared at him in shock before exclaiming something that made Izuku think many, many disturbing things. "You're awake, you're actually awake!" She shouted and cried as she ran over to him and pulled Izuku into her embrace as tears fell down her face. Collapsing to her knees as she did so. "I was actually starting to worry that you would never wake up."

"Mom, what happened," Izuku as he stared down at his mother's teary green eyes.

"You don't remember sweet hear?" Inko Midoriya asked as she stood back up.

"I don't, Mom, the last thing I remember is going to school and seeing Mount Lady and Kamui Woods capture a villain," Yeah, the memory was clear as day in Izuku's mind with the only other memory being the dream he did not remember. And even as he tried to think about the thing he could recall was a woman's voice.

"_You can call me Big Sis, Izuku." _

It had probably been a very weird dream.

"Mom, what happened to me? How did I end up in the hospital?" Izuku asked, and he saw his mother take a deep breath before she began to talk.

"From what the police were able to gather, you were on your way home from school, when you were attacked by a villain with slime Quirk that tried to, that tried to hide in your body to escape from All Might. He was stopped, but in the process, he had punctured your lungs, as well as fracturing your skull," His Mother explained, looking sick while doing so, and Izuku found himself swallowing loudly as the grizzly image she was describing appeared in his mind. Though that did explain his memory loss

"But I am fine now, right?" He asked because his lungs didn't feel like they were burning or was having trouble breathing.

"Yeah, it was only thanks to All Might's quick action that managed to save your life and your lungs, as he managed to get you to a Hospital, also getting Recovery Girl in to heal you," Inko explained.

And Izuku could only react by dropping his jaw as he heard what she said. "They really did all of that for me?"

"Yeah, surprised me too. Especially when the man himself bowed down before and apologized for failing to save you," Inko said with a look that spoke of disbelief, as if she didn't even believe her own words. "One of the cards is actually from him."

"Really, who are the other ones from?" Izuku asked as he stared at the get-well cards.

"One is from Recovery Girl, the other is from Aunt Maaya, of course. The last one is from the Bakugous," And Izuku blinked at that.

"Really?" He asked as that was a bit of a surprise.

"Yep, Katsuki seemed very concerned about you met him a few times while I was visiting," She answered. And Izuku almost didn't believe what she was saying about Kacchan.

"Mom, I starting to get that I fell into a coma, due to my… injuries, but how long have I've been out?" Izuku asked as he needed to know.

"I know, this might come as a shock to you but, it's the middle of October, you been in a coma since May," Inko informed him, and he felt his eyes shrink at the revelation.

"Oh," Was all Izuku said as he released he had lost months of his life, months of school work, his birthday had passed he was fifteen now. "Oh."

"Now, just wait here, Izuku dear, I go and get a nurse to check up on you," Inko said. "But don't worry about what you missed Izuku, you're awake, and that is all that matters to me right now. We can deal with all of that later."

And now that was all Izuku could think about.

Xxx

"Izuku, are you ready to go home now?" Inko Midoriya asked her son, who stood dressed in his normal clothes.

It had been two weeks since Izuku had woken up from his Villain induced coma, and it was now early November. The only reason he had not been released earlier was due to having lost to much weight, and his muscles had atrophied due to being unused. So he had spent the last two weeks in physical therapy learning how to walk again, along with eating a lot of food so that he could regain some of his lost mass. The only reason he was leaving now was that Izuku had recovered faster than they had expected.

Though in those two weeks, Izuku's curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he had tested his new abilities out despite what it did. And he truly managed to confirm his out of nowhere thoughts when he had cut the rose. He did truly 'kill' a thing if he cut its lines of death. Having managed to test it out with a few objects, and Izuku had also discovered it was easier to cut a line if it was done using something with an edge. And then he cut the line the object he did it with seemed to completely the durability of the object being cut. As Izuku had managed to cut a brick wall with a butterknife.

Though even after testing out his new eyes, Izuku still didn't know one thing.

And that was how to be a hero with a power that could only kill.

"Yeah, Mom, I am ready to go home," Izuku said with a heavy smile, for he was already starting to get tired of the place. Even if his mother's coworkers were very nice to him. He had missed so much stuff, and he needed to get behind his computer and truly catch up on what had happened in the months he had been out. And look at memes, god he had missed so many All Might memes. He had only been able to see the latest one on his phone, and it was the fantastic Y'all Might. Oh, Izuku wished he had come up with it.

"Okay, then let's go," Inko said, and the two of them left the hospital, and the two of them began to drive home. Though before they arrived at their apartment, Inko took a detour into the local mall. As she needed to buy things for dinner, that being stuff for Katsudon.

"Now, while I go shopping, you can go and buy anything you want with this," Inko said as she handed him ten-thousand Yen in bills. "As a belated birthday present, from me. And I have another one from your Aunt back home."

"Thank you, Mom," Izuku thank her as he took the money.

"You have no reason to thank me Izuku, I am just glad that you're okay now," Inko said as she hugged her son. After that, the two separated, and Izuku began to wander the mall, money in hand looking around various shops for something to buy.

Though most of what he saw did not really speak to him, not even the All Might merchandise, spoke to him like it usually did. Because Izuku was still utterly drained both mentally and physically and even though he had been in a coma and had slept eight hours each and every night. He still felt like he hadn't slept in days, and he was starting to wonder if it was a side effect of his new Quirk.

Though as Izuku walked through a clothing store, he finally found something that just intrigued him for some reason, a jacket that he had to get. As if the above-average red jacket was his missing half. So Izuku bought it alongside a pair of black jeans and a simple black t-shirt that fit it. And those three pieces of clothing together gave a discount which left him with 2000 Yen remaining of his original budget—a steal, in Izuku's opinion.

"Did you buy something, sweetheart?" Inko asked as Izuku met up with her at the mall's entrance. Her shopping cart was filled with wares now that two people had to eat.

"Yeah, I bought some new clothes," He answered as he took out the red jacket he had bought.

"Wow, that looks nice, Izuku, though I had expected you to buy some All Might stuff?" Inko asked with a smile on her face as her son had completely subverted her expectations.

"There wasn't anything I wanted, and these just spoke to me," Izuku told his mother honestly.

"That is fine now, let's get home properly," Inko said as the exited the mall together, and it seemed that despite being separated from each other for almost six months, it looked like their relationship had not suffered at all. And Inko couldn't help but smile at that, as she had expected the worst. As she knew what serious head injuries like her son had suffered could do to a person's personality.

Though over the last two weeks, she had noticed a few changes, few and minor, but they were noticeable. Izuku wasn't muttering as much anymore; he was smiling less. Small and minor, though noticeable. Compared to how he used to be.

But that didn't matter to Inko, she could care less that Izuku was possibly on his way to becoming an emo punk. Because he was her son, and he was the thing she cared most about in this world. This harsh world that had deprived him of the ability to one day fulfil his dream.

"Thank you for carrying the wares Izuku," Inko thanked her son again as he placed the wares on the kitchen counter, having carried them up to their apartment.

"You don't need to thank me, Mom. I just did what any son should do," Izuku replied, his face neutral.

"Still, thank you, now for the gift your Aunt wanted me to give you, while I don't want you to have such a thing. But with you being attacked on your way home, I think I have to agree with your Aunt's idea," Inko said as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the thing Maaya had wanted Izuku to have.

"What is it?" Izuku asked as he looked at the decorated wood. But he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"This is an object that has been in our family for a long time, and she thought it was time for you to have it as well," Inko explained. "It is a knife."

Yeah, Izuku had thought as much. He pulled the weapon out of its sheath, and he felt a sense of nostalgia as he looked at it for some reason. Izuku instinctually twirled it around in his and quickly sheathed the blade.

"My Izuku, it seemed you inherited the family affinity for the thing," Inko muttered as she looked with wide eyes at the finesse her son had just demonstrated.

"Affinity?" He asked as he kept holding the sheathed knife.

"Yes, some people in our family just seem to have a natural affinity for blades and swords, apparently according to family legend. It's a remnant from when our family apparently hunted demons," Inko said with a roll of her eyes. Not believing the story at all.

"Huh," Was all Izuku said as he looked at the weapon. He had not known that about his maternal side of his family. "I have to call and thank Aunt Maaya for this later, though, Mom?" Izuku began to ask. "I don't think I am allowed to go around with a concealed knife?"

"You are that name of ours gives us permission to carry many kinds of concealed weapons," Inko answered as a matter of fact.

"Oh, right," Izuku said back. For that made sense, for the Ryougi family was basically Yakuza in all but name. And was also one of the richest families in Japan, as well as one of the oldest that was still active well into the Age of Quirks. With the Yaoyorozu Family being one of the few others that could be spoken about in the same breath.

Hell, the only reason the two of them weren't living in the lap of luxury, was because Inko did not want to live that. And didn't want Izuku growing up in the demanding environment she had grown up in. That was why they were Ryougi Midoriya, and not Midoriya Ryougi even after Hisashi had practically left them.

Though they still got financial support when needed because Aunt Maaya was the current family head and she very much loved her sister and nephew.

She especially loved Izuku, which was why, besides the small physical gifts, she gave Izuku every year. She also put 50K Yen on a secret bank account every month, since he had been born. And on every birthday she put in and additional 150K. And Izuku only knew this because she had spilt the beans while drunk two New Years ago. All while she had pushed his face into her large breasts.

Though there was a pretty damn high chance of Izuku getting the position if Maaya did not get any children of her own soon enough.

Though that was a matter for another time.

"Yes, now go up to your room, I call then the food is done," Inko said as she began to but the bought stuff on their rightful spots.

"Okay," Izuku simply responded as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Xxx

"So, you're really up and about nerd?" Bakugo asked as he stared down at Izuku, who was sitting at his desk once again after six months of absence from his school.

Though with how the Japanese education system worked, it didn't really matter if he was in class or not. As the only that mattered were test scores, though to get good test scores, one would have to go to class and learn. Though the results of these tests didn't technically mater as you could have the lowest score or even fail all of them. If you passed your High School exam tests, you could go to that school despite your previous grades. Though the higher your test scores were, the higher, the better Highschools and Colleges you could go to.

_And now I am ranting. _Izuku thought to himself as he looked up at Kacchan's face, which had an expression he couldn't really read.

"I am Kacchan," Izuku responded.

"Good, and don't freaking, walk your loser legs and nerd face into the waiting arms of a villain again, or I am going to kick its and your ass," He said and returned to his own seat.

_He really does care in his Katsuki Bakugo way. _Izuku thought as he stared at the explosion Quirk wielding blond who was scowling as he took out his books. For Izuku had long since learned that the only language Kacchan could physically speak was curses and explosions. Though even if his actions and words seemed hurtful and violent. Izuku had learned there was no maliciousness behind his actions, it was just the way Kacchan was.

_Though should I tell him about my unlocked Quirk… Nah, I don't think he would believe me. _Izuku thought as he pulled out his books. He had a lot of work he needed to catch up too.

Xxx

"Thank you for the purchase, though I think you should start to head home, son, it is getting rather late," The 247 Clerk said to Izuku, who was pocketing the protein bar he had just bought.

"Wah?" Izuku asked as he was taken out his thoughts.

"I said you should probably head some son, it is getting late," the store clerk said once more as he pointed a blocky finger at the wall.

And Izuku saw that is was almost eleven. "It's that late? Good thing it's a weekend then," Izuku said to himself. "Thank you for telling me, sir," Izuku thanked the man whose Quirk made him look like he was made out of lego.

"You're welcome, son," The man said back as Izuku left the store.

_And how many times does it make I've done that now the past month? _Izuku thought as the early December moon shined down on him. Yes, this was not the first time that Izuku had been walking through the Outer Tokyo Metropolitan Area, which Musutafu was a part of late into the evening during weekends. He didn't really know why he had started doing it, but Izuku probably guessed it had something to do with the feeling of restlessness that had started growing after he had returned home from the hospital.

And so he had tried to alleviate it by walking around the enormous Metropolis. He, of course, had his knife on him at all times like his mother desired. Though thankfully, he had not yet run into any villain.

Thankfully.

But he didn't want to test, so Izuku began to head home. Though he stopped, then he heard a scream ring through the night. It was a human scream, a female scream—one of pain and fear.

And before he knew what he was doing, Izuku was running towards where the sound had come from. As it was the sound of one that needed help.

Izuku ran faster than he had ever done, but within a minute, he had located the alleyway where the scream had originated from.

And Izuku's eyes widened as they looked upon the scene of blood and death he was currently looking upon. His eyes scanned the scene in less than a second; there three bodies lying in pools of blood, who looked like they had their throats slit open. A quick and painless death, but the fourth victim was currently alive. Grunting in pain as the killer of three others was showing a chipped katana into her shoulder.

Twisting the blade to increase the pain she was feeling, and Izuku recognized her. It was Mt. Lady dressed in civilian clothing, and who looked to be in absolute pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Izuku shouted before he could stop himself, trying to get the man waring numerous blades on his body. Who wore a red scarf and a white bandana that served as a mask.

"Oh, it seems that we've got an unexpected guest, I hoped it was another fake hero, but it's just a kid," The man spoke as he pulled the katana out of Mt. Lady's shoulder and gave it a lick. The Villain's attention now focused upon Izuku.

"Kid you need to run, leave an find a hero," Mt. Lady spoke while coughing up a bit of blood. Though Izuku didn't hear her as he was to busy analyzing the situation.

_Mt. Lady has not moved after the Villain took out his sword, and not transformed, which either. This means that she is to injured to do so, or the Villain's Quirk prevents her from doing so. _Izuku as he stared at the man covered head to toe in blades.

"Oh, you're not going to run? You're actually going to try and help them yourself?" The Villain asked.

"Yes," Izuku answered, goading the man to keep talking so that he could analyze the situation further.

"Well, aren't you ballsy kid, or stupid one of the two. But in respect, I answer your question, for I do love educating kids and telling the truth about their 'beloved' heroes," The Villain insanely spoke his noseless face starring intently at Izuku. "You asked what I was doing? The answer is simple I am removing false heroes like her and those other three from the ecosystem, so that true heroes may grow instead."

"Fuck you those were my friends," Mt. Lady growled from her position.

"False Heroes?" Izuku as he didn't get what the man was talking about.

"Yes, false heroes that besmirch the name of a true hero like All Might. Those that are heroes, not out selflessness. But those like her whore out and sell their bodies to the media, who are only heroes for money and shame. Yes, these false heroes are what I Stain remove from society so that it might improve," The Villain, Stain spoke. The name clicking in Izuku's head, this man was the infamous Hero-Killer. "And now child, you know the truth of my mission. Now leave and spread the name of Stain."

And after that Izuku mind almost crashed because that was… "The stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He almost shouted.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Stain said in response.

"So what if they are only in it for fame and money! That doesn't undo the good work they have done. It shouldn't matter why they choose to be a hero, so long as they are competent and save lives. It shouldn't matter, they saved a life. And life is precious and fragile," Izuku said, for, with his eyes, he knew exactly how fragile and precious it was. "It was a good deed, and no amount of selfishness can undermine that good deed. That is why Endeavor-" And Kacchan. "-Can be a hero despite having the personality of a cactus. Because he saves more lives than anybody else!" Izuku declared, and he saw both Stain and Mt. Lady looked at him with wide eyes.

"It seems that this cancerous society has corrupted another individual, how tragic. But I must cut you down before you become another cancer," Stain spoke for, of course, Izuku's words had no effect on the Villain despite how logical they were.

Because the man before Izuku was a deranged lunatic.

xxx

"Kid!" Yu Takeyama screamed as she saw Stain throw a knife at the boy who had tried to save her life, by making a rather passionate speech. But her eyes widened as she saw the boy deflect the knife with his own. Which he seemed to have drawn in an instant.

"No, the only one who deserves to die here is you," The kid spoke coldly his entire demeanour changed from what it was before. And Yu saw that his eyes were now a shining light blue, with a red in the centre. "For you directly remove good deeds from the world."


	73. To Be the Greatest Endeavor - 1

To Be the Greatest Endeavor[MHA SI] – Chapter 1

xxx

"Morning Boss, it's the start of March, and Shoto is going to take the Recommendation Exam tomorrow," Moe Kamiji, also known as the Pro Hero Burnin and one of the sidekicks of the number 2 hero who was currently lying comatose on a hospital bed said as she stared at the sleeping man. "Come on, Enji, wake up, we need you. Why did this shit happen?" Burnin muttered as she clearly remembered what had happened two months ago.

They had been doing simple meet and greet, which her Boss hated doing, but it always put a smile on Moe's face to see the kids and teens smile. But it had all gone to hell when a trench coat wearing teen had requested an autograph from a reluctant Endeavor, but when he was about to take it, the boy had shot Endeavor in the head.

The teen apparently had a Quirk that could turn his finger guns into actual guns, and he had done because apparently had killed his villainous older brother a few years ago, and he had wanted revenge on the flame hero.

Though thankfully, her Boss had managed not to die due to the injury, he had instead ended up in a coma due to the damage his brain had suffered. And so he had been sleeping on the hospital bed for two months. Though not that it seemed to affect the giant of a man as he had seemingly not lost an ounce of muscle. "Makes you think you have a secondary muscle quirk because damn," Moe said as she looked at Enji's sleeping form.

But as usual, her Boss did not respond to her jabs, a thing she had started to do in the hope of it waking him up. As he hated that kind of nonsense and Burnin thought that his subconscious might pick up on it. But so far, it seemed to do nothing.

"Well, I see you, tomorrow, Boss," Moa said as she stood up from her chair though the moment she did that, she heard a groan come from the body of Enji Todoroki.

"Boss?" She asked in hope as she looked down at him, and she saw his eyes flicker open. "Oh Boss, you're awake, oh thank god I go get the nurse and the doctor," She said and ran out of the door before he had any time to respond or react to her words.

"The fuck?" Was all the man known as Enji Todoroki to the world said as he laid on his bed?

Xxx

When one died, you expected lots of things to happen to you. I did not expect to wake up in a hospital bed as fucking Endeavor. A situation I had absolutely no idea how to deal with as I was not freaking Endeavor, and I did not know how to act like Enji Todoroki. And if I tried, it would probably come off as awkward and forced. The Assholishness, the man, had exuded in the manga, and anime was an art onto itself. And I seemed to have very few of his memories; the most I had inherited was knowledge about how to use Hellfire.

So my best option was just to be myself, as I had an excuse in the form of a bullet through the head to explain away any personality changes.

Lucky for me.

"Well, there are no signs of an ongoing concussion," The doctor said as he stopped shining light into my eye. "So how do you hell, Mr. Todoroki?" And thankfully, he was not that doctor.

"I feel like I have not eaten in months," I responded honestly. Because I did feel that way. My stomach felt like a black hole, like I had just undergone a serious fastening. And I took note that the voice that was coming through my was the sweet vocals of Patrick Seitz. Even though we were speaking Japanese

"Well, that is a normal response from coma patients since you've basically only had an IV give you nutrients. Surprised that your body is still so muscular, but that is probably another side effect of having a Quirk," The doctor chuckled. "Though what I am concerned about is your memory, what is the last thing you remember?" He asked.

Yeah, that was a question I could answer as it would be true from my point of view, and they would have to believe it. "The last thing that I remember is sitting in front of my computer, I think I was writing a report. And that August was nearing its end."

"Oh, oh, you seem to have a lost a good chunk of memories, Mr. Todoroki," The man said in sympathy.

"Yeah, I can tell that my brain has only a few memories left. I remember myself, my name, what I do. Who my family is, what my Quirk does, and how to use it. But nothing else, I do not remember much else. The list of things I remember I shorter than what I've forgotten," I said, and honestly, I could feel myself crying when I said that. For that just made me wish I had gotten all of Enji's memories so that I could make up for the harm he had done.

"Boss," The woman who sat on a chair beside the doctor said as she looked at me with big sad eyes. She was Burnin, one of the many sidekicks at Endeavor's Hero Agency. And that was all I really knew about her. One of my sidekicks, which meant _I _would have to get to know her. That was going to be a fun process as I terrible with names.

"It's fine, I just have to make new memories. I am still roaring to go as a hero. A little head injury is not going to keep me down," I said to lift the mood a little bit.

"That is the way to go, Boss! Nothing can keep down the Flame Hero, hahaha!" Burnin roared with me; her flaming hair got into the air.

"Well, despite the memory issue, you're as healthy as you can be, so I will go and prepare the paperwork to sign you out," The doctor said as he left the room.

"So, Boss, uh ah, do you remember me?" Burnin asked in a nervous tone.

"I remember that you're Burnin and that you work for me, nothing else. So Burnin mind telling your Boss your name?" I asked the boisterous woman.

"I am Moe Kamiji, the best damn sidekick that you've ever had alongside the rest of the Flaming Sidekickers!" She declared.

Yeah, I remembered there were a bunch of others. "Ha, I believe that. Now Moe, after I am out of this place, we check up on the Agency to tell the others that I am okay and will be likely back in a week or two's time as I need to make sure my body has not suffered too much during my coma. And then I will be going home. So can you tell me if anything has happened with them while I was out?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, Shoto is taking his entrance exam this week," She said, and I felt my smile falter a little.

_Well shit. _I thought as I was a lot closer to the start than I would have liked.

Xxx

"Have they always been so loud?" I ask Moa as we got back in the car after having told everyone that the Agency. That I, Enji Todoroki, was okay, and I would be returning in two weeks, as at that point, I would have fully recovered.

"They all just glad to see you up and about Boss," Moa replied with a huge grin, and I had to say I liked her energy. "Though I don't know how they managed to set up a welcome back party so fast," She said disbelief.

Yeah, we had stayed a little longer than I had expected as all of _my _sidekick and the other employes had managed to set up a welcome back party in the span of two hours. Though I had thought with the personality Endeavor had, he wouldn't like that kind of stuff and so forbid them from doing so. Or he had a big soft spot in his cold hard for all those that worked at his Agency. Though it had worked out for me a bit as I had tried to learn some of their names. Which should be a long work in progress as I was terrible with them. As for the party itself, it had been fine though it had lasted a little bit too long for my taste.

God almost wished I had not reincarnated if this was what I would have to deal with.

"Well, you can tell them tomorrow morning that if they can set up a party like that so fast, they can easily double their work output," I said in a menacing tone. Which caused Moa's face to be a bit paler.

"Anyway, Sebastion, you can drive me home now and drive Moe home afterward," I told my private chauffeur, a boisterous American that had come to Japan due to falling in love with a Japanese woman who worked at _my _Agency as part of PR.

"OF COURSE, SIR, I SHALL DRIVE LIKE THE WIND! WHILE ALSO UPHOLDING ALL TRAFFIC LAWS!" The man shouted. Well, calling it shouting was a bit of a misnomer. He wasn't really loud; it was more like he was talking in all caps all the time. Yeah, it made sense that the people Endeavor employed had loud and fiery personalities like himself.

"You do that, Sebastion," I said in response as I leaned against the seat of the car. Thankfully Moe decided not to bother me as she could see that I was feeling very tired.

Though while I was close to it, I did not fall asleep in the car as Sebastion drow us to my house; yes, it was my house now. For I was Endeavor now, which meant I would have to deal with all of his burdens. Which included the children he had abused emotionally for almost two decades.

Though if things went well, it was not going to be my home for very long.

I sighed internally as the car came to a stop, for I had arrived at my destination.

"I see you in the morning, Sebastion, and Moe? Make sure to tell the others what I said," I told the two.

"Y-yes, Boss!" She replied as I closed the car door, and they drove off, leaving me to stand alone in front of the large samurai-style house that the Todoroki family lived.

"Time to face the music," I said as I walked up to the door and pulled out the keys to open the door. After I had failed to open it normally.

"Ah, welcome home, Father," Fuyumi said with a smile as I entered the kitchen where she was in the middle of chopping vegetables for dinner. "Glad to see that you're awake."

"Hello, Fuyumi, are both Shoto and Natsou home?" I asked my daughter, which was a very weird thing to think, but that was the truth now. As I had to remind myself I was Endeavor now.

"They are in the living room watching TV," She answered with a tone of pure kindness, which honestly was not worth sending towards this body of mine. It and I were definitely not worthy of her kindness.

"Did the hospital call and tell you the damage?" I asked as they had said they would.

"They did, Father," She answered her smile, becoming a slight frown.

"When you know that, I have lost many of my memories," I said. "So I will tell you this, like I will Natsuo and Shoto. I remember your name, appearance, and some of your personality traits. Nothing else, I do not remember a single interaction with you that has occurred in the last… How old are you?"

"22," She simply answered.

"I remember none of those, but. Just by looking at your face, I can tell I have not been the best father, and with Rei still in the Mental Ward, a good husband either. So you don't have to pretend to be happy when you look at me, Fuyumi," I said and walked past her. Not giving her a chance to rebuttal. "And I won't be joining you for dinner tonight, my Agency threw a surprise party, and my stomach is still full from the food."

And at that, I exited the kitchen and entered the living room where my two _sons _were watching Fuyumi had said. And I told them the same thing that I had said to Fuyumi, which resulted in Natsuo yelling at me, and Shoto just stared like the world had just mad.

Which was the treatment I deserved? Again I was Endeavor now, and so I had to carry the sins he had committed upon my back.

And after I had found my bedroom, and gone directly to sleep after taking off my clothes. For I was indeed very sleepy.

Xxx

The clock was eight when I woke up, and for a second, I thought I was back home, but the reality set in, and I remembered my current situation.

I started my day off by taking a quick shower as I had not taken one yesterday after I had woken up as Endeavor.

"So Fuyumi and Natsuo have already left due to job and college. Which means that it is just Shoto and me. Who is sleeping in due to the Recommendation Exam, which starts at twelve," I said to myself as I stood in the kitchen, my massive frame casting as a shadow over the place.

"Perhaps should be a good Father and make breakfast for my son? Yeah, that is probably a good idea," I said to myself as I began to look through the fridge to see if we had the necessary ingredients. "Though I wonder, do we have a waffle iron?"

Xxx

"Okay, not sleeping so late again," Shoto said as he looked at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning, which meant that he would have to be at the gates of UA in about 150 minutes at a minimum and 170 maximum for Recommendation Exam. The exam that would begin his journey towards becoming a Pro Hero, and to prove to his father that he did not need to use his fire to be one.

To prove himself to a Father that no longer seemingly existed, a Father that had been killed by a bullet two months ago. Sure the physical body had survived, but all memories had been removed by it. A fact that had cemented itself yesterday in Shoto's mind as the Enji Todoroki that had walked into the living room yesterday, was not the same Enji Todoroki, the same Endeavor that had hurt him, hurt his siblings and his mother for years.

And now Shoto didn't know what to think and what to do with his wow.

It all just kinda felt meaningless now.

And so Shoto got dressed and headed to the kitchen to eat a bit of food before going, though what he did not expect to see was his father's body flipping pancakes while listening to music.

"Ah morning, Shoto," Enji greeted Shoto, and the ludicrousness of the situation began to set in even harder as Shoto just stared at the image before him. While the personality that now inhabited Endeavor's body was clearly not the same as the one, he knew. As it was capable of sorrow and regret. It was still a surreal sight, and his mind was not comprehending it. "I hope you slept enough and is now filled with energy for today, if not well, these pancakes will hopefully give you the energy you desire," He hammed it up, speaking like he was All Might as he placed a plate stacked with thick pancakes before Shoto.

And Shoto just continued to look at his father in disbelief and then the stack of rather good looking American Pancakes like he had seen on tv.

"You know how to cook?" Shoto simply asked as he just continued to stare at the brand new Enji Todoroki that was now his father.

"Yes," He answered as he seemingly finished his last one and sat down with his own plate of very unhealthy food. "Probably, not a skill I have used in a while, but it is something that I can, in fact, do. I had wanted to make waffles, but I found no waffle iron, so I settled on pancakes. Thankfully we had eggs and milk in the fridge."

"I see," Shoto simply said in response. He looked at the food for a few more seconds before he carefully took hold of his knife and fork, cut a piece of fluffy piece of food, and ate it. And Shoto had to admit it tasted rather good, especially with the Mable Syrup.

"Now Shoto, before you take the exam, I have something I wish to tell you," Endeavor spoke, and Shoto found himself stilling. "For while I have lost a lot of memories, there are still things I do remember, of course."

_Of course, he still remembers 'my childish rebellion,' and now here comes the reprimands. _Shoto thought as he looked at his father with slightly glaring eyes. As he awaited his words after giving his own. "And what are those things you remember?"

"That you want to be a Hero using only your mother's power-" And Shoto knew he had been correct. "-So, I wish to tell you that you can go right ahead if you want."

_What?_

"What?" Shoto thought and asked verbally at the same time as he just stared at Endeavor with a hanging jaw.

"It is your power, your Quirk not mine, so only you have a say in how you use it and not me. That is one of the things I wished to tell you before you did the exam," His Father told him, and he could scarcely believe his ears. This could not be reality? Could it?

"What is the second thing you wished to tell me?" Shoto asked almost hesitantly as he drank his water as his throat felt dry.

"I am planning to divorce your mother," Enji Todoroki said, and Shoto spit water into his face. "You know I kinda expected that to happen."

"Father, are you sure you should be out of the hospital? Are you well?" Shoto just asked as he tried to make sense of the world because he had clearly ended up in Wonderland, for this was just crazy.

"I am, probably better than I have been in years. And if your mother decides to go through with it, you either get this house, and I move out, or I find a ground to build you a new home," He told Soto as he continued to eat his food. And Shoto could tell he was entirely serious.

_I think I might like this version of Father more. _Shot thought as he just continued to stare at Endeavor.

"Oh, and Shoto?" Endeavor addressed him, and he perked up.

"What is it?"

"You're a good boy, and I can already tell that you're going to be a great hero," He told him with a very not-Enji smile, which caused Shoto to sputter.

"Don't say stuff like that so suddenly!" Shoto almost shouted, and immediately shut his mouth after he had realized what he had done.

"Ha, so you can get flustered after all, and here I thought that you were all cold and serious to the core," He said, and Shoto blinked again.

For he had just realized what had happened. His father had just tried to be funny, Enji Todoroki had just tried to be funny, Endeavor had just tried to be funny. Shoto knew that the Endeavor before was different from the one he knew, but he had not expected him to try and tell a joke. Even if it was a terrible one, it had been the last thing he had expected any version of Endeavor to do.

And Shoto kept wishing that the world would start making sense all the way to the exam through it.

Xxx

"Ah, hello, Endeavor did not expect you to be here, that with you just having awoken from a coma," Nezu said as he walked up beside me. As I watched Shoto go on the bus with the other Recommended Students, that would take them to their exam area away from where the others were currently taking theirs.

"Not back in business, I just came here to drop off my son and wish him good luck," I told the small Principal of UA.

"Well, I think you doing that had confused the poor boy, because he looks so lost," The rodent replied.

"Yeah, I think he is not used to my current behavior, as it seems to contrast heavily with previous behavior. I must not have been the best father," I truthfully responded.

"Yes, you were quite the prick, now you're actually acting and behaving like an actual human being and not a walking cactus," The Quirked Animal said with brutal honesty to the point I actually winced at the casual tone of voice as he said it.

"Yeah, I can believe that, I have a few memories of my previous behavior, and I can't believe I acted like that."

"Well, I am glad that you have admitted that, now all you can do is improve on your new personality and go from there," He said as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah, though, to do that, I have to make up for my previous mistakes. Though thankfully here I can make up for one, I do remember," I said as I saw the form of the wind boy approach the bus. He was easy to recognize as he just towered over his fellow students, being closer to me in height—a true member of the JoJo teenage race. Also, the big and goofy smile that was one his face.

"Young man, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I approached the teen.

"Ah, Mr. Endeavor!" He shouted as he looked up at me. "What can I help you with?" He asked.

"I am sorry that I do not remember your name, but I do not remember your face. And I remember that I was not the kindest to you in that encounter, I believe I had a rather bad day. But I should not have taken it out on you," I apologized to the young boy that had not entered UA due to the actions of Endeavor and Shoto, which as also due to Old Endeavor. But I, the new Endeavor, would not let such a promising young hero go to another school.

"Sir, you should not," He began to apologize back.

"But I do, now what is your name, young man?" I asked.

"Inasa Yoarashi, Sir?" He replied as he gave a salute. "And I love all things, hero!" He declared.

"Inasa Yoarashi, that is a strong name. I will be sure to remember that," I said, embarrassing the new Endeavor hero personality I was trying to cultivate. A passionate one that was befitting of a flame hero. "Now we met that day, what did you want from me?"

"An autograph Sir," He answered.

"Well, sadly, I have no paper on me right now. So how about this, if you make it to the finals of the Sports Festival, you will get an automatic invite to intern at my Agency? What do you say to that?" I asked.

"That would be amazing, Sir!" He shouted, tears running down his face.

"When you better do your best," I said, and I turned around and left the crying teen to go into the bus.

And I felt a whole lot better now as I walked back to Nezu, who was just grinning at me.

"Eat my ass, you rodent," I said as I went back to Sebastion.


	74. Shota Filled Paya

Title: Shota Filled Paya

Fandom: Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild

Words: 5869

Summary: While delivering a package, a young boy walks in on a thicc Paya changing clothes, and gets his first massive boner. Things escalate from there.

Tags: Shota, Big Cock, Impregnation, Trickery, Impregnation, Inflation.

Xxx

The sun shined down upon the Kingdom of Hyrule seemingly brighter than ever now that the great hero Link, had defeated Calamity Ganon, and the princess had returned to rule the land.

Which made the people, especially the Sheikah that lived in the Kakariko Village. Because now their duty was over for now.

But while it was important to the overall state of the world, it was not relevant to the sequence of events that was about to happen within the Village. Where a young boy was about to learn what pleasure was at the hands of the Village Chief's granddaughter.

And the name of that boy was Doya.

Xxx

"Doya, can you do something for me?" Doya's Mother asked as he put vares on the shelf his Mother sold so that they could make a living.

"Sure thing, mom, what do you need me to do?" He asked after he put the ponchos on the place they needed to be.

"I just managed to finish a costume order for Lady Impa, it is a gift for Lady Paya apparently a new set of clothes for her to wear as her old ones are apparently getting too small for. She wishes to give them to her for her birthday," Doya's Mother spoke the voluptuous MILF's mouth running like a waterfall once she got going. A fact that Doya knew very well, though not the MILF part as the young Sheikah male, did not view his Mother that way. And also because he had absolutely no clue about anything sexual, and had never even had an erection in his young life so far.

So to counteract it, he knew that it was best to let her run her course as she would eventually get on the topic after a minute or two. "Any way can you go and deliver the gift to her, don't worry about receiving money she has already paid for the work."

"Yeah, I can do that, mom," Doya said as he took the enormous package that his Mother was holding into his own hands, and quickly placed it on his back, for ease of carrying. "I will be right back."

"Oh, there is no need to rush my dear, after you've done it you can go out and have fun with your friends. Cause you have been such a big help to over the last few days and my boy deserves a reward so here is some coin. That you can use to go and buy a watermelon to eat," The busty MILF said as she pressed Doya into her buxom, making him blush as he always got embarrassed when his Mother got so affectionate with him.

"Thanks, mom," Doya said as he also took the small pouch of Rupees from his Mother, giving her a wide smile.

"Have a good day," She smiled back as he exited her shop and began to walk towards the Chief's home, which was on the other side of the Village, so he was going to have to endure the blazing sun for a bit as he walked on the dry grass.

Yeah, now Doya was rather thankful for his Mother giving him that money, cause he could now buy some cold watermelon after he had delivered the package. And Doya had to admit it was a rather heavy and large package that he was carrying. _How much clothing did Lady Impa order for Mother to make, and does Lady Paya need that much? _Doya thought as he continued to carry the package on his back.

And on his way, he greeted the other villagers with waves and smiles until he arrived at the Chief House, where Lady Impa and Lady Paya lived. Though as he stood before the place, he could not see the usual guards that stood out front of the place. "That's a bit weird, where are they?" Doya asked himself as he stood outside the building uncertainty filling his body.

"Should I just go in and drop it off?" He asked himself again. "Yeah, there is no problem with that Lady Impa should still be sitting on her mat." At that, Doya resolved himself and went up the stairs and entered the home of their Village Chief and Elder.

Though then he entered, he sat that the elder was not present on the spot she usually was when Doya sometimes came here with his Mother. "Are they all out doing something else?" He whispered to himself, and the young boy was suddenly filled with the urge to leave as he felt like he shouldn't really be here. He should just take the package of his back, leave a note, and then just leave.

But after he took the large package of clothing of his back Doya heard a bump coming from upstairs, meaning that there was someone in the building, and that person was probably Lady Paya. "Ah, I just go up and tell that I came with a package to Lady Impa, and that she shouldn't touch it, if it is her," Doya said to himself and quickly nodded as he found his confidence again.

Doya walked towards the stairs following the sounds he was hearing until he was in front of a door where he could see that had lights on inside, which mean that there really was somebody in the house. Doya nodded his head and opened the door and was ready to tell the person in the room that he had come with a private package to Lady Impa.

Though the second that the door was open, Doya froze in the door frame as he just stared at the sight that was before him.

Doya's eyes widened as they stared at the completely naked form on Lady Paya, well not entirely naked as he did have panties on. But they were so small that they sunk into her massive ass and barely covered up her vagina, which was on full display, as she was currently bending over and looking through her drawer looking for a larger pair that could fit. And though he didn't know it, Doya also saw the legendary birthmark that adorned her fat buttcheeks.

Doya was frozen in fear as he just continued to stare at the woman that was before him, he swallowed the spit that clumping up his throat as he tried to speak, but no sounds left his mouth. Only a low whine, though, as Doya continued to stare at the massive ass and half-revealed pussy that was before him.

He felt a reaction down below for the first time in his life, as blood flowed down and began to fill up his member to full size. And what size it was, for a boy his age. Though not that he knew that as this had never happened to him before. _What is happening to my peepee? _Doya thought as he felt his pants get much tight as his breath got more ragged as he stared at the bulge that now appeared in his pants, directly where his penis should be. _Why did it grow bigger, it's not supposed to feel like that! _He mentally screamed as he didn't know what was happening to him, so he assumed that something was wrong with him.

Though as he was mentally panicking, Doya did not notice that Lady Paya had turned around and was now looking at him. "Oh, I am so sorry I didn't hear you enter," Innocent buy voluptuous woman said with a smile. Not carrying that a small child was getting a full view of her almost naked body.

And at that, Doya's attention was pulled back to Lady Paya and felt his peepee grow even bigger as he looked at her large naked breasts. The now very much alive and ready for actions cock desiring to have those fat breasts wrapped around himself.

"Are you alright is something wrong?" Paya asked as she walked closer to the child that had walked in on her changing clothes, she wondered what he was doing here. But that didn't right now as the boy looked to be on the verge of crying. "Were you hurt?"

And at those words, Doya's tears began to spill as he cried, and through his tears, he apologized to her. "I am sorry, Lady Paya; I was here to give a package to Lady Impa, but there was no one outside, and then I went Lady Impa was there either. But then I heard you, so I went up to tell you that there was a thing for Lady Impa, but then I entered and I, and I," Doya began to cry as he couldn't explain what had happened to his penis and how it was all big now for some reason.

"There, there, calm down," Paya said as she pulled the child into her bare stomach and began to pat the distressed child. "Calm down, you can tell me what your problem-." Paya stopped as she _felt _the problem that Doya was having.

And right now, Paya could feel something pressing against her pussy mound, having even slightly parted open her pussy lips, and she could feel it trying to get further inside of her. Paya looked down and saw the massive erection that the child was sporting. She saw his member stretch out his pants, making the gigantic cock seemingly stand out even more.

Now Paya was not ignorant about sex; she knew exactly how it all went down and how a boy's parts worked. And so because of that, Paya knew exactly why this child's impossible huge dick was hard.

It was because of her own carelessness that he was crying and sporting an erection for seemingly the very first time in his life. Yes, this was clearly Paya's fault that this situation was occurring, even though it totally wasn't.

Which meant that it was up to her to fix this, and Paya knew exactly how to fix this as she knew there was only one way to take care of a boy's erection.

Especially one that was as long and thick, as the one the child before her had. "There take it, easy child, Paya is going to help you out, you don't have try cry," Paya tried to say as comfortably as possible all the while she could feel herself getting warmer and wet as the boy's massive cock continued to press against her pussy and parting her lips ever so slightly.

"Really?" Doya asked as he looked up at Lady Paya with teary eyes, as hope-filled his body.

"Yes, I help you out, now what is your name child?" Paya asked in a suppressed, husky tone of voice as lust filled her. But she wouldn't let it affect her, cause a young child needed help. And what she was about to do was purely a kind act with no ulterior motive.

"It's, it's Doya, Lady Paya," Doya answered. And Paya giggled slightly at his was of addressing her; she didn't really think that she was worthy of the title Lady like her grandmother was.

"Well that is a very cute name, now as I said Doya, I will help you fixing your problem, all you need to do is just relax," Paya said as she took a step back and Doya's cock head was removed from the entrance of cunt. And there on the top clothed dick, she could see that the front was entirely wet, and it was now due her getting pussy, not it was wet due to the pre-cum spilling out from the cock head and through the pants.

_Yes, this is going to be a very hard thing to solve. _Paya thought as she went down on her knees and came to eye level with the thick erection currently trapped within Doya's pants. "Like I said just relax Paya will take good care of it," She tried to comfort him again as her hands went free the cock from its confines.

And then Paya did…

_Smack…_

Sound of flesh slapping again flesh could be heard throughout the Chief House as Doya's huge cock smack against Paya's face and now stood at its full size up against it.

_Oh my! How is it so big it looks like something that belongs on a horse! _Paya mentally exclaimed as she was presented with the full size of Doya's cock the pillar of meat throbbed against her face and she had no idea how to handle such large sausage.

Though she would never know if she didn't try first.

Paya swallowed a lump of spit as she wrapped her hands around the large cock for Paya very much needed both of them to handle the enormous dick that was spewing pre-cum from the slit on top of the cock head. Paya moved her hands up and down the cock coaxing it to let out all the pent up cum that was inside of the large testicles that were hanging below his cock swinging back and forth as Doya thrusted his small child hips as Paya stroked his shaft.

She smiled as he moaned in response to her touch as she knew that he was feeling very good as she masturbated for him. Though he still looked very confused as he still didn't know what was really happening and Paya could tell that unlike her, he had not received any sexual education at all in school. Though maybe she should talk to her grandmother about it, if young boys like Doya were beginning to manifest cocks like these before they even became prober young adults like herself.

Paya breathed heavily as she took in the musky scent of Doya's cock the hard piece of meat in her hands oozed of sex and cum. And it was starting to look like Doya was about to cum.

"Ah, Lady Paya, please stop I, I am going to pee, pee is going to come out of my peepee soon," Doya said as he could feel something churn within his large nut sack, though it was not pee, like Doya thought it was. No, it was cum that was currently surging through his balls, which desired to be fired out and coat the white-haired beauty that was stroking his fat cock with both her hands. And Paya knew it as well as she began to move her palm across Doya's sensitive cockhead, smearing the thick pre-cum all over the pink head.

"Argh, Lady Paya, it's coming!" Doya screamed, and Poya smiled as she felt Doya's cock expand slightly in her hands as he began to cum. "Ahhh!" Doya moaned slash screamed as he finally came after what felt like an eternity to Paya after she had spent a long time working Doya's cock.

And then it felt came, the deluge of cum shot out the young boys cock and straight onto Paya's face who just looked with wide eyes as her face and chest were coated in Doya's thick and stinky.

And what a smell it had, Paya could feel her body heating up even more and her pussy getting drenched as she continued to take in scent and sight of the cum that now coated her body.

"Wow?" Was all Paya could say as Doya finished cumming his load all over her, if she were to look at herself in a mirror, she would not be able to see her slightly tanned skinned especially around her face and chest area. As her breasts were just caked in the thick and creamy cum that just clung to her skin like it was cream. "And ahh, ahh!" Paya moaned lustfully as she swallowed some of Doya's cum, and when she did, Paya felt a surge of ecstasy as she felt her mind being unable to handle the sheer delicious taste of the cum she had just consumed.

_Moar, moar I need moar of his cum. _Paya thought desperately as within seconds of tasting Doya's cum she became addicted to it. Her mind transforming into that of cock hungry slut as she was unable to now handle the desires her body now craved thanks to having consumed Doya's thick and creamy cum. Paya scooped up the cum that was on her chest and face and tried to eat most of it, but it was an act she was failing at. And she could also tell that with every single second that passed since the cum had been blasted from Doya's cock that it was loosing its addictive and delicious taste. Which meant that to get the best possible version of Doya's cum she would not mind. An act that the now sluttyfied Paya did not mind as she was now utterly addicted to both Doya's proper man cock and cum. And it was something she would not share with anyone else.

Yes, it was her secret, her cock, and she was not going to let anyone else have it.

Though Paya was taken out of her now much hornier and sluttier thoughts as she heard Doya speak up. "My peepee it's still big, are you sure there isn't something wrong with me?" The young boy asked. Still moaned softly as he was still feeling the aftermath of his very first orgasm in his life.

"How?" Paya asked as she saw that, what Doya was not a lie. Yes, Doya's cock was still very much filled with life and vigor and ready to cum again and again as it would take more than one orgasm to tame the beast that throbbed between the two of them. And Paya was also pretty damn sure that Doya's cock had become even thick than before and his balls even larger as the thick piece of meat stood erect in front of the now sitting boy's face. Large cockhead was oozing out pre-cum as it felt it's owner's hot breath against itself.

Though as she stared at it, a wicked idea came to Paya now Doya cock addicted mind.

"Miss Paya, is there something wrong with my thing?" Doya asked again. "You said that was supposed to help, but it didn't change."

"Yes," She answered. "You seem to have caught a very serious illness that keeps your dick, it's one if discovered will get you thrown out of the village due to what it makes the person it infected do if it gets left untreated," Paya lied as she breathed, because she was no longer the innocent and pure Paya. Now she was Paya, the cock addicted slut, and she would now keep the source of her addiction to herself.

"I, I don't want to get thrown out, I want to keep living with my Mom," Doya said as his tears began to spill again while his erect cock continued to spill pre-cum uncaring of its owner's emotional state.

"Don't worry as I said we just need to treat it before it becomes a problem, sadly there isn't a cure for it. But I can treat so that it gets suppressed until it becomes active again," Paya continued to lie as she licked her lips and eyed the cock head she was about to consume. "And then it does I will treat it again."

"Really, what do I need to do?" Doya asked as he whipped his tears because he figured he needed to be strong for this.

"It is a quite simple treatment, we just need to do the same as before. The treatment is just to have a woman like keep making your cock cum over and over again. That is why it goes untreated for most men who suffer from it as most women won't help. But you're very lucky because you have me to help you," Paya continued to lie, and she had to keep herself from smiling to sinisterly as Doya nodded his head.

"Thank you," Doya said as a smile crept onto his face as Lady Paya promised to give her assistance in helping him. "But what does cock and cum mean?" He asked.

And Paya giggled in response to his sheer sexual innocence. "Cock is one of the adult names for your peepee, along with dick. And cum is all of this stuff your cock shot out. Its stuff that all boys and men can shot out of their cocks. It's the stuff you use to make babies with us girls," Paya told Doya though a that he just got confused.

"I thought that babies came from storks?" He asked.

"No, that is just a story babies are made when boys like you put their cock inside of a girl's pussy, which is what the hole down here is called," Paya said as she pointed at her pussy. "And fills it up with cum."

"Oh," Was all Doya said in response as he learned something new.

"Now let us suppress the illness for now," Paya said with a lust-filled tone of voice as she took hold of Doya's cock once more though instead of jerking it off with her hands. She guided the hard but still somewhat flexible cock into her mouth.

Paya moaned, and so did Doya as he felt the warm and wet insides of Paya mouth around his peepe- no cock, he felt her mouth and around the top of his dick, and he decided that felt very good. Even better than Lady Paya's hands had felt before.

Though due to its immense size, Paya could not get all of Doya's cock into her mouth at once; it was simply too thick and long for such an act. No, it was something that she would have to work on, as when she tried to take some of the cock down into her throat. Paya felt her gag reflex kick in, and she had to remove it from the area. So she just kept slurping at the fat cock head, swallowing all the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip.

Doya groaned hard as he saw Lady Paya use her tongue to push that skin that covered the top of his dick down. Which revealed some white goo that looked like cum, which clung to the underside of his cock's head. He didn't know what it was, but it felt very good to have it removed by Lady Paya.

And that again caused Doya to hit his limit as his cock began to shot out cum again. This time it filled up Lady Paya's mouth.

Paya tried to consume the sudden onslaught of thick cum that filled up her mouth, but the amount was simply too much, and it began to overflow spilling out around the edge of her mouth where her lips were connected with Doya's cock.

And Paya moaned in ecstasy at the taste of Doya's cum as it hit her tongue, her pussy squirting out her juices as she came in response, shattering the too small panties that were covering up her pussy.

Though even after cumming a huge amount of cum a second time, Doya's cock was still rock hard and ready to be serviced by Paya again and again. And she appreciated the gesture as she attacked Doya's cock with vigor forcing a little more of his fat bitch-breaking cock down into her throat.

And she continued to make him cum over and over again with her mouth, but no matter what she did, his cock wasn't getting any softer, even if she added her breasts to the act. An action that Doya had responded nicely too; he had even reached out and grabbed her breasts while consumed by pleasure and moved her breasts up and down his cock on his own. And act which had caused her to orgasm as Doya had pinched her nipples while doing so.

"It seems that we have to take more drastic measures," Paya muttered as she looked at Doya's still erect cock, which had caked her in thick layers of cum. Though she could see that I had dropped a bit and lost some of its thickness. So she knew she was making progress.

"Lady, it isn't going down," Doya said in a lustful and pitful voice as he rubbed his cock at the base.

"I can see that Doya that just means that we have to go the extra mile," Paya said as she pushed herself a bit away from Doya, lifted her legs up and spread them showing off her sopping pussy. She spread open her cunt with her fingers, showing off the pink insides, which made Doya's cock surge. "You just need to put it inside of me."

"But Lady Paya, didn't you say that was how you made babies?" Doya asked as he continued to stroke his dick as he stared at Lady Paya's pussy his nose flaring as his male instincts finally began to manifest as a voice inside of his head demanded Doya, to seed the bitch before him.

"Don't worry about that Doya, girls can eat a certain plant, so that doesn't happen," Paya lied once more as her womb was throbbing with desire inside of her. Desiring to be filled with the boy's thick cum and carry his child. To produce more bitches that could satisfy the divine cock that was before her.

Yeah, it was in, that moment that Paya realized the boy before her, was blessed by the gods. And it was cemented when he in one move thrusted his cock into her cunt. The head finally properly entering her cunt, expanding her love tunnel and finally meeting her cervix. Though the wall that protected her womb was instantly smashed open by Doya's massive cock. The outline of which she could see in her stomach as it stretched out her womb like it was made of rubber.

Though the sheer warmth, and tightness of Lady Paya's pussy was too much for Doya and he felt cum flow through his cock once more, and felt it exit his dickhead and flow into Lady Paya's way too tight pussy. Though he did not notice the slight amount of blood that was down below his cock as Doya had, in fact, taken her virginity.

And Paya was also cumming as she felt Doya's cum fill up her pussy, though that was because she had actually been cumming non-stop ever since Doya had thrusted his cock into her pussy.

And she was moaning like a whore as Doya now madly thrusted his cock in and out of her pussy his base animal instincts having finally taken over as he sought to breed the bitch that had all so easily spread her legs for Doya's supreme.

And so Doya continued to fuck his Lady Paya for four hours straight, cumming over and over again. Continuously filing and bloating her womb up with a tremendous amount of seed that spilled through the sides of her cunt. So that they were laying and sitting in a small puddle of cum, until finally Doya's cock became flaccid. It had spent all of its youthful energy, to the point it would never be able to repeat such an act. Though that did not mean he couldn't go for a quarter of the fucking Doya had done.

"Fuck," Paya said as she laid on the floor her womb slowly spilling out all the cum the boy had filled her with. "I will be keeping, and I going to raise into a proper dom that will use me as his toy." She said though now she had to clean herself up quickly before her grandmother returned.

Xxx

"Goodbye, Doya. I hope to see you again," Paya said, the super-hung boy goodbye as her grandmother returned to the Temple.

"If you want me," Doya responded. "Ah, Lady Impa, I've delivered the package you ordered."

"Ah, that one thank you, young man," Impa responded, and with that, Doya left. "So, it seems that you two had a fun time together?" Impa asked as she stared at her granddaughter's smiling face.

"We did grandmother, we hung out while we were waiting for you to return grandmother, cause he wanted to be sure that you know the thing you ordered had arrived," Paya told her.

"Oh, what a nice kid, so thoughtful. Well, it is good to see that you've made a new friend Paya," Impa said as she walked by her granddaughter.

"I am to grandmother," Paya said with a smile all the while thick globes of Doya's cum seeped from her pussy and down her leg.

Xxx

And after that day, both Doya and Paya continued to have sex with one another, the young boy seeking out the cock addicted woman every time he could feel his cock getting big. With Paya picking him up from school to tutor him aftward as she had lied to Doya and her grandmother that she could see Doya having the potential to become Sheikah Priest.

Though, as said, that was all just a lie as she just pulled Doya into the woods where she just had him wreck her pussy with that huge cock of his. She loved to moan like a bitch as he thrusted his cock in and out of her now very loose cunt. And him switching to her ass, oh how she enjoyed the sensation of his filling her ass with his thick cream. Which had gotten even thicker after his cock had gotten enhanced by the great fairy after they had accidentally woken her up by having sex next to her lake. Of course, the giant had not been enraged by the disturbance, but had been impressed by Doya's stamina.

And she had not been jealous at all when she had wrapped those thick lips of her around Doya's cock when she had enhanced it. No sir Lady Paya was not a jealous woman at all.

And after that, they had not done the deed next to the great fairy's lake again.

Though after that encounter, the two, specially Paya, became a lot more daring with their activities as the thought of people discovering and seeing her being turned into a cock hungry bitch by Doya's humongous cock.

And so the two of them started to get way more frisky doing it in the dark corners of the Village where someone could easily her muffled moans, and the sound of Doya's fat balls slapping against her as their hips met. There had also been the time when they had been in the Temple while Impa had been doing her daily prayers. She had been sitting at a table at the other end of it, helping Doya study. Well, pretending to at the very least as she had been busy using her hands to jerk him off. And also suck him off under the table as she went down to give it a few licks and kisses every time she dropped something.

Which happened often.

Though the most scandalous thing they had done, had during the weekly village prayer where she had been her massive priestess dress. This allowed for Doya to stay hidden under it, which allowed him to thrust his cock in and out her pussy during the hour-long prayer session. Which had been the biggest turn on for Paya because she had wondered if anyone noticed her belly swell with Doya's fat cumshots.

Though, of course, Paya's new life as a slave to Doya's cock had been all rainbows and sunshine. As Lady Impa had passed away one day, and Paya had taken up her duties. Though a part of Paya had thought it had been a good time she had to go, as she didn't know what Impa would have thought of the life, Doya had implanted inside of her.

Yes Paya, was pregnant with Doya's child as she had expected, though she had only found out when had noticed that her belly was a little bit larger than normal and was growing at a steady rate. Though her relationship with Doya had been managed to be kept a secret as she had not told anyone who was the father. For she had kept up the appearance of being a virgin and had said her pregnant belly was a gift from the goddesses. Which it might have been due to Doya's seemingly divine cock. It was a lie that people had believed, and so she had been praised and worshipped by everyone.

Though she had smiled internally for if only they had known the truth of her just being a sex toy for Doya to use as he pleased. As for Doya himself, after Paya had become Village Chief and Headpristess as it was a matriarchal position, she had moved him into the Temple. Telling the same lie to the rest of the Village as she had her grandmother and his parents.

And again, she had no intent on teaching him anything at all; no all Paya the cock and cum addict did was having sex with him.

Though as Doya got a bit older, his mind growing, but seemingly not his body. He had finally truly realized how he had been used by Paya after their third child had been born. And he had taken his displeasure out on the deceitful woman as he had gotten the full sex education from his school.

"You lied to me," Doya said as he thrusted his cock in and out of Paya's skull. "You told me that I had a disease, that I was sick. But I wasn't I just had a big dick and a lot of sexual stamina. You lied to me, you used me," Doya growled as he came sending his cum straight into Paya stomach. The cock-hungry whore, having finally learned how to swallow his entire cock. "So now I am going to use you too."

And Paya squealed in delight as her plan came to fruition, her plan to turn into a man that could dominate and degrade her having succeeded. Being finally treated as a proper sex toy as she had always desired since the first time she had tasted his cum those three years ago.

"So now I am going to use you, you're going to be nothing more than an object to fill with my cum, you and all the daughters you got me to put in you. Pregnancies you said you would prevent every single time," Doya spoke as he came again as Paya's lips touched his crotch. And Paya got an image of all of her daughters licking their father's cock while she ate cum out of doggy bowl white a full stomach. And she came at the very thought like the filthy cock whore she was. "You're not in charge of the Village anymore. I am, you're just going to be a figurehead while I control and learning that is possible to learn." The young teenager grunted again as his small hands took hold of Paya's head to get a better skull fuck.

And with that, Paya felt like her plan had resulted in something better than something she had ever hoped to have happened.


End file.
